Pokémon: Treasures of Life
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: AU. La paz entre las regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh va a desaparecer cuando alguien quiera reunir a todos los villanos del Mundo Pokémon. Groudon y Kyogre están luchando entre ellos, mientras nuestros héroes intentan detenerlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Advertencia****: Lo diré una vez y ****SOLO****UNA****VEZ**** para evitar que gente estúpida comente incoherencias. Este fic contiene slash, o sea relaciones entre dos chicos del mismo sexo, si no te gusta qué carajo haces leyendo esto, cierra la maldita ventana o busca otra cosa que leer.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola! Me da gusto poder volver a escribir un fic de mi pareja favorita de South Park! Esta vez es en un UA (Universo Alterno) así que no habrá ni menciones del pueblo montañés South Park.**

**Sheza****: Espero que les guste, sino me suicidaré en el granero porque mi idea no es buena T-T**

**Kyuubi****: Sheza, aquí no hay granero.**

**Sheza****: No me importa, construiré uno y me ahorcaré ahí!**

**Kyuubi****: ... Ok... Bueno, como debe haber alguno que otro que jamás ha visto o no conoce mucho de Pokémon yo misma me encargaré de despejar todas las dudas que tengan. No importa lo que sea, por más pequeña que sea, y aún si creen que es una duda tonta, puede que haya más de uno que se lo pregunte o que yo me vaya mucho y explique cosas que son muy complicadas para personas que no están familiarizados con el anime o los videojuegos, así que no duden en preguntármelo!**

**Sheza****: Créanme, esta chica sabe muchísimo de Pokémon... y de Digimon también!**

**Kyuubi****: Soy una Frisi orgullosa de serlo jajajajaja!**

**Sheza****: Ahora si te tengo miedo T-T**

**Kyuubi****: Otra aclaración. Usaré los nombres de las ciudades, ataques y personajes en inglés, pondré los nombres y los de las ciudades entre paréntesis y en español. Bueno, ahora los dejaré con la lectura! Disfruten y gracias por leer!**

- ¡Gah!- chilló un rubio de ojos azules violáceos, despertándose de su siesta. El chillido hizo que la pequeña criatura junto a él se despertara, preocupada.- ¡L-lo siento, Jolteon, ngh! ¡No fue mi intención!- se disculpó acariciando el pelaje verdoso y erizado de su Pokémon.- M-me quedé dormido... ¡gah! Ya e-es me-mediodía, ngh, debo ir a casa.

- ¿Jol Jol?- preguntó la criatura, que se puso de pie para estirarse y se sacudirse un poco.

- S-si, iré a, ngh, comprar un café.- se puso de pie, sacudiendo su pantalón azul y camisa verde oscuro de todo el pasto que había en su ropa.- ¿Q-quieres ir en t-tu Pokéball?- el Pokémon sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación. Jolteon disfrutaba mucho caminar con su maestro. Tenia que admitir que a veces era difícil estar con un chico tan nervioso y paranoico, pero ya se había acostumbrado a él desde que era un pequeño Eevee.

Los dos caminaron por el camino hasta llegar a Viridian City (Ciudad Verde). Allí, como siempre, fueron a comprar un café y se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon para pedirle a la Enfermera Joy que le dejara usar la cocina y de paso guardar unas Berrys (Bayas) que había recolectado.

- ¡Hola Tweek, hola Jolteon!- saludó alegremente la enfermera cuando entraron.

- H-hola.- saludó tímidamente, Jolteon saltó sobre el mostrador para dejarse mimar por la enfermera.

- ¿Vienes a hacerte café?- adivinó la pelirosa con una sonrisa, acariciando con cariño al mimoso Jolteon. El rubio asintió.- Pues pasa, adelante. Ya tenía preparada una cafetera para ti.

- G-gracias, Joy. Vamos J-Jolteon, ngh.- el Pokémon verde saltó nuevamente y siguió a su Maestro alegremente hacia la cocina.

Un rato después de que Tweek y Jolteon entraron a la cocina, las puertas automáticas del Centro Pokémon se abrieron anunciando la entrada de otra persona al edificio. La Enfermera Joy sintió como si el aire de repente se enfriara, todo se puso denso ante la entrada del recién llegado que venia junto a su Pokémon. El joven vestía pantalones negros, tennis blancos, remera amarilla, una chaqueta azul abierta y un gorro del mismo color que la chaqueta con una pequeña borla amarilla. Su cabello era negro y corto, y sus ojos tenían un color verde oscuro penetrante. Junto a él venia un Pokémon parecido a un chacal que se paraba en sus miembros posteriores, era de color azul, negro, crema y tenía picos en algunas partes de su cuerpo, también tenía unas orejas largas y unos extraños apéndices negros por debajo de las mismas, parecía tener una especie de antifaz negro parecido a una franja que cubría sus ojos sin impedirle la visión. Era un Pokémon que la enfermera jamás había visto.

- ¿Tiene una cocina? Necesito cocinar PokéBlocks.- dijo tajante y bruscamente. La enfermera pareció salir del trance que le había dado la presencia perturbadora de ese chico, preguntandole lo que se le ofrecía.- Una cocina.- repitió algo molesto.

- P-por allá.- la enfermera forzó una sonrisa y le señaló el pasillo por el que antes había ido Tweek con su Jolteon.

- Gracias.- se volteó hacia el pasillo.- Lucario.- llamó.

- Si, Maestro, como diga.- Joy abrió la boca sorprendida, podía comunicarse por telepatía. Recordó que Tweek se había ido hacía unos minutos a la cocina, pero cuando iba a ver si todo estaba bien, apareció un grupo de entrenadores con sus Pokémon y tuvo que atenderlos primero.

- Ngh... Este café e-está delicioso.- comentó Tweek, Jolteon ladeó la cabeza.- L-lastima que, ngh, n-no puedes p-probarlo.

- Jol.

- P-puedes ir a jugar con, ack, Chansey si q-quieres.- ofreció el rubio, el Pokémon asintió y se fue feliz hacia la sala donde estaban todos los Chansey, en especial la amiga de Jolteon. Así, el rubio se quedó sólo... o al menos eso creía.

Un sorbo más a su café lo hizo relajarse, ese líquido lo hacia sentir increíblemente tranquilo. Saboreaba cada trago con ansias, dejándose llenar por completo por ese aroma y ese liquido. De repente sintió una mirada fría en su nuca que lo hizo temblar. Volteó rápidamente y se asustó al ver a un joven moreno y de ojos verdes justo frente a él, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Dio un pequeño gritito y dejó caer la taza, salpicando un poco la remera, el pantalón y los tennis del chico. La taza se hizo añicos al chocar contra el duro suelo y el moreno frunció el seño mirando al rubio con odio.

- ¡Gah!- exclamó, tironeándose un mechón de cabello.- ¡L-lo siento! ¡L-lo siento m-mucho!- se agachó para poder juntar los trozos de mármol pero el moreno los pisó, rompiéndolos más.- ¡Ngh!

- Mis tennis.- dijo fríamente. El rubio no entendió.- Los manchaste.

- L-lo s-siento.- dijo.

- ¿Cómo los limpiaré ahora?

- Lo s-siento.- repitió reteniendo las lágrimas.

- ¡Deja de decir que lo sientes!- gritó enojado.

- ¡Gah! ¡No me mates!- Tweek instintivamente se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos.

- Ven acá.- el moreno iba a tomarlo del cabello pero sintió que alguien le mordió fuertemente la mano, haciéndolo gemir de dolor y retroceder unos pasos. Observó a su atacante y vio a un furioso animal de color negro, ojos rojos y anillos amarillos por el cuerpo. Lucario, el Pokémon del moreno, se puso frente a él en posición de ataque para defender a su maestro.- Tranquilo, Lucario.- observó al Pokémon recién llegado y lo reconoció de inmediato.- Un Umbreon...

- Si, es mí Umbreon.- dijo una voz a la izquierda del moreno.- Déjalo en paz.- exigió.

- ¿Y tú eres...? - preguntó.

- Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de otro sin decir el tuyo propio.

- Ok. Mi nombre es Craig, ¿y el tuyo?

- Soy Stanley, pero todos me llaman Stan. Y ese de allí es mi amigo.- dijo señalando al rubio.

- Tu amigo ensució mi ropa.- Craig se volteó completamente hacia el chico. Stan era moreno como él, pero tenia ojos azules, buzo marrón, pantalón azul claro y zapatillas negras.

- No te preocupes por eso.- sonrió.- Tengo la perfecta forma de arreglarlo.- sacó una Pokéball de la que salió un Pokémon pato de color azul.- ¡Golduck, 'Hydro Pump'!- gritó señalando hacia Craig. El pato azul lanzó un potente chorro de agua al moreno. Lucario intentó detenerlo y se puso frente a Craig para protegerlo. Lo hizo, pero el impulso del ataque los hizo retroceder un poco y Umbreon aprovechó para ubicarse detrás de ellos. La traba impuesta por el pequeñín les hizo tropezar a ambos, cayendo Lucario sobre Craig.- Tweek, ven aquí.- ordenó Stan. El rubio obedece y corre hacia Stan.- ¿Estas bien?

- ¡Gah!- contesta el otro.

- Tomaré eso como un si.

- Maldito bastardo...- gruñe Craig, siendo ayudado por Lucario para levantarse.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó la Enfermera Joy mientras aparecía en escena, algo molesta por todo el alboroto. Observó la taza rota, al chico recién llegado con su raro Pokémon, a Golduck, a Stan y por último a Tweek.- Si van a tener una batalla, háganla fuera del Centro Pokémon. Hay Pokémon heridos que quieren descansar.

- Si, lo sentimos Joy.- se disculpó Stan.- Tweek, vamos por Jolteon y nos iremos a casa.- Tweek asintió débilmente mientras contemplaba al otro moreno y su mirada de odio.- Golduck, regresa.- al momento de dar la orden apuntó al Pokémon pato que fue rodeado por una luz roja y devuelto a su lugar.- Te pagaré la taza que Tweek rompió, sólo déjame ir a casa y luego volveré.

- No hay problema, Stan, tú ayudas mucho en el Centro Pokémon, sería muy malo de mi parte cobrartela.

- Tendré que insistir. Bueno, vamos Tweek.- Stan tomó la mano del rubio y fueron con Umbreon a la sala de los Chansey. El ojiazul le dirigió una última miraba de odio al moreno, retándolo con la mirada.

Ya en casa, los padres de Tweek los recibieron.

- Hola chicos, qué bueno que llegan. Stan, tus padres te mandan una carta desde la tercera Región Pokémon, Hoenn. Dicen que pronto te enviarán un Pokémon de allí, estate preparado.- dijo la señora amablemente.

- Gracias señora Tweak.- contestó Stan sonriente y tomando la carta. Si bien le molestaba que sus padres no lo hayan llevado a él pero si a su hermana mayor, sabía que estando aquí podría cuidar a su querido amigo Tweek.

Por otro lado, Craig estaba cocinando sus PokéBlocks con la ayuda de Lucario cuando sonó su PokéGear, un dispositivo para hacer llamadas, escuchar la radio y con un mapa, que había comprado en la región de Johto cuando venía hacia aquí. Medio sonrió cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla del aparato y contestó.

- Hola.

- _¡Hola, viajero! ¿Cómo te está yendo en tu viaje por Kanto?_- dijo la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

- Mmm... Bien, como siempre. Estuve viendo esta región y creo que empezaré a buscar Pokémon de aquí en cuanto me abastezca de provisiones y buenas Pokéball.

- _Recuerda seguir con el plan, no te distraigas con nada. La última vez me metí en problemas porque te dejaste llevar y estropeaste los planes._

- Ya lo sé, Kyle.- dijo el moreno masajeándose los ojos con la mano libre.- Esta vez no pasará. No me distraeré con nada.

- _Más te vale. Bueno, tengo que seguir con mi parte del trabajo aquí en Hoenn, después nos veremos._

- Nos vemos.- se cortó la comunicación.- Mierda.- el moreno iba a encenderse un cigarrillo pero recordó que estaba en un Centro Pokémon y se contuvo ante la idea.

- Ya volví, Maestro.- dijo Lucario apareciendo en escena detrás de Craig.

- ¿Encontraste un buen lugar?

- Hay una familia que alquila una habitación y allí podremos quedarnos por la noche.- contestó ubicándose junto a él.

- Muy bien.- sonrió y le dio un tazón lleno de PokéBlocks Verdes.- Toma, te los mereces.

- Gracias, Maestro.- se alejó un poco para sentarse en la mesa a comer. Lucario disfrutaba de estar así con su Maestro ya que era el único al que le mostraba tal cual era además de su amigo Kyle, pero también deseaba que su Maestro Pokémon mostrara sus sentimientos a alguien más, a alguien que lo quiera, a alguien que...- ... que lo ame...- pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Craig mirándolo, no había podido escuchar más que un simple murmullo.

- ¿Eh? ¡N-no, nada!- contestó.- Pensaba en voz alta.

- Bueno, luego de que termine de hacer unos PokéBlocks más iremos a esa casa.- Pasó un rato más y salieron del Centro Pokémon hacia la casa que Lucario había visto. La casa era grande, de dos pisos, techo color verde y paredes marrones. Había algunas masetas adornando la entrada y las ventanas, parecía que era una casa de una familia tranquila. Llamó a la puerta y en cuanto abrió su mirada serena se tornó en una de odio.

- ¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó Stan viéndolo de manera retadora.

- Eso no te importa, quiero hablar con la mujer de la casa.- contestó.- Pero creo que si hablo contigo será lo mismo.- atacó fríamente, desviando la vista hacia Lucario. Este lo miró con reproche, frunciendo levemente el ceño.- Quiero hablar con la mujer de la casa porque me dijeron que alquila habitaciones.

- Si, así es.- lo dudó unos segundos.- Bueno, está bien. ¡Oye, Tweek!- gritó el moreno.- ¿Sabes dónde está tu mamá?

- ¡Gah! ¡F-fue a comprar! ¡Y-ya vuelve!- contestó sentado en el sofá y viendo la tele.

- Ya escuchaste, se fue. Vuelve más tarde.- iba a cerrar la puerta pero Craig se lo impidió.

- Puedo esperar con ustedes.

- No porque ahora nos vamos a ir un rato para jugar en la Ruta 22.

- Iré con ustedes de todas formas.- una sonrisa desafiante surcó sus labios.

- Argh... Está bien.- cedió.- Haz lo que quieras.

Los dos chicos salieron acompañados por Craig y su Lucario. Llegaron a la Ruta 22, al Este de Viridian City, y Tweek tomó su Pokéball, aún dudando de sacar a su Jolteon o no.

- ¿Pasa algo con Jolteon, Tweek?- preguntó Stan.

- ¡Gah! ¡E-es que n-nunca, ngh, mostramos a J-Jolteon a e-extraños!- contestó con un tic en el ojo. Craig lo miró curioso. Algo le llamaba la atención de ese niño. Sintió algo extraño en el estómago, algo que nunca había sentido.

- Oye.- le dijo Stan, sacándole de sus pensamientos.- El Jolteon de Tweek es muy especial y otros entrenadores podrían robárselo si se llega a enterar que tiene un Pokémon así de raro. Debes cerrar bien la boca, ¿ok?- advirtió el moreno mientras sacaba tres Pokéballs.- ¡Umbreon, Golduck, Scyther!- arrojó las Pokéballs al aire y de ellas salieron las dos criaturas de antes a las que se sumaba otra parecida a una mantis religiosa verde, con grandes y afiladas cuchillas.

- Por mi está bien, no voy a andar de soplón.- contestó Craig con indiferencia y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- ¡Jolteon, sal!- Tweek arrojó la Pokéball y de ella salió el pequeño zorro de cabello erizado y color verde. Craig abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Ese niñito tenia un Shiny Jolteon? Había visto muchísimos Jolteon pero esos tipos de Jolteon eran muy especiales, además de ser verdes cuando originalmente deben ser de un amarillo eléctrico eran más rápidos, ágiles, fuertes y resistentes que los comunes, eran una joya para cualquier PokéColector.

- ¿Es el único Pokémon que tienes?- preguntó Craig interesado.

- S-si, es el único.- contestó abrazando al Pokémon, que le lamió la mejilla.- E-es mi m-mejor amigo...- Stan tosió.- ... amigo P-Pokémon.- agregó.- ¿P-por qué no nos, ngh, m-muestras tus Pokémon?- le preguntó.- D-diles que jue-guen un p-poco con los nuestros a-así hacen ejercicio.

- Está bien.- Craig sacó otras cinco Pokéballs, pero no eran de cualquier diseño. Eran Ultraballs. Los Pokémon que llevaba ahí seguramente eran bastante fuertes.- ¡Salgan...!- las lanzó al aire.- ¡Yanmega, Gallade, Garchomp, Magmortar, Shaymin!

Tweek quedó maravillado por la aparición de los Pokémon que jamás había visto ante él. Si había dos cosas que amaba esas eran el café y los Pokémon. Por más que esos Pokémon parecieran algo intimidantes también eran maravillosos, y ninguno se movió cuando el rubio con toda su inocencia se acercó a tocarlos. Miraron a Craig como esperando una orden pero este les dedicó una mirada que indicaba muy bien que si lo tocaban pasarían a mejor vida.

Yanmega, el primero, era como una libélula enorme, con enormes ojos rojos y alas. Aceptó el toque del niño con una sensación extraña, generalmente nadie más le trataba así más que su Maestro. Gallade era bastante parecido a un humano pero eso no impidió que Tweek también lo tocara cariñosamente. Observó con curiosidad que de los codos del Pokémon sobre salían dos especies de cuchillas desafiladas, pero que en realidad no lo eran. El siguiente fue Garchomp. Lucia bastante amenazador y lanzó un leve gruñido cuando el chico se le acercó, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Gallade. Tweek tocó sutilmente las enormes paletas en los antebrazos de Garchomp, teniendo cuidado de no alterarlo. Su mano fue a parar hasta su hocico, donde dio una caricia tranquilizadora. Magmortar fue el siguiente. A Tweek le causó algo de gracia los patrones que tenia en su estomago gracias a las flamas dibujadas en su cuerpo. Sintió una cálida sensación al apoyar su mano en él, era un calor suave y lleno de vida. Lo acarició con cariño y sonrió.

Stan lo miraba sonriente. Cuando Tweek examinaba los Pokémon que veía por primera vez, su temblor, sus tics, sus nervios, todo, todo eso se iba y sólo quedaba él como cualquier chico de quince años, relajándose y disfrutando de la compañía de los Pokémon. Llegó el turno de Shaymin. El pequeño corrió a esconderse detrás de Lucario, mirando a Tweek tímidamente.

- No tengas miedo, ve.- dijo Lucario, haciéndose a un lado.

- Pero...- Tweek se sorprendió tanto porque Lucario como Shaymin supieran hablar. Se acercó lentamente, de rodillas, a la pequeña criatura blanca cubierta de un arbustito verde y con una bonita flor en su oreja izquierda. Estiró su mano para que el pequeñín pudiera tomar confianza. Olfateó la mano humana que le presentaban, era la tercera persona a la que se le permitía que lo viera. Se acercó a Tweek y permitió que lo acariciara, luego que lo tomara en brazos y por último que lo levantara en un abrazo.

- Le agradas.- comentó Lucario al rubio, que se sobresaltó un poco.

- S-si, creo.- tembló levemente y miró a la pequeña criatura.

- Shaymin es uno de los Pokémon más raros que hay, casi como Mew.

- ¿Como Mew? ¿Cómo es posible eso?- preguntó Stan incrédulo.- "¿Es un Legendario?"- terminó pensando.

- ¿Q-quieren jugar a algo, c-chicos?- le preguntó a los Pokémon de Craig, que asintieron y gruñeron con gusto.

- Ten cuidado con la hierba alta.- advirtió Stan.

Pasaron un rato viendo a Tweek jugar con los Pokémon. Craig se sorprendía de lo bien que se relacionaba el chico con sus Pokémon, a los que no había visto tan felices con otros Pokémon en mucho tiempo. Mientras ellos jugaban, Stan le contó a Craig que Tweek tenía ciertos problemas de nervios y eso le provocaba exaltaciones, temblores y a veces ataques de pánico y paranoia ante la menor muestra de peligro. Lo triste era que, por eso mismo, no le habían dejado tener su Pokédex que le garantizaba poder ser un Maestro Pokémon y participar en la Liga Pokémon.

- Es muy injusto.- finalizó Stan.- Tweek es totalmente capaz de competir en la Liga Pokémon como cualquier otra persona. Él ama tanto a los Pokémon como al café.

- Ya veo.

Lo miró detenidamente. El joven rubio reía felizmente mientras temblaba sutilmente y ayudaba al pequeño Shaymin a saltar sobre Garchomp y Magmortar. Otra vez la sensación de calor en su cuerpo apareció. No sabia lo que era esa sensación, pero ese chico se la provocaba. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para sacarse esa sensación de la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Tenía una misión y debía cumplirla, e iba a hacerlo. De pronto escuchó un gritito por parte de Shaymin. El grito había sido causado por un grupo de Spearows, tres en total. No era la gran cosa, eran Pokémon algo agresivos poco peligrosos si se está con un equipo Pokémon bien entrenado... o eso creían. Los tres Spearows evolucionaron a Fearows. Y todos saben de lo que son capaces los Fearow.

- ¡Tweek, cuidado!- Stan corrió hacia el chico pero las aves fueron más rápidas y sacudieron sus enormes alas, levantando una gran ola de viento parecido a un tornado.- ¿¡Gust!

Tanto Stan como Craig y todos los Pokémon salieron volando hasta chocar contra el muro de piedra, pero Lucario se aferró lo más que pudo al suelo para tomar a los chicos, Stan y Craig, y Shaymin y así evitar que se lastimaran.

- ¡Tweek!- gritó Stan viendo que el rubio estaba tirado en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza. Había hecho un buen movimiento, tirarse y aferrarse al suelo era una buena idea para evitar que la mayor fuerza del tornado te afectara, pero no era buena idea cuando se estaba tan cerca de tres Fearows enfurecidos. Los picos de los Fearows y Spearows brillaron con una luz blanca y Craig supo lo que se venia. Si no los detenía, Tweek podría...

- ¡Lucario! ¡Usa Extreme Speed para llegar a Tweek y sacarlo de allí!- ordenó Craig mientras sostenía a Shaymin.

Lucario obedeció en el acto, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para poder llegar rápido a Tweek y salvarlo. Logró llegar y sacarlo de en medio, haciendo que los Fearows terminaran con sus picos clavados en la tierra, pero a cambio recibió un impacto en el lado izquierdo del cuerpo. Cayó sobre su lado derecho, abrazando a Tweek para evitar que saliera herido.

- ¡Gah! ¡E-estás herido!

- Estoy, bien... Argh...- mentira, no estaba nada bien. Los ataques tipo Volador eran muy efectivos contra él. A duras penas logró ponerse de pie.- Argh...

- ¡Lucario! Mierda...- trató de buscar en su bolsillo una Poción o algo para ayudar a su compañero pero gruñó al no encontrar nada.

- ¡T-ten, c-cómela!- Tweek extendió una baya amarilla, con puntos naranjas y unas hojitas verdes.- ¡E-es una, ngh, Sitrus Berry! ¡T-te ayudará!

Lucario tomó la Baya y, sin dudarlo, la comió. Era muy dura pero ya había comido muchas de esas antes y sabía cómo morder. En cuanto la tragó, sintió que algo de fuerza le volvía al cuerpo y podría luchar al menos un poco. Los Fearows ya habían sacado sus picos de la tierra y se preparaban para más. Esto no iba bien, Lucario era fuerte pero no había forma en que pudiera vencer a tres Pokémon que lo superaban en tipo, salud y número. Miró de reojo a Tweek, que parecía estar concentrado observando algo fijamente, ¿qué podía estar captando tanto su atención? Craig no sabía qué hacer. Todos sus Pokémons, menos Lucario y Shaymin, estaban inconcientes. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenia que pensar en algo y rápido.

- ¡Ahora!- gritó Tweek, haciendo que tanto Lucario como Shaymin, Craig y Stan se sobresaltaran.

Al momento del grito de Tweek, un enorme rayo golpeó contra los tres Fearows. La descarga eléctrica los dejó fuera de combate con un solo golpe exceptuando a uno que se preparaba para atacar a lo que sea que le atacara.

- ¡Jol-teon...!- Tweek se ubicó delante de Lucario y señaló contra el Fearow que quedaba.- ¡Usa Bite!

Una pequeña criatura verde pasó a gran velocidad entre Craig y Stan, saltando alto hasta llegar a la intersección del cuello y el ala derecha del Fearow, aplicando un fuerte mordisco y logrando que el ave chillara por el golpe. El Fearow calló sobre sus amigos, Jolteon aterrizó grácilmente en el suelo, justo frente a Tweek.

- Eso fue...- empezó Stan.

- ... perfecto.- finalizó Craig, impresionado por la fuerza de ese ataque.

- ¡B-bien hecho, Jolteon!- se agachó y extendió sus brazos, alentando a su Pokémon a que saltara a sus brazos.- L-lo hiciste bien.- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelaje puntiagudo y cargado aún con un poco de electricidad.

Un rato después de haber pasado por esa batalla, fueron al Centro Pokémon para curar a todo el equipo de Stan y Craig. Joy se extrañó que los chicos se llevaran tan bien y que el aura fría del moreno ojiverde se esfumara así como si nada. En la casa del rubio los padres recibieron alegres al invitado, agradeciéndole que haya venido y pidiéndole que se quedara unos días más. Cenaron tranquilamente, los Pokémon comieron en el patio trasero de la casa, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente bien. Llegó la hora de dormir, los padres fueron a su habitación y Craig fue hacia la habitación de invitados. Dejó sus Pokéballs en la mesita de luz y se sentó en la cama. ¿Por qué ahora no podía evitar fijarse en ese rubio? No podía dejar de pensar en su cabello, en sus ojos, en su rostro, en su sonrisa... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Lucario observó esto y sonrió para sus adentros. Cielos, iba a disfrutar esto.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Maestro?- preguntó sentándose en un rincón.

- Si, estoy bien.- dijo levantándose y entregándole una cobija que siempre traía consigo.- Sólo pensaba en la batalla de hoy. Esa batalla fue increíble. Duró poco tiempo pero fue bien pensada.

- Yo creo que el joven Tweek fue muy listo. Es un chico especial.- comentó. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba Craig no dijo nada, sólo se recostó en la cama y trató de dormir.- Buenas noches, Maestro.

- Buenas noches, Lucario.- se volteó y cubrió sus Pokéballs con una manta para transmitirles calor a los Pokémons que dormían.

Durmió placidamente toda la noche, pensando en ese cabello rubio y desordenado que le llamaba la atención. A la mañana siguiente, Craig despertó estirándose y pasándose una mano por el cabello. Observó que Lucario no estaba durmiendo y que ya eran como las diez de la mañana.

- Rayos, me quedé dormido.- protestó levantándose pesadamente. Salió de la habitación, fue al baño y bajó al comedor.

- ¡Ah, buenos días Craig!- saludó la madre de Tweek.- Me alegra que haya despertado. Aquí tiene el desayuno.

- Oh, no era necesario.- dijo abrochándose el cinturón la tira donde tenia todas sus Pokéballs.- No se hubiera molestado.

- Vamos, saque a sus Pokémons para que desayunen también.

- Gracias.- sacó a sus Pokémons y desayunaron tranquilamente. Buscó con la mirada a Stan y a Tweek, especialmente a Tweek, pero no estaban.- ¿Dónde están los chicos?- preguntó curioso. Lucario soltó una risilla por lo bajo mientras los demás Pokémons lo miraron confuso.

- Oh, ellos fueron a tener un pequeño combate matutino, sólo es por diversión. Están practicando para poder entrar a la Liga Pokémon.

- Pero Stan me dijo que él no...- se detuvo.

- Si, lo sé.- dijo la madre con melancolía.- Pero convencí al Profesor Oak de que le diera una Pokédex si él ganaba un combate Pokémon.

- Oh, ya veo.- no supo bien cómo se le ocurrió la idea, pero quería ayudar a ese chico. Terminó de desayunar, regresó a todos sus Pokémons a las Pokéballs y salió. Buscó a los muchachos por todos lados y los encontró finalmente en la entrada a Viridian City.- Oh, vaya.

- ¡Así se hace, Umbreon!- alentó Stan mientras su Pokémon esquivaba los rayos que lanzaba su contrincante.

- ¡Ack!- el rubio se estremeció levemente al darse cuenta de la presencia de Craig y Lucario. No sabía por qué pero la presencia del joven tres años mayor que él le causaba un cosquilleo en el cuerpo.- ¡U-usa T-Thunder Wave!- ordenó el rubio, volviendo a la realidad, mientras el Pokémon cargaba energía en todo su cuerpo y se preparaba para lanzarla hacia su enemigo.

- ¡Umbreon, esquívalo rápido y usa Faint Attack!- la criatura negra logró esquivar por muy poco el ataque de Jolteon, sintiendo una leve electricidad tocar sus patas traseras. Se acercó rápidamente a Jolteon para no errar el ataque y lo embistió fuertemente, lanzándolo un par de metros.- Muy bien. ¡Ahora, corre y embístelo!- Umbreon obedeció y corrió a gran velocidad hacia el Jolteon verde. Tweek lo máximo que pudo hacer fue ordenarle que lo esquivara.- ¡Otra vez!- Craig se percató de que lo que trataba de hacer Stan era acorralar a Jolteon para poder atacarlo libremente.- Vamos, Tweek, ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?- preguntó Stan.

- ¡Tweek! ¡No dejes que te acorrale, concéntrate!- alentó Craig cruzado de brazos y con mirada seria. Tweek lo miró sorprendido y tardó 3.5 segundos en reaccionar. Tenía razón, lo estaba acorralando.

- ¡J-Jolteon c-corre hacia esa ro-ca!- ordenó señalando una roca cercana a donde estaban.

Jolteon asintió entendiendo más o menos la idea del rubio. Trepó los primeros centímetros de la roca y se giró esperando una orden.

- ¡S-salta! ¡Lo, ngh, más a-alto que p-puedas!- Obedeciendo a su Maestro Jolteon usó toda su fuerza en sus patas traseras saltó tan alto como pudo. Umbreon alzó la vista para verlo pero el sol le cegó por completo.- ¡Z-Zap Cannon!

Jolteon cargó una fuerte esfera de energía eléctrica en su boca. Cuando la bola de energía alcanzó una buena carga, disparó el electro cañón contra el Umbreon cegado. El impacto dio de lleno en el Umbreon, que largó un pequeño quejido de dolor y cayó al suelo derrotado.

- ¡Umbreon!- Stan se apuró a ir con su Umbreon y saber si estaba bien.

- ¡Gah! ¿E-está b-bien?- preguntó Tweek preocupado.

- Si, estará bien después de un descanso. Bien hecho Tweek.- el moreno tomó a su Umbreon en brazos y lo sostuvo con una mano mientras que la otra la apoyaba en el hombro del rubio.- Y buen Zap Cannon Jolteon.

- ¡Jol!

- Esa fue una batalla muy buena.- la voz de un hombre detrás de ellos les llamó la atención.- Me parece que haber venido aquí fue una buena idea.

- ¡Profesor Oak!- exclamó Stan Marsh, viendo al recién llegado. Craig escuchó ese nombre e intentó ocultarse detrás de una casa junto con Lucario, su presencia allí no era buena.- Me alegra verlo.

- Fue muy interesante.- dijo mirando a los dos jóvenes.- ¿Tú eres Tweek?- le preguntó al rubio.

- Si, y-yo lo soy.- hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tartamudear, para no temblar, para que su tic desapareciera.

- Me han hablado mucho de ti, me han contado que tú no podías obtener tu Pokédex...- Tweek bajó la mirada haciendo una mueca, eso no era un buen recuerdo. Por un segundo su mundo se derrumbó, pensó que tal vez no le darían el derecho de ser Maestro Pokémon.- ... Sin embargo, aquí vi algo muy diferente a lo que me dijeron. Dijeron que eras un niño incapaz de dar órdenes a tu Pokémon, que no resistías la presión... Ahora veo que eso estaba mal.

- Eso significa...

- Voy a entregarles esto a los dos.- el Profesor Oak sacó de su bolsillo dos Pokédex. Una se la dio a Stan y la otra a Tweek.- Estén preparados, porque ser Entrenador no es tarea fácil. Van a vivir muchas aventuras completando toda la información de estas Pokédex. Les recomiendo empaquen sus cosas y luego despidanse de sus madres para un viaje largo. Confío en que ustedes serán grandes Maestros Pokémon.

- ¡Si!- dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Bueno, ahora me retiro. Nos veremos luego, chicos.- el hombre se retiró sonriente, y mirando distraídamente hacia la derecha, le pareció ver una cara conocida. Pensó que no era posible que ÉL estuviera aquí, que no debería, que se había confundido. Meditando esto, se fue por donde vino hacia su laboratorio.

- ¿Qué te parece, Tweek?- preguntó Stan al rubio, pero no contestó.- ¿Tweek?- el moreno se puso frente al rubio y lo vio llorando, apretando con una mano su Pokédex y con Jolteon en la otra.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- P-por fin... ¡T-tengo mi Pokédex!- abrazó fuertemente a Stan, que correspondió el abrazo con algo más de calma.- ¡N-no puedo c-creerlo, ngh! E-estoy muy feliz.

- Tweek, espera, vas a aplastar a Umbreon y Jolteon.- pidió Stanley, haciendo que el rubio se separara de él.

- L-lo siento.

- Felicitaciones.- dijo una voz detrás de los chicos.

- Oh, hola Craig. Y gracias.

- G-gracias.

- Y dime, ¿ahora qué harás?- le preguntó dándole un PokéBlock verde a Lucario.

- ¿Uhu?

- Ya sabes, ahora que tienes una Pokédex podrías darle uso y recolectar información sobre muchos Pokémon... "Y tal vez podamos encontrar algunos legendarios..."- pensó.

- P-pues...- Tweek miró a Jolteon, que asintió efusivamente.

- Vamos, Tweek. Puede ser divertido.- apoyó Stan.

- E-está, ngh, bien... Vamos.- dijo con una sonrisa feliz y nerviosa a la vez.

- ¡Genial! ¡Llevaré a Umbreon al Centro Pokémon y luego iremos a casa a empacar!- Stan parecía muy emocionado. No era extraño, un chico de diecisiete años como él tenía ansias de aventuras.

Craig sonrió ante esto. Iba a ser la primera vez que tendría compañía en mucho tiempo, además aprovecharía para cumplir con su trabajo mientras viajaban. Tweek y Stan estabas ojeando un poco las Pokédex mientras caminaban con Craig y Lucario al Centro Pokémon.

Nombre: Tweek Tweak.

Edad: Quince años.

Ciudad de origen: Viridian City.

Nº de I.D.: 44312.

Nº de Pokémons en el equipo: 1.

Nº total de Pokémons: 1.

Nombre: Stanley Marsh.

Edad: Diecisiete años.

Ciudad de origen: Viridian City.

Nº de I.D.: 13630.

Nº de Pokémons en el equipo: 3.

Nº total de Pokémons: 3.

- "Esto va a ser interesante... Muy, muy interesante."- pensó Lucario viendo la manera en que su Maestro se fijaba de soslayo en el rubio, que jugueteaba con su Pokédex como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto el número de I.D. de Tweek es mi número de I.D. en el Pokémon Platino... y el de Stan es también mío pero del Pokémon Esmeralda xD**

**Sheza****: Ok, iré preparando el granero T-T**

**Kyuubi****: No seas así, recién empieza! Tal vez les guste ^^**

**Sheza****: Eso espero T-T**

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, como ya saben, esperamos sus valiosos reviews! Yo por ser la escritora y Sheza porque sino se suicida ^^**

**Sheza****: Gracias por leer! Recuerden preguntar lo que quieran!**

**Kyuubi****: Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi****: No sé cómo pero... Por Dios estamos en el segundo capitulo xD Lo que me acongoja es que por desgracia yo no soy buena dibujante, sino dibujaría a los personajes T-T**

**Sheza****: Wiiiii estoy feliiiiiiiz *saca unas porras y las agita***

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, bueno ya... Tampoco tanta emoción -.-**

**Sheza****: *sigue sin escucharla* LAlaLA!**

**Kyuubi****: Ay, esta chica... Bueno, en cuanto a la pregunta de Blaze... Siii, habrá un poco de Cryle xDDD pero esto es un Creek así que será muy leve... Y no, jamás xD, Kyle es el uke oficial de Stan (o Craig :O) así que no creo ponerlo de seme... o si :O? xD! Y algo más, Jolteon aquí es VERDE porque es un Shiny Jolteon (Jolteon Brillante) que son de un color distinto a los originales! Además de ser más fuertes, veloces, ágiles y resistentes. Un Jolteon común es amarillo pero estos, que son verdes, son difíciles de ver y encontrar.**

**Sheza****: Quiero una galleta!**

**Kyuubi****: Por qué te comportas como una niña? Dios, no debí dejarte ver las películas de Disney otra vez -.-**

**Sheza****: Galletaaaa!**

**Kyuubi****: Ok, ok! Disfruten la lectura mientras volvemos! *la agarra de la mano y se la lleva***

- Esto está yendo tal cual planeo.- un hombre se encontraba moviendo suavemente su copa de vino tinto, viendo por el monitor que todo estaba saliendo bien.

- Me dijeron que me mandó a llamar.- habló una voz detrás de él. En el cuarto oscuro había entrado un joven junto a su Pokémon.

- Así es.- el hombre dio vuelta en su sillón giratorio y dejó la copa de vino en su escritorio.- Quería pedirte una misión importante.

- Yo no quiero unirme a su grupito de bufones con uniforme.- dijo dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.- Yo cobro y trabajo, esa es la regla número uno.

- Lo sé, mira a este joven. - le tendió una foto de un chico. El otro la tomó y la vio con cuidado.

- Lo siento, pero no. Yo no vigilo.

- No quiero que lo vigiles, quiero que le robes algo que quiero. Mis hombres trataron de encontrarlo pero los evade muy bien a todos y escapa a gran velocidad. Los dos objetos en cuestión tienen un gran valor y son muy importantes, además de tener una gran apreciación para cualquier arqueólogo.

- Quiero parte de esos tesoros.- negoció el chico.- Siempre es así, como forma de pago tomo la mitad de lo que tengo que buscar, robar o recuperar. En caso de 'sacar del camino', cobraré muy alto. Esa es mi forma de pago.

- Claro, no hay problema. Puedes tener la mitad de eso.- aceptó.- "Idiota."- pensó.- Ahora, ¿puedo confiar en que hará su trabajo joven...?

- Soy Damien Thorn.- observó nuevamente la foto, aunque no se veía bien pudo ver algo del chico que tenia que buscar.- ¿Cómo se llama y dónde lo puedo encontrar?- preguntó llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca.

- Se llama Phillip Pirrup, pero se hace llamar Pip. La última vez que lo vimos fue en Mont Mortar (Monte Mortero), en la región de Johto en la Ruta 42, al Oeste de Mahogany Town (Pueblo Caoba) y al Este de Ecruteak City (Ciudad Iris).

- Ya sé dónde está el Mont Mortar, yo nací en Johto.- dijo el joven con indiferencia.- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó guardándose la foto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta cuero.

- Si. Puedes empezar.

- Entendido. Vamos, Houndoom.- Damien se volteó y salió de la habitación fumando tranquilamente. Al momento de salir lo cegó un poco las luces del pasillo.

El muchacho era moreno, de ojos rojos, piel blanca, vestido con chaqueta de cuero y pantalón de jeans negros, usando unos tennis blancos y negros. Lo interesante era que llevaba un collar con una cruz al revés, dando a entender que, ese muchacho, no era muy buena persona. Su Pokémon era negro, con unas especies de anillos metálicos en sus patas, huesos en su espalda y cuernos largos. Su cola terminaba con forma de punta de flecha. Salieron del laberíntico edificio y se quedaron parados allí, frente a la puerta secreta.

- "Así que... Pip... Muy bien, que empiece la cacería."- sonrió con malicia.- Houndoom, regresa.- devolvió al Pokémon negro a la esfera blanca y roja. Sacó otra Pokéball y de ella salió ave metálica de cuello y cola largas, con algo que parecía un collar doble en su cuello.- Skarmory, pequeña, debemos ir a Johto.- subió a la espalda del Pokémon fácilmente.- Vamos a Ecruteak City.

- ¡Skaaaar!- la criatura, a pesar de estar hecha de metal, levantó vuelo ágilmente y emprendió marcha a gran velocidad.

- Tweek, ¿ya estas listo?- preguntó Stan entrando en la habitación del chico rubio.

- ¡Arck! ¡N-no, aún no!- contestó el muchacho. Vio que su amigo tenia algo en manos, era un huevo.- ¿Q-qué es eso?

- ¡Oh, esto! ¡Es un Huevo Pokémon!- señaló el huevo color blanco con ciertas manchas negras. Stan se lo entregó a Tweek y este lo miró sumamente curioso.

- In-creíble...- murmuró acercando el huevo a su oído.- S-se puede, ngh, escuchar un poco... Se mueve un poco.

- Así es. Mi padre dice que cuanto más viajes con él, más pronto nacerá.

- ¿V-vas a llevarlo?

- No, tú lo harás.- Tweek soltó un fuerte '¿¡Gah!' y casi se le cae el huevo.- Hablo enserio, quiero que tengas ese huevo. Te hará bien familiarizarte con más Pokémons, además de que ya necesitas empezar a armarte tu equipo de seis.

- ¿Q-qué Pokémon tiene?

- Ni idea, ni mi padre lo sabe. Dice que lo encontraron en la zona Norte Ruta 120 de Hoenn, bajo la lluvia y entre la hierba alta.

- ¿N-no pensaron q-que tenia, ngh familia?- regañó el rubio abrazando el huevo, como si quisiera darle contención.

- Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya tiene el olor a humano, no creo que los padres lo quieran ahora.

- ¡P-podría, ngh, e-escuchar-te!

- Tweek, es sólo un huevo.- suspiró el ojiazul. La verdad que Tweek adoraba mucho a los Pokémon.- Debemos apurarnos, Craig nos espera.

- ¿V-vamos a ir, ngh, c-con Craig?- preguntó temblando.- M-me da... m-miedo.- mentira. Dijo eso para no decir que junto a ese muchacho de cabello negro.

- No te preocupes.- Stan pasó un brazo por la espalda del muchacho y lo abrazó por la cintura, haciéndolo estremecer.- Estarás a salvo conmigo, Umbreon y Jolteon. "Pero más conmigo."- finalizó.- Ahora vamos.

- S-si.- Tweek se puso su mochila y tomó el huevo con cuidado. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y Stan fue detrás de él.- ¡J-Jolteon! M-mira, este es, ngh, tu nu-nuevo amigo o amiga.- dijo mostrándole el Huevo Pokémon. Jolteon se acercó y lo olfateó un poco, ladeando la cabeza.

- ¡Jol!- exclamó feliz.

Craig se encontraba junto a Lucario, observando el gimnasio Viridian. Un hombre le había dicho que ese gimnasio ahora estaba abandonado debido a la desaparición de su líder. Algo dentro de él le hizo sentir algo extraño ante esto.

- Lucario.- llamó.

- ¿Diga, Maestro?

- ¿Crees que... hice las decisiones correctas?- preguntó.

- ...- Lucario lo miró algo sorprendido, pensando. Volteó a ver el gimnasio.- Yo le pregunto, ¿qué es correcto o incorrecto? Eso se ve dependiendo del punto de vista de cada uno, nadie puede decirlo con certeza.- hubo un corto silencio.- Por ejemplo...- continuó.- ... yo seguiré a mi Maestro a donde sea que vaya, no me importa si dicen que está mal, yo creo que es lo correcto.

- Gracias Lucario.- el moreno dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro de su compañero.- Bueno...- Craig se acomodó su bolso azul y volteó hacia la casa de los Tweak.- Vamos, seguro que ya deben estar esperándonos.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros y allí se encontraron con los dos jóvenes, Umbreon, Jolteon y... ¿un huevo? ¿Un Huevo Pokémon? Stan le contó todo a Craig y aceptó tener que cargar con el huevo. A la madre de Tweek le costó mucho despedirse de su hijo, dándole un termo con café para el camino, y le pidió tanto a Stan como a Craig que lo cuidaran. Salieron por el Norte, hacia la Ruta 2 para entrar hacia Viridian Forest (Bosque Verde). Craig pensó que esa sería una buena oportunidad para que Tweek se entrenara un poco más y capturara algunos Pokémon como Pikachu, la estúpida rata amarilla eléctrica (N/A: Nada personal, pero realmente odio que en el anime a Pikachu lo hagan tan fuerte siendo que hay Pokémons más fuertes xD), o tal vez algún otro Pokémon Bicho...

- No le tendrán miedo a los Pokémon Bicho, ¿no?- preguntó Craig en tono de burla, Stan lo miró molesto.

- Mi Scyther es un Pokémon tipo Bicho/Volador, es obvio que no le tendré miedo. Y Tweek le tiene más miedo a las personas que a los Pokémon.- contestó cruzándose de brazos.

- Menos mal, sino ya se parecerían a un amigo mío que le tiene terror a los Pokémon Bicho. Ve uno y grita como niña.

- En otro lugar -

- ¡Achu!- un joven pelirrojo estaba descansando y sentado en una roca cuando de repente estornudó.- Alguien debe estar hablando de mí... Espero que sea Craig.- sonrió.

- Volviendo con los demás -

- Este bosque está muy tranquilo, ¿no?- se extrañó Stan mientras cruzaban el sendero del bosque.

- ¿P-por qué lo, ngh, dices?

- Bueno... Estamos en temporada de evolución donde los Kakuna evolucionan a Beedrill y son vulnerables a los ataques de otros Pokémon y entrenadores... y todavía no apareció ni un solo Beedrill o Kakuna, ni siquiera Weedle...

- Tiene razón. No apareció ni un solo Pokémon desde que entramos. Algo anda mal.- apoyó Craig dándose cuenta de la situación.

- ¡Jol jol jol!- chillaba el Pokémon de Tweek, parecía alarmado.

- Breon...- Umbreon se puso en posición de ataque, gruñendo fieramente hacia donde chillaba Jolteon. El lugar donde señalaban era un rincón bastante oscuro del bosque.

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un enemigo en las sombras? ¡Esto ya es un cliché muy usado!- (Sheza: Cállate, Stan!)

- Lucario, usa tu vista aural y fíjate si hay algo por allá.- ordenó Craig.

- Si, Maestro.- Lucario se agachó para poner sus patas delanteras en el suelo, cerrando los ojos, los apéndices negros debajo de sus orejas se levantaron y comenzó a escanear la zona. De repente pareció sentir lo que era esa cosa.- ¡Eso es...!

Antes de poder terminar de hablar todos sintieron una enorme presión sobre ellos, haciéndolos caer. Tweek protegió el huevo lo más que pudo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Stan trató de ponerse de pie pero le era inútil, ni Craig podía equilibrarse.

De las sombras apareció un joven con un Pokémon junto a él. El Pokémon era Alakazam, de tipo Psíquico, color marrón claro, una cuchara en cada mano, erguido como una persona, con pecho, hombros, antebrazos y rodillas cubiertos por una especie de cascarones marrones, y lo que parecía ser dos bigotes salían de su cara. Las cucharas en ese momento brillaban envueltas en un color azul, demostrando que el Pokémon estaba usando su poder psíquico para inmovilizarlos.

- Ustedes...- dijo el entrenador del Pokémon, un encapuchado que no dejaba ver su rostro.- ¿Saben qué le pasó a los Pokémon de Viridian Forest?

- No tenemos idea... de lo que pasó...- contestó Craig con algo de dificultad.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me mienten? Los Pokémon desaparecieron hace ya un par de horas.

- ¡Oh, claro! ¡Nosotros que recién llegamos hicimos que los Pokémon se fueran hace un par de horas! Claaaaro, cómo no se me había ocurrido.- se burló Stan, ya bastante enojado con la situación.

- Alakazam, enséñale modales.

- Kazam.- el Pokémon usó sus poderes para levantar a Stan y arrojarlo contra el árbol más cercano.

- ¡S-Stan!- Tweek pudo incorporarse un poco, lo suficiente para que el joven notara el huevo en sus brazos.

- Ese huevo... Alakazam, detente.- ordenó, Alakazam al instante obedeció. Se acercó a Tweek y vio el huevo.- Ese huevo tiene algo especial, debes cuidarlo bien.- le dijo.

- ¿Q-qué?

El joven se dio la vuelta y se fue con su Alakazam justo como vino, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del bosque.

- ¿Qué demonios?- Craig sacudió un poco la cabeza.

- ¡S-Stan!- exclamó Tweek corriendo hacia el moreno, que estaba inconciente junto a un árbol.

- ¿Quién habrá sido ese chico?- preguntó Lucario.

- No lo sé, pero no me cayó para nada bien.

- Bueno, nos costó pero logramos llegar a Pewter City (Ciudad Plateada).- anunció Stan estirándose un poco.- Bueno, ahora queda saber qué pasó con los Pokémon del bosque.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡E-esto es demasiada p-presión!- chilló Tweek.

- Tranquilo, Tweek no va a haber pro-... ¿eh?- Stan desvió la vista un poco al Oeste, viendo movimientos extraños de unos hombres a lo lejos.- ¿Y eso?

- Parecen movimientos extraños...- acotó Craig.- Vamos.

- ¿C-cómo?

- Tweek, tenemos que ir a ver qué pasa.

- P-pero C-Craig...

- En esas cajas...- interrumpe Lucario, usando su vista aural.- En esas cajas llevan Pokémons, creo que en su mayoría Beedrills

- ¿Vas a dejar a esos Pokémon, Tweek?- preguntó Stan al rubio.

- ¡P-por supuesto q-que no!

- Entonces, vamos.- anunció Craig mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban las cinco personas.

- ¡Espera!- Stan lo siguió, y Tweek no tuvo más opción que seguirlos.

- Vamos, apúrate.- dijo uno de los hombres.

- Estoy haciéndolo lo más rápido que puedo, deja de quejarte.

- Bueno, parece que no te esfuerzas mucho, hazlo.- dijo un tercero.

- ¡Oigan!- llamó Stan, los cinco voltearon y vieron a los tres chicos parados a unos pocos metros de ellos.- ¿Qué hacen con esos Pokémon?

- ¿Pokémon? No sabemos de lo que hablas.- habló un cuarto. En ese momento, la caja que llevaba en manos se le cayó al suelo, abriéndose y dejando ver a tres pequeños Weedle, probablemente recién nacidos.

- Ajá, seguro.- Craig les mostró el dedo medio.

- Eh... Estos son nuestros.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Saben que tener tantos Pokémon es imposible? Un entrenador sólo puede llevar seis Pokémons con él. Ustedes no pueden tener tantos.

- Chicos, estos niños necesitan aprender una lección.- habló el primero del grupo.- ¡Sal, Golbat!- el hombre lanzó una Pokéball de la que salió un enorme murciélago azul y morado, de grandes alas, una enorme boca con afilados colmillos y orejas pequeñas.- Espero que estén preparados.

- Ya verán...- Stan iba a sacar a su Golduck pero Craig lo detuvo.

- Deja que yo me encargue de esto.- dijo sacando una Ultraball.- ¡Ve, Gallade!- al instante salió Gallade, el Pokémon de Craig, dispuesto a pelear contra lo que sea.

- ¿Qué Pokémon es ese?- preguntó uno de los ladrones.

- Ni idea, pero será un buen motín. ¡Ataca, Goltab! ¡Usa Air Cutter!- Golbat empezó a cargar dos cuchillas giratorias de aire frente a él, lanzándoselas a Gallade.

- ¡Esquívalo y usa Ice Punch a mi señal!- Gallade se quedó inmóvil, esperando la señal, el ataque cada vez se acercaba más, pero Gallade tenía confianza en su entrenador.- ¡Ahora!- justo al momento de moverse, el ataque impactó contra el suelo levantando una enorme nube de tierra y pasto.

- ¿Dónde está?- se preguntaba el hombre buscando al Pokémon de Craig.

De repente, entre el humo, una figura saltó muy alto y aterrizó frente a Golbat, el puño de Gallade se iluminó con una luz blanca y golpeó a Golbat justo en la... 'nariz' y le causó un gran daño. Pero el Pokémon aún no se rendía, quería clavar sus colmillos en Gallade.

- ¡Golbat, rápido, usa Leech Life para chuparle la vida!- ordenó el hombre en un intento desesperado a que su Pokémon ganara.

- ¡Eso jamás! ¡Gallade, acábalo con un Psycho Cut!

- Ga... ¡... llade!- el Pokémon Cuchilla, como se solía llamar la especie, cargó energía psiquica en las cuchillas de sus brazos y golpeó con ellas al Pokémon Murciélago. El Golbat calló rendido al suelo, con suerte podría respirar hasta que lo llevaran al Centro Pokémon.

- ¡Salgamos de aquí!- los cinco tipos salieron corriendo, dejando al pobre Golbat herido en el suelo.

- Cobardes.- masculló Craig.- Gallade, abre esas cajas.- el Pokémon de un rápido movimiento usó sus cuchillas para romper todas las cajas, liberando a todos los Pokémon. Los Beedrills no atacaron como se suponía, sólo se llevaron los pequeños Kakuna a un lugar más seguro. Habían unos cuantos Pikachu también, que salieron a todo correr y esconderse con los Weedle.- Vámonos de aquí.

- ¡E-espera!- Tweek le dio el huevo a Stan y corrió hacia el Golbat herido.

- ¿Qué haces? Ese Pokémon es del enemigo.

- ¡Y-ya no lo, ngh, es! ¡Gah, lo aban-donaron!

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cómo 'y qué'?- se metió Stan.- No podemos dejarlo. ¡Si no lo ayudamos puede morir!

- Sigo sin saber por qué se alteran tanto.

- ¡Es un ser vivo y tiene tanto derecho a vivir como tú! ¡Pero claro, supongo que tú no lo sabes porque no aprecias a los Pokémon como Tweek y yo lo hacemos!

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- Craig ya se estaba molestando y Lucario temía porque se lanzara contra el moreno a golpearlo.

- P-porque G-Gallade está herido.- interrumpió Tweek. Craig volteó a verlo y, efectivamente, el pie izquierdo de Gallade estaba teñido de un color marrón por la tierra y rojo por el golpe.

- Se lastimó porque te confiaste mucho. No es mala idea hacer lo que quisiste, pero tendrías que haberlo hecho antes y evitar que Gallade se lastimara.

Craig sólo devolvió al Pokémon a su Pokéball, se prendió un cigarrillo y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, como hacia cuando lo dejaban sin palabras o cuando no podía alegar nada en su defensa. Lucario se aproximó al Pokémon herido y lo cargó en su espalda.

- Lo llevaré al Centro Pokémon.- anunció sonriendo con tristeza.

- Déjame que te ayude.- Stan le devolvió el Huevo Pokémon a su dueño y ayudó a Lucario a llevarlo.

- ¿Breon?- preguntó Umbreon, viendo algo preocupado a su Maestro.

- No te preocupes, Umbreon, estará bien si lo llevamos ya a un Centro Pokémon.- contestó el moreno.- Tweek, vamos.

- ¡Gah! ¡S-si!- corrió para llegar junto a Marsh, volteando un segundo.- "¿Quién habrá sido ese que estaba allí?"- se preguntó a sí mismo.

**Kyuubi****: Y bueeeeeeeeno, hasta aquí llega!**

**Sheza****: Gracias por haber leído!**

**Kyuubi****: Una aclaración antes que nada: Arceus. Es conocido como el Pokémon de la creación y el primer Pokémon existente, el que creó el planeta y a los Pokémon, es el Dios de los Pokémon!**

**Sheza****: Entonces en vez de 'catolicismo' sería 'arceulismo'?**

**Kyuubi****: ... *silencio* ... Como decía, no se preocupen por todas estas cosas porque haré más aclaraciones en los capítulos y en sus respuestas a reviews... Ahora, me toca hacer un anuncio: No podré escribir los capítulos hasta unos cuantos dias T-T**

**Sheza****: Siiiiiiii! Pero no se preocupen porque yo lo haré! Tendré el control de todo! *risa malvada***

**Kyuubi****: Escribirás lo que yo te diga ¬¬**

**Sheza****: Y por qué debería!**

**Kyuubi****: Sheza, si no haces lo que yo te digo con el fic me doblaré la otra muñeca, pero no por caerme, por molerte a golpes!**

**Sheza****: Está bien, está bien -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Así está mejor -.- Bueno, dejen sus reviews con sus dudas y opiniones! Nos leemos! A propósito, si quieren una ayuda muy completa sobre los Pokémon, para ver imágenes o cosas así, visiten esta página completísima: ./wiki/WikiDex allí encontrarán toda a información que quieran con imágenes y demás, si les sirve así pueden entender más la historia! Igual recuerden que para eso también estoy yo xD! Oh, y adoré el dibujo de Craig x Tweek que hizo Dennis-chan xD! Fui la primera en dejar comentario xD! Ahora si, saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi****: De alguna forma me las arreglo para pasar cuatro juegos de Pokémon al mismo tiempo mientras escribo el fanfiiic con una sola mano :D!**

**Sheza****: Pensé que sería yo la que escribiera ¬¬**

**Kyuubi****: Si es cierto, pero prefiero aguantarme el dolor y escribir igual, los fans lo merecen TwT! Además tú escribirías lo que quisieras sin prestarme atención a lo que yo diga!**

**Sheza****: Loca -.- Pero por qué juegas a cuatro juegos de Pokémon al mismo tiempo?**

**Kyuubi****: Porque tengo que ver ataques buenos para los Pokémons, además de stats base, naturalezas, tipos, lugares donde sus stats suban el doble por lluvia, tormenta arena o día soleado...**

**Sheza****: ... Te está haciendo mal esto -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Nah, no es problema, además ya me los he pasado todos ^^!**

**Sheza****: Pero qué no era más fácil fijarte tus equipos Pokémon de las partidas guardadas en vez de empezar de nuevo? O sino hacer que pongan huevos para criar Pokémon nuevos... o atrapar Pokémons nuevos porque la mayoría de los que hasta ahora vimos se pueden tener más de uno...**

**Kyuubi****: ...**

**Sheza****: ...**

**Kyuubi****: MIENTES!**

**Sheza****: Em... O...k? M-mejor dejamos que lean, si ^^"?**

**Kyuubi****: Disfruteeeeeen y gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior ^^!**

Los muchachos se encontraban en el Centro Pokémon de Pewter City. Según la enfermera Joy el Pokémon iba a estar bien luego de un largo descanso. Craig se quedó en el Centro Pokémon hablando por su PokéGear y Stan avisó a la oficial Jenny (Oficial Maya en España) de los problemas que habían causado esos entrenadores, a lo que ella aseguró que jamás ocurriría de nuevo porque reforzarían la vigilancia del bosque.

- Bueno, todo ya está bien.- suspiró Stan, aliviado, sentándose junto a Tweek.

- Qué bien.- susurró acariciando su huevo. Tomó su termo y bebió un poco de su café.- M-me muero porque n-nazca.

- Tranquilo, ya nacerá.- Stan desvió su vista hacia Craig, que seguía hablando con su PokéGear. Frunció el seño y desvió la vista.- ¡Hmp! ¡Ese chico cada vez me cae peor! No lo entiendo, ¿quería dejar a un Pokémon herido? Y se hace llamar Entrenador Pokémon.- Stan se puso de pie y se dirigió al teléfono.- Mejor llamaré a mis padres, tú debes llamar a los tuyos, Tweek.

- S-si, ngh, m-mejor los llamo.- se levantó dejando el huevo junto a Jolteon.- J-jolteon, cuídalo.- corrió hacia el teléfono junto al que había ido Stan y marcó el número de su casa.

- Jol...- Jolteon olfateó un poco el huevo, que se movió ligeramente. Umbreon subió al asiento junto con su compañero.- Jol jol, jol jol jol, ¿jol? (Umbreon, estoy muy emocionado por ver qué saldrá, ¿sabes?)

- Breooooon, breon breon. (Siiiiii, yo también.) Breon, breeon breon, breon breon breon. (Cielos, es un huevo extraño, jamás vi uno así.)

- Jol jol jol teon jool. (Es la primera vez que veo uno). ¡Joaaaaaaaal! Jol jol... Jol jol jol. (¡Yaaaaaaaaaaw! Tengo sueño... Mejor duermo un rato antes de continuar.)- Jolteon se hizo un ovillo junto al huevo y se dispuso a dormir.

- Breon, breon. (Oye Jolteon, no te duermas.)- Umbreon lo sacude un poco, llamándole la atención.

- ¡Jol jol! (¡Déjame dormir!)- Jolteon salta del asiento y se larga a correr por el Centro Pokémon. Umbreon va detrás de él y Lucario los sigue para que no se metan en problemas.

- Oigan, esperen, no se alejen.

El Huevo Pokémon, durante treinta minutos, quedó completamente sólo... ¿o tal vez no?

- Si, papá. Estoy teniendo cuidado, no te preocupes.- dijo Stan con el teléfono en mano y viendo a su padre al otro lado del monitor en una video llamada.- Tranquilo, ya he viajado sólo una vez hasta Vermilion City (Ciudad Carmín), y eso está bastante lejos de aquí.

- Me alegra que estés viajando con un amigo.- sonrió Randy, padre de Stan.- A propósito, te tengo otras noticias.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué?

- Ayer olvidamos mandarte una carta, ella decía que tu hermana mayor, Shelly, hace unos días se fue diciendo que quería iniciar su propio camino investigando Pokémons.- Stan rodó los ojos, su hermana siempre se hacía la madura y la que podía viajar por todo el mundo sin ayuda de nadie.

- ¿Y la otra noticia?- preguntó tratando de escapar del tema.

- Si. La oficial de policía de Hearthome City (Ciudad Corazón), en la región de Hoenn, dijo que había unos delincuentes robando Pokémon raros.

- Si, hoy justamente vimos que unos chicos estaban intentando robar Pokémons de Viridian Forest.- contó recordando a esos cinco jóvenes y el Golbat herido.

- Ten cuidado. Según dice la oficial, esos jóvenes se hacen conocer como 'BloodRose' y 'Noirette'.- leyó Randy en el papelito que le había entregado la oficial.- Creo que aquí tengo una foto de ellos dos, no se ven muy bien pero pueden distinguirse.

- Papá, esos villanos están en Hoenn, nosotros en Kanto.

- Nunca está de más ser precavidos.

- Está bien, será bueno verlas en caso de-

- ¡GAH!- el sorprendido grito de Tweek llamó la atención del moreno, que se volteó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Tweek.

- Papá, hay problemas, luego te llamo, ¿si? Mándale saludos a mamá.- se despidió, colgando rápidamente. Corrió hacia donde estaba el rubio, que buscaba desesperadamente debajo del asiento donde estaba.- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó, Craig llegó también junto a Stan.

- ¡N-no está!- contestó mientras lloraba.

- ¿Qué es lo que no está?- se confundió Craig.

- ¡E-el Huevo P-Pokémon!- los dos mayores abrieron los ojos como platos. No podía ser.

- ¿Qué pasa, Maestro?- preguntó Lucario, trayendo a Jolteon y Umbreon cada uno en un brazo.

- ¡J-Jolteon!- Tweek se puso rápidamente de pie y tomó a su pequeño amigo, que lo miraba confundido.- ¿¡D-dónde, ngh, está e-el huevo!

- ¿¡Jol jol!

- ¡C-claro que n-no está! ¡T-te dije que lo c-cuidaras, gah!- Tweek soltó a Jolteon, que cayó sentado al suelo. Se jaló el cabello con una mano, tomando algo de café para tratar de calmarse.- T-todo, ngh, e-es mi c-culpa.- otra vez volvió a llorar, no podía pasar esto.

- No, Tweek, no es tu culpa.- consoló Stan, abrazándolo.- Estas cosas pasan, sólo... sólo hay que buscarlo y todo estará bien.

- Lucario, intenta rastrear el aura de lo que sea que haya estado aquí en los últimos treinta minutos.- ordenó Craig.- Iré a ver si la enfermera Joy sabe algo.

El Pokémon hizo lo que le ordenaron y usó su aura para rastrear la zona, tarea muy difícil contando que por ese lugar pudieron haber pasado cientos de personas. Según la enfermera Joy, se habían reportado varios robos de objetos valiosos, pero ninguno de un huevo, decía que era una pequeña banda de Pikachus, que sólo robaban cosas como baterías, PokéGears, linternas, y esas cosas, en resumen, cualquier cosa que produjera electricidad. Por lo tanto, un huevo era prácticamente imposible que sea robado, porque un huevo no despide energía eléctrica.

- Larara lararara la larara...- una joven tarareaba una canción mientras regaba las flores de su casa. Su cabello era de color negro como el carbón, llevaba una bonita boina rosa, un suéter color lila y un pantalón del mismo color que su boina. Miró hacia el cielo, vio que estaba completamente despejado y sonrió.- Parece que hoy no lloverá, pequeñas.- le habló a sus plantas.- No se preocupen, yo las regaré bien.- en eso, vuelve su vista hacia el camino y por allí se aproxima su pequeña Wigglytuff, una criatura parecida a un conejo rosa, de vientre color blanco, grandes ojos azules y una mota de pelo rosa en la frente, justo en medio de sus dos orejas de conejo.- ¡Wigglytuff, ya volvis-! ¿Eh? ¿Qué traes ahí?- preguntó viendo el huevo que la pequeña traía.

- Wiggly, wigglytuff wiggly tuff tuff.- contestó mostrándole victoriosa el huevo blanco y con ciertas manchas negras.

- ¿Qué? Eso está mal, no puedes andar tomando huevos que no te pertenecen.- regañó poniendo sus brazos en jarra. Suspiró al ver que su amiguita bajaba la cabeza triste.- Vamos a ir de nuevo al Centro Pokémon y devolveremos el Huevo Pokémon para que te disculpes.

- Wiggly... Wiggly tuff tuff

- Si, yo sé que querías ayudar y no dejarlo sólo, pero su dueño ahora debe estar muy preocupado. Vamos.- la chica dejó la regadera junto a la puerta de su casa y las dos se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon para devolver el huevo.

- Tranquilo, Tweek, ya no llores.- pedía el ojiazul pasando sus brazos por la espalda del rubio y tratar de hacer que se calme.

- ¡N-no p-puedo! ¡Ima-ngh-gínate lo que debe, ngh, estar p-pasando!

- ¿Cómo vas Lucario?- preguntó el mayor de los tres.

- Ya detecté el aura del huevo, pero me cuesta un poco detectar el aura del Pokémon que se lo llevó.

- De verdad espero que lo encuentren.- dijo la enfermera Joy.- No me imagino cómo te sientes. Ten, toma un café.- le dio la taza al rubio, que la tomó en pocos segundos.- Traeré más.

- Tranquilo, ¿si? Ya verás que lo encontraremos y le daremos una paliza a quien lo robó.

- Jol...- el Pokémon eléctrico bajó las orejas, estaba muy arrepentido, sabía que era su culpa el hecho de que el huevo se perdiera. Su entrenador confió en él para una tarea importante y había fallado. Si a alguien debían golpear, ese debería ser él.

- ¡Ah, hola Wendy!- saludó la enfermera cuando vio que la morena y su Pokémon entraban.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Es que Wigglytuff tomó algo que no le pertenecía por error y venia a devolverlo y a disculparse.- explicó la chica.

- Ngh...- el rubio levantó la vista para ver a la recién llegada y notó que el objeto ovalado, blanco y negro que el Pokémon traía era...- ¡E-el Huevo Pokémon!- gritó levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia el Pokémon rosa. Frenó cayendo de rodillas, sin importarle raspárselas un poco, arrebatandole el huevo y abrazándolo fuertemente pero no tanto como para romper el cascarón.- E-está a salvo, ngh, me alegro.

- ¿Ese Huevo Pokémon es tuyo?- preguntó Wendy con una sonrisa, el rubio asintió.- Wigglytuff...

- Wiggly wiggly, wigglytuff tuff, wigglytuff...- se disculpó el Pokémon rosa y Tweek sonrió, entendía que no había sido a propósito.

- N-no, e-está bien... Lo, ngh, im-portante e-es que está bien.- abrazó más el huevo, acariciándolo suavemente.

- Lo lamento de verdad, Wigglytuff tiene la costumbre de traer a pequeños Pokémon a mi casa. Por lo general son de algunos entrenadores que los descuidan unos minutos o son salvajes, yo los traigo aquí para curarlos o devolverlos.

- Bueno, al menos ahora ya sabemos que el huevo está bien.- comentó Stan. Una de características de Stan es que era muy despistado con algunos asuntos, y no se dio cuenta de que la chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Soy Wendy.- dijo la chica tratando de llamarle la atención.

- Hola. Yo soy Stan, él es Tweek y él es Craig.- señaló a los otros chicos mientras los nombraba, pero la morena seguía mirándolo sólo a él.

- "¿Y esta qué se trae?"- pensó Umbreon viendo la fija mirada que le daba ella a su Maestro.

- Oye, Tweek, vamos a combatir contra el Líder del Gimnasio, ¿te parece?- le preguntó a Tweek, mientras este se levantaba.

- P-pero n-no tengo, ngh, m-muchos Pokémon.

- Tranquilo, eso se puede arreglar.- el moreno sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras se iban.- Tengo un Pokémon que te puede ayudar.

- Bueno... Gracias, Wendy... por devolver el huevo.- agradeció Craig, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

- Oh, no es nada.- la chica lo observó unos minutos.- ¿Yo a ti te conozco?- le preguntó antes de que se fuera.

- No lo creo, nos vemos.

- ¿No eres el hermano de Ruby? ¿De la misma Ruby que conocí hace un tiempo en Sinnoh?

- ...- Craig frenó su paso unos segundos y se volteó a ver a la joven, que lo escudriñaba con la mirada.- Eso no te importa. Mi vida no te importa.- contestó violentamente y se volteó para retirarse.

- Maestro...- murmuró Lucario preocupado.

Craig no le prestó atención, sólo siguió los pasos hasta llegar con los dos menores. Dejó su mente divagar, algo que casi siempre evitaba.

**- FlashBack - **

_- ¿¡Cómo pudiste!- preguntó ella, llorando desconsoladamente._

_- Sólo lo hice y ya.- contestó el otro lavándose las manos.- Mierda, no sale._

_- Maestro, mejor nos vamos.- dijo Lucario, tomando en brazos a un pequeño Kirlia, la pre-evolución de Gallade._

_- ¡Claro que no va a salir! ¡Lo vas a llevar toda tu puta vida contigo!_

_- ¡Oye, tienes sólo ocho años, no hables así, cuida tu lengua!_

_- ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas, jamás! ¡No quiero verte en lo que me queda de vida!_

- Craig... ¡Craig!

**- Interrupción FlashBack -**

- ¿Eh?- Stan estaba frente a él, moviendo su mano delante de su cara.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te preguntaba si no estaba mal el hecho de que yo le preste a Tweek un Pokémon para derrotar al líder de gimnasio.

- No, no está mal.- contestó con indiferencia.

- ¡Listo! ¡Te prestaré a Golduck para que pelees!

- P-pero... Ngh, p-pensaba usar a J-Jolteon.

- Si quieres usarlo está bien, pero ten en cuenta que Jolteon es eléctrico y el líder usa Pokémon tipo Roca y Tierra. Te destruirá.

- ¡Gah! ¡O-oh Dios, n-no quiero!- Tweek se puso nervioso, jalándose las mangas de su camisa.

- Tranquilo, con Golduck será muuuuy fácil.- apoyó Stan.

Salieron del Centro Pokémon y fueron hasta el gimnasio, lugar donde Tweek tendría que participar para ganar su primera medalla Pokémon. Stan había cargado el termo de Tweek con café extra fuerte para que el rubio no sufriera un ataque. El gimnasio era tal y como se esperaba de un maestro en tipos roca: por fuera era un Gimnasio como cualquier otro gimnasio pero por dentro estaba decorado con varias rocas, formando un perfecto escenario para una lucha con un Pokémon tipo tierra.

- Esto será una batalla un poco injusta.- dijo Stan cruzándose de brazos.

- No creo que sea injusta, creo que sólo será difícil.- habló la voz desconocida. En el centro del gimnasio había un gran campo de batalla con rocas y demás, y al otro lado estaba el líder del gimnasio: Brock.- Mi nombre es Brock y soy líder del gimnasio. ¿Quién será el que pelee contra mí?

- Y-yo.- se aventuró Tweek, avanzando unos pasos hasta quedar delante del campo de batalla.

- ¿Es tu primera vez viajando?- Tweek asintió.- Entiendo. No vayas a creer que por ser tu primer viaje seré amable, prepárate para conocer el poder de los tipo roca.- anunció sacando una Pokéball.

- ¡Tú puedes, Tweek!- alentó Stan sentándose junto a Craig en las gradas.

- Muy bien... ¡Geodude, a luchar!- de la Pokéball de Brock salió una enorme roca con brazos.

- Es-espero que, ngh, funcione...- Tweek tomó la Pokéball del Golduck de Stan y la lanzó con fuerza hacia el campo de batalla.- ¡Ve, Golduck!

- Vaya, un Golduck... ¿Seguro que es tu primer viaje?- preguntó Brock asombrado.

- M-mi primer viaje... P-pero no m-mi primera, ngh, vez e-entrenando Pokémons. ¡Golduck, Hydro Pump!

Golduck obedeció la orden de su maestro temporal y lanzó una fuerte hidrobomba a la roca enemiga, pero éste lo esquivó.

- No creas que por ser de tipo roca no les enseñé a defenderse.- aseguró Brock. En efecto, ese Geodude era sumamente rápido.- ¡Usa Rock Tomb!

Geodude golpeó varios pilares de rocas alrededor de Golduck y varias rocas empezaron a caer, rodeando al pato azul y reduciendole la movilidad. Golduck saltó evadiendo las rocas y pasando por sobre Geodude, Tweek le ordenó que lanzara otra Hydro Pump y ésta impacto directamente en la espalda de Geoudude. El Pokémon quedó fuera de combate en el acto.

- Geodude, regresa.- Brock apuntó a su Pokémon con la Pokéball y la guardó, sacando otra más.- Fue muy buen movimiento, pero esto aún no se acaba.- lanzó la Pokéball al aire y de ella salió...- ¡Ve, Onix!- una enorme serpiente hecha de rocas con un cuerno en la cabeza apareció ocupando gran parte del campo de batalla.

- ¡Gah!- se exaltó el pobre rubio.

- ¡Tranquilo, Tweek! ¡Mientras más grande, peor es la caída!- alentó Marsh con unas porras en las manos.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Craig.

- Mmm...- Stan lo pensó unos segundos y luego puso mirada seria.- No tengo la menor idea.

- ... Ok.

- "¡Oh, no! ¡Es enorme! ¿Qué hago?"- pensaba Tweek.- "No, Tweek, relájate... tengo que pensar con claridad..."

- ¡Onix, entiérrate!- el Pokémon obedeció y con rapidez y agilidad se adentró en la tierra dejando sólo un hoyo en el suelo, haciéndole imposible a Golduck el poder verlo. Por más que lo intentaba, ni Tweek ni Golduck lograban ver dónde estaba.- ¡Ahora, sal!

Por debajo de Golduck el Pokémon salió a la superficie, arrojándolo contra las rocas. El Pokémon pato se levantó como pudo. No podía rendirse ahora, no podía quedar en ridículo, no señor. Logró levantarse y esquivó un coletazo que iba dirigido hacia él. Onix esta vez se camufló entre el campo de batalla, haciéndole a Golduck casi imposible distinguir dónde estaba.

- "Tengo que pensar rápido... Por Arceus, debe haber alguna forma..."- Tweek levantó la mirada un poco y...- "¡Lo tengo!" ¡G-Golduck, dispara una, ngh, Hydro Pump hacia el techo!- Golduck lo miró extrañado.- ¡S-sólo hazlo!

Golduck, aunque dudando, obedeció a la orden de Tweek. La potencia del chorro de agua golpeó el techo con fuerza y la mayor parte del agua empezó a caer en forma de lluvia sobre el campo de batalla. En cuanto la lluvia comenzó a caer Onix salió de su escondite y quedó a la vista de Golduck.

- ¡U-usa Water Pulse!- Golduck alzó sus manos palmeadas, generando una esfera de agua enorme y, al momento de hacerla chocar contra el suelo, generó varias ondas acuáticas empezaron a disiparse por el lugar. Las ondas de agua golpearon exitosamente contra Onix.- ¡Surf!

Golduck sonrió y todo su cuerpo se iluminó con una luz azul. Por debajo de él apareció una enorme ola de agua, la remontó con facilidad y la guió hacia Onix. La pobre serpiente de roca aún estaba muy aturdida por el ataque anterior y no logró esquivar la inmensa ola, cayendo debilitado al suelo.

- Vaya, eso fue muy bien pensado.- elogió el lider del gimnasio mientras devolvía a Onix a su Pokéball.- Toma un descanso, amigo.

- ¡Si!- gritó victorioso el rubio, corriendo hacia Golduck para abrazarlo.- ¡B-buen trabajo!

- ¡Gol golduck!- la criatura azul correspondió el abrazo y le hizo señas a Stan de que estaba bien.

- ¡Así se hace!- Stan corrió hacia el rubio y lo abrazó fuertemente. Deseaba comerle la boca de un beso pero no era buena idea, al menos no por ahora.- ¡Muy bien hecho, Tweek!

- ¡Breon breon!- Umbreon saltó a los brazos del chico nervioso para felicitarlo.

- Buen trabajo, Tweek.- se unió Lucario, que luego volteó a su entrenador.- ¿Maestro...?

- Si, muy bien hecho. Lo planeaste muy bien.- por más que lo fingiera, todos sabían que eso lo decía nada más para no parecer maleducado, pero no importó.

- Felicidades, fue una buena batalla.- el joven estrechó fuertemente su mano con la de Tweek.- Te ganaste esto, es la Medalla Roca.- le entregó un objeto con forma de octágono gris. Tweek lo miró curioso, era la primera vez que tenía una medalla de gimnasio en su mano.- Espero que ya te hayas anotado en la Liga Pokémon.- comentó.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No sabías? Debes anotarte en el Centro Pokémon para unirte.

- ¡Gah! ¡O-oh Arceus! ¡N-no me anoté!- Tweek entró en un estado paranoico enorme, no sabia que debía anotarse.- ¡Gah! ¡Ahora no po-podré en-trar!

- Tranquilo, puedo hablar con la Enfermera Joy para que te deje anotarte ahora, de todas formas falta un tiempo para la Liga.- apaciguó el de piel oscura, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Tweek pareció que volvía a respirar.- Vamos al Centro Pokémon y te ayudaré.

Muy lejos, en la región de Sinnoh, para ser precisos en el pantano al Oeste de Pastoria City (Ciudad Pradera), había una joven caminando y esquivando las grandes zonas de barro. La chica era de unos veintiún años, cabello castaño, bastante alta. Hacia rato que venia caminando y había conseguido muchísimos Pokémon en la Zona Safari de esa ciudad, pero algo venia molestándola y mucho. De repente se detuvo y giró la cabeza levemente, para mirar por encima de su hombro.

- Ya me vienes siguiendo de hace rato, ¿no te parece buena idea que salgas de una maldita vez?- preguntó con cansancio.

- Vaya, no pensé que me verías.- por entre los árboles un joven salió, montando a su enorme Pokémon.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- volvió a formular sin voltear a verlo.

- ¿Tú eres Shelly Marsh, hija de la famosa investigadora Sharon Marsh?

- Si te dijera que si, ¿qué pasaría?

- Pues te diría algo de suma importancia, algo que perjudicaría a todos.

- Hmp... Bueno... Querías hablar conmigo, aquí me tienes.- sin voltear aún, se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Es una misión peligrosa para evitar que los villanos logren capturar a los Pokémon Legendarios. Será muy peligroso, puede que hasta pierdas la vida.

- Pues suena muy interesante, la verdad. Pero dudo en querer ayudarte, no quiero meterme en asuntos que no me importan o no me benefician.

- Ok, creo que entonces tendré que dejarle esta misión de alto riesgo a alguien más.

- Mira, por más que me digas que tiene las mil y un aventuras, no aceptaré. Me gustan las aventuras, no te lo voy a negar, pero no quiero-

- Tendré que buscar a tu hermano menor.- interrumpió. La joven por primera vez volteó.

- A mi hermano menor no lo metas.- advirtió.

- Alguien que sepa de los Pokémon es muy util en estos asuntos, su ayuda será muy apreciada.

- ¡Te dije que a él no lo metas!

- ¿Entonces nos ayudaras?

- Argh...- la joven respiró profundo para recuperar la calma.- De acuerdo, los ayudaré. Pero deben mantener tanto a mis padres como a mi hermano lejos de esto.

- Tu condición es aceptada.

- Ahora... ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

- Mi nombre es...

- Staraptor, quédate quieto o sino no podré limpiarte las plumas.- regañó sutilmente un entrenador a su Pokémon.- Si te portas bien, te daré PokéBlocks.

- Star, Staraptor.- refunfuñó el ave. Era un pájaro bastante grande, de colores grises, negros y blancos, con un penacho en forma de hacha y una mancha parecida a sangre. Tenia un aspecto algo siniestro pero el chico sabía que no era tan violento como lo eran los Staraptor salvajes.- ¿Star star?

- No, aún no terminé. Y deja de preguntar porque no comerás PokéBlocks.- le regañó otra vez, jalándole un poco una pluma para llamarle atención.- Uf... Me pregunto cómo te ensucias tanto las alas... La verdad es que debería- ¿¡Qué haces!

Staraptor empujó violentamente a su entrenador al tiempo que un Solar Beam golpeaba contra el suelo, cerca de donde estaban. Abrió los ojos impresionado, su Pokémon le había salvado. Volteó para ver de dónde provenía el ataque y allí lo vio. Allí, a pocos metros de ellos, junto a los árboles, estaba ese ojiazul. Era un joven rubio, de quince años, vestido con una camiseta azul marino, pantalones de gamuza marrón y zapatillas blancas. Junto a él venia una Meganium, una criatura bastante alta, de color verde, con una flor rosa alrededor de su largo cuello, ojos amarillos y dos estambres en su cabeza.

- Butters... pensé que era alguien importante.- dijo el pelirrojo con desdén.

- ¡N-no te hagas el interesante, Kyle, vengo a pelear contigo!

- Pues yo no quiero pelear contra ti.- el nombrado se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago, donde habia dejado su mochila y se la puso al hombro.- No quiero perder mi tiempo.

- ¡Ohh, vas a perderlo y te gustará!- anunció.- ¡Meganium, Energy Ball!- ordenó señalando directamente al ojiverde. Al instante, el Pokémon empezó a cargar en su boca una esfera color verde azulado y se la lanzó a Kyle. Logró esquivarla por poco pero su Pokémon se puso a la defensiva frente a él, protegiéndolo.

- ¿Sabes que me tienes arto?- le dijo.- ¡Staraptor, Aerial Ace!- el ave salió disparada a gran velocidad, con algunos aces de luz saliendo de su pico, y embistió con fuerza a la Meganium enemiga.- ¡Ven aquí!

- No te será tan fácil. Meganium puede reistir muchas cosas, la entrené muy bien.- el Pokémon se puso de pie y se preparó para atacar.- ¡Ancient Power!- Meganium concentró otra esfera de energía blanca y la lanzó, haciéndola impactar contra Staraptor y lastimándolo.

- ¿¡Staraptor, estas bien!- el Pokémon asintió.- ¡Ven aquí!- ordenó, éste obedeció y voló junto a su entrenador.- Nos vamos.

- ¿¡Adónde crees que vas!

- ¡Me voy volando de aquí!- subió a su Pokémon, con sus cosas, y huyó tan rápido como pudo. No quería esforzar así a su Pokémon que ya estaba herido pero no tenía opción.

- ¡No te escaparás tan fácil! ¡Te atraparé, lo juro!- el rubio sólo pudo observar cómo ese mal nacido escapaba de sus manos.- La próxima vez será la última que nos veamos...

**Kyuubi****: Y hasta aquí ya llegó!**

**Sheza****: Tardaste mucho!**

**Kyuubi****: Trata tú de escribir con una sola mano!**

**Sheza****: Yo te ofrecí mi ayuda y no quisiste u.u**

**Kyuubi****: Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, sé que escribirás cualquier cosa y sin prestarme atención! Pero como sea, visiten la galería de Dennis-chan! Es una galería de DeviantArt, ya saben, se llama DennisFDSPY**

**Sheza****: Tiene fotos que... bueno, son tan... y tan...! Y...**

**Kyuubi****: Así es, como ella dice! Bueno, tengo sueñito así que... Sheza, lárgate de casa y yo me iré a dormir la siesta xD**

**Sheza****: Tú y tu cochina siesta -.- Bueno, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Kyuubi****: Dejen sus reviews! Saludos!**


	4. ¡Duelo eléctrico!

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola gente!**

**Sheza****: Cómo les va?**

**Kyuubi****: Espero que bien! Y si no les va bien y alguien les molesta... Se puede arreglar! *saca una espada samurai* Yo defenderé a mis lectores y lectoras con mi mano izquierda y una espada!**

**Sheza****: Y yo defenderé a las galletas!**

**Kyuubi****: Eso! Espera, qué?**

**Sheza****: Las galletas...**

**Kyuubi****: Pero bueno -.- emmm... Con respecto a las personalidades de Butters y Shelly, y el por qué Ruby se enojó así con Craig se revelará dentro de poco... o mucho, no sé depende de cómo avance la historia xDD**

Un joven de dieciséis años curaba la herida de su brazo derecho dentro de la cueva, pasándose un poco de agua con un trozo de tela. Estaba en el sótano, seguramente estaría allí tranquilo por un largo rato. Cuando se pasó el algodón con alcohol por la herida, sintió un terrible ardor, haciendo que casi tirara el algodón al terroso suelo de la cueva. El pequeño Pokémon de apariencia felina, color morado y cola que se dividía en dos en la punta lo miró preocupado. El joven sonrió y acarició el lomo de la criatura, confortándole.

- Tranquila, Espeon.- tranquilizó suavemente.- Voy a estar bien.- prosiguió con su curación, sin importar que le ardiera.- Argh... Mmm... Busca dentro de mi mochila unas Rawst Berrys para las quemaduras.- pidió.

- Eifie (N/A: Espeon en el anime dice 'Eifie', que es el nombre original japonés. Se ve que el presupuesto no les alcanzó para contratar a alguien que dijera 'Espeon' una vez y lo repitieran ochenta veces xD!).- la pequeña se acercó a la mochila y seso hociquito abrió el bolsillo de las bayas y buscó unas con forma de fresas, de color verde oscuro, puntitos negros y hojitas verdes algo rizadas. Tomó tres por las hojitas y se las dio a su entrenador.

- Gracias, pequeña.- el chico tomó las Rawst Berrys y tomó un cuchillo. Cortó la Baya con algo de dificultad y dejó que su jugo cayera en la quemadura.- No tengo idea de si tienen efecto en los humanos como en los Pokémon pero espero que sirva.- hizo lo mismo con las otras dos y luego se vendó el brazo.- Es hora de irnos.- se puso de pie, devolvió a Espeon a su Pokéball, tomó su mochila y salió del sótano de la cueva.

Salió de la cueva y tomó rumbo al Oeste, hacia Ecruteak City. Había logrado escapar del Team Magma por muy poco, sufriendo una quemadura bastante importante en su brazo. Necesitaba ir al médico y curarse, seguramente en Ecruteak City abría uno. Sintió un leve ruido detrás de él, haciéndolo que se detuviera y volteara.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó viendo a los arbustos.- No vale la pena que te escondas, ya te vi.

- Oh, rayos, estoy perdiendo mi toque escondiéndome.- el joven moreno salió de su escondite junto con su Houndoom.- Tú debes ser Phillip 'Pip' Pirrup, ¿no?

- Depende quién lo pregunta.

- Según me dijeron, tienes dos objetos de gran importancia.- el rubio miró de reojo su mochila, sólo por un segundo, segundo que le bastó a Damien para saber que dentro de esa mochila estaba lo que quería.- Ya veo...- chasqueó los dedos y de repente, atrás de Pip, apareció un Pokémon bípedo.

- ¿¡Qué demon-!- el Pokémon era de color verde, hojas afiladas en los antebrazos, esferas amarillas en la espalda y una gran cola verde hecha de hojas lo tomó de ambos brazos, inmovilizándolo. Pip ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando el Pokémon enemigo apretó un poco la herida de la quemadura.

- Bien hecho, Sceptile. Ahora, ¿me darás lo que tienes en esa mochila o voy a tener que quitártelo?- le preguntó acercándose un poco (por no decir bastante) al rubio.

- Ni sueñes que se lo daré a alguien como tú.- contestó con desprecio. El moreno le agarró el mentón con fuerza y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara.

- ¿Y cómo es alguien como yo?

- Alguien despreciable y odioso.

- ¿Enserio? Bueno, agradezco el cumplido.- Pip lo miró con odio. Debía admitir que esos ojos rojos eran cautivantes e intimidantes al mismo tiempo. Desvió un poco la vista, no quería quedar hipnotizado con esos ojos. Damien, por su parte, no podía dejar de recorrer ese rostro con su mirada, disfrutando también del agarre que hacía su áspera mano en la piel suave del menor.- ¿Tan importantes son esas rocas para ti?

- No tienes idea para qué sirven, ¿no?- ironizó el rubio.- Pero claro, es imposible que lo sepas.

- Bueno, ¿te importaría 'iluminarme' con tu enorme 'conocimiento'?- Damien lo soltó, sin saber exactamente por qué lo decía o por qué lo hacia, sólo quería escuchar más de ese rubio de ojos canela. Sceptile y Houndoom se miraron entre ellos, algo no era muy normal en su entrenador.

- No lo creo.

- Creo que no te das cuenta que estas atrapado.

- ¿Eso crees?- Pip sonrió a medias. De repente varias rocas se clavaron cerca de Damien y muchas golpearon a Houndoom y Sceptile, liberando al rubio.

- ¿¡Stone Edge!

- ¡Bien hecho, Aerodactyl!- en el cielo había un enorme pterodáctilo, de color grisáceo, grandes colmillos, fuertes alas, dos cuernos en la cabeza y una cola que terminaba en forma de una punta de flecha.

- ¡Maldito lagarto sobrealimentado!- maldijo el moreno.- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Sceptile, Houndoom, regresen!- apuntó las Pokéballs a los nombrados y los devolvió dentro de las esferas para que tomaran un descanso.- ¡Ya nos volveremos a ver! ¡Recuerda mi nombre, soy Damien Thorn!- anunció antes de desaparecer por entre los árboles.

- Ya se fue...- Pip suspiró y se dejó caer sentado al suelo. Su Pokémon descendió y se acercó a él.- Gracias, me salvaste pequeño.- observó la dirección por la que se había ido el joven y supo que no sería la última vez que lo veía.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Mientras...

- Cielos, es molesto tener que pasar por la vía subterránea.- se quejó Stan mientras subían las escaleras y salían de lo que era la vía subterránea que unía Cerulean City (Ciudad Celeste) y Vermilion City (Ciudad Carmín).

- No entiendo por qué ese policía no nos dejó pasar.- comentó Lucario.

- '¡Qué sed tengo!'- se burló el moreno menor, imitando el tono de voz que había usado el policía que no los dejaba pasar.- Maldito bastardo, yo le voy a dar algo que tomar. ¿Tú qué dices, Tweek?- silencio.- ¿Tweek?- Stan volteó a verlo, pero notó que el rubio no estaba prestándole atención.

- M-medalla Cascada...- murmuró el rubio ojiazul observando el pequeño objeto con forma de gotita de agua color azul claro. Cuatro días, dos medallas. La batalla contra Misty, la líder del gimnasio de Cerulean City, había sido bastante dura pero no había impedido que ganara. Jolteon se había lucido en una magnífica pelea, resistiendo los potentes ataques de sus Pokémon y aprovechando el hecho de que el 90% del campo de batalla era agua.- L-lo hiciste m-muy b-bien, Jolteon.- le dijo a su Pokémon.

- Tweek, es como la décima vez que le dices eso a Jolteon jajajaja.- rió su amigo.

- ¡Gah! ¡P-peor es verdad!

- Jol.- apoyó el pequeño ser. Se sentía muy orgulloso al haber ganado su primera batalla de gimnasio sin ayuda, siendo dirigido por su querido entrenador.

- Pues te sugiero que te prepares porque el próximo líder es muy difícil.- comentó Craig dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.- Según escuché, estuvo en la guerra y usa Pokémon tipo eléctrico muy fuertes.

- ¡Gah, no!- se exaltó el rubio guardando la medalla en el pequeño estuche que le había obsequiado Brock.- Y-yo espero, ngh, hacerme m-más fuerte y...

- Oigan, ¿qué es eso?- señaló Stan. Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde apuntaba el moreno y notaron un pequeño bultito entre las rocas.- ¿Es eso un Pokémon?- el moreno se acercó allí y retiró una que otra roca y sacó un pequeño cuerpecito de allí. Era una pequeña criatura con apariencia de salamandra rojiza y una cola larga con una pequeña llama encendida en la punta.

- ¿Un Charmander?- se sorprendió Tucker.- ¿Qué se supone que hace aquí? Está muy herido.

- No me preocupa el hecho de qué hace aquí. Miren su cola, su llama casi se apaga. Está muy débil, debemos atenderlo ya.- Stan salió de entre las rocas y se encaminó hacia Vermilion City. La pobre criatura tenía varias cicatrices y se notaba que varias eran de cortes. Una, especialmente, tenia forma de X y estaba justo en el centro de la frente del Pokémon.- ¿Quién fue la bestia horrible que te dejó así?- le preguntó.

- Pues ese fue yo, ¿algún problema?- la voz masculina sonó cortante y muy molesta. El hombre era rubio, tez blanca, anteojos de sol, remera musculosa verde oscuro y pantalón camuflado. El hombre parecía un militar. Junto a él venia un Raichu, un Pokémon bípedo de pelaje anaranjado, una cola negra y algo gruesa que asimilaba a un cable eléctrico con una terminación en forma de rayo plano, vientre blanco, mejillas amarillas y orejas grandes parcialmente enrolladas.- Si quieres podemos arreglar esto en un combate Pokémon.

- Rai rai rai.- la criatura junto al hombre hacía ademanes con sus manitos de que se animaran a acercarse, empezando a despedir leves chispas eléctricas de sus mejillas.

- Tú debes ser Lt. Surge, ¿verdad?- preguntó Craig.

- Así es, y soy líder del gimnasio de-

- ¡A n-nadie le impor-ta eso!- interrumpió Tweek muy molesto.- ¡L-lastimaste a un P-Pokémon inocente!

- ¡Jol!

- ¿Y qué con eso? Ese Pokémon se lo merecía, estaba robando comida Pokémon y Berrys. Esa pequeña lagartija es una vulgar ladrona.

- Podrías haberlo atrapado y habérselo dado a algún entrenador.- sugirió Stan.- ¡No es justo que te aproveches de un Pokémon así!

- Char...- gimió la criatura en brazos de Stan.- ¡Char...!- los ojos del Charmander se clavaron en el Raichu, expresando un profundo odio hacia esa criatura. Las heridas no le impidieron que bajara de los brazos del joven y avanzara un poco, tambaleándose, hacia el Pokémon.

- Veo que tiene energías... Bueno, eso se arregla. ¡Raichu, usa Shock Wave!- ordenó el militar.

- ¡Rai rai!- de las mejillas de Raichu surgían cientos de chispas.- ¡Raaaaaaaai!- lanzó una enorme y potente onda en forma de rayo hacia el herido Charmander.

- ¡Charmander!- Stan estaba dispuesto a correr hacia el Pokémon y protegerlo pero alguien fue más rápido. Reteniendo el rayo, evitando que chocara contra Charmander, estaba Jolteon.- Jolteon...

- Wow, ese Jolteon es resistente... Raichu, aumenta la potencia.- tal y como ordenó, el Raichu aumentó más la potencia del ataque y le complicó bastante más la situación a Jolteon.

- Mierda.- Stan sacó una Pokéball y de ella salió Umbreon.- ¡Umbreon, quita a ese Charmander de ahí usando Faint Attack!

- ¡Breon!- Umbreon corrió hacia el Charmander y lo empujó a un lado, haciendo que este rodara un par de metros hasta llegar a donde estaba Craig, que lo agarró cubriéndolo con una pequeña manta y empezó a hacerle masajes para que el calor circulara por su cuerpo.

- ¡Ahora, usa Shadow Ball en ese Raichu!- Umbreon concentró una esfera color violeta con negro en su boca y la lanzó contra el Raichu, dando en el blanco y cortando el ataque de Raichu contra Jolteon.

- Eso fue trampa, dos contra uno es injusto.- se quejó el líder.

- T-también lo, ngh, es a-atacar un P-Pokémon herido.

- Como sea, esa criatura no se salvará. Si quieres una pelea los espero en el gimnasio. Vamos Raichu.- los dos se fueron tal como llegaron, dejando al grupo inmóvil.

- J-Jolteon...- el rubio se acercó a su Pokémon y notó la leve estática que expulsaba su cuerpo.- ¿Estas - ¡gah! - bien?

- Jol.- sólo una sacudida bastó para que Jolteon estuviera perfectamente bien. Gracias a su habilidad Volt Absorb (Absorbe electricidad), pudo absorber el ataque eléctrico de Raichu y usarlo para restaurar sus energías.- Jol jol, jol jol jol.

- S-si, ahora importa m-más C-Charmander.- Tweek se volteó hacia el moreno mayor, que tenía al pequeño lagarto en brazos.

- Hay que llevarlo al Centro Pokémon, YA.- caminaron a paso ligero hacia la ciudad, entrando al Centro Pokémon lo más rápido que podían.

Pasadas unas horas, la enfermera Joy salió junto a su Chansey.

- Va a estar bien, pero necesita descansar un largo rato.- todos suspiraron aliviados.- Se enfrentaron a Lt. Surge, ¿verdad?

- Así es, pero ese Pokémon es salvaje, no tenemos idea de cómo llegó aquí pero es seguro que no vino sólo.- argumentó Stan, observando al pequeño Charmander a través del vidrio que daba a la sala.

- Lt. Surge últimamente se ha estado portando de una manera muy violenta. Usa su Raichu de forma que hiere mucho a todos los Pokémon de los entrenadores. Es preocupante puesto que hace mucho que nadie gana su medalla de gimnasio.

- Eso no le da derecho a lastimar así a un Pokémon. Ese pobrecito Charmander no le hizo nada.- se quejó Lucario.

- ESA pobrecita Charmander. Es hembra, ya la revisé.

- Como sea.

- Como les decía, Lt. Surge se estuvo comportando de manera muy violenta, suponemos que tiene que ver con el pequeño incidente de hace unos años.

- ¿Inci-dente?- curioseó Tweek.

- Si. Intentó ayudar a unos jóvenes entrenadores que estaban en problemas cerca del mar, él usó a su Raichu para ayudarlos pero terminó causando problemas en el barco S.S. Anne. Muchos de sus pasajeros eran gente de dinero y reclamaron la incompetencia del líder de gimnasio. Habían dicho que si los entrenadores alegaban estar en problemas y que Surge sólo quería ayudarlos podrían pasar todo por alto, pero los jóvenes no quisieron meterse y lo ignoraron, por eso le confiscaron su título de líder de Gimnasio por dos años. Supongo que desde ese momento se volvió tan violento y cortante.

- Es un maldito resentido de la vida.- comentó Craig indiferente.

- Pero no por eso tiene derecho a tratar así a un Pokémon salvaje. Esto no se va a quedar así.

- ¿S-Stan...?- el rubio se preocupó. Stan parecía muy molesto y eso no era buena señal. Pocas veces se lo veía molesto, y cuando estaba molesto daba miedo.

- Lamento decirte que Surge sólo acepta desafíos de aquellos que tengan la medalla Roca y Cascada.- cortó la enfermera.

- Rayos.- gruñó Stan.

- Y-yo lo haré.- dijo Tweek seriamente.- T-tengo que, ngh, ganar esa m-medalla. P-podré ponerlo - gah - en s-su lugar.

- Así se habla, Tweek.

- ¡Jol jol! ¡Jol jol!

- Pero no creo que sea buena idea que uses a Jolteon.- sugirió Craig.- Piénsale, su Pokémon es de tipo eléctrico y te agotarás mucho más rápido de lo que puedas golpear.

- Odio decirlo, pero el moreno idiota tiene razón.- señaló Stan, Craig le mostró el dedo medio.- Vas a tener que usar otro Pokémon.

Tweek miró a los chicos y luego bajó la vista. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza y se abrazó al Huevo Pokémon con algo de inseguridad.

- ¡Hey, Lt. Surge!- llamó Stan desde la entrada al gimnasio.- ¡Tenemos un desafío para ti! ¡Vamos, sal!- las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y los jóvenes entraron.

- Miren lo que tenemos aquí.- dijo Surge al otro lado del campo de batalla.- ¿Acaso no les bastó con nuestro encuentro hace dos días?

- ¡V-vengo a, ngh, d-desafiarte en un c-combate!- habló Tweek valientemente, bebiendo de su café y mostrando las ya conseguidas dos medallas.

- Oh, vaya. Muy bien, acepto tu desafío. Te reto a un combate de uno contra uno, ¿te parece? Cada uno usará sólo un Pokémon.

- P-por mí está, ngh, bien.- Tweek sacó una Pokéball y fijó su vista en el militar, que lo único que hizo fue decirle a su Raichu que entrara en el campo de batalla.

- ¿Y bien? Vamos, saca tu Pokémon.

- Ok... ¡Ve...!- lanzó la Pokéball bien alto y de ella salió un haz de luz, de ella salió...- ¡... Charmander!- la salamandra de fuego apareció entre el haz de luz, dejando ver su rostro lleno de deseos de venganza, queriendo atacar a ese Raichu con ganas.

- ¿Ese es... el mismo Charmander del otro día?- preguntó algo sorprendido.

- S-si, así es. L-lo convencí, ngh, de que s-se uniera a m-mi y lu-cháramos juntos.

- Charmander, char.- la Pokémon volteó a ver al rubio y asintió feliz.

- Bueno, como sea. Eso no te servirá de mucho. ¡Raichu, usa Body Slam!- Raichu corrió hacia Charmander y saltó para caer y golpear al enemigo.

- ¡D-derecha!- Charmander saltó hacia la derecha, evitando el golpe y haciendo a Raichu chocar contra el suelo.

- ¡Raichu! ¡Mierda, ponte de pie y usa Thunder!- Raichu despidió una enorme descarga eléctrica que golpeó de lleno contra Charmander, haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo.

- ¿¡Ch-Charmander estas b-bien!- Tweek debía admitir que la situación era preocupante. Si bien Charmander ya estaba muchísimo mejor no quería decir que estuviera en perfectas condiciones para pelear.- ¡L-levántate amiga!

- Char...- la pequeña se levantó con algo de dificultad, reponiéndose del golpe.

- ¡Raichu, Body Slam!- una vez más, el cobayo naranja saltó muy alto y golpeó a Charmander con su cuerpo.- ¡Eso es, acábala!

- Esto se ve mal...- dijo Craig viendo preocupado la escena. Charmander recibía golpe tras golpe de Raichu sin poder evitarlos.- Si no hace algo rápido...

- ¡Tweek, tú puedes!- Stan avanzó unos pasos hacia Tweek, pero manteniendo la distancia.- ¡Ese maldito roedor no puede ganarte! ¡Dale con dientes y garras!

- "¿Garras?"- Tweek enfocó la vista en las fuertes garras de Charmander y notó un pequeño brillo en ellas.- ¡E-eso es! ¡Charmander, u-usa Metal Claw!

- Char...- Charmander levantó la cabeza y se volteó rápidamente para quedar de cara al Raichu.- ¡Chaaar...!- sus uñas brillaron con un resplandor blanco y...- ¡... mander!- golpeó con ellas el estómago de Raichu. Este último salió rodando unos metros, tomándose el estómago por el dolor.

- ¡Raichu! ¡Levántate rápido!- por más que le gritara Raichu apenas logró ponerse de pie.- ¡Usa un Thunder a máxima potencia!

- ¡C-Charmander!

El trueno provocado por el Raichu aumentó en gran medida, saliéndose de control y casi golpeando a Tweek y sus amigos. Sin embargo, ahora el rubio estaba preocupado más por la salud de Charmander que por la suya propia. El ataque eléctrico de repente se detuvo pero el humo causado por la explosiva descarga eléctrica seguía en el aire. La nube se empezó a difuminar y dejó ver la escena. Charmander, aunque un poco herido y aún con algo de electricidad recorriendo levemente su cuerpo, tenia la cola de Raichu en su garra izquierda y envuelta en el cuello de Raichu, y con la garra derecha iluminada por un ataque de Metal Claw lista para clavársela en el cuello.

- ¿Chamander?- se asustó el rubio.

- ¡Raichu, no te quedes ahí, dale con un ataque eléctrico!- pero en cuanto lo dijo Charmander acercó más su garra al cuello de Raichu.- ¡Mierda...!

- Char...

La salamandra de fuego gruñó con ira, de verdad quería atravesarle el cuello a esa miserable rata por haberla herido así, quería liquidarla... pero de reojo notó la cara preocupada del joven rubio que era su entrenador por ahora... Demonios, ¿por qué ahora le preocupaba ese chico? Suspiró y miró al Raichu, este sonreía con burla, sabiendo que no lo haría. Lo retaba, le daba aliento a que lo hiciera. Charmander alejó su garra de metal para tomar impulso y la bajó con fuerza, clavándola profundamente en el suave suelo removido por el ataque eléctrico de Raichu; le rozó parte del cuello al roedor naranja e hizo que se desmayara.

- Charmander.- se dio vuelta y caminó un par de pasos. Lt. Surge devolvió a su Raichu a la Pokéball.

- Eso fue... muy genial.- dijo mientras se acercaba a Tweek.- Toma.- Lt. Surge le entregó la medalla Trueno, una medalla con aspecto de una flor de ocho pétalos con un centro naranja.- Fue un buen combate, ahora pueden irse.- fue lo último que dijo antes de voltearse y marcharse.

Los jóvenes estaban muy confundidos por este acto, pero decidieron que lo mejor era irse del lugar. Ya habían pasado un par de horas y los jóvenes salían del centro Pokémon. Detrás de ellos venia la Charmander.

- ¿Y qué pasará con ella?- preguntó Stan volteando a verla.

- N-no lo sé, ngh. Q-quisiera lle-vármela p-pero no sé...

- Charmander, char. Char char char.- la pequeña corrió hacia Tweek y se quedó parada frente a él.

- ¿Q-quieres venir?- le preguntó. Como respuesta la pequeña trepó por el hombro del rubio y restregó un poco su cara con la de Tweek.- C-creo q-que es un 'si'.

- Bueno, tenemos un nuevo miembro en el equipo.- comentó Craig dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

- B-bienvenida.- correspondió al gesto acariciando su cabecita. El rubio ojiazul volteó a mirar el gimnasio de la ciudad e hizo una mueca.

- Oye, no te preocupes.- Stan pasó un brazo por la cintura del rubio y lo miró a los ojos.- No debemos preocuparnos por él ahora, hay que seguir nuestro camino.

- Marsh tiene razón. Seguramente está muy molesto porque perdió, ya se le pasará.- apoyó Craig alzando los hombros.

- E-eso es-pero...

- Lo que más importa ahora e nuestra siguiente parada.

- Mmm... La ciudad más cercana ahora es Lavander Town (Pueblo Lavanda). No tiene ningún gimnasio pero dicen que hay un Pokémon bloqueando una ruta allí. Podremos atraparlo.- contestó Stan sin quitar la mano de la cintura del rubio, a Craig no le gustó mucho eso y quiso que la quitara.- Allí es donde están los Pokémon fantasmas.

- ¿Fa-fantasmas?- esta vez no era Tweek quien tartamudeaba, eran Craig y Lucario.

- No me digan que le tienen miedo a los Pokémon Fantasma.- se burló el otro moreno.

- Claro que no.- negó Craig.

- Entonces vamos, ¡a Lavander Town!

Por más que lo disimularan, Lucario y Craig sabían que ese sería un viaje horrible.

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, por hoy hasta aquí!**

**Sheza****: Lo hiciste muy corto!**

**Kyuubi****: Tú cierra la boca -.-**

**Sheza****: Oblígame ¬¬**

**Kyuubi****: Ok! *le pega con la mano lastimada* Ahora, cerrarás la boca Ò_Q?**

**Sheza****: Ok, ok... No hablaré -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, gracias por leer el capitulo! Recuerden dejar sus reviews con sus dudas y criticas!**

**Sheza****: Ahora nos vamos!**

**Kyuubi****: Saludos y que la pasen bien!**


	5. Lavender City  Pasado  Aqua y Magma

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Diario****de****Tweek****.**

**Día****1****: Salimos de Viridian City y pasamos por el Viridian Forest hasta llegar a Pewter City y allí gané mi primera medalla. ¡Fue muy emocionante! Sin embargo, pasaron otras cosas como que en el bosque unos maleantes estuvieran robando Pokémons y yo casi pierdo mi Huevo Pokémon.**

**Día****3****: Acabo de ganar mi segunda medalla. Luchar contra Misty en Cerulean City fue algo muy, muy duro. Por unos segundos pensé que perdería, pero no pasó. Vimos a unos oficiales perseguir a un joven de uniforme negro, pero ni idea de quién era.**

**Día****4****: Llegamos a Vermilion City pero no tuvimos un muy buen encuentro con Lt. Surge, el líder del gimnasio. Ese tipo era de lo peor, había atacado a una pobre Charmander herida... Pero ella se unió a nosotros y ahora espero poder ganar con su ayuda.**

**Día****5****: Cielos, esa batalla fue dura, pero me sorprendió aún más el hecho de que Surge sólo me entregara la medalla y no quisiera decir nada más. Creo que estaba muy molesto. Lo importante es que Charmander se unió oficialmente a mi equipo. Ahora, vamos a ir camino a Lavender City, el pueblo donde está la Torre Fantasma llena de Pokémons fantasma.**

**Día****7**

- Mmm...- el rubio de veinte años revisó por decimocuarta vez el documento. Era difícil traducir un idioma tan extraño y antiguo. Sabia muy bien que su compañero podría traducir el texto sin mayores problemas, pero él quería ahorrarle algo de trabajo y hacérselo más fácil.- Rayos...- musitó.- ¿Por qué los Unown tienen que ser tan problemáticos?

- ¿Trabajando desde temprano, Gregory?- preguntó la joven detrás de él, trayendo dos tazas de café.

- ¡Oh, Shelly! ¡Te despertaste temprano hoy!- exclamó sonriente, la castaña le dio un café.- Gracias.

- Si. En realidad tampoco pude dormir mucho.- contestó la otra bebiendo de su café.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, aunque estemos separados por varias habitaciones, pude escuchar cómo el Topo te hacía gritar.- contestó con la mayor normalidad del mundo, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

- ¡Shelly!- exclamó el otro rojo de vergüenza.- ¡Mierda, no seas tan directa! ¿Por qué no eres más delicada como el resto de las mujeres?

- Porque la mayoría de esas mujeres son descerebradas que sólo se preocupan por su físico y su apariencia.- Gregory la miró unos segundos.- Yo no soy así, yo me tomo mis riesgos y sé cuándo debo parar.

- Me gusta eso de ti.- comentó el otro bebiendo café y volteando de nuevo al documento.- No eres una niñita mimada pero tampoco eres una chica que viva metiéndose en los lugares más peligrosos del mundo.

- Hmp...- hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que Shelly bebió unos pocos sorbos de café y jugueteó un poco con la taza, apoyándose en la mesa donde estaba trabajando su compañero rubio.- ¿Sabes? Yo una vez fui así de arriesgada.- comentó.- Cuando era más pequeña...- continuó ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

**- Flash Back -**

Yo tenía doce años cuando pasó. Estaba jugando con mi hermano de ocho años. Era un día que hacía calor y por eso habíamos ido al mar, cerca de Fuchsia City (Ciudad Fucsia) en Kanto aunque nos habían dicho que no jugáramos cerca del agua sin supervisión de un adulto. Yo trataba de convencer a mi hermano de que nadara más lejos de lo que llegaba, que se arriesgara, pero él no quería.

- ¡Vamos! ¡No seas marica!- reté yo.

- ¡Yo no soy marica!- protestó.- ¡Es sólo que no quiero arriesgarme demasiado con esto!

- Vamos, una persona debe arriesgarse y llegar al límite si no quiere aburrirse. Si no lo haces le diré a todos que eres marica.- lo molesté a propósito, queriendo que lo hiciera. Lo noté enfurecerse.

- ¡Pues ya veremos qué les dices a tus amigos cuando me veas nadando increíblemente bien en el mar!- lo vi, desde la playa, lanzarse hacia el mar. Él era un excelente nadador, a esa edad podía nadar 300 metros de una vez y sin cansarse, por eso le tenía algo de envidia.- ¡Te dije que podría!- me gritaba.

Sonreí al ver que había llegado bastante lejos pero todo dio un giro horrible. Apareció un Gyarados. A mi siempre me gustaron, esa apariencia intimidante que tienen... Ese color azul marino, esa cola tan poderosa que hace que naden a contracorriente en los ríos más bravos, un carácter agresivo... Son mis Pokémon favoritos. Bueno, el Gyarados apareció detrás de Stan, provocando una fuerte ola que alcanzó a llevar a mi hermano más cerca de la orilla pero no lo suficiente.

Recuerdo que grité '¡Stan!' antes de salir corriendo e intentar ayudarlo, pero no pude porque alguien me tomó por los hombros y me lanzó de nuevo a la orilla. Stan trataba de nadar hacia mi pero fue golpeado por la cola de Gyarados y se hundió. Pensé que moriríamos de no ser porque Koga, líder del gimnasio de esa ciudad, gran maestro Ninja y el mejor en manejo de Pokémon tipo veneno, nos vino a socorrer.

- ¡Ariados, usa Spider Wed!- ordenó, y vi a su Pokémon lanzando una fuerte telaraña para inmovilizar al Gyarados salvaje.- ¡Venomoth, usa Toxic para envenenarlo!

El Gyarados ya estaba inmovilizado y envenenado, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que Ariados lograra resistir y el veneno actuara rápido. Koga se lanzó al agua y nadó lo más rápido que pudo para llegar hasta Stan y sacarlo del agua. Stan no despertó ni cuando llegamos al hospital. El golpe recibido por el Gyarados había sido directo y casi lo mata, por eso estuvo inconsciente por cuatro días. Mis padres se molestaron conmigo y perdieron gran parte de la confianza que me tenían.

**- Fin Flash Back -**

- El terror que sentí al ver a ese Gyarados atacándonos... y más aún cuando vi que Stan se hundía en el mar fueron tan grandes... Si no hubiera sido porque Koga evitó que yo hubiera ido al agua probablemente los dos hubiéramos muerto.

- ¿Y por eso, cuando Topo te dijo que llamaría a tu hermano, aceptaste?- preguntó Gregory, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio y escuchando la historia.

- Así es. Por mi culpa mi hermano de ocho años casi muere. Y cuando escuché que era una misión riesgosa y que llamarían a mi hermano, el recuerdo volvió y no pude evitar alterarme.

- Pero si mal no recuerdo, tú tienes un Gyarados en tu equipo. No me digas que...

- Así es. El mismo Gyarados que nos atacó es el que atrapé. Lo supe porque cuando me vio se puso furioso y me atacó sin descanso.

- Eres valiente enfrentándote a un Gyarados.- halagó el rubio.- Muchos dicen que puede llegar a comer hasta humanos.

- Si, lo sé. Pero una vez que lo entrenas se vuelven muy leales, nobles y hasta cariñosos. Eso si, debes ser alguien experimentado. Hubo un silencio largo, no era incómodo, ambos agradecían el silencio para poder pensar. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó la mente de la joven, que levantó la vista y miró por la ventana cómo la nieve caía sobre el suelo ya cubierto por nieve anteriormente.- "¿Qué estará haciendo el idiota de mi hermano ahora?"- se preguntó.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O* Mientras...

- ¡Mierda! ¡Maldito clima!- maldijo Craig mientras corría cubriéndose con su chaqueta.- ¡Vamos, muévanse!- les gritó a los otros dos.

- ¡Gah! ¡E-está lloviendo m-muy fuerte!- se quejó Tweek cubriendo el huevo lo mejor que pudo. El grupo venía corriendo por la Ruta 10 y se dirigían a Lavender City.

- ¡Allí veo el pueblo!- señaló Stan. Llegaron al pueblo y se metieron en el primer edificio que encontraron, un edificio muy alto.- Uff... Estamos empapados... Oh, Umbreon, tú también estás empapado.- Jolteon y Umbreon se sacudieron un poco para quitarse el agua de encima.

- Chicos, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?- preguntó una joven vestida de sacerdotisa japonesa. (En Japón, las sacerdotisas por lo general llevan unos 'pantalones' muy holgados rojos y una camisa blanca también holgada.)

- Eh... Si, ¿dónde estamos?- Lucario observó un poco a su alrededor.- Está lloviendo muy fuerte afuera y buscamos un refugio, Señorita.

- Están en la Torre Pokémon, joven criatura. En este lugar están enterrados los Pokémon que dejaron este mundo.- contestó dulcemente la joven.

- Oh, genial.- dijo Craig con sarcasmo.

- Debo pedirles que se retiren.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Stan.

- Porque últimamente se ve gente extraña por la Torre Pokémon y además los Pokémon fantasma están muy inquietos. Hay un fantasma en uno de los pisos superiores que está causando problemas.- dijo la joven seriamente.

- Claro, ya mismo nos vamos.

- Craig, no me dirás que tienes miedo.- se burló el moreno menor.

- Cállate, Stan.

- No puedo creerlo, tienes miedo.

- ¡Que no tengo miedo!

- Entonces vamos a investigar a ese extraño Pokémon.

- Pero, jóvenes...

- No se preocupe, señorita, estaremos bien. ¿Vamos chicos?

- S-si.- Tweek tomó un sorbo de su café para darse valor y siguió a su querido amigo por las escaleras, siendo éste a su vez seguido por Craig y Lucario.

Subieron dos pisos y nada parecía cambiar. Lo único que parecía ir en aumento era la neblina, la densidad en el aire y las tumbas. En todo momento Stan se mantuvo al frente, Tweek detrás de él junto a Jolteon y Umbreon, y Craig y Lucario al final.

- ¿Podemos irnos de aquí?- preguntó Craig con cansancio.- No hay nada, esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Q-qué pasa si apa-recen P-Pokémon fantasma?- dudó el rubio mirando para todos lados.

- Ay, ¿puedes calmarte?- preguntó Stan volteando a verlo.- ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que-?- Stan cayó al instante.- Eh... Craig... No voltees.- pidió.- Tweek, ven acá.- jaló al rubio junto a él.- No te voltees, Craig. Tú tampoco Lucario.

- Stan, no es gracioso.- advirtió Tucker.

- No, enserio, no voltees.

- Por favor. No voy a caer en tus bromas. Seguro me volteo y no hay nada.- Craig volteó a ver y...

- ¡Gaaaaaaastlyyyyyyy!- una esfera color negra cubierta de un humo violeta apareció detrás de Craig, a pocos centímetros de su rostro.- Gaaastlyyyy...- lamió el rostro del moreno, que no se movía.

- Un... Pokémon... Fantasma...- murmuró sin cambiar su semblante. Su cerebro calibró unos pocos segundos y después su rostro cambió a una de total pánico.- ¡Un fantasmaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó mientras salía corriendo y Lucario lo seguía. Subieron las escaleras a todo correr.

- Hum... Me parece que se asustó... ¿Vamos a buscarlo, Tweek?- silencio.- ¿Tweek?- Stan volteó y notó al rubio muy feliz curioseando al Gastly que causó tanto alboroto.

- E-eres un bonito Pokémon. ¿C-cómo te llamas, ngh?- le preguntó suavemente.

- ¡Oye, debemos buscar al idiota!

Ambos jóvenes y sus Pokémon subieron las escaleras por donde había salido.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O* En Sinnoh...

- _¿Hola? Yo sé que estás ahí, contesta._- decía la voz por el radio de la moto.- _¡Tengo noticias, contesta!_

- No molestes.- gruñó el joven acostado en la hierba. Junto a él estaba un Luxray. Era como una especie de león adulto de color azul, con ciertos rasgos siniestros, pelaje negro en ciertas zonas, ojos amarillos con bordes rojos, su cola negra y gruesa (parecida a las de los Raichus) acaba en una estrella amarilla por donde suelta potentes descargas.- ¿Podrías apagar eso, Rentora?- pidió.

- Rar...- gruñó la criatura junto a él.- Rar rar, rar rar rar.

- Pero no quiero.- berrinchó.

- _¡Ya te escuché! ¡Atiende!_- gritó la voz desde la radio.- _¡Kenny!_

- ¡Está bieeeeen!- el joven se sentó de un solo impulso.- Por Arceus, ¿qué ya no se puede dormir tranquilo?- se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y se levantó perezosamente para acercarse a la moto y atender la radio.- ¿Dime, Jenny?

- _Kenny, eres un vago._

- Deja de insultarme y dime qué quieres.- preguntó bostezando.

- Escucha_, necesito que vayas a la región de Johto. Dicen que el 'Noirette' fue visto en la región de Johto._- ordenó la oficial.

- Muy bien, lo haré. No te preocupes, veré si lo atrapo.- aceptó.

- _Confío en ti, Kenny. Buena suerte. Cambio y fuera._

- Uf...- volvió a bostezar y se echó a dormir nuevamente junto a su Luxray.- Tengo sueño.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Enserio que es preocupante.- dijo un Pokémon extraño. Era amorfo pero daba más apariencia a un fantasma poco común, con un largo pelo blanco, ojos azules, y alrededor del cuello parecía tener una especie de prenda roja en forma de mandíbula.- Nunca hizo algo como esto, Maestro.

- A mi también me preocupa.- gruñó un Houndoom.

- Tal vez ese chico hizo algún hechizo en el Maestro.- acotó un Sceptile.

- ¿Pueden callarse? Darkrai, maldigo el momento en que le enseñaste a Houndoom y Sceptile a hablar.- el joven moreno se masajeó las sienes tratando de calmarse, sentado en la roca frente a sus Pokémon.

- Pero maestro, nos preocupa.

- No deben preocuparse, Houndoom. Yo estoy bien, sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

- Pero se está tardando mucho. Sólo debe quitarle esas cosas a ese niño... ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Sceptile.

- Se llama Felipe.

- ¡Phillip, Houndoom! ¡Es Phillip!- los tres Pokémon se miraron sorprendidos.

- Ok, entiendo.

- Pero el Maestro se está tomando demasiado tiempo. Además pareciera que evita hacerle daño.- acotó Darkrai recostándose en el árbol más cercano.

- Por ejemplo cuando lo encontramos por primera vez.- recordó el Pokémon verde.- Pudo haber sacado a Darkrai o haberme ordenado atacar y hubiera hecho pedazos a ese Aerodactyl. Y además podríamos haber robado esa cosa que tenía en la mochila.

- O también el momento en que yo atrapé a su Espeon y casi se larga a llorar como marica.- Houndoom sintió la mirada asesina de Damien sobre él.- Ejem... y supuestamente 'llamaron' de donde nos contrataron.

- Es como si tratara de evitar que le hiciéramos daño.- comentó Darkrai.

- ¿Quieren callarse? ¡Si no lo hacen los meteré en sus Pokéballs y no los sacaré de ahí!

- Es como si sólo le interesara vigilarlo...- dojo Sceptile llevándose una ramita de un arbusto a la boca, ignorando completamente la amenaza de su maestro.

- Es como si el Maestro estuviera enamo- ... No.- negó la criatura siniestra.

- ¿Te refieres a...?- preguntó Houndoom.

- Pero eso significa que...

- ¿Qué?- los tres Pokémons lo miraron como si no lo conocieran, como si ante ellos estuviera un joven completamente desconocido.- ¿¡Qué!

- Está... ¡Está enamorado!- canturreó Sceptile.

- ¿¡QUÉ!

- No puedo creerlo, nuestro Maestro enamorado.- Houndoom se recostó y quedó patas arriba, riendo fuertemente.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Acéptelo, Maestro, le cautivó la belleza de ese joven.

- Muérete, Darkrai.- Damien apartó la mirada, rojo hasta las orejas. ¿Por qué mierda esos tres Pokémons lo conocían tan bien?- "¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?"- pensaba.

- Damien.- Houndoom dejó de reír y miró a su maestro a los ojos. No acostumbraba a llamarlo Damien a menos que le estuviera hablando completamente enserio.- ¿Qué harás? Va a llegar el momento en que ya no tendrás escusa.

- Houndoom tiene razón.- apoyó Sceptile.- Habrá un momento en que tendrán que pelear.

- Y cuando ese momento llegue... Sólo uno va a quedar en pie.

Damien bajó la vista, esos tres tenían razón. En algún momento, tarde o temprano, debería enfrentarse a ese rubio chico para quitarle lo que sea que llevara en la mochila.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Hola?- contestó el PokéNav mientas pasaba un cepillo por el pelaje de su Pokémon amarillo y café, parecido a una jirafa.

- Pip, al fin contestas.- habló la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Oh, hola Christophe! ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó sin detenerse en su tarea.

- Gregory me dijo que fuiste atacado hace unos días.

- Si pero no hay problema, hice que huyera.- contestó sonriente.

- ¿Estas herido?

- No, estoy completamente ileso.- hubo un muy corto silencio mientras el rubio dejaba el cepillo a un lado y su Pokémon caminó unos pasos para morder su mochila.- ¡Girafarig, no hagas eso!- regañó.

- ¿Es tu nuevo Pokémon?- rió el otro.

- Si, es joven y por eso es algo problemática. Por cierto, tengo nuevos avances en la investigación.- comentó.

- ¿Lograste traducir lo que decía?

- Si. No fue muy difícil traducir del Braille en grado uno a letras... pero...

- ¿Pero...?- quiso saber.

- Es un texto sin sentido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si. Por ejemplo...- buscó en su mochila una carpeta con un par de hojas y leyó la primera.- La primera que traduje dice algo raro, te lo deletrearé: _"Setrop sed tnervuo iuq retuocè'd, retêrra suov esueirètsym ecrof al siam, resuerc á zeyasse. Xueirètsym sengis sel eril ed te enrevac al snad rertne. Eriadnegèl nossiop el te enielab al ceva selbalôrtnocni eègnolp ed stnaruoc sel te rem al ed tseuo'l á zella."_- dictó el rubio.- ¿Anotaste todo?

- Exactamente.- dijo el otro.- Pensé que era francés pero no creo que lo sea si está escrito así.

- ¿Y cómo le va a Gregory con los Unown?

- Oh, bastante bien.

- ¿Enserio?

- No. Es muy difícil. Las escrituras de ellos también aparecen sin sentido.- suspiró el otro.- Bueno, te dejo. Debo seguir buscando a esos dos malditos prófugos.

- Bien, nos veremos más tarde. Adiós.- colgó.- Ay, espero que les vaya mejor que a mí.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Caminó por las ramas del gigantesco árbol como si toda la vida lo hubiera hecho. No le tenía miedo a las alturas pero pensó que tal vez podría haber elegido un lugar mejor para quedarse. Subió hasta la parte más alta y allí se encontró con su pequeño amiguito. Era de apariencia felina, blanco rosado, manitos cortas, patas un poco más largas y una cola muy larga y fina, midiendo el doble y casi el triple de su cuerpo.

- ¡Meeew mew mew!- saludó alegremente la criatura.

- Hola Mew. ¿Te costó mucho encontrarme y llegar hasta aquí?- la criatura negó felizmente.- ¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó el rubio preocupado. La carita feliz del Pokémon se esfumó y pasó a una de tristeza.

- Mew mew.- negó.

- Oh, ya veo.- el rubio se dejó guiar por la criaturita rosa y llegaron hasta donde Mew había dejado a la niña. El chico se acercó a ella, era de su misma edad, y le quitó algunos cabellos rubios de su rostro.- Marjorine...- murmuró tristemente.

- Mew mew, ¿mew mew mew?

- No, no pude quitárselo.- el chico apretó los puños.- Yo sé que él la tiene pero se niega a dármela. Tengo que encontrar una forma de dejarlo inconciente o inmóvil por un rato así podría quitársela.

- Mew mew, mew mew mew mew.

- No, Mew, no puedes. Yo sé que sería mejor llamarle y pedirle otra pero no confía en humanos y si me ve a mí contigo no querrá verte de nuevo. No podemos permitir que eso pase. Tranquilo, conseguiré una Pluma de Cresselia.- aseguró con una sonrisa y levantando el dedo gordo.- La única manera de despertar a alguien del sueño de Darkrai... es con una de sus plumas.- de repente su PokéNav sonó. Lo sacó y era un mensaje de...- Kenny...

_- '¡Espero que te esté yendo muy bien! Te extraño mucho *Carita triste* Mándale saludos a tu hermana. Te amo.'_

- Oh, Kenny...- sonrió el joven y escribió.- 'Todo está bien, yo también te extraño mucho *Carita llorando* Marjorine también te manda saludos. ¡Y yo te amo mucho más jijiji!'- envió el mensaje con una sonrisa, debía admitir que el día no habia sido tan malo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Señor, llegaron las dos personas que usted quería ver.- anunció el joven.

- Hazlos pasar.

- Si, enseguida.- se volteó y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola y dejando pasar a los dos hombres a la oscura habitación.- ¿Me necesita para algo más?

- Mmm...- volteó su sillón giratorio y quedó frente a los recién llegados.- ¿Quieren un café o algo para beber?

- No, gracias. Estamos bien.

- Muy bien. Puedes retirarte.

- Si, señor.- el joven se fue a paso rápido y dejó a su jefe a solas con los hombres.

- Me alegra que hayan podido venir. Archie, líder del Equipo Aqua que quiere controlar a Kyogre con la Esfera Roja. Y Maxie, líder del Equipo Magma que quiere controlar a Groudon con la Esfera Azul.

- ¿Para qué nos llamaste?- preguntó Archie.

- Bueno, quería decirles que se olvidaran de buscar las Esferas porque de eso ya me estoy encargando yo.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡Espera un segundo! ¡No puedes pedirnos eso!- se quejó Maxie.

- Yo he visto cómo se manejan ustedes.- dio un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto.- Ustedes nada más son un grupo de fracasados que no pueden conseguir sus metas. Vi todos y cada uno de sus intentos por robarle a un niño dos Esferas.

- Yo no abandonaré mis metas.- objetó Archie cruzándose de brazos.- Voy a invocar a Kyogre para poder aumentar el nivel del mar y así los Pokémon acuáticos podrán vivir en paz.

- No si yo logro invocar a Groudon y aumentar el tamaño de los continentes.- contradijo Maxie. Y así iniciaron una disputa entre ellos dos, sobre quién ganaría, sobre quién caería, y demás. El hombre sólo los observó hasta que se cansó de tanto escándalo. Chasqueó los dedos y de repente los dos líderes de equipo volaron hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

- Cielos, son unos escandalosos.- gruñó bebiendo de su vino.- Como sea, quiero invitarlos a trabajar para mi.

- ¡Eso jamás!- Maxie se levantó y sacó una Pokéball.- ¡Ahora veras! ¡Ve, Migthyena!- un Pokémon de abundante pelo negro y gris, ojos rojos y afilados colmillos salió de la esfera que Maxie tenia en su mano.- ¡Ataca a ese bastardo!

- Psychic.- dijo simplemente el otro.

- ¡Ja! ¡Los ataques Psíquicos no afectan a los Pokémon Siniestros!- se burló el pelirrojo.

- Jamás dije que lo usaría en tu Pokémon.- unos ojos brillaron por detrás del hombre sentado y una onda psíquica atrapó a Maxie, arrojándolo contra su propio Pokémon, dejándolo fuera de combate.- Les advierto que no intenten nada. Si lo hacen, saldrán heridos.

- Maxie, recomiendo que escuchemos lo que tiene que decir.- aconsejó Archie.- A mi tampoco me agrada mucho la idea pero al menos escuchémoslo.

- Hablas sabiamente, amigo mío. Ahora, quiero que escuchen lo que tengo que decir. Ustedes saben que las Esferas Azul y Roja controlan a Groudon y Kyogre respectivamente.- los dos asintieron.- Bueno, la Organización Pokémon de Hoenn estuvo haciendo investigaciones para crear una tercera Esfera, una Esfera Verde.

- ¿Verde?

- Si, verde. Sin embargo, esa esfera no logró su objetivo y no pudo controlar al Pokémon a la que iba destinada. La fuerza de ese Pokémon era mucho más grande de lo que cualquiera de esos idiotas científicos pudiera imaginarse. Por eso, destruyeron la piedra.- hubo una pausa.- Aún así, la piedra no quedó completamente destruida, quedó un pequeño fragmento del tamaño de una joya. Curiosamente, tiene forma de un corazón.

- Déjeme adivinar.- interrumpió Maxie.- ¿Quiere que nosotros busquemos esa piedra?

- No. Quiero que busquen algo más importante aún. Los Científicos idiotas no se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba algo muy importante para usar la Esfera Verde, algo que es difícil de conseguir: alguien que controlara la Esfera Azul y otro que controle la Esfera Roja.

- ¿Pero ninguno de ellos pudo hacerlo?

- No, Archie. Controlar las Esferas es algo mucho más difícil de lo que se cree. Hay que tener una enorme fuerza de voluntad para evitar que la Esfera tome control de ti y te absorba. Encontraron a dos personas que pudieron controlar las Esferas Azul y Roja mediante las pruebas de ver cuánto les tomaba absorber y sacar las Esferas de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que lo sacaran de sus cuerpos?

- Así es. Para tener un completo control sobre Groudon o Kyogre uno debe usar su fuerza de voluntad para absorber la Esfera y controlar ese enorme poder. Una vez los encontraron intentaron controlar a ese Pokémon con las tres Esferas, sin embargo les fue imposible. Se habían olvidado de buscar otra cosa.

- Y ahí es donde entramos, ¿no?

- Exacto Maxie. Ustedes deben buscar a una persona que sea digna de controlar la Esfera Verde.- del cajón de su escritorio sacó una pequeña caja.- Robamos ésta caja del laboratorio donde estaban estudiando la Esfera Verde. Aquí dentro, está el lo que queda de la Esfera. Curiosamente, los científicos lo llamaron 'Corazón Esmeralda'.- les acercó la caja a ambos y la intentaron abrir.- Es imposible que la abran, sólo el que puede usarla es capaz de abrirla.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que sabremos quién puede abrirla?- preguntó Archie.

- No podemos ir preguntando a todo el mundo ni haciendo que todos intenten abrirla.

- Lo sé. Por eso mismo quiero que empiecen a hacer desastre.- los dos lo miraron con duda.- La persona merecedora de esta pequeña y enorme fuente de poder no dudará en querer ayudar a los necesitados. Necesito que empiecen a hacer mucho desastre para atraer a esa persona. No me interesa cómo lo hagan, maten, roben, golpeen, masacren, no me importa, sólo hagan que venga hacia ustedes.

- ¿Y qué recompensa tendremos?- el joven sonrió con malicia.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¡Craig! ¡Lucario! ¡Craaaaig!- llamaba Stan mientras recorrían el edificio. Ya hacían dos horas que los estaban buscando y no podían encontrarlos en ninguno de los pisos.- Mierda, ¿dónde estarán?

- ¿Po-por qué no le, ngh, p-pedimos ayuda a los P-Pokémon?- sugirió el rubio.

- Está bien.- Stan se sacó el gorro y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Volvió a ponérselo y se volteó para ver a un grupito de Gastlys.- ¡Oigan, Gastly! ¿Vieron por aquí pasar a un chico y su Pokémon?- en ese momento los Gastly huyeron, ocultándose detrás de las tumbas y dejando a los chicos perplejos.- ¿Y a éstos qué les pasa?

- Hum... S-Stan...- Tweek se puso detrás de Stan, aforrándose al borde de su buzo marrón.

- ¿Qué pasa?- el rubio temblaba bastante, manteniendo la vista fija en un punto. Stan guió su vista hacia donde la tenía el rubio y allí estaban Craig y Lucario. Umbreon y Jolteon gruñían con fuerza, como si la criatura más amenazante del mundo estuviera frente a ellos.- Chicos, ¿se sienten bien?

**Kyuubi****: Bueno! Ya suficiente por ahora!**

**Sheza****: Espero que ahora hagas capítulos más largos!**

**Kyuubi****: Claro! Ahora que me recuperé en un 100% de mi muñeca n.n!**

**Sheza****: Pero sigues teniendo esa cosa que-**

**Kyuubi****: Te lo demostraré, apriétame la muñeca y verás!**

**Sheza****: Ok *aprieta* duele?**

**Kyuubi****: No ^^**

**Sheza****: Bueno *aprieta más fuerte* ahora?**

**Kyuubi****: N-no _O!**

**Sheza****: Ok! *aprieta mucho más fuerte***

**Kyuubi****: Ahhhhh! Suelta, suelta, suelta!**

**Sheza****: Ya sabía yo *la suelta***

**Kyuubi****: Gracias por leer. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo T-T**

**Sheza****: Dejen sus reviews n_n**

**Kyuubi****: Saludos!**


	6. El rescate de Kenny, El ataque de Gengar

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola gente! Cómo les va? Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior!**

**Sheza****: Wiiii ya vamos por el capítulo seis!**

**Kyuubi****: Una aclaración para Creepy Da Silva... Nop, Butters no tiene a Mew en su equipo. Mew es más bien, para Butters y Marjorine, un Pokémon acompañante, que los sigue por propia voluntad y porque quiere. Butters ya tiene su propio equipo de seis Pokémons ^^.**

**Sheza****: Yo quiero un Mew!**

**Kyuubi****: Pues yo preferiría un Lugia *O***

**Sheza****: Lugia apesta ¬¬**

**Kyuubi****: Tengo un Lugia y un Mew a nivel cien en mis juegos. Si quieres podemos probar quién gana!**

**Sheza****: Originales de Evento O.O?**

**Kyuubi****: Claro que no! Son de truco pero los entrené desde nivel cinco!**

**Sheza****: Listo, es un desafío! Vamos!**

**Kyuubi****: Los dejo con la lectura! Nos vemos!**

- ¿Q-Qué pasa, Craig?- Tweek intentó acercarse pero Stan lo tomó del brazo, impidiéndole que se moviera.- ¿Eh?

- No te le acerques.- dijo seriamente.- Mira detrás de él.- le susurró.

- ¿Q-qué es?- Tweek enfocó un poco su vista detrás del moreno. Notó que allí habían unos ojos brillantes, rojos, malignos, un Pokémon de figura algo humanoide, color morado, orejas en punta y sonrisa siniestra. Era un Pokémon, eso era seguro, pero al pobre Tweek, por primera vez en su vida, le temía a un Pokémon con sólo verlo. Se preguntaba qué Pokémon era.

- Es un Gengar.- dijo Stan adivinando lo que el ojivioleta se preguntaba.- Es muy peligroso, el Pokémon tipo Fantasma más siniestro de todos. Hay muy pocos que pueden poseer personas, debe ser muy fuerte. Si estas cerca de él, puede robarte la vida.- su monólogo fue interrumpido por un leve movimiento por parte de Lucario, que levantó ambas manos.

- Aura Sphere.- resonó la siniestra y lúgubre voz, haciendo coro con la grave voz del moreno.

Lucario obedeció sin vacilar, cargando energía con ambas manos y lanzándola hacia los otros dos jóvenes.

- ¡Cuidado!- Stan apartó al rubio a un lado y saliendo del trayecto del ataque.- ¡Esto es malo! ¡Tiene completo control de él!

Los ataques seguían golpeando con fuerza, complicándoles las cosas a los jóvenes. Craig se abalanzó contra el otro moreno, tomándolo por el cuello, intentando asfixiarlo.

- ¡S-Stan!- Tweek estaba a poco más de dos metros de distancia del pequeño combate entre los morenos.

Buscó con la vista a Umbreon o Jolteon pero estos estaban muy ocupados tratando de noquear a Lucario. Trató de calmarse, de pensar algo, de ayudar a su amigo. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y tomó una Pokéball vacía de su cinturón y se la lanzó a Craig, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

- Maldito insecto...- gruñó Craig volteándose y avanzando peligrosamente hacia el rubio.

- ¡Gah!- Tweek agarró fuertemente el huevo con un brazo y se ayudó con el otro para ponerse de pie y huir.- ¡C-Charmander, sal!- dijo sacando la Pokéball del Pokémon Lagartija y apuntando junto a Stan para liberarla.- ¡A-ayuda a Stan!- ordenó.

- ¡Char!- la criaturita se volteó hacia el moreno e inmediatamente recurrió a zarandearlo un poco.- ¡Char, charmander char!

- Si, lo sé...- dijo débilmente, tosiendo un poco.- Ese Gengar hijo de puta... Debe haber una forma de derrotarlo...- Stan se puso de pie y Tweek corrió detrás de él.- Debe haber una manera de liberarlos del control de Gengar.

- ¿P-pero cómo puede, ngh, c-controlar a Lucario si posee a C-Craig?- preguntó tembloroso el rubio.

- Es porque no es posesión propiamente dicha. Es como... si controlara las mentes y cuerpos de ambos pero si intentamos atacarlo el daño lo recibirán Craig y Lucario. Debemos sacarlo de allí...

- ¿Un ataque, ngh, s-super efectivo?

- ¿Un ataque...? ¡Ah, eso es! ¡Tengo una idea!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¡Vamos Rentora! ¡Corre!- gritaba el rubio desde su moto. A su lado venía su Pokémon, corriendo a gran velocidad, tratando de alcanzarlo con su moto. Kenny lo miró preocupado, se veía muy agitado. Frenó la moto lentamente mientras el Pokémon también frenaba. El joven traía puesto un chaleco con capucha, bermudas y zapatillas naranjas, y una remera negra, unas gafas de sol y guantes de motociclista negros.

- Rar...- sollozó un poco el Pokémon negro y azul.

- Oh, Rentora...- el joven bajó de su moto y se acercó al Luxray, acariciándole la melena.- Tranquilo, tus patas delanteras pronto sanarán completamente, debes ser paciente y entrenar.- observó la ciudad a lo lejos, era Hearthome City (Ciudad Corazón) y suspiró.- A veces quisiera no ser Oficial Especial de Policía, ahora tengo que vigilar a esos BloodRose y Noirette.- se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que tenía en su bolsillo.

En el momento en que sacó la pequeña fuente de tabaco, de su Pokéball salió una criatura de forma semi-humanoide con rasgos de rana, color azul, una bolsa en la garganta y con un dedo en cada mano y pata color rojo en forma de garra. Con agilidad, tomó el cigarrillo del joven y lo arrojó al suelo, pisándolo.

- Oh, vamos... Dokurog, eres muy mala.- el chico hizo un puchero, su Toxicroak era una hembra muy sobre protectora.- Nunca me dejas hacer nada.

- Croak.- negó la criatura.

- Bueno, un amigo me va a prestar un Pokémon para poder surfear y llegar a Johto. Espero que-

De repente se escuchó una fuerte explosión que venía de la mansión de Don Fortuny, un acaudalado hombre que tenía un jardín con muchas especies de Pokémon diferente. El estruendo fue tal que hizo al rubio perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia el lugar donde venia la explosión, seguido de sus Pokémons.

- ¿¡Qué demonios!- exclamó el ojiazul en cuanto llegó a la mansión y vio la enorme nube de humo que salía del edificio.

- Rar, rar rar rar rar. Grrrr...- el Pokémon de ojos chispeantes chillaba y gruñía fuertemente hacia dentro del edificio. De la nube de humo salió una joven, tosiendo fuertemente.

- ¡Es una sirvienta!- el rubio se acercó a la joven y la ayudó a recostarse en una de las estatuas del patio delantero.- Dígame, ¿qué pasó?

- No sé... *tose*... Es que... unos hombres... *tose*... con trajes espaciales... *tose*... Don Fortuny...- la mujer desvió la mirada a la mansión, donde ya había algunas personas ayudando a otras sirvientas a salir.

- ¿El Don sigue ahí?- preguntó Kenny mirando de reojo el lugar, preocupado, la joven asintió.- ¡Dokurog, ayuda a sacar a las sirvientas de aquí!- ordenó el rubio, sacando otras Pokéballs del pequeño bolsillo de su cinturón.- ¡Salgan...!- lanzó las tres Pokéballs bien alto y de ellas salieron tres Pokémons.- ¡... Dodaitosu, Ramuparudo, Denryuu!

El primero de los tres Pokémon, Dodaitosu, era un Pokémon conocido como Torterra, el Pokémon Continente. Éste se trataba de una enorme tortuga marrón con caparazón verde y un árbol y varios picos en el mismo. El segundo, Ramuparudo, mejor conocido como Rampardos, el Pokémon Cabezazo. Era un Pokémon bípedo de color negro con partes azules, con una cabeza muy dura, llena de cuernos, capaz de hacerle grave daño a un humano o Pokémon. La tercera, Denryuu, era una Ampharos, el Pokémon Luz. Era un ser amarillo con rayas negras, cuernos, una pequeña joya en su cabeza y una luz en la punta de su cola, bípedo, con el estómago blanco.

- ¡Muy bien, chicos, escúchenme con mucha atención!- llamó el rubio mientras sus Pokémon formaban una fila como si fueran soldados.- Dodaitosu, tú debe ayudar a llevar a todos los heridos al hospital más cercano. Dokurog y Denryuu, ustedes rodeen la casa y saquen a todos los Pokémons del patio trasero antes de que algo les pase. Rentora y Ramuparudo, conmigo.

El grupo se dividió y tomó sus posiciones. Dokurog y Denryuu saltaron por encima de las rejas y fueron al patio trasero, Dodaitosu comenzó a cargar gente encima de su caparazón con ayuda de un joven que ofreció a colaborar con los rescates. Rentora, Ramuparudo y Kenny fueron directo al edificio, pero antes de llegar la entrada se derrumbó.

- Rentora, usa tu visión especial y busca si hay personas allí.

Los ojos del Luxray brillaron con un tono amarillo muy fuerte y logró ver a través de la pared. Logró ver a cuatro personas. Dos de ellas eran unas sirvientas y una de ellas tenía la pierna atrapada por una viga, las otras dos personas eran un hombre y un anciano. Lo preocupante, y que también alarmó a Rentora, era que la explosión habia originado fuego y si no sacaban a las personas de ahí...

- ¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó Kenny.

- ¡Rar!- asintió el Pokémon.

- ¡Bien! Ramuparudo, ¿puedes levantar esas maderas para poder entrar?

- Graaaaaam.- el Rampardos se agachó y con su cabeza dura resistió el fuerte calor del fuego, que se habia expandido rápidamente.- Grrrrrrr...- logró levantar las maderas lo suficiente para que Rentora y Kenny entraran, deslizándose para entrar también.

- ¡Rentora, guíanos!- el Pokémon fue rápidamente en dirección a donde estaban seguido por su Maestro y su compañero. Tenía que pensar rápido: ¿las sirvientas o los hombres? Viendo la duda de su Pokémon, Kenny intervino.- Rentora, ¿hay más de una persona aquí?- asintió.- Bueno... Hay que salvar primero a las mujeres y niños, así que...

Kenny no terminó puesto que su Luxray corrió rápidamente hacia el pasillo de la izquierda, donde estaban las sirvientas. Entraron y Luxray se apuró a encontrarlas, rugiendo para que Kenny lo encontrara.

- Señoritas, ¿están bien?- preguntó llegando a ellas.

- ¡L-la pierna de mi amiga! ¡Ella...!- dijo desesperada una de las jóvenes.

- Tranquila. Sólo debo... ¡Argh!- gimió al quemarse el hombro con un trozo de madera que se desprendió del techo.- ¡Mierda!- tomó la viga con fuerza y logró liberar la pierna de la joven.- Ahora, venga.- ayudó a la joven a ponerse de pie y le ordenó a su Pokémon que lo llevara donde estaban los demás.- ¿Rentora?- preguntó al no verlo.- ¡Rentora!

- ¡Rar rar!

- ¿Q-qué...? Don Fortuny, mire, un Luxray.- dijo el hombre mayor viendo al Pokémon recién llegado.

- Oh, Dios, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

- ¡Rar rar!- Rentora se puso entre los hombres y éstos se agarraron a la melena del Pokémon para ser guiados a un lugar seguro. En el camino se encontraron con Kenny y Ramuparudo. El rubio parecía algo molesto porque su Pokémon se habia ido así pero también estaba feliz de que estuviera a salvo.

- Oh, no...- gruñó Kenny cuando vieron un par de vigas más tapar la entrada. Debía pensar rápido. Si le decía a Ramuparudo que atacara podrían causar un derrumbe, pero no podían quedarse mucho tiempo ahí.- Ya sé. ¡Rentora, usa Iron Tail!

El Pokémon se soltó del agarre de los dos hombres y corrió hacia as maderas, con su larga cola brillando en un tono de coloración metálico y, usando toda la fuerza que pudo, golpeó las vigas, partiéndolas a la mitad.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora, vamos!- apuró. Cuando llegaron a la entrada bloqueada dirigió una mirada rápida a Ramuparudo.- ¡Usa Head Smash!

El Pokémon se envolvió en un aura de poder y embistió con fuerza contra el edificio. Lograron salir, Ramuparudo quedó algo herido por la fuerza del golpe, pero todos estaban a salvo. El edificio comenzó a derrumbarse pero todos los Pokémon ya estaban a salvo alejados de la casa, todos menos...

- ¡Un Pichu!- gritó un joven, alarmado.

Era verdad, el pequeño ratoncito amarillo claro, mejillas rosadas, grandes orejas bordeadas de color negro y una cortita cola negra, estaba a punto de ser aplastado por una pared. Rentora hizo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, corriendo y derrapando por el suelo terroso, logró sacar al Pichu de allí y lo salvó.

- ¡Rentora! ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Kenny preocupado, notando que la venda en la pata de su Pokémon estaba un poco roja.- Eres el héroe de este pequeñín.- agregó tomando al Pichu en brazos. ¿Y tu oreja?- curioseó viendo que la oreja izquierda del Pokémon tenia la puntita dividida en tres bonitos mechones.

- Muchas gracias por salvarnos, joven.- agradeció Don Fortuny.- ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?

- No es nada, es mi trabajo.

- Pero algo debe haber.- en ese momento, el pequeño Pichu dejó los brazos de Kenny y se abrazó a Rentora, refregando su mejilla contra la pata sana del Pokémon mayor.- ¡Oh, qué bonito!

- Pichu chu. ¡Pichu!- chillaba de contento el pequeñín.

- Pichu, no te encariñes con Rentora, no podemos llevarte.- dijo Kenny tomando al Pichu, éste se defendió con una descarga eléctrica, pero Kenny sólo sonrió.- Mis guantes son de un material que no conduce la electricidad, no gastes energía.

- Bueno, tengo una manera de recompensarte. Verás, ése Pichu es muy especial y raro. Lo encontró una de mis sirvientas lo encontró en la región de Johto en Ilex Forest (Encinar). Allí, el Profesor Elm nos dijo que ese Pokémon tenía una pequeña conexión con Celebi puesto que estaba cerca de su altar... La verdad que no se lo daría a nadie pero tú te lo mereces. Quiero que lo lleves a alguna aventura, que conozca otros Pokémon... Por favor, llévatelo.- pidió Don Fortuny.

Kenny miró al pequeño Pichu y éste a su vez lo miró suplicante. Suspiró, odiaba que los Pokémon pequeños le hicieran eso. Pero tenía que pensar un nombre para el pequeño. A ver... tenía unos picos en la oreja, Oreja picuda... 'Picoreja', claro. Spiky-Eared traducido al inglés... Pero los nombres de sus Pokémon no eran en inglés, eran en japonés. Mmm... Spiky, Spiky, Zami... Gizami, Gizami... Gizamimi. Gizamimi Pichu, Spiky-Eared Pichu, Pichu Picoreja.

- Te llamaré Gizamimi.- le dijo al pequeño.

- ¡Pichu chu, pichu pichu chu!- saltaba alegremente.

- Ok, todos se ganaron muchos PokéBlocks hoy. Vamos a Hearthome City, mi amigo ya nos debe estar esperando.- el pequeño Pichu subió al hombro del rubio (N/A: Así como hace Pikachu con Ash xD) y este devolvió a todos, menos a Rentora, a sus Pokéballs.- Mientras, Don, puede decirme quién o quiénes atacaron su mansión.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Oye, Shelly... ¿Sabes usar una de esas?- preguntó Gregory viendo que la chica de cabello castaño tenía ese objeto peligroso en su mano. El joven estaba buscando algunas pistas sobre el Pokémon que vivía en Snowpoint City (Ciudad Puntaneva) de Sinnoh, donde vivía. Según decían allí vivía un Pokémon Legendario y muy poderoso.- Esas cosas son peligrosas.

- Si, ya sé.- la joven miró con mucha curiosidad el objeto en sus manos y el pequeño agregado en la punta para que no hiciera ruido.

- ¿Seguro que sabes manejarlas? - el joven sacó una manzana para comérsela, pero cuando iba a llevársela a la boca, un objeto atravesó el centro de la misma y le dejó un gran hoyo. Observó a la chica con reproche.

- Sé manejar armas de fuego, Gregory.

- "Ésta sicótica me da miedo."- pensó el rubio, apretando los dientes para no gritar en el templo.- Mira lo que hiciste, dejaste un hoyo en la pared. El sacerdote nos matará y...- se detuvo.

- Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera el fin del mundo.- se excusó Shelly.

- Mira esto.- dijo señalando el hoyo.

- Ya dije que no fue intencional.

- ¡No, eso no! Mira más de cerca.- la joven se acercó al lugar de interés y observó detenidamente.- Las paredes de este templo son como diez veces más gruesas que esto. Hay algo detrás de ésta pared.

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

- Fácil. Debemos buscar alguna muesca o algo para abrir esto.- los dos empezaron a buscar por todos los alrededores del lugar. El rubio notó una muesca con un dibujo extraño. Lo examinó más de cerca y quitó un poco el polvo.- Es... Regirock.- buscó con la mirada algo más. En ese momento, la joven lo llamó.

- Aquí está Regice.- dijo. Ambos notaron que la posición en la que estaban y pensaron que lo único que podría ser era un triángulo. Buscaron en el muro donde estaba el hoyo provocado por la bala, pero no habia nada.- Es inútil, no está Registeel.

- A menos que...- Gregory miró el techo, pero era muy alto como para que pudiera verlo así nomás.- Ya sé.- tomó una Pokéball y sosteniéndola firmemente llamó a su Pokémon.- Sal, Gorebyss.- de la Pokéball de Gregory salió una larga criatura, color rosado, nariz larga y fina, con unas pequeñas partes violetas en su aleta dorsal, dos almejitas en su 'pecho' y en la aleta redonda de la punta de su cola. Era una criatura muy bella.

- Wow, no sabía que te gustaran tanto los Pokémon de agua.- se burló la joven.

- Cállate. Ahora, Gorebyss, necesito que uses una buena Hydropump para mantenerme elevado un largo rato. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

- Gooorebys.- asintió la pequeña, refregándose en su Maestro.

- Si, lo sé. Ahora, vamos.- el rubio se ubicó entre las dos muescas que habían encontrado, también justo frente al hoyo que había dejado Shelly.

- ¿Seguro que funcionara?

- No. ¡Ahora!- saltó lo más alto que pudo y su Pokémon siguió las órdenes, propulsándolo con un chorro de agua por la espalda el suficiente tiempo.

- ¿Lo ves?- le preguntó.

- No, no lo veo. Espera. Aquí hay una muesca que está en blanco.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya oíste, no tiene nada. No tiene dibujo.- lo golpeó levemente.- Y está huevo. Debe haber una forma de... darlo vuelta.- trató de girarlo con ambas manos pero no podía.- Gorebyss, escucha con atención. Apunta tu ataque a esta muesca para ablandarla y luego me volverás a disparar a mi, ¿si? A la cuenta de tres. Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!

- ¡Gore!- en un veloz y casi imperceptible movimiento Gorebyss desvió su ataque a la muesca y al segundo siguiente volvía a mantener a su entrenador en el aire.

- Lo tienes muy bien entrenado.

- Lo sé. Es uno de mis orgullos.- Gregory sonrió con satisfacción, logrando así girar la muesca.- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esta muesca es la de Registeel!

Al momento de girarla, el templo entero comenzó a temblar. Gregory no se hizo daño pero su Gorebyss quedó muy cansado. La pared donde estaba el hoyo, que por cierto era la que estaba también frente a la entrada del templo, se abrió dejando ver detrás de ella un altar. En el pedestal habia una estatua de un Pokémon antiguo, de gran tamaño, con tres puntos en el pecho. La estatua estaba llena de musgo, demostrando que hacía mucho que no era vista. En el pedestal había escrituras raras, con Unowns.

- ¿Qué dirán?- preguntó Shelly pasando una mano por los extraños jeroglíficos para sacarle el polvo.

- He visto estos Pokémons durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, creo saber cómo traducirlos.- sacó un bolígrafo, papel y una tablita para poder escribir. Usó la tablita para apoyarla, rápidamente tradujo todos los símbolos y luego prestó atención a lo que decía.- Como lo suponía, está desordenado. Malditos anagramas.

- Yo me encargaré de resolverlo.- el joven le dio el papel a la chica.- Cuando lleguemos a casa voy a-

- ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!- gritó un sacerdote histérico.

- Eh... Nosotros sólo...

- ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Sal, Tauros!- un enorme toro color marrón, de grandes cuernos, melena y tres colas salió de la Pokéball que sacó el sacerdote.

- Rayos...

- Tranquilo, Gregory. Yo me encargo de él.- la joven sonrió de lado y sacó una MoonBall (LunaBall), que se trataba de una esfera que, en la parte superior, se dividía, por una línea en zigzag, en azul claro y negro. En la parte superior de la Ball estaba dibujada una media Luna color amarillo.- ¡A luchar, Nidoking!

- ¡Nido!- una corpulenta criatura, de color violeta, grandes orejas, fuerte cola y varias espinas rugió estruendosamente cuando salió de su Pokéball.

- Tu Nidoking... es enorme.- se impresionó Gregory.

- Así es. Lo normal es que midan 1,40m pero mi pequeño mide 2,10m. y te aseguro, puede seguir creciendo.

- No me asusta un Pokémon como ese. ¡Ve, Tauros, acaba esos intrusos!

El Pokémon toro hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y embistió con fuerza contra el Nidoking de Shelly. Éste ni se inmutó y sólo se movió para clavar sus piernas al suelo y ayudarse con la cola para tomar al toro por las astas.

- Bien hecho, Nidoking. Suéltalo y usa Brick Breack.- el Pokémon soltó al toro al tiempo que su garra derecha se iluminaba y golpeaba fuertemente en el cráneo del otro, haciendo que éste retrocediera.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Con sólo ese pequeño ataque no derrotarás a mi Tauros!

- Mire de nuevo a su Tauros, sacerdote.- el hombre miró a su Pokémon pero lo notó muy cansado, jadeando, con cara de dolor.- Gracias a la habilidad de Nidoking, Poison Point (Punto Tóxico), el Pokémon que toque o sea tocado por Nidoking sufrirá el efecto de unas pequeñas esporas que causan envenenamiento. Ahora, Tauros se irá debilitando cada vez más hasta ser derrotado.

- ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Tauros, Earthquake!- el toro se levantó en sus patas traseras preparando terremoto pero no pudo completar el ataque debido al potente coletazo que le dio Nidoking.- ¡No!

- Su Tauros está muy herido, mejor y lo lleva al Centro Pokémon antes de que pase a mejor vida.

- Esto no se quedará así, avisaré al resto de los sacerdotes.- el hombre devolvió a su Pokémon a la Pokéball y salió a todo correr hacia el Centro Pokémon más cercano. El Nidoking de la joven se acercó a su Maestra y a Gregory. Aparentaba ser muy rudo y tenía una mirada que daba miedo.

- Lo hiciste muy bien.- elogió la joven mientras su Pokémon aceptaba muy tranquilamente la caricia.

- Vaya, parece muy tranquilo.

- Si. Yo lo entrené específicamente para que fuera una bestia en las batallas pero muy tranquilo y calmado fuer a de ellas.

- Muy bien, ya mejor vamos casa y nos ponemos a trabajar en esto. ¡Gorebyss, regresa!- y así los dos se fueron a casa para trabajar, olvidándose completamente del altar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿S-seguro que funcionará?- preguntó Tweek, temblando de los nervios. Los dos se habían escondido detrás de unas lápidas para evitar ser vistos y planeaban su siguiente movimiento. Como era de esperarse, Tweek tenía muchas dudas acerca de las ideas de su amigo porque, para ser sinceros, no siempre terminaban muy bien.

- No es muy seguro, pero sospecho que si. Gengar es de dos tipos: Fantasma y Veneno. Los tipo Fantasma son bastante débiles contra los ataques psíquicos, y si a eso le sumamos que los tipo Veneno también son débiles contra lo psíquico, tenemos una debilidad mucho mayor. Sólo debemos distraerlo, atacarlo con Psychic y, cuando Gengar salga a la luz, tú lo atacas con lo que tengas.

- No, ngh, es-toy seguro de q-que funcione.

- Tranquilo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? A lo sumo Craig quedará algo chamuscado por el ataque Eléctrico pero esas son minucias.- Tweek miró a su amigo como si éste le estuviera tomando el pelo.- Bien, bien. Veremos cómo resulta. ¡Umbreon! -Stan salió de su escondite y su Pokémon acudió al instante de ser llamado.- ¡Usa Psychic contra Craig y Lucario! ¡Sólo inmovilízalos!

- ¡Breooooon!- los rojizos ojos de Umbreon brillaron intensamente y una onda de energía cubrió tanto a Craig como a Lucario. Los dos cayeron de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose fuertemente la cabeza.

- ¡Sigue así, Umbreon!

- Breon...- Umbreon hacía todo lo que podía pero ese maldito Gengar realmente era muy fuerte y no le resultaba fácil hacerlo. Poco a poco el Gengar comenzó a aparecer detrás de Craig. Primero fueron sus ojos, luego su cabeza, brazos y piernas, así hasta quedar completamente fuera.

- Argh... Ahhh.- Craig cayó desmayado junto a Lucario, los dos estaban exhaustos. Umbreon apenas podía estar de pie, había sido muy duro.

- ¡O-oye!- llamó Tweek, agachado entre dos tumbas.- ¡Méte-te c-con alguien de, ngh, tu t-tamaño!

- ¡Gengaaar!- el Pokémon Fantasma y de sonrisa imborrable voló rápidamente hacia Tweek, pero faltando pocos centímetros para que llegara...

- ¡A-ahora!- Tweek se lanzó hacia un costado, cubriéndose la cabeza, y revelando a su Jolteon preparando un fuerte cañón eléctrico a corta distancia hacia Gengar.

- ¿¡Gengaaar!

- ¡Z-Zap Cannon!

Mucho antes de que Gengar pudiera alejarse Jolteon disparó su electro cañón, impactando de lleno en el maligno Pokémon, que cayó debilitado al suelo, manteniendo esa risa burlona en su rostro. Como pudieron, los jóvenes se llevaron a Craig y su Lucario de allí y fueron al Centro Pokémon y Hospital más cercano. Allí las enfermeras sabrían qué hacer.

...

_- Ten cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer allá.- dijo un pequeño Kyle de doce años.- No quiero que vengas con problemas._

_- Ya cálmate, todo va a salir bien.- contestó el moreno, también de doce años._

_- Lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.- el pelirrojo hizo un tierno puchero y el moreno le acarició el enrulado cabello con una mano._

_- Ya, tranquilo. Todo saldrá muy bien.- el joven se puso de pie y fue con su Lucario hacia el lugar indicado._

...

- ¿Craig?- llamó suavemente el rubio.

- Mgh...- el moreno abrió los ojos y se ruborizó fuertemente al ver el rostro del rubio tan cercano al suyo.- ¡T-Tweek!- exclamó.

- ¡Gah!- el rubio se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido.- ¿T-te encuentras b-bien?- preguntó algo ruborizado.

- Hum, si... Yo estoy bien. ¿Qué pasó? Me duele la cabeza.- el moreno se sentó y se masajeó un poco la cabeza.

- F-fuiste controlado por, ngh, un G-Gengar. L-Lucario está en el C-Centro Pokémon.

- Argh, por esto odio a los Pokémon Fantasma.- gruñó pasándose una mano por el cabello.

- T-toma.- Tweek le entregó su gorro, que aceptó amistosamente.

- Veo que ya te sientes mejor.- dijo Stan entrando en la habitación del hospital.

- Si, gracias. Ya casi estoy mejor, sólo necesito un cigarrillo.- el mayor miró al rubio de reojo, que tenía la vista baja y no se animaba a ver a su amigo.- "Si le llegó a hacer algo lo mato."- pensó, cacheteándose mentalmente por ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué había pensado eso?

Tweek, en su mente, divagó un poco en sus pensamientos.

- FlashBack -

- Oye, Tweek. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le preguntó seriamente mientras le acariciaba el suave y negro pelaje a su Umbreon.

- C-claro.- Tweek lo vio algo extrañado, bebiendo su café y jalándose un poco el cabello.

- Es algo sobre Craig.- hubo un leve silencio.- ¿Él te gusta?

- ¡Gah! ¿Q-qué dices, ngh?- el rubor del rubio se hizo evidente de una manera alarmante, enojando bastante a Stan.

- No me engañas. La forma en que lo miras, en que sonríes cuando te dice que haz hecho algo bien, te le quedas viendo muchas veces como un idiota, en el empeño que pusiste para salvarlo...- enumeró con algo de rabia.

- B-bueno...- el rubio bajó la vista, apenado.- C-creo que s-si.- ni bien respondió sintió que el moreno bufaba fuertemente, muy molesto... ¿O tal vez celoso? En ese momento Tweek cayó en la cuenta. Los abrazos que le daba el moreno, la forma en que a veces lo miraba cuando jugaban en Viridian City, esas veces en que lo abrazaba por la cintura y le decía a los otros niños que no lo molestaran...- ¿S-Stan yo... te gusto?- preguntó sin creerse muy bien lo que salía de su boca.

- Tweek...- el moreno se acercó velozmente al rubio y le plantó un casto beso en los labios, ante unos anonadados Jolteon y Umbreon que miraban incrédulos la escena. El rubio chilló sutilmente al sentir el beso y pensó que su amigo querría llegar a más, pero no lo hizo. Se separó lentamente de él, alejandose bastante.- Lo lamento. Quisiera que no hubiera pasado, enserio. No voy a negar que me gustó...- esbozó media sonrisa.- Pero la verdad quisiera que jamás hubiera pasado.- hubo un rato de silencio, ninguno quería decir nada.- Desearía que lo olvidaras.

- ¿O-olvi-dar qué?- preguntó sonriendo un poco.

- Jajaja.- ese niño valía oro, Stan lo sabía muy bien.- Más le vale a ese morenito no lastimarte.- gruñó frunciendo el seño.- Si lo hace, lo mataré.

- ¡Breon breon breon!- apoyó la pequeña criatura negra y amarilla.

- Cierto, Umbreon, amos a hacerlo morder el polvo.- Stan le extendió la mano al rubio.- ¿Mejores amigos?

- M-mejores amigos.- respondió el rubio estrechando la mano del moreno. Iban a superar esto, no iba a haber problema. Después de todo, eran muy buenos amigos.

**Kyuubi****: Yo he finito! Como dato aparte, los nombres de los Pokémon de Kenny son los nombres de los Pokémon escritos en japonés. Por ejemplo, Luxray en la versión original se llama Rentora xD**

**Sheza****: Claro porque la gente lectora recordará los nombres japoneses de ellos! Ya bastante tienen con los nombres de ellos -.-**

**Kyuubi****: No recuerdo haberte dicho que hablaras... o escribieras.**

**Sheza****: Argh cómo te odio!**

**Kyuubi****: Acéptalo, no sabes perder xDDD**

**Sheza****: No es justo! Tú hiciste trampa!**

**Kyuubi****: Perdona pero yo te dije que usaras todos los objetos que quisieras, sin importar qué, pero tú no los usaste U.U**

**Sheza****: Es que pensé que no se podía T-T**

**Kyuubi****: Te lo pregunté antes de entrar en combate!**

**Sheza****: Ok, ok -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, ejem... Lamento la demora xD pero ya saben cómo es la cosa, los ataques y los equipos Pokémon no se arman solos xD**

**Sheza****: Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado xD Aunque odio a Kyuubi por haberle hecho eso a Stan -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Originalmente iba a ser peor aún pero dije 'naaaah lo quiero mucho como para romperle el corazón' xD Ya saben, dejen sus reviews xD**

**Sheza****: Un saludo y mucha suerte!**

**Kyuubi****: Nos leemos!**


	7. El Bueno, El Malo y The Mole

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi: No hay mucho que decir, sólo agradecer sus reviews y decirles que disfruten del capítulo!**

**Día****8****:**

El joven del que hablaremos a continuación es un excelente buscador de piedras preciosas. Viajaba al subsuelo, donde todos los jóvenes y entrenadores iban en búsqueda de fósiles, joyas, piedras, todo tipo de objetos valiosos o coleccionables; sin embargo él iba más allá del subsuelo y rebuscaba hasta en los rincones más recónditos para encontrar cosas interesantes. Por eso, todo el mundo en cada región, desde Kanto hasta Sinnoh y tal vez más allá, lo conocían como 'The Mole'.

Su nombre original era Christophe, tenía 22 años, cabello muy negro, ojos grises y un temperamento un tanto irascible. Su especialidad eran los Pokémon de Tipo Acero, con la mejor defensa y una especial afinidad por excavar, sin embargo no tenían muy buena velocidad. Pero nadie contaba con los entrenamientos especiales que el moreno les daba a sus Pokémon para que fueran sumamente rápidos y resistentes.

Esta vez se encontraba excavando en la región de Hoenn, buscando algunas rocas. Ya había encontrado muchas cosas: Partes azules y rojas de máquinas, huesos, piedras evolutivas, objetos raros, todos objetos que podría cambiar por algo más valioso y útil para él. Golpeaba suavemente la pared del túnel con martillo y cincel, cuidando de no provocar un derrumbe. En eso logró ver algo que le llamó la atención, haciendo que se le formara una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Genial, un Fósil Domo!- lo tomó con mucho cuidado y lo guardó en su mochila.- Con esto podremos des fosilizar un Kabuto. ¿Encontraste algo, Aggron?- el Pokémon nombrado se volteó hacia su maestro, comiendo unos trozos de hierro viejo.- Aggron, te dije mil veces que no comas hierro como ese.

- Gron.- el Pokémon era gris, con dos grandes cuernos en la cabeza que le permitían excavar, con una armadura que cubría toda su cabeza y espalda. Gruñó un poco antes de dejar el hierro donde estaba y escupir lo que traía en sus fauces.

- Ugh, ¿dónde están tus modales? ¿Así esperas encontrar novia... o novio...?

- ¡Gron!

- Bien, bien, ya. Lo mejor será que- ¡Waah!- una grieta en el suelo hizo que se abriera, y hubiera caído por ella de no ser porque su siempre fiel Aggron estaba ahí para tomarle el brazo y evitar que cayera.- Eso estuvo muy cerca.- suspiró.

En eso, vio movimientos extraños de lo que parecían ser personas. Sacó una bengala de su bolsillo y se la puso en la boca, sacó un fósforo para rasparlo contra las rocas y encender la bengala. La dejó caer para que le indicara a cuántos metros estaba del suelo. Para su suerte, estaba nada más a un metro de lo que parecía un pequeño camino.

- Aggron, amigo, debo pedirte que me des mi mochila.- el Pokémon estiró su garra libre y tomó la mochila con cuidado, a sabiendas de que allí habían cosas valiosas. Sacó una Pokéball.- Ok, ahora vuelve.

Aterrizó fácilmente cerca de la bengala y se escabulló con su linterna para evitar ser visto, tarea fácil por la oscuridad de la cueva. Sacó a su Mawile, una pequeña Pokémon de color amarillo con una enorme mandíbula que le salía de una coleta en la cabeza, dándole una apariencia siniestra. Siguieron a los dos hombres hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser otra cueva mucho más extensa y algo iluminada por varias antorchas por todo el interior de la cueva. Para The Mole, ésta no era la primera vez que esas personas estaban ahí. El eco en la cueva le permitió escuchar la conversación ajena.

- ¿Cómo van los experimentos?- preguntó un hombre de tez morena y cabello negro y enrulado.

- Van bien, señor. Pero... ¿No cree que sea mucho experimentar con ellos? Digo, son seres humanos como nosotros.- contestó el otro algo preocupado.

- Querido amigo, no te das cuenta. Tenemos que experimentar con ellos, no queremos que las personas que logren controlar las Esferas de Groudon y Kyogre sean débiles.

- ¡Pero esas copias que hicimos de las Esferas no son perfectas! El desequilibrado poder de las Esferas falsas hace que los humanos tomen mutaciones horribles o hasta mueran.

- Veamos si entiendes de esta forma.- el hombre se acercó al joven científico y frunció el seño.- Si no conseguimos resultados, me voy a meter en muchos problemas y no quiero.- se le acercó mucho más, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros.- Y no quiero decir lo que le pasará a tu querida hija si eso pasa.

- ¡N-no, con mi hija no! ¡Haga lo que quiera conmigo pero no con mi pequeña!

- No está en mis manos, está en las tuyas.- se alejó caminando un poco, observando las enormes estatuas de tres Pokémons.- Por eso te recomiendo que me traigas resultados.- siguió.- ¿Me expliqué con claridad?- silencio.- ¿Entendido?

- S-si... Señor Black.- asintió el hombre, apesadumbrado.- ¿Señor...?- llamó.

- ¿Dime?

- ¿U-usted sabe... dónde está mi hija?

- Claro que si. Ella está en la región de Sinnoh muy tranquila y estudiando. Debería ver lo linda que se ve con su uniforme escolar.- se burló, sabiendo lo mucho que lastimaba y enojaba al hombre de esa forma.

- M-me alegro.

- ¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí?- preguntó volteándose de frente al hombre, que negó con la cabeza.- Esta cueva fue descubierta por nuestro equipo de excavaciones y descubrimos ciertos minerales especiales que nunca habíamos visto. Nos dimos cuenta que eran especiales porque nuestro equipo fallaba, por eso pensamos que son especiales. Quiero que los investigue inmediatamente para saber si tienen alguna conexión con las Esferas. También notamos que unos fragmentos de las piedras falsas reaccionan con estos minerales.

- Si, Señor.

- Muy bien, te dejo.- el hombre se volteó y desvió su vista un poco hacia el techo.- Sal, Swampert.- una criatura azul, con habilidad de incorporarse en dos patas o andar en cuatro, aletas en la cabeza y una gran aleta en lugar de cola, y unos bigotes naranjas.- Hydropump.- un rápido y fuerte chorro de agua golpeó cerca de donde estaba el moreno escondido.- Ya los vi.- canturreo.

- "Mierda..."- ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Pelear? ¿Escapar? Maldijo en ese momento no haber dejado una cuerda para poder subir fácilmente después.

- Si no sales, yo te haré salir. Yo sé quién eres: The Mole. Sólo un genio en excavaciones como tú podría llegar hasta aquí.- el hombre sonrió ampliamente.- Tú tal vez no me recuerdes pero yo a ti si... te recuerdo muy bien...- hizo una pausa. Christophe le hizo señas al Pokémon de que saliera por la ruta que antes habían usado para llegar. Justo se iba a retirar cuando...- Y también recuerdo a Gregory.- el moreno y su Mawile se detuvieron al instante.- ¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue teniendo esas marcas en la espalda por las torturas que le hice?- el moreno apretó los dientes.- Quiero saber cómo está. Ya sabes, cuando lo hice mío sin permiso no dejaba de gritar y pedir que lo ayudaras. Se veía muy tierno llorando y gritando de dolor.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- el moreno salió de su escondite y bajó a toda velocidad por la pared rocosa hasta llegar frente al hombre.- ¡Te mataré!- gritó corriendo hacia el hombre.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Fue un excelente combate, Tweek.- elogió Erika, líder del Gimnasio de Celadon City (Ciudad Azulona).- Luchaste con mucho valor, además de ese sorprendente cambio en tu pequeña Charmander.- se escuchó un gruñido molesto.- Perdón, quiero decir Charmeleon.

- G-gracias.- dijo Tweek ruborizándose. Le apenaba mucho que una Líder de Gimnasio tan bonita le dijera eso. A su lado estaba la criatura que había hecho esto posible: Charmeleon. La Charmander que había encontrado en Vermilion City había evolucionado en medio de la batalla y con ello trajo grandes cambios, por ejemplo: el color de su piel era más oscuro y vivo que el de su preevolución, la llama de su cola era más intensa y sus ojos ahora se oscurecieron para ser grises oscuros. Seguía teniendo la misma cicatriz en su frente, dando a entender que no desaparecería.

- Te mereces la Medalla Arcoiris como recompensa.- la Medalla tenia la apariencia de una bonita flor de ocho pétalos, cada uno de un color distinto.- Algunos dicen que es la Medalla más bonita de Kanto.- rió.

- P-pues si, ngh, e-es muy bonita.- el rubio se enganchó la medalla en la parte interior de su chaqueta.

- Te deseo un muy buen viaje y mucha suerte en tu viaje.- ambos estrecharon sus manos.

El rubio caminó junto a sus dos Pokémon, cargando el Huevo Pokémon, hacia el casino de la ciudad donde seguramente estarían Stan y Craig gastando dinero y apostando. Entró allí fácilmente, dejándole la duda de cómo podían dejar entrar a dos menores como él y Stanley a un casino. En efecto, cuando los encontró, ambos estaban comprando fichas para apostar más.

- Hola, Tweek.- saludó Stan comprando varias fichas.

- O-oye, ¡gah!, n-no debes gastar así e-el din-ero.- reprochó el rubio mirando a ambos morenos. Buscó rápidamente la mirada a Lucario o Umbreon y los encontró viendo un cartel con interés.

- Vamos, Tweek. No seas aburrido.- comentó Stan viendo las fichas con ilusión.- Seguro y ganamos un premio.

- Ay, n-no puede ser...- suspiró negando con la cabeza.- J-Jolteon, C-Charmeleon...

El Pokémon rojo tomó al moreno mayor por el cinturón del pantalón y lo arrastró fuera del casino por la fuerza. Jolteon le quitó tres fichas a Stan y éste salió a correrlo por todo el casino y hasta la salida. El grupo fue hacia el Hotel de la Ciudad, donde se hospedarían por unos días para entrenar un poco, descansar y llamar a sus familias. Stan había dejado el Hotel y ahora se disponía a dar una vuelta por la Ciudad, prometiéndole a Tweek que no apostaría, dispuesto a comprar algunas pociones. Además, no quería interferir entre Tweek y su querido Craig, además de que odiaría el hecho de ver al rubio babear sutilmente por el moreno mayor y eso le dolería mucho. En eso, en el bosque cercano a la ciudad, divisó algo extraño.

- ¿Y eso?- se preguntó al ver un mono extraño. Nunca había visto nada igual, sacando a los múltiples Mankeys y Primeapes de esa región.

Siguió al Pokémon con curiosidad, adentrándose un poco en el bosque. A medida que corría, lograba distinguir algunas cosas del mono, como su pelaje rojo-parduzco, torso blanco al igual que parte de sus piernas, una gran llama en su cabeza, cola larga, algunas placas doradas en hombros, muñecas y, si hubiera logrado ver mejor al rápido mono, vería si tenía más, las patas y manos del mono eran de un color azul que contrastaba con el color de su pelaje. Se detuvo a varios metros del Pokémon, mirándolo con detenimiento.

- Es... un Infernape...- susurró- Había escuchado a mi madre hablar de ellos pero no pensé que vería uno... ¿Qué andará haciendo por aquí?- se acercó un poco más y trató de no asustarlo. El Pokémon, que bebía agua de un lago cercano, volteó a verlo a instante.

- ... - retrocedió lentamente, mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Tranquilo, no te haré daño.- dijo con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para que el Pokémon la oliera.- Confía en mí, no te haré nada.- el moreno logró acercarse al mono Pokémon, que olfateó un poco la mano del joven. Pareció aceptar la caricia y se dejó tocar por el moreno.- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu región? ¿Acaso no tienes un entrenador?

- Si, y ese soy yo.- habló una voz detrás del moreno. Este se volteó y por un momento se quedó estático viendo lo que, para él, parecía la criatura más hermosa del mundo. El joven era pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, ushanka del mismo color que sus ojos, con una chaqueta de algodón color naranja, jeans azules y zapatillas negras. Lo miraba seriamente, cruzando ambas miradas, una azul y la otra verde.- Ejem...- cortó el pelirrojo, apartando la mirada un instante. El Infernape se acercó a su Maestro y saltó felizmente junto a pelirrojo.- Infernape, pequeña, no te me escapes así. Estamos en una región desconocida.

- Hum... Tienes un bonito, digo, una bonita Infernape.- comentó el moreno sacándose el gorro y pasándose una mano por la morena cabellera. De repente sintió nauseas, unas nauseas que él conocía muy bien y que eran de nerviosismo. Con el tiempo había logrado controlarse, pero esto era muy distinto.- "Mierda, relájate, no pasa nada. ¡Cálmate!"- pensaba.

- Gracias. Fue mi primera Pokémon, la verdad es que es muy importante para mi.- hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que Stan se dedicó a observarlos.- Oye, no me dijiste tu nombre.- interrogó.

- ¡Oh! Eh... Soy Stanley, pero puedes decirme Stan si quieres.

- Stan...- ¿de dónde conocía ese nombre?- ¿Tú conoces a un tal Craig?

- Argh, por desgracia si.- contestó frunciendo el seño.- Es detestable, siempre cree saberlo todo. Me gustaría romperle todo lo que es llama cara y enseñarle unas cuantas cosas, para que aprenda a respetarme. ¿Por qué?

- Oh, por nada. Sólo que... es mi mejor amigo y vine aquí a visitarlo.

Silencio mortal.

- Oh... Lo siento.

- No te disculpes, él siempre es así con casi todos.- sonrió. Hablaron un rato más sobre cosas triviales y sin importancia, la verdad que ambos parecían conocerse de siempre. De repente vieron que el Sol ya se estaba escondiendo para darle paso a la Luna y a varias estrellas.

- ¡Ah, ya es tarde!- exclamó el moreno.

- ¿Podría acompañarte hacia donde está Craig?

- Claro. Solo déjame sacar un Pokémon.- buscó entre sus Pokéballs al mejor que pudiera orientarse o al menos volar para decirles dónde debían ir.- ¡Sal!- en ese momento Scyther, el Pokémon mantis religiosa de Stan, salió luciendo sus magníficas cuchillas.

- E-es un...

- Si, éste es uno de los Pokémon tipo Bicho de la región de Kan-

- ¡Un Pokémon Bicho!- gritó saltando a los brazos del moreno, que se ruborizó levemente, el Scyther lo miró algo confundido y atónito.

- Veo que no te agradan los Pokémon tipo Bicho. "Es como Craig dijo."

- ¡D-devuélvelo!

- No puedo, sólo él sabe volar de mi equipo y es un excelente guía.- rodó los ojos al ver que el pelirrojo no cooperaría y le pidió a su Pokémon que, por favor, se fijara la ruta a la ciudad. Una vez indicada la ruta, Stan se esforzó en devolver a su Pokémon a la Pokéball.- Ya está bien, puedes bajar.

- ¡Ah!- el pelirrojo dio un salto y volvió a incorporarse de forma serena como si nada hubiera pasado.- ¿Vamos?

Los dos jóvenes caminaron por el extenso bosque, Stan lo miraba sutilmente de reojo de vez en cuando pero no entendía por qué lo hacia, algo en ese joven pelirrojo le llamaba mucho la atención. Caminaron hasta llegar a la ciudad y luego de allí tomaron rumbo al hotel, donde antes de llegar se encontraron con la Charmeleon de Tweek.

- Hola Charmeleon. ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el moreno sonriente.

- Char char charmeleon.- dijo bastante molesta.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención haberlos preocupado.

- Wow, un Charmeleon, no son de verse muy a menudo.- exclamó el pelirrojo viendo al Pokémon.

- ¡Ack! ¡S-Stan!- exclamó el rubio aliviado.

- Hola Tweek.

- Estu-vimos buscándote, ngh.- el rubio notó la presencia del pelirrojo.- ¿Q-quién es?

- Oh, es amigo de Craig. Ya sabes, el que dijo que grita como niña cuando ve un Pokémon Bicho.

- ¡Yo no grito como niña!

- ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Scyther?

- ¡Ni se te ocurra sacar a esa cosa asquerosa fuera de su Pokéball!

-Eh... Ch-chicos...- llamó Tweek. Los dos voltearon a verlo y notaron que estaban haciendo una escena en frente al Hotel, pasando vergüenza.

- Cuando escuché ese gritito de niña ya sabía que estabas aquí.- dijo Craig detrás de los jóvenes.

- ¡Craig! Hola.- saludó el pelirrojo disimulando su sonrojo.

- Hola idiota.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Marsh? Tweek estaba muy preocupado por ti.- le dijo Craig, fumando de su cigarrillo e ignorando el hecho de que Stan lo había insultado.

- Me hice amigo de tu amigo, ¿qué te parece?- le preguntó mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del chico de ojos verdes y sonriendo. Craig lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Hmp, bueno Kyle. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un rato?- preguntó el moreno al pelirrojo.

- ¿Eh? ¡S-si, claro!- contestó liberándose del agarre del ojiazul.

- Hum...- gruñó Marsh. Para algunos, el subconsciente es algo muy misterioso para todo el mundo. Por eso, muchas veces la mente de las personas hace cosas que uno no puede controlar, por más que sintamos que no debemos decirlo, por más que no queramos hacerlo en ese momento, nuestro subconsciente se deja guiar por un impulso frenético e inevitable. Siguiendo un impulso, Stan gruñó molesto y se abrazó al brazo derecho del pelirrojo, haciéndolo enrojecer.- Pero devuélvemelo más tarde.- le sonrió a Craig, que estaba reteniendo las ganas de ordenarle a su Gallade que le cortara el cuello.

- Si, como sea.- Craig se retiró con el pelirrojo, que seguía mirando al otro moreno con una sonrisa.

- ¿Q-qué fue eso?- se preguntó Tweek. Charmeleon e Infernape rieron por lo bajo, llamándole la atención al rubio.- ¿Q-qué les, ngh, pasa?- el Pokémon de Tweek negó inocentemente, mirando a la Pokémon mono con complicidad.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Si uno hace un razonamiento anterior, pero en vez de usar humanos usa Pokémons, descubrirá algo más maravilloso aún. Los Pokémons son criaturas inocentes, muy ingenuas e influenciables, que obedecen a sus entrenadores ciegamente en cualquier situación, claro que otros desarrollan una inteligencia superior y diferencian si su Maestro y Entrenador hace algo bueno o malo, pero son contadas las especies que hacen eso. Por esta razón, la gran mayoría de los Pokémons hacen lo que creen que es correcto por sus Maestros, cosas que ellos o ellas piensan que es correcto, que sienten que eso les hará bien a las personas que tanto quieren como los son esos humanos para ellos.

En este caso, Houndoom era el que haría algo por su Maestro Damien. Estaban acampando cerca del lago en los alrededores de Ecruteak City, vigilando a Pip. El rubio últimamente acampaba a la orilla del lago, disfrutando la vista. Era el turno de Houdoom a vigilar mientras sus otros compañeros Pokémon y Damien estaban cerca de él con una pequeña fogata, escondidos para evitar que el rubio viera el humo de la fogata y los descubriera vigilándolo.

- "Para mí que ya sabe que lo vigilamos..."- pensaba el Pokémon con cuernos, echándose y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus patas, aburridísimo por estas dos horas haciendo lo mismo.

De repente, observó al rubio hacer algo curioso. Lo vio quitándose la ropa y metiéndose al lago, algo que reconoció como un ritual humano de nombre 'bañarse'. Mantuvo la vista fija en el rubio desnudo, curioseándole el cuerpo, ladeando la cabeza, maquinando en ella algo nuevo y sorprendente.

- Maestro Damien.- llamó sutilmente el Pokémon. El moreno de ojos color rubí se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se acercó sigilosamente a su compañero.

- ¿Viste algo?- preguntó gateando hacia el Pokémon.

- Si, lo hice.

Houndoom se hizo a un lado, dejando que el moreno se asomara entre la hierba y los colores se le subieron hasta las orejas. Por casualidad Houndoom había logrado que mirara justo cuando el rubio estaba con el agua hasta la cintura. Un hilito de baba se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios mientras su imaginación vagaba en escenas con él y ese rubio, ambos desnudos. Roserade, una Pokémon hembra color verde, una rosa blanca en la cabeza, una rosa roja y azul en sus brazos derecho e izquierdo respectivamente, con una capa verde oscuro que nacía desde su cuello y se extendía hasta casi llegando a los tobillos, se movía de forma danzante, con elegancia.

- ¿Rose roserade?- preguntó acercándose a su Maestro y mirando a Houndoom. El Pokémon le sonrió y ella miró por entre la hierba el 'espectáculo' que entretenía a Damien.- Rose...- murmuró sonriendo maliciosamente.

Observó más abajo y vio que la colina dirigida al lago no era tan empinada. Volvió a mirar a Houndoom que la miró sin saber lo que pretendía y se alejó un poco. Se ubicó detrás del moreno y lo empujó fuertemente, haciéndolo despertar de su sueño a tiempo para ver su cara aplastarse contra el suelo y rodar por la colina, cayendo al lago. Roserade y Houndoom estallaron a carcajadas cuando el moreno salió del agua, furioso, insultando a sus Pokémons.

- ¡Les juro que cuando llegué allí arriba los voy a...!- se detuvo al ver que Pip estaba frente suyo, cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos, desnudo. ¿Y ahora qué?

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Argh... hijo de puta...- gimió The Mole, sacándose con el dorso de la muñeca la sangre que caía por su labio. Su ropa estaba empapada por el impacto de la Hydropump recibida.- Con que eres rudo, ¿eh?- se puso de pie forzosamente.

- Querido amigo, ¿te enoja que yo me haya adueñado de lo que era tuyo?- preguntó con sorna el otro joven, de pie junto a su Swampert.- Admite que te gané, ya no te queda ningún Pokémon ahora, ni siquiera para huir.

- Bastardo...- el moreno trató de rebuscar en su cinturón para ver si tenía alguna salvación mágica allí. Tocó una Pokéball que no recordaba haber tenido y la sacó. Las partes superiores de las Pokéballs eran coloreadas, pero aún así eran de cierta forma transparentes para que una persona pudiera distinguir qué Pokémon usar.- Éste es... Gregory...- susurró.

- ¿Listo para rendirte?

- ¿Rendirme?- el moreno soltó una sonora carcajada, casi histérica, y se puso de pie.- Te equivocas si dices que no tengo a ningún Pokémon conmigo. ¡Ahora verás!- tomó la Pokéball fuertemente y la lanzó para liberar al Pokémon.- ¡Ve, Entei!

El Pokémon de nombre Entei era similar a un león y de pelaje color marrón, unos adornos en la espalda que simulan un volcán, patas blancas y en cada una de las piernas un grillete negro. Poseía una cara de color rojo con un bigote color plata y un adorno en la cabeza de color amarillo, formando así una estrella. El joven moreno y su Swampert retrocedieron al estar en prescencia de uno de los tres perros legendarios.

- B-bueno...- balbuceó el enemigo, tratando de recuperar un poco la compostura.- Ese Pokémon es tipo Fuego y el mío es tipo Agua, no tienes oportunidad.

- Entei...- llamó el joven, estaba muy cansado como para luchar y sus Pokémon necesitaban atención médica urgente.- Lamento pedirte esto, sé que eres muy orgulloso y que jamás huirías... Pero mis amigos Pokémon necesitan ayuda y tengo que llevarlos a que los atiendan.- explicó, rogando porque el Pokémon lo entendiera.

- No hay problema.- el canino de fuego se acercó a Christophe, que se subió a su lomo.- El Maestro Gregory me dijo explícitamente que me encargara de protegerlo a usted y a su equipo.

- Gracias compañero.- observó al moreno.- ¡Esto quedará para otro día, pero no te preocupes porque volverás a oír de mí...!- le gritó furioso.- ¡Juro que me las pagarás, Tocken!- y el Pokémon salió a todo correr, cargando al moreno y sus cosas.

- Ya lo veremos, Christophe, ya lo veremos.- murmuró Tocken, viendo con ojos furiosos a los dos individuos que huían por el túnel.- Y tú,- se dirigió al científico.-, prepárate para empezar a trabajar aquí.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Uf, esto ya me cansa mucho.- habló el joven viendo al horizonte.- ¿Acaso no puede hacerlo otro?- se acomodó la capucha de la capa que traía para cubrirse del frío.

- Sé que es cansador, pero tenemos que solucionarlo.- le regañó la chica.- Además mira cómo está el pueblo.- señaló imitando el gesto de su amigo.- En este mes del año, Hoenn debería estar empezando a disfrutar de días soleados y hermosos, pero las temperaturas están más bajas cada día.

- Ya sé, no hace falta que me lo digas así.- observó a la joven, que parecía muy preocupada.- ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?- le preguntó en voz baja mientras salían por el Este de Verdanturf City (Pueblo Verdegal).

- Ya te dije que si, estoy muy decidida a hacerlo.- aseguró frunciendo el ceño.- Será tratado como cualquier persona.

- no estamos hablando de cualquier persona, Ruby.- se detuvo el chico. La chica se detuvo después de haber caminado unos pasos más.- Estamos hablando de tu hermano.- hubo unos segundos de silencio.- Y no sólo eso,- continuó.-, también hablamos de MI hermano.

- Te entiendo, Ike. Pero trata de entenderme a mi también, ¿quieres?

- Claro que te entiendo. Los dos sufrimos lo mismo.- apoyó el joven y llevando una de sus manos al hombro de la chica.

- Si, es verdad... Pero...

- Ya, no es momento de hablar de esto.- detuvo antes de tocar un tema no muy agradable para ambos.- ¿Vamos?

- Claro, es mejor que nos apuremos y demos con ellos antes de que sea tarde.

Los dos siguieron su camino en búsqueda de sus hermanos mayores. Tenían cuentas que saldar con ellos. La rubia sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita con una flor pequeña en ella. Esa flor es conocida como Gracídea y, aunque es usada más que nada para arreglos florales de gratitud, ella pensaba darle un uso diferente... y el Shaymin de su hermano era perfecto para él.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Señor.- llamó un joven entrando en la oscura habitación.

- ¡Oh, eres tú Joshua! Esperaba que me trajeras el informe de cómo va el operativo.

- S-si, Señor. Archie llegó hace un rato a la región de Hoenn y empezará con su plan en poco más de dos horas. Maxie acaba de llegó a Johto hoy a las dos de la tarde y ya su equipo comenzó causando bastante alboroto.- anunció el joven, muy nervioso.

- ¿Por qué tan nervioso, Joshua?- preguntó el hombre mirando los monitores que le indicaban diversas cosas como las actividades de sus Soldados en la base, las ventas de la pequeña compañía que tenía, vigilancia a las principales compañías de artículos y alta tecnología y demás.- ¿Hay algo que me ocultes?

- N-no, Señor.

Hubo un corto silencio, el chico se quedó paralizado en su lugar, muy nervioso. El hombre en la silla se volteó a verlo suspirando.

- Ay, ay, ay... Joshua... Sabes que puedes decirme este tipo de cosas, no me enojaré. Es normal que un empresario tenga algún que otro problema en sus negocios.- otro corto silencio más.- Lo que si me enojaría muchísimo es el hecho de que no me digas las cosas que salen mal, intentes arreglarlas con algunos soldados y salgan peor.- dijo con severidad.

- L-lo siento, Señor.

- Te lo dejaré pasar por ser uno de mis mejores soldados y el que mejor ha hecho su papel hasta ahora.- sonrió con inocencia fingida.- Ahora, dime.

- Es sobre el chico que contrató... Damien Thorn.- comenzó.

- ¿Hubo algún problema?

- Es que... Está demorando mucho en la recuperación de los objetos, además de que cuando se lo llama no da mucha información sobre lo que hace... Creemos que algo lo está reteniendo.

- Mmm...- el hombre lo pensó unos segundos. Apoyó los codos en el escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando la nariz en ellos, meditando con los ojos cerrados. Suspiró y los volvió a abrir.- Veo que hay que tomar medidas drásticas.- chasqueó los dedos y unos ojos brillantes y violetas aparecieron detrás de él.

- ¿Me necesita para algo, amo?- preguntó la criatura avanzando hacia el hombre.

- Si, Mewtwo, te necesito para algo importante.- habló.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Enserio crees que sean ellos?- preguntó Kyle.

- Así es. Estoy seguro en un 90% de que son ellos.- contestó seriamente.

- No estoy seguro, hay que probarlos.

- Si, por eso te pedí ese favor.

- Claro, haré lo mejor que pueda.- sonrió.- "Yo por ti haría lo que sea."- finalizó en su mente.- Así que... sólo debo seducir a ese chico, Stan...

- Así es. Sedúcelo y trata de sacarle información. Si lo hacemos podremos saber si son ellos o no.

- Lo haré.

- Oh, y...- el moreno se ruborizó sutilmente y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.- Si se sobrepasa contigo, dímelo y lo pondré en su lugar.- aclaró.

- Claro, lo haré.- Kyle tenía debía admitir que poner celoso a Craig era muy divertido.

Regresaron con los chicos a la habitación del hotel, y allí vieron que Stan y Charmeleon trataban de hacer que Infernape dijera alguna palabra o algo, pero ella sólo se comunicaba por señas.

- Por más que lo intentes no lograrás nada.- intervino Kyle.- Nació con un problema en las cuerdas vocales que no le permite emitir sonido. Yo le enseñé a hablar en lenguaje sordomudo. No es sorda, pero le sirve cuando tiene que decir algo. Yo te enseño si quieres,- ofreció al moreno.-, no me molesta.

- Bueno... gracias.- se quedaron mirando por varios segundos hasta que Tweek entró preocupado a la habitación.- ¿Qué pasa Tweek?

- E-es que... El H-huevo P-Pokémon...- dijo tomando un sorbo de su café.- Hace bastante que, ngh, l-lo tengo y, ¡gah!, aún n-no abre.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que Kyle lo revise? Él quería estudiar para ser un Doctor Pokémon.- comentó Craig indiferente.

- ¿P-podrías?- preguntó el rubio con ilusión. El pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

El rubio trajo el Huevo Pokémon con mucho cuidado y lo dejó en la cama frente a Kyle. El pelirrojo se arrodilló y pasó su mano para tocar el huevo apenas con las puntas de sus dedos. Lo notó un poco más frío de lo normal y eso lo preocupó. De su mochila sacó un estetoscopio de ella. El instrumento era alargado, como un cable que se dividía en dos e iban en las orejas del médico mientras que el otro extremo tenía un círculo de algún tipo de metal para poder escuchar.

- ¿En qué condiciones encontraron el huevo?

- Lo encontraron mis padres debajo de la lluvia.- contestó Stan. El pelirrojo asintió.

Pidió que hicieran sumo silencio y trató de oír algo. Pasó el instrumento por todos los lados del huevo. Algo no andaba bien y estaba temiendo lo peor. Se apresuró a buscar en su mochila una pequeña caja de vidrio, del tamaño del huevo.

- Espero que funcione.- tomó suavemente el huevo y lo metió dentro, dándoselo a su Infernape.- Linda, quiero que calientes ese Huevo Pokémon. Ni mucho ni poco, sólo calientalo un poco.- la Pokémon empezó a emitir calor y lo mantubo al nivel que su Maestro le indicó.- Espero que todo salga bien.

- ¿Q-qué le pasará?

- No estoy seguro, Tweek. Si bien los Huevos Pokémon pueden permanecer a la intemperie por un tiempo, no pueden estar fuera del cuidado de sus padres por mucho tiempo. Pude escuchar unos latidos débiles. Espero que sirva y que no sea muy tarde.

El rubio se acercó a Infernape y se sentó junto a ella en el suelo, mirando fijamente el huevo. Pasaron las horas, Craig dormía en el sofá de la habitación, Stan en una cama y Kyle en otra. El moreno mayor se despertó y notó que el rubio hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos y bebía mucho café para estar despierto, Infernape no había dejado de dar calor al huevo aún estando dormida.

- ¿No deberías dormir un poco?- le preguntó Craig al rubio, acercándosele un poco. Éste negó frenéticamente con su cabeza, temblando un poco.- Tweek, debes descansar. Hoy tuviste un duelo de Gimnasio y debes estar cansado.

- N-no quiero.

- No es hora de caprichos, niño.- Craig lo tomó por un brazo para levantarlo, pero el ojivioleta lo apartó violentamente.

- N-no quiero d-dejarlo, ngh.

Craig lo miró confundido. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? El moreno pensaba que era estúpido preocuparse tanto por un Huevo Pokémon y no entendía el afán del rubio para velar por ese huevo. Él estaba convencido que, si iban a Hoenn y a la ruta en que encontraron éste huevo, encontraría muchos más iguales. Se resignó y decidió dejarlo sólo.

- "Bah, que haga lo que quiera."- pensó mientras le mostraba el dedo medio, a sabiendas que el rubio no lo vería.- "No lo entiendo, no vale la pena sacrificarse por ese huevo. ¿Qué podría perder? Sólo perdería a un Pokémon y..."- detuvo sus pensamientos de repente, al sentarse en el sillón.

Justo cuando se había sentado, del bolsillo de su pantalón cayó un pequeño objeto. Lo tomó y trató de ver lo que era, iluminándose por la poca luz lunar que entraba por las persianas cerradas. El objeto era un pequeño trozo de ámbar. No era el mismo que se utilizaba para revivir a un Aerodactyl fosilizado, pero para Craig era igual de especial.

_**- FlashBack - **_

_**- ¡Maestro Craig! ¡Maestro Craig!- un pequeño Riolu, la preevolución de Lucario, corría rápidamente tomando la mano de un Ralts, primera evolución de Gallade. Venían de una pequeña expedición a la montaña cercana a donde vivían.**_

_**- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el nombrado, en ese momento con nueve años.**_

_**- ¡Mire lo que encontramos!- canturreó el pequeño, saltando de alegría.**_

_**- ¿Encontraron algo interesante en la montaña?- curioseó el moreno. Los pequeños se le acercaron y le entregaron un pequeño trozo de ámbar.- ¡Wow, es genial!**_

_**- Será nuestro símbolo de amistad.- exclamó Riolu, seguido de un gritito de felicidad por parte de Ralts.**_

_**- Está bien. Será nuestro símbolo de amistad y lo llevaré siempre conmigo.**_

_**- Fin FlashBack -**_

Craig suspiró y sonrió. Ahora entendía lo que el rubio perdería. No perdería sólo a un Pokémon, podría perder a un gran amigo y compañero. Guardó el trozo de ámbar en el mismo bolsillo del que se había caído y se acostó para dormir un poco más. Miró su PokéReloj y ya eran las cuatro de la mañana. Mierda, tendría que dormirse rápido si quería descansar más.

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, creo que ya lo dejo hasta aquí, no?**

**Sheza****: Cierto, ya era hora de que ese huevo se abriera -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Yo jamás dije que ese huevo se abrirá...**

**Sheza****: ...**

**Kyuubi****: ...**

**Sheza****: NO PUEDES HACER ESO! TIENE QUE ABRIRSE! IMAGÍNATE AL POBRE TWEEK SI SE LE MUERE EL POKÉMON DE ESE HUEVO! NOOOO! *toma a Kyuubi por los hombros y la sacude***

**Kyuubi****: Quieres callarte -.-? La que escribo soy yo, no tú xD**

**Sheza****: No puedes hacer eso!**

**Kyuubi****: Por qué?**

**Sheza****: Porque... Porque... Porque hay leyes que lo prohiben!**

**Kyuubi****: No creo que existan -.-**

**Sheza****: Si! Preguntales a las personas que leen esto, seguro te dirán lo mismo que yo, verdad!**

**Kyuubi****: Bueno si quieren saber lo que pasó con Damien y Pip en el lago, tranquilos porque lo sabrán después n.n**

**Sheza****: En estos momentos quisiera leer tu mente T.T**

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, como sea... Espero sus reviews!**

**Sheza****: Saludos y nos leemos pronto!**


	8. ¡Los Onix atacan!

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi****: Wiiii ya estoy completamente bien de mi muñeca!**

**Sheza****: Como si fuera la gran cosa -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Pues para mí si lo es! Gracias por sus reviews! Siempre son un gran apoyo para que siga el fanfic! Además creo que fueron la magia sanadora que me curó!**

**Sheza****: No hablarás enserio...**

**Kyuubi****: No tengo idea, quién sabe! Yo ya no estoy en mis cabales, llevo 48hs sin dormir y me mantengo despierta tomando coca-cola y café, y comiendo varias cosas dulces!**

**Sheza****: Por qué no duermes?**

**Kyuubi****: Los juegos de Pokémon no se pasan solos! Además tengo que jugar al juego de Digimon Online por la noche! Tú porque te duermes y no los juegas, pero son un vicio!**

**Sheza****: Ya me das miedo T-T! Ah! Y quería pedirles algo! A los reviews agreguen una galletita así comemos má- *batazo en la cabeza***

**Kyuubi****: Si quieres galleta sólo dímelo ¬¬**

**Sheza****: De dónde sacaste ese bate de beisball!**

**Kyuubi****: Eso es algo que se explicará a su debido tiempo, o sea, jamás.**

**Sheza****: Tú...!**

**Kyuubi****: Disfruten el capítulo ^^!**

**Día****9****:**

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente y se los cubrió al sentir los rayos de Sol lastimárselos. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama, acostado y abrazándose a Jolteon. Buscó con la mirada a los demás pero fue interrumpido por un estruendoso ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Gah! ¡U-un terre-moto!

- ¡Jol Jol!- Jolteon corrió hacia la puerta, indicándole a su Maestro que se levantara y saliera.

- ¡Tweek!- Craig entró a la habitación a gran velocidad.- ¡Tienes que salir, hay un terremoto y temen que el edificio se derrumbe! ¡Lucario, las cosas!

Lucario empezó a tomar las mochilas de Stan, Kyle y Craig, Tweek tomó la suya propia y agarró a Jolteon en brazos. Craig gritó un '¡Vamos!' y lo tomó de la mano para sacarlo a toda velocidad. Tweek se ruborizó ante el contacto, pero lo aceptó con gusto y se dejó guiar fuera del edificio. Faltaban pocos metros para que pudieran salir pero el terremoto derrumbó varios trozos del techo, que era el piso de varias habitaciones, y muchos muebles cayeron. Tweek chilló asustado pero Craig lo abrazó para hacerlo sentir protegido.

- ¡Tranquilo, todo está bien!- animó sacando una Ultraball.- ¡Sal ahora, Garchomp! ¡Ayúdanos a salir de aquí! - el Pokémon azul salió del objeto esférico y usó las alas de sus brazos para destruir los muebles a gran velocidad y dejar el paso libre para los chicos y las demás personas.- ¡Muy buen trabajo compañero!

- ¡Tweek, estas a salvo!- exclamó Stan corriendo hacia el rubio.

- ¿D-dónde está el huevo?- preguntó inmediatamente al verlo.

- Bueno, está...- un estruendo y la fuerza del terremoto se incrementó.- ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!

- ¡Eso!- señaló Kyle, señalando a un enorme Onix salir de debajo del suelo. Siguiéndolo a él, salieron otros dos.

- ¿¡Por qué los Pokémons se están portando así! ¡Se supone que ellos deben estar en la montaña!

- ¡Infernape, cuidado!- exclamó Craig al ver que uno de los Onix atacó con su cola a la Pokémon. Ésta traía consigo el Huevo Pokémon y trató de protegerlo, pero el ataque de Onix fue muy fuerte y la hizo caer, soltando el huevo.

- ¡E-el huevo!- Tweek corrió hacia él y lo tomó en brazos. Observó con horror la enorme fisura que tenía.- ¡Kyle!- llamó desesperado.

- Tweek, el huevo está...- comenzó Kyle.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Pero... ¿Qué pasó con Damien?

- Maestro, si se sigue golpeando contra el árbol se lastimará mucho.- comentó Houndoom, preocupado ante el comportamiento de Damien.

- ¡Tú no me hables! ¡Estoy muy enojado contigo!- gritó el otro furioso, con lágrimas en los ojos y la frente roja con un gran chichón por los golpes.- ¡Desearía estar muerto!

- Grar...- gruñó Tyranitar. Éste Pokémon tenía apariencia de un dinosaurio de color verde, con un caparazón en el estómago de color azul, algunos agujeros negros en su fuerte armadura y varios picos en su cabeza, cuello y cola.- Grarr gr graaa.

- ¡Si, si es para tanto!- el moreno se revolvió el cabello desesperadamente con ambas manos.

**- FlashBack - **

_Damien había caído al agua y ahora estaba parando frente a un muuuuuy ruborizado Pip, completamente desnudo y sólo cubierto por el agua hasta la cintura, con la luz de la Luna contorneando su figura. Damien sintió que el agua estaba hirviendo, pero en realidad era ÉL quien estaba ardiendo._

_- ¿¡Qué haces!- gritó el rubio. Se acercó a la orilla para tomar una de las Pokéball de su cinturón, pero sintió una corriente de aire en los bajos y decidió volver al agua, esta vez ocultándose hasta el pecho.- ¡M-mierda! ¡Pervertido, depravado, mirón...!- comenzó a insultar mientras Damien sólo seguía allí mirándolo._

_- Y-yo... eh... "Mierda, ¿qué hago?"- se preguntó. _

_Su mente se debatía furiosamente lo que haría. ¿Debería aprovechar la situación o era mejor huir de ahí para masacrar a sus Pokémons? Ninguna de las dos parecía ser un 100% recomendable. Veamos, tenía a ese deseable, apuesto y apetecible desnudo frente a él, si a eso le sumamos que era de noche y la Luna bañaba la figura de ese muchacho... Damien pensó que Arceus lo odiaba mucho como para tentarlo, lo hacía desear, estaba probando su voluntad. ¡Maldita sea! Eso era algo muy difícil para Damien, que siempre actuaba por instinto y siguiendo lo que sus corazonadas le decían._

_- ¿Me estas escuchando?- preguntó el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- No me estabas escuchando.- el rubio se apuró a irse a la orilla._

_- ¡O-oye, espera!- Damien se apuró a correr junto al rubio y tomarle por la muñeca. Desvió la vista levemente hacia abajo y notó que el agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas... a ambos.- "Mierda, esto me supera."- pensó el moreno completamente avergonzado. La sangre se le estaba juntando en la entrepierna y hacía un esfuerzo inhumano para calmarse un poco._

_- ¡Suéltame!- exigió Pip. Esta situación lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.- "¿Qué hago?"- pensó. Éste también tenía su propia batalla mental. ¿Es que acaso hoy Arceus estaba con ganas de tentar al deseo de todos? El rubio retenía el gran deseo de besar los labios de ese joven, de abrazarlo contra su cuerpo, de..._

_Phillip se alejó un poco del mayor para que esos pensamientos se alejaran, no sabía por qué pero estar cerca de él le quemaba por dentro. Damien lo tomó fuertemente del brazo, evitando que se alejara, y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios. Pip primero se resistió al beso y trató de apartarlo, pero Damien hizo fuerza para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo y así evitar que escapara. Finalmente, se dejó llevar por el joven mayor y envolvió su cuello con ambos brazos. Juguetearon con sus lenguas hasta que se les acabó el aire y tuvieron que separarse._

_- Yo...- Damien se mordió el labio inferior, separándose abruptamente y corriendo hacia donde estaba el campamento de sus Pokémons.- ¡Lo siento!_

_Pip quedó algo confundido y dolido. No es que le hubiera molestado el beso, sino que le molestó la forma repentina en que el moreno salió corriendo. Se rozó los labios con la punta de los dedos, estaban tibios._

**- Fin FlashBack -**

- Mierda...- dijo llorando a cataratas.

- Tampoco fue muy buena idea haberse ido de esa forma.- Houndoom descansó su cabeza en el suelo, entre sus patas.

- Creo que el Maestro está sobreactuando.- comentó Sceptile negando con la cabeza.

- Creo que es mejor que vaya a ver a ese pequeño chico que capturó su corazón.- poetizó Darkrai.- De paso se hace ver ese golpe.

- Ni de broma.- se negó el joven.

- Damien.- Houndoom le puso ambas patas delanteras en el pecho y lo tiró al suelo, acercando su rostro al del moreno y mostrándole los dientes.- Vas a ir a ese médico, te harás ver el golpe y luego irás a visitar a Pip antes de que yo te obligue a ir, ¿ok?- amenazó.

- Ok, ok.- asintió el moreno.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¡Cuidado!- uno de los Onix que atacaba Celadon City embistió contra el rubio y los demás.

- ¡Lucario, Aura Sphere!- gritó Craig.

- ¡Si!- el Pokémon lanzó una esfera color azul con ambas manos, frenando el ataque al instante.

- ¿L-lo frenó?- preguntó Tweek.

- Así es. Un ataque Tipo Lucha como el de Lucario es muy eficaz contra un Pokémon Tipo Roca.- contestó Stan. Miró hacia el bosque, donde parecía escuchar ruidos.- Esto no me gusta. ¡Vayan, Golduck, Scyther, Umbreon!- lanzó dos Pokéball, mientras que Umbreon sólo corrió en dirección donde el moreno las había lanzado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- se alarmó el pelirrojo, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Scyther había salido.

- Temo que estos Onix alteren a los Pokémon del bosque y que nos ata- no terminó de hablar que ya habían unas aves Pokémon de cuellos largos y dos cabezas cada uno.- ¡Una manada de Doduos!

- ¡Mejor salgamos de aquí! ¡Allí están los oficiales! ¡Vamos a un lugar más seguro y que la Líder del Gimnasio se siga encargando sola de esto! ¡Aquí estamos estorbando!- señaló el moreno mayor. Sabía que tenía la responsabilidad sobre ellos puesto que era el único mayor de dieciocho en el grupo. Todos corrieron hacia los oficiales, todos menos...- ¡Tweek!

El rubio se había quedado estático viendo al Huevo Pokémon con esa enorme fisura. No podía sentir ningún movimiento, no podía escuchar nada... probablemente el Pokémon dentro del huevo ya no estaba con vida. Por un segundo su mente se perdió y al otro segundo estaba siendo arrastrado por Kyle, que le había quitado el Huevo, dejándolo en medio del camino. El rubio abrió grandes sus bellos ojos violetas y gritó, empujando al otro joven para liberarse.

- ¡Tweek, no seas idiota!

No podía dejar el huevo allí, no podía sólo dejarlo allí para que esos Doduo salvajes y fuera de control lo pisaran, debía llevarlo a otro lugar y luego vería qué hacer. Vio a un hombre de traje negro, gorra y con una 'R' roja en la camisa tomarlo y salir corriendo en dirección hacia Tweek, pasando a su lado. Al intentar girar rápidamente, se enredó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Lucario!- Craig iba a ordenar a su Pokémon que buscara a Tweek, pero un grito asustado lo hizo distraerse, y vio al hombre que había intentado llevarse el Huevo Pokémon.

Un resplandor blanco cegó a varias personas cerca del hombre, y es sólo un segundo, un haz de viento impactó directamente contra los Doduos de adelante e hizo a los de atrás retroceder. Stan reconoció ese ataque como Razor Wind, un ataque que generaba un ya visto haz de aire y era lanzado con gran fuerza hacia el enemigo. Los jóvenes protagonistas miraron al autor de tal ataque y vieron a una criatura pequeña del más puro color blanco, en su frente sobre ese pelo blanco tenía una especie de joya ovalada de un color negro muy brillante, un cuerno negro que salía de la parte derecha de su cabeza con la forma y el filo de una hoz, patas, cara y cola negras. Pero lo más atrayente eran sus ojos de escarlata, brillantes, hermosos y temibles a la vez.

- Es... Un Absol.- dijo Stan con impresión.

- ¡Absooooool!

Y como si ese hubiera sido su grito de guerra, el cuerno del Pokémon brilló de un color blanco y corrió hacia la manada de Doduos. A pocos metros de ellos, saltó muy alto y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás para volverla violentamente hacia delante, lanzando así otro fuerte ataque hacia los Pokémon, que se fueron corriendo rápidamente por donde vinieron.

- A-Absol...- el Pokémon observó a Tweek y se le acercó, olfateándolo. Sonrió suavemente y le lamió la mejilla.- Jeje, v-veo que me r-recuerdas.

- ¡Hydropump!- un poderoso chorro de agua golpeó al Onix cercano al rubio y su Pokémon, exaltándolos.- ¡Mierda, Tweek! ¡No te quedes allí sentado! ¡Sal de ahí ahora, Golduck no lo detendrá por mucho!- le gritó Stan.

- ¡E-ellos están m-muy, ¡gah!, n-nerviosos!- dijo el chico llegando con los demás, jalándose el cabello.

De repente todo se volvió silencio. Los Onix se encontraban inmóviles, ya no atacaban y parecía que de verdad querían hacerlo. Por la ciudad, caminando muy tranquilamente, estaba el joven que Tweek, Craig y Stan habían visto en el Viridian Forest, el mismo chico del Alakazam. Las cucharas que llevaba el Pokémon brillaban, mostrando la potente fuerza psíquica que usaba para detener a esos tres Onix al mismo tiempo.

- Wendy, querida, hazme el favor de calmarlos.- dijo mirando hacia atrás, donde la joven con el Wigglytuff problemático aparecieron.

- Claro que si, déjamelo a mí y a Wigglytuff.- la joven le dio a la pequeña dos cascabeles, uno para cada oreja y mano.

Ella tomó otros cuatro y comenzaron a moverlos, de forma que un suave y dulce sonido salió de ellos. Los movían de forma sincronizada, aumentando así el volumen del sonido. Poco a poco, los Onix se fueron calmando y se relajaron, logrando así que Alakazam los dejara libres.

- Onix, vuelvan a su montaña inmediatamente.- ordenó el joven. Los tres Pokémon asintieron y excavaron para volver por donde vinieron.

- Hum... ¿Gracias, supongo?- Kyle se levantó del suelo y ayudó a su Infernape para hacer lo mismo.

- No lo hice por ustedes.- dijo con severidad.- Yo sólo me preocupo por los Pokémons, ustedes se vieron beneficiados.

- Beneficiados o no, nos salvaste. Gracias.- esta vez fue Craig quien habló. Encendió un cigarrillo para darle una larga calada.

- Y gracias a ti, Wendy, por salvarnos.- agradeció el moreno menor.

- De nada. "No puedo creerlo, ¡recordó cómo me llamo!"- pensó alegremente.- Ahora, mejor ayudamos a la gente herida.

Se dividieron en grupos de a dos para iniciar un trabajo de rescate, Stan con Kyle, Craig con Tweek, y Wendy con el muchacho. Apartaron escombros, llevaron heridos a los hospitales, trasladaron Pokémons al Centro Pokémon, testificaron lo ocurrido. Gracias a Arceus, no hubo fallecimientos. Tweek entró con Craig, Jolteon, Absol, Gallade y Lucario al casino, buscando heridos. Parecía que todos habían salido a tiempo.

- Bueno, mejor vamos a otro lugar.- Craig miró indiferente el lugar. Si no había heridos, no valía la pena que ellos estuvieran allí.

- Es-pera...- interrumpió Tweek viendo que Absol había olido algo detrás de un cartel que Lucario y Umbreon habían estado curioseando anteriormente.- ¿H-hay algo, ngh, aquí?

- Absol ab.- el pequeño Pokémon rascó un poco el cartel y dejó a la vista un botón rojo.

- No sé tú, pero el botón rojo jamás es bueno.- Craig sacó su PokéNav y llamó al pelirrojo.- Vengan al casino rápido, encontramos un botón rojo y misterioso detrás de un cartel.- ironizó.

Sin siquiera esperar una aprobación de Craig, el rubio apretó el botón rojo y una compuerta se abrió en el piso. Daba a unas escaleras a los pisos inferiores.

- ¿Desde cuándo un casino tiene pisos inferiores secretos?- preguntó Lucario.

- Parece que encontramos uno.

Esperaron un poco hasta que el resto del grupo llegó. El muchacho se iba a quedar allí por si a alguien misterioso se le ocurría salir y Wendy se quedó a acompañarlo. Los otros cuatro bajaron las escaleras para ver qué había detrás de la puerta secreta número uno.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Cómo vas con eso?- preguntó Shelly.

- Voy bien, ya casi termino.

- Greg, no has dormido por dos días, mejor vete a descansar y luego seguirás con esto.

- No puedo, debo hacerlo rápido.

- Vamos, a la cama.- ordenó la mayor, pero el otro sólo la ignoró. Respiró profundo, tratando de mantener la calma. ¿Cómo hacer que un idiota de veinte años que se comporta como un niño de ocho vaya a la cama? Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza y, sonriendo con malicia, volteó la silla giratoria de Gregory 90º para tenerlo de frente.

- Oye, te dije que no quiero ir a-

- Cállate.- cortó ella, acercándose peligrosamente al rubio.- ¿Vas a ir a la camita por las buenas?- le preguntó sensualmente.

- Eh...- el pobre chico se ruborizó a más no poder e intentó traspasar el respaldo de la silla para escapar, pero fue inútil. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de hablar con calma.- Eh... Shelly. Mira, ¿p-podrías alejarte un poco? Estas invadiendo mi espacio personal.

- ¿Y por qué debería obedecerte si TÚ no lo haces?- preguntó rozándole la nariz con la suya propia.

- ¡P-por Arceus, Shelly, aléjate!

- ¿Temes que te guste?- sonrió.

- ¡N-no! ¡Yo amo a Christophe pero tú m-me estás coqueteando!- declaró el chico tomándola por los hombros y alejándola.

- ¿Y no crees que eso cambiará?- le tomó fuertemente por las muñecas.

- Eso sobre mi frío, inmundo e inerte cadáver.- gruñó un joven que recién entraba por la puerta.

- ¡Christophe! ¡Esto no es lo que parece, lo juro!- se defendió el rubio.

- Ya lo sé.- se acercó a ellos mientras la castaña soltaba al rubio y sonreía traviesa.- Shelly, acepto que tus métodos para hacer que alguien haga lo que quieras son muy buenos... ¡Pero no toques a mi Gregory!- gritó enojado, partiendo a la mitad el cigarrillo que llevaba en mano.

- Está bien, pero dile tú que se vaya a dormir.

- Vamos a dormir.- dijo tomándole la mano.

- Pero aún tengo trabajo y no estoy cansado.- protestó el otro. Mole se volteó para mirarlo de forma lujuriosa, haciéndolo enrojecer.

- Dímelo en un rato.- desafió el moreno, llevándoselo a rastras.

- Oye, Mole.- el moreno volteó a ver a la chica.- Llévate esto.- le arrojó un paquetito cuadrado que el moreno atrapó en el aire. Cuando lo vio tuvo ganas de matarla.

- Jaja.- rió con sarcasmo, jugueteando un poco con el condón que había recibido.

Iban a entrar en la habitación cuando un pitido en la computadora sonó indicando una emergencia. Shelly se acercó y verificó el estado del alerta. Según parecía era un mensaje de Butters que alertaba de haber visto movimientos extraños de sujetos con pintas de marineros en la región de Johto. Según Kenny, que navegaba hacía allí, le había informado que eran conocidos como Equipo Aqua y que causaban desastres en toda la región de Hoenn.

- Mmm... Esto no se ve nada bien.- dijo Shelly.- Enviaré un mensaje para que esté alertas ante cualquier movimiento extraño y que no se arriesgue mucho.

- ¡Christophe!- Shelly volteó al instante y vio al moreno de cuclillas y sosteniéndose el costado derecho del cuerpo.

- ¡Mierda, maldito Tocken!

- ¿Tocken? ¿Estuviste con Tocken?- la joven notó lo tenso que se puso el rubio decidió cambiar de tema.

- Vamos, pequeño Digglet*. Tenemos que llevarte al hospital.- sin ningún remordimiento tomó al chico por el pelo y lo arrastró hasta la salida.

- ¡Auch, auch, auch, auch, auuuuuch! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!- gemía el pobre Mole.

- Shelly, no creo que sea buena idea llevarlo así.- el rubio salió detrás de los otros dos.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¡O-oigan!- llamó Butters a los dos hombres misteriosos. Los hombres tenían pantalones azul claro, remeras blancas con rayas azules horizontales y una pañoleta cada uno.- ¿Qué hacen?

- Oye, niño, mejor te vas antes de que te lastimemos.- avisó el primer hombre.

- ¿Qué buscan aquí?

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste o estas sordo? ¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que la pases mal!- amenazó el segundo.- Veo que no te irás... Bien, vamos a darle una lección.- sacó una Pokéball y la lanzó. De ella salió un Sharpedo, un Pokémon tiburón, con grandes fauces y filosos dientes, también con ciertos aspectos de Pez Luna, de mirada amenazante y una aleta caudal en vez de cola.

- ¡Ya verás!- el primer tipo también sacó un Sharpedo.- ¡Lamentarás haberte metido con el Equipo Aqua!

- Oh... ¿Por qué no podemos hablar?- preguntó Butters algo acongojado.- No me gusta mucho pelear, pero no hay de otra.- sacó dos Pokéball y de ellas salieron una Leafeon y una Cherrim.

Leafon era una Pokémon de color amarillo cremoso, orejas verdosas que simulaban ser como hojas, patas marrones, una hoja como loca, un mechón verde en su cabeza y unas pequeñas hojas en el cuello y patas. Cherrim en ese momento estaba envuelta en unas gruesas hojas violetas, dejando sólo ver sus piecitos rosas. Levantó un poco esas hojas y vio que había luz solar, descubriéndose y revelando su aspecto a flor de cerezo, con unas fresas en su cabeza y cinco pétalos en la misma.

- ¡Cherrim, Sunny Day!- dos pétalos de su cabeza comenzaron a brillar con una luz blanca.

- ¡Eso no! ¡Sharpedo ataca!- ordenó el primer hombre y el Pokémon se lanzó al río cercano para nadar hacia el Pokémon cercano a la orilla.

- ¡Leafeon, Leaf Blade!- el mechón verde en la frente del Pokémon brilló de un color verde claro y se alargó. Saltó frente a Cherrim y resistió el fuerte ataque del Sharpedo enemigo, enterrando las patas para evitar que atacara.- ¡Deprisa Cherrim!

- Che Cherrim.- el Pokémon lanzó dos esferas de luz al cielo y éstas estallaron, imitando una especie de luz solar pero más intensa.

- ¿Qué demonios piensan hacer? ¡Ataquen los dos, Sharpedos!- esta vez fue el segundo hombre que reaccionó.

- ¡Solar Beam!- De una sola vez, Leafeon juntó una bola de energía solar en su boca y Cherrim en sus manos, lanzándolas directamente a los Pokémons enemigos y mandándolos a volar contra la pared rocosa más alejada de ellos.

- ¿¡Cómo puede ser! ¡Casi no cargaron energía!- se quejó el primer tipo, mirando anonadado a los dos Pokémon.

- ¿Ustedes no saben nada de Pokémons?- el rubio señaló sonriente al cielo, donde estaba la esfera brillante que Cherrim había hecho llamado Sunny Day.- El ataque Sunny Day absorbe luz del Sol y la incrementa haciendo una especie de Sol muy brillante. Y cuanto más brillante está el Sol, los Pokémons tardan menos en cargar un Solar Beam rápido, potente y certero.- explicó acariciando las cabezas de sus Pokémons.- Ahora, ¿qué querían hacer con el Altar que pertenece al Guardián del Ilex Forest (Encinar)?- pidió mirando a los hombres.

- Me parece que mejor nos vamos de aquí.

- Adiós, mocoso idiota. ¡Al final quedaste sin ninguna explicación! ¡Pero volveremos!- habló el segundo recluta, devolviendo al Pokémon a su Pokéball y saliendo a todo correr por el bosque, pero por entre los árboles salió una enorme liana que lo tomó por el pie y fue suspendido en el aire.- ¿¡Qué demonios es esto! ¡Bájame!

- ¿Sabes? Hay cosas que no puedo tolerar.- habló un joven saliendo por entre los árboles junto a su Torterra.- Una es a esas personas que no respetan a los Pokémon y los usan para su propio beneficio egoista. Otro es a aquellos que quieren destruir las bellezas naturales que nos dieron los Pokémon Legendarios. Y la última... es a aquellos que insultan a mi novio. ¡Dodaitosu, atrapa a ese de allí también!- ordenó señalando al otro recluta.

- ¡Tooor!- otra liana salió por debajo del caparazón del Pokémon, atrapando al recluta que quería escapar despavorido.

- Kenny, hola. No esperaba que llegaras tan rápido.- se emocionó el otro rubio, corriendo hacia el mayor y abrazándolo por el cuello.

- Ya sabes que no me gusta hacerte esperar.- dijo besándole los labios suavemente.

- ¡Pichu chu! ¡Pichu!- chilló un pequeño Pokémon trepando por la espalda de Kenny hasta quedar sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Oh, mira!- exclamó Butters, tomando al pequeño Pokémon en sus brazos y abrazándolo con cariño.- ¿Quién es este pequeñín? Tiene una oreja con picos.

- Así es. Se llama Gizamimi. Me lo dio un ricachón después de salvarle la vida, se encariñó bastante con Rentora.- Kenny vio lo rápido que se habían amigado Butters y sus Pokémon con Gizamimi.- Vaya, por lo general a él no le gustan los extraños. Se la pasó mordiendo a todos los que se le acercaban en el barco.- rió.

- Una vez que un Pichu tiene un Entrenador aprende a reconocer su olor inmediatamente. También aprende a reconocer el olor de los Pokémon de su equipo y el de las personas en el círculo íntimo de su Entrenador. Creo que este pequeñín reconoció tu olor en mí. ¿No es así pequeño?- preguntó alzando al Pichu en alto.

- Tor torterra tor.- gruñó el Pokémon, señalando con la cabeza a los dos tipos colgando por las lianas.

- Oh, cierto que siguen ahí...- suspiró McCormick.- Ok, empecemos con el interrogatorio.

**Kyuubi****: Esto es lo que mi mente sin dormir alcanza a escribir xD**

**Sheza****: En esta semana dormiste, cuánto, a lo mucho seis horas repartidas en siete días!**

**Kyuubi****: Oye, no eres mi9 mamá!**

**Mamá****: Ella no, pero yo si.**

**Kyuubi****: M-mamá O.O!**

**Mamá****: A la cama, jovencita!**

**Kyuubi****: Pero-!**

**Mamá****: Nada de peros!**

**Kyuubi****: Ay no! De la oreja noooooo! *se la llevan arrastrando***

**Sheza****: Jeje... Bueno, ahora me queda a mí! ... Kyuubi! Por qué Shelly le dijo Digglet a Mole?**

**Kyuubi****: *aparece por la puerta con el pijama* Porque Digglet es el Pokémon Topo y para Mole me pareció adecuado ^^!**

**Mamá****: MARIA SOL!**

**Kyuubi****: Ya voy mamá!**

**Sheza****: Bueno, ahora si! Esperamos que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y dejen muchos reviews! Saludos!**


	9. Base Team Rocket

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi: Hola gente! Hoy Sheza no nos va a acompañar porque tiene que estudiar para un examen de la facultad y debe aprobarlo si o si. Y si no aprueba, bueno digamos que la pasará muuuuuy mal xD! Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior! Y por las galletitas! Se la daré a Sheza... tal vez xD jojoojo. Déjenme explicarles algo del capítulo anterior que tal vez dejó a muchos y muchas confundidos: la expresión que usé en Damien, esa de 'llorando a cataratas' es sólo eso, una expresión xD. O sea, Damien no llora, él jamás llora xD. Ahora si, les dejo el fic! Disfruten!**

- ¿¡Cómo demonios nos metimos en esto!- gritó Stan mientras arrastraba a Tweek por los pasillos del lugar.

- ¡Yo sabía que no debíamos meternos aquí!- Kyle iba delante con Craig, abriéndose paso entre los enemigos en el lugar. Resulta que esas escaleras por las que habían bajado llevaban a la base secreta de los villanos más famosos en todo Kanto: El Equipo Rocket.- ¡Es mejor separarnos!

- ¡Stan, tú ve con Kyle y yo iré con Tweek!- ordenó Craig.

Stan iba a protestar pero cuando Kyle le tomó la mano no pudo negarse, y soltó al rubio para que fuera llevado por Craig. El pasillo se dividió en dos y el equipo se separó, cada pareja con sus Pokémon. Umbreon iba delante, vigilando y detectando enemigos con sus grandes orejas. Al moreno le sorprendió la agilidad con la que se movía la Infernape del pelirrojo.

- Tu Pokémon es muy buena.- elogió.

- Gracias. La he entrenado muy bien. La verdad es que-

- ¡Shadow Ball!- el moreno apuntó justo a su derecha, pasando su brazo por en frente a la cara del Kyle y deteniéndolo de golpe.

- ¿Huh?- Kyle volteó hacia donde el chico apuntaba y notó a dos tipos desmayados en el suelo.- ¿Cómo lo...?

- Je, no es nada. Una vez que llevas tanto con un Umbreon, llegas a notar cuando ve a un enemigo y es mejor atacar.

- Tú sabes bastante de Pokémons, ¿Verdad?

- Es que quiero ser un Criador Pokémon. Por eso me estudié todos los libros de mi casa, aunque no sé mucho de ellos. ¡Cuidado!- Stan apartó al pelirrojo antes de que un Thunderbolt los golpeara.

- ¡Infernape, usa Flame Wheel!- Infernape saltó y envolvió su cuerpo en fuego, curvándose para formar una rueda de fuego y así golpear a los Magnemites enemigos.- Bien hecho pequeña.

- ¡Breon breon! ¡Breon!- chilló el Pokémon Luz Lunar.

- ¿Qué pasa, Umbreon?

- Breon.- arañó la puerta de metal, indicándole a su Maestro que allí había algo.

- Mmm... Debemos encontrar una forma de abrir la puerta.

- Emmm... ¿Stan?- llamó Kyle.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías... alejarte un poco?

Stan recordó que, al salvarse a ambos del ataque de los Magnemites, había empujado al pelirrojo contra la pared y ahora lo tenía muy cerca de él. Tuvo que apartarse para evitar que el chico notara su sonrojo evidente.

- "Mierda, tengo ganas de vomitar."- pensó el moreno.- ¿H-hay algo interesante aquí?

- Necesitamos una Llave Magnética para abrir esto.- comentó Kyle.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Lo dice aquí en este cartel.- señaló un pequeño cartel que decía 'Usar Llave Magnética para abrir la puerta.'- Seguro uno de estos guardias la tienen.- Kyle comenzó a examinar los cuerpos desmayados de los Soldados Rocket para encontrar la llave.- ¡Aquí está!- canturreó.

Cuando abrieron la puerta Stan sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Dentro de la habitación habían cientos de jaulas con pequeños Pokémon en ellas, probablemente recién nacidos, todos muy deprimidos. Los ojos de los Pokémons estaban opacos y sin vida, sumidos en una profunda depresión. El moreno caminó un poco por el frente de las jaulas, sintiendo que unas terribles ganas de golpear a todo soldado del Team Rocket que se le acercara.

Un Pokémon en una de las jaulas en seguida lo atacó cuando lo notó cerca de su jaula, era un Vulpix. El Pokémon era de color marrón en su cuerpo, patas un poco más oscuras, flequillo anaranjado, seis colas también anaranjadas, vientre blanco y ojos grisáceos. Stan notó que tenía un bozal, aparentemente para evitar que abriera lo suficiente su boca para lanzar un ataque de fuego pero que no le impedía comer y tomar agua. Lo único que podía hacer era usar su cuerpo para golpear contra la puerta de la jaula, en un intento inútil por abrir la puerta y atacar al moreno.

- ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto?- preguntó en voz baja, pero Kyle notó la furia en su tono.

- Esta gente es terrible. Pero tranquilo, tengo una idea.- dijo abriendo una jaula.- Infernape, empieza a abrir las jaulas y saca a los Pokémon de ellas.

- ¡Oigan, ustedes! ¿¡Qué hacen!- gritó un hombre de uniforme.- ¡No toquen a nuestros experimentos!

- Así que experimentos, ¿eh?- preguntó Stan.- Yo te voy a dar a ti algo para experimentar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¡Gah! ¡N-nos están al-canzando!- exclamó Tweek mirando hacia atrás.

- ¡Malditos! ¡Gallade, usa Psybeam*!- el Pokémon se volteó rápidamente y llevó ambas manos a su frente, cargó una esfera de energía multicolor y de ella salió un potente rayo psíquico que impactó fuertemente contra los enemigos.

- ¿E-están m-m-muertos?

- Probablemente.- dijo con simpleza el moreno, a lo que Tweek lo miró algo asustado.- Tweek, estos tipos hacen cosas horribles e imperdonables con los Pokémons.- le dijo seriamente.- Ellos me arruinaron parte de mi vida.

- Oh... E-entiendo.

- ¡Absol ab!- gruñó el Pokémon Catástrofe, deteniéndose de golpe frente a unas puertas dobles de madera, estaban abiertas en ese momento.

- ¿Q-qué pasa, Absol?- el rubio se asomó por el espacio de las puertas y vio que era una simple sala de reuniones, con varias sillas, una mesa larga que se extendía por todo el centro de la habitación pero sin llegar hasta la pared contraria a la puerta, y una pantalla enorme donde se proyectaban varias imágenes de distintos Pokémon.- ¿Qué es...?

- Parece que estaban dando una conferencia y se la arruinamos.- habló el moreno entrando sin preocupaciones a la sala. Junto al que parecía ser el asiento del jefe había un control remoto, probablemente el de la pantalla.- Veamos.- Craig le dio al play y allí empezaron a aparecer las mismas imágenes de antes, seguidas de mapas, estadísticas y largos textos en ellos. Como el moreno no quería leer todo, observaba rápidamente las imágenes y las pasaba.

- Articuno... Z-Zapdos... ¡Moltres! ¿M-Mew?- enumeró Tweek viendo las imágenes que pasaba el moreno.- Son t-todos Pokémon L-Legendarios. ¡Gah! ¡Ho-Oh, Lugia!

- Es normal que estos tipos tengan información de todos los Pokémon Legendarios. Seguro que quieren robarlos. Pero no están haciendo bien su trabajo, les faltan las localizaciones de casi todos. Lugia está en Whirl Islands (Islas Remolino), pero para llegar a él necesitan tener a las Tres Aves Legendarias. Cuando lo tengan van a poder ir por Ho-Oh y...

- ¿Cómo sabes, ngh, tanto?- preguntó Tweek asombrado.

- Eh... Yo... Leí mucho sobre la historia de los Pokémon Legendarios.- se excusó.

- Oh, ya veo...

- ¿Se divierten viendo historia?- preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Ambos se voltearon y vieron a una joven de cabello rojo fuego y muy largo, atado con una cola de caballo. La joven vio a Craig y sonrió con malicia.- ¿Quieren que yo les dé la lección número 2?

- No gracias, no nos interesa la prehistoria.- atacó Tucker, haciendo que le mujer enrojeciera de ira.

- Muy bien. ¡Ve, Arbok!- sacó una Pokéball y de ella salió una enorme serpiente de cascabel color violeta, con lo que parecían unos terroríficos ojos y una diabólica boca en la parte más ensanchada de su ¿cuello?- ¡Usa Poison Sting!- al instante la serpiente abrió sus mandíbulas y de ella salieron cientos de pequeñas agujas brillantes. Craig iba a decirle a Lucario que lo detuviera pero alguien se le adelantó.

- ¡Razor Wind!- ordenó el rubio. Absol saltó frente a los chicos y el cuerno en su cabeza brilló. Movió su cabeza con fuerza, lanzando ese viento cortante que bloqueó el ataque de Arbok y alcanzó a golpearlo.

- Wow, eso fue rápido Tweek.- Craig miró algo asombrado al rubio, que se ruborizó levemente ante el elogio.

- B-bueno, c-creí que sería b-buen, ngh, entre-namiento para Absol.

- Perfecto. Yo estaré aquí por si las dudas.- el moreno se fue a sentar a una de las sillas, Lucario y Gallade se sentaron en el suelo a ambos lados de su Maestro.- Acábala.

- Escucha, pequeño. Prometo no hacerle daño a tu pequeño Absol si aceptan rendirse. No te preocupes, los tendremos como prisioneros unos días y los liberaremos, pero nos quedaremos con ese raro Jolteon que tienes junto a ti.- negoció la muchacha.

- ¡Jamás, gah!

- Tú lo pediste. ¡Arbok, Wrap!- a gran velocidad el Pokémon se acerco a Absol y lo envolvió con su cuerpo, apretándolo fuertemente.

- ¡Absol!

- No te molestes, niño. Una vez que Arbok atrapa a una presa, es casi imposible que escape.

- Ay, no...- Tweek se había olvidado de algo muy importante: desconocía completamente los ataques que tenía Absol.

Claro, sabía que tenía Razor Wind porque lo había visto usarlo, pero no tenía idea de qué otros ataques podía aprender o sabía. La desesperación lo invadió y comenzó a temblar violentamente, necesitaba de su café inmediatamente pero el termo se le había vaciado. Tuvo el impulso inconciente de jalarse la camisa y un mechón de cabello.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó un fuerte gemido de dolor por parte de su Pokémon. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y trataba de zafarse del agarre del Arbok enemigo. Tenía que pensar rápido. Piensa, Tweek, piensa. Absol tenía una gran cuchilla en la cabeza, garras afiladas, una cola dura... Esperen. ¿Garras afiladas? ¡Eso es!

- ¡A-Absol, usa Scratch!- el Pokémon abrió los ojos al instante. Levantó una de sus patas en alto y sus uñas se alargaron un poco, luego las usó para arañar fuertemente el rostro de Arbok, que lo soltó inmediatamente.

- ¡No! ¡El bello rostro de mi Arbok!

- ¿Estas b-bien?- le preguntó el rubio a su Pokémon, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.- L-lo siento.- se disculpó.

- ¡Ahora si que me enfadé! ¡Arbok, una Skull Bash contra ese niño rubio!- la chica señaló directamente a Tweek.

El Pokémon rodeó al Absol y se dirigió hacia Tweek a gran velocidad. Estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, sin importarle que fuera contra las reglas de un Combate Pokémon. Craig miró al rubio, esperando a que se quitara del camino. ¿Por qué no se quitaba? ¿Acaso no le importaba que un Pokémon enorme le diera un cabezazo? Pero eso parecía, parecía no tener miedo, parecía saber que todo saldría bien... Y así fue. Absol, usando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, detuvo el Skull Bash de Arbok con su propia cabeza. El enemigo retrocedió y volvió a posición de ataque, buscando el mejor lugar para atacar.

- ¡A-Absol, Razor Wind!- el joven apuntó el ataque al techo. ¿Qué demonios pensaba?

- Aaaaab ¡sol!- rápidamente Absol lanzó el ataque en dirección a la que Tweek había apuntado.

- ¡Ja! ¿Acaso crees que eso me va a detener?- preguntó la chica.

- Y-yo no... ¡P-pero eso si, gah!- uno de los gigantescos banderines que colgaba de la pared de entrada había sido cortado por el Razor Wind de Absol y ahora había caído sobre la joven y su Arbok, impidiéndoles atacar.- ¡Vamos!- el rubio tomó a su Jolteon y salió de allí metiendo a Absol en su Pokéball.- D-descansa compañero.- le dijo.

- Muy listo de tu parte, joven Tweek. Usar el medio como un arma es siempre una estrategia excelente.- Lucario corrió junto al rubio y le aplaudió un poco.

- G-gracias.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Puedes salir de ahí? ¡Ya sé que me vigilas!- dijo exasperado Pip.

- Dios, ¿cómo lo haces? Esta vez me aseguré de no hacer ruido.- Damien salió por detrás de los arbustos junto a Houndoom.

- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto?- preguntó mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Pip no quería sonar muy brusco, la verdad que no le importaba demasiado el juego de que ambos protagonizaban. Es sólo que... Phillip la verdad no quería sufrir ni salir lastimado. Por Arceus, que ese chico lo había enamorado en, ¿cuánto?, ¿tres, cuatro días? Pero sabía que alguien debía dar el primer paso y poder así cumplir con su trabajo. Damien cumplir con su trabajo de quitarle 'eso' de su mochila, y él con su trabajo de mantener todo a salvo para que no cayera en manos enemigas.

Alguno de los dos iba a perder, y eso significaba perder algo muy valioso. Pip pasó el cepillo por las plumas coloridas de su Xatu, un Pokémon parecido a un loro por, con enormes alas blancas que mantenía por delante de su cuerpo, dos penachos rojos y largos que caía hasta llegar casi a sus pies, tres franjas amarillas al final de su cuerpo y varios dibujos parecidos a los que hacían los Aztecas. El Pokémon ladeó un poco la cabeza viendo los ojos vidriosos de su Maestro y luego miró al moreno.

- Pip, perdóname pero tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo.- soltó el moreno, para el rubio eso fue una puñalada.

- No hará falta.- habló una voz desconocida.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Damien mirando para todos lados.

- Xa xa xa xatu xa.- el Pokémon de Pirrup movía sus alas hacia arriba, queriendo indicarle algo a su Maestro, advirtiéndole peligro. El joven miró hacia donde apuntaba su Pokémon y se congeló.

- ¿Q-qué es eso?

El Pokémon que había hablado estaba flotando en el aire. De color blanco o grisáceo, tenía postura humanoide, rasgos felinos, vientre y cola violeta, tres dedos en cada mano con almohadillas, ojos violáceos que deban escalofríos y dos cuernos cortos que tal vez podrían ser oídos. Un rasgo muy notorio en ese Pokémon era un tubo que se extendía desde el hueso occipital de su cráneo hasta su espina dorsal.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- gruñó Houndoom, muy nervioso y en posición de ataque. Damien lo miró algo sorprendido, Houndoom no solía hablar ante NADIE a menos que su Maestro se lo dijera.

- Usted debe ser Damien.- le dijo. El aludido lo miró.

- ¿Quién lo pregunta?

- ¿Es usted si o no?- preguntó con severidad.

- Si, lo soy.

- Venía a informarle que ya no son necesarios sus servicios para la búsqueda.- dijo esto mientras descendía los cinco metros que lo separaban del suelo y los veía a seriamente. Frunció el seño al ver la felicidad en el rostro de Damien.

- Bueno, genial, porque de verdad me cansaba todo esto y-

- Por eso mismo el trabajo lo haré yo.- sin siquiera avisar, lanzó una esfera negra hacia el rubio pero éste la esquivó.- Lo haré de la forma que sea.

- ¡Flamethrower!- Houndoom abrió sus fauces y de ellos salió un potente ataque de fuego que aparentemente logró golpear al Pokémon.- ¡Funcionó!- canturreó Houndoom.

- No lo creo.- una esfera color negro violáceo como la que había lanzado a Pip golpeó violentamente a Houndoom y lo hizo retroceder unos centímetros.

- ¿¡Cómo...!

- No tengo tiempo para esto.- dijo calmadamente el Pokémon mientras levantaba su mano derecha hacia el rubio.- Ice Beam.- en su mano se formó una esfera color celeste blancuzco y de ella salieron tres rayos, que se juntaron en uno para dar más potencia al ataque.

- ¡Cuidado!- Sceptile salió por entre la hierba y apartó del ataque al rubio y su Pokémon.- Damien hizo bien en decirme que lo cubriese.

- Esto se está poniendo muy molesto.- los ojos del Pokémon brillaron y estuvo dispuesto a volver a atacar de no haber sido por una pequeña interferencia. Xatu usaba sus fuertes poderes psíquicos para bloquear los ataques de ese enemigo poderoso.

- Houndoom.- llamó Damien y éste lo miró.- Confío plenamente en ti para que saques a Pip y sus Pokémons de aquí y los lleves a un lugar seguro. Sceptile se desempeña muy bien peleando en un bosque como éste, quiero que tú uses esa velocidad que tienes para llevarlos a un lugar seguro.- pidió en un tono que no pasaba más de un favor, pero Damien había criado a Houndoom desde que nació de su Huevo Pokémon y esa mirada que le dirigía le estaba suplicando que lo hiciera.

- Hmp.- Houndoom se acercó a Pip y se agachó levemente para que el rubio subiera.- ¡A qué esperas! ¡Sube de una vez!- gruñó al verlo ahí petrificado. El joven ojiazul asintió y le pidió a Xatu que detuviera su ataque para devolverlo a su Pokéball.- ¡Más les vale volver!- les dijo a Damien y Sceptile antes de llevarse al rubio lejos de ahí.

- No escaparás.- el enemigo grisáceo dio un paso en dirección por donde se había ido pero Sceptile se lo impidió.

- ¡Tú lucharás conmigo!- desafió.

- ¡Sceptile, este no es un enemigo corriente! ¡Ten cuidado!

- Si.

- Veamos.- Damien dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Estaban en un pequeño claro pero tenía toda la ventaja del bosque a su disposición, habían un par de nubes en el cielo y chasqueó la lengua, tardarían un rato en disiparse.- ¡Bullet Seed!

Sceptile rápidamente se sacó la pequeña ramita de la boca y disparó cientos de semillas luminosas de color verde contra el enemigo, pero éste la esquivó muy fácilmente. Recordó que ese Pokémon misterioso podía usar Ice Beam, un ataque Tipo Hielo... Mierda, Tipo Hielo le gana a Tipo Planta. Le pidió que tuviera cuidado con sus ataques, pero conociendo a ese Sceptile jamás pensaría dos veces antes de atacar. Preparó una SuperPoción en su mano derecha y le ordenó que usara Leaf Blade. Las dos hojas que salían de un poco por encima de sus muñecas brillaron con una luz blanca y con ellas atacó al Pokémon.

- Eres muy rápido...- elogió el Pokémon sonriente, esquivando los múltiples ataques con facilidad.- Pero no tanto.- alzó una mano y se le iluminaron los ojos. Sceptile quedó inmóvil al instante y fue lanzado contra un árbol cercano.

- Maldito... hijo de puta...- masculló con odio, poniéndose de pie.- ¡Ahora sí te las verás conmigo!- corrió hacia él a gran velocidad.

- ¡Sceptile!

Ese Sceptile solía ser un Pokémon muy persistente y orgulloso. Desde que era un pequeño Treecko siempre se enfrentaba a enormes y poderosos enemigos, queriendo demostrar su fuerza y saliendo herido en muchas ocasiones. Damien sabía muy bien que cuando Sceptile se enojaba podía hacer cualquier locura. Le ordenó firmemente que lanzara un Solar Beam pero no quería perder tiempo en eso.

- ¡Mierda, Sceptile, no te quieras mandar sólo!- gritó el moreno muy molesto.

- ¿Acaso no puedes controlar a tu Pokémon?- se burló el enemigo.- ¡Eso sólo demuestra lo inútil que eres!- el Pokémon esquivó a Sceptile y avanzó un poco hacia el moreno para lanzarle un fuerte Ice Beam directamente.

- ¡Damien!- sin dudarlo, saltó frente a su Maestro y cruzó ambos brazos frente a su cuerpo para protegerle, recibiendo el golpe súper-eficaz en lugar del moreno.

- Idiota.

- ¡Sceptile!- el Pokémon cayó en brazos de su Maestro, herido, derrotado.

- E-estoy bien...- alzó el dedo pulgar sonriente.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Te voy a...!

- ¡Hyper Beam!- un rayo de energía salió de la nada y golpeó al enemigo directamente en el pecho.

- ¿Qué...?- Damien volteó en dirección donde venía el ataque y... ¿A quién vio?

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¡Gah! ¡A-allí esta, ngh, S-Stan y Kyle!- señaló el rubio con una sonrisa, pero ésta se esfumó al ver que los guantes que traía el moreno estaban teñidos de rojo.- ¡Oh, Arceus! ¿¡Q-qué pasó!- se alarmó.

- Nos encontramos con algunos miembros del Equipo Rocket y... mientras Umbreon peleaba contra los Pokémon, yo noqueaba algunos entrenadores.- contestó con una media sonrisa.

- Te juro que es algo que jamás querré volver a ver.- confesó el pelirrojo. Era algo atemorizante verlo tan enfadado como lo había visto, pero debía admitir que de verdad le había causado cierta atracción esa violencia contenida en el moreno de ojos azul oscuro.- Además liberamos a muchos Pokémon.

- Pero falta uno.- anunció Craig señalando el lugar entre unas máquinas. Allí estaba el Vulpix que antes había visto, aparentemente buscaba algo pero nadie sabía qué.- Probablemente busca venganza.- reconoció el moreno. Ese brillo en sus ojos grisáceos le recordaba a alguien.

- Oye, pequeño.- Stan se acercó al Pokémon, que se puso en posición de ataque al instante.- ¿Por qué no haces lo que hicieron tus amigos y sales de aquí?

- Vulpix...- gruñó. La mayoría de los Vulpix suelen ser más adorables de lo que ese Pokémon era.

- Oye, relájate.- Stan se puso de cuclillas y extendió una mano hacia el Pokémon, que lo mordió con mucha fuerza.

- ¡Gah! ¡S-Stan!

- ¡Breon!

- No se muevan.- ordenó el moreno, ahogando un gemido de dolor y evitando hacer una mueca que mostrara lo dolorosa que era esa mordedura.- No quiero hacerte daño.- le susurró. El Vulpix lo miró a los ojos, sin dejar de morder la mano del muchacho, que ya comenzaba a sangrar. El guante del chico ya de por sí tenía ciertas manchas de sangre, y ahora si a eso le sumamos la fuerte mordedura que el Pokémon ejercía en su palma, el guante ya estaba casi todo teñido de sangre.

- Grrrr...- Vulpix apretó un poco más la presión de sus dientes, pero siguió con la mirada fija en los ojos del joven. Pasaron unos segundos y Vulpix aflojó un poco su mordedura.- Vulpix...- separó sus dientes de la mano del moreno y Stan se sacó su guante, viendo la herida en su mano.- Vulpix vul.- el pequeño lamió las marcas que sus colmillos habían dejado, queriendo disculparse.

- Ya, estoy bien.- el moreno alzó al Vulpix en brazos y sonrió. Stan sacó su PokéNav y llamó a Wendy.- ¿Salió alguien más por las escaleras? ¿Y los atraparon?- soltó una pequeña risa.- Muy bien, enseguida salimos. Nos vemos.- colgó.- Wendy dice que atraparon a algunos de los que intentaron escapar y que la oficial Jenny ya los arrestó. Mandarán un equipo a arrestar a los que quedaron aquí.

- ¡Gah! ¡E-eso es u-na b-buena noticia!- celebró Tweek, tirando las mangas de su camisa.

- Salgamos de aquí.- sugirió Craig caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida.

Una vez afuera decidieron pasar por el Centro Pokémon para descansar y reponerse un poco. Según la Enfermera todos los Pokémon que habían sido usados para experimentos sólo estaban un poco traumatizados y shockeados, pero pronto volverían a estar bien e iban a ser liberados en su hábitat natural cuando se repusieran. Cuando ya preparaban todo para irse, el Vulpix de antes había aparecido. Parecía querer decir algo pero nadie le entendía, a excepción de Lucario, que les tradujo todo lo dicho por la criatura. Según parecía, quería viajar con Stan y ser más fuerte, pero que primero le ganara en un Combate. Como era de esperarse, Stan aceptó el desafío y usó a Umbreon en el Combate. Estaban a las afueras de Celadon City, preparados para el combate.

- Muy bien.- dijo Craig. Los Pokémon estaban a unos ocho metros el uno del otro. Craig iba a ser de juez, situándose entre los dos y alejándose unos dos metros de la zona de combate.- Este combate dará fin cuando uno de los Pokémon no pueda continuar. ¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

- ¡Umbreon, usa Faint Attack!- el moreno no perdió tiempo y empezó con una táctica ofensiva. Umbreon corrió a gran velocidad para ponerse detrás del Vulpix.- ¡Ataca!

- ¡Vulpix!- el Pokémon esquivó el ataque en el último segundo, sorprendiendo a todos por igual.

- ¡P-pero, gah, F-Faint Attack n-no se puede evitar!- exclamó Tweek.

- Es porque a Umbreon le falta velocidad.- dijo Kyle.- Faint Attack depende bastante de la velocidad de un Pokémon, por eso si el Pokémon es lento no puede ser muy eficaz.

Umbreon ahora que había fallado el ataque estaba vulnerable, perfecto para recibir un ataque por la espalda, oportunidad muy bien aprovechada por Vulpix que lanzó unas bolas de fuego color azul claro, ataque conocido por el nombre de Will-O-Wisp. No era un ataque conocido por hacer daño, pero si muy conocido por dejar a los Pokémon con quemaduras.

- Ahora que Umbreon está quemado comenzará a perder energía. El joven Stan está en problemas.- comentó Lucario sentado junto a Infernape.

- No lo creo.- sonrió Stan. Todos observaron tanto a Umbreon como a Vulpix y notaron que éste último ahora también tenía ciertas marcas de quemaduras.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Vulpix? El quemado debería ser Umbreon.- preguntó Craig.

- Eso es por la habilidad de Umbreon. Synchronize (Sincronía). Ésta habilidad transmite todos los problemas de estado como parálisis, envenenamiento, quemaduras y congelamiento al Pokémon que se lo causó.- Stan buscó en su bolsillo un objeto y sacó una Rawst Berry.- ¡Ahora, Umbreon, toma!- se la lanzó a su Pokémon, que saltó y la atrapó, comiéndola a gran velocidad. Las marcas de las quemaduras desaparecieron y parecía como nuevo.

- Qué gran estrategia. Hacer que Vulpix lo queme para usarlo en su contra.- sonrió Lucario.

- ¿Cómo es posible que lo queme si Vulpix es de Tipo Fuego?- preguntó Kyle.

- Will-O-Wisp es el único ataque Tipo Fuego que puede quemar a Pokémon de ese tipo y ahora el quemado es Vulpix.- contestó.- Por eso es un buen ataque si uno quiere causar problemas a un enemigo.

- ¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Ve y usa Confuse Ray!- los ojos de Umbreon brillaron con una luz violeta y de ellos disparó un rayo que envolvió a Vulpix. El pequeño comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, muy confundido.- Buen trabajo. ¡Shadow Ball!- el aludido cargó una enorme esfera en su boca y la lanzó contra Vulpix, lanzándolo varios metros y dejándolo más herido de lo que ya estaba.

- Vul... Pix...- por más confundido y quemado que estaba, Vulpix hizo un gran esfuerzo y se levantó, volviendo su atención para atacar a Umbreon.- ¡Vulpix!- de las fauces del Pokémon Zorro salieron pequeñas bolas de fuego común, que Umbreon esquivó ágilmente.

- Está herido y quiere seguir luchando...

- E-es perseve-rante.

- ¿No te rindes aún? Muy bien. ¡Umbreon, usa Psychic!

Umbreon generó una onda psíquica para dañar a Vulpix, que cayó nuevamente al suelo pero volvió a levantarse por más que le doliera. Stan ya se estaba preocupando. Si bien ya el combate estaba ganado por el moreno, ese Vulpix de ahí no quería rendirse por nada del mundo, quería luchar. Se mordió el labio inferior sin poder creerlo.

- Ya está bien.- de su bolsillo sacó una Pokéball.- ¡Pokéball, ve!- lanzó la esfera hacia Vulpix, que entró en ella. Al principio pareció que luchaba por salir, para seguir un poco más con el combate. Pasados unos minutos, el Pokémon se dejó hacer y dejó de luchar para liberarse.- ¡Si, atrapado!

- ¡Bien!- saltó Kyle, muy feliz. Craig lo miró algo sorprendido y lo hizo ruborizarse, ¿qué había sido toda esa alegría?

- Lo hiciste muy bien, Umbreon.- Stan se acercó a su Pokémon y le acarició el lomo, luego tomó la Pokéball de Vulpix.- Y tú, ahora vamos al Centro Pokémon y descansaremos.

El día de hoy, dos Pokémons se habían unido a su grupo.

- Parecen buenos chicos, ¿no crees?- comentó Wendy junto al joven del Alakazam, viendo al grupo desde lejos.

- Si, pero aún no confío en ellos. En especial en ese chico Stan.

- Yo creo que son muy buenos chicos, ¿sabes? Parecen querer mucho a los Pokémon.

- Si...- murmuró el joven. Se quedó mirando al rubio de ojos violeta del grupo, que tomaba café con ansiedad y temblaba ligeramente.- Ese niño...

- ¿El manojo de nervios andante?- rió la morena.

- Es que... tiene algo... No sé lo que es. Tiene algo raro, pero no sé si es bueno o malo.

- ¿Crees que sea...?

- No lo sé.- se apuró a decir.- Pero hay que mantenerlo vigilado.

- ¿Vamos a unirnos a su grupo?

- No. Vamos a vigilarlos de lejos, a escondidas. ¿Segura que podrás viajar conmigo? ¿No estabas cuidando de tus plantas?

- No hay problema, dejé a un Pokémon allí. Además... te queda muy bien el papel de espía, Clyde.

- Gracias, Wendy.

***Gallade no puede aprender Psybeam por ninguno de los cuatro métodos de aprendizaje (Nivel, MT, Tutor, Crianza), pero como pueden ver el Gallade de Craig nació con ese ataque. Ahora, les dejaré a ustedes que adivinen cómo es que Gallade pudo aprender ese ataque ;D**

**ANUNCIO: Esto es un tema muy serio. Si alguien de aquí tiene Facebook, quiero que se unan a este grupo (Quitar asteriscos): ht*tp*:/*/w*ww*.f*ac*eb*oo*k.*co*m/*pa*ge*s/*Un*am*on*os*-p*ar*a-*ac*ab*ar*-c*on*-e*st*a-*hd*p-*VE*R-*Vi*de*o/*16*08*32*13*06*07*43*8**

**Esa joven que aparece en el video está siendo buscada en todo el mundo y se ofrecen más de 500 euros de recompensa para quien la encuentre. ¿Qué hizo? Fácil: Arrojó cachorritos recién nacidos al río para ahogarlos. Si alguien sabe quién es, por favor comuníquenlo en la página y si no tienen Facebook déjenlo en un review de éste fic. No lo pido por la recompensa, ni por querer hacer spam, sino por la vida de esos cachorritos que murieron ahogados. Desde ya, gracias por leer el fic y este comunicado.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi****: Juro que pensé que la historia no llegaría ni al capítulo cinco... Pero estamos en el diez!**

**Sheza****: Yupi T-T**

**Kyuubi****: Oh, vamos! No es la gran cosa! Al menos tú aprobaste con un seis y podrás seguir con la materia! No como yo que ahora tengo que trabajar porque me quedé fuera por falta de vacantes!**

**Sheza****: Pero fue sólo una pregunta! UNA! Con una más llegaba al siete!**

**Kyuubi****: Ya, tranquila, toma una galletita *le da una galletita***

**Sheza****: Galletitaaa!**

**Kyuubi****: Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior! Me alegra que les vaya gustando! En mi fic Skater Boy hice a Clyde como un malito reprimido xD ésta vez pensé más en hacer a Clyde un... Bueno, ya saben xD**

**Sheza****: Ahhh no es bueno porque cuando se encuentre con-**

**Kyuubi****: No des spoilers!**

**Sheza****: Ok, ok pero no te enojes -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Ahora, los dejo! Read and Enjoy! xD**

- ¡Vamos corre!- Pip salió de entre los arbustos por donde había venido el ataque de Hyperbeam y tomó fuertemente el brazo de Damien para levantarlo.

- ¡Espera! ¡Sceptile!- protestó sin querer levantarse.

- ¡No hay problema! ¡Dragonite!

Un Pokémon anaranjado y enorme salió por encima de los árboles, volando a gran velocidad. Aparte de su color naranja claro, sus alas eran pequeñas y azules en el interior, en su cabeza tenía dos antenas largas y amarillas, y en el medio de ellas un cuerno, también tenía un collar en su cuello, parecía ser un Pokémon alado formando un corazón. Damien al principio que lo vio le pareció más un Charizard que un Dragonite, pero cuando lo vio más de cerca confirmó que era un Dragonite.

- Dragonite, ayuda a Sceptile a escapar por favor.- pidió amablemente el rubio.

- Drauuu.- el Pokémon pasó el brazo derecho de Sceptile por su hombro para poder levantarlo.

- Gracias, viejo.- dijo medio sonriendo.- Pero sólo necesito una SuperPocion y estaré como nuevo.

- No lo estarás.- la voz provenía del enemigo, que se había repuesto del ataque y ahora preparaba otro ataque. Saltó velozmente hacia adelanto con la intención de acercarse y así obtener un resultado más devastador con su ataque.

- No lo harás. ¡Dragonite, Dragon Claw!

La garra libre de Dragonite brilla con un resplandor azul brillante y con ella golpea al enemigo antes de que se le acerque, pero éste también reacciona y lanza un Ice Beam, congelándole el brazo. Dragonite miró a Pip, que asintió, y alzó vuelo hacia donde anteriormente había venido Pip, llevando a Sceptile con él.

Pip y Damien corrieron hacia los arbustos, acelerando lo más que les permitían los árboles, las raíces y las piedras. El enemigo desconocido los seguía a un par de metros, lanzando ataques contra los árboles por tratar de darles a los jóvenes. El rubio casi se cae de no ser porque Damien lo tomó por el brazo e impidió que cayera.

- ¡Abajo!- de repente Pip jaló a Damien hacia abajo, cayendo ambos al suelo.

- ¿Qué dem-?

En cuanto se tiraron al suelo, un centenar de rocas volaron por sobre sus cabezas e impactaron en el Pokémon, haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Al instante, Houndoom saltó también por sobre los chicos y se acercó para rodear y golpear al enemigo por detrás. Ya en el suelo, tomó el delgado brazo del Pokémon con sus afilados dientes y lo lanzó contra los árboles. Un terrible gemido de dolor salió de la boca del Pokémon, gravemente herido.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Damien, incrédulo.

- Es un Pokémon Psíquico.- contestó Pip.- Sólo un Pokémon con demasiada suerte o con demasiado ataque especial puede congelar la garra de Dragonite en el primer ataque.- explicó viendo el asombro en el rostro del moreno.

- ¡Qué lindo, muy bonito! ¡Muevan el puto culo antes de que los obligue!- gruñó Houndoom pasando junto a los chicos.

Un rato después, cuando ya estaban a salvo, respiraron aliviados al ver que ya no había peligro.

- Bien hecho, Aerodactyl. Ese Stone Edge sirvió mucho.- mimó el rubio acariciando el hocico de su Pokémon.

- Ese Pokémon la verdad que nos dio un dolor de cabeza.- comentó Damien rascándose la nuca. Hubo un silencio incómodo, que se rompió cuando el PokéNav del moreno sonó. Al ver el número en la pantalla, frunció el entrecejo y atendió.- ¿Qué?

_- Sabes los problemas que tendrás ahora, ¿no?_- preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- No me interesa, usted ya me 'despidió'.

- _Déjame advertirte algo, Damien._- habló calmadamente, como si no sucediera nada.- _Para obtener lo que ese chico lleva haré lo que sea, y tú sufrirás su mismo destino si te quedas con él. Mewtwo no dudará en matarlos a ambos... y me aseguraré de que sea lo más doloroso posible._- diciendo esto, colgó.

- Maldito bastardo.- Damien tragó grueso de los nervios. Ya lo habías amenazado antes, pero no se lo tomaba muy enserio. Ahora la amenaza parecía ir muy enserio. Por más que pudiera dejar al rubio sólo y salvarse, no iba a hacerlo, quería estar cerca del rubio por más que eso le hiciera correr riesgo de muerte.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Houndoom viendo el rostro de su Maestro.

- N-no, nada.

- Oye, hum... Damien- llamó Pip.- ¿Te molesta si libero a mis otros Pokémon?

- Claro que no, yo también liberaré a los míos.

Ambos sacaron a sus Pokémon y les dieron órdenes irrompibles de no iniciar una pelea entre ellos. Houndoom fijó su vista en la Espeon del rubio, que ahora estaba tomando agua en el estanque más cercano. Se le quedó mirando tan fijamente que Roserade se acercó a él y le murmuró al oído que fuera más disimulado o que le fuera a hablar.

- Ejem. Hola.- saludó sensualmente, acercándose a la Pokémon violeta, pero ésta sólo lo ignoró.- Dime... ¿Cómo te llamas?- no hubo respuesta.- Oye...

- Eifie ei, eifie fie eifie ei. (Si intentas seducirme, ahórrate el esfuerzo porque no sirve)

- No intento seducirte, preciosa, sólo quiero hacer amigos. ¿Acaso los Tipo Psíquico no son sociables?

- (Te juro que si no fuera porque eres Tipo Siniestro Primario y mis ataques no te hacen nada te mandaría a volar)- dijo mientras volvía a tomar agua.

- ¡Vaya, eres ruda! Pero hasta la Pokémon más ruda tiene un lado muy blando.- mientras decía esto, Houndoom movió su cola para enredarla con la de Espeon.

- (Piérdete.)- ella se alejó un par de pasos pero Houndoom no la dejó porque se le puso enfrente.

- Vamos, querida, sólo quiero ser amable y que seas mi amiga.- Espeon le miró con un fuerte enojo en los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Houndoom, que lo hizo reconsiderar el hecho de que se quitara del camino.- Pase usted.- dijo haciéndose a un lado.- "Tranquilo, Houndoom. Sólo insiste un poco más hasta que caiga, luego todo saldrá sólo."- pensó feliz viendo a Espeon caminar y menear su cuerpo sutilmente.

Por su parte, Espeon volteó un poco el rostro para ver a ese Houndoom, algo ruborizada por ese pequeño encuentro.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Vamos, amigo, déjame entrar.- dijo Shelly al guardia.

- Lo siento, señorita, pero no puede entrar aquí. Éste lugar es el Club de Cintas y al que sólo pueden entrar personas con un número igual o mayor a diez Cintas de Concursos.- explicó por décimo quinta vez el hombre.

- Es asunto de vida o muerte, debemos hablar con un concursante de allí dentro.

- ¿'Debemos'?- preguntó el guardia.

- Si. Mis amigos están comprando algunas cosas y ahora vienen así que cuando vuelvan yo espero que me dejes entrar.

- De ninguna manera. Si todos ustedes no tienen al menos diez Cintas, no podrán entrar.

- ¿Sucede algo Shelly?- preguntó Christophe detrás de la chica de cabello castaño.

- Éste idiota no nos deja entrar.- contestó señalando al guardia.- Dice que necesitamos más de diez Cintas y yo lo voy a-

- Shelly, preciosa...- interrumpió Gregory caminando hacia ella y le puso las manos en los hombros, apartándola un poco.- No se le habla así a los guardias.

- Muérete Gregory.

- Espere... ¿Usted es 'Gregory, el Maestro Acuático'?

- Si, soy yo.- el rubio sonrió con orgullo.

- ¡Usted es una estrella! ¡Será un honor tenerlo aquí!

- ¡Oh, me halagas! Peor me temo que debemos encontrar otro lugar.- dijo de forma dramática.- Mi querido Christophe tiene un pase V.I.P., pero mi nueva peluquera, Shelly, no tiene uno ni tampoco tiene Cintas. Mejor iré a buscar un hotel.- tomó a la chica del brazo y se volteó para irse, pero el hombre lo detuvo.

- ¡Espere! Por favor, entre. Hablaré con el Director de Club y le hará un pase V.I.P. para su peluquera. Por favor, pase y luego lo guiarán a su habitación.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!- tomó su bolso mientras Christophe llevaba las cosas que recién habían comprado y entró.- Vamos, adentro, ya.- le susurró a Shelly, prácticamente arrastrándola con bolso y todo dentro del edificio.

- Uf... Nos salvamos.- dijo The Mole, dejando las bolsas a un lado y tirándose en el sofá.- Shelly casi no entra.

- ¿Ahora soy tu peluquera?

- No es la gran ciencia.- defendió Greg.- Es algo muy sencillo, hasta Chris podría hacerlo.- sonrió.

- Mi amor, prometí que no te violaría hasta no llegar a Johto, pero me estás presionando.- advirtió el moreno viendo la tele.

- Esta habitación es muy grande...- murmuró la joven.

De hecho, así era. La habitación era muy amplia, de diez metros de ancho por diez de largo, y aproximadamente quince de alto. Estaba pintado de colores cálidos como rojo, naranja, amarillo y hasta rosa, la alfombra del piso era suave y mullida de color rojo oscuro. Los muebles combinaban perfectamente con el color de la habitación. Había un televisor enorme, un pequeño freezer para bebidas, un sofá amplio frente al televisor, dos sofás individuales, un cuarto que daba a una piscina para dejar salir a los Pokémon Tipo Agua, una mesa con espejos y varios artículos de peluquería, varios cuadros de Pokémons muy hermosos. A Shelly le llamó la atención uno de ellos y se acercó a verlo.

Era un Pokémon conocido como Milotic, el Pokémon más bello de todos. Éste era un Shiny Milotic, lo que lo hacía aún más hermoso. El Pokémon parecía estar bañado en oro, puesto que la cola del Pokémon poseía un color dorado reluciente, las largas orejas y las antenas en su cabeza eran de un color azul claro, suave y bello. Shelly no era de admirar mucho la belleza de los Pokémon, pues sólo los juzgaba por su fuerza y personalidad, pero debía admitir que era la criatura más bella que había visto.

- Veo que te gusta.- comentó Gregory.

- La verdad que si, es bellísimo...

- Bellísima.- corrigió The Mole.

- ¿Conoces al entrenador de éste... ésta Milotic?- preguntó mirándolo con asombro.

- Ven conmigo.- dijo Gregory mientras entraba en el cuarto de la piscina. La chica lo siguió extrañada y esperó cruzada de brazos lo que fuera que el rubio le mostraría.- ¡Sal, Bellanna!- lanzó la Pokéball al agua y de ella salió un haz de luz envolviendo a un Pokémon. Era el Pokémon que Shelly había visto antes.

- ¡E-es...!

- Bellanna, ella es Shelly.- le dijo a la Pokémon.

- Auuuuu.- Bellanna se acercó nadando a la joven y le acarició el rostro con el suyo propio.

- Es raro, porque a ella por lo general no le caen bien los extraños.

- Vaya, eres una Pokémon muy bella...- dijo la castaña acariciando el rostro de Bellanna.

- Y tú te encargarás de su peluquería.- sonrió el rubio.

- ¿¡Eh!

- Hay muchas cosas para que trabajes en la habitación. Ponte a trabajar porque para hablar con nuestro informante tenemos que participar en la demostración de hoy, así que asegúrate de hacer algo lindo con Bellana.- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

- ¡Pero... pero...! ¡Argh! ¡Me las vas a pagar, rubiecito!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Stan, sigo sin entender por qué compras tanta comida.- protestó Craig llevando un carrito de mercado.- No vamos a tardar demasiado en llegar a la próxima ciudad.- No entiendo por qué compras cosas como estas.

- Fuchsia City está a tres días de aquí y dudo mucho que haya un lugar para comer como un restaurante o algo así. Así que si tienes alimento que salga mágicamente de tu mochila y que evite que muramos de hambre, entonces dilo y dejaré todo.- hubo un silencio en que Stan miró fijamente a Craig y éste a su vez lo veía al otro. Craig tomó uno de los dos paquetes de azúcar y lo dejó en la góndola donde estaba.

- Kyle es diabético, no puede comer azúcar.- dijo con simpleza.

- Muy bien, no hay problema.

**Día****10****:**

- Infernape, ¿podrías subirle un poco al calor?- pidió el moreno mientras cocinaba un delicioso estofado, Infernape asintió y envió más calor a sus manos.- Gracias. Ya casi está listo.

- No sabía que podías cocinar, Stan.- dijo Kyle con las manos cruzadas por la espalda.

- Cuando tus padres viajan mucho, debes aprender a hacer cosas por ti mismo.

- Pero pensé que tú te quedabas con los padres de Tweek.

- Si, pero ellos también tenían su trabajo y a veces nos quedábamos nosotros dos solos y alguien debía cocinar.- un momento de silencio y luego Stan avisó que la comida ya estaba hecha.- Hay que darles esto a los Pokémon.- anunció sacando de su mochila un par de bolsitas.

- ¡Gah! ¡E-esto tiene, ngh, v-verduras! C-Charmeleon no quiere...- dijo Tweek tímidamente, jugueteando con una bolsita que tenía el alimento.

- ¿No?- Stan se incorporó y tomó la bolsita. Se volteó hasta Charmeleon y lo miró a los ojos.- Come.- pero recibió una respuesta negativa.- Claro, no puedo obligarte. Serás como los demás Charmeleon, débil y desnutrido. Los vegetales te darían cierta ventaja contra otros enemigos y...- no terminó de hablar porque Charmeleon le había quitado la bolsa y había empezado a comer.- Buena chica.

- Inteligente, muy inteligente.- aceptó Craig.

- Y tú.- señaló Stan a Kyle.- Comerás de esto.

- No puedo comer de ese pastel, soy diabético.

- Come.- ordenó.

- No.

- Vas a comer o...- se acercó peligrosamente al pelirrojo.- O voy a obligarte a comer.

- Oblígame.- desafió Kyle.

- Bien.- tomó un trocito de la porción del pastel con un tenedor y con la mano libre tomó la cara del pelirrojo, queriendo abrirle la boca, haciéndolo enrojecer, pero aún así se resistió.- Muy bien, no me dejas más opción.-

Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, Stan metió su mano libre por debajo de la ropa del pelirrojo, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo y abriera la boca de par en par, más que suficiente para que Stan metiera el trocito de pastel en la boca del pelirrojo.- Ahora trágatelo si no quieres que te obligue también.

Kyle se tragó el pastel al instante, recuperando un poco la tonalidad normal de su rostro. Tenía que admitir que sabía muy bien y casi no tenía gusto a dulce. Stan dijo que era una nueva combinación para hacer pasteles, utilizando Berrys amargas y azúcar, así, cuando se hiciera la digestión, el azúcar se neutralizaría con lo amargo de las Berrys y así evitar que casi todo el azúcar pase a la sangre del pelirrojo. Era un método muy nuevo, pero debían admitir que era algo inteligente contando con el hecho de que no muchos sabían cómo actuaban las Berrys en el estómago humano.

**Día****12****:**

- No puede ser.- dijo Craig junto a Lucario, con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Es imposible.- secundó Kyle al lado de Infernape.

- Es increíble.- Stan estaba sosteniendo a Umbreon en brazos.

- ¡E-es hermoso!- gritó Tweek mientras corría con Jolteon a ver los Pokémon.- ¿E-es un Kangaskhan?- preguntó acercándose a un entrenador y su Pokémon.- ¡Es her-mosa!

- Gracias. Bueno, te recomiendo que no toques mucho a su cría porque ella podría...

Hubo silencio general cuando la Kangaskhan sacó a su cría de su bolsa y se la dio a Tweek, para que éste la tuviera en brazos. El rubio sonrió cuando la pequeña cría jugaba con unos mechones de su cabello revuelto. Craig bostezó y anunció que se tomaría una siesta bajo la sombra de un árbol, Kyle dijo que iría a dar una vuelta para ver más Pokémons y Tweek... Bueno, Tweek seguía asombrando a muchos por la confianza que los Pokémon le daban.

En eso, Stan ve a un Pokémon parecido a un fantasma violeta con un vestido, bordes violeta claro, algo que parecía un sombrero del mismo color, un collar de rubíes en el cuello y una mirada que demostraba una gran intención de hacer travesuras. Era un Mismagius, un Pokémon natural en Sinnoh pero muy poco común en Kanto. Venía junto a su entrenador. Stan sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó al joven.

- Disculpa, ¿tú eres el entrenador de ese Mismagius?

- Si, soy entrenador de Pokémon Fantasma. Escuché que aquí se haría un pequeño festival de Pokémon Fantasma por Halloween esta noche y quise participar.

- Oh, es maravilloso. ¿Entonces habrá muchos Pokémon Fantasma por aquí?

- No lo dudo.- sonrió el entrenador. Mismagius jugueteó un poco con Umbreon. Al ser Umbreon un Pokémon Siniestro, se llevaba bien con un Tipo Fantasma.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- pidió Stan.- Un amigo mío nunca vio un Mismagius y él ama a los Pokémon. Creo que cuando vea a tu Mismagius se emocionará muchísimo y quería pedirte unos quince minutos de tu tiempo para que le muestres tu Pokémon.- pidió el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro, no hay problema!- aceptó el joven entrenador.

- Oye, Mismagius.- llamó el moreno mientras guiaba al joven. El Pokémon se acercó al moreno, reconociendo ese brillo de malicia en la sonrisa que traía el joven.- Quiero pedirte algo especial a ti...

Craig dormía muy tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol. Lucario estaba junto a él y notó la presencia de Stan y los demás. Cuando se acercó al moreno menor notó que venía junto a un Mismagius y le dijo que, lo que fuera que quisiera hacer, no era buena idea. Mismagius se acercó al moreno por su derecha y lo movió un poco. el moreno sólo gruñó y dijo algo así como que lo dejaran de molestar. Mismagius volvió a moverlo y ésta vez hizo que el joven se despertara.

- ¡Oye, deja de molestar!

Se volteó rápidamente hacia Mismagius y quedó paralizado al verlo. Soltó una carcajada y terminó cayendo hacia atrás desmayado, tal vez conciente, o tal vez muerto. En ese momento apareció Tweek, que muy emocionado se acercó a examinar al Pokémon ante la mirada sorprendida, divertida y asustada de los presentes. Kyle se echó a reír al ver la escena.

- Joven Tweek, creo que debe quitaste de ahí.- sugirió Lucario con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿P-por qué?

- Porque estas pisando a Craig.

- O-ok.- contestó sin prestarles mucha atención.

- No, enserio, lo mataras.- acotó Kyle entre risas.

Luego de un rato, ya Tweek se había despedido del Pokémon y Craig había recuperado el conocimiento. Ahora estaba atendiendo el PokéNav, una llamada que a él no le gustó para nada.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó muy molesto.

- Vamos_, ¿acaso no puedes atender bien a un viejo amigo?_- dijo la voz en la otra linea.

- Tú no eres mi amigo.- sentenció.- Mi único amigo es Kyle.

- _¿Y qué me dices de los otros dos chicos?_

- Ellos... no son nada.

- _¿Seguro? A mi me parece que te interesa mucho el rubio._

- ¿Quieres decirme qué mierda quieres?

- _Sólo quería saber si no se están desviando de su destino._

- No, no nos estamos desviando de nada. Si no quieres nada más entonces cortaré.

- _Muy bien. Mándale saludos a_-

Craig cortó antes de que el otro pudiera terminar de hablar. Gruñó fuertemente mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los demás. Todos estaban sentados en el suelo, mirando el cielo, atentos a la noche con la Luna en Cuarto Creciente.

- ¡Craig! ¡Ahí estas! Mejor te quedas cerca. Los Pokémon Fantasma saldrán en cualquier momento para celebrar Halloween.

- ¿Q-qué hacen en H-Halloween?- preguntó Tweek bebiendo de su café.

- Los Pokémon Fantasma de todo el mundo salen de sus escondites o son liberados por sus entrenadores durante toda la noche. Pueden hacer lo que quieran, desde comer hasta travesuras sin que nadie pueda hacer nada. Los movimientos Tipo fantasma triplican sus poderes en esta noche. ¡Es genial! ¡Hacen un espectáculo único!- contestó Stan viendo emocionado el cielo.

- Si, genial.- dijo Craig con sarcasmo y fastidio, liberando a todos sus Pokémons y tomando a Shaymin entre sus brazos. Se habían reservado un lugar algo alejado para evitar que alguien viera a su Pokémon.

- Vamos, Craig. No es para tanto.- Stan estaba junto a Craig, viéndolo de reojo y no pudo retener burlarse del moreno mayor.- ¿Acaso te traumé mucho con lo que pasó hoy? Vamos, no fue para tanto.

- Escucha, Marsh.- Tucker tomó a Stanley por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo tiró al suelo.- Estoy de muy mal humor ahora mismo.- le acercó un poco el rostro.- No me molestes porque podría llegar a matarte.

- V-vamos, Craig.- dijo Stan mientras Craig lo soltaba.- Tú no podrías matar a nadie, ni siquiera a un Pokémon.

- ... Tú no sabes nada de mí.- murmuró mientras se recostaba en el suelo y encendía un cigarrillo. Kyle lo miró triste, al contrario de las miradas confusas de Stan y Tweek.

- Craig, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- se aventuró Stan.

- Nada que te importe.- contestó secamente.

- Absol ab.- llamó el Pokémon de Tweek, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

- Miren, ya está empezando.- el pelirrojo desvió la vista rápidamente hacia el cielo, donde ya habían unos cuantos Pokémon Fantasma levitando por el cielo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Ruby, ya es hora.- anunció ansioso Ike.

- Si, tienes razón. ¡Salgan, todos!- lanzó cuatro Pokéballs al aire y de ellas salieron cuatro Pokémons.- Gengar, ten cuidado y no asustes mucha gente. Mismagius, por favor que tu llanto no llegue a molestarnos a nosotros. Dusknoir, por amor a Arceus no te lleves el alma de nadie. Y Banette, ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces con Dusknoir.- advirtió la chica. Halloween o no, Ruby no permitiría que sus Pokémons la desobedecieran.- ¿No crees que Shedinja también merece salir?- preguntó al moreno.

- Tienes razón. ¡Sal, Shedinja!- el muchacho lanzó su Pokéball y el Pokémon dentro levitó junto a los otros cuatro.

- Vayan y jueguen un rato con otros Fantasmas.

- ¡Gengar! ¡Gengar gen gengaaar!- Gengar salió volando directamente hacia el bosque junto a Mismagius y se perdieron allí.

- Dusknoir...- Dusknoir y Banette, sin embargo, decidieron levitar un par de metros por sobre Ike y Ruby así estarían solos un rato. Shedinja sólo se quedó levitando por la zona felizmente.

- Me pregunto cómo lo harán.- preguntó de repente el moreno.

- ¿Cómo harán qué?

- Ya sabes. Cómo es que los Pokémons Fantasma pueden criar y tener Huevos Pokémon.- hubo un corto silencio, donde Ruby lo miró algo confundida, cambiando su cara a una de profundo asco.

- ¡Eww! ¡Mierda, es un asco! ¡Ike!

- ¿Qué? Yo jamás dije que te lo imaginaras.

- Si, pero de todas formas es asqueroso.

- Claro...- murmuró.- Luego tendremos que ver qué es lo que le ven de divertido.- aseguró con una sonrisa. En menos de un segundo Ruby le hundió el puño en la cara y lo hizo rodas unos metros.- N-no hacía f-falta esa agresión.

- Si, si lo hacía. Te lo mereces por pervertido.

- Mira quién habla.

- Cállate.- el silencio reinó otra vez mientras que Ike se levantaba y se sacudía la tierra de sus ropas para acercarse a la chica y sentarse a su lado en el tronco caído.- ¿Te preguntas cómo está tu hermano?- le preguntó viendo la cara que tenía la chica.

- Claro que no, lo odio.- dijo apretando los puños.- Él me prometió que jamás les haría daño... ¡Me lo juró! ... Pero... *suspiro* rompió su promesa...- su semblante se volvió triste.- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo por Kyle. La verdad que cuando me enteré, grité tanto que creí... creí que mi garganta se rasgaría.

- Nuestros hermanos son unos bastardos.

- Tienes mucha razón, Ruby, mucha razón.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Uf... Estoy exhausto...- dijo Kenny tumbándose en el sillón de la casa.

- Si, yo también. De verdad que ese Team Aqua es muy persistente.

- Si, pero para nosotros es muy fácil. Casi todos sus Pokémons son Tipo Agua, que son débiles contra los Tipos Eléctrico y Hierba.- suspiró aliviado.

- Lo bueno es que desde aquí hay una vista perfecta para ver la noche de Halloween.- Butters se asomó al balcón y se apoyó en el barandal.- ¿No lo crees, Kenny?- silencio.- ¿Kenny?- iba a voltearse pero el rubio mayor lo abrazó por la cintura y por detrás.

- ¿Si?

- Que es una vista muy bonita.

- Tú eres muy bonito.- dijo besándole el cuello.

- K-Kenny... espera...

- Oh, vamos.- pidió.

- Tú nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no, jamás.- aseguró con la sonrisa tan típica de él.

- Está bien, como quieras.- los dos fueron dando tumbos hacia la habitación, donde pasarían una linda noche juntos.

**Kyuubi****: Y ya.**

**Sheza****: Tú estas buscando que te mate, verdad -.-?**

**Kyuubi****: Si, mátame. Me lo merezco T-T**

**Sheza****: Eh? Por qué?**

**Kyuubi****: Porque cometí un error terrible, horrible, imperdonable!**

**Sheza****: Qué o.o?**

**Kyuubi****: Las partes que yo describí como negras en el Absol de Tweek... No son negras! *sacude un poco a Sheza* Son azules, son azules! Azuuuuuleeeeeees T-T!**

**Sheza****: O...k... Creo que... es mejor que te tomes un fin de semana de descanso n.n**

**Kyuubi****: No puedo! Soy una organizadora de los eventos de Halloween y no debo relajarme!**

**Sheza****: Está bien, como quieras n.ñ"**

**Kyuubi****: Pero bueno... Pasen un muy Feliz Halloween! Coman muchos caramelos, miren películas de terror, escriban los números '666' en un espejo del baño con un lápiz labial rojo Muling Rush o algo así y abran un paraguas con la puerta cerrada y la luz apagada a las doce de la noche...**

**Sheza****: Y eso para qué?**

**Kyuubi****: Pues... No sé, supuestamente aparece el Diablo y te mata ^^**

**Sheza****: ... No voy a dejarte visitar a Luka y Julieta otra vez.**

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, como sea -.- Pásenla muy bien! Y dejen sus reviews!**

**Sheza****: Cada vez que dejan un review, Blade mata a un fan de Twiligth!**

**Kyuubi****: Dios, odio esos libros y esas películas xD**

**Sheza****: Saludos y que la pasen bien!**

**Kyuubi****: Por cierto, Chocobollo, quisiera que me pasaras esa foto de Halloween que hiciste para DeviantArt! Pero asegúrate de poner asteriscos cada tanto para evitar que lo tomen como spam xD**

**Ahora si, nos despedimos. Saludos!**


	11. El Concurso, parte 1

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi****: Jooooooooooooo! Van once xD!**

**Sheza****: No me gusta que hagas a Craig con miedo a los fantasmas -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Pues creo que tienes razón, es ridículo que alguien le tenga miedo a los fantasmas. Por ejemplo yo, que no le tengo miedo a nada ^^**

**¿?****: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuh! *aparece un fantasma de repente***

**Kyuubi****: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Un fantasmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *salta a los brazos de Sheza***

**Sheza****: Hola sensei ^^**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Hola chicas, volví. *se quita la sábana***

**Kyuubi****: Sensei, usted es un hijo de la gran-!**

**Sheza****: Mejor pasemos al capítulo ^^! Después hablamos de esto xD**

**Día****13****:**

- Hum...- Houndoom se acercó tímidamente a donde estaban Damien y Pip, sentados junto al lago charlando. El moreno volteó la cabeza hacia su Pokémon y lo miró preocupado, normalmente no tiene esa mirada tan preocupada en el rostro.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Houndoom?- preguntó Damien.

- Estaba... buscando hablar con el joven Pip.- dijo desviando un poco la vista y acercándose al lado del rubio.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?- Pip aún no se acostumbraba completamente a que Houndoom, Darkrai y Sceptile podían hablar, sin embargo hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír.

- Yo... quería saber si... Bueno, yo... Hum...- se sentó y agachó la cabeza, moviendo su cola de forma nerviosa, evitando cruzar miradas con su Maestro y el joven rubio.- ¿QuéesloquemáslegustaaEspeon?- preguntó apresuradamente.

Damien se le quedó mirando desconcertado, pues no había entendido nada. Pip repitió lo que dijo Houndoom a una velocidad menor y soltó una risilla, mirando a Houndoom con ternura. El Pokémon se sintió muy avergonzado y gruñó algo parecido a un 'dilo de una vez'. Pip lentamente guió su mano hacia la cabeza de Houndoom, acariciándolo con cariño.

- Te entiendo.- dijo sonriendo radiantemente.- Rosas azules, cosas saladas, amaneceres y la lluvia.- enumeró tranquilamente, apartando la mano de donde la tenía.

- ¿Es sólo eso?- preguntó levantándose y meneando la cola alegremente.

- Si, sólo eso. ¡Oh, y otra cosa!- se le acercó al oído para susurrarle algo.- Llegas a lastimarla y te meteré toda una población de Sandslashs por donde no te da la luz y te cortaré los genitales con un cuchillo oxidado y desafilado.- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

- E-entiendo.- rió nerviosamente y se retiró, viendo que a la vista estaba su querida Espeon. Antes de poder llegar a ella, el Dragonite de Pip lo detuvo. Se señaló los ojos con dos de sus dedos y luego lo apuntó a Houndoom con ellos, y así hizo el gesto un par de veces para luego sonreír y alejarse.- "Más me vale no cagarla..."- dijo sentándose y mirándola de lejos, era mejor esperar un poco más.

- ¡Atención!- llamó Sceptile.- ¡Ya casi es hora de irnos!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Bien... Ya es hora del concurso.- anunció Mole entrando en la habitación.- Hice lo que me dijiste.- le sonrió travieso al rubio.

- Excelente.- Greg le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su novio y se volteó a ver a Shelly, que leía tranquilamente en el sofá.- Shelly, adoré lo que hiciste con el cabello de Bellanna, pero...

- ¿Pero...?

- No veo que te estés alistando.

- ¿Perdón?- la chica levantó la vista de su libro para mirarlo interrogante.

- Que te acabo de inscribir en el concurso, vas a participar en equipo con Gregory.- contestó el joven excavador. Empujó a Gregory unos centímetros y él se agachó para evitar que el libro de trecientas páginas que la joven leía los golpeara.

- ¿¡HICISTE QUÉ!- preguntó la joven, furiosa. Gregory y Christophe aseguraron que la chica parecía un Salamance, un Pokémon Dragón.

- Que te anoté para el concurso doble. Deberás participar con él en las demostraciones y luego en las batallas. Como es un torneo especial, hay que hacer equipo con otra persona.- explicó el moreno.

- Hijo de puta...- suspiró la chica, pero ya no había nada que hacer.- Bueno, ¿qué Pokémon usarás?- le preguntó al chico.

- Es obvio que a Bellanna.- aseguró sonriente.

- Veamos...- la joven calculó algo en su mente y luego chasqueó los dedos.- Listo, está decidido.

- ¿Qué Pokémon usarás?- ella sonrió con picardía.

- ¡Muy bien, todos estén preparados! ¡Aquí viene la siguiente dupla! ¡Aquí vienen Gregory y Shelly!- anunció la presentadora.

- Vamos, sal.- ordenó el rubio, pero la castaña no quería salir.

- Esto no estaba en el trato.

- Si, lo estaba. Tranquila, te ves bien.- aseguró.

El rubio vestía un bello traje de gala negro, una camisa blanca, mocasines negros y corbata negra, con una linda flor blanca como adorno en el saco, guantes blancos, y su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás, sin su habitual flequillo. Extendió su mano izquierda hacia la chica, que aún no salía a la luz. Gruñó pesadamente y aceptó la mano del chico, revelando así su vestimenta. Traía un vestido color rojo, strapless, con un tul rosa pálido en la parte de arriba, varios detalles dorados formando un cinturón, la parte inferior del vestido era como esos vestidos antiguos, bien amplio, y unas sandalias rojas adornadas con una rosa. Su cabello estaba atado con una cola de caballo por un moño rojo y tenía unos broches en forma de estrella a ambos lados de la cabeza, sujetando parte de su cabello.

- Te ves muy bonita.- susurró el rubio.

- Cállate porque ahora mismo dejo todo este comportamiento sumamente femenino que tengo y te parto la cara.- dijo entre dientes.

- ¡Muy bien, empezaremos con la demostración doble! ¡Su tiempo empieza a correr ya!- anunció la joven con el micrófono.

- ¡Bellanna, sal ahora!- llamó el rubio lanzando la Pokéball. Como eran concursos, era casi obligatorio que las Pokéballs estuvieran dentro de cápsulas redondas y con varios sellos pegados, para que se activaran y liberaran un determinado efecto al salir el Pokémon. La de Gregory esta vez eran varias estrellas con un fuerte destello.

- Está bien...- Shelly sacó la Pokéball que había preparado, con unos sellos pegados.- ¡Sal ya, Blaziken!- de la Pokéball salieron varias llamas rojas y por entre ellas salió Blaziken. El Pokémon poseía una especie de cabellera color piel que se dividía en dos y llegaba hasta la altura de su cintura, una máscara con dos antenas que cubría su rostro incluido su pico, parecía también tener unos pantalones rojos con la parte inferior amarilla, unas pequeñas garritas salían por debajo de ellas y también tenía una pequeña cola..

- ¡Vaya! ¡Agua y Fuego, curiosa combinación!- habló la presentadora.- ¡Veamos lo que se les ocurre!

- Bien, genia, ¿ahora qué? Podrías haberme dicho que lo usarías.- se quejó Greg sin saber bien qué hacer.

- Tú tranquilo, tengo una idea. Haz que use Ice Beam siguiendo a Blaziken.- le dijo.- ¡Blaziken, corre!- el Pokémon comenzó una pequeña carrera, rápida y ágil. Gregory, aunque algo desconcertado, decidió obedecer.

- ¡Bellanna, congela la ruta de Blaziken con tu Ice Beam!

La Milotic obedeció también y comenzó a lanzar un rayo de hielo que iba congelando el aire mientras que Blaziken corría, rodeando a Bellanna y haciéndola quedar en el centro de esa estructura de hielo que se iba formando. Poco a poco fue tomando curvas peligrosas, grandes subidas, círculos enredados, parecido a una montaña rusa. Blaziken saltó muy alto y el Ice Beam de Bellanna hizo una especie de pilar de hielo bajo sus patas.

- Ya entiendo.- habló Gregory.- ¡Bellanna, sube al pilar de hielo con Blaziken!- ordenó. Una vez ambos estaban en ese pilar, Blaziken se ubicó frente a la enorme ruta de hielo. Miró a su entrenadora, que sonrió.

- ¡Blaziken, esquía con tus Blaze Kicks! - las piernas de Blaziken se encendieron con fuertes llamas al tiempo que éste saltaba y se deslizaba a gran velocidad por esa montaña rusa de hielo, dejando un surco por el hielo.

- ¡Bellanna, usa Surf en el surco!

El bello cuerpo de la Pokémon comenzó a brillar con una luz azul, y debajo de ella surgió una ola de agua que se amoldó al surco y propulsó a la Milotic por la ruta que iba dejando el Pokémon de Fuego. La gente miraba maravillada la forma en que Blaziken formaba los surcos tan velozmente, y la gracia que tenía Bellanna a la hora de deslizarse por ellos. Llegaron al final del recorrido, donde Blaziken salió volando por los aires, Milotic lanzó una Hydropump en forma espiralaza que luego congeló con un Ice Beam y lo trepó velozmente envolviéndolo con su largo cuerpo. Blaziken dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó de pie sobre la cabeza de Bellanna, haciendo un perfecto equilibrio.

- ¡Tiempo!- anunció la mujer.- ¡Una increíble demostración, si me permiten decirlo! Veamos lo que dicen los jueces.

- Una demostración muy elegante, destacando la independencia de los Pokémon al saber qué hacer con sólo una orden.- dijo en primer juez, vestido con un traje rojo.

- Muy impresionante de verdad, muy impresionante.- habló el segundo juez, un hombre calvo.

- Me encantó la agilidad que presentaba Blaziken y la rapidez con que Bellanna lanzaba sus ataques, una demostración asombrosa.- la Enfermera Joy aplaudió alegremente.

- ¡Es un hecho! ¡Ahora vamos con la próxima dupla!

- Estuviste genial, Blaziken.- dijo Shelly mientras caminaban hacia los camerinos.

- Hiciste un genial trabajo, Bellanna. Te moviste a una velocidad enorme, me sorprendiste.- Gregory le hablaba a la Pokémon dentro de su Pokéball puesto que no podía caminar por tierra.- Tú y tu Blaziken también estuvieron geniales.

- Gracias. Bellanna también se lució mucho.

- Yo creo que Bellanna es mucho mejor en los combates.- dijo Christophe llegando a su lado.- A propósito...- comenzó.- Llamó Pip para avisar que vendría a la actuación, seguro que ya está en las gradas alentándolos.

A primera ronda pasó rápidamente, con increíbles demostraciones de Coordinadores y Pokémon. A los jueces les costó mucho decidir quiénes pasarían a la próxima ronda, pero la dupla de Shelly y Gregory quedó clasificada. Ahora tocaban los combates dobles. Las reglas eran simples. Cada equipo tenía una barra que indicaba los puntos de equipo. Esa barra se vaciaba a medida que los Pokémon herraban o recibían ataques efectivos. El primer equipo en perder todos sus puntos o en tener menos puntos que el rival al momento de que acabara el tiempo perdía. En estos combates es imprescindible tener mucha precisión y trabajo en equipo, puesto que un error puede significar una derrota aplastante.

- ¿Estas nervioso, Gregory?- preguntó la chica.

- Claro que no.- aseguró con una sonrisa.- ¿Y tú? Ya llevas reventando esas burbujitas para envolver cosas de vidrio como por media hora.

- ¡Claro que no estoy nerviosa! ¡Cómo estarlo!- el sarcasmo en su voz era inevitable.

- No te preocupes, lo harán bien. Sólo debes calmarte.- Christophe abrazó a la chica por la cintura, causando que a Gregory se le enrojeciera la cara e hiciera un puchero que Mole consideró muy tierno.- Y si ganas,- se dirigió al rubio.- tendrás premio.

- ¡C-como sea! Shelly, ¿qué Pokémon usarás? Recuerda que puedes usar un Pokémon diferente si quieres. Yo usaré a otro Pokémon.

- No, usaré a Blaziken.

- Muy bien, ya es hora ¿Vamos?

- Si, vamos.- la joven le agarró del brazo como si fueran un matrimonio y caminaron hacia la arena de combate.

- ¡Ya están aquí! ¡Sólo una de estas dos parejas pasará a la final! ¡Prepárense para asombrarse! ¿Coordinadores listos? ¡Saquen a sus Pokémon!

- ¡Sal, Blaziken!- llamó shelly.

- ¡Yo te elijo, Floatzel!- el Pokémon elegido por Gregory era uno que Shelly desconocía, puesto que Gregory nunca lo había usado. Era parecido a una nutria marina, color naranja, con dos manchas blancas en su espalda, una mancha en forma de gota color naranja en su estómago blanco, una mancha blanca en la cabeza, un flotador en su cuello que seguía por delante de sus brazos y seguía hasta por debajo de la espalda, dos aletas azul claro en sus antebrazos blancos, y dos colas con la punta blanca.

- ¡Otra vez una combinación de Agua y Fuego! Me pregunto cómo harán esta vez.

- ¡Adelante, Girafarig!- dijo el joven rival.

- ¡Tú puedes, Manectric!- la jovencita junto a él lanzó una Pokéball al aire con gracia.

Los dos Pokémon que salieron parecían rudos. El Girafagig del chico era muy parecido al de Pip, sólo que éste era macho y más grande. El Manectric de la chica era algo parecido a un Luxray como el que tenía Kenny, sólo que su color era azul claro y sus melenas eran amarillas y estaban paradas como si hubiera mucha electricidad estática, además de su menor tamaño.

- Estamos en problemas.- dijo Gregory seriamente.

- Si ese Girafarig alcanza a Blaziken, o si ese Manectric alcanza a Floatzel... Podrían lastimarlos mucho.- concordó Shelly.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Como es un evento especial, ésta vez serán diez minutos de combate! ¡Mucha suerte a los Coordinadores! ¡Comiencen!

- ¡Girafarig, usa Psybeam hacia Blaziken!- ordenó el joven. Un potente rayo psíquico iba a dar directo contra Blaziken, pero éste alcanzó a esquivarlo.- ¡Aún así no dejaré que te escapes! ¡Usa Psychic!

- ¡Oh, eso si que no! ¡Floatzel, usa Aqua Jet!

Floatzel lanzó un chorro de agua para cubrirse con ella y se propulsó rápidamente con ambas colas girando como hélices, golpeando contra Girafarig antes de que éste pudiera atacar a Blaziken.

- ¡Manectric, usa Thunderbolt!- antes de que Floatzel pudiera reaccionar, recibió un impacto directo del rayo que Manectric le lanzó, haciéndolo rodar un par de metros.

- ¡Floatzel no!

- ¡Manectric!

- ¡Girafrig!

- ¡Acábenlo!- ordenaron los dos chicos rivales a la vez.

Manectric lanzó un Thunderbolt, mientras que Girafarig atacó con un Psybeam. Los dos ataques se fusionaron en un solo rayo y se dirigieron al Floatzel, que sólo había logrado levantarse un poco.

- ¡Blaaaaaaaziken!- sin esperar la orden de su Maestra, Blaziken se ubicó delante de Floatzel y cruzó los brazos para bloquear los ataques, clavando sus patas en la tierra para evitar ser lanzado por el aire.

- ¡Santo cielo! ¡Blaziken hizo de escudo a su compañero! Es una prueba de compañerismo increíble.

- Blai...

- Mierda... ¡Ya sé! ¡Floatzel, usa Surf y cubre a Blaziken!

El cuerpo de Floatzel brilló con un aura azul y debajo de él surgió una enorme ola de agua, pero antes de que cayera, traspasó la ola de agua y se tiró sobre Blaziken, que se acurrucó lo más posible para evitar que la ola lo golpeara directamente. El Surf golpeó tanto a Girafarig como a Manectric, pero el segundo casi no se vio afectado y se puso de pie fácilmente. Girafarig también se puso de pie, aunque con algo de dificultad.

- No podremos vencerlos así.- dijo Shelly mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Tengo una idea, pero es muy arriesgada. ¿Confías en mí?

- Si, lo hago.

- ¿Tu Blaziken sabe Sky Uppercut?

- Claro, ¿por qué?

- Porque necesita de velocidad para cargar energía... Y Floatzel es muy veloz...

- No entiendo.

- Confía en mí. Dile a Blaziken que prepare un Sky Uppercut, yo me encargaré de todo lo demás.

- ¡Blaziken, Sky Uppercut! ¡Pero no lo hagas aún, espera!

- ¡Floatzel, Aqua Jet con Blaziken!

Floatzel se abrazó a Blaziken por la espalda, cubriéndose a ambos de agua, el Pokémon se propulsó con ambas colas y salió disparado hacia el techo del coliseo. Una vez arriba, cayeron en picada, girando en el Aqua Jet para darle más potencia.

- ¡Manectric, Thunderbolt para detenerlos!

Pero fue una orden dada muy tarde, antes de que Manectric reaccionara fue golpeado directamente por el Aqua Jet y dejándolo fuera de combate. Floatzel agarró a Blaziken por las piernas con sus colas y lo ayudó a saltar para acercarse a Girafarig y golpearlo con su Sky Uppercut justo en el estómago, mandándolo a volar varios metros por el aire. Floatzel se encaminó junto a Blaziken y ambos se cruzaron de brazos al tiempo que el Girafarig caía el suelo derrotado.

- ¡Impresionante!- habló la presentadora mientras una ronda de aplausos se escuchaba por todo el lugar.- ¡Los ganadores por nocaut son Gregory y Shelly!

- Usar un Aqua Jet para aumentar la velocidad el Sky Uppercut, y girar para potenciar ambos ataques... Muy bien, Gregory.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.- Necesito un cigarrillo.

- Ni sueñes con fumar ahora. Te quedará el olor en el vestido y el cabello.

- Uy, cuidado de no arruinarle el vestido a Gregory.

- Te sorprenderás al saber que yo no lo hice.- sonrió mientras los cuatro, humanos y Pokémons, se iban a descansar un poco para la próxima ronda.

Las batallas avanzaron con normalidad, sin ningún inconveniente. Shelly y Gregory avanzaban cada vez más y por fin llegaron a las finales. Sin embargo, algo 'terrible' (en realidad sólo terrible para Gregory) sucedió. El vestido de Shelly tenía una rasgadura en su parte delantera.

- Ay no.- gruñó Shelly viendo la rasgadura.- Gregory, debe haber una forma de arreglarlo.

- Claro que si.- Christophe sacó una aguja y un hilo.- Ven acá.- dijo sentándose en el sillón cercano a la chica. Le levantó el vestido.- Tranquila, voy a arreglarte el vestido, no a verte la ropa interior.- dijo antes de que ella le rompiera la cabeza de un golpe. Ella lo miró incrédula.- ¿Quién crees que le hace todos sus trajes a Gregory? ¿Un costurero francés?

- Eres francés, Diglett.

- ¡No me digas Diglett!

- Yo opino que es adorable.- sonrió el rubio viéndolo con ternura. Mole tuvo que apartar la mirada y siguió con su trabajo, cociendo la rasgadura.

- Listo.- dijo dando las últimas puntadas.

- Perfecto.

- Vamos, que ya empieza la final.

- ¡Muy bien, damas y caballeros, esto es por lo que estaban esperando!- dijo la joven presentadora.- ¡Ésta es la final del evento! ¡Los ganadores ganarán un listón como estos!- sacó una pequeña caja que contenía dos listones, ambos tenían forma de corazón y las cintas que formaban el moño en la parte trasera de ellos eran rojos, amarillos y azules.- ¡Ahora, dejemos que los jóvenes pasen a la arena.

- ¿Sabes quiénes son nuestros rivales?- preguntó ella al rubio.

- Ni idea, ni Christophe lo sabe. No prestamos atención a los combates, nos gustan los desafíos.- explicó.

- ¿Sabes que eso es un error? Nunca sabes lo que te puede tocar.- Y tal como lo dijo Shelly, pasó. Uno de los jóvenes era una chica rubia, con cabello ondulado, vestido largo y negro con detalles plateados, zapatos de tacón negro y unos guantes largos hasta los codos negros. Al ver al otro chico, el corazón de Gregory pareció detenerse por un instante. Esa piel morena, esos rulos negros, esa mirada perversa...

- T-Token...- murmuró con voz temblorosa. Todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, su mirada estaba aterrada. Shelly notó esto y puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de calmarlo.

- Greg, tranquilo. No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí contigo. Sea lo que sea eso que te hizo, yo no dejaré que pase. No te preocupes, no te pasará nada.- el rubio se llevó la mano contraria al hombro donde la chica tenía su mano, apretándola con fuerza. Shelly se asustó un poco, jamás lo había visto actuar así.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, mi querido Gregory.- dijo el moreno sacando una Pokéball con varios sellos, sonriendo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Gregory.

- ¿Ese es el chico que me contaste?- preguntó la rubia.

- Así es, Bebe. Él es mi Gregory.

- Tú...- Shelly frunció el seño y lo miró con odio.- ¡Él no es tuyo, negro imbécil! (N/A: Yo no apoyo el racismo, es más lo odio xD pero es que la situación lo ameritaba. No es mi intención ofender a nadie. Si alguien se siente ofendido por los insultos de Shelly hacia Token le pido disculpas!). ¡Greg no es tuyo, es del Pequeño Diglett!

- ¡Que no me digas Diglett, mujer!- gritó Christophe desde las gradas, a punto de saltar hacia la arena y matar a varios allí.

- Tú no te metas en nuestra conversación niña.- contestó Token, devolviéndole la mirada de odio a la chica.

- Arreglemos esto en un combate, ¿les parece?- interrumpió Bebe.

- Me parece perfecto.- sonrió Token.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Oye, Butters.- llamó Kenny, tomado de la mano de su querido rubio.- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó señalando a una estatua.

- ¿Eh?- el rubio vio la estatua de piedra, era el de una persona con un gorro y un zorro dibujado en él, con una especie de barbijo que tapaba toda su boca hasta un poco por debajo de su nariz.- Oh, eso. Es la estatua a 'BlackFox'.- explicó.

- ¿Y quién es ese?

- Es... Era...- corrigió.- Nació aquí, en Johto, según decía. Tenía muy buenos Pokémon, fuertes y veloces, nadie se le comparaba ni en batallas ni en concursos. Se convirtió en una leyenda.- explicó con una sonrisa.- Construyeron una estatua aquí en Goldenrod City (Ciudad Trigal) porque se rumoreaba que había nacido aquí.

- ¿Acaso él lo dijo?

- No es 'él'... pero tampoco es 'ella'.

- No entiendo.- Kenny ahora si estaba confundido.

- Bueno... Su barbijo tenía un modificador de voz y no dejaba deducir si era hombre o mujer, su carácter era parecido al de un hombre pero a veces su cuerpo parecía de mujer, a veces era al revés de eso... Nadie jamás le vio la cara completamente, siempre era un misterio.

- Era un travesti.- no midió bien sus palabras y las dijo un poco fuerte, por lo que la gente que pasó cerca lo miró muy mal.

- Kenny, era una leyenda aquí y lo sigue siendo. Debes tener más respeto.- el rubio menor hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el seño.

- Lo siento.- se pasó una mano por el cabello apenado.- ¿Y esos de ahí?- ésta vez señaló a la que estaba frente a la de BlackFox, a varios metros.

- Ellos son Gold, Silver y Crystal. Ellos detuvieron a unos villanos que trataban de capturar a Celebi para utilizar sus habilidades de viajes en el tiempo.- contó.- También son héroes para nosotros en Johto.

- Ya veo...- en eso, una persona encapuchada pasó corriendo y chocó al rubio, pero ni se volteó a verlo y siguió corriendo.- ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado, idiota!- se acomodó el cinturón de Pokéballs, pero...- Espera... La Pokéball de Gizamimi... ¡Se la robó!- de inmediato salió corriendo en dirección a donde había ido esa persona.

- ¡Kenny, espera!- Butters salió a correr detrás de su pareja.

Corrieron un largo trecho, pasando por varios caminos hasta que el ladrón se detuvo unos segundos y usó una Pokéball. De ella salió un Luxray enorme, más grande que Rentora de Kenny. Subió al lomo de su Pokémon y empezó a correr a más velocidad. Kenny gruñó furioso y sacó dos Pokéballs, de una salió Rentora y de la otra salió Ramuparudo.

- ¡Butters, tú ve en Ramuparudo! ¡Esto es Luxray contra Luxray!

Kenny imitó el gesto del ladrón y lo siguió lo más rápido que podía, siendo seguidos de cerca por Butters. Llegaron por el Norte hasta una caverna oculta. Butters le gritó a Kenny que esa cueva era algo que jamás había visto, por eso debía tener cuidado. Perdieron de vista al ladrón pero por la entrada de la cueva había una Pokéball en el suelo. Kenny se acercó y la tomó, comprobando que a través del vidrio transparentado y de color rojo que en ella estaba Gizamimi.

- Uf... Parece que está bien.- suspiró con alivio.

- Genial, ahora vámonos de aquí.- dijo Butters frotándose los nudillos, nervioso.- Éste lugar me da un mal presentimiento.

- Por algo...- comenzó el rubio mayor, mirando seriamente a su Pokémon.

- ¿Eh?

- Las Pokéballs de mis Pokémons están diseñadas para que ellos puedan lanzar un ataque desde adentro, defendiéndose en caso de ser eléctricos. Las de Ramuparudo y Dokurog les permiten salir si ellos están en peligro o quieren salir.- explicó.- Por alguna razón, la Pokéball no tiene marcas ni nada, así que Gizamimi no atacó al ladrón... ¿Por qué?

- _Tal vez... quiero que entren allí._- habló una voz detrás de ellos. Voltearon rápidamente pero no había nadie.

- ¿¡Qué rayos!- se exaltó Kenny.

- ¡D-debemos salir de aquí!- propuso Butters acercándose más a Ramuparudo.- Ramu, es mejor que salgamos de aquí.

- ¿Ramu?

- Se me hace más fácil decirle Ramu.

Un estrepitoso ruido se escuchó dentro de la cueva, interrumpiendo su conversación. Butters se exaltó y dio un pequeño brinco en el lugar, Kenny sólo se puso en posición ofensiva. Pero no pasaba nada, el ruido no se volvió a escuchar, nadie salía de la cueva. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

- V-vámonos de aquí, Kenny.

- Espera, primero vamos a investigar.- Kenny devolvió a Rentora a su Pokéball y sacó a Denryuu.- ¿Podrías iluminarnos el camino?

- ¡Anpha an!- el Pokémon se tomo la cola y cargó electricidad para hacer luz y se adentraron en la cueva.

- ¡Kenny...!- llamó Butters. Miró a Ramuparudo. Que sólo levantó los hombros y rodó los ojos. Ambos entraron y aceleraron el paso para ir junto a Kenny y Denryuu.

La cueva era muy oscura, húmeda y fría, causando un gran temor en el pobre Butters, que sólo se tomó de la mano de Kenny. Le dijo que todo estaría bien si estaban juntos, que no debían separarse. Luego de caminar por unas dos horas llegaron a una sala más amplia, con varios dibujos en las paredes y letras con forma de Unowns, también había un pequeño altar en el medio, donde había una estatuilla de un Celebi.

- No toques eso.- advirtió Butters viendo las intenciones del nombrado.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es la estatua de un Pokémon Legendario, está en el centro de la sala y dentro de una cueva muy extraña de la que nadie sabía su existencia.

- Bueno, puede ser, pero aún así quiero saber qué pasará.- Kenny acercó lentamente su mano a la estatua, preparado para apartar la mano si algo pasaba. Cuando apoyó su mano en la estatua, una voz se escuchó.

- _Tardaron mucho en llegar._- habló la voz.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Butters viendo para todos lados.- ¿Eres... Celebi?- se aventuró.

- _No, no tengo una existencia tan antigua._- contestó la voz. Sonaba muy distorsionada.

- ¿Tú nos trajiste aquí? ¿Nos necesitas para algo?

- _A tu primera pregunta, sólo te diré que puede ser. En cuanto a la segunda..._

- No andes con rodeos, dinos lo que quieres por favor.- apresuró el rubio menor, muy nervioso.

- _Eres ansioso, Butters, buena cualidad para alguien que quiere despertar a su hermana de una posible eterna pesadilla._

- ¿C-cómo sabes de Marjorine?- Kenny no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y no quería apartar la mano de donde la tenía por miedo a que la voz se fuera.

- _Yo sé mucho más de lo que cualquiera se imagina. Hace cientos de años viví en éste mundo, pero mi tiempo pasó y 'ellos' me dieron una oportunidad de seguir._

- ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dudó Kenny.

- _No hay tiempo para explicar eso. Sólo les advierto que el peligro está a la vuelta de la esquina, los cambios climáticos hasta ahora fueron leves pero pronto aumentarán de golpe y todo puede terminar en un evento terrible: Apocalipsis. El Alfa despertará si no se detiene todo este desastre, y que la humanidad acabará._

- ¿Quién es El Alfa?- preguntó Butters cada vez más confundido.

- Jamás oí nada igual.

- _El Pokémon Alfa es el que creó el Mundo, creó a Giratina pero lo expulsó al Mundo Inverso, el Creador de los Tres Titanes de las Whirl Islands, montañas, nubes y volcanes para mantener el equilibrio climático, entre todas las regiones, el que creó a los tres 'Regis' para que pudieran contener al 'Continente' y el 'Océano' hasta que el 'Cielo' los calme, el que creó a los Tres Espíritus de los Lagos de Sinnoh para darles inteligencia, voluntad y sentimientos a los humanos, que creó al Pokémon de la Dimensión y al Pokémon del Tiempo... Ése es El Alfa, el que creó todo._

- ¿Te refieres a...?- empezó Kenny.

- ¿... Arceus?- finalizó Butters. La voz soltó una risilla.

- _Sólo existen dos Pokémon con poderes para detenerlo. Mew, el Pokémon con el ADN de todos los Pokémons existentes, combinando sus poderes con Giratina, el Pokémon Distorsión._

- Entonces, si Arceus despertara, sólo tendríamos que pedirle a Mew y Giratina que nos ayuden. Es fácil.- razonó Kenny.

- _Giratina está en el Mundo Distorsión, observando éste mundo en silencio, pero nadie puede viajar hacia allí. Casi nadie volvió de allí. Ese mundo está completamente fuera de su imaginación. Podrán caminar por las paredes y deslizarse por cascadas que van hacia arriba. Es un mundo fantástico por donde lo veas, pero ni los Pokémon pueden vivir allí._

- Espera, ¿cómo que 'casi' todos? ¿Acaso tú estas allí?

- _Yo no estoy en ningún lado, sólo existo. ¿Acaso tengo que estar en uno de sus mundos para existir? Arceus no está en ninguno de sus mundos... y existe._

- Entonces no hay manera de evitar esto.

- _Si la hay, joven Stotch. Pero deben reunirse los que elegí hace años, todos.- desde su 'lugar' la voz pudo observar las dudas en el rostro de los chicos.- No se preocupen, les explicaré todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora, sólo deben encontrar al niño con 'Alma de Plata' y el que tiene 'Corazón de Oro'_.

- ¿Y cómo los encontramos?

- _Escucha tus sueños, Butters. Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa si... duermes junto a tu hermana._

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana en esto?

- _Durante el sueño, y con la debida concentración, parte de tu Alma puede salir de tu cuerpo. ¿No pensaste que tal vez Marjorine se metió en ese sueño porque quería? ¿Sabias que cuando sientes que ya estuviste en un lugar es porque durante el sueño parte de tu alma estuvo allí?_

- No... No logro entender...

- _Ya lo harás, joven... Ya lo harás._

Un enorme resplandor emergió de la estatuilla de Celebi y cegó a los jóvenes. Cuando la Luz se fue, ellos estaban en la entrada de la cueva, pero ésta vez ya no había entrada. Era como si ahí jamás hubiera habido una cueva. Kenny se puso de pie y ayudó a Butters a levantarse.

- Eso dio miedo...- dijo el rubio menor, frotándose los nudillos de ambas manos.

- Si, pero me preocupa que tenga razón. No sé por qué, pero debo prestarle mucha atención a esa voz.

- Una voz en una cueva... ¿Cliché?

Sheza: ¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Si no fueran tan lindos los mataría!

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Kenny.

Kyuubi: Disculpen un momento. ¡Toma!- Kyuubi toma un mazo gigante y golpea a Sheza con él.- Lamento las molestias, chicos.- se lleva a Sheza arrastrando.

- Y decías que una voz en una cueva daba miedo.- dijo Kenny con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Si, pero eso lo es más.- asintió Butters.

**POR****FAVOR****: Comenta en éste capítulo antes de leer el próximo, así Blade mata a una o un Fangirl o fanboy de Twiligth :D**

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, esto se hizo largo así que ya lo dejo hasta aquí xD**

**Sheza****: Wiiiii aparecí en el fic! Pero por qué me golpeaste!**

**Kyuubi****: Porque te lo merecías!**

**Sheza****: No es justo, tramposa -.-**

**¿?****: Buuuuuuuuuh! *aparece un fantasma***

**Kyuubi****: Ya sé que es mi sensei, no le tengo miedo ^^**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Yo estoy aquí.**

**Kyuubi****: Si no es Sheza, ni sensei... entonces... Q-quién es? ... FANTASMA! *sale corriendo***

**Sheza****: Muy bien hecho, hermano!**

**Nacho****: Jeje, no fue nada! Ahora págame!**

**Sheza****: Toma, tu chocolate xD**

**Nacho****: Wiiii chocolate! *se va dando saltitos***

**Ivan****-****sensei****: No sé si fue buena idea engañarla así...**

**Sheza****: Oh, vamos! Qué podría ser peor? *por detrás de Ivan y Sheza aparece Kyuubi con dos katanas***

**Kyuubi****: HIJOS DE LA GRAN-**

**Lamentamos informar que ya no podremos escribir lo que pasa a continuación debido a su contenido violento. Por favor, sepa disculparnos y lean el próximo capítulo. Gracias.**


	12. El Concurso, parte 2

**Kyuubi: Al carajo con el Disclaimer, mejor pasemos a lo verdaderamente interesante! Dos capítulos en el mismo día, es genial! Ah! Y por si se preguntaron dónde está Sheza, bueno... Ella se las va a pasar hospitalizada un largo rato... Creo xD Para no aburrirlos más, les dejaré con la historia... Enjoy!**

- Ah...- suspiró Pip, sentado en la mesa del bar, viendo la televisión.

- Oye, ya cálmate.- dijo Damien con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza.- Ese guardia no nos dejó pasar por no tener entradas, pero aún así podemos verlo aquí.

- Si, pero... yo quería darle mi apoyo a Gregory desde las gradas.

- Quieres mucho a esos dos, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que si! Cuando yo tenía cinco años mis padres murieron y yo quedé sólo, entonces me encontré con Gregory y Christophe que en ese momento tenían nueve y once años respectivamente, y me uní a ellos. Ellos me enseñaron todo lo que sé, son como mis hermanos mayores.- contestó mirando la televisión con mirada soñadora.

- Ya veo, es genial tener a alguien así.- Damien se hipnotizó ante esa dulce escena, pero su rostro cambió al ver que Pip mostraba una profunda sorpresa en su mirada.- ¿Pasa algo malo?- dirigió su vista hacia el monitor de televisión, donde enfocaban a un joven de tez negra.

- Es Token...- murmuró.- ¡Esto es malo, malo, malo!- se levantó atropelladamente de la silla

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Gregory, deja de temblar.

- Hagamos esto más divertido.- habló Token mientras él y Bebe sacaban sus Pokéballs.- Si ustedes ganan, se van tranquilamente y no los molestaré. Si nosotros ganamos... el pequeño Gregory pasará tiempo conmigo a solas.- ante esto, un escalofrío terrible cruzó la columna del rubio.

- ¡Ja! Como si nos ganaras tan fácil.- la joven miró a Gregory y le tomó la mano.- Greg, mírame.- obedeciendo a lo que la chica decía, lo hizo. Shelly por primera vez vio en Gregory una mirada de miedo absoluto, que por un momento la hizo recordar a Stan cuando habían sido atacados por aquel Gyarados.- No te preocupes, te prometo que nada te pasará. No mientras yo esté aquí.- dijo con firmeza.

- E-está bien.- Gregory tomó su Pokéball, tratando de no temblar en lo absoluto.

- ¡Adelante Blaziken!

- ¡Ve Floatzel!

En cuanto Floatzel salió y notó la presencia del joven negro allí, gruñó con furia y mostró sus afilados dientes. Intentó avanzar para matarlo a mordiscos pero Blaziken le tomó del hombro para que no avanzara, diciéndole en su idioma que se calmara y no causara más alboroto. Los jóvenes sólo murmuraron algo entre ellos y luego sacaron sus Pokéballs.

- ¡Adelante Swampert!

- ¡Dales su merecido Venusaur!- el Pokémon de la joven era enorme y verde, con una especie de palmera en la espalda y grandes hojas verdes.

- ¡Ya están los dos equipos! ¡Y como es la final, no habrá tiempo límite ni puntaje! ¡Ésta batalla se decidirá cuando ambos Pokémon de un equipo no puedan continuar! ¡También abriremos el techo del coliseo!- mientras decía esto, el techo del lugar se abrió revelando un Sol brillante, cielo azul y alguna que otra nube.- ¡Que comience la final!

- ¡Prepárense para perder!- habló Bebe.- ¡Venusaur usa Frenzy Plant!

- ¡Swampert Hydro Cannon!

El cuerpo de Venusaur se iluminó de una luz verde, levantó las patas delanteras y luego las golpeó contra el suelo, liberando cientos de raíces. Swampert creó una esfera de agua en su boca y la lanzó con fuerza. Los ataques golpearon tanto a Floatzel como a Blaziken respectivamente, debilitándolos bastante.

- No sabía que podían usar los Ataques Finales... Si es así, estamos perdidos.- farfulló Gregory apretando los puños.

- Yo no lo creo. Hay algo que tienen los ataques finales que es muy arriesgado. Si uno no puede derrotar al enemigo de un solo ataque, queda vulnerable a otros Pokémon enemigos.

- ¡Oh! Pequeña tontita.- interrumpió Token.- ¿Acaso crees que nosotros somos idiotas?- Shelly miró impresionada cómo los Pokémon enemigos preparaban nuevamente otro ataque. Venusaur preparaba un Solar Beam y Swampert un Hydro Cannon nuevamente.

- ¡Blaziken, levántate!- ordenó Shelly. Floatzel y Blaziken apenas podían levantarse, esos últimos ataques los habían dejado muy débiles y dudaban que pudieran apartarse de ese ataque a tiempo. ¿Qué deberían hacer?

- ¡Swampert, usa tu Hydro Cannon contra Blaziken!- Blaziken trató de ponerse de pie y esquivarlo pero sus piernas no le respondían, estaba perdido.

- ¡Aqua Jet!- antes de que el ataque llegara a destino, Floatzel se envolvió en agua y de esa forma logró desviar el ataque de Swampert.

- ¡Solar Beam!- justo detrás del ataque de Swampert, Venusaur lanzó el ataque que tanto había cargado, dirigido a Floatzel que en ese momento estaba indefenso.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, perra! ¡Blaziken, Fire Punch!- el puño derecho de Blaziken se envolvió en fuego y lo usó para detener el ataque de Venusaur.- ¡Ni crean que se lo vamos a dejar tan fácil! ¡No he perdido una batalla en años y no voy a empezar ahora!

- ¡Hay que patear traseros!- dijo Greg levantando un pulgar.

- Así se habla. Pero tenemos que ser rápidos en esto, no podemos perder.

- Tengo una idea.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Fue una batalla genial, Tweek.- elogió la joven.- Ten, aquí tienes tu Medalla Alma.- la chica le entregó a Tweek una medalla con forma de un corazón rosa.- Mi padre, Koga, antes de irse al Alto Mando me dijo que se la entregara a todo entrenador que me venciera y demostrara un fuerte espíritu de lucha. Y creo que tus Pokémon y tú tienen eso.

- G-gracias, Sachiko.- el rubio sonrió tiernamente, causando que la chica se ruborizara.

- ¡Ay, eres tan lindo!- lo abrazó fuertemente, haciéndolo enrojecer.

- Oye, debe ir todavía a tres gimnasios más, no lo asfixies.- intervino tratando de apartar a la Líder del Gimnasio.

- ¿Celoso?- preguntó Stan.

- Pues... yo si estaría celoso si ella te abrazara a ti.- comentó Kyle mirándolo de reojo.

- Eh... Bueno, no es para tanto.

- Antes de que se vayan quiero que vean algo exclusivo del Gimnasio.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Una armería. Tiene todo tipo de armas.- dijo Sachiko mientras los guiaba hacia una puerta trasera y la abría.- Tengo desde las más antiguas hasta las más nuevas. Todavía falta terminarse pero cuando lo haga será abierta al público.

Los jóvenes se adentraron a la habitación y observaron el contenido. Había cientos de cuchillos, lanzas, espadas, bastones, guadañas, armas de fuego, sables, hasta granadas. Era una verdadera armería. Craig miró interesado todas las armas pero una le llamó la atención. Era una Magnum .44 con el mango color blanco, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Odiaba a esa arma de manera horrible.

"_Ten cuidado con esa arma, Craig."_ le había dicho un tipo. _"Son muy peligrosas."_ Y él sólo le había mostrado el dedo medio, haciéndole caso omiso. Sentía que podía manejar un arma así, no debería tener que preocuparse. Y entonces... BANG. Sangre escurría por entre sus dedos, gritos de su hermana menor... _"¡Asesino!"_. Craig sacudió la cabeza y siguió con el recorrido, tratando de despejar esos recuerdos horribles de su mente. Stan y Kyle seguían viendo los sables y espadas, preguntándose si de verdad dolía tanto que te cortaran al medio con una de ellas como veían en las películas. Stan miró al pelirrojo de reojo, recorriéndole el rostro con su mirada y deteniéndose en sus labios. Quería probar su sabor, tal vez si eran dulces o salados, su textura suave, todo; se relamió sus propios labios, aguantándose las ganas de besarlo.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el chico sintiéndose observado.

- Sólo que... No, nada. Olvídalo.

- Vamos, puedes decirme.- Kyle sonrió y se acercó bastante al chico, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno... Es que no puedo.

- Si puedes. No debe ser tan grave.- se le acercó un poco más.- Vamos, dime lo que miraba.

- Ok, tú lo pediste. Lo que miraba eran tus labios y retenía mi deseo de devorártelos.- respondió con seriedad, ruborizándose un poco.

- O-oh...- eso había tomado a Kyle por sorpresa, cosa extraña porque en realidad debería alegrarse de que su plan estaba dando frutos.- Bueno... está bien.

- Te dije que no te-

- Tal vez algún día se cumpla tu deseo.- le susurró al oído e interrumpiendo su hablar. Se apartó al instante y siguió su camino para ver las armas arrojadizas. Tan quedó tieso en su lugar, rojo como un tomate, procesando lo anterior.

- Hum... ¿C-Craig?- llamó Tweek al moreno.

- Dime.

- ¿Q-qué te pasó h-hace un rato?- preguntó.- ¡Gah! ¡E-es que t-te vi muy pen-sativo!

- No me pasó nada, sólo recordaba algo.

- ¿Q-quieres hablar?

- No hace falta.

- S-sabes q-que yo estoy a-aquí para escucharte, ngh.- el rubio sonrió tiernamente e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha. Craig lo miró pero apartó la mirada, para que nadie lo viera sonrojado.

- S-si, lo sé. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- ¡Ack! ¡Y-ya sé! ¡V-ven con-migo!- Tweek tomó la mano de Craig y lo sacó a rastras del lugar, despidiéndose de Sachiko con la mano libre y siendo seguido por los otros dos chicos.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- distrajo su mente del contacto de su mano con la del pequeño rubio, pero apretó un poco el agarre.

- ¡L-la Zona Safari! ¡Gah, h-hay mucho P-Pokémon!

Cuando llegaron al edificio, pagaron la entrada y recibieron treinta Safari Balls cada uno. Las Pokéballs eran blancas por debajo y un diseño camuflado por arriba. El lugar era enorme, con cientos de kilómetros de llanuras y boques, con multitud de Pokémon salvajes para capturar, todos de distintos tipos y especies.

- Wow, es bellísimo.- dijo Craig, aún sosteniendo la mano del rubio.

- ¿Vamos a pasear por el Ferri? Podremos recorrer todo el río de la Zona Safari y ver muchos Pokémon.

- ¡Si!- apoyó Kyle con ansias.

- Vamos.- dijo Craig tirando de la mano del rubio.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Shelly.

- Ellos no podrán atacar lo que no pueden ver, ¿entiendes?

Shelly lo miró algo confundida, pero comprendió la idea y asintió. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue nada más atacar y esquivar los ataques de Swampert y Venusaur, moviéndose con agilidad. Poco a poco, el suelo iba quedando cada vez más removido, como si lo hubieran estado arando con una maquina. Llegó la hora de poner el plan en marcha y Floatzel usó un Aqua Jet contra un Fire Punch de Blaziken, levantando una enorme nube de vapor al instante. Cuando la nube se disipó Blaziken y Floatzel habían desaparecido.

- ¿Dónde están?- se preguntó Token.

- Deben estar bajo el suelo.- dijo Bebe.

- Pero cómo los encontraremos. El suelo está demasiado removido como para saber dónde están.

Unos segundos pasaron, pero nadie salía. Swampert y Venusaur estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento, pero no se esperaban lo siguiente.

- ¡Ahora!- gritaron Shelly y Gregory a la vez. Por detrás de Venusaur y Swampert aparecieron los Pokémon de los chicos.

- ¡Floatzel, usa tu Water Pulse con tu Aqua Jet! ¡Aqua Pulse Jet!

- ¡Blaziken, muéstrales tu Blaze Kick y Double Kick! ¡Double Blaze Kick!

Floatzel creó una esfera de agua entre ambas manos y se rodeó de agua para golpear con fuerza a Swampert y hacerlo rodar varios metros. Las piernas de Blaziken se encendieron con fuertes llamas, golpeando a Venusaur primero con la derecha y luego con la izquierda, provocando un golpe súper-efectivo. Venusaur fue derrotado, quedando inconciente en el suelo.

- ¡Así se hace Blazi...!- antes de que la chica pudiera terminar, Blaziken cayó al suelo muy débil.- ¡Blaziken!

- Zel zel floatzel.- Floatzel tomó a Blaziken por los brazos y lo arrastró hacia donde estaba la chica mientras Swampert se ponía de pie lentamente.

- Blaziken.- la chica retiró a su Pokémon del campo de batalla para atenderlo, acariciándole la cabeza.- Hiciste un buen trabajo, te mereces un descanso.- le dio un tierno beso en la frente.- Te deseo mucha suerte, pueden hacerlo.

- Lo haremos. El esfuerzo de Blaziken no será en vano. ¡Adelante, Floatzel!

- No te atrevas a perder.- le murmuró Bebe a Token mientras guardaba su Pokéball.

- Claro que no. No pienso perder. ¡Swampert, usa Ice Beam!

Swampert lanzó un potente rayo de hielo que congeló las colas de Floatzel. A ése ataque le siguieron otros tres, que Floatzel apenas podía esquivar. De repente Swampert se lanzó contra Floatze y lo tiró de espaldas al suelo, apretándole el cuello con una de sus fuertes patas.

- ¿Recuerdas eso, Gregory?- habló Token. Gregory lo miró con odio.

- No, no lo recuerdo.

- Así es exactamente como te sometí... ¿Ahora lo recuerdas?- el rubio se estremeció fuertemente, y ese recuerdo horrible lo invadió nuevamente.- Si, lo recuerdo muy bien. Te veías tan lindo llorando, suplicando que me detuviera. Me pregunto si tu noviecito es mejor que yo.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Voy a golpearte tanto que no reconocerás tu cara de tu trasero!- amenazó The Mole apretando los puños. La gente que estaba sentada a su alrededor se corrió temiendo por su vida.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que Gregory no piensa en mi cuando están los dos en la cama?- para éste momento todo estaba en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el forcejeo de que hacía Floatzel para liberarse. Todos estaban pendientes de la charla que los jóvenes tenian. (Kyuubi: Malditos chismosos xD)

- Él no debe preguntarse eso.- interrumpió Gregory con la vista baja.- Tú deberías ser el que se pregunte eso, porque cuando lo hacíamos yo pensaba en él, tratando de mitigar el dolor.- levantó la vista mostrando decisión en sus ojos.- ¡Yo lo amo a él y eso es algo que nunca voy a cambiar! ¡No importa si tú estas en medio, yo lo amo! ¡Floatzel usa Crunch!

- ¡Zel zeeeel!- los colmillos afilados de Floatzel brillaron y se alargaron un poco más, y los clavó en el hombro derecho del enemigo, provocando que sangre saliera de la herida y se apartara de él. Floatzel estaba libre.

- ¡Yo ya no debo tenerte miedo! ¡No mientras Christophe esté conmigo! ¡Ahora verás el poder verdadero de Floatzel! ¡Aqua Pulse Jet!- repitiendo la maniobra de hace rato, Floatzel creó un Water Pulse con sus manos y se envolvió, a él mismo y al ataque, en agua para propulsarse con sus colas a gran velocidad.

- ¡No funcionará dos veces! ¡Swampert, usa Ice Beam para congelar ese ataque!- Swampert cargó el ataque pero Floatzel usó una de sus colas para elevarse lo más que pudo.

- Por más Pokémon Agua que tengas, aún no sabes que es uno de los que más combinaciones tiene.- Swampert lanzó el ataque al tiempo que Floatzel descendía.- ¡Floatzel, gira lo más rápido que puedas!

Floatzel obedeció y, tal como había hecho junto a Blaziken, giró a gran velocidad mientras el ataque de Swampert iba fundiéndose con el suyo propio, haciéndolo tomar una forma de taladro de hielo mientras seguía girando velozmente. Token y Bebe no daban crédito a lo que veían, mientras todas las personas miraban maravillados ese ataque impresionante, una fusión de tres ataques distintos.

- ¡Disfruta del espectáculo Token!- se burló Gregory con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¡Aqua Pulse Jet Giratorio de Hielo!- el ataque fue preciso y le dio directo a Swampert, pero una enorme nube de tierra se levantó imposibilitando la visión de un ganador.

- ¡Increíble! ¡Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto! Me pregunto quién habrá salido victorioso.

La nube de polvo se disipó lentamente, y de ella apareció una figura extraña. Gregory rogaba porque fuera Floatzel el que estaba allí pero no lograba distinguirse bien. Entonces salió y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¡Floatzel había ganado! Una ronda de aplausos que no se hizo esperar resonó en todo el lugar, Mole bajó por todas las filas de asientos importándole nada lo que la gente le gritaba.

- ¡Lo hicimos!- gritó el rubio mientras corría y abrazaba con fuerza a su Pokémon, cuidando den no hacerle daño.- Estoy orgulloso de ti, lo hiciste.

- ¡Zel zel!- la feliz comadreja restregó su rostro con el pecho de su Coordinador, muy feliz.

- Fue impresionante, Floatzel.- dijo Shelly acercándosele.- Luego de la Ceremonia de Clausura debemos ir a un Centro Pokémon.

- Si, todos se merecen un descanso.

Token y Bebe sólo se marcharon, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Ambos debían curar a sus heridos Pokémon.

- ¿Vamos a dejar las cosas así?- el otro negó- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- la joven rubia recibió como respuesta una sonrisa sádica por parte del moreno.

Luego de la Ceremonia, a los dos jóvenes les fue entregado un listón a cada uno, como símbolo de su victoria en el Concurso. Durante la celebración, Christophe había buscado a su informante y éste le dio valiosa información sobre los planes que los malvados hacían. Sin embargo, todo fue interrumpido por un estruendo, proveniente del techo del coliseo. Era Mewtwo. Él junto a una horda de Pokémon Salvajes estaba atacando todo el lugar. La gente corría escandalizada, asustada, queriendo protegerse. Shelly aún no había podido sacarse el vestido y por eso lo pisó, cayendo al suelo. Un Crobat la hubiera atacado de no ser porque Espeon apareció en escena y apartó al Pokémon.

- ¡Pip!- se alegró Christophe, ayudando a la chica a levantarse.- Me alegra que estés bien.

- Pude ver el concurso. Vine aquí en cuanto me enteré que Token estaba aquí. El guardia no nos dejaba pasar así que nos quedamos viendo el combate por una televisión de un negocio. Vinimos aquí y-

- ¿Vinimos?- preguntó Shelly.

- Si, vine con- ¡Cuidado!- todos se agacharon antes de que un Air Cutter los cortara a la mitad.- ¡Tenemos que evacuar a todas estas personas!

- ¡Debemos separarnos!- opinó Gregory.- ¡Yo iré por los pisos superiores! ¡Los demás vayan buscando gente por las oficinas!- dicho esto todos salieron a hacer su labor.

Gregory llegó a los pisos superiores y los revisó por completo. Llegó a la última oficina, abriendo la puerta de par en par. Parecía una oficina como todas, sólo que las luces estaban rotas salvo por una lámpara de escritorio, los escritorios tenían cientos de papeles que habían sido dejados por la gente, varios cajones estaban abiertos, pero no parecía haber rastros de humanos allí. Iba a salir pero...

- Aún queda alguien aquí.- dijo una voz detrás de él, entrecerrando la puerta.

- Token. ¿Qué quieres? ¿No te bastó con la derrota aplastante que te di?- se burló con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

- Por supuesto que no, aún debemos arreglar algo.- se acercó cada vez más al rubio, queriendo acorralarlo entre el escritorio de madera y el enorme gabinete.

- Según apostamos, tú deberías alejarte.- retrocedió por puro instinto, aún le temía un poco. Dirigió cautelosamente una mano a sus Pokéballs pero Token se adelantó, empujando una silla con rueditas hacia él y golpeándolo en el estómago con el respaldo de la misma.

- Malo Gregory, malo.- chistó un par de veces antes de avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia el rubio. Lo tomó por el cabello y lo empujó contra la pared violentamente, Gregory protestaba que lo soltara.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te haré caso? No lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora.- la mano que tenía en el cabello del chico la bajó rápidamente a su cuello, ejerciendo presión.

- ¡B-bastardo...!- insultó llevando ambas manos al brazo del otro, tratando de liberarse de esa presión.

- Ya verás lo bastardo que puedo llegar a ser.- una sonrisa maliciosa surcó sus labios mientras sacaba una jeringa con un líquido incoloro, probablemente algún derivado del cloroformo.- Estas perdido, nene. Ni tu querido Christophe va a poder ayudarte ahora.

- ¿¡Y qué dices de mí!- antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Token sintió que una cuchilla le cortaba espalda, seguido de un terrible dolor. Se volteó y vio a su agresor.

- ¿Q-quién eres?

- Oh, sólo soy un Sceptile que pasaba por aquí.- dijo el otro con sorna.- Ahora, suéltalo.

- Oblígame.- desafió mientras acercaba la jeringa al cuello del chico.

- Como quieras.- chasqueó los dedos, haciendo la señal. De la pared, por encima del rubio, una sombra negra apareció y extendió sus brazos, tomando fuertemente los de Token.

- ¿Qué eres?

- Yo soy Darkrai, pero no es un gusto el haberte conocido.- los ojos de Darkrai brillaron y Token cayó al suelo.

- ¿Está...?

- No, sólo está dormido. Usé mi Hypnosis para dormirlo. Mejor salimos de aquí.- dijo Darkrai.

- ¿Ustedes me conocen?

- Claro que si. Usted es amigo del joven Phillip.- respondió Sceptile mientras se iban de allí.

- ¿Cómo conocen a Pip?

-Es una larga historia.- contestó Darkrai.

- ¡Sceptile, Darkrai!- llamó Damien cuando llegaron a donde los demás estaban.- Veo que lo encontraron, bien hecho.

- Salgamos de aquí. Ese Pokémon raro nos busca.- propuso Gregory.

- Creo que es hora de salir de aquí rápido.- Shelly sacó una Pokéball y jugó un poco con ella en sus manos.

- Ustedes váyanse de aquí, yo iré a buscar nuestras cosas.- habló Christophe.

- Iré contigo.- se ofreció Damien.

- No. Alguien debe cubrirlos mientras escapan y ése eres tú.

- Muy bien.- Greg sacó otra Pokéball y le guiñó un ojo a Shelly.- Creo que es hora de sacar a los perritos a dar un paseo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Bueno, la Voz dijo que debía escuchar a mi hermana en mis sueños, así que lo haremos.- dijo Butters recostándose en el suelo junto a su hermana, tomándole la mano. Mew estaba envolviendo la cola en las manos de ambos para usar sus poderes psíquicos facilitando la conexión entre ellos en los sueños.

- Estaré aquí por si algo pasa. Gizamimi te electrocutará un poco para despertarte.

- Stantler.- llamó el menor. El Pokémon nombrado era un gran ciervo color marrón, un par de manchas blancas, una cola parecida a un pompón de pelo, cuernos enormes con unas esferas negras que los hacían parecer grandes ojos y orejas caídas.- Usa Hypnosis para dormirme.- ordenó. Los ojos del Pokémon brillaron y de ellos salieron dos aros finos y luminosos que chocaron contra los ojos de Butters, haciéndolo quedarse dormido al instante.

Ahora el rubio se encontraba en un lugar lleno de niebla, haciendo que el ambiente fuera tétrico. ¿Acaso era esto lo que soñaba su hermana? Supuso que si, puesto que el Darkrai que la durmió podía provocar pesadillas en sus victimas. Caminó un poco y trató de encontrar a su hermana, pero se chocó con una puerta. Vaciló en abrirla, pero finalmente lo hizo y se llevó una enorme sorpresa. Era un lugar muy bello, de pasto verde, un lago, cielo anaranjado por el atardecer, árboles, flores... y Marjorine.

- ¿Marjorine?- llamó mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Ya era tiempo de que te decidieras a venir.- dijo ella volteando a ver al muchacho.- Me alegra verte.

- Yo he estado queriendo despertarte, por eso perseguí tanto a Kyle y así quitarle la Pluma de Cresselia.

- No deberías hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no?- la chica suspiró y tomó un par de rocas pequeñas, arrojándolas para que dieran saltitos.- Tú sabes que él-

- Lo vas a necesitar.- cortó ella.

- ¿Necesitarlo? ¿Para qué?

- Para lo que vendrá.- dijo tirando otra pequeña roca.- Como la Voz dijo, algo muy grande vendrá y será muy peligroso.

- ¿Cómo sabes de la Voz?

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo? ¡Cielos, sigues tan tontito como antes!- dijo ella divertida, el otro hizo un puchero.- No estoy dormida por culpa de Darkrai.- tiró otra piedrita.- Yo le pedí a Darkrai que me durmiera. Cuando le dije al Pokémon que lo hiciera, él se negó rotundamente, sin embargo... alguien me ayudó prestándome el que había atrapado. Ya sabes, hay más de un Darkrai dando vueltas por ahí.

- ¿Quién te ayudó?

- Eso ya lo sabrás. Ahora lo importante es que sepas quién está detrás de esto.

- El Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma y Team Galactic.- contestó.

- No, hermano.- ella negó.- Ellos son sólo peones de la mente maestra.- el chico la miró sorprendido.- El que de verdad es peligroso aquí es alguien que todos conocemos.

- ¿Todos?

- Si.- arrojó otra piedrita más, pero ésta rebotó un poco más.- Cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos los que se verán involucrados en el momento en que el desastre comience.

- Pero debe haber una forma de evitarlo.

- La hay. Si consigues convencer a Celebi de que te lleve al pasado y asesines al niño de cinco años que comenzó con todo esto.- Butters abrió la boca para decir algo pero decidió quedarse callado.

- ¿Entonces... no hay forma de detener todo esto?

- Lamento decir que no.

- ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?

- Confía en mí, hermano.- la chica puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho.- Tú y Kenny ocúpense de buscar el Rubí y el Zafiro respectivamente. Groudon y Kyogre no pueden caer en malas manos.

- ¿Quieres decir que Kenny y yo debemos controlar a dos de los Pokémon Legendarios que crearon la Tierra como la conocemos? Genial, fácil.- dijo con sarcasmo, frotándose los nudillos.

- Hermano, debes creer. Cree en mí, yo sé lo que te digo. Tú y Kenny deben controlar a Groudon y Kyogre antes de que los Team Magma y Aqua lo logren. Depende de ustedes mantener un equilibrio entre la tierra y el océano.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que la chica siguió tirando las últimas piedritas al agua. Butters la miró sin expresión alguna, pensando muchas cosas, con un sinnúmero de preguntas en su cabeza. Sonrió con ternura y le pasó un brazo por la espalda para atraerla hacia él y abrazarla. Aunque era un sueño podía tocarla, podía sentirla cerca. Eran gemelos, habían estado juntos desde siempre y por eso se les hacía tan difícil estar separados.

- ¿Algún día querrás que te despierte?

- Claro que si. Te lo diré en un sueño, cuando sea el momento, cuando... cuando todos despierten.- finalizó en un susurro, pero Butters la escuchó.

- ¿Despertar?

- Tú no te das cuenta, pero toda la gente vive en un sueño. Viven en un sueño donde contaminan, donde no muchos respetan a los Pokémon y su ambiente, donde hay maltratos por parte de los humanos, donde piensan que pueden aprovechar todos y cada uno de los beneficios que nos da la naturaleza... Y por eso... Por eso todos vivimos en un sueño feliz y sin temores donde nada saldría mal. Muchos de los humanos... merecemos una _Sentencia_.

- Marjorine.- Butters se apartó un poco del abrazo, mirándola a los ojos con nerviosismo.- ¿A-acaso Arceus va a...?- la chica bajó la mirada.- Arceus no puede hacer eso, no tiene el derecho.

- ¿Y quién lo tiene entonces?

- No lo sé, pero sigo creyendo que Arceus no va a separar a los Pokémon de los humanos, coexistimos juntos.- Marjorine negó con la cabeza.

- Nadie dijo nada de separarnos, hermano.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya está bien.- la chica miró fijamente al lago y chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha frente a la cara de su hermano. Al segundo siguiente, Butters estaba despierto otra vez.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kenny.

Butters suspiró negando con la cabeza, incorporándose mientras Mew deshacía el agarre que tenía en las manos de los dos rubios. Butters se abrazó a Kenny, buscando algo de apoyo. El mayor respondió sin dudar ese gesto, algo confundido por esa reacción, pero sabía que luego le contaría todo.

- Se acerca el Fin del Mundo.- susurró.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó asombrado.

- Que se acerca el Fin del Mundo, los humanos seremos juzgados y... Digamos que nosotros no llevamos las de ganar.

- Tranquilo, debe haber forma de evitarlo.- Kenny sonrió tratando de ser positivo, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver que su chico rubio negaba. Suspiró.- ¿Marjorine dijo que no se podía evitar?

- Dijo que la única manera de hacerlo era viajar en el tiempo y matar a un niño de cinco años.- Butters apretó más el abrazo.

- Seremos muchas cosas, pero no asesinos. No vamos a hacer eso.

- Entonces... estamos sentenciados a vivir un desastre natural.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, abrazados, reconfortándose el uno al otro.

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, por qué subí dos capítulos el mismo día es algo que no sé, pero aún así me gustó así adelantamos un poco el ritmo y no se hace muy largo xD Algo que quiero preguntarles y es muy importante. Yo sé que varios no tienen ni la más mínima idea de cómo es un Stantler, o un Blaziken o Arceus y por eso yo describo a cada Pokémon importante en la historia, para que ustedes se lo imaginen... Ahora, lo importante es que no quiero que se aburran xD Si quieren dejo de describir tanto a los Pokémon y luego buscan imágenes de Google, o también de la mejor página de Pokémon que existe que es Wikidex xD pero la cosa es que no quiero aburrirlos! Díganme qué hago: Sigo como antes y sigo describiendo a los Pokémon, o dejo de describir a los Pokémon y después ustedes los buscan por sus nombres xD Ahora me despido porque voy a prender velitas al primer volumen del manga NANA porque me enteré que la creadora Ai Yazawa está muy enferma otra vez D:! Bueno, saludos a todas y todos!**

**¿Sabias que... el Floatzel de Gregory sabe cinco movimientos cuando el número máximo por Pokémon es cuatro? ¿Y sabías que el Gallade de Craig, aunque su especie no aprenda Psybeam, tiene tanto poder psíquico que sabe usar ese ataque por cuenta propia y sin gastar un espacio para otro movimiento?**


	13. Rhydon al ataque, Houndoom enfurece

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Sheza****: Hola gente. Yo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse :D! Pero la que no esta bien es Kyuubi D:! Verán, el viernes a la noche le agarró un... un... Bueno, algo del corazón, no tengo idea de qué mierda es -.- pero tuvieron que internarla y ella dejó escritos dos capítulos así que yo los subiré estas dos semanas hasta que los del hospital le digan que puede salir... si es que sale D:**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Le das tanto apoyo... Menos mal que eres su amiga y no su enemiga.**

**Sheza****: Soy realista xD pero bueno, lo importante es que sean pacientes con los capítulos, si? Gracias, lean, disfruten y dejen sus reviews!**

- Hum... ¿C-Craig?- llamó tímidamente Tweek mientras estaban en el Ferri que iba tranquilamente por el río.

- ¿Dime?- Craig lo miró de reojo y se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro al verlo algo ruborizado.

- ¿P-podrías, ngh, d-devol-verme mi m-mano?

- ¿Eh?- Craig miró su mano y notó que todavía estaba tomando fuertemente la mano de Tweek. Permaneció un par de minutos allí, mirando sus manos entrelazadas. De repente se apartó, ruborizado, alejándose un par de pasos.- L-lo siento.

- Está, ngh, b-bien.- Tweek la verdad quería quedarse así por más tiempo, pero no podía ser.

- Oye, Tweek.- llamó Stan acercándose a los jóvenes.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- C-claro.

- Ven, vamos a la máquina de café.- Stan guió al chico hacia la máquina y éste último se hizo un café.- Dime... ¿Crees... que... que Kyle se fijará en mí?- preguntó con nerviosismo.

- ¿¡Eh!- a Tweek le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta.- ¿P-por qué, ngh, l-lo preguntas?

- Me está empezando a gustar mucho Kyle.- confesó.- Pero no sé, es como si a veces tratara de seducirme pero a veces parece comportarse algo distante...

- ¡Gah! B-bueno... Eres un ch-chico lindo... Y-yo lo estaré, ngh, vigi-lando y veré qué p-pasa.- propuso tomando un sorbo de café y sonriendo.

- No quiero meterte responsabilidades innecesarias.- Tweek le dirigió una mirada de 'lo haré quieras o no' así que tuvo que asentir.- Está bien, hazlo por favor.

En eso, el Ferri queda enganchado con un par de algas junto a la parte boscosa y tuvieron que detenerse. La guía les pidió a todos los tripulantes que se quedaran en el Ferri mientras venía el equipo de mantenimiento. Una niña, muy ajena a lo que había dicho la mujer, siguió jugueteando alegremente por la borda, pero entre su correteo la Pokéball que llevaba en el bolsillo se cayó provocando que la misma se abriera y el Pokémon fuera liberado. Era un pequeño Meowth, hembra al parecer por el moño que llevaba en la cabeza.

La traviesa Pokémon salió a correr, bajando del Ferri aunque la niña trató de evitarlo. Como era de esperarse, la pequeña salió detrás de su Pokémon a pesar de que sus padres y la guía le dijeron que se detuviera. Kyle bajó rápidamente del Ferri y siguió a la niña, avisando que estaría bien llevando a sus Pokémon. Stan no pudo contenerse y también salió corriendo detrás del pelirrojo. Aunque la Zona Safari parecía muy selvática se notaban ciertas cámaras de seguridad camufladas como Pidgeys, que rondaban el perímetro establecido en su programación para vigilar que todo estuviera en orden.

- ¡Kyle!- llamó el moreno llegando junto al nombrado.

- ¿Qué?

- No salgas así, es peligroso.

- Esa niña seguramente no tiene Pokémon de sobra, ella está en peligro.

Los dos siguieron corriendo, siendo seguidos por una Cámara Pidgey que les pedía el retorno inmediato al Ferri, pero los jóvenes alegaron que la niña ya podría morir cuando el equipo de rescate llegara. Por eso, recorrieron bastante de la Zona Safari buscando a la niña. Llegaron a preguntarse cómo una niña podía ir tan rápido, pero claro ellos no medían menos de un metro y no podían meterse por los recovecos pequeños que conectaban las distintas partes de la Zona Safari. Corrieron tanto que llegaron hasta la llanura, donde había varios Pokémon.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Esa niña... es muy rápida!- dijo el moreno muy agitado.

- Aquí nos impidieron usar Pokémon... pero creo que romperé esa regla.- sacó una Pokéball y liberó al Pokémon de ella. El Pokémon era negro, parecido a un gran cuervo, con una parte interior de las alas y la punta de su cola unas plumas rojas, con la parte superior de su cabeza parecida a un sombrero y una especie de barba blanca que salía de debajo de su pico y que seguía hasta casi su estómago.- Honchkrow, se perdió una niña con su Meowth. Tiene cabello rojo, vestimenta rosa y es pequeña. ¿Crees poder encontrarlos?- el Pokémon asintió y aleteó fuertemente para despegar del suelo y empezar con una ronda de reconocimiento por toda la Zona Safari.

- Sigamos buscando, ¿te parece?- Kyle se volteó al moreno pero éste estaba rebuscando algo en la hierba.- ¿Qué buscas?

- Mmm... Recién estaba aquí...- el moreno se adentró un poco más en los arbustos y pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.- ¡Aquí está!- saltó victorioso, tomando un extraño objeto cilíndrico en las manos. Salió de los arbustos y se sacudió las hojas.- ¿Qué será esto?

- ¿Eso?- el chico miró el objeto y lo examinó unos segundos.- Es un Metal Coat (Revestimiento Metálico), es un objeto evolutivo. Si un Pokémon es equipado con esto es intercambiado con otro entrenador, evolucionará.- explicó devolviéndole el objeto.

- ¿Y en quién lo uso?

- Pues... Tu Scyther sería perfecto para usarlo.

- ¡Genial! ¡Sal, Scyther!- el moreno liberó a su Pokémon, emocionado.

- ¡Devuélvelo a donde estaba!- dijo Kyle alejándose unos pasos.

- Pero quiero evolucionarlo...

- ¡Debes intercambiarlo con otro entrenador!

- Bueno, intercambiemos los Pokémon.- Stan le dio el objeto a Scyther, que lo sostuvo con una de sus cuchillas.

- ¡Ni de broma voy a-!

Kyle quiso retroceder pero tropezó con un nido medio oculto en los arbustos. El nido estaba lleno de huevos grises con manchar negras de formas triangulares. Kyle se aterró ante la idea de haber aplastado uno, pero Stan le ayudó a comprobar que todos los Huevos Pokémon estaban en perfecto estado.

- Me pregunto de qué Pokémon serán.

- Mmm... Son grises... No hay muchos Pokémon grises.- Stan se llevó una mano al mentón de forma pensativa.- Mmm no puede ser de Aggron que vive en Hoenn, tampoco de Donphan que viven en Johto, los Onix viven en cuevas...

- Son tan lindos.- Kyle acarició uno de los huevos, pero escuchó el rugido de Scyther detrás de él y Stan. No prestó mucha atención pero lo hizo cuando vio que el Pokémon voló por el aire justo sobre ellos y el Metal Coat caía cerca de él.- ¿Pero qué...?

- ¡Rhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!- un rugido fuerte y furioso sonó detrás de los chicos, haciéndolos voltear.

- ¡Un Rhydon!- exclamó Stan. La enorme criatura color gris, cuerpo fuerte y tosco, un taladro en la nariz, estaba erguido frente a ellos, con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

Los dos se pusieron de pie lo más rápido que pudieron, pero el Rhydon fue más rápido y los atacó con su taladro, lastimando a Kyle. El pelirrojo cayó al suelo, sintiendo el taladro rasgando su pantalón y un punzante dolor en su pierna por sobre su talón. Stan volteó a verlo y se apresuró a impedir que Rhydon volviera a atacar contra Kyle,

- ¡No te atrevas hijo de puta!- Stan saltó para aferrarse a la espalda del Pokémon, haciendo que éste se distrajera.- ¡Kyle, vete!

- ¡Pero tú...!

- ¡Sólo vete antes de que-! ¡Woaaaah!

Por el movimiento que Rhydon hacía, Stan terminó cayendo al suelo. El Pokémon Taladro miró a Stan con odio, haciendo su taladro girar más rápido y arremetió contra Stan. Logró evitarlo por poco, pero el cinturón de Pokéballs se rompió debido al taladro y terminó clavándose en el taladro del Pokémon.

- ¡Mierda!

¿Y ahora qué hacían? Los Pokémon de Stan ahora habían salido volando porque Rhydon agitó furiosamente su taladro y ahora estaba aún más furioso. Scyther, su único Pokémon fuera, ahora estaba tirado en el suelo e inconciente, y los Pokémon de Kyle eran débiles contra el tipo de Rhydon, además de que el pelirrojo estaba herido. Sólo quedaba algo por hacer: alejar a Rhydon mientras el pelirrojo escapaba.

- ¡Kyle!- llamó.- ¡Te pido que ignores por ahora tu miedo a los insectos y saques a Scyther y mis Pokémon de aquí!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Hazlo por favor!- Stan se levantó y corrió hasta el nido, tomando uno de los huevos y mirando desafiante a Rhydon.- ¿Quieres jugar? ¡Pues juguemos! ¡Persígueme!

Stan contaba con que el Pokémon se lo creyera, pero los Rhydon tienen una inteligencia muy superior a la de su pre-evolución y notó la trampa. Por eso se acercó a Kyle. El pelirrojo trató de retroceder pero Rhydon le puso una de sus fuertes patas en el pecho, haciendo presión para dejarlo en el suelo pero no para aplastarlo. Miró al moreno con una sonrisa escondida, invisible, pero que Stan vio bien, una mirada y una sonrisa muy claras, que se burlaban de Stan ante su plan fallido. Marsh apretó los dientes y dejó el huevo en su lugar, rogando porque Rhydon dejara al pelirrojo... pobre iluso.

- ¡Argh!- un apretón en su pecho hizo que el pelirrojo se quejara, sintiendo una pequeña ausencia de aire que debía llegar a sus pulmones.- ¡S-suéltame!

- ¡Maldito! ¡Dejé tus huevos en paz, déjalo ir!- pero el Pokémon no hacía caso.- "¡Maldita sea...!" ¡Mira, hagamos esto! ¡Dejas a Kyle y nosotros nos iremos de aquí pacíficamente y sin lastimar a nadie!- propuso Stan, ya sin ideas de qué hacer. Sin recibir respuesta, trató de avanzar pero el Pokémon apretó un poco más su pie contra el chico.

Todo estaba perdido, ya no había escapatoria, sólo podía pensar en algo antes de que el chico se asfixiara y muriera. Como magia salvadora, un resplandor blanco detrás del moreno lo hizo voltear. Los dos chicos y el Pokémon miraron a Scyther, que tenía el Metal Coat en su cuchilla derecha y su cuerpo estaba rodeado de una luz blanca. La luz cubrió completamente a Scyther.

Las cuchillas de cada brazo cambiaron a dos grandes pinzas con unos dibujos parecidos a ojos, dos alas de insecto con una parte superior recubierta, unas protuberancias en la espalda para guardar sus alas, su abdomen se agrandó, las piernas se volvieron delgadas, las tres garras en cada pie se fusionaron en una única garra, tres picos salieron en su cabeza que ahora era un poco más redondeada, todo el cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fuerte armadura de hierro color escarlata brillante.

- Scyther... Evolucionó...- dijo el moreno anonadado.- ¿Pero cómo...?

- ¡Scizoooor!- el Pokémon rojo se impulsó con sus fuertes piernas hacia delante, usando sus alas para planear. Cerró una de sus tenazas para hacerla brillar y así golpeó fuertemente a Rhydon, apartándolo de encima del pelirrojo.

- ¡Eso fue un Giga Impact! No sabía que podía usarlo.- Stan corrió junto al pelirrojo, que se incorporó un poco para respirar mejor.

- Scizor. Scizor scizor.- el Pokémon se acercó un poco a los dos y se puso a la defensiva.

-¡Rhyyyyyy!- Rhydon, mucho más molesto que antes, embistió con su taladro hacia Scizor, que resistió el ataque clavando sus pies al suelo y cruzando los brazos en X frente a él.

- Zor...- las pinzas de Scizor se cerraron y brillaron nuevamente. Stan miró eso con detenimiento y reconoció el ataque.

- ¡Muy bien Scizor usa X-Scissor!

Scizor se apartó de Rhydon unos centímetros y tal como estaban sus brazos los movió a modo de crear una X luminosa que golpeó a Rhydon directo en el estómago. El ataque siguió con otro Giga Impact doble, usando ambas pinzas para atacar. Iba a dar el golpe final cuando Kyle le gritó que se detuviera. Ambos, Stan y Scizor, miraron al pelirrojo que parecía ver algo muy interesante. Los dos siguieron la vista del chico y descubrieron que los Huevos Pokémon estaban eclosionando. El Rhydon se levantó y fue con sus hijos, viéndolos nacer.

- Vaya... Se calmó enseguida...- murmuró Stan yendo a buscar el cinturón con sus Pokéballs.

- Es difícil criar a todos esos hijos sólo...- dijo Kyle sonriendo. Notó que alguien le agarraba un brazo y lo pasaba por unos hombros para poder ser levantado.- S-Scizor.- sintió algo de intolerancia a ese Pokémon pero recordó que le había salvado la vida y se merecía su gratitud.- Gracias por salvarme.- agradeció.

- Scizor.- el Pokémon asintió feliz mientras se llevaba al pelirrojo.

Caminaron un poco y Honchkrow llegó volando con la niña y su Meowth en la espalda. La madre de ella estaba muy feliz y horrorizada al mismo tiempo. Aseguró que la niña iba a estar castigada hasta los veinte años, de monja y sin ver televisión, pero estaba muy feliz de que ella estuviera viva. Agradeció a los dos chicos el haberla salvado y la niña agradeció a Honchkrow que la buscara dándole un besito. Todo pareció salir bien, Kyle fue curado de su herida pero no podría caminar bien durante unos días, cosa que Stan aprovechó para decirle que Scizor se encargaría de llevarlo quiera o no.

- Hum... ¿Stan?- llamó el pelirrojo siendo cargado por el Pokémon Mantis

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Tú... de verdad pretendías vencer a ese Rhydon sólo?

- S-si, ¿por qué?- desvió un poco la mirada para que nadie notara su sonrojo.

- Eso iba a preguntarte... ¿Por qué?

- Pues... Porque... Bueno, eres mi amigo y... bueno, supongo que... iba a ser muy malo de mi parte no hacerlo.

- ¿Sólo por eso?- no estaba seguro pero Stan juró haber notado un dejo de tristeza en la voz del otro.

- Y-yo... eh...- el pelirrojo sólo desvió la vista hacia otro lado, haciendo que Stanley se sintiera culpable. Lucario los miró de soslayo y negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Miró hacia el frente y allí iba Craig con Tweek, los dos juntos y hablando; sonrió con picardía y luego desaceleró el paso para quedar junto a Stan.- ¿Pasa algo, Lucario?- preguntó el moreno.

- Si quieres conquistar a Kyle, la llevas mal.- le murmuró. Alcanzó a taparle la boca con una de sus manos antes de que gritara y llamara la atención de medio Kanto.- Debes intentar tomar las riendas, atraerlo hacia ti.- Lucario sabía muy bien que esto iba contra el plan de su Maestro y el pelirrojo, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que los veía tan cambiados y pensó que podrían dejar todo lo malo y quedarse con los jóvenes que cambiaron su vida.- Dile la verdad, de por qué hiciste eso.- y sin decir más Lucario aceleró el paso para quedar al frente de ellos. Volteó a ver al Scizor, que le guiñó un ojo en señal de que entendía lo que quería.

- Scizor zor.- se detuvo de repente, haciéndose el cansado, mirando a su Entrenador.

- ¿Ya estas cansado, Scizor?

- No me extraña, peleó contra ese Rhydon y me estuvo cargando todo el rato. el pobre debe estar muy cansado.- Kyle iba a sacar una Pokéball de su cinturón.- Creo que voy a-

Antes de que hiciera otro movimiento, Scizor lo tomó de ambos brazos y se las ingenió para subirlo a la espalda de Stan, que no parecía dar crédito a lo que pasaba. Aún así, el pelirrojo cruzó las piernas por el frente de Stan para agarrarse mejor y éste a su vez lo tomó de las piernas. Scizor volvió sólo a su Pokéball, dándole una sonrisita burlona a Marsh.

- ¡Scizor, tú...!- pero no podía protestar, ya era tarde.- Hum... ¿Estas cómodo?

- Si, perfectamente.- Kyle agradeció que Stan no podía verlo o vería su sonrojo. No entendía bien lo que pasaba, esas sensaciones que sentía por Stan no estaba bien, él estaba enamorado de Craig y sólo se acercaba al moreno menor porque el mayor se lo pidió... ¿verdad?

- Yo...- comenzó, pero no sabía si podía continuar.- Yo no quería que ese Rhydon te hiciera daño, pero no sólo porque eres mi amigo... sino porque... porque eres...- se mordió el labio inferior y maldijo que en ese momento tuviera ganas de vomitar.

- Está bien, no hace falta que lo digas.- dijo abrazándose más al cuello del moreno. En realidad quería que dejara de hablar porque si seguía hablando se confundiría él también. Decidió dar por terminada la conversación, cosa que Stan agradeció.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Listos?- preguntó Shelly lista para lanzar su Pokéball. Los otros dos asintieron y liberaron a sus Pokémon.- ¡Raikou!

- ¡Suicune!

- ¡Entei!

El Pokémon de Shelly parecía un tigre de bengala y tigre dientes de sable. Era de color amarillo con rayas negras, su estómago era blanco, una especie de nube color violeta cubría su lomo, su cola parecía un rayo color celeste con la punta en forma de estrella, en la base de la cola parecía tener dos nubecitas grises, en su cabeza tenía un casco negro que cubría la parte superior de su mandíbula y que terminaba en unos bigotes celestes, unos filosos colmillos salían por debajo de sus bigotes y detrás de la cabeza.

El de Gregory, como todo su equipo, era un tipo agua. Parecía un guepardo, manchas, pecho y boca blancos, color celeste, melena violeta ondeada de color brillante, dos colas blancas y una extraña extensión salía de su cabeza con dos picos en la base, parecido a una corona. Todo su cuerpo parecía brillar fuertemente, dando un espectáculo muy bello. El de Christophe ya había sido nombrado antes, cuando se había enfrentado contra Token en esa cueva. Entei se estiró un poco y luego miró a su Maestro.

- ¡Entei, ven!- subió al lomo del Pokémon de un salto.- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscar unas cosas a la habitación! Podrás golpear enemigos en el camino.

- Si, Maestro.- Entei dio un salto y siguió por el camino que le guiaba The Mole.

- Es hora de irse.- Shelly subió dificultosamente al lomo de Raikou.- Maldito vestido...

- Yo opino que se ve muy bien, Maestra.- halagó el Pokémon Trueno.

- Hum... ¡Cállate, Raikou! ¿Quién vendrá conmigo?- preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.

- ¿Alguna vez viajaste en uno de los tres 'Perros Legendarios', amigo?- preguntó Gregory ya subido al lomo de Suicune.

- Mi nombre es Damien y... No, jamás viajé en uno de ellos.

- ¿Seguro que podemos confiar en él?- preguntó Shelly.

- Phillip lo trajo aquí, ¿no? Si él confía en Damien, entonces yo también.- Gregory le tendió la mano al moreno para ayudarlo a subir. Éste la aceptó y devolvió a sus Pokémon a las Pokéballs.

- Cuando quieras, Gregory.- Damien puso ambas manos en la cintura del rubio, tratando de agarrarse de algo.

- Ven conmigo, Pip.- el menor subió al lomo de Raikou y también se aferró a la cintura de la chica.- Tranquilo, no te caerás.

Ambos Perros Legendarios atacaron la pared del Coliseo y la derribaron, permitiendo que varias personas también pudieran escapar. Damien se sorprendió de la velocidad a la que corrían esos Pokémon, de la increíble agilidad que tenían para esquivar los ataques de Mewtwo y cómo se las ingeniaban para evitar que humanos y Pokémon inocentes salieran heridos. Mewtwo tenía otros planes, sin embargo. Tenía que sacarle al chico rubio esa mochila que ahora llevaba colgada en su pecho para evitar caer, tenía que hacer algo. Se acercó peligrosamente a ellos, tratando de alcanzarlos pero le fue imposible. Decidió entonces tomar otro rumbo a su ataque. Apuntó con su mano lo mejor que pudo hacia la mano que tomaba la cintura de Shelly. Si lograba darle con su Ice Beam, podría hacerlo caer más fácilmente al no poder sostenerse con ambas manos. Disparó, pero no le dio completamente y terminó dándole en la pierna.

- ¡Pip!- Damien estaba a punto de saltar pero la mano de Gregory lo detuvo.

- ¿¡Te encuentras bien Pip!- el menor asintió un poco.- ¡Debemos descongelarle la pierna ahora!

- Mierda... ¿Qué hacemos?- murmuró Shelly.

- ¡Dentente!- ordenó el moreno, los demás lo miraron.- ¡Confíen en mí, háganlo!- Gregory lo miró por sobre su hombro unos segundos, meditando la decisión de hacerlo. Volvió su vista al frente y suspiró.

- ¡Detente!- Suicune se detuvo al instante, clavando sus pies en el suelo.- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

- Es sencillo.- Damien bajó de un salto y fue a buscar al rubio. Éste enredó sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, dejandose llevar. Lo sentó en el suelo.- ¡Salgan Houndoom, Sceptile, Tyranitar!- los tres Pokémon aparecieron en escena, listos para cumplir las órdenes de su Maestro.- Sceptile, Tyranitar, ustedes encárguense de Mewtwo. Houndoom, necesito tu ayuda aquí.

- Nosotros nos encargamos. ¡Pateemos traseros, Tyranitar!- los dos Pokémon arremetieron con toda su fuerza, más que dispuestos a darle una merecida paliza a ese Pokémon.

- ¿Qué necesita, Maestro Damien?- preguntó Houndoom acercándosele. Shelly y Gregory le miraron algo sorprendidos pero disiparon ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

- Quiero que uses tu fuego para derretir éste hielo. Pero ten sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo.- pidió nervioso, apretando una mano del rubio.

- ¿Eifie ei?- Espeon salió de la mochila del rubio, seguramente lo tenía para que en caso de emergencia pudiera atacar al enemigo. Parecía muy preocupada.

- Claro que si, Maestro.- ésta era la oportunidad de Houndoom para hacerse valer frente a Espeon. Unas llamas salieron de las grandes fauces del Pokémon, pero mantubo suficiente distancia para poder descongelar al chico sin quemarlo. Si sus llamas lo rozaran aunque sea un poco, el dolor y la cicatriz que produciría sería horrible y permanente, sin posibilidades de irse jamás. Terminó su trabajo sin problemas, suspirando de alivio.- Listo, ya está.

- ¡Ahhhh!- un grito desgarrador por parte de Sceptile los hizo voltear instintivamente.

Mewtwo había dejado a Tyranitar en el suelo, bajo unos escombros, parecía bastante golpeado y casi no podía moverse. Ahora, había tomado un hierro afilado y lo había usado para atravesar el hombro izquierdo de Sceptile. La sangre se escurría por el hierro afilado, cayendo en el suelo. Houndoom miró la escena y una ira cegadora lo invadió. Ese hijo de puta, ese maldito hijo de mil puta había herido a su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Mewtwo miró divertido la expresión de los demás, Suicune y Raikou iban a entrar en la batalla pero...

- Tú...- murmuró Houndoom con una ira inmensa.

- ¿Quieres ser el siguiente...?- cuestionó.- ¿... o acaso ese de allí debe ser el siguiente?- volvió a cuestionar, ésta vez mirando a Tyranitar.- Tal vez tenga que hacerlo con tu Maestro.- puso el pie en el pecho del Pokémon verde y jaló el tubo de hierro, causando un quejido de dolor por parte de Sceptile.

- Te voy a... te voy a...

- ¿Perdón? No te escuché.- se burló pisando la herida de Sceptile.

- ¿Houndoom?- Damien se hizo un poco atrás, jamás había visto a Damien tan furioso antes, ya hasta le daba algo de miedo.

- Te... ¡TE MATARÉ!- Mewtwo no supo si fue por el grito de Houndoom, o si había sido una casualidad, pero un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza. En ese momento, llegaron algunos Pokémon enemigos, y sonrió al notar que no estaba sólo.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a-?

Como si de un rayo se tratace, Houndoom arremetió contra todos y cada uno de sus enemigos, desgarrandolos con sus garras, arrancándoles partes de sus cuerpos con sus dientes, derramando sangre en todo el suelo. Mewtwo se apartó de Sceptile temeroso, viendo asombrado la sed de sangre que brillaba en los ojos de ese Pokémon. Sceptile y Tyranitar no daban crédito a lo que veian, Damien estaba en estado de shock ante esa reacción tan nueva en su Pokémon, el pobre rubio menor se había abrazado a Espeon del miedo, recibiendo también un abrazo por parte de Damien, Gregory miraba todo horrorizado, Shelly tuvo que apartar la mirada, los únicos que miraban todo inexpresivos eran Raikou y Suicune porque de alguna forma entendían lo que le sucedía a Houndoom.

El Pokémon seguía mutilando y matando a todo Pokémon que lo atacara, y cuando ya no quedó ninguno, se volteó a ver a quien en realidad tenía deseos de asesinar. Los ojos del Pokémon ahora se tiñeron de un rojo sangre más vivo, con los dientes chorreando sangre, las garras manchadas del mismo líquido vital. Soltó un rugido desde el fondo de su garganta, que a todos les pareció el sonido más atemorizante del mundo. Corrió hacia Mewtwo, mordiendole el brazo y clavándole sus colmillos profundamente.

- ¡Argh!- gimió adolorido.- ¡Suéltame!- empezó a golpearle la cara con su mano libre, lastimándose debido al durísimo cráneo que el Pokémon tenía.- ¡Que me sueltes!

Los golpes de Mewtwo continuaron hasta que finalmente Houndoom lo soltó, alejándose un poco. Aprovechando el momento, alzó vuelo y huyó lo más lejos que pudo de Houndoom. Éste quedó sumamente molesto, dando vueltas en óvalos como una fiera enjaulada, hambrienta y golpeada. Tenía ganas de más, quería seguir matando hasta saciar su sed de sangre, por eso clavó su vista en el grupo de chicos. Sceptile y Tyranitar habían conseguido arrastrarse junto a su Maestro mientras toda la matanza pasaba. Miraron un poco asustados la forma en que Houndoom se acercaba a ellos.

- Houndoom...- llamó Damien.- Detente.- pero Houndoom no escuchaba, sólo se acercaba más a ellos.

- Yo me encargo.- anunció Suicune dando un paso al frente.

- ¡No!- protestó Damien, poniendose de pie al instante.- ¡No puedo permitir que le hagas daño!

- Noticia de última hora, morenito, él si quiere hacernos daño.- dijo Shelly preparando una Pokéball por si era necesario.

- Yo lo detendré.- Damien caminó dos pasos pero Pip lo detuvo.

- ¿Estas loco? ¡No podrás hacerlo!

- Lo siento, Phillip, pero debo detener a mi Pokémon, es mi responsabilidad.- siguió avanzando al tiempo que Houndoom seguía con intenciones asesinas. Se detuvo mientras él seguía avanzando y se puso de cuclillas, sonriendo dulcemente.- Hey, amigo, cálmate un poco, ¿si? Estás enojado, lo sé, pero debes calmarte.

Houndoom se detuvo unos segundos, a un metro de distancia del moreno, mirandolo fijamente. Damien sonrió triunfante, pensando que lo había logrado calmar su ira, pero se equivocó. Houndoom saltó sobre él, atacándole directo al cuello; Damien se defendió agarrandole las mandíbulas con las manos y trató de apartarlo.

- ¡H-Houndoom, cálmate! ¡Éste no eres tú, reacciona! ¡Soy yo, Damien Thorn!- lo apartó lo suficiente como para poder incorporarse y abrazarlo por el cuello, tratando de ver si así reaccionaba.

Houndoom trataba de liberarse clavándole las garras al cuerpo del moreno, lanzando potentes Flamethrowers en todas direcciones.

- ¿¡Recuerdas cuando saliste del Huevo Pokémon! ¡Yo te vi nacer! ¡Soy casi como tu padre, maldita sea! ¡Reacciona! ¡Por Arceus, reacciona!- se abrazó más al cuello del Pokémon.

Le desesperaba que Houndoom no se calmara, y lo peor era que parecía ir peor, tampoco sabía qué lo calmaría. Ya estaba por perder la esperanza de recuperar a su mejor amigo cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza. Sonrió y le acarició suavemente el cuello al Pokémon, sabiendo que eso lo estaba irritando más, pero se aclaró la garganta para que su voz saliera mejor.

- Tu amistad así sin más... desde hace tiempo tú me das... amigos van y vienen más no tú y yo...- el movimiento de Houndoom comenzó a tranquilizarse, parecía funcionar.- Y aunque nunca lo hemos dicho, hay algo que sabemos bien tú y yo... Los dos siempre unidos podemos seguir, y nada nos separará. Yo te aseguro que quiero insistir, que por una eternidad esas es la verdad, unidos vamos a seguir. Siempre encuentro un extra en ti, tratando de ayudarme a mí, en las buenas y en las malas es así. Los dos siempre unidos podemos seguir...

- ... y nada nos separará...- finalizó Houndoom, dejando de moverse y apartando sus garras. Se apartó tranquilamente de Damien, mirándolo arrepentido.- Damien...

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- le dolió ver esa mirada tan arrepentida, con tanto sufrimiento, además de todas las magulladuras que Mewtwo le había causado.- Mírate, estas todo golpeado, así de feo no le gustarás a Espeon.- trató de bromear.

- Dudo que a Espeon le guste un asesino como yo.- masculló bajando la vista, furioso consigo mismo.

- Houndoom, tú no-

- ¡Mira lo que hice!- dijo retrocediendo un poco y mirando por sobre su hombro la gran cantidad de Pokémon muertos en el suelo.- Soy un asesino. Tengo... tengo que quitarme éste repulsivo olor a sangre de encima, tengo que irme.

- ¡Eifie! (¡Houndoom!)- llamó Espeon, saltando de los brazos de Pip. Houndoom no quería voltear a verla, no quería ver su expresión, así que sólo se marchó.

Gregory y Shelly llevaron a Sceptile al Centro Pokémon en funcionamiento más cercano, Pip ayudó a Damien a caminar y Tyranitar aseguró que podría caminar sólo y sin ayuda. Houndoom no apareció en toda la noche.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Estaba sentado en su sillón giratorio y viendo cada monitor seriamente, y con una copa de vino tinto en su mano mientras que estaba apoyado en la otra. Según lo que le habían informado el Team Aqua y Team Magma ya estaban atrayendo mucho la atención y la persona que abriría la caja saldría pronto de su escondite para defender el mundo y lo demás. Nadie entendía sus verdaderas razones del por qué hacía esto, pero prefería que fuera así. Toda la habitación estaba en un completo silencio y una profunda oscuridad, sólo rotos por el sonido y la luz de los monitores encendidos, pero él sabía que no estaba sólo.

- Ya, puedes salir de ahí. Puedo sentir que estás aquí, no debes esconderte.

- No has cambiado en nada.- una joven encapuchada salió de las sombras junto a los monitores y se paró entre ellos y el hombre.- Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo... ¿Cuánto más o menos?

- ¿Quieres el número exacto?- preguntó el sonriente, ella asintió.- Exactamente cuatrocientos años, nueve meses, una semana y tres días.

- Siempre fuiste bueno calculando números, y más si era algo relacionado con el tiempo. Después de todo... ése se suponía que era tu trabajo.

- ¿Tú no deberías estar por ahí repartiendo ADN?

- Pues... supongo. Pero ahora me interesa otra cosa. ¿Por qué escondes tu rostro y tu cuerpo de todos? ¿Te avergüenza?

- No me avergüenzo, sólo creo que no es normal.

- ¿Qué tenemos de normal nosotros, Eric? ¿Crees que somos normales todos nosotros? Fuimos elegidos para algo y tú debes aceptar lo que se supone debes aceptar y no estas aceptando.

- Yo jamás pedí ser como Celebi.- se puso de pie, dandole un sorbo a su vino.- Sólo mírame y mírate. Yo tengo dos alas que escondo bajo mi ropa y dos antenas que disimulo con mi cabello, además de que mi pelo castaño creció y tiene verde en las puntas. Tú, eres como Mew. Tienes cola rosa, tiernas orejitas rosas y mechones rosas en tu cabellos. Ahora, yo te pregunto, ¿por qué nos eligieron para esto?- la chica sólo guardó silencio.- Nos eligieron para poder evitar que algo saliera mal, ¿recuerdas?

- Nos eligieron para cuidar que no hubiera conflicto entre los humanos y los Pokémon. Somos los mediadores entre humanos y Pokémon, debemos mantener la paz entre ellos, no fomentar la violencia. Tu te estas desviando de ese camino.

- No, ellos no hicieron eso.- sentenció acercándosele un poco.- Ellos arruinaron nuestras vidas. Yo antes tenía una familia, amigos, una pareja... pero cuando vinieron y me dijeron 'Hey, te elegimos para que seas un mitad Celebi y mitad humano, estarás condenado a vivir la vida eterna sin poder amar y verás morir a tu familia.', pero ahora cambiaré eso. Verás, si yo logro capturar a los Pokémon Legendarios y manejarlos a mi antojo podré manipularlos como quiero, así podré volver a mi vida normal.

- No, no, no Eric, estas delirando.- ella le puso una mano en el hombro.- Recuerda a BlackFox, siempre te apoyaba en todo y trataba de mantenerte feliz. ¿Qué crees que diría si te viera ahora? ¿Crees que te diría que lo que haces es correcto?

- No menciones su nombre ante mí.- Eric se apartó para alejar el contacto.- Ya murió para nosotros, murió.

- No murió, trató de hacer lo que creía correcto y fuiste tú quien acabó con su vida.

- Yo no le hice nada. Fue a meter las narices y trató de cruzar los destinos de esos jóvenes hace cien años, pero no funcionó y todo se fue a la mierda cuando descubrieron lo que hizo, dándole la condena de vivir en un muñeco robótico en forma de Lugia.

- Lo hizo para tratar de detenerte.

- Podría haberme detenido si quería, tenía muchísimo más poder que yo.- admitió a regañadientes.

- Sólo quiero advertirte algo, Eric Cartman.- habló la chica seriamente.- Deten lo que estas haciendo porque se te irá de las manos.

- Me arriesgaré a lo que sea.- hubo unos momentos de silencio, en los que la chica sólo negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

- Siempre igual... Pero bueno, si eso es lo que quieres... nos veremos en algún momento.- la chica sólo se volteó y desapareció. El joven sólo se quedó unos segundos de pie y volvió a sentarse, tomando otro trago de vino.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Lograste algo, hermanita?- una joven se macia de un lado a otro en la rama de un árbol. Tenía dos largas antenas azules que le llegaban a la base de la espalda, unas joyas incrustadas en su pecho y sus ojos bordeados por un amarillo fuerte.

- Ay... No, no lo logré.- negó la chica derrotada.

- Oh... Qué mal... No puede ser, debemos hacer algo.- la chica bajó ágilmente del árbol y caminó junto a la chica encapuchada.- No te pongas mal, ya veremos cómo devolverlo al lado bueno.

- Ese no es el problema.- la chica se detuvo de repente.

- Pero...

- Esto es demasiado, tenemos que buscar a-

- No.- sentenció la chica de azul.

- Pero...

- No vamos a recurrir siempre a su ayuda, ¿verdad? Debemos hacer cosas por nosotras mismas.- le sonrió tiernamente y se le acercó para tomarle la muñeca.- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a la playa! ¡Quiero refrescarme!

- Tú siempre quieres refrescarte...

- ¡Claro! Por algo soy Manaphy, el Príncipe del océano, ¿verdad?

- Tú tendrías que ser Phione...

- Soy Manaphy y se acabo. ¡Ahora vamos!

**Sheza****: Bueno! Pues ya quedó colgado éste capítulo! Veremos si les gusta el que colaré la semana que viene si es que Kyuubi no sale del hospital ese xD posiblemente ya salga porque hace unos minutos me llamó y dijo 'SACÁME DE ACÁ BOLUDAAAAA!' típica expresión argentina xD y bueno, llegamos hasta aquí! Veamos si adivinan quiénes son las dos chicas nuevas! Por cierto, con Kyuubi hace unos días estuvimos pensando en qué personajes de anime se verían reflejados los personajes de South Park... y algunos salieron! Aquí se los dejo, recuerden quitarle los asteriscos!**

- Gregory: El nombre de éste personaje es Colonello y pertenece al Manga/Anime "Katekyou Hitman Reborn!" Lo elegió Kyuubi más que nada porque se parecen muchísimo y la verdad que Colonello es un poquito revolucionario como Gregory xD ht*tp*:/*/2*.b*p.*bl*og*sp*ot*.c*om*/_*r5*SR*aD*xl*s6*c/*Sc*q8*uI*kh*Me*I/*AA*AA*AA*AA*AV*w/*NS*P4*s0*r3*fu*8/*s3*20*/c*ol*on*el*lo*_b*y_*Qa*sh*qa*i.*pn*g

- Este podría ser Cartman con un par de kilos menos, debido a los planes que hace y la mente maligna que tiene xD Se llama Ligth (se pronuncia Raito) 'Kira' Yagami (es i'm gay al revés xD!) y es del Manga/Anime "Death Note". ht*tp*:/*/b*ro*ws*e.*de*vi*an*ta*rt*.c*om*/?*qh*=&*se*ct*io*n=*&q*=l*ig*th*+y*ag*am*i#*/d*1n*xm*6d

- Cuando Kyuubi pensó en Craig como de dieciocho se acordó de él, de Kouji Minamoto del Anime "Digimon Frontier". Tiene diez años y yo lo hago parecer de 18... wow xD sería Craig con pelo largo mierda xD! ht*tp*:/*/b*ro*ws*e.*de*vi*an*ta*rt*.c*om*/?*qh*=&*s*ec*ti*on*=&*q=*ko*uj*i+*mi*na*mo*to*#/*d1*qh*sb*x

- Éste es Kyle, sabemos que no se parece mucho porque éste chico, Gaara del Desierto, del Maga/Anime "Naruto" tiene el pelo liso y Kyle lo tiene enrulado... Pero, vamos! Hay pocos chicos lindos que tengan pelo rojo y para nosotras Gaara para mi es muuuy sexy xDDDD ht*tp*:/*/b*ro*ws*e.*de*vi*an*ta*rt*.c*om*/?*qh*=&*se*ct*io*n=*&q*=g*aa*ra*#/*de*7w*9c

- Wendy! No puedo evitar pensar en Wendy como Kagome Higurashi, del Manga/Anime "InuYasha" xD es que para mi se parecen mucho xD ht*tp*:/*/b*ro*ws*e.*de*vi*an*ta*rt*.c*om*/?*qh*=&*se*ct*io*n=*&q*=k*ag*om*e#*/d*pt*pw*z

- Christophe se me vino como un pequeño Flash cuando me puse a ver Sakura Card Captor... O sea, se parece muchísimo a Touya Kinomoto, hermano mayor de Sakura! Pero también se parece mucho a Ranma de "Ranma ½", no creen xD? De todas formas lo dejo como Touya xD ht*tp*:/*/b*ro*ws*e.*de*vi*an*ta*rt*.c*om*/?*qh*=&*se*ct*io*n=*&q*=t*ou*ya*#/*dq*5o*4k

**Hasta ahora queda así, luego veremos qué hacer con los demás personajes xD! Si no pueden ver las fotos díganlo!**


	14. BlackFox reaparece, Última Medalla

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Sheza****: La gente muchas veces debe lamentar la pérdida de personas que quiere mucho...**

**¿?****: Afortunadamente éste no es el caso :D!**

**Sheza****: Así es! Después de unos pocos días en el hospital, les presento... a la nueva Kyuubi! *aplaude***

**Kyuubi****: Hola gente! Gracias por sus reviews anteriores y su apoyo! Como diría el Renegado Fantasma de Medabots: Desafortunadamente para alguien no me quisieron en el Infierno! Estoy de vuelta muajaja! Y soy como un Chamán de Shaman King, cada vez que vivo una experiencia cercana a la muerte, mi poder espiritual se hace más fuerte!**

**Sheza****: Eso no es lo mismo que y Saiyain de Dragon Ball?**

**Kyuubi****: Misma idea, otro poder.**

**Sheza****: De todas formas... ya me hice ilusiones de quedarme con tu fanfic TwT**

**Kyuubi****: Te ilusionaste por nada ^^ De verdad les gustó que Houndoom fuera tan agresivo? Bueno, gracias porque la verdad pensé que a muchos no les gustaría, que les gustaría más un Houndoom así tranquilito, sin violencia... Comportamiento completamente contrario a cualquier Houndoom pero bueh xDDDD Disfruten la lectura y ya saben, dejen reviews!**

**Día** **14****:**

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Damien viendo a Sceptile, que salía de la sala de urgencias con todo el hombro y parte del pecho vendados.

- Estoy bien. ¿Y Tyranitar?

- Él está bien, fue a buscar unas Berrys para ti.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo estoy bien.- Damien se pasó una mano por el pecho, que por debajo de la ropa estaba vendado debido a las uñas que se habían clavado en su cuerpo.

- ¿Y Houndoom?

- No tengo idea, sólo se fue y no apareció en toda la noche. Pero estoy seguro que está bien.- dijo con una triste sonrisa.

- Tú quieres mucho a ese Houndoom, ¿verdad?- preguntó Pip apareciendo detrás del chico moreno.

- Si, es... parte de mi familia. Cuando me dieron su huevo yo me encargué de cuidarlo.

- ¿Te dieron su huevo?

- Si.

**- FlashBack -**

_Tenía como seis años y en ese momento aún vivía en Johto. Había huido de casa y no pensaba volver jamás, así que sobreviví toda mi vida robando y como podía. Un día recuerdo que me metí en el bosque, muy mala idea si no tienes un Pokémon, y entonces se me apareció un Ursaring. No pensaba huir, claro que no, así que me enfrenté a ese Pokémon con palos y piedras. Como esperarás, no fue muy efectivo, así que terminé en el suelo muy fácilmente._

_- ¡Flamethrower!- unas abrasadoras llamas cubrieron a Ursaring, obligándolo a huir para salvar su vida. Cuado vi quién me salvó mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho. ¡Era BlackFox, la leyenda más grande en todo Johto!- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó._

_- S-si, estoy bien.- dije poniéndome de pie como si nada me hubiera pasado._

_- Pues...- se acuclilló frente a mi y pasó su mano derecha rápidamente por mi pecho, estómago, cabeza, piernas y brazos.- ... parece que tu costilla rota, los golpes en el estómago, brazo derecho con una fisura y ese golpe en tu cabeza no dicen lo mismo.- su mirada era seria, pero me hipnoticé por sus ojos. Eran muy raros. Eran verdes amarronados con ciertos puntitos naranjas en ellos. Me ruborizo al saber que me quedo babeando de esa forma y aparto la mirada._

_- L-lo siento._

_- Tú también tienes lindos ojos.- dijo con una leve risita._

_- ¿Enserio? Porque mis padres los odiaron.- dije cruzándome de brazos._

_- Eres un niño solitario, ¿eh? Bueno, creo que podremos solucionarlo.- se incorporó y se dirigió a su Pokémon, un enorme Charizard de mirada amenazante. Se subió a su cuello y me miró.- Vamos, ven. No te preocupes por Charizard, puede parecer amenazador pero es un buen chico._

_Me acerqué un poco y le tendí mi mano para que la tomara, jalándome y subiéndome al cuello del Pokémon. En menos de lo que esperaba, ya nos encontrábamos en la otra punta de Johto, viendo una enorme manada de Houndooms y Houndour. Había unos nidos con varios Huevos Pokémon, pero la mayoría ya estaban saliendo. Pregunté si acaso capturaría uno, pero BlackFox negó. Señaló un nido donde ya todos habían nacido, excepto un huevito solitario. La madre trató de moverlo un poco y ver alguna reacción pero lo abandonó al notar que ya no nacería. Esperamos un poco hasta que toda la manada de Pokémon se fue y bajamos._

_- ¿Qué haremos aquí?- pregunté siguiendo sus pasos._

_- Buscaremos tu primer Pokémon. Dijo tomando el Huevo Pokémon que habían abandonado. Era negro, tenía un cráneo en la parte superior frontal y dos rayas blancas en la parte trasera._

_- Ese Huevo Pokémon lo abandonaron porque no nació, seguro ya no sirve.- dije yo mirando el huevo con algo de asco._

_- ¿Eso crees tú?- se acercó el huevo a la oreja y luego me lo dio a mí.- Escúchalo._

_- Está bien.- tomé el Huevo Pokémon entre mis manos y lo puse contra mi oído. Cerré los ojos para escuchar algo y no escuché nada, iba a dejar de parecer un tonto intentando escuchar algo que no existía cuando un suave palpitar sonó. Abrí los ojos impresionado e incrédulo.- ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...?_

_- Siempre hay Huevos Pokémon que tardan en nacer y son abandonados. Esos Pokémon nacen y se valen por su cuenta hasta crear su propio grupo o manada. Quiero que cuides de ese Huevo Pokémon y que lo entrenes bien, ¿ok?_

_- Lo haré sin dudarlo.- asentí yo._

_- Ahora te daré algo más.- del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un collar con una cruz al revés, el mismo que tengo ahora, y me lo colocó alrededor del cuello.- Llévalo contigo._

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- Confía en mí y hazlo._

_Yo me quedé mirando la cruz inversa curioso, sosteniendo el huevo con el otro brazo. Cuando levanté la vista nuevamente BlackFox y su Pokémon se habían ido, dejándome allí sólo. Traté de buscar un camino al pueblo más cercano y lo encontré. Allí pasé un tiempo hasta que Houndour nació del Huevo Pokémon. Luego, el resto ya lo sabes. Crecí y me hice un recuperador._

**- Fin FlashBack - **

- Yo lo vi nacer, crecer, evolucionar, luchar... Es de mi familia.- habían estado hablando mientras salían afuera, al parque que tenía el Centro Pokémon.

- Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que va a estar bien.- Pip tomó tiernamente la mano del moreno, reconfortándolo.- Te aseguro que pronto se recuperará.

Phillip le sonrió con ternura causando que un fuego quemara el pecho del moreno, lo cual no pudo resistir. Le tomó de la nuca y lo besó apasionadamente, exaltando al rubio. Pip trató de separarse pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo y se abrazó al cuello del moreno, le encantaba ese beso, esa voracidad, la forma en que la lengua de Damien se abría paso por entre sus labios y recorría esa húmeda cavidad. Manteniendo su mano en la nuca del rubio, llevó la otra hasta su cintura para sentirlo más cerca de su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, dejando un par de marcas en él, y sus manos iban a recorrer el cuerpo de Pip por debajo de su ropa. Damien sentía que nada podría interrumpir eso... Un chorro de agua helada le dio directo en la espalda, haciéndolo separarse del rubio.

- ¿¡Qué carajo, Sceptile!- gruñó furioso, viendo a su Pokémon que tenía una manguera en la mano.

- Sólo hice lo correcto.

- ¿¡Lo correcto para quién!

- Para ellos.- Sceptile señaló a su izquierda, Damien y Pip también, allí había un par de niños de unos cinco o seis años, mirando la escena asombrados. Pip se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y Damien quería que la tierra lo tragara.- Así que... ¿Seguro querían seguir?

- Señor, ¿por qué le mordía el cuello al rubio?- preguntó uno de los niños.

- Eh... P-porque... eh... ¡Miren, un Dialga!- señaló por detrás de los chicos, y cuando éstos voltearon, Damien tomó la mano de Pip y salió corriendo hacia el interior del Centro Pokémon.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Vamos, Kenny.- el pequeño rubio miró hacia atrás, viendo que el otro estaba muy agitado.

- Siento... que muero...- dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

- Ya falta poco, escalamos la mitad.- Butters miró al frente y siguió trepando la montaña.- Sólo faltarán veinte kilómetros, no es mucho.

- ¿N-no podemos... pasar por el túnel?- siguió arrastrándose para tratar de trepar, deseando que Arceus pusiera una escalera eléctrica y así poder subir sin problemas.

- No, de ésta forma podremos entrenar también nuestros cuerpos.

- ¿Cuántas veces... escalaste esto?

- Hum... Me quedé en las cuarenta.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡Bromeas!

- No bromeo. La gente que vive en Johto desde hace está acostumbrada a éste tipo de condiciones. Muchas personas que se mudan aquí sufren bastante tratando de adaptarse. Trata de verle el lado positivo, al menos podremos disfrutar de la vista en la cima.

- ¿Por qué no le pedimos a Mew que nos ayude?

- Porque sería arriesgado. Imagínate si alguien nos ve, podría causar problemas.

- Si, y de los grandes.- ambos muchachos se espantaron, dando un pequeño respingo. Voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz y vieron a una joven allí. Estaba con las piernas cruzadas, un codo sobre su rodilla y su cabeza descansaba en su mano. Tenía una sonrisa radiante, unas marcas rectangulares que salían desde el borde inferior de sus ojos, un sombrero bastante extraño que eran tres puntas con un papelito azul cada uno, sus vestimenta era casi toda amarilla con gris opaco.- Lo siento si los asusté.- se disculpó.

- ¿Q-quién eres?- preguntó Kenny recuperando un poco el aliento.- ¿Acaso eres tú la voz que nos habló antes?

- ¿Voz?- la chica estaba confundida.- Oh, lamento decir que no tengo idea de qué hablas.

- Entonces podrías decirnos tu nombre.

- ¿Puedes deducir mi nombre?- preguntó traviesa.

- Pues... Pareces un Jirachi...- comenzó Butters.

- Un Gijinka Jirachi.

- ¿Qué significa 'Gijinka', Kenny?

- Significaría 'Forma humana de'. En éste caso, Gijinka Jirachi es Forma humana de Jirachi.

- Un gran razonamiento, muy práctico obviamente... Pero no me llamo así.

- ¿No te parece un poco tonto andarse disfrazando de Pokémon?

- ¿Quién dijo que esto es un disfraz? ¿Y si te dijera que soy un Jirachi de verdad?- la chica se puso de pie, poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

- Si fuera así cumplirías cualquier deseo.- Butters ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con recelo. La chica sonrió y asintió.- Ok, te haré una prueba. Deseo que estemos al otro lado de la montaña.

- ¿Sólo eso? Está bien.- alzó la mano y, con sólo un chasquido de sus dedos, los tres fueron transportados al otro lado de la montaña que supuestamente Kenny y Butters debían bajar. Ambos chicos se miraron impresionados, causando una estruendosa risa por parte de la chica.- ¿Ahora si me creen?- se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla.

- N-no prueba nada.- cortó Kenny.- Digo, tranquilamente podrías haberle dicho a tu Pokémon Psíquico que lo hiciera.- la muchacha rodó los ojos y bufó molesta.

- Pide otra cosa más difícil entonces, algo que un Pokémon no te puede dar.- Butters iba a hablar pero la chica lo detuvo.- Excepto si tiene algo que ver con tu hermana, en ese caso tendré que negarme.

- ¿Tú también... sabes de ella?

- Por supuesto. _Nosotros_ sabemos todo.

- ¿Pero quiénes son? Tenemos muchas dudas y no contestan ninguna, queremos respuestas.- exigió McCormick.

- Oh, Kenneth...- la joven vestida de amarillo movió el dedo índice de un lado al otro de forma negadora.- ¿Acaso no puedes esperar una simple respuesta? Si quieres que alguien te diga las cosas como son, debes encontrar a BlackFox.

- Eso será imposible.- dijo el rubio menor.- Desapareció hace unos años, luego de ganar la Liga Pokémon y el Frente Batalla de Sinnoh. Nadie más volvió a saber sobre su ubicación, se borró de la faz de la Tierra.

- Eso es lo que tú crees.- corrigió la chica.

- ¿Qué?

- Que haya desaparecido de los medios no significa que haya desaparecido de la Tierra. Para que vean lo buena que soy, los llevaré ante The Boss, ante BlackFox.- una vez más chasqueó los dedos y ellos aparecieron en otro lugar. Era un enorme salón algo oscuro, iluminado por algunas antorchas, las gotas hacían eco por todos lados y había también una enorme cortina azulada precedidas por unos cuatro escalones largos.- Aquí estamos.

- ¿Aquí está BlackFox?

- Precisamente. BlackFox, ¿puedes salir por favor?- pidió la chica dando unos pasos a la cortina.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de traer gente desconocida aquí?- preguntó mientras salía por detrás de la cortina y dejaba a su cuerpo ser iluminado por unas antorchas. Traía exactamente la misma ropa que hacía unos años usó y, no sólo eso, también parecía estar de la misma edad que cuando desapareció. Miró con sorpresa a los dos jóvenes y soltó una risita.- Leopold Stotch y Kenneth McCormick. Me da gusto encontrarlos.

- BlackFox, la mayor leyenda de todo Johto y entrenador o entrenadora Pokémon con más fama y reputación del mundo está frente a mis ojos...- se maravilló Butters.

- ¿Han venido aquí por algo en especial?- bajó los escalones y quedó frente a los chicos, a un par de metros de ellos.

- Queremos preguntarte quién era la voz que nos habló en la cueva, cómo saben de mi hermana, qué es eso de una _Sentencia_ y... cómo es que esa chica tiene poderes de Jirachi.

- No sé quién será esa voz; ella nos lo dijo, la pequeña Marjorine, es extraño que no estuviera aquí ahora; _Sentencia_ será algo que matará a todo ser humano en la faz de la Tierra y... Jirachi la eligió para llevar su poder.- contestó cruzándose de brazos.

- Nee BlackFox, ¿no crees que sería mejor esperar a las demás antes de decirles?

- No, creo que está bien así. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

- Espera, no contestaste bien a las anteriores.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Leopold?

- La verdad. Queremos saber qué mierda está ocurriendo.- Kenny avanzó unos pasos hacia BlackFox, que ni se inmutó por la acción.- ¿Es cierto que algo nos destruirá?

- ¿Qué cambiaría si te lo dijera?

- Al menos así sabremos lo que pasará.

- Pues si, el Fin del Mundo vendrá y será inevitable...- hubo un corto silencio.- ... ¿O tal vez no?

- ¿Quieres decir que podemos evitarlo?

- El Día que todo pase, habrá una gran explosión de energía en Mt Coronet, que se expandirá por todo el mundo y arrasará con toda vida humana. Al ser energía del Mundo Pokémon, los Pokémon no se verán afectados, al menos no si estan a más de cien metros del lugar. Para evitar que la energía explote, debe haber otro tipo de energía que haga un equilibrio en el lugar. ¿Se imaginan qué energía debe ser?

- Si hay energía Pokémon, debe ser energía humana.

- Precisamente, Kenny. Un grupo de humanos, no más de veinte personas, deben usar toda su energía para evitar que eso pase... pero...

- ¿Pero...?

- La energía debe ser completa, no parcial.- terminó la chica Jirachi.- O sea que los humanos deben morir para dar toda su energía.

- Pero es ilógico.- protestó Kenny.

- Piénsalo: se salvan millones de vidas a cambio de veinte. Yo creo que está bien.

- No, no lo está. ¿Crees que está bien hacer eso?

- Es un precio muy pequeño por nuestros pecados, ¿no crees?

- ¿Pecados?- preguntaron Kenny y Butters a la vez.

- Nosotros usamos los recursos de la Tierra, usamos a los Pokémon para hacer nuestra vida más fácil, los hacemos luchar contra otros para fortalecerse. Groudon creó la Tierra que pisamos, Kyogre creó el Océano donde nadamos y Rayquaza creó el bello firmamento que nosotros contemplamos. Arruinamos la Tierra usándola sin medir consecuencias, contaminamos el océano tirando todos los desperdicios que hacemos sin considerar el daño, nublamos el cielo con nubes tóxicas que poco a poco van contaminando el aire. Por eso, cuando el fenómeno del Sol Negro inicie...

- ¿Qué es eso del Sol Negro?- preguntó Kenny. BlackFox sólo miró a Butters, dándole una sonrisa a través de su máscara.

- El Día del Sol Negro... fue algo que pasó hace miles y miles de años, que se inició en Johto. Un día Ho-Oh, cansado de que los humanos no mostraran agradecimiento al habernos creado el Sol, decidió que usaría el calor del Sol para que una ola terrible de calor castigara a los humanos. Lugia, queriendo defendernos, usó la Luna que él creó para tapar el Sol y detener la ola de calor. Habló con Ho-Oh y con los humanos, llegando a un acuerdo que todos accedieron. Ho-Oh seguiría haciendo que el Sol brillara con fuerza durante un mes cada mil años y Lugia protegería a los humanos con la Luna, sólo si todos y cada uno de los seres humanos agradecía a los Pokémon Legendarios por todo lo que hicieron.

- Exacto Butters. Ése evento se llevará a cabo dentro de cuatros meses, sin embargo, Lugia ésta vez no nos protegerá.

- Espera.- interrumpió Kenny.- Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces todo la población...- Kenny se mordió el labio inferior.

- Pero eso también afectará a los Pokémon.

- No, mi amor. Los Pokémon están diseñados para poder resistir cambios climáticos extremos durante un tiempo, tienen más resistencia que los humanos.

- Pero si van a acabar ya con los humanos, ¿por qué hacen eso de la _Sentencia_? ¿Acaso hay posibilidades de que todo falle y podamos salvarnos?

- No estoy seguro... ¿Cuál es la forma más rápida de atrapar un Pokémon? ¿Cuándo está en perfecta salud o cuando está débil?

- Bingo.- canturreó BlackFox. Ambos rubios se miraron entre ellos, preocupados. BlackFox los miró y luego sintió algo recorrerle el cuerpo, miró nuevamente a la chica Jirachi y suspiró.- Aunque... Si van a donde habita Lugia, lo atrapan y lo convencen de ayudarles... Puede que lo hagan. Deben llevar esto.- BlackFox les lanzó una Masterball con un extraño collar en él.- Ese collar está rodeado por el Alma de un Lugia que falleció hace mucho tiempo, el primero de todo para ser exacto.

- ¡Espera!- la joven Jirachi interrumpió, avanzó unos pasos y ubicándose entre los rubios y BlackFox.- ¡BlackFox, esa información es clasificada! ¡Tenemos prohibido decirles esas cosas! ¡Las reglas dicen que no puedes decirles nada de-!

- ¡Cállate!- exigió BlackFox mirando con furia a la chica, que retrocedió y volvió a su lugar.- Llévalos allí.- ordenó.

- Como quieras. Síganme.- les dijo a los chicos, que la siguieron sin rechistar pero con cuidado.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Día****25****: (Faltan 101 días para el Sol Negro)**

- ¡V-vamos, Jolteon! ¡Usa Thunderbolt!- el pequeño Pokémon verde corrió hasta acercarse al enemigo, pero éste fue más rápido y lo esquivo.

- ¡Pidgeot, vuela y usa Air Slash contra Jolteon!- Pidgeot alzó sus alas y formó una esfera entre ellas, lanzándola contra Jolteon, pero lo esquivó.

Tweek y compañía ésta vez estaban de vuelta en Viridian City, luchando contra Green, el Líder del Gimnasio, y última batalla seria que tendría hasta retar al Alto Mando de la Liga Pokémon. Anteriormente había estado de viaje y muchos pensaron que había desaparecido para no volver, pero la Asociación Pokémon justificó su desaparición y luego volvió. Green era el Líder de Gimnasio más duro en toda la región de Kanto, y vencerlo era verdaderamente un gran desafío. Tweek hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, a Green le quedaban dos Pokémon y a él también.

- Mmm... Bueno, creo que es hora de un cambio. ¡Pidgeot, vuelve aquí!- el Pokémon volvió a su Pokéball sin rechistar y aceptó el cambio.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer?- se preguntó Stan acariciando a su Vulpix.

- No sé, pero piensa sacar a su último Pokémon.- Craig estaba junto a Lucario, preocupado por el estado que presentaban tanto Jolteon como Tweek.- El stress está cayendo mucho sobre los dos y no sé cuánto resistirán.

- Yo creo que Tweek ganará, tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad y podrá ganar. Pero me pregunto qué Pokémon tiene Green...

- ¡Prepárate para ver a uno de mis mejores Pokémon, Tweek! ¡Sal, Arcanine!

El Pokémon liberado por Green tenía un pelaje color naranja con rayas negras, una cola anaranjada, casi color blanco, tenía una especie de crin del mismo color que su cola que iba desde por encima de su nariz hasta el final de su cuello, también tenía melenas en sus patas, envolviendo o por debajo de sus rodillas, su hocico estaba cubierto por pelo anaranjado y llegando a cubrirle todo el pecho, casi llegando al estómago. Era un Pokémon muy hermoso y majestuoso.

- Wow, es muy bonito.- elogió Lucario con una sonrisa.

- ¿Kyle?- el moreno menor miró a su amigo, que parecía en shock mirando al Pokémon.- ¿Te encuentras-?

- ¡Es hermoso!- gritó llamándole la atención tanto a los que estaban a su lado como a los que estaban luchando.- ¡Mira cómo brilla su pelo! ¡Y sus colmillos, parece que es bastante mayor! ¡Pero míralo! ¡Es hermoso!

- Hum... ¿Craig?

- Oh, lo olvidé. Kyle enloquece con los Pokémon como Arcanine, Charizard y Rapidash.

- Oh, bien. ¿Pero por qué no se portó así con Blain que tiene Pokémon así?

- Eso podrías decírmelo tú... Tú te lo llevaste todo el día.- Craig miró al otro con algo de odio, que aumentó un poco al ver el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

- No hicimos nada, absolutamente nada.- Stan volvió la vista hacia el campo de batalla, pero estaba mintiéndole a Craig.

**- Mini FlashBack - **

_- ¿Qué querías, Stan?- el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, pero sonrió con ternura al moreno. Su Infernape jugaba con el Umbreon del muchacho de cabello negro alegremente en la hierba._

_- Eh... Yo... B-bueno...- Stan se sacó su gorrito azul y rojo, revolviéndose un poco el cabello.- Quería... yo quería..._

_- Stan...- el pelirrojo le puso ambas manos en los hombros.- Relájate, ¿si? Con todos los nervios que tienes no vas a poder decir nada._

_- Es que es algo importante..._

_- Pues anda, dilo de una vez.- Stan sólo desvió la vista, nervioso, y Kyle rodó los ojos.- ¡Vamos, dilo! ¡Ten valo-!_

_Stan jaló a Kyle por el cuello de su abrigo y lo besó profundamente, apresándole los labios. Kyle soltó un leve gemido, pero no se resistió y se abrazó al cuello del moreno, entreabriendo un poco sus labios y cerrando los ojos para dejar que Stan profundizara el beso. Umbreon abrió la boca de impresión al ver tal escena, e Infernape sonrió con felicidad. El moreno fue empujando al pelirrojo hacia atrás, dejándolo contra un árbol completamente acorralado. Hubieran seguido de no ser por la falta de aire, pero iniciaron otro beso apasionado._

**- Fin Mini FlashBack - **

- Bueno, sigamos con nuestro duelo, Tweek. ¡Arcanine usa Extreme Speed!- Arcanine corrió a gran velocidad hacia Jolteon, preparándose para darle el golpe final, pero Tweek no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

- ¡E-esquívalo y s-súbete a su espalda!- Jolteon esquivó el ataque se las ingenió para tomarlo de la cola y así trepar a su espalda.

- ¡Arcanine, quítatelo de encima!

- ¡Thunder W-wave!

Jolteon se aferró con sus garras a la espalda del Pokémon e hizo que varios rayos recorrieran su cuerpo, enviándolos a Arcanine y paralizándolo casi por completo. Parecía haber funcionado hasta que Arcanine rodó sobre su espalda y Jolteon terminó en el suelo. Trató de levantarse pero cayó nuevamente, derrotado.

- ¡Jolteon ya no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es Arcanine!- anunció el juez levantando la mano hacia el Pokémon Legendario (N/A: En los videojuegos y en el anime, por la majestuosidad de Arcanine, su especie se nombró 'Legendario'. Lo que no es lo mismo que los Pokémon Legendarios como Mew, Darkrai, Lugia, Celebi, etc.)

- Oh, no... ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Kyle preocupado.

- El único Pokémon que le queda a Tweek es Charmeleon.- Craig se llevó una mano al mentón.

- Pero ayer a la noche fueron a entrenar y Tweek parecía algo shockeado... Me pregunto si habrá pasado algo.- Stan dejó que Kyle sostuviera a Vulpix en sus brazos un rato.

- ¿Te rindes?- preguntó Green con una sonrisa.

- J-jamás, ngh.

- Entonces, vamos, dame tu mejor golpe.

- Es-está bien.- Tweek sacó su última Pokéball y miró fijamente en su interior. El Pokémon dentro de ella asintió con seguridad. Tomó una inspiración profunda...- ¡Sal...!- ... y luego lanzó la Pokéball.- ¡... Charizard!

Charizard tenía la figura de un dragón naranja erguido en sus robustas patas traseras, brazos con afiladas garras, dos poderosas y enormes alas con el interior color verde azulado, un largo cuello, estómago color crema y una gruesa y poderosa cola que, como sus preevoluciones, tenía una llama en el final.

- ¡Chaaaaar!- rugió soltando un Flamethrower.

- Un... Charizard...- murmuró Stan con asombro.

- Ya veo... Ayer vino así porque su Pokémon logró alcanzar la última etapa evolutiva.- sonrió Craig.

- Woah... Es genial... Mira esa llama en su cola...- Kyle señaló la llama en la cola de Charizard, que era enorme.- Seguro que pelear junto a Tweek fue un gran apoyo y esfuerzo en las batallas para evolucionar.

- ¡Vamos, tú puedes! ¡Pártele ese pico!

- Joven Stan, le sugiero que se calme o lo sacaran de aquí.- calmó Lucario.

- Un Charizard... Interesante... ¿Pero podrá contra Arcanine? ¡Usa Flare Blitz!- el cuerpo de Arcanine se envolvió en fuego rojo y embistió contra Charizard, que estaba inmóvil en su lugar.

- ¡R-resiste ahí!- Charizard extendió sus garras y resistió el ataque de Arcanine, clavando sus patas en el suelo semi-arenoso para evitar ser movido.- ¡Dragon Claw!- la garra derecha de Charizard se envolvió en una luz blanca y la usó para golpear a Arcanine y mandarlo a volar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Arcanine?- Arcanine asintió pero estaba algo lastimado por haber hecho un Flare Blitz y por recibir el ataque de Charizard.- Bien, usa Extreme Speed para ubicarte detrás de él. Aunque sea muy grande, no es muy rápido.

La batalla estubo reñida unos momentos, como ambos eran Pokémon tipo Fuego, los ataques no eran tan efectivos y dañinos como deberían. Todo estaba muy empatado, pero Arcanine terminó cayendo rendido ante el cansancio. Como era de esperarse, su último Pokémon iba a ser Pidgeot, al que usaría para derrotar a Tweek. Por otra parte, Charizard ya estaba muy cansada por el combate, algo que la hacía enojar más puesto que sus compañeros habían derrotado ya a casi todos los Pokémon, derrotando dos Pokémon cada uno. No podía rendirse ahora, debía ser fuerte y luchar, tampoco podía decepcionar a Tweek.

- Charrr...- movió sus alas, levantando algo de polvo, para mostrar que estaba bien.

- Ésta será la batalla que defina todo, Tweek. Asegúrate de dar un buen combate para no decepcionarme.

- N-no lo haré, ngh.

- ¡Muy bien, Pidgeot, acabemos con esto rápido! ¡Usa Air Slash!- tal como hizo con Jolteon, Pidgeot voló alto y con sus alas hizo una esfera, lanzándola hacia Charizard. La esquivó con facilidad, pero...- ¡Usa Return!- Pidgeot se acercó con rapidez a Charizard y lo golpeó directamente con su cuerpo.

- ¡Charizard!

- Esa pequeña está en problemas.- murmuró Craig.- Return es más fuerte cuanto más fuerte sea la amistad con el entrenador... Y parece que la de ellos es muuuuy grande.

A Charizard le costó bastante reponerse de ese ataque. Levantó la vista y logró moverse lo suficiente para esquivar otro Air Slash, pero no escapó del segundo. Trató de levantar vuelo pero sus alas ahora estaban dañadas y no podía moverlas. ¿Qué iba a hacer Tweek? Ya se le acababan las ideas.

- Ríndete, Tweek.- dijo Green cruzándose de brazos. Su Pidgeot sobrevolada por encima del campo de batalla.- Si no lo haces ahora, puedes causarle daños irreversibles a Charizard. Un buen entrenador sabe cuándo retirarse.

- Y-yo...- Tweek bajó la vista y lo meditó unos segundos. ¿Y si tenía razón? Estaba por devolver a Charizard a su Pokéball cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, haciéndolo temblar, y un ruido lo desconcentró.

- ¡!- un rugido por parte de Charizard lo hizo alzar la vista. Charizard lo miraba con decisión, indicándole claramente que no iba a rendirse ni a dejarse vencer, que no había evolucionado para nada.

- Charizard... Ngh... ¡E-está bien! ¡Vamos!

- ¿Seguirás peleando? ¿Acaso no te importa la salud de tu Pokémon? ¡Como quieras! ¡Vamos, dale tus mejores golpes, Pidgeot!

Repitió los movimientos anteriores, pero ésta vez Charizard no se iba a dejar ganar, iba a esperar la orden de su Maestro. El ataque venía cerca, cada vez más cerca, hasta que casi podía sentirlo rozando su nariz. Kyle se llevó una mano a la boca, Craig aguantó la respiración, Lucario se tapó los ojos al igual que Vulpix y Stan le gritó a Tweek que reaccionara. Charizard no se movió, como toda una Charizard ella era muy orgullosa y leal a su Maestro sabía que Tweek encontraría la forma de ayudarle.

- ¡F-fire Blast, Flamethrower!- ordenó.

Charizard no lo vaciló y lanzó un Fire Blast, una estrella de fuego que chocó contra el Air Slash para contrarrestarlo y esfumarlo, luego lanzó un Flamethrower para darle de lleno a Pidgeot, a una distancia sumamente corta. Escuchó a Tweek ordenarle usar Dragon Claw, lo cual hizo unas cuantas veces, usando ambas garras. Finalmente lo acabó Fire Fang seguido de otro Flamethrower a corta distancia. Pidgeot cayó derrotado a unos pocos pasos de Green, que miraba impactado la escena.

- Vaya... Muy bien hecho Pidgeot, debes estar orgulloso.- le dijo al devolverlo a la Pokéball.

- ¡Siiiiii! ¡Lo hizo!- gritó feliz Stan.

- Yo sabía que el joven Tweek lo haría.- aseguró Lucario.

- ¿Por qué te tapaste los ojos entonces?- preguntó Craig divertido.

- Hum... P-por nada.

- ¡Yo sabía que lo haría! ¡Los Pokémon Fuego son los mejores!- sonrió Kyle mientras jugaba con Vulpix.

Tweek se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, mirando a Charizard, incrédulo. La Pokémon Llama se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro con su hocico. El rubio nervioso pareció despertar de su trance y se abrazó a su compañera, calmando sus temblores lentamente. Le acarició el cuello con delicadeza y dio unas suaves palmadas, felicitándola.

- Char...- murmuró Charizard, sonriendo y separándose del rubio.

- Fue un gran combate, Tweek.- elogió Green mientras se le acercaba.- Debo decir que tu Charizard parece muy bien entrenado.

- E-es 'ella'.- corrigió Tweek.

- ¿Enserio?- Green abrió los ojos impresionado.- ¡Vaya! Y pensar que es más fácil encontrar un macho... Bueno, como sea. Aquí tienes la medalla. Ésta es la última medalla de Kanto.- le entregó la Medalla Tierra.- le mostró una medalla parecida a una hoja verde claro, que en la punta tenía cinco hexágonos de verde más oscuro.- Con ésta medalla, cualquier Pokémon te obedecerá sin rechistar, además de que es el último fragmento de tu boleto de entrada a la Liga Pokémon.

- M-me alegro, ¡gah!

- Sin embargo, la ceremonia recién empezará dentro de unos siete meses, creo que tienes tiempo suficiente para entrenar.

- G-gracias.

- No hay de qué. Ahora, es mejor que lleves a todos tus Pokémon al Centro Pokémon. Necesitan un descanso.- el rubio asintió.- Oh, y otra cosa. Intenta capturar algún Pokémon tipo Agua y alguno tipo Psíquico. Vendría bien para equilibrar tu equipo.

- S-si, gracias.

- Te llevaré a ti y a tus amigos a un lugar que uso para pescar, será divertido.

Tal y como Green había dicho, llevó a los jóvenes por un camino que llevaba al océano (obviamente habían llevado a los Pokémon al Centro Pokémon), donde habrían muchos Pokémon para que pescara. Green le dio una SuperCaña a Tweek, pero el pequeño niño no sabía usarla. Green vio a Craig de reojo y le pidió que le ayudara con la caña mientras buscaba la carnada. Craig tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas y le enseñó a tener la caña, tratando de que el rubio no notara el rubor en sus mejillas, y éste a su vez trataba que el mayor no viera el suyo propio.

- ¿Ves? Es así. Luego, cuando sientas que el Pokémon tira del anzuelo, jalas con todas tus fuerzas.- explicó suavemente.

- Ngh, s-si.- asintió el rubio sosteniendo firmemente la caña. A Craig se le hizo gracioso sentir el cuerpo tembloroso del rubio tan cerca.

Kyle vio la escena, pero no sintió celos ni nada de lo que era esperado. Al contrario, se sintió... ¿feliz, satisfecho? Era extraño porque supuestamente seguía... Oh, vamos, deja de mentirte a ti mismo, Kyle. Si, él ya no amaba a su mejor amigo, ahora amaba a Stanley. Sacudió la cabeza por ese pensamiento. ¿Qué rayos? Él no podía enamorarse de Stan, no debía, no estaba permitido, era... imposible. Se sintió terriblemente mal al ver que Stan lo miraba, sonriente, con mucho amor. Apartó la mirada ruborizado, sintiendo que todo se iba a ir al carajo.

Craig aspiró profundo y la fragancia de Tweek llegó a su nariz. Era una fragancia dulce, con mezcla de café, con algo de azufre producto de estar con Charizard. Cada vez que lo tenía cerca podía sentir un olor distinto. Jolteon, Absol, Lucario, Mismagius, Gengar, Growlithe, Kangashkan, Ponyta, y la lista sigue, pero siempre tenía un pequeño aroma a un Pokémon nuevo, demostrando que no le importaba el Pokémon que fuera. Esa forma en que Tweek trataba a todos los Pokémon sin tenerles miedo a ninguno era cautivante, muy atrayente para Craig... sin mencionar esos labios. Se cacheteó a si mismo en cuanto eso cruzó su mente, no podía pensar en eso, no señor. Pero cuando lo veía tomar café y relamerse los labios, o dándole un tierno beso a sus Pokémon, o sonreía... maldita sea, era demasiado adorable. Por Arceus, si no despejaba su mente de esos apetecibles labios, lo tomaría por los hombros y le comería la boca. Se separó del rubio y lo dejó pescar tranquilamente.

- Bueno, déjame advertirte algo.- dijo Green ubicandose a su lado.- Ésta práctica lleva mucho tiempo y paciencia, debes estar quito y sin moverte, así el Pokémon se creerá el truco y morderá el anzuelo.- explicó.

- S-si, gracias.- se acercó un poco a la orilla del mar. A diferencia de otras zonas, éste era uno de los lugares que no tenía playa, o sea que era tierra y pasto junto al océano. Llevó la caña de pescar hacia atrás y luego la movió por sobre su hombro para que la tanza se desenrollara y fuera más lejos.

- Ahora, hay que esperar.- Stan se tiró al suelo, recostándose contra un árbol. Kyle se sentó a su lado y Craig al otro lado del moreno menor. Green se quedó sentado en una roca, tomando un poco de agua.

Pasó un rato largo, en los que Tweek hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que la caña se moviera con sus temblores, pero nada picaba. El rubio pensó que sería una mala idea y que ya debería dejar de hacer lo que hacía. Pero luego reaccionó que no debía darse por vencido, porque un Maestro Pokémon no hacía esas cosas tan cobardes, por eso fijó su vista seriamente en el horizonte y esperó. Esperó y esperó hasta que...

- ¡A-algo picó!- exclamó poniéndose de pie y jalando la caña.

- ¡Rápido, enrolla la tanza!

- Ngh...- Tweek hizo lo que le dijeron, pero parecía que la presa le iba a dar mucha pelea. Stan, Kyle, Craig y Lucario ayudaron al rubio, luego se les unió Green. Pronto empezaron a ver que algo se estaba acercando a la superficie.

Con un último jalón, el Pokémon salió a la superficie. Era...

**Kyuubi****: Kakuyuugouro nisa tobikonde mitai to omou!**

**Sheza****: Eh? En español por favor -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Inculta que nunca ha escuchado Vocaloid, lo que dije fue 'Quiero sumergirme en el reactor nuclear'**

**Sheza****: ... Y eso tiene sentido porque...?**

**Kyuubi****: No critiques a alguien que puede borrarte la partida de tu puto jueguito de NDS ^^**

**Sheza****: Mejor me callo ._.**

**Kyuubi****: Con respecto a lo que dijo Chocobollo... Te juro que no me veo a Mole como Ryoga. No tengo nada en contra de Ryoga, él es muy lindo y violable y también es así de aventurero y todo pero... es demasiado estúpido xD y se parece demasiado a mi. Yo creo que me pierdo en el baño de mi casa TwT**

**Sheza****: Y lo más triste, es que es verdad xD**

**Kyuubi****: Vete a la mierda T-T**

**Sheza****: Creo que estamos olvidando algo...**

**Kyuubi****: Si! Agradecer a todos por sus reviews y su paciencia! Prometo que no volverá a pasar :D**

**Sheza****: Cuídate mejor -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Si, si, como sea -.-**

**Sheza****: Te voy a estar vigilando ¬¬***

**Kyuubi****: No eres mi mamá!**

**Sheza****: A tu cuarto!**

**Kyuubi****: Pero-!**

**Sheza****: A-tu-cuar-to!**

**Kyuubi****: Mala T-T *se va***

**Sheza****: Bueno, un saludo muy grande a todos! Aquí abajo hay un maravilloso botón que dije 'Review this chapter' presiónalo y participarás por un concurso de un millón de dólares! Nah, mentira! Pero eso si. Dejen sus apuestas para saber de qué sexo es BlackFox! Hombre o mujer? Tiren sus apuestas :D!**


	15. Secuestro

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi****: Me da flojera escribir algo por acá y Sheza hoy le tocó cuidar a sus hermanitos xD Sólo agradezco sus reviews y les pido que disfruten xD**

Lo que Tweek había pescado era...

- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- preguntó Craig sin despegar la vista del Pokémon.

- Es...

- ¡Un Gyaradooooooos!- Stan salió corriendo, gritando desesperado, odiaba a esos Pokémon. El Gyarados pareció darse cuenta del rechazo que tenía Stan hacia él y se soltó de la caña para perseguirlo aunque sea por unos pocos metros.

- ¡Cuidado Stan!- Craig se lanzó contra el menor y lo tiró al suelo antes de que el ataque Hydropump de Gyarados lo golpeara.

- ¡Por Arceus! ¡Te debí haber dado la caña equivocada!

- ¿C-cómo s-se vence ngh, a G-Gyarados?- preguntó Tweek mientras todos iban a refugiarse entre los árboles.

- Pues... por la espalda... ¿Por qué lo...?- contestó Green. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hacer una pregunta, Tweek ya corría hacia el Pokémon.- ¡Oye, espera!

- Creo que sé lo que quiere hacer.- apoyó Craig escondiéndose tras una roca.- ¡Necesitamos un tipo Hierba!- Craig sacó la Pokéball de Shaymin.- ¡Sal, Shaymin! ¡Usa Magic Leaf!

- ¡Muy bien!- por debajo del arbusto que Shaymin tenía en la espalda, salieron varias hojas con forma de C luminosas y fueron a dar contra Gyarados, sin causarle el mínimo de daño.

- ¡Gyaaaaaar!- rugió furioso al ver que lo atacaban.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Gyarados es Tipo Volador Secundario!- regañó Marsh.

- ¡Bueno, lo olvidé! ¡Hay más de 493 Pokémon distintos y más de 17 tipos distintos! ¡Nadie se los recuerda todos!

- ¡Y-yo si!- acotó Tweek. (N/A: Y yo :3)

- ... Bueno, casi nadie.

- ¡Woah! ¡M-Maestro Craig!- gritó Shaymin mientras corría hacia el moreno. Éste extendió sus brazos hacia el Pokémon para que saltara a sus brazos y buscara refugio, al tiempo que Gyarados lanzaba ataques sin control.

- ¿Dónde está Tweek?- preguntó Kyle mirando a todos lados.

De repente, Gyarados comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, como queriendo liberarse de algo. Todos estaban confundidos hasta que notaron el por qué de esa reacción: Tweek estaba aferrándose a la espalda de Gyarados, tratando de escalar por ella. Lo vieron con una Pokéball en la boca, probablemente la de Jolteon o alguno más.

- O ese niño es muy valiente, o es un kamikaze estúpido.- dijo Green.

- Hay que ayudarlo.- propuso Kyle.

- Bien, ustedes vayan y yo me quedaré aquí a ver.

- Stan, no me digas que te asusta un pequeño Gyarados.- se burló Craig.

- Desde que uno casi me asesina cuando era niño, si.- confesó.

- ¡Tweek está luchando ahora para capturar ese Pokémon, tú no te vas a quedar aquí sin hacer nada!- Craig tomó al chico por el cuello de su abrigo, sacudiéndolo un poco.- ¡Ahora sal y pelea!- lo arrojó fuera del refugio de árboles y rocas, a la vista de Gyarados.

- Eh...- Stan levantó la vista y vio al Gyarados a los ojos. Se puso de pie y retrocedió.- Lindo Gyarados, muy lindo. Tienes unos dientes enormes, ¿sabes?- Gyarados se le acercó amenazante, Stanley retrocedió.- ¿Por qué no mejor pruebas en hacer una dieta? Ya sabes, comer plantas y berrys en lugar de Pokémon y humanos...

En eso, Tweek salta de la cabeza de Gyarados y Stan logra atraparlo con sus brazos, justo antes de que una terrible descarga eléctrica cubra completamente a Gyarados, lastimándolo. Era Jolteon, que se había agarrado a la cabeza del Pokémon y ahora estaba usando su Thunderbolt para causarle un daño muy efectivo. Gyarados, al ser Tipo Agua y Volador, era sumamente débil contra el Tipo Eléctrico. Una vez débil, Jolteon volvió con su Maestro, que lanzó una Pokéball para atrapar a Gyarados. El Pokémon luchó un poco dentro de la esfera, pero finalmente quedó atrapado.

- S-si... ¡A-atrapé a G-Gyarados!- cantó tomando la Pokéball y saltando de alegría.

- Vamos a celebrar.- propuso Kyle con una sonrisa, todos asintieron y fueron al Centro Pokémon.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Y por qué no hablas con ella?- dijo Pip con una sonrisa. Houndoom ahora estaba pasando por una crisis emocional y estaba dispuesto a cortarse un cuerno sólo para poder tener una mera pizca de valor para hablar con Espeon.

- No puedo.- dijo con resignación.- Desde aquel incidente aún no le he hablado... Tengo miedo de que ella me tenga miedo...

- Pero no lo sabrás hasta que no intentes hablar con ella. Debes ser valiente, trata hablar con ella. A conozco bien, ella es muy comprensiva y valiente. No va a tenerte miedo.

- Yo soy tipo Siniestro Secundario, puedo derrotarla fácilmente.

- Yo le enseñé maneras en las que podría patearte el trasero.

- Bueno...- Houndoom miró a Pip algo asustado, imaginándose siendo apaleado por un Pokémon Psíquico y, peor aún, hembra. Se levantó y caminó un par de pasos.- Voy a hablar con ella.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Hola?- contestó Craig tomando su PokéGear, escondido detrás de un árbol.

- Hola, querido amigo. Quería decirte que debes traerlo ya mismo, el jefe se hartó de esperar.

- No puedo llevarlo aún, no puedo. Si quieren que lo haga, esperarán hasta que yo-

- No me hables en ese tono Noirette. Serás el criminal más buscado y misterioso junto con tu amiguito BloodRose, pero siguen teniendo el mismo nivel de mando que yo.

- Está bien, Token. Dime qué quieres.

- Trae a ese chico, Tweek, a Sinnoh. Probaremos si él de verdad tiene el Alma de Plata como crees tú.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que lo lleve?

- Secuéstralo, engáñalo, no me importa. ¡Tráelo o sino terminaré por ir yo mismo! Ya estoy muy molesto, no me enojes más. Te esperamos.- y colgó.

Craig suspiró, derrotado. ¿Cómo haría que el joven fuera con él? Tendría que engañarlo. Habló con Kyle un rato antes y le dijo la situación, éste asintió algo triste y Craig creyó saber y entender el por qué. El pobre Kyle se había enamorado de Stan al igual que Craig de Tweek. Mierda, esto iba a ser difícil. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Mintieron. Mintieron lo mejor que pudieron, diciendo que tenían que viajar a Sinnoh por un asunto de suma importancia y porque necesitaban ayuda, pero claro está Marsh no era idiota y notaba esa mirada de sutil culpa y tristeza en el pelirrojo. Por eso cometió el error de negarse hasta que le dijeran la verdad. Craig trató de convencerlo, pero no funcionaba porque ese brillo de culpa en los ojos verdes de Craig lo delataban. Suspiró derrotado, ya sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

- Kyle, vamos.- dijo Craig poniéndose de pie, Kyle hizo lo mismo y sacó a su Staraptor y Honchkrow. Kyle subió a Honchkrow y se negó a ver al moreno Marsh.- Lo lamento.- dijo Craig antes de golpear a Stan en el estómago.

- ¡S-Stan!- Tweek trató de correr hacia su amigo, pero el Yanmega de Craig apareció delante de él, usando Hypnosis y durmiéndolo al instante. Antes de que cayera al suelo, Craig lo tomó en brazos y se lo dio a Kyle para que lo llevara.

- T... T-Tweek...- llamó Stan agarrándose el estómago.

Tanto Infernape como Lucario volvieron a sus Pokéballs, obligando a Jolteon a volver a la suya. Umbreon trató de detenerlos pero no pudo. Craig subió a la espalda de Staraptor y devolvió a Yanmega a su Pokeball. Le dio una última mirada a Stan, que fijó su vista borrosa en Kyle. Lo vio con una mirada que le transmitía todo lo que sentía, el odio, la traición, la tristeza, el rencor... Stan apretó los ojos cuando los vio despegar, tratando de retener las lágrimas, sintiéndose impotente. Sintió a Umbreon lamerle un poco las mejillas, tratando de consolarlo, levantó una mano para acariciarlo. Sintió el rostro de Umbreon también húmedo, pero no sólo por las lágrimas, sino también por la sangre que derramaba el corte en su mejilla.

- Mierda...- murmuró, levantándose un poco.- Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! ¡Mierda!- golpeó el suelo con su puño, se hubiera lastimado a no ser por su guante.- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- preguntó al aire.- N-no puedo... Tweek... se lo llevaron... ¿Qué hago?- sintió que alguien le mordía la mano, así que la apartó al instante y miró a su Umbreon algo confundido.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- ¡Breon breon! Breon breon umbreon. ¡Umbreon breon! (¡Es obvio! Ir en su rescate. ¡Debes rescatarlo!)- dijo Umbreon dando un saltito en su lugar.

- Pero no sé dónde fueron...

- (Si lo sabes, fueron a Sinnoh.)

- ¿Y cómo sé que no fue un engaño?

- (Tenemos que ir e intentarlo al menos. No podemos dejar que se lo lleven sin luchar. ¡No puedes perder la esperanza! ¡'La esperanza es lo último que se pierde', eso es lo que tú decías de niño! Yo creo que ahora debes tomar tu consejo y hacerlo realidad. ¡Hay que luchar!)- Umbreon corrió unos metros hacia Viridian City.

- ¿Pero cómo haré para llegar allá? ¡No puedo! Golduck sabe usar Surf pero sin las medallas...

- ...- Umbreon bajó la vista pero entonces notó algo en el suelo. Era un pequeño objeto con forma parecida a un corazón rosa. Era... ¡Era la Medalla Alma, la que te da Sachiko cuando le ganas! Umbreon tomó la medalla con su pequeña boquita y se acercó a Stan para dársela.

- La Medalla Alma... Ella... Te deja usar Surf fuera de combate, ¿verdad?- tomó la Medalla con la mano que no tenía en su estómago y frunció el ceño.- Muy bien. ¿Listo para la aventura, Umbreon?- el pequeño asintió feliz. El moreno se puso de pie como pudo y avanzó lentamente. Golduck salió de la Pokéball por su propia cuenta y ayudó a Stan a caminar. Iba a rescatar a su amigo, cueste lo que cueste.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Eh?- Shelly se llevó la mano al estómago, sintiendo una pequeña molestia en él. La imagen de su hermano le cruzó fugazmente por la mente, preocupándola.

- ¿Sucede algo, Shelly?- preguntó Christophe mientras fumaba su cigarrillo y miraba unos papeles que Pip le había dado.- ¿Te agarró indigestión por la comida?- se burló con una sonrisa, que se esfumó al verla preocupada.- Oye, enserio, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó.

- Nada, es sólo que... Algo le pasó a Stanley...- miró fijamente la taza, pensando lo ocurrido con su hermano.- Me pregunto qué mierda le pasó a ese idiota.

- ¡Chicos, prepárense!- dijo Gregory.- ¡Ya casi sale el barco a Sinnoh!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Butters, rápido. ¿Acaso no tienes equilibrio?- se burló el rubio mayor mientras caminaba por el tronco caído de nueve centímetros de ancho.- Pensé que tenías equilibrio.

- S-si, pero... Al m-menos cuando caminaba en árboles tenía a... Mew estaba conmigo...- dijo.- "Ahora se hace el genial cuando no podía ni escalar una simple montaña..."- pensó haciendo un pequeño puchero. Notó a su novio detenerse, voltear a verlo y tomarlo por la cintura.

- Bueno, ésta vez estoy yo y no Mew. ¿Acaso no prefieres estar conmigo?- preguntó rozándole los labios con los suyos propios.

- B-Butters...- suspiró el rubio.

- Interesante.- habló una voz. Ambos chicos voltearon sus cabezas y vieron que detrás de Kenny había una joven de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, ojos cafés, remera azul claro, bermudas amarillas, medias blancas y zapatillas del mismo color.- Hola.- sonrió.

- Hola.- dijo algo molesto Kenny.- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó con el mismo tono.

- Sólo quise decir hola.

- Genial... "Ésta está loca."- pensó el chico de naranja, alejándose un poco.

- ¡Miren ésta cosita tan linda!- la chica tomó a Butters de la muñeca y lo jaló, sacándoselo a Kenny, y abrazándolo.- ¡Eres tan tierno! ¡Provoca comérselo! ¡Eres muy lindo!

- Oye, déjalo.- protestó Kenny algo molesto.

- Tranquilo rubiecito, no te lo voy a robar mucho.- miró a Butters con una sonrisa y lo notó algo pálido.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada. Se dio cuenta que el chico estaba con los pies en el aire, sólo sostenido por la chica.- Oh, lo siento. Te asuste.- lo dejó en el tronco del árbol, donde poco a poco empezó a recuperar los colores.

- Oye...- dijo de repente Kenny.- ¿Acaso no te conozco?

- ¿Eh?- la chica ladeó la cabeza.- Mmm... Pues no creo, es la primera vez que veo una cosita tan linda.- dijo revolviéndole el cabello a Butters.

- G-gracias.- el pequeño rubio se ruborizó un poco, pero tenía que admitir que su pareja tenía razón: a él también se le hacía conocida esa chica.- ¿Y cómo te llamas? ¿Vives en éstas islas?

- Claro que no vivo en éstas islas, sólo estoy aquí de paso. Y mi nombre es Fernanda. ¿Ustedes son...?

- Yo soy Kenny y él es Butters

- Mucho gusto chicos. Bueno, si no les importa, tengo que recoger algunas cosas de la isla antes de volver a Sinnoh. ¿Y a ustedes qué les trae por aquí?

- Nosotros vinimos a capturar a Lugia.- contestó Kenny.

- Wow, entonces les deseo suerte porque es casi imposible de encontrar. Tengo una idea, ustedes me ayudan ahora a buscar los objetos que quiero y yo les ayudo a buscar a Lugia.

- Me parece bien.- aceptó Butters con una sonrisa.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Descanza, Golduck.- dijo Stan acariciándole la cabeza a su exausto Pokémon.- Nadaste muchísimo y muy rápido desde Kanto hasta aquí, contra viento y marea, te mereces un descanzo.- devolvió al Pokémon a la Pokéball, sacando la de Umbreon.- Bueno Umbreon, es hora de buscar. ¿Qué lugar piensas mejor que es para empezar?

- Breon... ¡Breon breon!- miró para todos lados y exclamó feliz viendo un árbol bastante alto.

- Si, tienes razón.- rebuscó en su mochila unos binoculares y se los colgó al cuello.- Voy a subir.- se sacó la mochila y la dejó junto al árbol, sacándose los guantes para trepar mejor. Agradeció las mil veces que Shelly lo perseguía para golpearlo y él huía subiéndose a un árbol. Llegó hasta una gruesa rama, que parecía ser dos ramas en una debido a una superficie para pisar de ochenta centímetros. Se puso los binoculares e intentó observar algo.- A ver... Hay una ciudad por allá... No está muy lejos, a un kilómetro... Hay otra por allá pero está lejos, como a seis kilómetros... ¿Y esa casa de allí? Se había preguntado Stan.

- Es una casa abandonada.

El terrible grito de Stan pudo haberse escuchado hasta a diez kilómetros de distancia, y el susto lo hizo caer de la rama. Un par de ramas amortiguaron un poco el golpe, pero eso no evitó que le doliera horriblemente. Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad, viendo que la persona que lo había asustado ahora estaba junto a él. Era una chica de cabello castaño y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, unas gafas de montura, camiseta rosa sin abotonar y revelando una remera amarilla por debajo, unos jeans azul marino ajustados y sandalias marrones. La miró y frunció el seño, molesto y extrañado por una apariencia tan primaveral cuando hacían ocho grados de temperatura.

- Lo siento. ¿Por mi culpa te caíste?

- No, claro que no.- dijo Stan con sarcasmo, levantándose.- ¡Disfruto mucho cayendo al suelo y casi matándome!

- Sabes que eso es peligroso, ¿verdad?- Stan retuvo las ganas de ahorcarla. Si ya estaba de mal humor, esto no lo mejoraba mucho. Había pasado horas persiguiendo un rastro que no sabía si existía, ni tampoco si Tweek de verdad estaba aquí en Sinnoh o no.

- Ya, no importa.- caminó un poco adolorido hasta su mochila y la tomó. Se volteó para preguntarle a la chica indicaciones pero ya no estaba.- ¿Dónde...?

- Aquí estoy.- dijo susurrándole al oído.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡No hagas eso!- gritó llevándose la mano al corazón, sintiendo que tal vez le daría un infarto.

- Ay, vamos, como si no aceptaras un pequeño ¡Un Umbreon!- exclamó ella acercándose al Pokémon, que la miró algo confundido.- Es tan lindo.- la chica le acarició la zona de la barbilla, tal como se le hace a los gatos.

- Breon breon.- Umbreon bajó las orejas y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, disfrutando la caricia.

- A los Umbreon generalmente no les gusta que los acaricien pero el tuyo es especial.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?- preguntó dubitativo.

- Porque yo puedo entender los sentimientos de los Pokémon, puedo leerles la mente y hablar con ellos.

- Si, claro. ¿Sabes que no te creo?

- Para ti, como entrenador de Umbreon, se te hace fácil entender lo que dice Umbreon porque llevas conviviendo con él mucho tiempo, pero para cualquier otro entrenador es un reto entenderlo.

- Demuéstrame que lo que dices es verdad.

- Muy bien. Umbreon, ¿me dirías algo que sólo tú y él saben?- pidió la chica acercando su oído al hocico de Umbreon. El pequeño empezó a murmurar algo al oído de la chica, que soltó una sonora carcajada. Se puso de pie y miró al moreno, sin poder evitar reírse nuevamente.- Eso es algo perturbador...- le dijo a Umbreon, que asintió.

- ¿Y bien...?- preguntó Stan cruzándose de brazos, algo molesto porque la chica se riera.

- Me dijo que cuando tenías cinco años te ponías la ropa de tu hermana y hacías una fiesta de té con tus muñecos y las muñecas de tu hermana.- contó mientras volvía a reír. El color rojo de Stan le ganaría al rojo de cualquier Scizor existente en el mundo. Miró a su Umbreon con ira y a la chica con odio, peor más que nada avergonzado.

- ¡Ya, suficiente!- Stan se puso su mochila y empezó a caminar.- ¡Vamos, Umbreon!

- Oye, espera.- detuvo ella, tomándole por el hombro.- ¿Tienes idea de dónde estas?

- En Sinnoh, es obvio.

- Em... Lamento decirte que estás en Hoenn.- sonrió la chica. Stan se volteó a verla y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. Vio pasar un pequeño Zigzagoon, un Pokémon de pelaje erizado, dividido en franjas de color marrón y crema, una franja negra que cubre sus ojos, patitas cortas y cola corta. Los Zigzagoon habitan sólo en Hoenn... y por consecuencia...

- Mierda...- gruñó.

- Tranquilo, yo te puedo llevar a Sinnoh.- dijo ella.

- ¿Enserio? Necesito llegar hoy mismo si es posible.

- Claro, hay un barco que sale de Slateport City (Ciudad Portual) en una hora.

- No hay tiempo para comprar boletos.

- ¿Boletos?- la chica sonrió traviesa y tomó al chico de la mano.- Jamás dije nada de boletos. ¡Ven!- empezó a arrastrarlo por el bosque, siendo seguido por Umbreon.- Por cierto,- volteó levemente la cabeza para ver al chico.-, me llamo Cristina.

Llegaron a la enorme ciudad. La ciudad poseía una enorme playa urbana, posiblemente la más grande de todo el Mundo Pokémon, pero ahora estaba desolada al hacer frío. La joven paró unos segundos su carrera para ver al horizonte. Parecía muy preocupada pero Stan no tenía idea por qué. Trató de hacer uso de su memoria para saber qué miraba y recordó que en esa dirección estaban las Whirl Islands, lugar donde supuestamente vivía Lugia y que era inaccesible para los humanos y Pokémon a menos que vayas en barco.

- Se acerca...- murmuró.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Stan miró el cielo que se cernía sobre el horizonte y notó unas nubes raras. Eran nubes de tormenta si uno lo mira a simple vista, pero Stan juró ver ciertos tonos violetas en esas nubes, el mar estaba embravecido y mostraba fuerte olas, no llegaban a pasar de un metro, pero parecían peligrosas.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡N-nada de nada!- movió su mano a modo de mostrar que Stan no le diera importancia.- ¡Sigamos!

Una vez más el chico fue arrastrado por la joven que recién conoció y entraron a la ciudad en sí. Tenía un gran mercado a la entrada y estaba algo vacío, cosa extraña para ser el mercado más popular del Mundo Pokémon. A lo lejos divisaron un pequeño estadio donde se realizaban Concursos Pokémon, el enorme y popular Museo Oceánico, y la estación del Ferri donde estaba el barco que los llevaría a Sinnoh. Ella señaló el barco y luego se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios, indicando silencio. Señaló luego a Umbreon, lo que Stan entendió como que lo devolviera a la Pokéball.

- Muévete rápido y en silencio, no te preocupes porque no te verán.- le susurró.

- No entien-

Antes que terminara de hablar, la chica lo jaló hacia dentro del lugar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- No puede ser...- dijo Craig en el lomo de Staraptor.

- Creo que si puede ser.- Kyle aferró un poco más el cuerpo de Tweek al suyo. su mano libre se aferró algo más a Honchkrow.

Había dos Pokémon frente a ellos. Uno era rojo y otro azul. El rojo era Latias, la Pokémon Eón, era blanca con rojo, con brazos largos, dos alas, cuello largo, y dos plumones blancos como orejas, tenía también una parte roja en su cabeza con hexágono en el centro color blanco y daba la apariencia de ser un casco. Junto a ella estaba Latios, el otro Pokémon Eón, que era igual a Latias pero de color azul en vez de rojo y con un círculo en vez de hexágono en la cabeza. Sin embargo, el problema no recaía en qué Pokémon eran, sino en quién los estaban montando. Sobre Latias había una chica y sobre Latios un chico.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hermano.- dijo la chica. La rubia tenía una mirada llena de rencor.

- Lo mismo digo.- respondió el moreno mostrándole el dedo medio.

- Kyle, pasaron varios años desde la última vez que te vi.- el chico sobre Latios tenía cara inexpresiva, sin ningún sentimiento aparente, pero Kyle sabía que era todo lo contrario.

- Tienes razón, Ike. Creciste.

- No me vengas con esa mierda.- farfulló el chico de pelo negro.- Si no hubieras vuelto tu ida una mierda entonces...

- Eso es otra historia que quedará para luego.- cortó Ruby.- ¿Quién es ese chico que llevan ahí?- preguntó señalando al rubio en brazos de Kyle.

- No les importa. Ahora, por favor, queremos que pasar.- Craig sacó un cigarrillo y se lo encendió.- Vamos, quítense.

- Un paso a la vez. ¿Quién es él?- insistió Ike sacando una piedra.

- ¿Piensas que vas a detenernos con una roca?

- Claro que no.- la chica sacó de su bolsillo una botellita pequeña de color celeste.

- ¿Eso es...?

- Si.- dijo Ruby.- ¡Es un Awakening para despertar!- lanzó el objeto hacia Kyle que se preparó para tomarlo con la mano, pero Ike lanzó la roca, rompiéndolo y liberando el líquido al aire. Parte del líquido cayó sobre las mejillas de Tweek, que abrió los ojos de inmediato.

- ¿Q-qué...?

- Mierda.- gruñó Craig.- ¡Kyle, vuélvelo a dormir!

- Si.

- ¡Gah! ¡N-no, ngh! ¡D-déjenme, arck!- el rubio forcejeó con el pelirrojo y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque se aferró al abrigo de Kyle. Por un segundo cruzó su mirada con Craig, sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho invadirle, dibujándosele varias lágrimas en sus ojos. Se distrajo tanto que el pelirrojo logró ponerle un pañuelo húmedo en la cabeza. Sentía que el sueño volvía, pero antes volteó a ver a los dos chicos.- ¡Stan-ley!- gritó haciendo un último esfuerzo para arrojarles una Pokéball de las suyas.

- ¿Stanley?- Ike estaba confundido pero Latios logró atrapar la Pokéball en el aire.- Un Charizard.

- Devuélvannos esa Pokéball.- exigió el pelirrojo acomodando al rubio ya dormido en sus brazos.

- La quieres... Ven por ella.- retó Ike dándole la Pokéball a Ruby.- Un Pokémon puede rastrear a su Maestro si lleva una fuerte conexión con él. Busca a ese chico Stanley y luego has que te guíe hasta él.

- ¿Estarás bien?- preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

- Claro que si.

- Muy bien... ¡Latias, vamos!- Latias asintió y se dio media vuelta.

- Craig, creo que tenemos un problema. Si llegan con Stanley...

- Ya lo sé.- Craig deslizó su mano hacia su mochila y de un pequeño bolsillo sacó un arma.- Ruby, no quiero hacerte daño.

- Claro.- la chica no volteó a verlo.- Ya mataste a un Shaymin inocente que trataba de proteger a su cría que, irónicamente, ahora es tu Pokémon, también hubieron varios casos de asesinatos y robos de Pokémon que seguro tú mataste... ¡Mataste a papá y mamá, ¿acaso crees que me sorprendería que me mataras?- ahora si volteó a verlo.

- Tú...- Craig apuntó el arma a Ruby, preparándose para disparar. ¿Por qué le temblaba el pulso? Maldita sea, él ya había disparado contra muchas otras personas antes, ¿por qué ahora vacilaba? ¡Mierda, había matado a sus padres! ¿Ahora venía a vacilar sólo por su hermana?

**- FlashBack -**

_- Mami, ¿cuándo hablará la bebe?- preguntó un pequeño Craig de seis años._

_- Va a hablar cuando esté lista, hijo. Cuando quiera dirá su primera palabra. Ahora vuelvo, cuídala un rato mientras reviso unas cosas.- la madre dejó a la bebe de ocho meses en la cuna._

_Craig se acercó a la bebe y la miró curioso. Era pequeña, cabello rubio corto, ojitos grandes y cafés, siempre con algún juguete o algo blandito para poder mordisquear. Suspiró suavemente y la bebe fijó su vista en él, sonriendo dulcemente. Craig sonrió de lado y miró para todos lados, sonriendo de forma maliciosa. Fue a buscar a la habitación de sus padres el maquillaje de su madre y luego volvió con la bebe. Trepó para meterse en la cuna con ella y sacó primero el lápiz labial._

_- Hmmm...- dudó unos segundos.- ¿Qué debo poner en tu frente? ¿'Craig manda'? O tal vez... 'Mi hermano mayor Craig es el mejor'...- meditó. La niña lo miraba sonriente y soltó una risita.- ¿De qué te ríes?- Craig dejó el labial a un lado y tomó a la bebe por los brazos e intentó sentarla.- ¿Acaso te parezco gracioso?- la niña volvió a reír y el chico suspiró.- Craig, no sé por qué le hablas a una bebe que no habla.- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta.- Ahora estas hablando sólo, Craig._

_- Caig.- dijo la niña._

_- ¿Qué dijiste?_

_- Caig... Caig, Caig.- la pequeña extendió su manito para poder tocarle la cara. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La pequeña había dicho 'Caig'? No era en sí su nombre, pero sonaba casi igual...- Caig._

_- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- llamó a gritos. La madre entró a la habitación corriendo, asustada por los gritos.- ¡Mamá, Ruby habló!_

_- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué dijo?_

_- Caig.- repitió la niña._

_- Oh, qué ternura. Dijo tu nombre, hijo._

_- ¿Pero por qué el mío?_

_- Pues debe ser porque te quiere mucho o por casualidad.- la madre sonrió. En eso vio que junto a Craig estaba su estuche de maquillaje.- ¿Qué hacías con eso, Craig?_

_- Eh... Bueno, yo..._

**- Fin FlahBack - **

Craig no podía hacerlo, no podía dispararle a su hermana menor, no a ella. Bajó el arma lentamente.

- ¿Craig?- llamó Kyle, preocupado.

- Ruby, aprovecha y vete.- aconsejó Ike.

- Si, ya me voy. Aniki* seguro sabe dónde empezar a buscar. ¡Vamos, Latias!- la Pokémon asintió y salió volando en otra dirección.

- ¿Listos para pelear?- preguntó Ike mirando a los dos jóvenes.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Espeon?- llamó Pip acercándose a su pequeña amiga.- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Eifie ei... Eifie eifie fie ei eifie...

- ¿Qué dice?- preguntó Damien con su mochila colgando de un hombro.

- Espeon dice que siente algo raro, que algo va a pasar pero no sabe qué.- tradujo el rubio menor.

- Es verdad lo que dice. Miren, esas nubes de allá parecen muy raras y se ciernen sobre las Whirl Islands.

- ¿Whirl Islands? Allí es... Ay, no.- dijo Gregory.

- ¿Qué sucede mi amor?

- Es que... Butters me mandó un mensaje diciendo que estaba en Whirl Islands.

- ¿Crees que Butters esté ahí?- preguntó Pip preocupado.

- Espero que-

Un gran estruendo resonó en todas las regiones, causando el sobresalto de todos. Se escucharon los gruñidos, quejidos y llantos de cientos de Pokémon en los bosques, el agua y el cielo. Un Staravia pasó volando por sobre los chicos en un estado parecido a confusión. Calló al mar y un grupo de Carvanha lo devoró rápidamente. Varios Bidoof salieron de los arbustos y corrieron alarmados por entre los jóvenes.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Como hacía siempre, Cartman estaba viendo los monitores cuando Joshua entró y le dejó una buena merienda. Eric sonrió, ese chico era el más fiel sirviente que jamás había tenido y siempre lo trataba con respeto, a diferencia de los zánganos imbéciles del Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua y Team Galactic que ahora estaban bajo sus órdenes. Se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos hasta tomar la taza de chocolate caliente.

- Disfrute su merienda, señor.

- Gracias Joshua. Tómate el resto del día libre.

- G-gracias señor.- el chico iba a retirarse cuando escuchó que Cartman dejaba la taza con fuerza en el escritorio, sin llegar a romperla pero si a derramar un par de gotitas.- ¿Sucede algo, señor?

- Joshua...- Cartman clavó los ojos en el joven, que notó un brillo verde particular en los ojos de su jefe.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Usa transmisión mundial e infórmale a todo el mundo que se refugie en cualquier cueva, casa edificio o granero más cercano y que no salgan de allí por tres horas, que no salgan por nada del mundo.

- ¿P-pero por qué?

- ¡Hazlo ya!- gritó molesto.

- ¡S-si, señor!- Joshua nunca vio a su jefe tan furioso, así que salió rápidamente del lugar y se dirigió a la Sala de Comunicaciones.

Cartman se quedó allí, parado, inmóvil. De repente se volteó, cerró los ojos y llevó ambos dedos índices y medios a su frente, concentrando su energía. Trató de ver lo que ocurría y cuando lo hizo se horrorizo. Una fuerte tormenta eléctrica, la más fuerte de toda la historia, estaba por empezar en menos de diez minutos. Primero Johto, luego Kanto, Hoenn y finalmente Sinnoh y más allá. Apretó los puños, sabía muy bien por qué pasaba esto. Arceus estaba muy conciente de todo lo que pasaba en el Mundo Pokémon y por eso aceleraba las cosas. Si ésta tormenta surtía un buen efecto, no quedaría demasiado para destruir en el Día del Sol Negro, donde habría un calor horrible durante un mes y que mataría a cientos de personas, para finalmente el Día del Apocalipsis, con esa enorme explosión de energía, extinguiría a la raza humana de una vez por todas.

- Esto es terrible.- gruñó pasándose una mano por el cabello.- ¿Qué se supone que pasará ahora?

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ninguno de nuestros protagonistas estaba seguro de qué resultaría de todo esto, pero lo que si sabían era que debían buscar refugio. Tres personas observaron la tormenta con preocupación.

- ¿Estaremos bien en éste refugio?- preguntó Token.

- Supongo que si, yo no sé.- dijo Bebe volteándose a la joven de cabello largo hasta la cintura junto a ella.- ¿Segura que estaremos bien aquí, eh...?

- Llámame Kyuubi. Y sí, estoy segurísima de que si estaremos a salvo. El jefecito dijo que estaríamos bien aquí.- la joven se movía de un lado a otro de manera infantil.

- Qué nombre tan extraño.

- Mira quién habla. Bebe también es un nombre muy estúpido.- atacó.

- ¿Qué dices, mocosa?

- Jajajaja pareces muy vieja cuando te enojes.- rió la chica. La mayor se puso de pie y la miró amenazante.

- ¡Mocosa estúpida! ¡Deja de reírte de mí o te irá mal!

- Bebe, ya déjala.- cortó Token medio sonriente.

- ¿Y tú qué pretendes?

- Yo nada.

- ¡Deja en paz a Onii-chan**!

- ¡Llevas con nosotros tres años y ya tienes el descaro de tomar tanta confianza!

- Bebe déjala, por el amor de Arceus, déjala.

- Argh, eres un idiota, Token.- la chica sólo observó hacia fuera, donde la tormenta estaba por azotar el lugar.

**Kyuubi****: La tormenta se acerca :D! Aclaraciones! Aniki* es una forma de decir 'hermano mayor' pero no de forma fraternal, sino como cariño. Es lo mismo con Onii-chan**.**

**Sheza****: Tú eres mala!**

**Kyuubi****: Sip, estoy con Token y Bebe, soy mala ^^**

**Sheza****: Te voy a vencer entonces!**

**Kyuubi****: Ay, cállate -.- No sé aún si voy a ponerte en el fic.**

**Sheza****: Pero fue mi idea!**

**Kyuubi****: Pero no aportaste ideas xD**

**Sheza****: ... Muérete T.T**

**Kyuubi****: Nop ^^**

**Sheza****: Gracias por querer participar en nuestro fanfic a todos los que les preguntamos :D**

**Kyuubi****: Si alguien más quiere aparecer, dígalo xD**

**Sheza****: Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo wiiiiiiiiii!**

**Kyuubi****: Recuerden dejar sus reviews!**

**Saludos!**


	16. Tormenta

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi****: Jojoooojo dos capítulos otra vez xD Me alegra que les haya gustado mi fic de KennyxRuby... Si quieren, hago otro! Pero me da lástima el pobre Butters D:!**

**Sheza****: Que Butters se muera xD Kenny x Ruby es lo mejor ^^**

**Kyuubi****: Pensé que te gustaba el Bunny...**

**Sheza****: Eso es diferente.**

**Kyuubi****: No es cierto, no lo-**

**Sheza****: Orden Jerárquico!**

**Kyuubi****: ... *Silencio* Otra cosa! Dennis-chan, si lees esto, te digo que actualizo todos los jueves a más tardar viernes! A veces puede que actualice un lunes... pero se los avisaré en el capítulo previo xD Bueno, disfruten!**

- Ugh...- gimió Butters.- ¿Qué...?- miró para todos lados y se encontró en medio de una cueva, con una fogata iluminándola.

- Despertaste.- junto a él estaba Fernanda, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Y Kenny?- preguntó preocupado al no ver a su querido rubio allí.

- Bueno... Estábamos caminando y tú te pusiste ese collar raro que tenías, entonces un rato después varias nubes violáceas se formaron en el cielo, cuando elevaste la vista te pusiste pálido y te desmayaste. Con respecto a Kenny...- la chica cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se acostó en el suelo.- ... Lo mandé a buscar algunas cosas para mi.

- ¿Y tú no fuiste porque...?

- Porque me dio flojera.- contestó simplemente. Sin embargo, vio el rostro de terrible preocupación del rubio y sintió algo de culpa.- No te preocupes, se fue con mi pequeña Furret.

- ¿Y crees que un Furret puede ayudar mucho?

- Los Furret miden 1,80 metros y pesan 32 kilos y medio, yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de atacar un Furret. Además...- la joven sonrió maliciosamente.- Mi Furret sabe usar un ataque de cada tipo, diecisiete en total.

- No creo que sea posible. Ningún Pokémon puede aprender tantos ataques, además de que ningún Pokémon puede aprender cualquier tipo de ataque.

- Mew si. A Mew se le puede enseñar cualquier ataque de cualquier tipo que uno quiera. Puedes hacerlo, además de tipo Psíquico, que se convierta en un Pokémon tipo Agua con todos sus ataques.

- Si, ya lo sé. Eso si se entiende porque Mew tiene el ADN de todos los Pokémon y puede transformarse en cualquier Pokémon que desee.

- No te olvides de adoptar formas humanas y hablar.- terminó la chica.

- No creo que sea posible que-

- ¡Butters, Fernanda!- llamó Kenny, entrando rápidamente a la cueva con Furret.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- La tormenta... Está...

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Qué hacemos? La tormenta se está acercando y hay mucho viento.- dijo Pip agarrándose a su sombrero para evitar que se le volase.

- Tenemos que buscar refugio. ¡Vamos, no debemos quedarnos aquí!- Damien agarró sus cosas y se las colgó al hombro.

- Haré una cueva para poder refugiarnos.- habló Christophe sacando dos Pokéball.- ¡Aggron, Steelix, salgan y hagan un hoyo en la pared!

Los dos Pokémon salieron de las Pokéball y cumplieron con la orden dada por Christophe. Steelix, el Pokémon que parecía un enorme Onix cubierto de acero, usaba su mandíbula para derruir la pared del risco y Aggron usaba sus fuertísimos brazos tratando de cavar algo más debajo de lo que cavaba Steelix. Christophe sacó a su pequeña Mawile para que ayudara a quitar la tierra que estorbaba. Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente cuando una enorme ráfaga de viento mandó a volar a Mawile, Christophe intentó atraparla pero no pudo.

- ¡Mawile!

- ¡Roserade, ve!- Damien no tuvo necesidad de sacar la Pokéball porque la nombrada salió sola.- ¡Usa Grass Knot para atrapar a Mawile!

Los bonitos ojos amarillos de Roserade brillaron mientras ella se aferraba a Damien, un par de hojas de unas plantas enormes se enredaron a manera de atrapar los pies de Mawile y evitar que se fuera volando. La ráfaga de viento cesó y Mawile estaba a salvo, Christophe la abrazó para reconfortarla y le advirtió que tuviera un poquito más de cuidado.

- Oye...- dijo a Damien.

- ¿Si?

- Yo... Gracias.- desvió la mirada, aunque Damien pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Cuando quieras.

- ¡Oigan!- una niña apareció corriendo y miró a todos sorprendida.- ¿Qué hacen aquí sin refugio? ¡Vengan, yo tengo un refugio perfecto para todos!- anunció dando un par de saltitos.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Damien.

- ¡Qué importa! Si hay un refugio es seguro.- dijo Shelly tomando sus cosas y apurándose a ir junto a la chica. La miró de arriba abajo. Tenía el cabello lacio hasta el cuello, castaño oscuro, flequillo largo y chaqueta, pantalones y zapatillas azules marino.- "Le debe gustar mucho el océano."- pensó al verla vestida así.

- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Natalia! Es un gusto conocerlos.

- Oye enana llévanos al refugio de una vez.- dijo Damien.

- Me dijiste enana...

- Si, te dije enana, enana.

- Damien, déjalo.- pidió Pip amablemente, a lo que Damien se sonrojó un poco. Natalia lo notó y sonrió.

- Así que me dijiste enana... Bueno.- tomó a Pip por el cuello del abrigo y lo arrastró rápidamente hacia el risco.- ¡Veamos qué lindo queda el rubiecito cuando los Carvanha lo encojan un poquito!

- ¡O-oyeeee!- protestó Pip, tratando de zafarse.

- ¡Deja a mi Phillip en paz!

- ¿TÚ Phillip?- repuso la chica, mirándolo de reojo.- ¿Acaso ya te lo llevaste a la cama que dices que es tuyo?- tanto Pip como Damien se ruborizaron completamente.- ¿Al menos se la chupaste o algo?

- Sólo lo besé y lo vi desnudo, ¿algún problema?- protestó el de ojos carmesí.

- ¿¡Tú qué!- se escandalizaron Gregory y Christophe.

- B-bueno...

- ¿Y te gustó lo que viste?- preguntó la chica soltando al rubio.

- Eso no te importa.

- Tus ojitos de pervertido me dicen que si.

- ¿Podrías decirnos dónde está el refugio?- pidió Shelly cambiando de tema.

- Claro, vengan.- dieron cinco pasos y un terrible rayo violeta cayó donde antes estaban.

Voltearon a ver lo que era y se petrificaron al ver lo que ese rayo había dejado. Era un Houndoom, pero no era normal. Un Houndoom es un poco difícil de ser visto en Sinnoh, pero ÉSE Houndoom era especial... porque era un humano. Kenny lo llamaría Gijinka Houndoom, pues era como un joven común y corriente, con cuernos, cola, huesos de espalda, ojos, y el mismo collar huesudo de Houndoom. Volteó a ver a los chicos, que seguía petrificados en su lugar, y sin más lanzó un Flamethrower de su boca. El Steelix de Chris intentó cubrir a los chicos del ataque, pero como Tipo Fuego gana a Tipo Acero, quedó debilitado al instante.

- Grrr...- el Houndoom olfateó un poco en el aire mientras más rayos violetas caían por todos lados. Miró a Pip fijamente y lo señaló.- ¡Tú...!- dijo. Automáticamente Pirrup se abrazó a su mochila con sus cosas.

- Oye, chico bonito.- llamó el Houndoom de Damien y se puso frente al Gijinka Houndoom.- Si vas a pelear con alguien que sea contra mí.

- A ti yo no te necesito.

- Oh si, yo creo que si. ¡Damien, váyanse de aquí!

- Pero Houndoom...

- No protestes ahora, vete. Tranquilo.- Houndoom sonrió seguro.- Saldrá todo bien.

- No permitiré que luches sólo.- Gregory sacó una Pokéball y de ella salió Floatzel.- Floatzel, ayuda a Houndoom con ésta pelea. Por favor, tengan cuidado.

- ¡Zel zel!

- ¡Vamos, no se queden ahí parados!- la chica tironeó de la ropa de los demás.

- Cuídense mucho.- pidió Damien, aún arrepintiéndose por dejar a los dos Pokémon luchar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Señor.- llamó Joshua.- Contacté con casi todas las bases, pero la que está a un kilómetro no contesta, es una de las bases del Team Galactic.

- Está bien, déjalos. No importa.

- Si importa.- corrigió el joven castaño.- Iré a decirles que se preparen.- se volteó para irse pero Cartman lo detuvo.

- No se te ocurra salir. Si sales podrías morir. Deja que se arreglen a su manera.- Cartman sabía bien que Joshua era joven y tenía un gran corazón que no le permitía abandonar a sus compañeros de equipo, por más que no los conociera ni nada.- No hagas nada estúpido.

- Señor, tengo que ir.- el joven salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Joshua... ¡Joshua!- golpeó el escritorio con su puño, furioso.- Maldita sea.- Cartman salió corriendo detrás del chico, teniendo la esperanza de detenerlo.

Se puso una gorra negra para cubrir sus antenas de Celebi y se animó a salir a buscar a ese chico, que era como su hermano menor. La luz de los pasillos lastimó levemente sus ojos y se arrepintió de no haber sacado unos lentes de sol que protegiera su vista y cubriera esas gruesas líneas negras que tenía alrededor de sus ojos, otro rasgo de Celebi. Cuando salió afuera, después de mucho tiempo sintió la brisa chocar contra su rostro, vio todo en su entorno recordando el olor del exterior, el color de los árboles, y también pudo sentir la tierra del suelo cuando se agachó para tocarlo. Sin embargo, no había ya rastros de Joshua. Respiró hondo y se acercó a un árbol, apoyando su mano izquierda y su frente en él.

- Aquí voy... Hace mucho no hago esto. _Mori-sama... Onegai shimasu... __Docchi Hoshua ni iku?_ (Traducción: Gran Bosque... Te lo ruego... ¿Por dónde se fue Joshua?) Los árboles empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro, al contrario del viento, señalando hacia la derecha de Cartman. Se separó del árbol y sonrió.- Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu. (Traducción: Muchísimas gracias)

Corrió tan rápido como le dieron las piernas en dirección donde los Árboles le habían dicho. Observó varios rayos más caer y en ellos a varios Gijinka Pokémon preparándose para atacar. Arceus no estaba jugando, ya se había enterado de que BlackFox y compañía querían evitar a toda costa el Día del Sol Negro y evitar que la gente muriera el Día del Apocalipsis, y por eso ahora se había adelantado un paso y mandado a todos esos Gijinka, buscando la forma de cumplir sus cometidos, tal vez buscando a quienes iban a detenerlo. Divisó al joven a lo lejos, con unas personas más, pero en eso una Gijinka Luxray escondido detrás de unos arbustos iba a atacarlos.

- ¡Raaaar!- la Luxray saltó dispuesta a rebanar a Joshua y Natalia, que estaban más a su alcance.

- ¡Eso si que no! ¡Shadow Ball!- juntó ambas manos a un lado de su cuerpo y en ellas creó una esfera negra-violácea (N/A: Así tipo Kamehameha de Goku xD) y la lanzó contra la Gijinka Luxray, golpeándola y haciéndola rodar un par de metros.- ¡Joshua!

- ¡Señor!- exclamó sorprendido.

- ¡Baka (Idiota)! ¡Te dije que no salieras!- gritó llegando junto al chico.- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba?

- L-lo siento.- se disculpó bajando la vista. Cartman suspiró aliviado pero la Gijinka Luxray volvió a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Quieres más?- preguntó. Miró a un lado y allí vio a los demás en el lugar. Había cometido el error de mostrar sus poderes a otras personas por querer defender al chico, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- ¿Ese chico acaba de... lanzar una Shadow Ball?- preguntó Pip asombrado.

- Parece que si.- contestó Damien. Cartman miró a Thorn y notó el collar que llevaba.

- "BlackFox..."- pensó frunciendo el ceño. Volvió su atención a la Luxray, que se disponía a usar un Thunderbolt contra él.- Es mejor si nos vamos de aquí.

- Pero, Señor...

- Ya hablaremos más tarde.- le pasó un brazo por la cintura para poder cargarlo y chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda. Al instante, dos alas de hada aparecieron en su espalda y con eso se elevó en el aire.- ¡Les recomiendo a ustedes que corran!- gritó con una sonrisa burlona, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su base.

- Pero Señor...

Cartman suspiró resignado y se volteó nuevamente hacia Luxray, y usando sus poderes psíquicos inmovilizó a la Gijinka Luxray.

- ¡Se quedará así por quince segundos! ¡Ya, corran!- advirtió volteándose nuevamente y retomando su camino anterior.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Qué está sucediendo en la cubierta?- preguntó Stan escuchando el terrible griterío además de sentir que el barco iba moviéndose de un lado a otro.- Tenemos que ir a ver.

- No.- dijo la chica deteniéndolo con el hombro.- Debemos quedarnos aquí para evitar que nos vean.

- ¡Pero la gente puede estar en peligro!

- Está bien. Vamos a ayudar.- los dos se levantaron y salieron de su escondite para subir, esquivando a la gente que corría y gritaba desesperada. Pronto vieron la causa de los gritos. Había tres Gijinka Espeon y un Gijinka Gengar causando estragos.

- ¿¡Cómo es posible que-!

- No es hora de preguntar eso.- retó la chica sacando una Pokéball.- ¡Sal ahora, Zangoose! ¡Es hora de combatir!

De la Pokéball salió un imponente Pokémon bípedo con una apariencia similar a la de una mangosta y un felino. Su pelaje era blanco en casi toda su extensión, con un zigzag rojo que surcaba su torso y el lado izquierdo de su rostro, la oreja izquierda era roja mientras que la otra era completamente blanca, la mitad de sus brazos hasta sus garras eran rojas, poseía tres dedos, uno rojo y pequeño y los otros dos eran en realidad afiladísimas garras negras, su cola era blanca y esponjosa. Stan se sintió levemente intimidado por ese Pokémon, pero decidió ponerse firme y luchar también. Sacó sus cuatro Pokéball y las lanzó.

- ¡Umbreon, Golduck, Scizor, Vulpix!- los cuatro Pokémon salieron, desperezándose un poco.- Escuchen, chicos, debemos trabajar en equipo con Zangoose para poder vencer a esos... Pokémon.- dijo mirando a los tres Espeon humanoides atacar a las personas.- ¡Den lo mejor que tienen! Vulpix, tú serás nuevo en esto, pero mira un poco cómo los demás trabajan en equipo sin que yo los guíe.

- ¡Vul!

- ¡Muy bien vayan!

Umbreon fue el primero en ir, seguido de Golduck y Scizor al final. Umbreon usó Faint Attack con todos los Espeon, distrayendo su atención para que Golduck usara Water Pulse y, además de dañarlos, perdieran el equilibrio. Finalmente Scizor usó Giga Impact para romper el suelo donde los enemigos estaban y así dejarlos un piso abajo. Stan corrió con una red y se las tiró encima, dejándolos luchando contra la red.

- Vaya... Muy bien hecho.- elogió Cristina.- Sin embargo... Aún queda uno.- miró al Gijinka Gengar, que se movía de un lado al otro y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

De repente, el Gengar se movió a gran velocidad y noqueó a Scizor de un solo golpe. Golduck logró esquivar el primer y segundo golpe, pero el tercer golpe fue directo a su pico y terminó volando un par de metros, estrellándose contra el barandal que le detuvo de caer al agua. Umbreon resistió los golpes con fiereza, pero ese Gengar era demasiado rápido y fuerte como para poder esquivarlo y terminó cayendo derrotado al suelo.

- ¡Maldito...!

- Stan, espera. Si mandas a Vulpix puede terminar igual o peor que tus otros Pokémon.- detuvo la chica, que seguía sin mandar a su Pokémon al combate.

- ¿Y tú por qué no intentas hacer nada? Digo, si pudieras hacer algo tal vez ganaríamos.- cuestionó el moreno, bastante exasperado.

- Hay que tomárselo con calma, ver los movimientos del enemi-

No pudo terminar de hablar debido a que el Gengar se puso detrás de ella y usó un lengüetazo para lamerle toda la espalda, incluido su trasero. La chica permaneció con una expresión vacía en el rostro, como si nada hubiera pasado. Gengar se alejó y nuevamente se puso frente a ellos, sonriendo satisfecho, burlándose de la chica. Stan miró de soslayo a la chica y su Zangoose, notando una ligera aura maligna en el Pokémon que pronto fue copiada por la chica. Ella levantó un poco la vista y sonrió.

- Zangoose...- llamó con esa misma sonrisa.

- Zan.

- ... Sin piedad.- su sonrisa se esfumó tan rápido como había venido y fue reemplazada por una expresión sedienta de sangre que hizo retroceder a Stan y Vulpix.

Zangoose salió disparado rápidamente contra el Gengar, pero éste seguía sin moverse y sonreía, seguramente porque sabía que un Pokémon con ataques tipo Normal no podría vencer a un Pokémon tipo Fantasma... Sin embargo...

- ¡Zangoose, Thunder en mano derecha! ¡Fire Blast en mano izquierda!

Stan quedó impresionado al ver que mientras la garra derecha de Zangoose se llenaba de electricidad, éste usaba el fuego que salía de su boca en su propio brazo izquierdo y así envolverlos a ambos en fuego y trueno. Los usó a forma de querer acuchillar a Gengar, causándole algunos cortes y quemaduras al enemigo. Sin embargo esto no terminaba ahí. La joven ordenó a su Pokémon usar Shadow Ball mientras atacaba al enemigo. Lo tuvo arrinconado contra la proa del barco y allí aprovechó para darle con la Shadow Ball en la cara y acuchillarlo con sus brazos envueltos en lacerante trueno y abrazador fuego. Gengar salió volando del barco y cayó al agua, pero antes de eso perdió todo rastro de ser un Gengar y quedó como un simple humano.

- A pesar de tener rasgos de Gengar... al final... era un humano... Puede que todavía esté vivo.

- No, Stan. Mira las garras de Zangoose.

El moreno vio que los brazos de Zangoose ya estaban en completa normalidad, sin contar el hecho de que ahora unas manchas escarlata oscuro se hacían notar sobre ese rojo claro natural en Zangoose. Era sangre. Cuando Zangoose atravesó a Gengar con sus ataques lo hizo enserio, y puede ser que lo haya hecho con verdaderas intenciones de lastimar gravemente o hasta matar a su enemigo.

- ¿Tú... le dijiste que atacara... sin piedad para que lo matara?

- Por supuesto que si.- contestó ella simplemente.

- ¡Pero qué fría! ¿Te das cuenta que mataste a alguien?

- Stan, eres muy joven para entender.- ella negó con la cabeza y acarició la cabeza de su Zangoose.- Esos Pokémon pudieron haber matado a todos en el barco sin piedad, importándoles muy poco si fueran niños o no. Sino, mira allí.- la chica señaló un bote salva vidas. Stan se acercó rápidamente a él pero se arrepintió al ver que había un pequeño niño, de cuatro años tal vez, muerto en ese barco y con una profunda lastimadura en su espalda que había ya dejado de sangrar.- ¿Te das cuenta? Parecerá muy cruel, pero yo creo que es mejor proteger a las personas que no parecen Pokémon y no intentan matar a otros indiscriminadamente y sin motivo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Tweek abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como si un taladro le hubiera perforado la cabeza por el dolor que sentía. Miró hacia ambos lados y notó las paredes de piedra de la habitación, la humedad en los ladrillos expuestos y un poco de moho en las esquinas. Se incorporó en la cama que estaba recostado y se arrepintió al instante debido al mareo que lo golpeó, pero logró mantenerse firme y no desmayarse. La puerta de su celda estaba abierta, dándole pie a que saliera de ese lugar. Se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a la puerta, sin embargo se detuvo.

_¿Acaso no es extraño que lo hayan secuestrado y ahora lo dejen salir?,_ preguntó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Vaciló bastante en atravesar o no esa puerta... _No vayas, no vayas, ¡no vayas!_ Repetía la voz en su cabeza, pero aún así quería saber qué le había pasado a sus Pokémon. Charizard había sido lanzada a ese chico extraño que él no conocía para que buscara a Stan... Stan. ¿Qué estará haciendo en éste momento? ¿Lo estará buscando? ¿O tal vez había vuelto a buscar ayuda? Recordó que luego de ganarle a Green en el gimnasio había decidido quedarse en Viridian City para ver a los padres de Tweek, pero no pudieron siquiera decirles que estaban bien.

_Debiste haberlo hecho antes, quedarte en casa festejando, no afuera donde podrían secuestrarte._

Esa vocecita ya estaba molestando y mucho al pobre rubio, que tenías que apoyarse en la pared del pasillo para no caer. Lo más extraño era que no había ningún guardia y que sus pasos eran guiados por una fuerza invisible, que le decía por dónde seguir para ver a sus amigos Pokémon. Llegó al Laboratorio Biológico, o al menos eso decía el cartel, y abrió la puerta pesaba lentamente, asomando un poco la cabeza para asegurarse que no habían Moros en la costa. Entró a la habitación, horrorizándose por el contenido.

Además de los clásicos tubos de ensayo, escritorios, microscopios, papeles y demás, había unos enormes cilindros de vidrio llenos de bio-líquido verde. Dentro de esos cilindros había fetos de Pokémon en desarrollo, mostrando las etapas del desarrollo que se llevaba a cabo dentro de los Huevos Pokémon. No podía identificar bien qué Pokémon eran al principio, pero como los tubos que estaban más atrás ya eran una etapa bastante desarrollada, podía identificar que algunos eran Meowth, Poochyena, Houndour, Glameow, Murkrow, Eevee, Pichu, Azurril, Cleffa y demás Pokémon bebe.

Sintió nauseas y ganas de llorar por el horror que vio después. Allí, en tres tubos y flotando en ese líquido verde, estaban Jolteon, Abosl y Gyarados. Sus lugares de confinamiento estaban conectados a un tubo un poco más grande, donde había una criatura que era una mezcla de sus tres Pokémon. Se acercó a sus tres Pokémon y al hacerlo Jolteon levantó la mirada. La pantalla que marcaba sus signos vitales se aceleró un poco, mostrando que Jolteon era 100% conciente de que el chico de ahí era su querido Maestro, lo mismo que Absol, pero Gyarados no tubo gran cambio. Buscó algo que le indicara una salida a sus Pokémon, y por eso no se dio cuenta que estaba acompañado.

- Veo que no te gusta lo que le hago a tus Pokémon.- dijo una voz detrás de él, una voz familiar. Se volteó a verlo con un sentimiento de odio en su interior. Kyle tenía puesto una bata de laboratorio, unos lentes rectangulares y su típico gorro. Por debajo de la bata se veía su típica vestimenta de siempre.-Veo que despertaste.

- ¡L-libéralos!- exigió avanzando un paso hacia el pelirrojo.

- No.- Kyle sólo se cruzó de brazos, sin inmutarse de que el rubio siguiera acercándose y pareciera amenazante.- Tweek, me enfrenté a basura más grande que tú, no voy a verme intimidado por ti.

- ¡Qu-quiero que l-los liberes ya!

- Ya te dije que no lo haré. Dejé abierta tu celda para que vinieras aquí en cuanto estuvieras despierto para que me ayudes en mis experimentos, así que ven.- se dio la vuelta y tomó unos papeles y luego se volvió a voltear 90º para dirigirse a una puerta.- ¿Vas a venir?

- N-no hasta que, ngh, l-liberes a m-mis Pokémon.

- No vas a venir por las buenas, ¿verdad?- Tweek negó. Kyle suspiró.- Tweek, yo estoy encargado de la supervisión de todo lo que ves y verás en el laboratorio. Ya casi terminamos lo que tenemos que hacer con tus Pokémon, así que cuando acabemos quedarán a mi completa disposición. Si no me haces caso con lo que te digo, ordenaré que eliminen a tus Pokémon, ¿entendido?- el rubio palideció y no le quedó más remedio que asentir.- Buen chico, ahora ven.

Tweek siguió a Kyle como un buen niño, sin decir ni hacer nada que Kyle no le dijera. Llegaron a una habitación un poco más grande, pero ésta no tenía esos horribles tubos de ensayo ni los cilindros terroríficos con fetos de Pokémon. Ésta habitación sólo estaba llena de maquinas extrañas y una enorme pecera en el otro extremo de la habitación. Junto a la pecera estaba una joven tecleando velozmente mientras en la pantalla aparecían muchas combinaciones de números y letras muy raras. La chica tenía el cabello castaño claro recogido en una cola de caballo, lentes como los de Kyle y ojos azul oscuro. Cuando escuchó el ruido de pasos detrás de ella se volteó rápidamente con una mirada seria, que cambió a una sonrisa traviesa cuando vio al chico.

- ¡Nii-chaaaaan!- la chica se abrazo, por no decir que literalmente tacleó, al chico pelirrojo y casi lo tira al suelo.- ¡Tardaste muchísimo!

- Fueron sólo cinco minutos, Sheza. Traje al chico.

- ¿Enserio?- la joven miró al rubio curiosa, acomodándose sus lentes para verlo mejor y más de cerca.- Mmm... Parece tener una cierta aura parecida a la de él... Creo que puede funcionar.

- Yo te aseguro que si. ¿Le harás la prueba?

- Claro. Ven conmigo, querido.- la chica le tomó suavemente un brazo a Tweek, que tembló violentamente ante el contacto, y lo guió hacia donde estaba la pecera.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Craig fumaba lentamente un cigarrillo, viendo el terrible caos que se cernía sobre el edificio donde él estaba. Veía gente y Pokémon correr mientras eran perseguidos por los Gijinka Pokémon, tratando de salvar sus vidas. Giró su vista hacia la derecha para ver la puerta que se abría por una tarjeta magnética, la puerta que dirigía al laboratorio donde Kyle y Sheza investigaban a la criatura llamada Silver. Eso, aún así, no le importaba mucho, lo que le importaba era que allí abajo estaba Tweek. Desvió la vista porque sintió un dolor en su pecho y se pasó la mano libre de cigarrillo por la cara.

- "¿Por qué me siento así?"- se preguntó.

_Porque lo amas... Y te hiere hacerle esto._

- "No es cierto, yo no lo amo."

_¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué no podías dejar de verlo mientras dormía en brazos de Kyle? ¿Vas a negar que tú querías tenerlo en brazos en aquel momento?_

- "Sal de mi cabeza, voz estúpida."- le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, tratando de ignorar esa voz.

_No puedo salir de tu cabeza. Si quieres dejar de escucharme, tendrás que volarte la cabeza de un tiro._

- "Estoy volviéndome loco."

_Admite que lo amas, Craig. Por eso te sientes como te sientes ahora, porque te arrepientes de lo que pasó. Espero que puedas protegerlo después._

- "¿Protegerlo? ¿De qué?"

_Pues... De tus subordinados y compañeros, claro está._

Craig se quedó allí, inmóvil, con el cigarrillo en la boca pero sin darle otra calada, dejando que se consumiera lentamente, hasta que sintió que el cigarrillo quemaba sus dedos y terminó tirándolo al piso y apagándolo con el pie. Bufó sonoramente y alzó la vista al cielo nublado con nubes violetas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero esa maldita vocecita tenía razón, debería cuidar a Tweek de varios de sus compañeros de trabajo... en especial de Token.

- "Queda decidido..."- pensó.- "Iré a verle todos los días y dejaré a algunos de mis Pokémon con él..."- luego agregó.- "Claro que... todo es... por el bien de la misión..."

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Pip estaba sentado junto a la ventana, acariciándole el lomo a Espeon mientras miraba preocupada hacia fuera. Estaba muy preocupada por Houndoom, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que todo comenzó y ni Houndoom ni Floatzel habían regresado. No es que se perdieran, claro que no, porque el gran olfato de Houndoom haría posible que los encontraran aún si estaban a seis kilómetros de distancia. Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar por un segundo que los dos habían sido asesinados o algo peor, pero Pip le dirigió una mirada de que todo iba a estar bien, más para convencerse él que para convencerla a ella. Suspiró y movió su cola de un lado a otro mientras trataba de imaginar que todo había resultado bien.

- Espero que Houndoom y Floatzel estén bien.- murmuró Pip viendo desde dentro de la casa el fuerte viento que se levantaba, el granizo, la nieve y la lluvia de esa supuesta tarde de verano que caían.

- Tranquilo, Phillip.- habló Christophe.- Floatzel es un muy buen Pokémon que no se deja vencer fácilmente. Y supongo que Houndoom también está muy bien entrenado.- dijo mirando a Damien.

- Houndoom es el mejor Pokémon que tengo, lo entrené y lo fortalecí lo suficiente como para derrotar a un Salamance sin ayuda.

- No metas a Shelly en esto.- bromeó The Mole, recordando que a Shelly anteriormente le había dicho Salamance por lo enojona.

- Cállate, pequeño Digglet.

- ¡No me digas Digglet, mujer!

- ¡Y tú no me digas Salamance!- Gregory rodó los ojos.

- Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos. Natalia se va a enojar si siguen así.- retó dándoles a ambos con una revista en la cabeza.

- Tú no te metas, esto es entre el Digglet y yo.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así!

- ¡Oblígame!

Pero antes de que Christophe siquiera se pusiera de pie, un dulce y relajador sonido llegó a los oídos de todos los presentes. Era una melodía muy tranquilizadora, suave, llena de calma, haciendo que a Christophe y Shelly se le fueran las ganas de matarse entre ellos. Buscaron la fuente del sonido y encontraron a Natalia, sentada en un sillón individual de la sala contigua a la de ellos, tocando un instrumento musical. La melodía les pareció muy bella a los jóvenes, pero para Espeon y Mawile era algo más que sólo música y por eso entraron en la habitación con la joven y se acercaron a ella, escuchando la melodía.

- ¿Les gusta mucho ésta música?- preguntó ella dejando de tocar.

- Es muy bonita, se ve que sabes tocar bien, Natalia.

- Gracias Pip, eres muy amable.

- ¿Cómo se llama ese instrumento? Nunca había visto uno como ese.- curioseó Gregory, viendo con interés el pequeño instrumento de la chica.

- ¿Esto? Es una Ocarina.

- Yo vi muchas Ocarinas en mi vida, pero ninguna como esa...

- Porque ésta es especial, Damien. Está hecha con un hueso de Lugia.

- ¿Hueso de Lugia?- repitieron todos a la vez.

- Así es. ¿Sabían que Lugia puede producir una hermosa canción cuando larga el aire a través de éste hueso?- señaló el pequeño agujero de la Ocarina, por donde entraba el aire y donde había que soplar para que saliera la melodía.- Cuando fui a un viaje en las Whirl Islands, una joven allí me la dio diciendo que algún día se la diera a la persona indicada.

- Déjame adivinar. Esa persona luego tendría que invocar a Lugia tocando ese instrumento.- dijo Shelly apoyándose en la pared.

- Si y no. Tendrá que tocar la canción que yo estaba tocando recién, pero no para invocar a Lugia, sino que tendría que calmarlo.

- ¿Calmarlo por qué?- preguntó Christophe encendiéndose un cigarrillo.- ¿Acaso Lugia no está en las profundidades del océano, donde nadie puede llegar?

- ¿Quién te dijo que hay sólo UN Lugia?- sonrió con picardía, pasándose una mano por su lacio y castaño cabello. Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, algo perturbada. Se volteó hacia los jóvenes y sonrió para acercárseles.- Tú vas a llevar ésta Ocarina, Shelly.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡P-pero no sé tocarla!

- Tranquila, te enseñaré la melodía. Es fácil, sólo lee las notas.

- ¿Luego las practicaré?

- No. Sólo léelas hasta sabértelas de memoria. Cuando sea el momento, deja que la música salga de tu corazón y así podrás tocar.

- Eso es de lo más cursi que oí en mi vida.

- ¡Cierra la boca marica!

- ¡No me digas marica! ¡Al menos yo no soy una enana como tú!

- ¡Al menos yo no me masturbo pensando el Pip!

Todos estallaron de risa ante la cara que tanto Damien como Pip compartían, queriendo que se los tragara la tierra. Pip miró a Damien con la duda de si era verdad o no, a lo que Damien sólo apartó la mirada tratando de escapar a la situación. Miró a Natalia con algo de odio y deseó envolver sus manitos en ese cuellito y estrangularla hasta la muerta o algo más. Salió a todo correr de la habitación y se fue al baño, argumentando que quería darse un baño antes de irse a dormir.

- Yo sabía que era verdad.- murmuró Natalia.

**Kyuubi****: Wiiiiiiiiiii xD La felicidad que tengo ahora no se compara con nadaaaaa!**

**Sheza****: No es la gran cosa -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Bromeas! Vencí al Alto Mando de Pokémon Hearth Gold y Soul Silver! Sabes lo que me costó entrenar a todos mis Pokémon? Además fue muy difícil ganar!**

**Sheza****: Si claro, ya me imagino. El nivel más alto de todos tus enemigos era el 50 y tú estabas en nivel 75... Me imagino lo difícil -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Si fue difícil, muy difícil entrenarlos a todos TwT**

**Sheza****: Yo voy a ganarte algún día, ya lo verás! Haremos un pequeño encuentro entre nosotras y te ganaré!**

**Kyuubi****: Sigue soñando xD**

**Sheza****: Hagan sus apuestas! El que gane tendrá una galletita!**

**Kyuubi****: Dejen sus reviews y al final del capítulo 18 sabrán quién es la ganadora xD**


	17. Lavado de Cerebro, Encuentro

**Disclaimer****: South Park no me pertenece, blah, blah, blah...**

**Día****27****: (99 días para Sol Negro)**

- ¡Aniki!- Ruby bajó de Latias de un salto y corrió a los brazos de Gregory, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¡Hola, Ruby! ¿Qué tal les fue? ¿Encontraron las cosas que les pedí?

- Si. Encontramos la Flor Gracídea, la Flauta Azur y el libro de 'Leyendas del Mundo Pokémon' que escribió Okazaki.- enumeró Ike mientras mostraba lo que habían conseguido. Por culpa del corte que tenía en las manos de su enfrentamiento contra Craig y Kyle (que además había dejado a Latios muy herido), se le cae el libro y Christophe se agachó a recogerlo, cuando lo hizo notó la nueva Pokéball que su querida amiguita tenía.

- ¿Ese Pokémon es nuevo?- preguntó señalando la Pokéball con un Charizard en ella.

- Oh, esto... Bueno...

- Mejor expliquen esto dentro, está por llover otra vez.- dijo Shelly haciendo un ademán de que entraran.

- Si, tiene razón.- Ruby devolvió a Latias a su Pokéball y entraron en la casa de Natalia. Allí se deshicieron de la ropa mojada y curaron un poco mejor los raspones de Ike.- Bueno... éste Charizard me lo dio un joven que mi hermano y el de Ike secuestraron.

- No sabemos el nombre del chico, pero nos dijo que buscáramos a alguien, a un tal Stanley.

- Ya verán.- la chica liberó al Charizard dentro de la casa, esperando que el Pokémon no fuera agresivo.

- Charr...- Charizard sacudió un poco la cabeza y miró a todos los presentes.

- Oye...- llamó Shelly.- Tu Maestro conocía a alguien llamado Stanley, ¿sabes dónde puede estar ahora?- Charizard la miró fijamente unos segundos, incomodándola, luego se le acercó y la olfateó un poco.- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Los Pokémon generalmente reconocen aromas de personas conocidas muy bien. Seguro que tu aroma le recuerda a alguien.

- ¿A alguien?- Shelly acarició un poco el hocico de la Charizard, notando la 'X' en su cabeza.- Esa marca... ¿Dónde vi yo esa marca?- lo pensó un poco hasta que finalmente cayó en la cuenta.- Stanley... Ruby, dime, ¿ese niño que te dio la Pokéball era rubio?

- Hum... Si... ¿Pero qué tiene que ver?

- Mi hermano, Stanley, él me dijo que había salido de viaje con Tweek, un chico rubio... Unos días después me enteré que Tweek había capturado un Charmander con una cicatriz en forma de X en la frente... Y el dueño de éste Charizard les dijo que buscaran a Stanley, como mi estúpido hermano menor...

- Son muchas coincidencias, puede ser que sean el mismo Stanley.- dudó Mole.

- Si es así... algo le pasó al idiota.- musitó la joven.

- ¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo?

- ¿Encontrarlo? Nah, no creo que haga falta.

- Pero es tu hermano, ¿y si está herido?

- Él está bien, lo sé. "O al menos eso espero..." Lo más importante es rescatar al amigo de mi hermano.

- Shelly tiene razón, hay que planear cómo rescatarlo.

Natalia miró todo en silencio y sacó su PokéGear.

- Pronto irán para allá a rescatarlo, prepárense bien.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

En Sinnoh, en una ruta secreta que sólo se accedía desde la Calle Victoria antes de enfrentarse a la Elite Four, una joven se encontraba sentada en medio de una roca, en posición de yoga, con los ojos cerrados. Su cabello era negro, ondulado y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, traía puesto una remera roja con el número 492 en blanco, y un pantalón de algodón color verde claro. Parecía muy sumida en su meditación cuando dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, vestidos con trajes parecidos a espaciales se acercaron a donde ella estaba.

- Oye.- llamó la chica. La joven ni se inmutó y siguió con su meditación.- Escuchamos que por aquí había una forma de llegar al Flower Paradise (Paraíso Floral), donde viven muchos Shaymin. Queremos capturarlos ya que con su habilidad especial podemos ir al Distortion Worl (Mundo Distorsión) y capturar a Giratina.

- Si eres buena chica y nos dices cómo llegar, entonces te dejaremos ir con tu equipo Pokémon tranquila, mocosita.

- Primer error...- dijo la chica levantándose lentamente.- ... el Flower Paradise no es donde viven los Shaymin. Allí van los Shaymin para poder oler el polen de las Gracideas y así cambiar de Forma Terrenal a Forma Celestial.- la chica se volteó a ver a los dos villanos sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

- A nosotros no nos importa, lo que nos-

- Segundo error.- cortó.- Shaymin no puede usar Seed Flare para abrir un portal desde el Mundo Pokémon al Distortion World, pero si a la inversa. Y tercero... No me llamo mocosita, me llamo Dennis.

- ¿Y eso nos importa porque...?- comenzó el joven sacando dos Pokéball.- Escucha, si quieres luchar no hay problema, es más yo quiero luchar contigo.

- Es muy lindo que lo digas.- la joven se llevó dos dedos a la boca para emitir un largo silbido.- Les recomiendo que se vayan antes de que silbe otra vez.

- Estas hablando con el Team Galactic, nena, no te tenemos miedo.

- Muy bien.- nuevamente se escuchó un silbido, pero ésta vez fue un poco más largo.- Lamento tener que decirles adiós.

Por detrás de los dos sujetos salieron dos Pokémon y los noquearon de un solo golpe. Los dos Pokémon eran un Clefable y un Wigglytuff. Los dos Pokémon color rosa se acercaron a su entrenadora, que volvió a su posición anterior sentada en la roca.

- Los Shaymin no merecen caer en malas manos, no otra vez. Voy a protegerlos.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Kenny... ¡Kenny!- llamó Butters muy preocupado por su pareja.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien.- dijo débilmente abriendo los ojos.

- Tenías unos cortes muy profundos en el pecho y en los brazos, es milagro que no murieras.- Fernanda se limpiaba las manos con una toalla húmeda.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Butters ayudándolo a sentarse.

- Encontré algo allí fuera, debemos salir.

- P-pero allí hay muchos Pokémon extraños. Según dice la radio del PokéGear todos los líderes de Gimnasio se están esforzando para derrotarlos. Es muy peligroso salir.

- Ya lo sé, Butters... pero créeme, necesitamos verlo.

El trío caminó por el sendero que Kenny les iba indicando, ayudándolo a caminar por las heridas, esquivando enemigos. Llegaron hasta una cueva, la cruzaron, y entraron en una sala enorme, con un par de ríos que la cruzaban de varias formas, una especie de altar gigante y en el fondo había una cascada enorme.

- Wow... Éste lugar es el Templo de Lugia.

- ¿Templo de Lugia?- preguntó Kenny.

- Si.- Fernanda se adentró un poco en la sala y la examinó con cuidado.- Hace muchos años, la gente hizo éste lugar para traer sus ofrendas a Lugia y él podía vivir aquí tranquilo... Pero no entiendo, se supone que Lugia debería estar aquí. ¿Por qué no está?

- Hubo un combate.- aseguró Butters.

- ¿Y cómo supones eso?

- Verás, Fernanda... Butters sabe mucho de Pokémon, puede identificar bien una escena por los vestigios que quedaron aquí y describir la escena casi a la perfección.

- Lo que dice Kenny es verdad.- Butters miró fijamente el suelo, buscando con insistencia alguna huella.- Aquí está. Veamos...- midió la profundidad usando su pulgar y también la longitud y el largo.- Es la huella de un Migthyena hembra.- aseguró. Se levantó y miró la posición de las otras tres huellas e imitó la posición.

- Pareciera que estaba preparándose para atacar.- dijo Fernanda.

- No sólo eso, estaba también resistiendo un ataque. Lugia luchó contra el, la, los o las Migthyena.

- ¿Tú piensas que lo que sea que haya atacado a Lugia lo hizo con Migthyena? ¿Por qué?- dudó la joven de pelo oscuro.

- Porque Mighyena es un Pokémon tipo Siniestro. Lugia es tipo primario Psíquico y de tipo secundario Volador. Los ataques Psíquicos no sirven contra los tipo Siniestro.- contestó Kenny apoyándose en una pared para mantener el equilibrio.

- Pero hay algo raro...- murmuró Butters.- Miren, hay huellas de humanos allí.- señaló a un extremo de la habitación.- Están muy alejadas de donde estaba Lugia.- apuntó al otro extremo de la habitación.- Por cómo esa Migthyena estaba posicionada, supongo que el ataque venía de allí. Lugia quería proteger algo, pero esas personas que hicieron éstas huellas sabían muy bien lo que Lugia quería esconder y por eso se metieron por aquí.- Butters se escabulló para meterse en ese estrecho recoveco y logró ver algo. Estiró la mano, siendo sujetado por Fernanda, y sacó algo de allí.

- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- preguntó Kenny sorprendido.

- Es... cascarón de un Huevo Pokémon...

- Pero no puede ser.- protestó la muchacha.- Un Pokémon Legendario no puede tener Huevos porque no tienen sexo, no son ni machos ni hembras.

- Si que pueden.- comentó Butters.

- Mi pequeño amorcito tiene razón. Los Pokémon Legendarios pueden tener Huevos sólo dos veces en su vida, de esa forma conservan la especie.

- ¿Quieres decir que lo que en realidad buscaban era una cría de Lugia? ¿Pero no era mejor llevarse al Lugia grande?

- No.- Butters dejó el cascarón donde estaba.- Los Pokémon que recién nacen o son muy pequeños son mucho más influenciables que un Pokémon adulto. Si algo es seguro, es que Mamá Lugia debe estar muy molesta y buscando a su bebe.

- Butters mira.- el rubio mayor señaló el bolsillo del pantalón del otro.- ¿Ahí no es donde...?

- Donde guardé el collar, si.- Butters sacó el collar que BlackFox les había entregado aquella vez y brilló con fuerza. Butters lo movió de un lado a otro y notó que el brillo se acentuaba en dirección a un río.- ¿Qué estará señalando?

- Ten cuidado.

- Tranquilo, Kenny. No creo que-

Antes de terminar de hablar, un fuerte coletazo le pasó rozando por encima de la cabeza. Instintivamente, se agachó y miró a su atacante. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a esa formidable criatura color blanco grisáceo, rayando en lo plateado, una placa azul triangular en cada ojo, unas enormes alas parecidas a manos, escamas azules en su lomo y dos púas en la punta de su cola.

- ¡L-Lugia!- exclamó Fernanda.

- ¡Butters, sal de ahí!- gritó Kenny aterrado, pero el pobre rubio estaba aún muy aturdido por esa aparición repentina y no pudo moverse. Lugia ya estaba preparándose para otro coletazo, pero Fernanda fue más rápida.

- ¡Furret, rápido! ¡Quítalo de ahí!- ordenó lanzando la Pokéball. Furret usó su estilizado y delgado cuerpo para colarse por entre las patas de Lugia y embistió a Butters para quitarlo del camino, enrollándose rápidamente en su cuerpo para evitar que el rubio fuera golpeado.- ¡Kenny, haz algo!

- ¡Enseguida!- Kenny sacó dos Pokéball y de ellas salieron Rentora y Denryuu.- ¡Rentora, Denryu, usen distráiganlo un rato!

- ¿Distraerlo? ¡La cosa es vencerlo, Kenny!

- ¡Tú cierra la boca y déjame luchar a mi!- sacó otra Pokéball mientras tanto Rentora como Denryuu llamaban la atención de Lugia rozándolo con sus cuerpos, sin lastimarlo.- ¡Sal Gizamimi y usa Thunder Wave!

- ¡Pichuu!- el pequeño cuerpito de Pichu se cubrió de electricidad y salió disparado en forma de rayo hacia Lugia. Al momento, el Pokémon furioso cayó rendido ante la parálisis que el Pichu le causó.

- Lugia, tranquilo.- pidió Kenny acercándose lentamente y con una pequeña y redonda Berry, color rojo intenso y un tallito verde, alargado y enrulado.- Mira, ésta es una Cheri Berry y cura la parálisis. Si prometes portarte bien, te la daremos así puedes curarte mucho más rápido.

- Tal vez si...- Butters se aproximó a donde antes el collar le había indicado y del agua sacó una campanilla sostenida por unos finos hilos, la campana era de color azul claro en su parte superior y un oleaje en la parte inferior de color azul oscuro. El tintineo que hizo la campana fue suficiente para que Lugia tratara de mover su cabeza un poco, pero se detuvo al ver el collar en la mano del rubio Stotch.- ¿Reconoces éste collar?

- Ese collar... Era de BlackFox.- dijo Lugia con sus poderes psíquicos.

- ¿Tú conociste a BlackFox?

- ¿Qué si conocía a BlackFox?- preguntó con sarcasmo.- ¡Me abandonó aquí! Por suerte luego tuve un hijo y le enseñé que los humanos no son de confianza. Y tenía razón, porque ellos...- Lugia frunció el seño muy molesto, pero además triste.- Unas... Unas personas vestidas de azul y blanco se llevaron a mi hijo...

- Lugia, sabemos por lo que pasas. No sólo a ti te traicionaron las personas.- habló Butters.- Hay... Hay muchas personas que traicionan a otras personas.

- Pero te prometemos algo. Si tú te calmas te ayudaremos a poder rescatar a tu hijo. A cambio, te pedimos que por favor hagas que la Luna eclipse al Sol y así evitar que mucha gente muera de calor.

- Mmm...- Lugia miró a los tres jóvenes con duda, no sabía si confiar en los humanos una vez más.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Pasó mucho o poco? Ya no era conciente de cuánto llevaba allí. Los días le habían sido a veces tan largos y tan cortos que ya no distinguía nada. Recordaba las constantes idas al laboratorio de Kyle, los exámenes, las veces que se tuvo que parar por horas frente a esa pecera sin hacer nada más que ver el movimiento del agua, pero según Sheza todo iba perfectamente bien. Cientos de veces le había preguntado a Craig el por qué de lo que hacía, pero éste sólo lo miraba de reojo y lo ignoraba. Llegó el día en que ya no pudo recordar nada.

**Día****124****: (2 días Sol Negro)**

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Craig algo preocupado.

- Pues... Ya lo hicimos. Todas las pruebas daban perfectamente y encontramos la forma de manipularlo pero sin cambiarle el Alma.- Kyle dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se echó para atrás en su asiento.- No fue fácil. nos costó bastante borrarle los recuerdos a Tweek, en especial porque se aferraba a ellos de una forma muy insistente.

- ¿Qué es lo que recuerda? ¿Recuerda a Stan y los demás?

- No. No recuerda absolutamente nada ni de sus padres, ni de Stan...- hizo una leve pausa al nombrarlo.- Ni de sus Pokémon, sólo de nosotros y de los que trabajan aquí que nosotros conocemos.

- Perfecto. Espero que mañana cuando hagan el Eclipse de Sol durante un mes todo salga bien.

- No te preocupes, saldrá bien.- en eso, el PokéGear de Kyle suena.- ¿Dime, Sheza? Muy bien, ya voy.- colgó el pequeño objeto y se levantó de su asiento.- ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

- Muy bien, vamos.

Ambos jóvenes fueron hacia otra sección del laboratorio para ver al nuevo Tweek, que estaría despertando de su pequeño tratamiento cerebral. Cuando lo vieron estaba casi irreconocible: sus típicos temblores eran inexistentes, hablaba con normalidad como una persona común y corriente, su camisa estaba bien abrochada, su cabello estaba igual que siempre, pero lo que más molestó a Craig fue que ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos violetas se desvaneciera. Sabía que era por el bien de la misión, sabía que eso pasaría, pero no le gustaba verlo tan cambiado y estaba seguro que a Kyle tampoco le gustaba.

- Chicos, hola.- saludó Sheza.- Tweek, ellos son Craig Tucker y Kyle Broflovski. ¿Los recuerdas?

- Claro que si.- asintió el rubio con una sonrisa.- Los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Me alegra saber eso. Craig, Kyle, por favor llévenlo a dar un paseo por la base.- se dio media vuelta para irse pero se detuvo.- A propósito, toma Tweek.- la joven le entregó a Tweek una extraña Pokéball. Era de un color casi plateado, con unas marcas azules en ella.- Es una Pokéball especial para que atrapes a Silver, la hice yo misma.

- Gracias, Sheza.- el rubio se puso de pie y guardó la Pokéball en su bolsillo.- ¿Vamos?- les preguntó a Kyle y Craig. Éste último se le quedó mirando con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, sintiéndose culpable pero sin saber por qué.- ¿Qué pasa, Craig?

- No, nada.- dijo encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

- ¿En lugar de hacerme tu típica seña ahora fumas?- preguntó Tweek.

- Yo hago con mi vida lo que se me antoja y, si quiero matarme de un cáncer, que así sea.- contestó bruscamente.

- Oye, cálmate.- dijo Kyle y se le acercó para murmurarle algo al oído.- ¿Acaso eres idiota? No debemos alterarlo ni tratarlo así, se supone que éramos más amables con él.- Craig sólo se encogió de hombros y avanzó hacia la puerta que pasaba al laboratorio con la pecera.

- ¿Y qué Pokémon se supone que usaré para atraparlo? ¿O pretenden que luche contra él con mis manos?- preguntó el rubio mientras llegaban a la parte alta de la pecera y la destapaban.

- No, pero tenemos que buscar una forma de entretener al Pokémon mientras te traemos un Pokémon.- dijo Kyle con una sonrisa.- Tranquilo, sabemos que lo harás bien.

- Toma, esto te ayudará a respirar.- Craig le entregó una mascarilla especial para respirar bajo el agua que le cubriría la boca y la nariz. Tweek se la puso sin rechistar y se sacó la camisa verde. Craig se ruborizó un poco al ver ese torso delgado y frágil, imaginándose cosas nada sanas para la mente de una persona común. Luciano, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en completo silencio y Craig por poco se olvida de que él estaba ahí, sonrió tristemente al ver esa acción.

- Bueno... D-deséenme suerte.- Tweek se zambulló en el agua rápidamente, buscando a Silver. Sólo Lucario pudo notar ese leve tartamudeo que tubo al hablar, cosa muy frecuente en Tweek antes que le lavaran el cerebro, y pensó que tal vez había quedado algo del viejo Tweek allí escondido.

- ¡Chicos!- Kyuubi entró alegremente, jalando una soga con sus manos envueltas en unos guantes de goma.- Les Traigo al Shiny Jolteon que me pidieron.

- Sigo pensando, ¿no será peligroso que a Jolteon no le hayan lavado el cerebro como a Tweek? Ninguno de sus Pokémon fue pasado por ese proceso.- comentó Lucario.

- Un Pokémon ya tiene una fuerte conexión con su Maestro una vez trabajan juntos un tiempo y eso ocasionaría que sus recuerdos fueran imborrables. En caso de haberles hecho lo mismo, los Pokémon hubieran tenido terribles desordenes mentales al no poder distinguir esos recuerdos tan viejos y guardados con los recuerdos nuevos que les plantamos.- explicó Kyle.

Mientras tanto, Tweek estaba nadando velozmente y miraba para todos lados buscando a su futuro nuevo Pokémon. Sintió que algo se movía por detrás de él, pero cuando volteó ya no estaba y así siguió un rato hasta que Tweek logró atrapar al enemigo por su blanca cola. Por poco se lastima con las espinas azules que éste tenía en ella, pero logró ingeniárselas para tomarlo por el cuello y dificultarle un poco el moverse. Jolteon por fin fue liberado de la soga y sacudió su verde pelaje erizado, liberando varias chispas de electricidad. Vio a Tweek en la pecera y corrió desesperado de un lado a otro para poder salvarlo... tenía que ayudar a su Maestro.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Cristina y Stanley se estaban mirando a los ojos fijamente, inmóviles, esperando el movimiento del otro. Cristina le había ordenado a Stan que, antes de ir a lo kamikaze a rescatar a su amigo y arriesgarse a ser asesinado, entrenara y se hiciera más fuerte, además de fortalecer más a su equipo Pokémon. Una suave brisa movió el cabello castaño de Cristina e hizo caer una hoja, y en cuanto ésta tocó suelo fue señal suficiente para que los dos sacaran sus Pokéball.

- ¡Zangoose, usa Shadow Ball!- no terminó de salir de la esfera que ya preparaba su ataque para ir contra Stan. Al moreno no le importó mucho, ya que había visto varios asaltos de los Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma y Galactic, y sabía que ellos no tenían problema en atacar a los entrenadores. Por eso, estaba preparado para lo que fuera.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Volt Tackle!

De la Pokéball lanzada por Stan salió una Pikachu, de colores diferentes a los de un Pikachu corriente, siendo ella de un color trayando más en el naranja, la base de su cola y las rayas en su lomo eran de un marrón un poco más claro, las puntas de sus orejas eran de un negro más brillante y su cola terminaba en una forma acorazonada, indicando así que ella era hembra.

- ¡Pikaaaaaa!- la Pikachu envolvió su cuerpo completamente de electricidad y corrió a gran velocidad contra Zangoose, esquivando su Shadow Ball.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Zangoose esquívalo!- Zangoose sólo tubo que dar un giro de 90º y así evitar el ataque de Pikachu. La pobre estaba agotada puesto que ese ataque no sólo causa gran daño al rival, sino que también causa daño al usuario del ataque.- Stan...- la chica suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.- Veamos si lo entiendes de una vez... ¡Nunca uses Volt Tackle como ataque inicial!

- Pero...

- Cuando un Pokémon entra a luchar es imprescindible que tenga su salud al máximo. ¡Si yo hubiera sido un enemigo hubiera aprovechado el momento de debilidad de Pikachu y te hubiera matado! Tienes que pensar un poco más en lo que haces. Tu estrategia con Tropius mejoró muchísimo, pero aún debes practicar más con Pikachu en especial porque acaba de evolucionar.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó sacándose el sombrero.

- Oye, no es para tanto, sólo debes practicar un poquito más. Peeeero, no es práctica física, sino una práctica mental.- el PokéGear de la chica sonó, ella frunció el seño y asintió.- Es hora de que vayamos a rescatar a tu amiguito.- dijo sonriendo.

- Muy bien. ¡Sal Tropius!- el Pokémon ahora liberado era gigantesco, de color marrón y verde, cuello largo, unas frutas colgando donde se conectaba el cuello y la cabeza, gruesas patas y cuatro hojas verdes y enormes en su espalda. Stan subió a Tropius con facilidad, ayudando a la chica a subir.

- Tropius, ¿puedo comer una fruta de las tuyas?- preguntó ella.- ¡Gracias!- canturreó tomando una fruta y devorándola con emoción.

- Pikachu, Cristina, sujétense muy bien. Gropius, levanta vuelo hacia el Este. Vamos a Sinnoh.- el Pokémon movió las hojas de su espalda y las usó como alas, elevándose en el aire fácilmente.- "Ya voy, Tweek... sólo espérame."- pensó.

- ¡Wiiiiiii! ¡Volveré a ver a Natalia!- exclamó Cristina feliz.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Lugia, ¿quieres descansar un momento?- preguntó Butters amablemente.- No es sencillo para ti llevar a tres personas en tu espalda.

- No, estoy bien.- aseguró sonriendo.- Mientras tengas la Tidal Bell contigo todo estará muy bien.

- Como quieras.- Butters miró hacia abajo y logró divisar el suelo. Aún quedaban varios cuerpos de Gijinka Pokémon dispersos por ahí. Nadie sabía bien el motivo, pero a los cinco días de haber empezado su ataque, comenzaron a morir por causa desconocida. Si bien era un alivio que ya no hubieran enemigos atacando ni peligro, estaban en una carrera contra reloj para evitar una ola de muertes por el calor.

- ¿Cómo sigue Ramu?- preguntó Fernanda refiriéndose al Rampardos de Kenny.

- Oh, él está bien, sólo algo cansado por el combate de entrenamiento que tuvimos ayer.

- Eres un tarado, Kenny. Mira que hacerlo entrenar tan duro ayer...

- Cállate.

- ¡Tú no me calles!

- ¡Yo te callo si quiero, boba!

- ¡Ya dejen de pelear o los tiro al océano!- gritaron Butters y Lugia al mismo tiempo.

- Pero fue su culpa.- dijeron Kenny y Fernanda a coro, apuntándose el uno al otro.

- No importa, cállese.- ordenó Lugia.

- Lugia... ¿Podemos hacer una parada antes? Es que mi amiga, Natalia, tiene unos amigos que podrían ayudarnos.- pidió ella con carita de niña buena.

- Supongo que está bien.- Lugia se dejó guiar por la chica hacia un lugar algo alejado de su destino final.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Dinos otra vez por qué debemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.- pidió Christophe.

- Porque unas amigas van a venir y nos darán su ayuda.- contestó Natalia.

- Oye, Pip.- llamó el moreno de ojos rojos, acercándose al rubio.- ¿Has visto a-?

- Shh...- calló señalando frente a él por detrás de unos arbustos. Damien se asomó a ver lo que tan importante era para el rubio y sonrió complacido.

- La misión de rescate será muy peligrosa...- dijo Houndoom, envolviendo su cola con la de Espeon. Ambos estaban recostados en el suelo, mirando el movimiento de los árboles con el viento, Espeon con su cabeza en el hombro de Houndoom.- Debes prometerme que no te meteras en alguna pelea.

- Eifie ei. (No puedo prometer eso.)- negó la Pokémon Sol.- (Si tengo que luchar entonces lo haré, tengo que proteger a Pip.)

- Pero no digo que no lo protejas, sólo que no te metas en peleas. Yo seré el que esté ahí para pelear y defenderte.

- (Houndoom...)

- No quiero que te hagas daño.- Espeon miró a Houndoom a los ojos y notó esa terrible preocupación en ellos. Esos ojos, además de parecer sanguinarios y fríos, a veces mostraban cosas completamente diferentes. El Pokémon lamió sutilmente la mejilla de Espeon, para luego acariciarle el resto del rostro con el suyo propio.

- (Por favor no quiero que te lastimen, no otra vez...)- dijo viendo la herida que tenía Houndoom en su ojo izquierdo. Hicieron un momento de silencio, mimándose mutuamente, hasta que Houndoom rompió el silencio.

- Te amo.- susurró. Espeon se estremeció levemente ante esa declaración. Sonrió ampliamente y volvió a levantar la vista.

- (Y yo a ti.)

- Nuestro pequeño Houndoom está creciendo.- murmuró Sceptile subido a la copa de un árbol, mirando a la feliz pareja.

- No sólo él.- Darkrai señaló un poco más atrás de los otros.- Damien también está creciendo.

Y era verdad, el moreno se había inspirado en la dulce escena de su Houndoom con Espeon y ahora estaba apoderándose del suave y delicioso cuello del chico rubio. Ambos sentían algo muy fuerte por el otro, pero sólo faltaba dar ese paso que ninguno se animaba a dar. Damien quería decirle a Pip que lo amaba, que quería estar con él para siempre, mostrarle que era de él y de nadie más pero sentía miedo, tenía miedo de que el rubio no compartiera ese sentimiento y sólo estuviera jugando con él, si ese era el caso Damien no podría soportarlo.

Pip tenía las mismas dudas que Damien. Gregory y Christophe le habían dicho que era muy inocente y podría caer en alguna trampa del moreno para aprovecharse de él. Aún así, sentía una fuerte atracción hacia ese chico rudo de ojos rojos, que ahora movía sus manos por debajo de su ropa. Por instinto, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y gimió fuertemente al sentir los dientes del moreno marcar su cuello. De repente, el agua fría golpeo a los dos jóvenes, haciéndolos separarse.

- Otra vez...- gruñó Thorn, sintiendo ganas de matar a alguien.- ¿¡Qué!- preguntó muy molesto a Gregory, que traía un Relicanth en sus brazos.

- Es hora de recibir a las visitas de Natalia, nos estan llamando.- dijo simplemente el rubio.

- ¿No podrías haberlo dicho en vez de tirarnos agua encima?- se quejó el moreno.

- Lo hice, pero parece que estabas muy entretenido exitando a mi amigo.- dijo con cierto odio.

- Y-yo eh... v-voy a buscar a... Christophe.- el rubio menor se levantó rápidamente y se fue, con la cara toda roja.

- Te diré algo, Damien...- habló Greg.- Llegas a lastimarlo y te juro que Chris y yo te perseguiremos hasta el Infierno.- advirtió volteándose para seguir el paso del menor.

- Pues no creo que sea necesario, porque yo jamás le haría algo así a alguien que am- eh...

- ¿Tú qué?

- N-no, nada.

- Ok. Cuando te sientas bien para seguirnos, adelante.

Natalia divisó, a lo lejos, a un enorme Pokémon blanco y a otro que venía un poco más lejos de color marrón y verde. Sonrió de manera extraña y asintió.

- "Está comenzando..."- pensó.

**Kyuubi****: Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! Por no cumplir con mi auto-promesa impuesta de actualizar los jueves! Es que tuve un gravísimo problema inexplicable D:**

**Sheza****: Si, se llama vicio de juegos online xD**

**Kyuubi****: No puedo evitarlo, es que soy una persona muy fácil de enviciar cuando el juego es bueno T-T Sin embargo, les dejé dos capítulos para que los disfruten mucho :3**

**Sheza****: Gracias por todos los reviews que nos han dejado!**

**Kyuubi****: Son un gran apoyo para nosotras, de verdad que es genial!**

**Sheza****: Sin más, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Kyuubi****: Recuerdes apostar a quién ganará en un combate entre Sheza y yo! Quien gane, recibirá una galleta gratis :D!**

**Sheza****: Yo voy a ganar, es seguro ^^**

**Kyuubi****: Claro, claro xD Bueno, saludos y dejen sus reviews!**


	18. Ataque a la Base Enemiga

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola gente! Ya estamos en el capítulo 18!**

**Sheza****: Todo gracias a mi ^^**

**Kyuubi****: Tú no aportaste nada en toda la historia!**

**Sheza****: No es cierto, yo te publiqué el fic cuando estabas enfermita.**

**Kyuubi****: Si, pero eso no es... Hay, ya déjalo, no importa -.-**

**Sheza****: Gané ^^**

**Kyuubi****: Tú no ganas nada! Todavía debemos dar un pequeño combate, lo recuerdas? Ahora, mientras lo hacemos, lean el fic y disfruten!**

- ¡Nataliaaaa!- Fernanda no esperó a que Lugia aterrizara y saltó para correr y abrazarse a su vieja amiga.- ¡Te extrañé!

- ¡Y yo a ti! ¿Te hiciste algo en el pelo?

- Nah, sigo como siempre. Vine con amigos.- dijo rápidamente, señalando a los dos rubios.- Ése lindo niñito de allí es Butters... y ese otro imbécil es Kenny.

- ¡Oye...!- Kenny iba a insultarla pero decidió mejor callarse la boca.

- Un gusto, chicos. Ellos son Pip, Shelly, Gregory, Ruby, Ike y esos otros dos de ahí no son nadie.- tanto Pip como Shelly y Gregory se alejaron de los dos morenos cuando notaron una leve aura maligna que se cernía sobre ellos.

- Voy a matarla, juro por Arceus que voy a matarla.

- ¡Mira, Natalia! ¡Allí viene Cristina!- señaló alegremente, viendo que el Tropius de Stan se acercaba.

- ¡Hola chicas!- Cristina movía ambos brazos de un lado a otro.- Vamos Stan, apúrate.

- Ya voy, ya voy. "Espero encontrar pronto a Tweek y así poder decirle a ésta chica que se vaya."- pensó el enojado moreno. Una vez en el suelo, Cristina corrió a abrazar a sus amigas y se saludaron después de mucho tiempo. Stan se les quedó mirando un rato hasta que una persona le tocó el hombro, y cuando se volteó a ver vio a Shelly.

- Hola, Stan.

- Hola.

- Me enteré de lo que pasó con Tweek.

- Pues no hay necesidad de preocuparse porque voy a rescatarlo.

- Perdona... ¿Dijiste 'voy'?- preguntó Cristina incrédula.

- Si, dije voy porque iré yo sólo.

- Oye, amigo, ¿estás loco?- preguntó Natalia alzando las cejas.- No podrás entrar ahí tu sólo. Hay guardias por doquier, muchos Pokémon malos y muchas armas peligrosas. Te matarán si vas sólo.

- Pero esto es por mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera sido tan lento y hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, tal vez Tweek aún estaría con nosotros. Debo ir yo sólo.

- Escúchame y escúchame muy bien.- habló Shelly, volteándolo bruscamente y tomándolo por los hombros.- Tú irás con nosotros, ¿entendido? No permitiré que arriesgues tu vida de esa forma tan estúpida. Vamos a ir todos juntos, sin excepción, nadie se quedará atrás.- ordenó firmemente.- ¿Alguna queja?

- Ninguna, Líder.- ironizó Christophe, a lo que Greg castigó pisándolo fuertemente.

- Aunque creo que eso le va bien. Voto porque Shelly sea la Líder del Equipo de Rescate 'Todo lo Puede'*.- Natalia alzó la mano.

**(N/A:* El Equipo de Rescate 'Todo lo Puede' es el nombre en Hispanoamérica que se le dio en el Anime al Equipo de Rescate Pokémon, basados en los juegos Pokémon Mystery Dungeon.)**

- ¿Equipo 'Todo lo Puede'? ¿Qué rayos...?

- Damien, te llegas a quejar y mi calzado te quedará de supositorio.- advirtió Natalia.

- Muy bien, está decidido.- habló Ruby.- ¡Vamos a preparar las cosas, Ike!

- Si, vamos.- los dos niños entraron en la casa de la joven chica de cabello oscuro.

- Muy bien, yo los ayudaré.- Gregory entró a paso veloz hacia la casa.

- Por cierto...- Ruby se asomó por la puerta y arrojó la Pokéball que tenía en su bolsillo a Stan.- Creo que quería verte.

- ¿Eh?- de la Pokéball que tenía en manos salió la Charizard de Tweek, que aleteó y movió la cola feliz de ver una cara conocida.

- Charrrr char.

- Hola amiga. Me alegra verte.- Stan acarició amistosamente el hocico de Charizard hasta que ella le sacó el gorro con los dientes y lo sacudió bastante.- Si, algunas cosas nunca cambian...- resopló.- Tengo algo para ti.- saco un PokéBlock color amarillo y de un sabor bastante ácido, pero que a Charizard le encantó.- Vamos a rescatar a Tweek, te lo prometo.- le susurró.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

BlackFox fijó la vista en el enorme e increíble edificio que tenía en frente y repasó el plan en su mente una vez más antes de suspirar. Temía que las cosas salieran mal y alguien muriera y todo saliera mal, pero tenía que confiar en las habilidades de los demás. En eso, alguien se le acerca por detrás, se volteó en posición de ataque pero se relajó al ver que no era un enemigo.

- Dennis... Ya era hora de que llegaras.- dijo acercándose a la joven.

- Vine aquí lo más rápido que pude, no te quejes.- protestó la chica con una leve sonrisa.- ¿Está todo listo?

- Si, todo lo está.

- No sé si fue buena idea engañarlos para que vengan aquí.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Tweek está en problemas.- murmuró Kyuubi preocupada.

- Tranquila, podrá hacerlo.- calmó Cartman, entrando en el laboratorio.

- ¡Jol jol! ¡Jol jol!- Jolteon corría de un lado a otro buscando la forma de ayudar a Tweek, pero no podía hacerlo si no podía entrar. Hizo lo que más creía coherente y comenzó a lanzar fuertes descargas eléctricas al vidrio.

- Ese Jolteon si que quiere a su Maestro, Señor.

- Si. Quiero que traigan el Absol también.- ordenó.

- ¿S-seguro, Señor?

- Si, Joshua.

- Muy bien.- Joshua salió de la sala y luego de unos diez minutos vinieron tres soldados tironeando de una soga, arrastrando al Pokémon Catástrofe.

- ¡Aaaaab... soooool!- gruñía haciendo fuerza para que no lo llevaran.

- ¡Jol joool!- Jolteon gritó y se acercó a Absol, que lo miró sorprendido y alegre.- ¡Jol jol! ¡Jol!- Absol alzó la vista y no dudó en ir corriendo para ayudar a su amigo.

Ambos Pokémon atacaron insistentemente el cristal, tratando de liberar a su Maestro. Según lo que dijo uno de los soldados, esa pecera no iba a romperse tan fácilmente y no había riesgo de que se rompiera. Tweek, por su parte, estaba luchando por encontrar un punto débil del Pokémon que tanto tenía ganas de capturar. Silver se movía de un lado al otro, queriendo librarse del intruso que quería lastimarlo, pero, contrariamente a lo que una parte de su cerebro decía, algo en su interior estaba gritando que ese chico ya lo había visto antes. Terminó por golpearlo contra el cristal de la pecera, liberándose.

- ¡Tweek!- gritó Craig viendo al chico inconciente en el agua.

- ¡Sáquenlo de ahí!- ordenó rápidamente Joshua.- ¡Ese Pokémon lo matará!

El equipo que se suponía debía rescatarlo estaba tardando mucho en poder ponerse sus trajes y buscar sus Pokémon, Tweek moriría a manos de Silver antes de que hicieran algo, Craig debía pensar. Entonces recordó la TM (Technical Machine) que tenía en su bolsillo y pensó en usarla en Absol.

- ¡Absol! ¡Toma esto!- le lanzó la TM al Pokémon, que terminó con el CD pegado en la cabeza. El CD brilló fuertemente y luego se destruyó. Ausol sonrió y se alejó bastante de la pecera, seguido de Jolteon.

Absol y Jolteon clavaron los pies en la tierra. Jolteon cargó una enorme esfera de electricidad mientras que Absol hizo lo mismo, pero con una esfera naranja. Ambos lanzaron el ataque al mismo tiempo, Jolteon un Zap Cannon y Absol un Hyperbeam, que se fusionaron y chocaron contra el vidrio. Con un _CRACK_ el vidrio se fisuró y terminó por romperse, liberando toda el agua, a Silver y a Tweek.

- ¡Atención! ¡El Lugia se escapó! ¡Repito, el Lugia se escapó!- gritó uno de los soldados.

- ¡Giaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó el Lugia pequeño, llamando desesperado por ayuda.

- ¡Tweek!- Kyuubi socorrió a Tweek, tratando de despertarlo.- ¡Tweek, despierta!

- ¡Kyuubi, quítalo de ahí!- Sheza también corrió hacia el rubio inconciente, tratando de llegar antes de que Silver lanzara un coletazo contra los otros dos.

- ¡Jooool jol!- Jolteon corrió hacia el Lugia, pero Cartman le impidió seguir avanzando.

- Por favor, esto ya está saliéndose de nuestras manos.- Cartman tranquilamente alzó su mano derecha y lanzó una fuerte Shadow Ball contra Silver, estampándolo en el techo, usando su fuerza psíquica para mantenerlo ahí.- Joshua, agarra la Pokéball en el bolsillo de Tweek y atrapa a Lugia.

- S-si, Señor.- Joshua cumplió la orden del otro y le lanzó la Pokéball a Lugia, capturándolo sin fallar.

- Llévenlo a su celda.- dijo Cartman refiriéndose a Tweek.- Craig, tú llévalo. Yo debo reunirme con Maxie, Archie y Cyrus.

Craig hizo lo ordenado y llevó al rubio a su celda, no sin antes devolver los Pokémon de Tweek a su Pokéball y dejarlos junto a los suyos propios con Kyle para un examen. El moreno lo dejó suavemente en la cama, mirándolo inconciente. Quitó un par de mechones de su cabello húmedo y repasó sus facciones con cuidado.

- Cuando duerme está igual que antes...- murmuró de forma que sólo él podía escucharse. Mierda, ahora que lo tenía inconciente y húmedo le resultaba demasiado tentador, por eso acercó su rostro lentamente al del rubio, rozándole los labios.

- ¿Craig?- susurró débilmente.- ¿Qué haces?

Craig no se movió ni un centímetro y lo miró a los ojos, clavando sus orbes verde oscuro en los hermosos ojos violetas de Tweek, que ahora habían perdido parte de ese brillo inocente que tanto lo caracterizaba. Craig pensó que el rubio era por completo hermoso, perfecto, sin igual... Y sintió un deseo que hasta ahora había mantenido bajo control. Se subió a la cama, apresando las caderas de Tweek con sus piernas y apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Tweek.

- ¿Q-qué haces?- preguntó el rubio algo asustado por la actitud del moreno.

- Sólo cierra la boca.- Craig se sacó el gorro y lo dejó en el suelo, rozando su boca en el cuello de piel suave de Tweek.

- Ngh... C-Craig...- gimió el rubio. Al otro le pareció un sonido hermoso, ya que la tartamudez era algo que a Craig le fascinaba en ese niño. Lamió todo a lo largo del cuello, haciéndolo temblar.- P-para... Denten-te...- Tweek intentó empujarlo pero el moreno era más fuerte que él y no pudo quitárselo de encima.

Craig hizo caso omiso de lo que el rubio decía y subió para besarle esos tentadores labios que había querido besar tantas veces. No le importó que alguien entrara en ese momento, para él era algo carente de importancia, pero él quería más aún, quería más de ese chico, por eso le mordió el labio inferior para obligarlo a abrir la boca. Tweek, que aún conservaba algo de sentido común, se negó y trató de separarse de Craig. El moreno gruñó contra los labios del rubio y pensó en otra manera de hacerlo abrir la boca. Sonriendo, deslizó una de sus manos por el cuerpo del rubio y, por encima de la ropa, le tomó la entrepierna con firmeza. Tweek se exaltó e hizo lo que Craig quería, abrir la boca y dejarle vía libre a su lengua.

- Ngh... No...- logró articular el de ojos violeta, ruborizándose violentamente y temblando. No le gustaba que Craig hiciera eso, o al menos a la mitad racional de su cerebro no le gustaba porque la otra mitad gritaba por más.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Craig acarició la parte íntima de Tweek, pero ésta vez por debajo de la ropa. Un fuerte gemido retumbó por toda la celda, llenando los oídos de Craig. Pasó a besarle el cuello y a masajear esa zona de Tweek con suavidad, embriagándose de los gemidos angelicales de ese hermoso rubio que ahora estaba a su merced y se aferraba a sus hombros a veces empujándolo o atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Craig adoraba esa acción, adoraba esa piel blanca que ahora tenía marcas rojas por las mordidas y adoraba aún más esos suaves gemidos que Tweek trataba de reprimir.

Sin embargo, llegó el momento de que su mente volviera a la realidad. Ver a Tweek tan excitado era de verdad increíble, pero... ¿qué hacer ahora...? Porque, si vamos al caso, él tenía ganas de más aún, pero el hecho de que Tweek estuviera con el cerebro lavado era algo que no le gustaba, además de que eso acarreaba otra preocupación pues hasta ahora lo único que nadie le había quitado (porque se había asegurado bien de que fuera así), era esa inocencia que conservaba intacta y él estaba, quiza, a punto de tomar. No, él no quería eso. Si se daba la ocasión de poder estar así con Tweek nuevamente, de hacerlo suyo, de hacerle el amor, eso sería con el verdadero Tweek.

Otra cosa, ¿qué era lo que en realidad sentía por Tweek? Si hay algo que a mucha gente siempre le costó mucho diferenciar era el hecho de hacer el amor o tener sexo. Y Craig ahora se enfrentaba al dilema de si de verdad amaba al rubio o sólo era objeto de deseo. Durante unos días se había dicho que sólo era una obsesión, que sólo era algo pasajero. Pero con el tiempo, empezó a notar que de verdad ese niño estaba muy metido en su cabeza. Un fuerte gemido le sacó de sus pensamientos, seguido de una sensación cálida en su mano derecha y un líquido espeso cubrió sus manos.

- C-Craig...

- Tweek.- Tucker sacó la mano de donde la tenía y miró fijamente al rubio, que se ruborizó aún más al ver que ese líquido que escurría por entre los dedos de Craig era de él.

- Límpiate... eso...- murmuró.

- Quiero saber a lo que sabes.- y dicho esto, lamió cada centímetro de su mano, degustando el sabor dulce del rubio.

- ¡Gah! ¡N-no hagas eso! ¡Eso es...!

- Si, lo sé pero no me importa.- dijo en tono severo el moreno. Se le acercó hasta rozar sus labios y los lamió suavemente.- Sabes delicioso.

- C-Craig...- jadeó, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Ejem...- un escalofrío corre por la espalda de Craig y Tweek, erizándoles los cabellos. Ambos vieron a la puerta de la celda y vieron al Líder del Team Aqua, Archie, al Líder del Team Magma, Maxie, y Líder del Team Galactic, Cyrus, junto con Eric Cartman, su jefe, allí parados y viéndolos con las cejas alzadas.- Estaba buscándote y pensé que tal vez estarías aquí charlando con Tweek... pero tu... 'charla'... pareció ser otra cosa. Si estas muy ocupado...

- ¡N-no, jefe, está bien!- dijo Tweek rápidamente.- ¡S-sólo estábamos...!

- No hace falta que te expliques, Tweek. Disculpen, caballeros.- dijo refiriéndose a los otros presentes que miraban atónitos y shockeados la escena.- Te espero en mi oficina para reunirnos, Craig.- empezaron a retirarse, pero Cartman se detuvo y los demás también.- Y...- agregó.- Por favor, límpiate la boca porque la tienes sucia.

- Si, Señor.- Craig rápidamente se levantó y salió de la celda, dejando a Tweek sumamente consternado y algo adolorido por esa abrupta retirada del joven.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Kyle observó el enorme tubo lleno de bio-líquido verde y suspiró. ¿Qué había hecho? Negó lentamente con la cabeza, examinando a esa criatura que dormía allí. Había usado ADN de cientos de Pokémon para experimentar con humanos y demás, y ahora habían usado el ADN de los Pokémon de Tweek para mezclarlo con el de un humano más. La criatura tenía garras de Absol, cola de Gyarados, orejas de Jolteon, aletas de Gyarados en su espalda, cuerno en el lado derecho de la cabeza de su cabeza como Absol, melena en el cuello como Jolteon. En fin, una criatura que antes era un humano pero que ahora era algo sin nombre, algo sin forma definida, una quimera, un sueño de una mente retorcida como la de su Jefe.

¿Qué por qué hacía una criatura así? Pues Cartman tenía la idea de que los Pokémon de aquel que tuviera el Alma de Plata también tendrían un poder asombroso escondido, y que combinándolo podrían aumentarlo y volverlo aún más fuerte, usarlo como arma para que cuando luchara contra Giratina pudieran ganar.

Ahora que Kyle se ponía a pensar coherentemente la situación, había cometido un terrible error. Todo había empezado con un concurso de química en donde resultó en primer lugar, a eso le siguió un hombre desconocido que le ofreció la oportunidad de ser el mejor científico del mundo, luego vino el primer experimento... con el Pokémon de su hermano, un bonito Caterpie. Los gritos y el llanto de su hermano aquel día aún lo seguían atormentando de vez en cuando, pero claro no era de sorprenderse, puesto que el niño había visto a su pequeño e inocente Caterpie transformarse en una criatura horrenda que no paraba de disparar sangre y que murió al día siguiente.

- Arruiné la vida de mi hermanito aquel día.- murmuró. Miró el teclado de la maquina junto a la criatura y dudó unos segundos, pensando en la mínima posibilidad de activar el programa virus que mataría a la criatura.- Tal vez... Pueda evitar que la vida de más se arruinara.

Se acercó rápidamente a la computadora y empezó a teclear el código secreto que él y Sheza habían inventado para un caso de emergencia. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, sólo bastaba apretar la tecla 'Enter' y el virus se esparciría tan rápido que lo mataría en menos de un segundo, y luego podrían decir que fue una falla del sistema y el virus no sería detectado en lo absoluto. Exhaló un poco de aire y casi aprieta el botón de no ser porque una mano lo tomó por el cuello y lo estampó contra la pared junto a la computadora. La mano en su cuello hizo presión mientras que la otra la sintió rozando su mejilla derecha. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Token frente a él, con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro.

- ¿Pensabas hacer algo, Charmander? (N/A: Charmander es medio anaranjado, a Kyle le gusta el naranja (?), y además tres de sus cinco Pokémon son de fuego como Charmander xD De verdad que tenía mucha lógica cuando lo pensé)

- N-no me digas así... ¡Y s-suéltame!- dijo sujetando el brazo del otro y tratando de quitar la presión de su cuello que casi le impedía respirar.

- ¿Por qué no me dices primero lo que hacías?- preguntó acercándosele hasta el punto que sentía su respiración.

- ¿Por qué tú no mejor te metes en lo que te importa?- Token sintió una garra afilada posarse cerca de su cuello cuando escuchó la voz. Volteó lentamente, sabiendo de antemano quién era, y soltó al pelirrojo fingiendo inocencia.- ¿Estas bien, Kyle?

- S-si, estoy bien.- se llevó una mano a su cuello, acariciándolo y respirando con dificultad.

- Token, si te vuelvo a ver que le haces eso a Kyle te mato.- amenazó.

- No te preocupes, no pensaba hacerle nada.- Token caminó a paso seguro, pasando junto al Garchomp de Craig.- Además... a mi me gustan más los rubios.- agregó antes de salir corriendo de allí.

- ¡Maldito bastardo!- gritó furioso.- Garchomp, quiero pedirte que cuides de Tweek. Por favor, no le quites la vista de encima.- ordenó nervioso.

- Gar.- Garchomp corrió de nuevo hacia las celdas.

- Te preocupas mucho por él, ¿eh?- preguntó Kyle con una sonrisa.

- Deja eso de lado. Dime por qué Token te estaba tomando del cuello.- preguntó el moreno como si fuera una fiera.

- Yo... sólo quería... acabar con el sufrimiento de las personas de aquí y los Pokémon.- confesó tristemente.

- Kyle...- Craig se sacó su gorro azul y se pasó una mano por el cabello, suspirando.- Ésta es la vida que elegimos cuando éramos niños, no podemos echarnos atrás ahora.

- Si, lo sé...

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Dinos para qué nos llamaste, Cartman.- pidió Cyrus llevando sus manos a su espalda.

- Quería decirles que ya no necesito de su ayuda.- todos exclamaron un fuerte '¿¡Qué!' pero Cartman siguió mirándolos fijamente y con semblante serio.- Tal como escucharon, los seguiré usando para mis fines pero no es necesario que sigan causando desastre en el Mundo Pokémon.

- Pero...

- Dentro de dos días ocurrirá un desastre. Ocúltense en algún lugar con todos sus soldados con agua como para un mes o más. No salgan a la superficie o morirán.

- Espere, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Archie.

- Si hacen lo que les digo, todo saldrán muy bien.- en ese momento, Craig entró en la habitación fumando un cigarrillo.

- ¿Me buscaba, Señor?

- Si. Escúchame muy bien. Quiero que uses a Tweek para encontrar al Corazón de Oro y a Ho-Oh.

- Pero Señor, Tweek aún necesita estar con Silver un tiempo antes de usarlo como guía.

- No importa, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Hay que hacer lo ahora.

- Pero-

_Alerta, intrusos. Alerta, intrusos. Alerta, intrusos._

- ¿Qué rayos...?- gruñó Maxie mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¿Ahora qué sucede?- Cartman se volteó a ver los cientos de monitores que tenía a sus espaldas y observó los de las cámaras de seguridad.- Así que... ya vinieron.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¡Shadow Ball!- Stan corría abriendole paso con sus Pokémon a sus compañeros.- ¡Rápido!

- Muy bien.- Shelly se detuvo en la intersección que daba a varios pasillos.- Butters, Christophe y Fernanda vayan por allá. Butters dale a Pip el collar que tienes para que ellos busquen a Tweek, necesitaremos que tú nos cubras y ataques con todo.- dijo señalando el pasillo del Este. Pip recibió el collar de Butters y asintió indicándole que lo iba a cuidar.- Gregory, Ruby y Natalia vayan por el Oeste. Damien, Pip y Kenny irán por donde el collar les indique para encontrar a Tweek, tengan cuidado. Cristina, Stan y yo iremos por el Norte.

- ¡Si!- cada uno se fue por su propio camino, preparándose para lo peor.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¡Rentora, Thunderbolt!- McCormick corría junto a Pip, abriéndose paso para que él y Damien lograran entrar por las puertas que supuestamente llevaban a Tweek.

- ¡Skarmory, Air Cutter!

- ¡Damien, ten cuidado!- gritó Pip viendo al enorme Crobat que iba a atacar a Damien por la espalda.

- Dark Void.- Darkrai salió sólo de su Pokéball y generó una esfera negra en sus manos, chocándola contra el Crobat y sumergiéndolo en una pesadilla.- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, gracias Darkrai. Pero mejor vuelve a la Pokéball, puede ser peligroso que estés afuera.

- El colar indica que es por allá.- señaló Pip hacia una puerta de metal. Los tres chicos y los dos Pokémon empujaron la puerta y se quedaron helados al ver que ese lugar era un enorme laboratorio lleno de Pokémon usados para experimentos.- ¿Qué...?

- Malditos hijos de puta... ¡Qué mierda!- gruñó Kenny apretando los puños.

- Y pensar que iba a trabajar para ellos...- murmuró Damien sumamente arrepentido.

- Eso quedó en el pasado, tú no eres igual que ellos.- corrigió Pip.

- Oigan, miren.- Kenny se aproximó a una extraña criatura, mezcla de varios Pokémon.- ¿Qué clase de mente retorcida crearía una criatura así?

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Sheza.- llamó Cartman por su PokéGear.- Libéralo.- ordenó firmemente.

- Si, Señor.- Sheza tecleó un código en la PC y, con gran pesar, apretó Enter.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Éste lugar no me gusta, vayámonos de aquí.- se apresuró a decir Damien.

- Es raro... el collar... no brilla.

- Raaaar...- Rentora se puso en posición de ataque y se le erizaron los pelos de su melena.

- ¿Qué pasa Rentora?- la respuesta llegó pronto al escuchar un sonido proveniente del tubo de ensayo donde estaba esa extraña criatura. La criatura abrió los ojos color rojo sangre y miró a los tres jóvenes.- Vámonos de aquí.- sugirió Kenny, pero cuando voltearon a la puerta, vieron a tres soldados del Team Galactic cerrando la puerta e imposibilitándoles escapar.

- ¡Gryaaaaaaaa!- rugió la criatura, rompiendo el cristal y derramando el líquido por toda la habitación. Miró furioso a los dos rubios y al moreno, irguiéndose en sus patas traseras.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Pip, retrocediendo al igual que los otros dos.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Vamos Rentora! ¡Iron Tail!- Rentora se abalanzó contra el enemigo, pero éste lo apartó de un golpe como si el Luxray de 42kg no fuera más que un pequeño Hoppip de 0,5kg. Rentora cayó golpeado al suelo y en el otro extremo de la habitación.- ¡Rentora!- Kenny corrió hacia su Pokémon y notó que éste tenía una extraña marca en el pecho, donde había recibido el impacto.- ¿Qué es esto?

- Mierda...- Damien hizo a Pip a un lado, indicándole que se escondiera en algún sitio.- Así que... tú eres al que tenemos que vencer. Esto me recuerda a los juegos como The Legend of Zelda, que tengo que derrotar al malo maloso. Muy bien, no tengo problemas. ¿Lista, Skarmory?

- ¡Skar!

- Muy bien... Prepárate a pelear.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ruby, Gregory y Natalia corrían por los pasillos venciendo a entrenadores y Pokémon por igual, derribando puertas, cerrando otras para cerrar el paso del enemigo, hasta que llegaron a una sala enorme con un campo de batalla en el centro. Gregory tuvo el pequeño presentimiento de que ya los estaban esperando, y no se equivocaba, puesto que Kyuubi apareció al otro lado del campo de batalla y bloqueando la puerta de salida.

- ¡Hola!- saludó ella alegremente.- ¿Saben que es ilegal entrar en propiedad privada sin autorización?

- ¿Y tú no sabes que es de mala educación secuestrar gente, matar personas, robar Pokémon y experimentar con ellos?- preguntó Ruby.

- A ti no te hablo bebita, le hablo al lindo rubio que está allí.

- ¡A mi no me digas bebita, enana!

- ¡Oye, yo no soy enana! ¡Más enana será la que está detrás de ti!

- ¡Yo te voy a mostrar quién es enana pedazo de bastarda!- Gregory tubo que agarrar a Natalia para evitar que matara a la otra chica.

- Tranquila, Natalia. Podemos usarla para sacarle información.- trató de calmar.

- Les diré todo lo que quieran.- dijo Kyuubi.- Sólo si, claro está, me derrotan en un combate Pokémon.

- Pues para mi estaría muy bien.- Ruby ya se estaba remangando su suéter cuando Gregory la detuvo.

- Yo lucharé contra ti.

- Por mi perfecto, es más. Si quieren pueden luchar los tres.

- Estas muy confiada, ¿eh?- sonrió Natalia.

- Por supuesto que si.- la chica sacó cinco Pokéball e hizo malabares con ellas.- Así que... ¿Lucharán los tres contra mi?

- ¿Qué dicen, chicas?- preguntó Gregory.

- Yo ya estoy lista.- Ruby sacó una Pokéball y le dio un pequeño beso para la suerte.

- Yo también.- Natalia también sacó su propia Pokéball, pero ésta era una UltraBall.

- ¡Entonces que así sea!- Gregory también se preparó pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que algo iba a salir mal. Cuando un solo entrenador está dispuesto a luchar contra tres entrenadores a la vez es porque su inteligencia es muy escasa... o porque sus Pokémon están demasiado bien entrenados.

Gregory: ¡Tú puedes Bellanna!

Ruby: ¡Gengar, a luchar!

Natalia: ¡Yo te elijo, Persian!

Los tres Pokémon estaban listos para pelear y a la expectativa de qué Pokémon usaría Kyuubi para luchar. Finalmente sonrió y guardó hábilmente dos de sus Pokéball, quedando con otras tres. Antes de lanzarlas, volvió a preguntarles a los chicos si de verdad querían luchar y recibió un fuerte 'si', un 'claro que si, enana estúpida' y un 'saca a tus Pokémon de una vez' por parte de los jóvenes.

- ¡Muuuuuy bien! ¡Kiri, Nachtara, Draclen, salgan a luchar!

Kiri, la primera Pokémon de Kyuubi era una Raichu. Como todo Pokémon de esa clase, era de color naranja, con unas rayas marrones y las puntas de sus patas del mismo color, cola alargada y negra, con un rayo amarillo al que le faltaba la punta, diferenciándose así que era hembra. Nachtara, era un Umbreon macho pero con la diferencia de que sus ojos y sus anillos eran de otro color, siendo los primeros de color amarillo y los segundos de color azul claro. Draclen era un gran Dragonite, bastante más grande que el de Phillip, y su mirada no era tan calmada como el otro pues éste mostraba una apariencia un tanto amenazadora.

- Espero que estén listos para luchar...- su semblante tan sonriente desapareció en un segundo y se transformó completamente a una expresión seria.- ... porque van a perder.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Butters, Christophe y Fernanda llegaron a una enorme sala con cientos de computadoras, era la sala de comando y por donde vigilaban absolutamente todo lo de la base. Mientras Fernanda ataba a los guardias del Team Rocket y Team Aqua Butters contactaba con Ike, que sobrevolaba sobre el edificio con Lugia, y lo conectó directamente con la computadora central. Mientras Ike movía sus dedos a gran velocidad para sabotear el sistema, Christophe se esforzaba por mantener a los otros soldados que venían alejados.

- ¡Vamos, mierda! ¡Mueve el culo y mantenlos alejados!- gritó Fernanda mientras buscaba algún indicio de Tweek en las cámaras de seguridad.

- ¿¡Por qué no vienes tú a luchar con ellos, eh!

- Seguramente lo haría mejor que tú, Digglet.

- ¡No me digas Digglet!

- ¡Ya cállate que tengo que concentrarme!- se volteó a Butters, que luchaba por encontrar alguna clave que le permitiera acceder a los sistemas de seguridad y derribar los Firewall para ayudar a Ike en su tarea de hacker.- Butters, mi vida, tienes que calmarte.- dijo dulcemente.- No te preocupes, si el idiota de Christophe no puede contra ellos yo me encargaré de cuidarte.

- G-gracias Fernanda.

En eso, una fuerte explosión se escucha en la puerta y Christophe termina catapultado hacia la pared, cayendo inconciente al instante. Los otros dos miran alarmados hacia la puerta y allí ven a Kyle junto a Sheza, ambos con cara de pocos amigos y retándolos con la mirada. Butters se volteó completamente y se dispuso a sacar su Pokéball pero Fernanda lo detuvo. Ella le dijo que se encargara de desactivar los Firewall para ayudar a Ike y que ella se encargaría de los otros dos tanto como pudiera. Aunque muy reacio a dejarle la tarea tan difícil a la chica, él se volteó y siguió con su labor.

- Te sugiero que dejes de hacer eso, Butters.- dijo Kyle avanzando un paso.

- Él no va a dejar de hacer nada y tú te vas a enfrentar contra mi, pelirrojito.- interrumpió Fernanda sacando su Pokéball y lista para luchar.

- Con que esas tenemos... Muy bien.- Sheza también se preparó para luchar junto a Kyle.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Shelly, creo que estamos perdidos.- dijo Stan.- Debemos estar dando vuelta en círculos.

- No estamos perdidos, Stan.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes Cristina?

- Porque las mujeres prestamos atención a nuestro entorno y vamos dejando una pequeña marca con éstos marcadores en las paredes, así sabemos si estuvimos ahí antes.

- Y como hasta ahora no vimos ninguno, vamos por buen camino, por eso cállate.- acotó Shelly mirando a su hermano de reojo. En eso llegaron a una puerta de madera con la inscripción 'Prohibido el paso' en un cartel. Shelly puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta pero Stan la detuvo.

- ¿Y por qué crees que sea buena idea entrar aquí?

- Porque hay un cartel enorme que dice 'Prohibido el paso' en la puerta.

- ¿Y se supone que por eso debemos entrar?

- Stan, ¿recuerdas todas las películas que vimos en éste tiempo que te entrené?- Stan asintió.- ¿Recuerdas que siempre pasaba algo importante cuando el protagonista abría una puerta en la que no se podía entrar?

- Ya, ¿entonces crees que algo interesante pasara? ¡Esto no es una película!

- Vamos a entrar aquí y te gustará.- dijo Shelly mirando a su hermano de forma amenazante.

- Como dije, es bueno entrar.

Los tres entraron a la oscura habitación y se adentraron en ella. Tuvieron cuidado de no tropezar con nada y de que nadie los atacara por la espalda. Entonces vieron en la oscuridad a dos personas. La primera persona fue muy familiar para Stan, puesto que él no olvidaría a ese maldito moreno que había secuestrado a su amigo rubio, pero el otro era un misterio para él.

- Miren lo que tenemos aquí.- dijo Cartman frotándose las manos.

- ¿Dónde está Tweek?- exigió Stan sin mediar palabras.

- Oh, vienen a buscar a ese niño, muy bien.

- Escúchame...- Shelly dio varios pasos al frente para quedar a tan sólo un metro de distancia entre ella y Cartman.- Mi hermano menor junto con otros más y yo estamos aquí para rescatar a un Lugia y a Tweek. Si nos das a ambos por la paz, te aseguro que los años de cárcel que pasen van a ser más cortos que ahora.

Eric miró a la joven de arriba abajo, gracias a sus poderes como Celebi y su tiempo pasado en la oscuridad le facilitaban ver a través de ella, y pudo apreciar la figura de la joven. Se quedó un rato en silencio, mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho. Por alguna razón no quería romper ese contacto. Shelly también tenía su vista clavada en los ojos del otro, y le asombró un poco esa gruesa línea que contorneaba sus ojos, esas antenas verdes y su fría mirada. Shelly sacudió un poco la cabeza y miró al castaño seriamente.

- Queremos que nos devuelvan a Tweek.

- Pues lamento decirles que no, él ya no sabe quiénes son ustedes.

- ¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó Stan.

- A él le aplicamos un tratamiento llamado 'Lavado de Cerebro'. Le borramos sus recuerdos y le pusimos nuevos, por eso no creo que los recuerde.

- ¡Maldito! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!- Stan estaba muy alterado y Cristina tuvo que tomarlo por el brazo para evitar que hiciera una estupidez.

- Cállate, Marsh.- interrumpió Craig.- Te aconsejo que tú y tus amigos se vayan ahora que tienen tiempo.

- No me iré a ningún lado sin Tweek.

- Muy bien... Que sea por las malas.- Craig sacó su Pokéball dispuesto a pelear contra Stanley.

**Kyuubi****: Y el resto vendrá para la semana que viene!**

**Sheza****: Y bien? Por qué no dices quién ganó T-T?**

**Kyuubi****: Oh, si! Quien ganó el combate fue... *se escucha ruido de tambores* Mi sobrinita de seis años iAi**

**Sheza****: Somos unas loosers... Y todo por tu culpa! Si te no hubieras rendido...!**

**Kyuubi****: Es que cuando mi sobrinita se pone a llorar es una tortura, no puedo soportar verla triste T-T!**

**Sheza****: Pero eres una estúpida por eso, yo que tú no la dejaba ganar -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Pero tiene seis años!**

**Sheza****: Pero perdimos!**

**Kyuubi****: No pude evitarlo T-T**

**Sheza****: Bueno -.- como sea, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Kyuubi****: Saludos y dejen reviews!**


	19. Combate, el inicio

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola gente! Antes de empezar con el capítulo contestaré el review de Hideki-Kousui:**

**1- Leyeron mal porque el Huevo 'eclosionó' en Absol, aunque en realidad se abrió por la fisura que tenía y técnicamente salió del huevo antes de que fuera momento de eclosionar.**

**2- No, no voy a meter, por ahora, a Togepi ni ninguna de sus Evoluciones **

**3- No. Según se da a entender en la cuarta generación de Pokémon con la llegada de Arceus, todos los Pokémon existentes fueron creados pura y exclusivamente por Arceus exceptuando, claro está, a Mewtwo que es un clon de un Mew y fue creado por humanos.**

**4- Oh, puedes apostar tu culo a que si alguien violará a alguien.**

**5- Si BlackFox es 'él' o 'ella' es algo que deben adivinar los lectores.**

**6- Si te puedo meter en el fic, pero tendrás que darme tu sexo, descripción física, edad y carácter.**

**7- Si, Sheza acepta galletas con gusto.**

**8- Si a mi me dieran los mangas de Dragon Ball y Death Note si me callaría para poder imaginarme yaoi entre L y Kira.**

- A ver... Veamos...- Kyuubi miró a los tres de a uno, escaneándolos con la mirada.- ¿De quién me desharé primero?- pensó en voz alta.- Ya sé, de la pequeña bebita.- dijo mirando a Ruby.

- ¡Pues para que sepas, Gengar es muy fuerte y no va a caer fácilmente!

- Claro. Nachtara.- el Umbreon se preparó, agazapándose.- Faint Attack.- el movimiento fue tan rápido como un rayo, pues Kyuubi habló y ya su Umbreon estaba detrás de Gengar y a punto de golpearlo por la espalda, cuando un chasquido de dedos se escuchó. Antes de que Kyuubi diera otra orden, Bellanna lanzó un potente Ice Beam contra Umbreon, que lo esquivó por poco y volvió a donde antes estaba.- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Bellanna y yo entrenamos para éste tipo de combates.

- ¿Qué dices con éste tipo?- preguntó la chica del Persian, confundida.

- Ya sabes, cuando los Pokémon de un rival son muy rápidos. Un chasquido de mis dedos significa Ice Beam y como alcanzamos a ver dónde estaba, Bellanna entendió que allí debería mandar el ataque.

- Wow... muy listo.- Kyuubi sonrió inocente y aplaudió.- Sin embargo, yo también tengo mis trucos, ¿sabes? Por ejemplo... ¿Saben japonés?

- ¿Japonés?- corearon los tres.

- Como lo suponía.- Kyuubi cerró los ojos lentamente y sonrió.- _Volto Tackuru_ (Volt Tackle)... _Damashiuchi_ (Faint Attack)... _Hakai Kousen _(Hyper Beam)...- los tres Pokémon se prepararon, tomando posición de ataque. Ni Gregory ni Ruby ni Natalia sabían lo que vendría ahora y eso les preocupaba, pero... ¿por qué no atacaban?

- ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Ve por ellos, Gengar!

- ¡No, Ruby, espera!- gritó Gregory, pero la chica no le hizo caso.

- _Minna_ (Todos)... _¡Kougeki_ (Ataquen)_!_- gritó Kyuubi.

La Raichu Kiri se envolvió a si misma en electricidad y corrió hacia Bellanna a gran velocidad, embistiéndola y electrocutándola fuertemente. Nachtara volvió a desaparecer de la visual de Gengar y se ubicó detrás de él, golpeándolo por la espalda y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Draclen cargó un poderoso rayo de energía en su boca y lo lanzó contra Persian, golpeándolo directamente en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

- ¡No, Persian!

- ¡Bellanna!

- ¡Gengar, levántate!

- Por favor, les tengo que pedir nuevamente que se retiren, puesto que si no lo hacen tendré que lastimar más a sus Pokémon.

- No vamos a rendirnos.- aseguró Natalia con firmeza.- ¡Yo jamás me he retirado de un combate y no empezaré ahora! ¡Persian, debes levantarte!- Persian intentó levantarse, pero terminó cayendo nuevamente por culpa del Hyper Beam que, aunque no fuera un ataque muy preciso, si lograba dar en el blanco era letal.

- Mierda... ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Ruby.

- Ella trata de ganar tiempo.- dijo Natalia.

- ¿Eh?

- Si, piénsalo Gregory. Si hubiera querido de verdad hacernos daño entonces hubiera atacado a Persian ahora que está débil. Ella quiere ganar tiempo por alguna razón.

- Bueno, mejor dejemos de perder tiempo. ¡Bellanna! ¿Puedes moverte?

- A-auuu...- Bellanna levantó un poco la cabeza y trató de enrollar su serpenteante cuerpo y así mantener el equilibrio.

- Bien, ¡usa Blizzard!

Los ojos de la Milotic se iluminaron y de su cuerpo emanó una fuerte corriente de viento helado, que pronto se convirtió en nieve y luego en Granizo, envolviendo a los Pokémon de Kyuubi y causándole gran daño a Draclen y haciéndolo caer derrotado. El ambiente se enfrió terriblemente porque bastante hielo se acopló contra varias partes de las paredes, tanto que los dientes de Ruby castañeaban sonoramente.

- ¿C-cómo están tan bien y no tienen frío?

- Estoy acostumbrado al frío por Bellanna además de que vivía en una Ciudad nevada.

- Y yo no tengo frío porque... porque...

- ¿Porque...?- quiso saber Ruby.

- Porque cállate.

- Y al parecer, Kyuubi tampoco tiene frío.- mencionó Greg, viendo que la joven estaba en la misma posición que antes.

- Muy bien... Draclen, vuelve.- la chica devolvió a su Pokémon a la Pokéball, respirando hondo para mantener la calma.- Draclen jamás perdió una batalla hasta ahora... Me sorprendes, Gregory. ¡Pero ya es hora de acabar con el jueguito! ¡Kiri, usa Thunder ahora!

Kiri lanzó un fuerte ataque eléctrico contra Bellanna, pero fue anulado por una Shadow Ball lanzada por el Gengar de Ruby. Aún así, la onda expansiva que generó el impacto golpeó tanto a Bellanna como a Gengar y los debilitó un poco.

- Gregory...- llamó Ruby.- Tengo una idea.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?

- Gengar...- el Pokémon se volteó y pareció entender lo que su entrenadora quería hacer.- ¡Usa Curse a máxima potencia, quítale toda su energía!

Los ojos sinistros de Gengar brillaron fuertemente y luego apareció un enorme clavo con un martillo de madera en sus manos. Fijó su vista en Kiri y, usando toda su fuerza, se clavó el clavo a si mismo. A medida que lo hacía, el cuerpo de Kiri se iba convulsionando e iba perdiendo energía. Al final, cuando Gengar ya tenía todo el clavo en su cabeza, ambos cayeron derrotados al suelo, inmóviles.

- ¿Está...?- Gregory tenía temor de preguntar.

- Claro que no, tarado.- interrumpió Natalia.- Sólo están debilitados, con una visita al Centro Pokémon estarán perfectamente.

- Entonces... Ahora Bellanna debe luchar contra su Umbreon...- Gregory lo único que vio al pronunciar 'Umbreon' fue una cosa negra pasar por delante de él y Bellanna ya estaba en el suelo, inconciente.- ¡Bellanna!

- Lo siento, pero parecían tan felices charlando y sin prestar atención a la batalla que creí conveniente atacar.- se excusó Kyuubi.- Nachtara, regresa. Muy bien, parece que ya no tienen Pokémon, así que me iré.- se dio media vuelta y caminó unos pasos, pero sólo fueron unos pocos antes de detenerse en seco y darse la vuelta rápidamente.- No puede ser.

Persian, aquel que recibió un terrible Hyper Beam, ahora estaba de pie, herido, jadeante, pero aún así de pie y listo para luchar. Su cola, en vez de estar algo encorvada, ahora estaba completamente extendida salvo por esa espiral de color marrón claro común en Meowth y Persian, su pelaje antes suave y color crema ahora estaba algo revuelto y tenía rastros de tierra repartidos por su cuerpo. Kyuubi detectó en sus ojos un brillo singular, uno que indicaba la gran devoción que ese Persian tenía a Natalia y no permitiría que ella lo viera perder. Kyuubi sonrió y volvió a su posición anterior.

- Te advierto que usaré a otro Pokémon.- dijo sacando una Pokéball con un dibujo en ella.

- Usa el que quieras, yo me encargaré de ganarle. Confío en las habilidades de Persian.- Natalia ahora se ubicó entre Gregory y Ruby, quedando así frente a Kyuubi.

- Muy bien... ¡Yo te elijo, Mokei!- lanzó la Pokéball con todas sus fuerzas y de ella salió...

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Dennis corrió por el extenso pasillo lleno de guardias, esquivándolos ágilmente, mientras caían de a uno desmayados al suelo. Dennis llevaba consigo un gran paquete en manos y se dirigía a las celdas, tomando un camino por completo diferente al que Pip y los demás habían tomado. Se encontró frenada por varios Pokémon, y como lo que menos quería era hacerles daño, decidió retroceder. Cuando se volteó vio que había más Pokémon interfiriendo en su camino. Respiró hondo y luego puso su mano libre en la pared. Lentamente, varias ramitas verdes penetraron por los ladrillos y se movieron ágilmente para atar a los Pokémon y dejarlos inmóviles para evitar que atacaran.

Siguió su recorrido por los pasillos hasta llegar a las celdas. Allí se encontró con Tweek, dormido muy pacíficamente y sin enterarse de nada, tal y como BlackFox le había dicho. Se acercó lentamente a la cama del rubio y dejó el paquete en la mesita de noche. Sonrió tiernamente y luego se acercó a Tweek.

- Tú ahora no recuerdas nada de lo que de verdad eras, pero te aseguro que pronto te recuperarás. Tal vez ahora no puedas oirme y por eso te dejaré escrito las siguientes instrucciones. Dentro de la caja está la Lustrous Orb, que controla a y potencia los ataques de Palkia, el Pokémon que estabiliza las dimensiones con cada respiración.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- También está la Adamant Orb, controladora y potenciadora de Dialga, el Pokémon que hace transcurrir el tiempo con cada latido de su corazón. Tendrás la misión de elegir a dos personas para que controlen su poder, pero debes elegir bien, porque es un poder muy grande y las personas podrían morir.

Se puso de pie, y se iba a retirar, cuando se detuvo y miró nuevamente a Tweek.

- Por favor, cuida de Ike y Ruby porque el Pokémon que creó los Continentes y el Pokémon que creó el Océano sólo pueden ser controlados por ellos.- y así se retiró, desapareciendo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¡Skarmory, cuidado! ¡Está detrás de ti!- advirtió Damien. La Pokémon de acero se quitó rápidamente del camino y logró atinarle a arañarle la cara.- ¡Pip, apúrate!

- ¡Ya voy!- Pip tecleó rápidamente y logró acceder a la base de datos de esa criatura.- ¡Aquí está! ¡Es una combinación entre Jolteon, Gyarados y Absol! También dice que sabe... No... ¡Imposible!

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kenny acercándose a Pirrup.

- Sabe... Sabe todos y cada uno de los movimientos Pokémon que hay, incluyendo TM (Technical Machine) y HM (Hiden Machine).

- Eso equivale a...- hizo un cálculo rápido.- Como a 503 ataques. Si es así... esa cosa podrá contra todo lo que le demos.

- ¡No es momento de ser pesimistas!- Damien se distrajo con los rubios y se olvidó del combate, por eso no se dio cuenta de que Skarmory había sido golpeada y arrojada contra él.

- ¡Damien! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Pip arrodillándose junto al moreno.

- ¿Anotaste la matrícula del bus que me arrolló?

- Si, está bien.- Kenny miró a la criatura que se acercaba a ellos lentamente.- Hay que detenerlo.

- Creo que tengo una idea.- Pip se puso de pie y se acercó un poco a la criatura.- Oye... tranquilo... Tú eres un Pokémon, y los Pokémon no atacan sin un motivo. Tú no atacaste, nosotros no queríamos hacerte daño.- Pip se iba acercando lentamente a la quimera, que había detenido sus pasos y observaba a Pip de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kenny?- preguntó Damien acariciando un poco la cabeza de su Skarmory para reconfortarla.- No entiendo.

- Yo tampoco. Pareciera que...

- Escucha... Sólo venimos aquí a rescatar a un amigo, sólo eso.- Phillip se acercó un poco más a la criatura, que lo olfateó un poco y se alejó rápidamente.- ¿Sucede algo?

- ... ip...- murmuró.

- ¿Qué?

- ... llip...- la criatura inhaló y exhaló fuertemente.- Phi... llip...

- ¿Sabes mi nombre? Bueno, eso es algo nuevo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Y-yo...- a la criatura le costaba hablar, pero aprendía rápido y se le entendían algunas cosas entre sus quejidos y gruñidos.- Bren...dan... B-Brendan... Brenda...

- ¿Brendan? ¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Kenny.- ¿Pip?- al parecer Pip si sabía lo que eso significaba.

- No puede ser que seas el Brendan que yo creo que eres...- pero la criatura asintió lentamente, pareciendo entender aquel pensamiento fugaz que cruzó por su cabeza.- No... Tú no eres Brendan, es imposible, ilógico...- Pip frunció el ceño muy molesto y sacó una Pokéball.- ¡Es imposible que seas él! ¡Adelante, Kingdra!

Una enorme dragona marina de color azul-celeste se irguió frente a la criatura. Tenía dos largas antenas en su cabeza con un apéndice algo curvado que salían de cada una de ellas, una larga trompa en su cara, ojos rojos como la sangre, una única y enorme aleta dorsal, su cuerpo terminaba en una cola alargada que se enrollaba hacia adentro.

- ¡Duu duu!- rugió amenazante la Kingdra.

- ¡Kingdra, usa Dragon Pulse contra esa cosa!

Kigndra usó su trompa para crear una esfera color verde y la usó para atacar a la criatura, que no se molestó siquiera en esquivarlo puesto que lo detuvo con una sola garra y se lo devolvió a Kingdra. Ella se puso firme y recibió el ataque para evitar así que a Pip le llegara y lo lastimara. Lanzó un Ice Beam contra el enemigo para congelarle las patas traseras pero no sirvió de nada y la criatura atacó a Kingdra usando también un Ice Beam para darle un golpe certero y muy efectivo.

- ¡Kingdra!- Pip corrió a socorrerla, pensando una estrategia.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Vamos a luchar dos contra uno, me parece algo injusto.- dijo Sheza acomodándose los lentes.

- No voy a luchar sola.- la joven se acerca a Christophe y le toma suavemente de los hombros para incorporarlo un poco.- ¡Ya despiértate maldito imbécil, mueve el culo y levántate!- grita sacudiéndolo fuertemente.

- ¡Yaaaa! ¡Ya estoy despierto, ya!- dijo Christophe tomando los brazos de Fernanda para evitar que lo sacudiera más.- Eres una insoportable, ¿sabes?

- Cállate y ponte de pie. Butters, querido, sigue con lo que haces.- le dice con cariño al rubio.

- A él si lo tratas bien, ¿no?

- Christophe, si no quieres que te sodomice mejor cállate.

- ¿Podemos pelear ya?- pidió Kyle algo exasperado.

- Éste lugar es un poco pequeño, pero... Creo que podré hacerlo. ¡Adelante Furret!

- A luchar, Empoleon.

La Pokémon de Chris era alto, con apariencia de pingüino emperador, color azul con lo que parecía un traje azul oscuro que le daba aspecto elegante, su duro pico se extendía en tres apéndices que terminaban en punta y formaban un tridente, sus patas eran palmeadas, grandes y fuertes para mantener el equilibro su cola era larga y plana, también tenía dos joyas amarillas en la espalda a la altura de los omóplatos.

- Esto estará complicado.- dijo Kyle.

- Pero no será imposible Kyle-chan.- la chica sonrió ampliamente al mirarlo. Kyle se sintió algo extraño, siempre creyó que la chica estaba enamorada de él porque siempre le estaba encima y le mostraba un cariño singular, así mismo Kyle le había dicho que a él le gustaba Craig y a ella no pareció siquiera importarle ni le afectó en lo más minimo, al contrario parecía muy feliz de que Kyle se interesara en alguien.- ¿Pasa algo Kyle-chan? Te quedaste muy pensativo

- No, no pasa nada.

- ¡Ok! ¡Vamos a luchar, Meganium!- canturreó Sheza.

- ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Staraptor!

- Muy bien. Una extraña combinación, pero muy buena al fin.- dijo Christophe.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacerte el interesante y luchar de una puta vez?

- ¡No me hago el interesante, bocona!

- ¡No me digas bocona, estúpido!

- ¡Yo te digo lo que quiero!- mientras hacían toda esa escena, los cuatro Pokémon y los dos entrenadores los miraban con una gotita deslizándose por su cara. (N/A: Tipo así -.-" xD)

- Bueno... Hum... ¡Meganium, usa Sunny Day!- ordenó la joven de anteojos.

- ¡Ganium!- Meganium levantó ambas antenas de su cabeza y en ellas creó una esfera luminosa que se elevó hasta quedar casi en el techo.

- ¿Y eso se supone que es dañino para nosotros? Por favor.- se burló Fernanda.

- Eso no, pero el Solar Beam disparado en menos de tres segundos si.- Christophe ahora si estaba muy serio, preparándose para el próximo ataque.- ¡Muy bien, Empoleon, usa Drill Peck contra Staraptor!- Empoleon tomó velocidad corriendo, luego dio un tremendo salto al tiempo que las zonas amarillas de su cara que formaban un tridente brillaron y luego cayó en picada, girando velozmente, mientras su pico también giraba a gran velocidad.

- ¡Staraptor, esquívalo!- Staraptor logró esquivar el ataque por muy poco, perdiendo alguna que otra de sus bonitas plumas por el sutil roce del ataque.- ¡Ahora usa Close Combat!

Staraptor se plantó frente a Empoleon y le dio una fuerte patada con su garra derecha en el estómago, luego usó su ala izquierda para darle otro acertado golpe en la cara, una patada izquierda, un golpe con su ala derecha, un fuerte picotazo entre los ojos, dos patadas a la vez en el estómago, un cabezazo en el pico y estaba por dar el golpe final, usando su pico y sus alas para golpearle la cara pero...

- ¡Furret, usa Thunder!- cuando Staraptor y Kyle se dieron cuenta, Furret estaba justo detrás de Empoleon, que sonrió con burla, y saltó hacia atrás para dejarle paso a Furret y así permitirle que lanzara un fuerte ataque eléctrico contra Staraptor. Éste quedó muy golpeado por el ataque y retrocedió, sufriendo también las consecuencias de haber usado Close Combat.

- Bien hecho.- elogió Chris.

- Gracias. Ahora podemos luchar mejor contra Staraptor. Close Combat baja la Defensa y la Defensa Especial del usuario así que será pan comido.

- No estés tan segura.- Fernanda lo miró dudando.- Empoleon... Ella está muy afectada por ese ataque, no sé cuánto pueda resistir.- en efecto, Empoleon estaba respirando con bastante dificultad, sus piernas le temblaban y casi no podía tener los ojos abiertos. Ahora ya se habían dado cuenta de que Kyle tenía otro nivel de combate, uno muy superior.

- Sheza, acabemos con esto. Ya dejé bastante debil a Empoleon... Acábala.

- Será un placer. ¡Meganium...!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Vaya, Stan... Parece que estas muy molesto conmigo.- se mofó el moreno.

- Pues claro que lo estoy. Te juro que podría partirte la cara aquí y ahora.

- Entonces, hagámoslo.- Cartman chasqueó los dedos y las luces se prendieron, revelando una amplia habitación lo suficientemente grande como para varios combates.

- Stan, tú arregla tus asuntitos con Craig. Cristina, encárgate de esos dos idiotas del Team Aqua y Team Magma.

- Será un placer.- Cristina hizo sonar sus dedos.- ¿Tú qué harás?- le preguntó a Shelly.

- ¿Yo? Pues me encargaré de ese idiota.

- Será un placer combatir con usted, bella dama.

- Guárdate tus cumplidos para alguien a quien le importe, maldito Wurmple. (N/A: Wurmple es un Pokémon de especie Gusano xD)

- De acuerdo, Craig... Debo decirte que yo peleo mejor de lo que peleaba antes, así que prepárate.

- Si, claro, como quieras.- Craig tranquilamente se encendió un cigarrillo y sacó su Pokéball.- Te ganaré antes de que termine éste cigarrillo. ¡Adelante, Gallade!

- Eso lo veremos. ¡Umbreon!- el pequeño avanzó tranquilamente unos pasos y frunció el ceño viendo a Gallade.

- Te das cuenta de que Gallade además de Psíquico es tipo Lucha, ¿verdad? Tus ataques Siniestro no le harán casi nada.

- Eso no importa. "Tranquilo, Stan. Recuerda lo que te dijeron las chicas..."

_- Es posible que tengamos que luchar allí dentro._- había dicho Shelly.- _Si eso pasa, lucharemos pero no con intenciones de ganar. Debemos hacer tiempo a que el Damien, Pip y Kenny logren rescatar a Tweek._

- "Bien, debo ser fuerte y resistir... espero que los demás se apuren..."

- ¡Gallade, Ice Punch!- el puño derecho de Gallade se envolvió en una masa de hielo brillante, y con eso corrió hacia Umbreon para asestarle un fuerte golpe que éste esquivó con gracia.- ¡Una vez más!- dio un rápido giro para poder golpear a Umbreon en el estómago mientras estaba en el aire.

- ¡Umbreon, puedes hacer, usa Confuse Ray!- los ojos rojo sangre de Umbreon brillaron fuertemente y con sólo un segundo de contacto visual con los de Gallade causó un severo estado de confusión en éste último. Se tambaleó un poco y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recuperar la cordura producida por la confusión.- ¡Ahora Umbreon usa Faint Attack!- Umbreon se alejó un poco de Gallade para acercársele por la espalda y atacarlo.

- ¡No tan rápido! ¡Gallade dale con tu Fire Punch!- el puño derecho de Gallade ahora estaba cubierto de fuego y trató de golpear algo, pero sólo consiguió lastimarse a si mismo, y además a eso se le agregó el golpe por parte de Umbreon. Gallade cayó de rodillas al suelo y volvió a sacudir la cabeza tratando de liberarse de la confusion.

*O*O*

- Yo mismo lucharé contra ti porque soy como un Pokémon, ¿te parece bien?- preguntó Cartman.

- Haz lo que quieras.- Shelly sólo asintió y se preparó para el combate.- Sal a luchar... ¡Gardevoir!

La Pokémon de apariencia humanoide tenía una figura esbelta y larga. Su cabeza era un poco grande, con un peinado verde y un mechón que cubría un poco de su cara pálida, ojos grandes y rojos, unos brazos verdes y delgados, un apéndice en la espalda y pecho al igual que Gallade, sus piernas eran delgadas y blancas, y un 'vestido' blanco por fuera y verde por dentro que rodeaba un poco sus piernas. Tenía una mirada muy dulce pero a la vez firme. Gallade levantó la vista para verla y su boca calló al suelo, liberándose de su confusión, maravillado ante la belleza de Gardevoir. Ésta última también notó la prescencia de Gallade y apartó la vista un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Te sientes bien Gardevoir?- preguntó Shelly, a lo que la otra asintió rápidamente.- Muy bien.

- Psíquico vs. Psíquico... una pelea bastante interesante.- murmuró Eric con una sonrisa.- No pienses que te la voy a dejar fácil.

- Eso espero. ¡Gardevoir usa Energy Ball!- Gardevoir juntó ambas manos y en ellas creó una esfera verde con el centro azul, lanzándola contra Cartman. El chico de cabello castaño sólo tomó la esfera con una sola mano y la apretó haciendola explotar.

- Esos ataques son muy débiles.

- ¡Bastardo...! ¡Gardevoir usa varias de esas Energy Balls! ¡Pero no las lances!

Tal como Shelly le ordenó, creó varias de esas esferas verde-azuladas y las sostuvo en sus manos. Shelly luego le ordenó que usara su fuerza Psíquica para manipularlas y así lanzarlas contra Eric, que las iba esquivando con gran ligereza, aún así cada vez se le iba haciendo más difícil porque las esferas lo atacaban cada vez más rápido. Por un segundo distrajo su atención de Gardevoir, que aprovechó para lanzarle un fuerte Thunderbolt contra el joven, rasgándole un poco la ropa.

- Vaya...- murmuró algo enojado.- Es... Es la primera vez en miles de años que alguien logra rasgar mi ropa de esa forma. Ahora me pondré serio...

*O*O*O*

- Así que me tengo que encargar de ustedes dos...- dijo Natalia con una sonrisa.

- Espero que estés lista para perder, niña.- dijo Archie con tono amenazante.

- Si te rindes ahora podremos perdonarte la vida.- negoció Maxie.

- ¿Rendirme?- Natalia soltó una pequeña risilla, que fue aumentando de volumen hasta volverse una terrible y sonora carcajada que sacó a todos los demás de sus respectivas peleas por un segundo. Se llevó ambas manos al estómago al tiempo que se doblaba para tratar de detener la risa.- ¡Rendirme, dicen! ¡Por Arceus, pero qué estupidez tan grande!- finalmente dejó de reir, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura.- ¿Creen que... me voy a rendir?- la chica levantó su mirada marrón y ambos lideres de los Teams enemigos de Hoenn juraron que un brillo color azul claro vino de ellos. Pero ahora lo más preocupante era ese pequeño dejo de sadismo en su cara.- Pues están muy herrados. ¡A luchar, Zangoose!

- Zangoose zan...- la Pokémon enseguida que salió se puso a la ofensiva, preparada para pelear contra todo lo que esos tipos le lanzaran.

- Muy bien... ¡Sharpedo, enséñale lo que puedes hacer!- un tiburón azul oscuro y rayas amarillas cerca de sus ojos con rasgos de Mola Mola (Pez Luna), un cuerpo en forma de huso hidrodinámico y en vez de una cola posee una aleta caudal en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

- ¡Dales con todo, Camerupt!- el Pokémon de Maxie era un camello, grande y pesado, color naranja con tres círculos azules a los costados de su cuerpo, unas pezuñas grandes y fuertes muy duras, las dos jorobas que tiene en su lomo estaban hechas por una transformación de sus propios huesos, por las que era capaz de echar lava.

- Créanme que ustedes van a estar pidiendo piedad.- dijo Cristina sonriendo de lado.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Fuera del edificio, BlackFox miraba todo con ansiedad. Mierda, odiaba mucho tener que esperar a que Dennis pudiera hacer su trabajo, y la verdad que su paciencia era bastante corta. Movía el pie derecho con rapidez e impaciencia, hasta que se recostó contra un árbol cercano.

- Mierda, ¿por qué tarda tanto esa chica? Debería-

Interrumpió sus palabras por una fuerte puntada en su pecho y abdomen, más precisamente en el corazón y por debajo del estómago. Se dejó caer de espaldas contra el árbol, respirando con dificultad y reteniendo las lágrimas. En eso, Dennis vio el estado de BlackFox y corrió en su ayuda. Se apartó un poco el cuello de su remera para dejar al descubierto la piel de su cuello y acercó el rostro de BlackFox a él.

- Vamos, muérdeme.- le ordenó quitándole el modificador de vos que usaba de barbijo. BlackFox obedeció y mordió a la chica de pelo ondulado fuertemente hasta hacerla sangrar un poco. Bebió del líquido rojo y cálido velozmente, sintiendo que el dolor se iba poco a poco.- BlackFox...- habló Dennis una vez que BlackFox estaba bien.- Tienes que terminar con esto, cada vez que lo haces un poco de tu vida se va y no es bueno que acortes tu tiempo de vida de esa forma, debes-

- Estoy bien, Dennis.- dijo BlackFox poniendose de pie. S sacudió un poco la ropa y sonrió a la chica antes de ponerse nuevamente el barbijo y cubrir parte de su rostro.- Es lo que quiero hacer, de eso dependen millones de vidas y no permitiré que algo así le pase a personas inocentes. Me dieron la misión de proteger a los humanos y los Pokémon, y eso haré, aunque me cueste la vida hacerlo. ¿Le entregaste el paquete?

- Si.

- ¿Te vio?

- No, estaba dormido.

- Muy bien, todo resultó muy bien. Sólo queda esperar a que los demás salgan del edificio.

- Así que... ustedes y sus amigos vinieron a invadirnos.- BlackFox y Dennis voltearon rápidamente a ver quién estaba allí.

- Mewtwo...- murmuró la joven.

- No podemos pelear, Dennis.- dijo BlackFox.- Debemos huir.- BlackFox se iba a preparar para la huída pero Dennis la detubo.

- Déjame el escape a mí.- Dennis sacó un pequeño papel con un sello extraño en el centro y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos en posición Ninja.- ¡Kai! (Liberación, sólo en caso de liberar de algún hechizo, embrujo, sello, etc.) - el cuerpo de la chica cambió, le crecieron dos flores Gracídea arriba de sus orejas, varios mechones verde claro tiñeron un poco su cabello, su ropa se volvió un bonito vestido color blanco con guantes y zapatos verdes.- Necesito...

- Las Gracídeas.

BlackFox sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita donde estaba una de esas flores rosas, le sacó la tapa y dejó que Dennis oliera un poco del aroma dulce que tenía. Entonces su apariencia volvió a cambiar. Las dos flores en su cabeza se volvieron rojas y se unieron hasta tener dos pétalos cada una, de su espalda salieron dos alas con cinco puntas, tres completamente rectas y las dos de los costados terminaban en una pequeña curva, su ropa pasó de ser un tierno vestido a una ropa más preparada para un combate y de forma más cómoda. (N/A: Para que se den una idea, es así sólo que mujer, cabello negro y algunos mechoncitos verdes :3 ht*tp*:/*/w*ww*.c*os*pl*ay*is*la*nd*.c*o.*uk*/f*il*es*/c*os*tu*me*s/*33*39*/2*81*16*/s*ha*ym*in*.j*pe*g)

- ¿Crees que con eso me ganarás?- preguntó Mewtwo confiado.

- Yo sé que no tengo posibilidad de ganarte por una inferioridad de ataques y demás... Pero...- tomó la mano de BlackFox y sonrió.- ¡Puedo escapar!- de un salto, Dennis salió volando llevando a BlackFox con ella. Mewtwo trató de seguirles el paso pero esa Gijinka Shaymin era demasiado rápida y no lograba alcanzarla.

- ¡Maldición!- gritó furioso.- ¡Ya las atraparé luego!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándolos a la luz que se colaba por entre las hojas del inmenso árbol. Marjorine se irguió para quedar de pie y así estirarse para acomodar sus músculos que hacía tanto no podía usar. Mew se acercó a ella con asombro, siendo ésta la primera vez que la veía despierta en mucho tiempo.

- No te asombres, yo sólo estaba durmiendo falsamente durante todo éste tiempo.- dijo ella.

- ¡Mewewew mew mewew! ¡Mew!

- Tengo que pedirte que no le digas nada de esto a Butters, por favor.- pidió ella tomándole las manitos a Mew con las suyas. Mew la miró a los ojos unos segundos y luego asintió.- Escucha, necesito que robes algo.- Mew frunció el ceño.- No, no es nada malo... se trata de... La Joya de la Vida.- Mew abrió tanto los ojos que Marjorine pensó que se le saldrían.- Sé que tú no puedes tocarla ni tampoco acercarte a ella, pero necesito que la robes porque sino habrá problemas horribles. Por favor, ayúdame con esto.

**Kyuubi: En realidad Marjorine si estaba durmiendo, pero eso es algo que explicaré algo más adelante xD**

**Sheza: Maldita mentirosa! Ya verás! Cuando le dé una paliza a Fernanda lo haré!**

**Kyuubi: Tengo algo para ti de parte de kennyfangirl! *saca las galletas que dejó***

**Sheza: Galletas! Dameeeee!**

**Kyuubi: Mmm *se come algunas galletas* Quizá...**

**Sheza: Noooooo dámelas!**

**Kyuubi: Oblígame ^^**

**Sheza: Bueno... *saca el muñeco de Agumon con el que Kyuubi duerme desde que tenía cinco años hasta ahora xD***

**Kyuubi: Nooooo! Mátame si quieres pero a él no le hagas nada!**

**Sheza: Dame mis galletas!**

**Kyuubi: Toma T-T! *le da las galletas***

**Sheza: Siiii! *agarra las galletas y tira el muñeco que Kyuubi agarra y abraza muuuy fuerte***

**Kyuubi: Ay mi Agumon, pobrecito, sufriste muchísimo ToT!**

**Sheza: Te das cuenta que es sólo un muñeco, verdad -.-?**

**Kyuubi: No es sólo un muñeco! Es mi pequeño, suave, lindo y abrazable Agumon ^w^!**

**Sheza: Eh... B-bueno... Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews ^^U**

**Kyuubi: Recuerden, cada review que dejen es benéfico para acabar con los estúpidos que adoran a Twiligth (Crepúsculo) y sus intentos fallidos de Vampiros y Hombres Lobo. También quiero aclarar que lo de la violación será enserio xD alguien se violará a alguien más adelante pero... quieren detalles ^¬^? Saludos a todos! Los quiero!**


	20. Combate, parte 2

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi****: Wow! Ya 20 capítulos! Es hasta ahora la historia más larga que he escrito xD De verdad, muchas gracias por seguir la historia hasta ahora! Me hace muy feliz que ustedes estén disfrutando de la historia!**

**Sheza****: Estoy feliz TwT! Hay que celebrarlo!**

**Nigthmare****: Hola esposa mía ^^**

**Kyuubi**** y ****Sheza****: Gyaaah! Cómo mierda!**

**Nigthmare****: Acaso un esposo no puede venir a visitar a su esposa en el trabajo ^^?**

**Kyuubi****: No es trabajo, es ocio... Y no soy tu esposa!**

**Nigthmare****: El Facebook dice otra cosa**

**Kyuubi****: Vete a la mierda!**

**Sheza****: Eh... Les parece... que sigamos con la historia ^^?**

**Kyuubi****: Cierto! Ahora, algunas resoluciones de algunos combates! Cómo le irá a Natalia y Persian? Qué sucederá con Pip y los demás? Lograrán Fernanda y Christophe derrotar a Sheza y Kyle? Cómo le irán a Stan, Shelly y Cristina contra Craig, Cartman y los Líderes de los Team Magma y Aqua? Eso lo sabremos hoy.**

- Muy bien... ¡Yo te elijo, Mokei!- lanzó la Pokéball con todas sus fuerzas y de ella salió...

- ¡Chaaaaaaaaaaar!- gruñó el enorme Charizard.

- Un Charizard... Estoy jodidamente perdida.- admitió la chica.

- Mokei no es sólo un Pokémon, él fue mi primer Pokémon y es el más fuerte que tengo... Espero que te prepares porque vas a perder. ¡Mokei, usa-!

- Charr chaar charr...- gruñó el Pokémon viendo a su Maestra.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Estas completamente seguro?- Charizard asintió.- Hmp, eres demasiado noble.- la chica buscó en su bolsillo un elíxir.- Éste Elixir es perfecto para Persian y para que recupere perfectamente su salud. Ustedes dos pueden usar el Pokémon que quieran, pero sólo uno cada uno.- lanzó el elixir al aire y cayó en la cabeza de Persian, rompiéndose ante el contacto y dispersando un líquido y un polvo Persian, permitiéndole recuperarse completamente.- Si amos a combatir, que sea en igualdad de condiciones.

- Me parece perfecto.- sonrió Natalia.- ¡Muy bien Persian! ¡Adelante! ¡Usa Faint Attack y luego usa Slash!

Persian apresuradamente corrió hacia el Charizard y se puso detrás de él para golpearlo con su cuerpo y preparó sus afiladísimas uñas para cortarlo pero Charizard se volteó y le agarró firmemente la pata con su garra derecha. Persian usó las uñas de sus patas traseras para lograr soltarse al clavarlos en la piel dura de Charizard y volvió a atacar con otro Slash, causando un corte cerca del cuello de Charizard.

- Muy bien, pero no lo suficiente. ¡Mokei usa Heat Wave!

De las fauces del Charizard salieron cientos de ondas color naranja que golpearon a Persian y lo hicieron retroceder un poco, pero éste se zafó del punto de ataque y tomó un pequeño respiro antes de que Natalia le volviera a ordenar que atacara, ésta vez con un ataque Thunder muy potente. Charizard lo esquivó con facilidad la salir volando.

- Tu Mokei es muy rápido.- rió la de ojos verde.

- Gracias.

- Pero...

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Te olvidaste que... Thunder es el doble de dañino cuando un Pokémon esta volando?- una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa surcó el rostro de Natalia al tiempo que alzaba su mano.- ¡Ahora, Persian, Thunder a máxima potencia!

Los bigotes de Persian presentaron varias chispas eléctricas, que luego recorrieron completamente su cuerpo. Con un fuerte salto, se acercó un poco más a Charizard para darle con su ataque eléctrico de cerca. El impacto fue directo, fuerte y, como la expresión de Mokei mostraba, muy doloroso. Charizard se retorció un poco tratando de liberarse pero sólo dejó de sufrir cuando Persian tocó tierra y dejó de mandar esa fuerte descarga eléctrica. Charizard calló inmóvil al suelo, parecía finalmente derrotado. Natalia y Persian suspiraron con alivio pero Kyuubi no parecía haber cambiado mucho su semblante tranquilo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya podemos pasar?- preguntó Ruby.

- Perdóname, pequeña, pero Mokei aún no está derrotado.

- No puede ser...- murmuró Gregory viendo que Charizard se estaba levantando lentamente.

- Aún así está muy herido.- comentó Natalia.- Mi Persian tiene ventaja al saber un ataque que es muy efectivo contra el Tipo Volador Secundario de Charizard.

- ¡Chaaaaaar!- de un impulso con sus piernas musculosas, Charizard se acercó velozmente a Persian mientras sus colmillos se rodeaban de un fuerte fuego y con ellos mordía el lomo de Perian. Una pequeña explosión nació desde el lugar donde Charizard había clavado sus colmillos y luego cubrió completamente a Persian.

- Ahora, tu pequeño Persian sufrirá el efecto secundario de Fire Fang... una quemadura.- dijo Kyuubi.- Lentamente se irá debilitando hasta quedar derrotado. Ahora vez que uno no puede concentrarse nada más en el tipo. ¡Ahora prepárate para perder! ¡Mokei, acábalo usando Dragon Claw!

- ¡Persian esquívalos!- la batalla ahora estaba pareja. La salud de Persian se iba debilitando lentamente cada vez que se movía y Charizard ya estaba bastante débil de salud.

- Pierde el control bajo presión.- musitó Natalia, Gregory y Ruby la miraron.- Mírenla, está más nerviosa que antes.

- Tienes razón, es como si quisiera que el combate terminara de una vez y rápido.

- Debe ser porque Charizard es muy querido para ella...- comentó Ruby.

- Bueno, pues, ¡vamos a terminar con esto! ¡Persian, usa Thunder a máxima potencia!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sheza levantando la vista.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Kyle.

- No... Creí haber sentido algo pero no pasó nada.- Sheza sonrió despreocupada y volvió a concentrarse en la batalla.

- ¡Chicos!- llamó Butters.- ¡Logré meterme en el sistema de seguridad y pude encontrar a Tweek!

- ¿Pip no está con ellos? ¡Cuidado Empoleon!- Empoleon logró esquivar el ataque Solar Beam de Meganium.- ¡Usa Drill Peck!

- ¡Furret usa Hydro Pulse contra Staraptor!- ordenó la chica.- ¡Butters! ¡Dile a Ike que mande un email a ésta dirección con todos los datos de la sección 'Historia'!- le entregó un papel con una dirección de correo electrónico.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- ¡Sólo hazlo! ¡Furret cuidado a tu derecha!- advirtió la chica, pero fue muy tarde y el Pokémon fue golpeado por el Staraptor de Kyle.

- B-bueno.- Butters se frotó los nudillos, nervioso y luego le mandó un mensaje a Ike con las instrucciones que Fernanda le había dicho.

- ¡Empoleon, usa Aqua Jet!- la Empoleon se rodeó con agua y salió disparada hacia Staraptor.

- ¡Staraptor, usa Brave Bird!

Staraptor se envolvió en una luz azul y embistió con fuerza contra Empoleon. Ambos chocaron fuertemente, cada uno saliendo volando hacia una esquina contraria. Christophe corrió apresurado hacia Empoleon y trató de despertarla. Sheza le ordenó a su Meganium que usara un Solar Beam contra ambos. Chris puso su cuerpo para proteger a su Pokémon, recibiendo el potente impacto que nunca llegó. Miró hacia el frente y allí vio que Furret detenía el ataque con un Flamethrower.

- ¡Christophe, eso es algo estúpido!

- Lo siento,_ mon ami_... Pero para mí los Pokémon no son sólo Pokémon... son como mi familia, y los protegeré aunque me cueste la vida.- aseguró.

- Eso es lo que quería oír... Bueno, Staraptor tampoco puede continuar más y Empoleon tampoco... Creo que sólo depende de nosotros, Furret.

- Furret fur.- asintió el pequeño mientras volvía junto a su Maestra.

- ¡Muy bien, Furret, usa Blizzard como armadura al embestir!

Furret comenzó a correr contra Meganium mientras de su boca salía hielo y empezaba a envolver su cuerpo en él. Meganium se preparó para recibir el ataque.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¡Kingdra, usa Water Pulse!- de la trompa de Kingdra salió una enorme esfera azul que impactó contra la criatura de nombre Brendan, pero éste no se vio afectado.

- ¡Graaaaa!- una poderosa ráfaga de viento salió del cuerpo de la criatura, con tanta fuerza que empezó a destruir varios tubos con Pokémon en ellos.

- ¡Hay que detenerlo!- Kenny se incorporó y sacó una Pokéball.- ¡Dodaitosu, usa Wood Hammer!- ordenó mientras lanzaba la esfera.

En cuanto salió de la Pokéball, el Torterra de nombre Dodaitosu usó sus patas para golpear fuertemente a Brendan y haciéndolo retroceder antes de que atacara nuevamente a Kingdra. Damien reaccionó y también sacó un Pokémon, a Tyranitar. Éste último arremetió con fuerza contra Brendan y logró acorralarlo contra la pared.

Kenny corrió hacia la puerta de salida y trató de abrirla con la ayuda de Dodaitosu, pero parecía estar cerrada herméticamente. Brendan empujó a Tyranitar y se lanzó contra Kingdra, mandándola a volar contra uno de los tubos y casi lo rompe. Quedó justo frente a Phillip y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Levantó sus garras dispuesto a darle un golpe final pero Damien saltó a la defensiva y lo quitó del camino para evitar que lo dañara.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Tyranitar, usa Stone Edge!

Tyranitar creó un par de rocas brillantes y las hizo girar alrededor de su cuerpo para luego lanzarlas contra Brendan, dándole en un ojo y dejándolo con menos visión. Esto lo enfureció más y lanzó una potente Hydropump contra Tyranitar, seguido de un par de Water Pulse que dejaron a Tyranitar muy golpeado. Intentó atacar de nuevo a los chicos pero Tyranitar usó su fuerte cola para golpearlo en el ojo herido.

Brendan sonrió de forma extraña y luego empezó a cargar energía, de pronto todo empezó a temblar.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó Kenny.

- ¿Puede que sea un Earthquake?- sugirió Pip.

- No... Ni siquiera un Pokémon puede hacer un Earthquake como éste...

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Qué sucede, Clyde?- preguntó Wendy mientras seguía dándole una ojeada a su computadora.

- Algo no anda bien, tengo un mal presentimiento. Siento algo extraño.- en la computadora sonó que un email había llegado.- ¿Qué es eso?

- Te llegó un email. ¿Lo abro?- Clyde asintió mientras seguía viendo lo que sucedía en el edificio con la ayuda de los poderes Psíquicos de Alakazam.- Bien. ¿Qué rayos...? Son fotos de todos los Pokémon Legendarios.

- No me extraña de éstos bándalos.

- Dice algo sobre las posibles ubicaciones, fuerza... ¿Los Titanes? ¿Los Creadores? ¿Un mundo paralelo al nuestro? ¿La Joya de la Vida? ¿Qué es todo esto?

- ¿Nunca escuchaste de ello?

- No, jamás...

- Bueno, te contaré...

'Hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando el Universo recién se estaba creando, había un Huevo allí que eclosionó. De él salió Arceus, el Pokémon Alfa. Él fue el primer Pokémon existente y lo primero que hizo fue crear a Mew usando una porción de su cuerpo. Podría decirse que... Mew es una especie de hijo de Arceus, pero eso no significa que Mew sea único. El primer Mew acompañó a Arceus en todo el proceso de creación.'

'Luego de eso creó a Dialga y a Palkia. Desde que ambos nacieron, mantuvieron el control del Tiempo y Espacio respectivamente. Cuando Dialga nació, el tiempo empezó a correr con sus latidos de corazón, además de que le dio el poder de viajar al pasado y al futuro a voluntad. En el nacimiento de Palkia se crearon las dimensiones y el espacio, y para evitar que colapsen, Palkia debía controlarlos con su respiración. Sin embargo, ambos tenían una gran rivalidad y por eso Arceus los separó en dos mundos desde los que pueden mantener el Tiempo y Espacio en orden.'

'Arceus usó mucho de su poder para crear el planeta Tierra. Con el objetivo de tener un Pokémon que hiciera equilibrio entre Dialga y Palkia, pero que habitara en la Tierra, creó a Giratina... El problema es que Giratina era muy violento y entonces decidió desterrarlo al Distortion World, decidiendo que podría darle un equilibrio mucho mejor al mundo si se mantuviera allí encerrado. Actualmente, Giratina sólo observa el Mundo Pokémon a través de cualquier cosa que pueda hacer reflejos como espejos.'

'El próximo Pokémon que fue creado fue, aunque no lo creas, Jirachi. Él tenía la misión de poner las estrellas en el firmamento, donde brillarían con fuerza y belleza. Un tiempo después, Jirachi le pidió a Arceus que le concediera el don de cumplir los deseos de los futuros seres que habitaran el planeta. Aún así, Arceus le dijo que sólo podría cumplir siete deseos para luego dormir cincuenta años hasta la próxima vez que pudiera cumplir deseos.'

'Al mundo también le hacía falta la Luz y la Oscuridad, por eso creó a Cresselia y Darkrai respectivamente. También les encargó velar por los sueños de los seres vivientes en el planeta. Cresselia debía ser la encargada de crear dulces sueños que se disfrutarían en las noches de Luna Creciente debido a su forma. Darkrai, para mantener el equilibrio, debía crear pesadillas que no serían muy apreciadas cuando haya Luna Nueva, debido a que él es el Pokémon de la oscuridad. ¿Has oído de la batalla entre la Luz y la Oscuridad? Bueno, es igual con ellos. Si se llegan a encontrar, estarán condenados a luchar.'

'Finalmente, la creación del Universo estaba completa gracias a Palkia, Dialga, Jirachi, Cresselia y Darkrai.'

'Ahora que las cosas estaban más o menos equilibradas, llegó el momento de organizar la Tierra que ya estaba creada. Notó que era un lugar inhabitable, donde nada crecería. Creó a Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza. Groudon era el creador de continentes, el que crearía la tierra donde los futuros habitantes del planeta pisarían. Kyogre crearía océanos, ríos, lagos y demás. Rayquaza era el dueño de los cielos y crearía una atmósfera para que fuera posible el respirar.'

'La Tierra era limitada y por eso Groudon y Kyogre se empezaron a pelear por quién debería dominar la Tierra. Rayquaza, al ver que Arceus estaba muy ocupado con la creación del mundo, intervino en la batalla de ambos Pokémon, que podrían destruir la Tierra de lo fuertes que eran. Los dos vieron al amo de los Cielos y decidieron irse a dormir por un largo tiempo, Groudon en alguna montaña y Kyogre en lo profundo del océano que unía todas las regiones del Mundo Pokémon.'

'Arceus notó que los continentes estaban o muy juntos o muy separados, y por eso decidió crear a varios Regigigas para que usaran su fuerza y movieran los continentes, dándoles una distancia determinada y separando varios lugares del resto, dándoles acceso muy difícil por orden de Arceus aunque ninguno de los Regigigas sabía a ciencia cierta por qué. También creó a unos pocos, Regirock, Regice y Registeel para que cuidaran la Tierra mientras los Regigigas iban a descansar. La única forma de poder despertarlos es tener a, al menos, un Regice, Regirock y Registeel para que lo invoquen cuando la Tierra esté en peligro.'

'Como Groudon, Kyogre y Regigigas estaban durmiendo, los volcanes y el océano empezaron a perder un poco el control. Arceus creó a Heatran para que mantuviera el control sobre los volcanes cuando se salieran de control. Para cuidar el océano, Arceus creó a Manaphy y le permitió el poder de procrear a Phione, que ayudaría en esa tarea.'

'En la Tierra hacía falta algo, una cosa que Arceus no había pensado, y se le ocurrió crear la naturaleza. Le encomendó esa tarea a Shaymin, que hacía brotar cualquier tipo de planta en cualquier lugar. Sin embargo, alguien debía purificar y cuidar de los bosques y demás, por eso también se creó a Celebi. Celebi tenía la habilidad de viajar por el tiempo y el don de crear las estaciones del año como Verano, Otoño, etc.'

'Mientras todo ocurría, Arceus iba creando Pokémon para que habitaran el lugar. Todos los Pokémon fósiles como Aerodactyl, Anorith, Cranidos, Omanyte, Kabuto y algunos más. Los humanos también iban conviviendo con los Pokémon, evolucionando.'

'Cuando los humanos ya empezaron a poblar la Tierra con los Pokémon, Arceus decidió darles un regalo. Creó a Mesprit, Uxie y Azelf para darles a los humanos Emociones, Sabiduría y Voluntad, características básicas de los humanos. Latias y Latios eran los encargados de buscar todos los humanos que pudieran y que tuvieran buen corazón para protegerlos de las catástrofes naturales que el mundo podría traer. Para avisarle de esto a los humanos se crearon los Absol, pero fueron acusados por los humanos de causar las catástrofes.'

'El planeta ya estaba casi terminado, pero faltaba el Sol y la Luna. Les dejó esa tarea a Ho-Oh y Lugia respectivamente, que crearon esas dos estrellas. Lugia era muy pacífico y no quería meterse con nadie, pero Ho-Oh se dejó llevar por la envidia y atacó el lugar donde habitaba el primero. Lugia huyó hacia las Whirl Islands para evitar tener más problemas, pero en el incendio murieron tres Pokémon. Arceus, furioso por la imprudente actuación de Ho-Oh, le echó la culpa de todo a él y éste se sintió culpable. Queriendo remediar su error, los revivió con nuevas identidades, y así nacieron los tres perros legendarios: Raikou, que representa el rayo; Entei, que representa el fuego; y Suicune, que representaba el agua y podía purificarla.'

'Lugia, que se había quedado en las Whirl Islands, protegería el océano desde allí. Tuvo la idea de crear a las Tres Aves Legendarias y Arceus se lo concedió: Articuno, el ave del frío; Zapdos, el ave de las tormentas; y Moltres, el ave del calor. Arceus le permitió a Lugia que los primeros Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres habitaran en el Archipiélago Naranja, con una Isla para esos tres. Siendo concientes de su poder, empezaron a pelearse entre ellos y Lugia intercedió, calmándolos con su canción. Para asegurarse de que las tres aves no causaran un desastre en el mundo, dejó a los humanos una Ocarina para que pudieran invocarlo en caso de que fuera necesario.'

'Finalmente los Pokémon fueron creados, las más de cuatrocientos noventa y tres (493) especies diferentes de Pokémon en el mundo. Un meteorito amenazó la vida en la Tierra y por eso Arceus intercedió, usando un ataque que destruyó el meteorito. Fue golpeado por un trozo del meteorito y terminó perdiendo casi todas sus Elemental Plates. Un humano le ayudó a encontrar algunas de esas tablas y Arceus recuperó la conciencia.'

'Como regalo de agradecimiento, Arceus dejó La Joya de la Vida a un grupo de humanos para poder darle vida a su ciudad. Para eso, usó algunas de sus Elemental Plates. Usó la Earth Plate para que la tierra donde querían vivir fuera fértil, la Meadow Plate para que las plantas pudieran crecer más fácilmente, la Splash Plate para que tuvieran agua, la Zap Plate para unir a las tres Plates anteriores y la Draco Plate para potenciarlas. De esa forma, crearon La Joya de la Vida. Arceus quedó muy agotado y se fue a dormir, preparándose para volver a buscar la Joya de la Vida.'

**(N/A: Parte de 'La Leyenda de Arceus y la Creación del Mundo' que escribí aquí fue inventada por mí misma, aunque algunas partes se ven en los Videojuegos, Manga y Anime. No se fíen completamente de lo escrito en mi historia puesto que tuve que alterar cosas para que tuviera coherencia.)**

- Vaya, tú si que te aprendiste los libros de historia.- elogió Wendy.

- Es porque me gusta.

- Pero no entiendo... ¿Por qué les es tan importante encontrar un grupo muy numeroso de Shaymin?

- Porque Shaymin tiene un ataque especial que puede abrir una entrada al Distortion World y así poder ir a él. Seguramente lo quieren para poder capturar a Giratina.- sonrió a la chica y luego volvió a poner su atención en el edificio.- Parece que algo sucede...

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Tweek... ¡Tweek, despierta!- llamaba Joshua, sacudiendo al rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres? Estaba durmiendo muy bien...- gruñó frotándose los ojos con las manos.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Están atacando el edificio y... te dejaron una caja.- dijo mirando el objeto.

- Iré inmediatamente.- se puso de pie y se acomodó la camisa cuando de repente se detuvo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Es que... tengo un terrible deseo de tomar café moka...

- Enseguida te traigo uno.- sonrió Joshua.

- Me pregunto por qué... y qué será ésta caja.- abrió la caja y encontró una nota con varias esferas.- ¿Y esto?

- Tweek, por si te interesa, el jefe y Craig están luchando en la oficina.- anunció Joshua.

- Iré allí inmediatamente.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?- preguntó divertida Cristina mientras veía cómo su Zangoose masacraba a los Pokémon de los otros. A la batalla también se había unido Cyrus, líder del Team Galactic con su Weavile. El Pokémon era negro violáceo, con cola, cuello y apéndices en la cabeza color rojo, dos plumas en sus orejas color rojo, bípedo, con tres afiladas garras en cada pata con los extremos color blanco y ojos rojizos como la sangre.

- ¿Cómo mierda... puede pelear contra tres Pokémon a la vez?- preguntó Maxie.

- Si ya no lo notaron, su Pokémon se está cansando.- dijo Cyrus con una sonrisa.

- Si seguimos así, le ganaremos.

- Para que sepas, Zangoose no es sólo un Pokémon. Él es... 'parte de mi', por así decirlo. ¡Zangoose, usa Fire Blast Punch contra Weavile!- como había hecho antes, el puño de Zangoose se cubrió con las llamas que exhaló de su boca y corrió directamente hacia Weavile.

- ¡Weavile, usa Nigth Slash!

La garra diestra de Weavile se cubrió con una luz violeta y chocó contra el ataque de Zangoose, que hacía todo lo posible para que su ataque impactara contra él. Archie aprovechó el momento y ordenó a su Sharpedo a que atacara a Zagoose y pudiera sacarlo de una puta vez.

- ¡Zangoose Thunder!- cuando Sharpedo tomó el mínimo contacto con Zangoose, éste último le atacó con un fuerte trueno, mandándolo a volar y venciéndolo inmediatamente.- Jeje, Thunder es mucho más peligroso cuanto más cerca esté el enemigo.

- ¡Maldita mocosa!- gritó furioso Cyrus.- ¡Weavile, usa X-Scissor!

- ¡Zangoose, usa Flare Blast otra vez!- Zangoose liberó una enorme estrella de fuego enorme y con ella venció a Weavile, dejándolo inconciente.

Zangoose ya había derrotado a dos Pokémon en poco tiempo, ahora sólo quedaba Camerupt. Cristina notó que su Pokémon jadeaba y sus piernas le temblaban un poco, Cristina supo que Zangoose estaba muy cansado por el esfuerzo y sinceramente no sabía si él podría luchar bien contra el Pokémon que quedaba. Ella miró de reojo la situación de Stan y Shelly. La chica se lo estaba arreglando muy bien pero Stan era caso aparte, puesto que Craig le estaba complicando las cosas.

Hasta ahora, Umbreon y Gallade habían empatado, Magmortar de Craig había vencido al Tropius de Stan, pero luego fue derrotado por el Golduck de éste último. Garchomp lo derrotó fácilmente, siendo derrotado más tarde por Scizor. Scizor ganó con mucha dificultad, mostrando lo agotado que ya estaba.

Finalmente, Craig se hartó y sacó a Lucario, su mejor Pokémon mientras que Stan se decidía por quién mandar a luchar. Shelly y Cristina, que también mantenían la atención al combate, pensaron que sería buena idea que Stan usara a Pikachu para que venciera a Lucario, pero como ya es de suponerse, Stan quiso utilizar a Vulpix.

- ¡Stan, idiota!- regañó Cristina.- ¡Pikachu tiene más posibilidades de vencer a Lucario!- no creo que haga mucha falta decir que Vulpix se sintió muy herido ante ese comentario, pensando que Stan volvería a meterlo en su Pokéball.

- ¡Tú cállate Cristina!- contestó el otro.- Confío en Vulpix y sé que lo logrará. ¿No es así?- el moreno sonrió.

- ¡Vulpix vul!

- ¡Muy bien, Vulpix, usa Quick Attack!- Vulpix se movió con gran ligereza y velocidad contra Lucario, pero no logró hacerle mucho daño.

- ¡Lucario, usa Force Palm!- en las palmas de Lucario aparecieron dos pequeñas esferas y las usó para golpear a Vulpix, haciéndolo retroceder.

- Shelly, te recomiendo que te quedes concentrada en tu combate... ¡No vaya a ser que yo te gane!- gritó Cartman mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Gardevoir y usaba una Shadow Ball para golpearla.

- ¡Gardevoir, esquívalo y usa Thunderbolt!- la Pokémon se movió elegantemente y le tomó el brazo para que la electricidad lo afectara aún más. Cartman se apartó rápidamente y miró a la chica con odio.

- ¿Por qué se empecinan en detener mis planes? ¿¡No se dan cuenta que lo hago con las mejores intenciones!- gritó furioso, usando su Calm Mind para aumentar aún más su poder y usar Psychic para lanzar a Gardevoir contra la pared.

- ¡Las peores cosas fueron hechas con las mejores intenciones! ¡Gardevoir, usa Energy Ball!

El impacto del ataque de Gardevoir logró dañar en algo a Eric. Ya estaba furioso, y estaba dispuesto a tomar medidas extremas en caso de ser necesario. Le advirtió que ella y sus amigos se rindieran y se fueran porque sino todo terminaría mal, pero Shelly le dijo que no iba a rendirse.

- Muy bien.- Cartman preparó una Shadow Ball y la lanzó, pero no contra Gardevoir o contra Shelly, la lanzó contra Stan. El moreno logró esquivar el ataque por poco.

- ¿¡Qué carajo haces!- preguntó furioso.

- Te lo vuelvo a advertir, Shelly. Si no te rindes ya, el próximo ataque no fallará.

- Si te vas a meter con alguien que sea conmigo, no te metas con mi hermano menor.- rugió la de cabello castaño.

- Entonces, ríndanse.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles durante unos segundos, hasta que Stan le ordenó a Vulpix que usara un Flamethrower.

- ¡Stan! ¡No seas idiota, te van a matar!

- ¡Yo no me voy a rendir! ¡No entrené y vine aquí para rendirme! ¡Vine aquí a rescatar a mi mejor amigo! ¡Vamos, Vulpix!

- ¡Me parece algo muy valiente de tu parte, Stan!- Craig sonrió de lado.- ¡Pero con valor sólo no se arregla nada! ¡Lucario, Aura Sphere a máxima potencia!

La enorme esfera aural chocó contra Vulpix y fue tal el poder que Vulpix fue arrastrado por el ataque, impulsándolo contra su Maestro, que también terminó recibiendo el ataque y ambos chocaron contra la pared.

- Lucario...- llamó Craig.

- ¿Si?- Lucario miró a su Maestro con cierto temor, rezando porque no dijera lo que estaba pensando.

- Acábalos.- ordenó encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

- Yo...- el Pokémon miró a Stan y luego de vuelta a su Maestro. Tendría que atacarlo y así acabar con su vida... pero no, no podía hacerlo. Habían pasado poco tiempo juntos, pero los Lucario generalmente se encariñan con las personas que tengan un aura pura, y Stan era una de esas personas. No podía hacerlo, no quería.- No puedo.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo, Maestro, no puedo.- Lucario volteó a verlo tristemente.- No quiero que esto siga.

- Lucario...- Cristina sonrió tiernamente.

- Craig, tu Lucario está desobedeciendo una orden directa, ¿qué harás?- preguntó Eric molesto.

- Lucario, escúchame, quiero que-

- ¡No, tú escúchame, Tucker!- gritó el Pokémon azul. Craig abrió los ojos de impresión.- No quiero más esto. ¡Me cansé! ¡Quiero que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes! ¡Quiero que volvamos a ir con Gallade a aquella montaña donde encontramos nuestro primer fósil! ¡Quiero que vuelva a ser el mismo niño que consideramos como un padre! Craig... mira las cosas que él te obligó a hacer.- dijo señalando a Cartman.- Mataste Pokémon inocentes, humanos inocentes... a tus padres... ¿Por qué?

- ...- Craig quedó sin palabras. Por primera vez en machismos años Lucario estaba abriendo su corazón y le recriminaba las cosas horribles que había hecho. Levantó la vista tranquilo y lentamente largó el humo.- Tú también las hiciste, Lucario. No te olvides que tú también estabas conmigo. La sangre de esas personas también está en tus garras.

- Lo sé, pero quiero detener toda ésta locura. ¡De ahora en más, ya no seré tu Pokémon!

Craig sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se quebró al escuchar esas palabras tan decididas de Lucario, haciéndolo sentir mal y obligándolo a retroceder dos pasos. ¿Por qué se sintió así? Llevó su mano izquierda al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó el pequeño fósil hecho de Ámbar que Lucario y Gallade le habían dado hace mucho tiempo. Sintió que los ojos le ardían y la nariz le picaba, sabiendo qué iba a pasar y por eso trató de alejar esos pensamientos. Entonces, todo empezó a temblar.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shelly.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Qué raro... detecto actividad sísmica...- murmuró Ike mientras miraba unos datos en su laptop.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Lugia.

- Es que... detecto actividad sísmica cerca del edificio... Pero ésta zona no es propensa a terremotos.

- Siento que algo se acerca.- murmuró el Pokémon.

- ¿Qué se acerca?

- Debes decirles a todos que salgan de allí.

- Pero la misión...

- ¡Sólo hazlo antes de que sea tarde!

- ¡Está bien!- Ike tecleó rápidamente y mandó un mensaje a Butters de que salieran de allí inmediatamente. Un estruendo se escuchó y Ike por instinto miró al edificio.- ¿Santo Rayquaza, qué sucede?

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¡Ah!- exclamó BlackFox.- ¡Detente!

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Dennis.

- ¿Escuchaste y sentiste eso?- preguntó BlackFox mirándola a los ojos.

- No, no escuche ni sentí nada.- cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Abrió los ojos alterada.- ¿Qué es esa energía?

- No lo sé, pero está por explotar.

- ¿De dónde viene? ¿Viene de donde están los chicos?

- Si. Tenemos que ir a rescatarlos.

- ¿Por qué? Debemos esperar a que salgan sólos.- Dennis siguió volando y llevando a BlackFox con ella.

- ¡No, Dennis, no entiendes! ¡Damien está allí!

- ¿Y?- Dennis miró a BlackFox y entonces reaccionó.- ¡Ay no!

- ¡Ay si!

- ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!- Dennis dio media vuelta y voló nuevamente hacia allá. Miró también la ubicación del Sol y vio que ya estaba atardeciendo.- "Se nos acaba el tiempo..."

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¡Jefe! ¡Algo malo sucede!- gritó Tweek entrando junto a Joshua a la habitación.- ¿Eh?- Tweek vio a Stan en la pared y sintió que el corazón le dio un brinco. Sabía que jamás había visto a ese chico antes... pero algo... algo le hacía sentir familiar.

_- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto un niño moreno con un pequeño Eevee en brazos._

_- Y-yo... m-me llamo T-Tweek... ¡Gah!- dijo él._

_- ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es..._

¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar?

_- ¡No te preocupes, Tweek! Tu Eevee pudo haberse transformado en Jolteon por la Thunder Stone, pero sigue siendo TÚ Eevee. ¡Lo vamos a encontrar!- levantó su puño en alto y sonrió._

_- ¡S-si!- Tweek imitó el gesto._

¿Por qué tenía recuerdos que él no había vivido? Le dolía la cabeza.

Volvió a la realidad cuando otro temblor sacudió la habitación.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Joshua.

- Ésta energía es... ¡Brendan!- exclamó Cartman.

**Kyuubi****: Y lo dejaremos aquí :D!**

**Sheza****: No vale! Dijiste que tendrías la resolución hoy!**

**Kyuubi****: Mentí ^^! Pero ahora, una cosita más! ht*tp*:/*/k*yu*ub*in*in*et*ai*le*df*ox*.d*ev*ia*nt*ar*t.*co*m/*#/*d3*51*8b*0 No se olviden de borrar los asteriscos! Esto de aquí es algo que hice yo durante ésta semanita! Por eso estuve bastante ocupada y tardé en subir un poco más! Por favor, véanla y si no tienen cuenta ahí dejen un comentario aquí, es lo mismo! Hagan como más les parezca :3!**

**Nigthmare****: Esa es mi esposa n.n**

**Kyuubi****: Que no soy tu esposa de verdad!**

**Nigthmare****: Pues para mi si ^^**

**Sheza****: Ya verás! *saca una guadaña* Ven aquí hijo de puta! *lo persigue***

**Kyuubi****: Mientras ésos dos se pelean, me despido. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han seguido con éste fic hasta ahora! De verdad, les agradezco muchísimo! Un saludo y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo!**


	21. Los Gijinka Legendarios

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de conquistar el mundo... No, esperen, err... entretener a la gente, si, entretener a la gente!**

**Kyuubi****: Hola ge-!**

**Sheza****: Kyuuuuuuuuuubiiiiiiiiiiiiii! *entra corriendo***

**Kyuubi****: Qué?**

**Sheza****: Recuerdas que dijiste que debía ver Hetalia porque era un muy buen anime y había mucho yaoi para hacer?**

**Kyuubi****: Si, pero no veo qué tiene de ma-**

**Sheza****: Y recuerdas que dijiste que no tocara el libro que tienes debajo de tu cama, bajo un papel que dice 'no tocar' con letras rojas, a la derecha de tus nunchacos, atrás de tu espada samurai, las siete dagas, shuriken ninjas y junto a esa cucaracha que se murió hace una semana y a ti como te dan tanto asco ni siquiera te le acercas?**

**Kyuubi****: Ajá... No me digas que lo agarraste...**

**Sheza****: Em... Es que... Es que no fue mi culpa! Los de Hetalai se veían tan bien juntitos en las fotos que tenías que quise verlos en vivo! Ahora están TODOS aquí!**

**Kyuubi****: Tú hiciste qué! Por qué tocas mis cosas -.-!**

**Sheza****: Oye, es tu culpa por dejar un libro de magia negra allí a la vista!**

**Kyuubi****: Te mataré! Pero primero debemos ir a buscar a los países del mundo! Por favor, disfruten la lectura! *se van corriendo***

- Tweek, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Joshua preocupado y aferrándose al umbral de la puerta para no caer por el temblor.

Tweek volvió a poner su atención en el moreno desmayado, con un Vulpix tratando de despertarlo, queriendo saber de dónde lo conocía pero sin poder recordarlo.

_- ¡Mira, Tweek! ¡Éstos son mis Pokémon! ¡Mi Eevee evolucionó en un Umbreon! ¡También tengo un excelente Scyther y un maravilloso y cariñoso Psyduck! ¿Tú solamente tienes a Eevee?- preguntó el morenito._

_- S-si, sólo lo tengo a él._

¿Por qué conocía a ese chico? Tenía recuerdos de él con un lugar llamado Viridian City, pero él jamás había estado allí.

_- ¿No te acuerdas de mi nombre, Tweek?- dijo una voz en su cabeza.- ¡Voy a darte una pista! ¡Empieza con 'S'!_

- ¿Con 'S'?

- ¿Con qué? ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Tweek?

- S-si, estoy bien. ¡Jefe! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

- ¡Shelly! Tiene razón, éste lugar está temblando tanto que en cualquier momento se derrumbará.- dijo Cristina mientras volvía junto a la chica.

- Y-yo no me voy.- murmuró Stan tratando de ponerse de pie.- ¡No me iré hasta que me devuelvan a Tweek!

- ¿A mi? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?- preguntó confundido el rubio.

- ¡No, tú no! ¡El otro Tweek! El que era mi mejor amigo.- miró a Craig con odio.- ¡Voy a recuperarlo, y si para eso debo pasar por sobre ti, Craig, que así sea! ¡Vulpix, ve!- Vulpix corrió directamente hacia Craig, pasando junto a Lucario.

- Lo siento, pero...- Lucario le agarró una de sus seis colas y lo jaló para que volara unos pocos centímetros de vuelta a Stan, sin hacerle daño.- ¡Hay que salir de aquí, no hay tiempo para luchar!

El techo empezó a desmoronarse, un enorme cascote iba a caer encima de Vulpix, pero Stan se apresuró a saltar sobre él y protegerlo con su cuerpo. No le importaba sufrir daños, no quería perder a su pequeño amiguito con el que se había encariñado, pero el impacto de la roca jamás llegó. Levantó la vista y quedó casi en shock ante lo que vio.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

El ataque de Persian fue abruptamente interrumpido por un fuerte temblor y la caída de un trozo del techo entre él y Charizard. Natalia corrió hacia Persian y lo ayudó a apartarlo, pero era muy difícil si Persian estaba quemado. Charizard ayudó a la chica de cabello castaño y cargó a su Persian hasta la puerta. Kyuubi corrió hacia la puerta que quedaba más cerca de los demás y digitó un código de seguridad para que la puerta se abriera.

- ¡Si queremos salir vivos de ésta, debemos trabajar juntos!- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Por mí está bien.- dijo Ruby de mala gana.

- Yo acepto, mientras no nos guíes a una trampa.- apoyó Gregory con recelo.

- No nos guiará a ninguna trampa, se los aseguro.- afirmó Natalia. Miró fijamente a Kyuubi, como diciéndole algo con la mirada, y asintió.- ¡Andando!

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Mierda, Dennis! ¿¡No puedes volar más rápido!- protestó BlackFox.

- ¡Pues vuela por tus propios medios, mierda!- soltó la mano de BlackFox y por eso cayó al vacío. Miró un poco dubitativa hacia abajo hasta que escuchó y vio algo caer al agua. Esperó unos segundos, pensando que tal vez no había sido la mejor idea...- ¿Ups...?

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Sheza y Fernanda sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda en cuanto Furret y Meganium chocaron cabezas, Furret usando su Ice Beam de cerca y Meganium clavando firmemente las patas en el suelo. Las chicas miraron cada una a su respectivo compañero humano de batalla y luego se miraron entre ellas. Ordenaron que Furret y Meganium se detuvieran inmediatamente, éste último algo lastimado por el ataque de Furret.

- ¿Sentiste eso?- preguntó Fernanda.

- Si. Al parecer, ya no podemos ocultarlo más.

- Espera...- dijo Butters.- ¡Fernanda no me digas que tú estas de su lado!

- No exactamente.- la chica miró a sus compañeros y sonrió.- Yo... no soy una humana.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Woah!- Pip casi cae por una fisura que se abrió en el suelo, pero Kenny y Damien lo tomaron por las manos y lo sacaron de allí.

- ¿¡Te encuentras bien!- preguntó Damien tomándolo por los hombres

Brendan clavó sus garras de Absol en el suelo y empezó a liberar energía, causando que ondas expansivas que iban destruyendo capsulas, equipo y demás. Kenny miró algo perturbado a los Pokémon que iban cayendo al suelo, siendo separados de esas cápsulas que los mantenían con vida y los hacía crecer. Esos Pokémon ahora estaban haciendo fuerza por respirar, por mantenerse vivos, pero no podían y lentamente sus convulsionados movimientos se hicieron más lentos. Apretó los puños, furioso, y estaba dispuesto a luchar contra ese hijo de puta pero Pip lo detuvo.

- ¡Hay que abrir la puerta!- le dijo.

- ¡Kenny, debemos salir de aquí!- gritó Damien.

- Está bien.- gruñendo de disgusto, ayudó a los otros dos a abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta, tenían la salida libre... pero algo no andaba bien. ¿Por qué no había atacado mientras que ellos abrían la puerta? La respuesta llegó cuando vieron el derrumbe que había en los pasillos.

- No puede ser... Éste hijo de puta... derrumbó todo para que no escapemos.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Ahora nos vendría bien la ayuda de Christophe... Pero como no lo tenemos... ¡Ve, Ramu!- Kenny sacó a su Rampardos al campo de batalla.

- No servirá de nada, conoce movimientos Tipo Agua y Rampardos es Tipo Roca, lo hará pedazos.- dijo Damien tratando de quitar las rocas.

- ¿Y quién dijo que luchará? ¡Ramu, ayúdanos a salir de aquí!- ordenó apuntando hacia el pasillo que habían usado antes y que ahora estaba cubierto de escombros.

- ¡Raaaaaaaaaa!- de un fuerte cabezazo, Ramu logró derribar varios trozos de escombro. Eso, aún así, hizo que todo temblara.

- ¡Ramu, con más cuidado!

- ¡Kenny, detrás de ti!- advirtió Pip. El rubio mayor logró moverse al tiempo que Brendan clavaba sus garras en el suelo, rozando la pierna derecha del rubio.

- ¡Maldito hijo de...!

Brendan, furioso, se le tiró encima a Kenny. Éste usó sus piernas para detenerlo por el pecho y estómago, mientras que sus manos las usó para detener las garras. Agradecía tener guantes especiales en ese momento, o las descargas que enviaba a través de sus patas lo matarían. Algo que le llamó la atención es que parecía tener poca fuerza comparado a lo fuerte que parecía contra Rentora y los demás Pokémon, ¿por qué sería? El Rampardos de Kenneth usó su Head Smash para apartarlo de un solo golpe, sufriendo algo de daño también por la fuerza usada. Ramuparudo, alias Ramu, estaba listo para asestarle otro cabezazo más, pero Pip lo detuvo.

- ¡No lo hagas!

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Se lo merece! ¡Esa cosa horrible casi nos mata!

- ¡Esa cosa horrible, como le dices, es mi hermano mayor!

Tanto Damien como Kenny miraron al rubio con los ojos desorbitados.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡L-Lugia, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Ike, aferrándose al Pokémon y a su laptop, puesto que la criatura ahora se movía descontrolada en el aire y se sacudía violentamente.- ¡M-mierdaaa!

Ike terminó cayendo de Lugia, pero Latios salió de su Pokéball y lo tomó en brazos. Ike se deslizó por los brazos de su amigo y subió a su espalda, donde veía a Lugia moverse salvajemente para luego irse de allí hacia las Whirl Islands. Latios comentó que había algo allí abajo que despedía una energía maligna. Latios aterrizó y el chico se encontró con Clyde y Wendy.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Yo soy Clyde y ella es Wendy. No te preocupes, no te haremos daño.

- ¿Están de mi lado?

- No estamos del lado de nadie.- dijo Wendy.- Pero queremos ayudar a que todo esto termine de la mejor manera. Ahora que anocheció, no sé si podemos hacer algo... pero lo intentaremos.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Stan se encontraba en estado de shock, abrazando a Vulpix. Casi había sido aplastado por unos escombros pero alguien os detuvo... Cristina los detuvo. Su ropa había cambiado, ahora tenía una falda color azul sobre unas calzas cortas del mismo color, una remera sin mangas rosa pálido y unas largas mangas ajustadas de color azul recorrían sus antebrazos y sus manos, dejando libres sus dedos, lo más llamativo de ella (y lo que causó el shock de Stan) fueron las orejitas en su cabello, que ahora tenía mechones rosas pálidos, y la fina y larga cola que salía desde la cintura y terminaba en una parte más gruesa, del mismo color que sus orejas. La chica tenía sus manos por sobre su cabeza y detenía el derrumbe usando sus poderes de Mew.

- Así que eras tú... - dijo Eric.

- Stan...- dijo ella, pero el moreno no contestó.- ¡Stanley, quítate! ¡No podré detener esto todo el día!- Marsh seguía viendo a la chica como si fuera una aparición. Ella suspiró y usó su cola para agarrarlo por la cintura y apartándolos a ambos del lugar del derrumbe.- ¡Mierda, idiota, despiertaaaaa!- le agarró los cachetes y empezó a estirárselos.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Siii! ¡Ya, deja esooo!- el chico miró a la joven y frunció el ceño.- Me ocultaste la verdad.- declaró.

- Bueno... Yo...

- ¿¡Les parece si dejamos ésta maldita terapia para más tarde! ¡Debemos salir de aquí!- gritó Shelly mientras devolvía a Gardevoir a su Pokéball. Le dirigió una mirada llena de sentimientos a Cartman y éste le contestó la mirada de la misma manera. ¿Por qué ella se sentía así con él?

- ¡Señor!- llamó Joshua.

- ¡Joshua, salgan de inmediato de aquí!

- ¡S-si!

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Pip, Kenny y Damien está detrás de ese derrumbe!- dijo Natalia mientras trepaba por las rocas. Se asomaron y vieron la escena de Damien y Kenny mirando a Pip incrédulos mientras una criatura hecha de varios Pokémon se preparaba para atacarlos.

- ¡Chicos, cuida-!

El rubio no terminó de pronunciar la frase cuando una potente Hydropump golpeó contra Brendan y lo mandó a volar. Ambos, Gregory y Ruby, miraron a su derecha y la persona junto a ellos cambió completamente. Natalia ya no llevaba la misma ropa ni apariencia de antes. Ahora llevaba una camisa de manga corta color azul marino, mangas y cuello blanco, un moño azul con bordes amarillos y un círculo del mismo color en el centro, una falda azul tableada y larga hasta casi las rodillas, unas medias cortas y blancas junto con unos zapatillas azules. Su cabello que antes era oscuro y lacio hasta el cuello ahora estaba decorado mechones azules que parecían tener unas pelotitas azules al final y dos largas antenas que le llegaban hasta los tobillos con la misma terminación y color que su cabello.

- ¿Pero qué...?- se asombró Ruby.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¿Cómo que qué le pasó?- cuestionó Kyuubi.- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Es un Gijinka Manaphy.- contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡Oye, yo a ti te conozco!- exclamó Kenneth mirando a Natalia.- ¡Tú fuiste la que...!

- Así es, te salvé aquella vez que caíste al río y no sabías nadar cuando tenías seis años. Pero ahora no es momento para el feliz reencuentro. ¡Esa cosa es peligrosa!- dijo señalando a Brendan, que se levantaba como si nada.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Oigan, ustedes!- gritó uno de los diez reclutas del Team Rocket.

- ¿¡Qué está sucediendo! ¿¡Por qué no detienen a los intrusos!- gritó otro.

- ¡Vamos a llevarlos con el jefe y verán lo que les pasa a los traidores!- agregó un tercero.

- ¡Ya me hartaron ustedes! ¡Se las verán conmigo!- juntó sus manos frente a ella...- ¡Flash Cannon!- ... y lanzó un potente rayo color blanco-grisáceo contra los guardias, derribando a la mitad de ellos.

Corrió hacia los guardias restantes y los golpeó fuertemente antes de que el humo se disipara. Salió de la humareda y todos vieron su ropa. Traía un gorro amarillo con tres picos, una cinta azul claro en cada uno, dos tiras largas y amarillas caían desde el gorro y por encima de sus hombros con una terminación en una pequeña borla amarilla, un abrigo del mismo azul con las mangas muy largas con los puños amarillos, su abrigo era largo por detrás y terminaba en cuatro picos y una línea gruesa y amarilla delineando los bordes, tenía una estrella a manera de moño y su cuello alto era rodeado por pequeñas estrellitas amarillas, unas bermudas azul claro con el borde amarillo y una franja también amarilla que cruzaba su parte delantera, unas medias largas hasta las rodillas y amarillas, zapatillas azules con una línea amarilla que los dividía a la mitad verticalmente y a ambos lados de las zapatillas tenía, en amarillo, una estrella pequeña y dos listoncitos en cada una.

- ¿Qué me ven?- preguntó mientras se sacaba el gorro para despolvarlo y se le notaban mucho más que las puntas de su cabello se iban intercalando por los colores azul y amarillo.

- Es que...- comenzó Christophe, disimulando un poco el leve rubor de sus mejillas.- Fernanda, pareces un niño, ¿acaso no puedes ser más femenina?

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Digglet mugroso!- rugió ella.

- Así que... Fuiste tú la que nos llevó ante BlackFox.- interrumpió el rubio antes de que el moreno gritara.

- Si, Butters, fui yo.- en eso, aparecen tres soldados del Team Rocket.- ¡Mierda! ¿¡Acaso ustedes nunca se acaban!

- Yo me encargo.- Sheza se puso delante de Kyle y sonrió dándole los anteojos.

Su cuerpo se iluminó con una luz roja y se transformó. Su ropa cambió de ser una bata de laboratorio a un kimono corto hasta las rodillas y rojo del que luego sobresalía una parte blanca, mangas color verde con los puños blancos, un obi color verde (N/A: Obi es esa cinta o faja que se ata en la cintura por sobre el kimono), dibujos de pequeñas flamas en color blanco, medias finas y largas hasta la rodilla color verde esmeralda, unos zouri amarillos (N/A: Zouri son las sandalias de madera), su cola era larga y se dividía en varios penachos amarillos con las puntas blancas, unas alas con las puntas de sus plumas medio cuadradas salían de su espalda y eran mayoritariamente rojas bordeadas por una gruesa franja blanca y las puntas de las mismas verdes, en su cabeza tenía unas plumas completamente amarillas que se encorvaban hacia delante formando una espiral y sus ojos estaban contorneados por una línea negra.

- Muy bien... ¿Quién quiere un poco de mí?- sonrió ella.- ¡Saaaacred Fire!

Extendió su mano derecha y sacó sus dedos medio e índice por debajo de la manga. De ellas salió una llama de color verde, que al chocar contra los guardias se volvió amarilla y luego explotó en forma de fuego normal. Ella sonrió y dijo que no les iba a pasar nada, que ese Sacred Fire había sido usado con el mínimo de fuerza y a lo sumo les provocaría quemaduras de primer grado. Ataque doloroso, pero no letal... si tienes suerte.

- Sheza...- se asombró el pelirrojo.

- Lo siento, Kyle, pero no podía decirte lo que yo era...- se disculpó la chica tomando sus lentes.- Pero tenía miedo de decirtelo...- murmuró ella.

- Wow... Me pregunto si...- Butters sacó un encendedor y lo prendió cerca del Kimono de Shez,a pero ésta se apartó de inmediato.

- ¡No hagas eso, se puede quemar!- regañó.

- Eso no tiene lógica...

- ¿Acaso hay algo en Pokémon que tenga lógica?- razonó Kyle.

- Ya callémonos y vamos a rescatar a los demás.- dijo Fernanda mientras volvía a acomodarse su gorro y buscaba una ruta para salir de allí.

- Oye, Christophe...- llamó el rubio.- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tarado?

- Es la única cara que tiene.- contesta rápidamente Fernanda.

- ¡Cállate! No es por nada, Butters.

- Hum... Está bien.

- Oye, Sheza...- Kyle le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica.- ¿Tú sabías acerca de...?

- ¿De la persona que controlaría a Ho-Oh y lo atraparía para evitar que el Día del Sol Negro se cumpliera?

- Si. ¿Por qué jamás dijiste nada?

- Es que... quería saber.

- ¿Saber qué?

- El por qué BlackFox te eligió a ti para ser el que controlara a Ho-Oh.- ella sonrió tiernamente mientras Kyle abría la boca de impresión.

- ¿Que yo qué?

- Que tú eres el elegido por BlackFox para controlar el poder de Ho-Oh.

- Pero... ¿Por qué yo? Ho-Oh simboliza la paz entre humanos y Pokémon, pero yo...

- Y Shaymin simboliza la gratitud de un ser a otro.- cortó.- Si te soy sincera, nunca entendí bien lo que BlackFox planeaba puesto que siempre venía con una idea nueva y la desarrollaba en menos de cinco segundos. Confío en que sabe lo que hace cuando te eligió a ti.

Kyle bajó la mirada, aún sin poder creerse bien lo que sucedía.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Corran! ¡Salgamos de aquí!- gritaba Stan mientras él y su grupo se encontraban con el de Pip, seguidos de cerca por Natalia y una extraña criatura.- ¿¡Qué carajo es eso!

- No tengo idea, pero parece que Pip si...- contestó Damien mirando al nombrado.

- Se... Se los explicaré más tarde.

- ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? ¡Ésta puerta no parece querer abrirse!- se alarmó Gregory.

- Ya decía yo que nos necesitarían.- una joven rubia con un chico de piel morena se acercó a ellos.

- Bebe y Token.- dijo Craig.- Éste día va cada vez mejor.

- Craig, quiero decirte que nuestra rivalidad del pasado ahora está de lado puesto que-

- ¡Token, abre esa puta puerta antes de que te rompa el maldito culo!- gritaron las chicas.

- Está bien. Mierda, son impacientes. ¡Marshtomp!

- ¡Blastoise!

- ¡Hydro Cannon!

De la boca de Marshtomp salió disparada una enorme esfera de agua y de los cañones de Blastoise salieron dos chorros de agua, que se fusionaron con la esfera que Marshtomp había disparado y golpearon la puerta de metal que se había cerrado cuando todos entraron a invadir. Fue necesario que repitieran el ataque una vez más puesto que la puerta era muy dura. Finalmente, lograron salir todos del edificio, ayudados por Cristina quien evitó que una segunda puerta de meta se cerrara, y Natalia y Fernanda atacaban a Brendan para meterlo en el edificio.

Todos lograron salir sanos y salvos del edificio, incluidos los líderes de los equipos enemigos, los reclutas, Craig, Kyle, Tweek y... Esperen. Cartman miró hacia todos lados y luego a Tweek. Él tenía en brazos una caja de tamaño considerable en brazos. Sin embargo, Cristina creyó saber sus intenciones y se puso delante de él para evitar que hiciera cualquier movimiento, uno que jamás llegó.

- ¿Joshua?- llamó.- ¡Joshua! ¡Token! ¿Has visto a Joshua salir?

- Eh... No, Señor. Creo que... Creo que no salió.- Cartman palideció ante la idea de que el joven siguiera allí dentro y estaba dispuesto a volver por él, pero Kyuubi lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca.

- ¡Suéltame, es una orden!

- Señor, es un suicidio que vuelva allí usted sólo. ¿Qué pasa si el edificio se derrumba y usted...?

- ¡A mi no me pasara nada pero a Joshua si!

- Vaya, Cartman.- habló Natalia.- No sabía que te interesara tanto la vida de un humano común y corriente.

- Él no es común y corriente.

- Como sea...- dijo Cristina.- No puedes volver allí, primero hay que encontrarlo y luego sacarlo. ¿Natalia?

- Está allá.- señaló hacia el edificio y al tercer piso.

- ¿Lista?- preguntó la de orejas rosas.

- Muy lista.- contestó sacándose su gorro de Jirachi.

Cristina usó su cola para tomar a la chica por la muñeca y la jaló hacia atrás para darle impulso mientras que Natalia se ponía detrás de ellas y preparaba una Hydropump. Justo antes de que Fernanda fuera usada como cohete humano, la Hydropump rompió los vidrios de la ventana y así le facilitó la entrada a la otra chica. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Fernanda saliera cargando a un inconciente Joshua en su espalda y saltaron, siendo seguidos por Brendan. Sheza se propulsó con sus alas y usó Brave Bird para cubrirse de un aura azul y asestarle un golpe a Brendan que lo hizo volver al edificio.

- Cuatro...- contó Natalia.- Tres... Dos... Uno...

Una terrible explosión casi manda a todos a volar de no ser porque las chicas usaron sus propios medios para crear una barrera y evitar que alguien saliera herido. El humo que se levantó cubrió todo el bosque y lugares aledaños, desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Una vez que todo estaba claro, sólo restó observar el edificio en ruinas. Pip sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al ver que estaba todo completamente hecho pedazos y que era imposible que algo sobreviviera allí.

- Parece que todo acabó...- dijo Kenny con alivio.

- No todo. Vinimos aquí a rescatar a Tweek, pero parece que llegamos tarde.- todos miraron al rubio, que parecía muy ensimismado con sus propios pensamientos y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Oye, Tweek.- llamó suavemente Stan.

- ¿Eh?

- Hum... ¿Me... me recuerdas?

- Err...- el rubio miró a Stan por unos segundos y luego bajó la vista, confundido.- No sé... puede ser...

- No te molestes, Stan.- dijo Kyle. El moreno lo miró con un odio que no se molestó en disimular y Kyle se sintió terrible.- Le lavaron el cerebro, no recuerda nada que en realidad haya pasado. Todo lo que hicimos fue bloquearle sus recuerdos y así no los recordaría.

- Ustedes son todos de la misma calaña, son una basura.- gruñó furioso.

- Bueno, Stan...- comenzó Cristina.- Te guste o no, él es quien controlará a Ho-Oh así que mejor te acostumbras a que esté con nosotros.

- Ahora, tendrán que hablar con BlackFox sobre un par de cositas acerca de nosotras. Vamos a ir todos.

- ¿Y quiénes son 'todos'?- preguntó Ruby.

- Ike, Clyde y Wendy, que ya están con BlackFox...

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso si estabas con nosotros?

- Christophe, soy uno de los Pokémon Psíquicos más fuertes que existe, ¿acaso crees que no puedo usar telepatía?- dijo Cristina mientras picaba a Christophe con la punta de su cola.

- También deben venir Kyle, Craig, Token y Bebe.

- Yo con Token no voy a ningún lado.- se apuró a decir Gregory.

- ¡Pues te aguantas! Obviamente Tweek... Y Joshua y Cartman.

- Lo siento, pero nosotros no iremos.- Cartman ayudó a que Joshua se pusiera de pie y éste le dio una sonrisa diciendo que todo estaba bien.

- Cartman, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que hiciste a BlackFox enfadar?- Eric se detuvo a pensarlo unos segundos y sintió ganas de vomitar cuando recordó lo ocurrido con el video '2 Lopunny 1 cup'* y de verdad no quería volver a ver algo tan desagradable en su vida.

- Vamos todos juntos.- aceptó.

A la mañana siguiente, ya todo estaba preparado para 'El Día D'. Lugia, al ver que habían rescatado a su hijo Silver se puso muy feliz y decidió seguir ayudando a los humanos, eclipsando el Sol con la Luna durante unos cuantos días, sólo era necesario que Shelly tocara la canción de Lugia. Tal y como había asegurado Natalia, la canción fluyó sola a medida que Shelly tocaba, algo que cautivó mucho a Lugia, porque no había escuchado a alguien tocar la Ocarina así en mucho tiempo, y a Cartman, que se maravillaba por el sonido. A Butters le tocó hacer sonar la Tidal Bell al final de la canción que Shelly tocó para indicarle a Lugia que ya todo estaba terminado y que podía irse en paz. Decidió dejar a Silver al cuidado de Tweek, pues decía que ese chico era bueno y lo cuidaría.

Mientras estaban haciendo todo eso, Kenny, Pip, Ike y Gregory estaban inspeccionando las ruinas del edificio. Aparentemente no había nadie vivo bajo los escombros y tampoco había rastros de Brendan. Kenny trepó junto a Rentora por los escombros y volteó a ver a Pip por encima de su hombro, que parecía sumamente deprimido.

**- FlashBack -**

_- Él... es mi hermano mayor. Cuando tenía cinco años, mis padres y mi hermano fueron a dar un paseo en auto. Yo me quedé cuidando a Dragonite, que en ese momento era un Dratini, y no fui con ellos. No saben bien qué ocurrió, pero se sabe que algo los hizo chocar. Mis padres salieron volando por el parabrisas al no llevar cinturón... y mi hermano quedó en el auto...- su voz se iba quebrando con cada palabra._

_- Eifie ei..._

_- Mi hermano quedó en el auto y... el auto explotó... Creo que seguía con vida, p-porque mientras estaba en casa... creí escucharlo gritar... No quedó rastro de él.- Phillip estalló en llanto y se abrazó fuertemente a Espeon.- P-pero... Esa criatura tenía los mismos ojos que Brendan... Y-yo..._

_- Ya, está bien.- calmó Shelly dándole golpecitos en la cabeza. Cartman frunció el ceño y bufó por lo bajo. ¿Por qué estaba celoso? Joshua rió entre dientes._

_-Tranquilo, Pip.- dijo Damien abrazándolo por la cintura.- Te prometo que encontraremos una manera de hacer que tu hermano vuelva a la normalidad._

**- Fin FlashBack - **

Kenny volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó un ruido entre los escombros. Se acercó lentamente y movió un poco las rocas. No supo lo que pasaba hasta que un lacerante dolor se propagó por su estómago, soltando un grito desgarrador. Todos voltearon a ver lo que sucedía y quedaron sin habla ante la escena de Brendan resurgiendo de los escombros, con Kenny atravesado en el cuerno de Absol de su cabeza, manchando su cuerpo de un líquido rojo proveniente de Kenny.

- ¡Kenny!- gritó Gregory mientras sacaba dos Pokéball.- ¡Hijo de la gran puta!

**Kyuubi****: *2 Lopunny 1 cup es una pequeña parodia al video 'Two Girls, one cup'. Ese video fue censurado en Youtube por lo que tenía. Si no lo vieron NO-LO-BUSQUEN porque va a traumatizarlos. Si lo vieron, sabrán de qué hablo. Pero no lo vean. Lo vi hace bastante tiempo y se me ocurrió ponerlo ahora, pero no lo vean si no están lo suficientemente traumados xD**

**Sheza****: Ese video... Ella me hizo ver... Ese video... *Sheza está en posición fetal y se balancea de adelante hacia atrás***

**Kyuubi****: Lo siento xD**

**Sheza****: Ese... video...**

**Kyuubi****: Emm... Bueno, queríamos desearles a todos una muy Feliz Navidad a todos! No creo poder subir un fic navideño, lo que me hace poner muy triste TwT! Pero trataré de subir algo xD Esperamos que la pasen con todas las personas que quieren, con su familia, amigos y mascotas! Recuerden que lo importante es compartir tiempo con los que quieren y comer mucho (XD!), no cuántos regalos uno dé o reciba! Sin nada más que decirles, que la pasen hermoso! Saludos y cuidado con los fuegos artificiales!**

**Curiosidades: **

**- Originalmente, Gijinka Mew iba a usar un short pero fue cambiado.**

**- La cola de Gijinka Mew es proporcionalmente más larga que la de un Mew.**

**- Parte de la vestimenta de Gijinka Mew es azul aunque un Mew común es completamente rosa y un Shiny Mew es de color azul.**

**- El kimono en Gijinka Ho-Oh se debe a que Ho-Oh originalmente vivía en Ecruteak City (Ciudad Iris), que es la ciudad con un estilo puramente japonés.**

**- El kimono que lleva Gijinka Ho-Oh, debido a sus colores, es muy similar a un Hikifuridose (o Hanayome), un típico Kimono usado por las mujeres recién casadas durante el banquete, sin embargo las mangas de Sheza llegan a medir sólo 50 a 70 cm.**

**- Sheza le dijo a Butters que no le acercara el encendedor a su Kimono porque podría quemarlo, cosa extraña ya que Ho-Oh es de Tipo Primario Fuego y además usó Sacred Fire asomando apenas la punta de los dedos por las mangas de su ropa. Eso da a entender que el Kimono está hecho de un material especial que no se quema con el fuego de Ho-Oh.**

**- Gijinka Jirachi es la única que conserva sus orejas humanas.**

**- Cuando se transformó en Gijinka Jirachi, el aspecto de Fernanda cambió bastante y le dio un aspecto de alguien algo más varonil, siendo esto algo contraproducente puesto que con el abrigo puesto efectivamente parecería un chico, exceptuando si se quita el abrigo o lo usa desabrochado. Aparentemente, a Christophe le parece gustar un poco Gijinka Jirachi.**

**- Gijinka Jirachi es, personalmente para la autora, el Gijinka que más le gustó por ser uno de sus Pokémon favoritos.**

**- La vestimenta de Gijinka Manaphy es muy similar a un uniforme japonés de nivel secundario. Curiosamente, ese tipo de uniforme se lo conoce como 'uniforme de marinerito', que coincide con Manaphy porque es de Tipo Agua.**

**- El aspecto al transformarse y parte de su personalidad hacen que Natalia se vea un poco más joven de lo que es, aunque en realidad es la mayor de los Gijinka después de Sheza y Cartman. Por otro lado, es la más joven de todos cuando están en su forma humana por aparentar quince años.**

**- Ni Manaphy ni su forma Gijinka tienen orejas, sin embargo pueden oír perfectamente bien. En su forma Gijinka, oculta éste hecho con su cabello.**

**- Shaymin es más pequeño que Mew, Jirachi, Manaphy y muchísimo más pequeño que Ho-Oh. Sin embargo, Gijinka Shaymin es casi del mismo tamaño que los Gijinka de los Pokémon anteriormente dichos.**

**- Gijinka Shaymin es el único Gijinka que sabe usar siete movimientos, tres en su forma Terrenal y tres en su forma Celestial, y ambas formas comparten Seed Flare.**

**- Dennis cuando está como Shaymin en forma Terrenal tiene un aspecto muy delicado y parecido al de, literalmente, una princesa. Contrasta mucho con su forma Celestial que, como a Fernanda en Gijinka Jirachi, le da un aspecto mucho más varonil e ideal para un combate donde tenga que moverse con rapidez. **

**- Los Pokémon Legendarios no son ni machos ni hembras, sin embargo, y hasta ahora, todos los Gijinka presentan género masculino o femenino.**

**Error: Si bien la apariencia de las chicas cambió un poco en su vestimenta al transformarse, su carácter, rostro y físico siguen siendo igual. Aún así, Cartman no pudo reconocer ni a Natalia cuando se la encontró con el grupo en el bosque cuando buscó a Joshua, ni a Cristina hasta que se transformó en Gijinka Mew.**


	22. Desobedecer órdenes, cometer errores

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de conquistar el mundo... No, esperen, err... entretener a la gente, si, entretener a la gente!**

**Kyuubi****: Éste capítulo no me parece quedó como hubiera querido x3! Espero que lo disfruten xD!**

**Sheza****: Te mataré -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Mátate tú! Disfruten :3**

- Y... ¿Exactamente qué haremos con ellos?- preguntó Stan mirando a Kyle, Cartman, Craig y Joshua. Miró a BlackFox algo sorprendido, al igual que a Cristina, Fernanda, Natalia y Sheza, puesto que era raro ver que tuvieran ciertas similitudes con los Pokémon. BlackFox chocó su larga cola blanca con dos espinas azules de Lugia contra el suelo y miró fijamente a Marsh.

- A Cartman lo mantendremos vigilado un poco.- dijo BlackFox.- Joshua... no siento que sea un mal chico, así que puedes dejarlo que se mueva con toda libertad, después de todo no tiene ningún Pokémon. Claro que... si intenta algo... se las verá conmigo. En cuanto a Craig y Kyle... Ruby, tú vigila a Craig; Stan, tú vigila a Kyle.

- ¿¡Eh!- exclamaron los cuatro.

- ¿¡Pero por qué! ¡Él no se merece que yo lo vigile!- protestó Ruby.

- ¡Y yo no tengo por qué vigilar a esa basura!- señaló acusadoramente a Kyle.

- ¡Ustedes harán lo que yo les diga porque sino les haré una vasectomía!- rugió con fuerza BlackFox.

- Está bien...- murmuraron.

- Muy bien. Ahora, Sheza.- llamó, y al instante la chica se acercó alegremente.- Llévate a Joshua y Cartman a que te entreguen la caja con el Corazón de Esmeralda. Ruby, tú y yo iremos con Craig a revisar los documentos que Pip tiene en su mochila. Ya le pedí permiso de revisarlos, así que no hay problema.- la rubia asintió de mala gana, BlackFox miró a Stan y sonrió por debajo de su barbijo.- Tú quédate aquí con Kyle, hagan lo que quieran.

Y así, tanto Kyle como Stan quedaron solos en la casa de Natalia mientras los demás se iban. El moreno miró al pelirrojo de arriba abajo, preguntándose qué mierda le había visto para verlo tan deseable, tan violable, tan... Sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada para no verlo, aunque tomó unas esposas que BlackFox le había dejado y se las puso al pelirrojo, argumentando que así no habrían riesgos de que intentara usar sus Pokéballs, las cuales le sacó y las dejó junto a la maquina que curaba a las suyas propias en la otra habitación. Cuando volvió y vio a Kyle sentado en la cama con las esposas, se ruborizó un poco y Kyle sonrió, decidió aprovechar para molestarlo.

- Parece que te dejé muy encantado.- se burló.

- Es mejor que no me hagas enojar, porque te puede ir muy mal.- advirtió el moreno.

- Uy, mira cómo tiemblo. ¿Sabes que eso no me asusta?- Stan ni se inmutó.- Me parece que tú en realidad eres un cobarde. Houndoom que ladra no muerde.- sonrió Kyle acostándose en la cama y apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos, aunque le era molesto por las esposas.

- Suficiente, Kyle, porque no respondo de mí.- amenazó.

- ¡Por favor! No te tengo miedo, Marsh, para mí no harías na-

No terminó de hablar porque Stan se le tiró encima y puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Kyle, quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro del pelirrojo y le apretó la cintura con sus piernas. El pelirrojo quedó bastante sorprendido por la acción pero trató de mostrarse tranquilo y sin miedo, pensando que el moreno no haría más nada, pero sentir que sus alientos se chocaban le daba una sensación extraña.

- Así que tientas tu suerte, ¿eh? Así que no me tienes miedo, ¿eh?- usó uno de los barrites salidos de la cama para pasar la cadena de las esposas y dejarle los brazos inmovilizados.- Bueno, pues ahora vas a ver que si debes tenerme miedo.

Comenzó a besarle los labios con brusquedad, sintiendo el líquido escarlata de los labios pelirrojo en su lengua. Mordió el labio inferior de Kyle, escuchando un gemido de dolor por parte de éste, e introdujo su lengua en esa húmeda cavidad. Volvió a morderle el labio y descendió a su cuello, mordiéndolo violentamente y dejando marcas en su pálida piel, hasta algunas pequeñas heridas que sangraban. Sintió el cuerpo de Kyle moverse debajo de él y lo escuchó decir que lo dejara, que le creía, pero ahora ya no se iba a detener.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¡Kenny!- Gregory se acercó corriendo hacia el rubio al tiempo que Brendan movía su cabeza para lanzar a Kenny por el aire.- Por Arceus...

- ¡Kenny resiste! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscar ayuda!

- ¡Latios, sal!- Ike sacó a la lucha al Pokémon azul, que enseguida se puso a la defensiva contra Brendan, que movía su cola de Gyarados de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.- ¡Latios, ve a buscar ayuda! Necesitamos de los demás.- ordenó. Latios asintió y se fue volando rápidamente hacia donde estaban los demás.

- ¡Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- rugió la quimera.

- ¡Brendan!- Pip corrió hacia la criatura y quedó a un par de metros de él, junto al furioso Luxray de Kenny.- ¡Mírame, soy yo! ¿No me reconoces?- como respuesta, la criatura atacó con un fuerte Thunderbolt a Phillip, pero Rentora apartó al rubio del camino del ataque.

- Rar...- gruñó amenazante.

- Ike.- Gregory se sacó su abrigo naranja y presionó en la herida de Kenny. El moreno se acercó rápidamente y mantuvo la presión en la herida.- Presiona y cuida de Kenny mientras yo me encargo de esto.- se puso de pie y sacó cuatro Pokéball.- ¿Sabes? Es muy difícil que yo saque a luchar a más de un Pokémon... ¡Felicidades! ¡Lo has logrado! ¡Salgan a luchar! ¡Floatzel, Gorebyss Lumineon, Relicanth!

Lumineon era un bello Pokémon de color azul y celeste, aletas azules en forma de alas de mariposa en sus costados con los bordes celestes, cola negra con un ovalo lila en la punta, rostro celeste, una franja celeste que simulaba ser un collar, unas pequeñas aletitas celestes en el borde inferior de su cuerpo y ojos lilas. Relicanth tenía un color grisáceo, cuerpo duro color gris oscuro con algunas manchas más claras, un punto rojo a los costados de su cuerpo, cara y aletas muy duras, mandíbula prominente pero no demasiado y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

- Chicos, hay que luchar.

- Gregory, solo por curiosidad... ¿¡Cómo mierda pelearan si tres de tus cuatro Pokémon viven en el agua!- preguntó Ike.

- Je... No te creas que no pensé en eso. ¡Floatzel, Aqua Jet!

El nombrado siguió la orden dada y se envolvió en agua para arremeter contra Brendan, sólo para descubrir que era inútil puesto que no se movió ni un centímetro. La criatura monstruosa iluminó su cuerno de Absol y cargó un Razor Wind para atacar.

- G-greg...- murmuró Kenny.

- Oye, no hables, te hará peor.- dijo Pip preocupado.

- B-BlackFox... dijo que... no peleáramos... con él...

- Si, pero BlackFox no está aquí y no permitiré que se salga con la suya. ¡Floatzel, apártate de él!

Floatzel se hizo hacia atrás y se preparó para recibir el ataque, pero cuando Brendan lo lanzó no lo hizo hacia Floatzel o alguno de los Pokémon, sino que lo hizo hacia Gregory. Gorebyss se interpuso en medio del ataque para proteger a su Maestro, quedando un poco herida. Brendan cargó electricidad en todo su cuerpo y liberó fuertes ataques de Thunder contra los Pokémon, que lo esquivaron difícilmente.

- ¡Hijo de puta!- insultó Ike.

- No tiene problema de atacar a un humano... Creo que por eso BlackFox nos dijo que no lo atacáramos.

- ¡Oh, por el amor de...! ¡Gorebyss, Lumineon, Ice Beam! ¡Relicanth, Rock Tomb!

Relicanth golpeó el suelo y varias rocas se levantaron alrededor de Brendan, dejándolo inmóvil. Gorebyss y Lumineon lanzaron sus Ice Beam y lo congelaron completamente. Sonrieron victoriosos pero la sonrisa de les esfumó del rostro cuando vieron que ese Pokémon usaba Flame Wheel para liberarse. Brendan hecho una bola de fuego rodó esquivando a los Pokémon y nuevamente se dirigió a los entrenadores. Giró rápidamente y atacó a Gregory por la espalda. Éste sonrió.

- ¡Confusion, Hydropump!- ordenó. Al instante, Gorebyss lanzó una Hydropump contra Gregory, pero ésta lo rodeó gracias a la Confusion que impidió el daño hacia Gregory por parte del agua, e impactó contra Brendan deteniendo su ataque y haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás.

Floatzel usó Swift para lanzar un montón de estrellas amarillas salieran volando hacia Brendan y lo golpearan en la cara, cegándolo por unos segundos, los suficientes para que Lumineon usara Ice Wind generando un viento helado que congelo varias partes de su cuerpo. Pip también sacó dos Pokéball y de ellas salieron Espeon y Xatu. Si su hermano mayor iba a matarlos, entonces daría batalla a como dé lugar.

- ¡Espeon, inmovilízalo usando Psychic, Xatu, usa Confuse Ray!- ordenó el rubio.

Los ojos violetas de Espeon brillaron más fuertemente y ese mismo brillo cubrió el cuerpo de Brendan, paralizándolo. Xatu abrió su pico y en él creó una esfera multicolor, la cual lanzó un fuerte rayo contra el enemigo y lo envolvió, dejándolo confundido. Miró para todos lados, su mirada parecía muy desorientada, intentó moverse pero se lastimó a si mismo. Gregory aprovechó la oportunidad y quiso atacar, pero al instante se detuvo.

- ¡Espera, Pip!- gritó.- No... No podemos.

- ¿Eh? ¿P-por qué? Él ya... él ya no es mi hermano.- murmuró el joven de la boina.

- Es que... somos seis Pokémon contra uno. ¡No importa lo malvado que sea, él no eligió ser así! ¡También es un humano como nosotros, esto no me parece justo!

Phillip debía admitir que lo que Greg pensaba era bastante razonable, Brendan no había elegido que lo transformaran en un monstruo, y además si ellos se enfrentaban contra Brendan en un número tan elevado contra uno, no serían mejores que los que lo crearon. Pero no, Pip no podía quedarse con eso nada más, Brendan había atacado cruelmente a Kenny y ahora éste se estaba desangrando... No, Pip iba a terminar con esto aquí y ahora.

- ¡Espeon, Xatu, Psychic!- gritó apretando los ojos.

Aunque se arrepentirían de lo hecho, ambos Pokémon lanzaron sus ataques contra Brendan y lo lanzaron contra los escombros del edificio. Clavando fuertemente sus garras en los sedimentos, trató de enfocar un punto al cual atacar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¿Eh?- Craig volteó hacia donde estaba la casa, sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho.- "¿Kyle?"

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ruby mirándolo de reojo.

- No, nada... Creo que es sólo mi imaginación.- alzó los hombros indiferente y se encendió un cigarrillo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Entonces...- Tweek miró al pequeño Jolteon en sus brazos y le acarició su verdoso y puntiagudo pelaje.- Yo conocí a Stan ha-hace muchos años cuando era niño... y él es mi amigo de la infancia...

- Jol jol.- Dennis pensó que la mejor manera para recuperar los recuerdos de Tweek era que sus Pokémon le ayudaran a recordar un poco, a lo que a Gyarados y Silver les parecía algo frustrante por no haber pasado tanto tiempo con el chico.

- Nunca pensé que Craig y Kyle me mentirían así.- dijo con pesar.

- Absol ab... Absol.- el Pokémon con la cuchilla en la cabeza restregó su rostro contra el del rubio, que sonrió.

- Gracias, Absol.- volteó hacia Gyarados y le acarició el rostro con ternura, sintiendo que de esa forma calmaría un poco esa tristeza de no conocer tanto al chico.- Gyarados, ¿me levantarías?- preguntó.

- Gyar.

El rubio dejó a Jolteon a un lado y se sujetó a la aleta más próxima a la cabeza de Gyarados y dio la orden de hacerlo erguirse. En eso, observó un pequeño punto azul que se iba haciendo más grande a medida que pasaban los segundos. ¿Qué era eso? Por la forma, el color y la velocidad pronto reconoció que era un Latios... ¿Latios? ¿Quién tenía un Latios? Ike tenía uno, ¿puede ser el mismo? Pues pareciera que si porque se detuvo justo frente a él y se vio muy alterado, tratando de decirle algo.

- ¿Q-qué sucede?- preguntó.- ¿Y los demás? ¿Sucedió algo malo?- Latios asintió rápidamente y señaló hacia donde estaban los demás.- Bien, vamos a ayudarlos, chicos. ¡Silver!- el Lugia pequeño voló rápidamente junto a Gyarados y Tweek subió a su cuello.- Todos vuelvan a sus Pokéball, l-los necesito con toda su energía.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Se quitó el abrigo rápidamente y luego se quitó la camisa, develando su buen cuerpo al pelirrojo que jadeaba fuertemente. Le abrigó su anaranjado abrigo y le levantó la remera blanca hasta dejarla sostenida por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y procedió a morderle el cuello con fuerza, haciéndolo gritar.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Stan, basta, me lastimas!

- Y tú me lastimaste aún peor, ahora te la aguantas.- gruñó mientras apretaba la cadera del rubio con sus manos, acercándolo a él.

- N-no quiero esto...- murmuró sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

- ¡Pues me da igual!

Stan frunció el ceño y mordió el hombro del pelirrojo hasta hacerlo sangrar, importándole poco el grito adolorido que escapaba de sus labios, ahora estaba demasiado molesto como para pensar en el dolor del menor o si quería hacerlo o no. Maldita sea, estaba dispuesto a violarse a ese chico si era necesario y no iba a detenerse. Bajó sus besos y mordidas hasta su pecho y lo sintió revolverse bajo suyo para liberarse del dolor que le daba la fuerza con la que Stan mordía sus pezones.

- ¡P-por favor detente! ¡Duele!

Pero el moreno no iba a detenerse.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Bueno, Cartman, dime dónde guardaste la cajita fea esa.- preguntó Sheza entrando a uno de los laboratorios cercanos al edificio principal.

- No te lo diré, jamás.- gruñó Cartman.- Si lo quieres, deberás darme algo a cambio.

- ¿¡Eh! ¡No cambiaste en nada!- gritó ella.- ¡Sigues siendo así desde hace años!- se ajustó el Obi de su Kimono y miró con odio a Cartman.- Lo necesitamos para controlar a Rayquaza y derrotar a Brendan antes de que sea tarde.

- Eso es imposible.- Cartman se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

- Brendan está especialmente hecho para obedecer las órdenes del jefe y no hacerle daño a los que él diga.- comentó Joshua buscando un par de libros.- Veamos... '_Gestación Pokémon, Crianza del Huevo Pokémon y cuidados post-natales_'...

- ¿Para qué llevas esos libros?

- Me los pidió Kyle, jefe.

- Oye, Cartman.- llamó Sheza.- ¿Sabes que Brendan está desarrollando mentalidad propia y que ahora hace lo que quiere?

- Ajá... ¿Y?- preguntó Cartman mirándola indiferente.

- Que pronto querrá debilitarnos mentalmente... ¿Entiendes? Podría hacer cualquier cosa, atacarnos con recuerdos, lastimar a alguien...

- ¿Lastimar a quién?- se apuró a preguntar el castaño.

- No sé... A los que tú quieres...- Sheza se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda, sonriendo.

Cartman miró a Joshua, que estaba entretenido recogiendo los libros, y luego pensó en Shelly Marsh, la hermana mayor de Stanley, de verdad no querría que nada le pasara. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la imagen de esa chica y se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar en esa chica. O sea, la conoció sólo hace un par de horas, no podía andar pensando en la chica que apenas había conocido, en la chica de cabello lacio y castaño que parecía brillar al sol, con ojos hermosos y de color miel, de su...

- "¡Pero qué mierda!"- gritó en su mente, ruborizándose. Tenía que tranquilizarse.- Está... en esa habitación. El código es 25021992.- dijo señalando una gran puerta donde había un tablero con números.

- ¡Siiii genial!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

El combate estaba siendo duro, Brendan recibía los ataques de los Pokémon de Gregory y Pip uno detrás del otro, Lumineon y Relicanth eran los que más daño le causaban debido a sus veloces y potentes ataques, Gorebyss también lo hería pero ella lo inmovilizaba usando su Ice Beam o Confusion para detenerlo unos pocos segundos y así recibir el ataque de algún otro Pokémon. Espeon hacía lo mismo que Gorebyss, pero como ella era un Pokémon Psíquico surtía mejor efecto. Xatu usaba sus poderes psíquicos para pasarles energía a los demás Pokémon y así aumentar sus poderes usando Calm Mind (N/A: Calm Mind en realidad aumenta el ataque especial del usuario, pero hagamos de cuenta que si se puede en grupo xDDD).

Brendan casi no podía defenderse, y si atacaba era sólo para apartarse a los Pokémon de encima. Sólo había logrado darle un golpe a la Relicanth de Gregory pero gracias a su durísima piel sólo consiguió lastimarse a sí mismo. Si a eso le sumamos el estado de confusión que el Confuse Ray le había provocado, Brendan se encontraba en clara desventaja en un combate contra tantos enemigos. Estaba sintiendo que poco a poco esa maldita confusión se iba y decidió llevar las cosas a un grado más arriba, queriendo deshacerse de sus enemigos de una vez, y por eso atacó a Pirrup.

- ¡Pip, ten cuidado! ¡Floatzel, Aqua Jet!

El Pokémon Nutria Marina se cubrió de agua impulsándose hacia el rubio, saliendo de ese potente jet acuático y apartando al rubio del Thunder que Brendan le lanzó nuevamente, Brendan se hirió a si mismo y se enfureció atacando a lo que fuera que se moviera y se dirigió hacia Ike y Kenny. El moreno no podía moverse porque debía seguir haciendo presión en la herida del rubio mayor y así evitar que se desangrara, por eso no podía moverse. Pip tomó una roca y se la lanzó, a lo que Brendan se volteó y cambió de rumbo hacia el agresor.

- ¡Cuidado!- Gregory corrió hacia Brendan y saltó sobre su espalda para taparle los ojos, aferrándose con sus piernas a una de las escamas de Gyarados que tenía en su espalda para no caer.

La quimera perdió la noción de a dónde iba y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos y a moverse con violencia para quitarse a ese chico rubio de encima, y lo logró cuando usó su propia cola para golpearlo y apartarlo. Gregory quedó herido en el suelo y trató de apartarse rápidamente, pero Brendan se le acercó rápidamente listo para atacar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Marsh les bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior a ambos para ir al último tramo de su acto obligado. Kyle lo miró con miedo y furia en medio de su llanto y trató de patearlo al menos, pero Stan se ubicó entre sus piernas y las tomó fuertemente reduciendo su movilidad. De una sola vez, sin preparación ni nada, Stan se adentró con violencia en el pelirrojo, que soltó un fuerte grito de dolor. Stan pensó que se había lastimado la garganta por la violencia del grito, pero lo dejó de lado y comenzó a moverse con fuerza y rapidez.

- ¡Detente! ¡Stan, te lo ruego!- pedía el pelirrojo.- ¡A-auxilio!

Retuvo las intenciones de golpearlo y las reemplazó con mordeduras en el cuello, causando aún más dolor en ese pobre pelirrojo que ahora gritaba y lloraba, pidiendo por ayuda que jamás llegaría. Kyle se removió tratando de incomodar a Stan y que éste se rindiera, pero sólo recibió un fuerte mordisco en sus labios como reprimenda. Stan se relamió la sangre que había quedado en sus labios y por algún extraño motivo sonrió al escuchar los sollozos y gritos adoloridos de Kyle.

Comenzó a masturbarlo, apretándole su miembro con fuerza, haciéndolo exaltarse y negar con la cabeza queriendo que se detuviera. Aumentó el movimiento de sus embestidas, mordiendo ferozmente el lacerado y antes pálido cuello del chico de ojos verdes. Lamía la sangre que salía de sus heridas casi yugulares y disfrutaba del sabor de la sangre, de hacerlo sufrir, de hacerlo pagar el dolor que le había hecho pasar.

Kyle sólo deseaba que todo terminara, deseaba que alguien, quien fuera, entrara en la habitación y así Stan pudiera detenerse de una vez. Sentía que Stan golpeaba fuertemente contra su punto erógeno, causándole muchísimo dolor pero muy poco placer, algo que debería ser a la inversa. ¿Por qué Stan le hacía esto? Él sabía que estaba molesto con él por traicionarlo, pero en su lugar jamás le haría eso a nadie. Apretó los puños y movió las muñecas, lastimándoselas también hasta que empezaron a sangrar.

Stan llegó al orgasmo, viniéndose dentro del menor, gimiendo fuertemente. Kyle también llegó al orgasmo, pero no lo disfrutó tanto como Stan. Estaba jadeante, adolorido, llorando, pero miró a Stan a los ojos, que sonrió y volvió a moverse con violencia dentro del chico, dándole a entender que le sufrimiento no había terminado aún.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Gregory cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos delante de su rostro para protegerse del golpe que no llegó. Abrió sus ojos zafiro y vio que Christophe estaba allí parado, sosteniendo fuertemente su pala, frenando el ataque Brendan, el Aggron de Chris estaba detrás de Brendan y lo tomaba fuertemente por su cola y lo jalaba hacia atrás.

- Ustedes son unos idiotas.- dijo Fernanda detrás de Gregory.- ¿Acaso no pueden hacer caso a lo que les decimos?

- ¿Cómo...?

- Vimos a Latios que venía con Tweek y nos unimos a ellos.- contestó Shelly antes que Ike terminara de formular la pregunta.- Ustedes son todos unos idiotas afortunados.

- ¡Grooooooooooon!- Aggron de un solo jalón mandó a Brendan a volar un par de metros hasta que aterrizara lejos de ellos.

- ¡Natalia, cuida de Kenny!- Fernanda corrió hacia Brendan y se puso frente a él, moviendo su pie derecho más adelante que su pie izquierdo, flexionando las rodillas y con su brazo izquierdo doblado en L a la altura del estómago y el otro doblado de la misma manera pero con la mano a la altura de la cara.- Ven a pelear conmigo, idiota.

- Ten cuidado con lo que haces.- Natalia se arrodilló junto a Kenny y en sus manos apareció una especie de gel azulado y las puso en la herida de Kenny.- Con esto sanarás bien rápido, tarado.

- ¿Segura que funcionará?

- Claro que si, lo estoy haciendo yo. Y en cuanto lleguemos a casa...- miró al morenito con enojo.- Ya verán lo que les espera.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Stan se subió los pantalones, vistió un poco al pelirrojo y le sacó las esposas. Le ordenó que se fuera a bañar, lo que Kyle hizo con algo de dificultad puesto que le dolía mucho el cuerpo por su brutal ejercicio de hace un rato. Miró al chico desaparecer por la puerta del baño y luego salió él de la habitación por la otra puerta, hacia el living, sólo para encontrarse a Cristina, Craig, Ruby, Natalia y BlackFox allí sentados. Se horrorizó ante la idea de que pudieran haber escuchado y pensó en huir, pero Ruby volteó a verlo y lo llamó.

- ¿Ya terminaron?- preguntó seriamente.

- Eh... ¿T-terminar?- el moreno no sabía dónde meterse.

- Si, cuando llegamos recién estaban discutiendo mucho y BlackFox dijo que era mejor no meterse.- Craig seguía viendo hacia la TV sin prestarle atención a los demás.

- Ustedes la verdad que tienen problemas, ¿eh?- Cristina se levantó y se dirigió a la heladera para buscar un refresco. Cuando pasó junto a Stan...- Me debes una.- le susurró.- Aislar el sonido no es fácil, y menos crear una ilusión del mismo.- y siguió su camino.

- Eh... ¿Tú sabes lo que pasó?

- BlackFox tiene una memoria excelente, Dennis dibuja y copia de una manera que no sabrías reconocer la verdadera de la falsa... y Sheza colorea muy bien además de darle efectos 3D. Pregúntales a ellas también.

- ¿Te divertiste, Stan?- preguntó BlackFox mirándolo de forma significativa ante los confundidos Craig y Ruby.

- Si... creo que si.

Kyle salió del baño y se acercó a sus Pokéball, tomándolas y yendo al patio para liberarlos un poco y que así estiraran las patas y alas. El grupito lo siguió para vigilarlo y fue ahí cuando de verdad empezó el problema. En cuando los Pokémon salieron, notaron las terribles lesiones en sus muñecas y en su cuello, además de esa mirada que mostraba que le quitaron algo importante. Infernape, a su modo, le preguntó quién lo había lastimado y Kyle sólo susurró un débil 'Stanley', que fue suficiente para provocar la ira en sus Pokémon.

- ¡Kroooooooooooo!- el enorme Pokémon Cuervo Honchkrow aleteó fuertemente y provocó un pequeño torbellino, se volteó a Stan y no dudó ni por un segundo en atacarlo con un Nigth Slash.

- ¡Hey!- exclamó Stan huyendo para evitar que el Pokémon lo alcanzara.

- Ya verás...- Ruby sacó una Pokéball pero BlackFox usó sus poderes psíquicos de Lugia para quitarles las Pokéballs.- ¡Oye!

- Déjalo, Stan se lo buscó.

- ¿¡Yo me lo busqué! ¡No les hice nada a éstos Pokémon!- gritó el moreno tratando de sacar sus Pokémon, pero Cristina se reía de que no podía porque ella no lo dejaba.

- ¡A los Pokémon no, pero a Kyle si!- contestó Natalia sonriendo.

- ¡Yo no le hice nada!- trató de excusarse.

- ¡Te lo violaste!- dijeron los Gijinka Pokémon a la vez.

- ¿¡Hiciste qué!- se alteró Craig, sintiendo a su sangre hervir.- ¡Te mataré, Marsh!- el Noirette se lanzó contra Stan y lo derribó de un placaje con todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Auch! ¡Oye, quítate!- Stan se intentó defender pero Craig logró golpearlo tres veces en la cara.

- BlackFox, ¿no crees que es bueno detenerlos?- preguntó Natalia mientras fotografiaba a los dos chicos.

- Si, supongo.- chasqueó los dedos y los movimientos de Craig se detuvieron, quedando paralizado. Stan también quedó paralizado y Honchkrow también.- Muy bien, los tres, ya basta de luchar. Craig, si fueras buen amigo no te importaría moler a palos a Stan, te importaría más tu amigo.

BlackFox señaló a Kyle, que estaba arrodillado en el piso y abrazándose fuertemente a Infernape, llorando. Craig corrió hacia Kyle y le pasó una mano por la espalda, a lo que el pelirrojo se abrazó fuertemente a su pecho. Ante la escena, Stan sintió que el corazón se le encogía y no pudo evitar sentir ganas de patearse las bolas por dentro. Suspiró y se fue hacia dentro de la casa, donde se retiró a la habitación donde había abusado a Kyle y se tiró en la cama boca abajo, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

- Mierda... Soy un idiota...- gruñó por lo bajo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- ¡Natalia! ¿Tardaras mucho más?- preguntó dulcemente Fernanda.

- Sólo un poco más, dame un poco más de tiempo.- contestó la otra mientras curaba a Kenny con sus poderes acuáticos.

- ¡Es que no tengo todo el día! ¡Y tú deja de morder mi brazo!- le dio un puñetazo a Brendan, que le mordía fuertemente el antebrazo derecho.

- Grrr... ¡Gryaaaaa!- Brendan atacó con sus garras directamente al pecho de la chica, pero no le hizo ni un rasguño.

- Soy Jirachi, Tipo Acero Primario y Tipo Psíquico Secundario... Mi ropa es tan dura como el acero y es casi indestructible, ¿piensas golpearme así? ¡Yo no tengo quién me gane!

- ¡No te hagas porque Sheza fácilmente te puede partir la cara!- acotó Natalia mientras desviaba su vista hacia la chica.

- ¡Tú cállate!

- Es la verdad.- Natalia sonrió, amaba hacer a Fernanda rabiar.- Tranquilo, casi terminamos.- le dijo la joven a Ike, que parecía muy preocupado.

- ¿Tendremos que ayudar a Fernanda?- preguntó Tweek.

- Nah, no hace falta. Ella puede sola.- al tiempo que Natalia decía esto, Fernanda usaba un Flash Cannon y Brendan salió volando varios metros.

Brendan, ya bastante herido, decidió que era mejor retirarse así que se dio media vuelta y salió a correr tan rápido como pudo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Tú sabías que esto pasaría, ¿verdad?- preguntó Stan levantando la cara de la almohada.- ¿Por qué me cubriste en ese momento si sabías que pasaría?

- A cada acción ocurre una reacción igual y contraria.- dijo Cristina seriamente.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?

- Quise decir que tus acciones te iban a llevar a una reacción igual y contraria. En éste caso, la acción fue que tú te violaste a Kyle y lo lastimaste, y la reacción es que los Pokémon lo descubrieron y ahora te odian.

- Argh, vete a la mierda.

- Stanley Marsh... ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de perder?- Cristina movió su larga cola rosa hasta la cabeza del ojiazul y le quitó el gorro para ponérselo ella.

- Acabo de perder mi gorro porque tú me lo quitaste. ¡Ahora dámelo o te las verás conmigo!

- ¿Ah, si?- ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.- Inténtalo.- desafió.

Stan se levantó rápidamente y trató de quitarle la gorra a la chica, pero ella se transportó hacia otro extremo de la habitación. Él quiso volver a intentarlo pero pasó lo mismo, y así durante diez minutos hasta que Cristina le puso la traba con el pie y Stan cayó al piso.

- Mierda... ¡Dame mi gorro!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque es mío y me lo quitaste!

- Tú también le quitaste la virginidad a Kyle de una manera muy fea.

- Pero eso es distinto. Él... él me traicionó antes.

- Tratar de escudarse en un suceso pasado es de cobardes. Entiendo que tú estés muy molesto por lo que hizo, pero podrías haberte vengado por otros novecientos ochenta y dos lugares distintos.- chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha y la gorra desapareció de su cabeza para volver con su respectivo dueño.- Metiste la pata... y de qué forma.- cristina dio por finalizada la conversación y se fue.

- Hija de puta... odio que... tenga razón.- dijo entrecortadamente.

Se quedó en el piso inmóvil durante un largo rato.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Tranquilo, Kyle.- calmó Tucker mientras le pasaba una mano por la espalda. Observó con furia esas horribles marcas en sus muñecas y cuello, tampoco quería imaginarse el dolor que debía estar sufriendo

Esa noche, BlackFox habló con todos pero primero esperó a que McCormick se repusiera un poco más. El living era de gran tamaño, con varios sofás para que los chicos se sentaran, una televisión y varios cuadros. BlackFox estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirada seria y frente a todos, junto a ella estaban Natalia y Fernanda a la derecha, y Dennis y Cristina a su izquierda, Sheza estaba con Kyuubi dibujando y Cartman estaba un poco más atrás y a la izquierda, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría. 'Cuando BlackFox se enoja y empezaba con sus retos... era mejor no decir nada y esperar a que termine de hablar', es lo que había dicho Dennis.

- Espero que, por lo menos, estén concientes de lo que han hecho hoy.- dijo observando a Kenny, Pip, Ike, Gregory y Stan.- No creo poder decirles la decepción que sentí al enterarme de lo ocurrido. Admito que lo que hizo Stan es sumamente horrible y casi imperdonable, pero lo que hicieron ustedes, y me refiero a Kenny, Pip, Ike y Gregory, fue algo inaceptable. Lo que hicieron fue sumamente egoísta y todos deberían haber huido de ahí

- Te recuerdo,- interrumpió Greg, un gran error.-, que fuimos ahí porque tú nos ordenaste que lo hiciéramos.

- Yo les ordené de ir ahí, si, pero también les dije que no lucharan contra Brendan y me desobedecieron deliberadamente. En cuanto Kenny quedó herido debieron haberse ido de allí lo más rápido que pudieran, no quedarse ahí y esperar ayuda. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Latios no hubiera encontrado a los demás? No sólo pudo haber muerto Kenny, sino que tú pudiste salir muy mal herido, Greg.

- ¡Pero si no luchábamos también podríamos haber muerto!- Gregory se exasperó, gritó y se puso de pie. BlackFox no era alguien que pudiera considerarse muy paciente y pudo haber usado sus poderes de Gijinka Lugia para atravesar a Gregory con un Aeroblast, pero Natalia se le acercó y tomó sus hombros para que se relajara un poco y no matara a nadie.

- Si huían, era más probable que Brendan los dejara ir. Si bien es muy poderoso, necesita también de su tiempo para descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Kenny saldría herido de todas maneras, pero tú no hubieras terminado casi muerto. De no ser porque Christophe se apuró a llegar contigo y protegerte, ahora estarías muerto. Pero tranquilos, voy a hacer algo para que aprendan a huir cuando sea necesario.- chasqueó los dedos de ambas manos y las Pokéballs de Phillip y Gregory flotaron hacia Cristina y Fernanda respectivamente.- Les quitaré sus Pokémon durante toda la semana y no les podrán hablar siquiera.

- ¡No es justo! Nuestros Pokémon no hicieron nada.

- Tú cállate, Pip. Van a hacer lo que diga BlackFox y se acabó.- regañó Fernanda.

- Kenny no será sancionado ya que él no pudo hacer nada más que sufrir por su herida. Ike tampoco lo será porque él hizo lo más coherente y mandó a Latios a buscar ayuda.- Gregory se cruzó de brazos y se sentó, renegando por lo bajo mientras Chris le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para calmarlo. Pip bajó la vista, arrepentido, sin poder mirar al Houndoom junto a Damien porque sabía que lo miraba con odio.- Ahora... otro tema.- BlackFox clavó la mirada en Stan y éste bufó, sabiendo lo que vendría ahora.

- Vamos, dilo de una vez.- dijo el joven resignado.

- ¿Para qué?- alzó los hombros ante la mirada sorprendida de Kyle y Stan, y ante la furia de Craig.- Recibiste tu propio castigo sólo. ¡Felicidades!- dijo aplaudiendo.- Ahora eres como ellos. Espero que disfrutes el que Kyle ya no quiera acercarte a ti ni para escupirte un ojo.- el pelirrojo tembló y se aferró más a Craig, haciendo que Tweek y Stan sintieran terribles celos.- Espero que reflexiones que abusar de alguien no es la mejor opción para vengarse.

Y con eso, BF (BlackFox) se dio media vuelta para retirarse, con las demás Gijinka, exceptuando a Cartman, siguiendo sus pasos. Todos miraron a Stan de manera incrédula, como si no reconocieran a la persona que estaba allí sentada. Shelly lo miró muy impactada y apretó los puños tratando de retener las ganas de golpearlo hasta la muerte, mientras el moreno se preguntaba por qué BF se lo había dicho delante de todos en vez de castigarlo y así ahorrarse la molestia de refregárselo en la cara.

Stan había cometido un gran, gran, GRAN error.

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, dije que alguien se violaría a alguien y lo hice :3**

**Sheza****: Yo quería que Craig se violara a Tweek =(**

**Kyuubi****: No me des ideas xD**

**Sheza****: Era mentira -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, aún así, quiero decir algo *levanta una copa XDD* Quiero decirles que me gustó mucho compartir este tiempo con ustedes y leer sus fics y sus reviews! Por eso, muchas gracias! Les deseamos un muy feliz año nuevo, con los mejores deseos para que todas sus metas se cumplan**

**Sheza****: Para seguir compartiendo fics con gente que tiene un gusto parecido al nuestro, y seguir llorando con el drama que le ponen a los fics T.T**

**Kyuubi****: Éste será el primer Año Nuevo que no comparta con mi gatita Mophy T-T**

**Sheza****: Bueno, bueno, está en un lugar mejor xD**

**Kyuubi****: Algún deseo para Año Nuevo, Sheza?**

**Sheza****: Mmmm... Que por fin pueda comprarme ese vestido que vi hace cuatro meses! Y tú?**

**Kyuubi****: Yo creo mi deseo no se puede cumplir -.-**

**Sheza****: Vamos, dilo!**

**Kyuubi****: Ok! Deseo que sigas siendo mi mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo más!**

**Sheza****: Ahhhh te quiero Kyuubi TwT**

**Kyuubi****: Yo también n.n! Ahora, a todos les deseo un feliz fin y comiendo de año! Saludos.**


	23. Nueva vida Ike y Ruby Mewtwo

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de conquistar el mundo... No, esperen, err... entretener a la gente, si, entretener a la gente!**

**Kyuubi: Hola gente! Cómo están? Sheza se fue de vacaciones a Brasil por tres semanas, maldita suertuda xD Bueno, quiero decir algo sobre el capítulo anterior. Primero, no sé por qué FanFiction no me mandó ningún alerta, ni de que subí el capítulo ni de los reviews ni de nuevos capítulos de otras personas ni nada así que recién me enteré de sus comentarios hace cuatro días! Si alguien sabe qué sucede, por favor que me de una solución xD**

**Otra cosa que quiero decirles a todos tal como lo hice con Julieth: No me gustó el Stan que mostré pero las otras ideas que tuve de verdad eran mucho peores que esa, lo cambié varias veces y me quedé con la mejor opción. Pasa que Stan es el chico que se enoja pero que no le agarra un ataque de furia como a muchos entonces que traté de hacerlo enojado, cruel, malo, mostrando un lado que nunca mostró ante nadie. **

**Pero no me salió -.- xD aceptaré el hecho de que, como dicen aquí en Argentina, 'la pifié como la mejor y garqué el capítulo bolu xD', me equivoqué al hacer a Stan y cuando subí el capítulo dije 'pero qué mierda hice?' y pensé en borrar el puto capítulo y subir otro xD pero como buena escritora debo aceptar que metí la pata! Pero tropezón no es caída, así que a seguir adelante! Julieth, gracias por dejar tu review y espero que vuelvas a pasarte por aquí el jueves cuando suba otro capítulo :3 Saludos!**

**Y obvio que habrá Style! Sólo que me gusta complicar todo :3**

**Día 135:**

- ¡Vamos, arriba todo el mundo!- llamó Sheza mientras entraba a la habitación de Pip, Butters, Kenny y Christophe.

- ¿Eh?- el moreno vio su reloj de mesa y vio que eran...- ¿¡Las seis de la mañana! ¿Qué mierda? No voy a levantarme.

- Hum... ¡Natalia! ¡Los chicos no se quieren levantar!

- ¡O se levantan, o yo misma me encargaré de ahogarlos en un vaso de agua!

Ya habían pasado diez días desde el enfrentamiento contra Brendan y todo volvió a la normalidad... más o menos. Kenny ya estaba completamente recuperado de su herida gracias a un pequeño tratamiento aplicado por Natalia y Dennis, aunque no muy bueno ya que las hierbas que usaba Dennis para ayuda a su recuperación eran asquerosamente amargas y Kenny debía comérselas de una sola vez y sin saborizantes.

En cuanto a Stan, bueno, él permaneció muy distante y de verdad que todos preferían que fuera así mientras Kyle seguía sin despegarse de Craig o sus Pokémon, y éstos a su vez siempre procuraban tener a Stan lejos del pelirrojo. Varias veces Gregory se le acercó y quiso ayudarlo puesto que habían pasado por lo mismo. Token había hablado con Stan un par de veces y por su forma de discutir se veía que Token lo estaba regañando.

- Pero fue muy idiota lo que hiciste.- dijo Token.

- Pues si mal no recuerdo, tú hiciste lo mismo.

- Hay un dicho que dice 'Haz lo que yo digo pero no lo que yo hago'.- Token se encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una larga calada.

- ¿Y entonces qué se supone que debo hacer?

- Pues... Deberías hablar contigo mismo sobre eso.

- ¿Conmigo mismo? ¿Me tomas por loco?

- Aunque no lo creas, es la mejor forma de pensar.

- Pero no puedo-

- Oye, intenta decirte a ti mismo lo que hiciste, intenta razonar las cosas. Es distinto cuando lo haces a alguien que sólo deseas a cuando se lo haces a alguien que amas.

- ¿Amarlo? ¡Por favor!- dijo Stan.- ¡No tengo razones para amarlo!

- Ay, Stanley.- Token rió entre dientes y le dio una calada al cigarrillo, para luego de unos segundos lanzar el humo.- 'No se ama verdaderamente sino cuando se ama sin razón' (Anatole France)- fue lo que dijo.

Stan lo miró confundido y parpadeó, esa sonrisita extraña en el rostro del chico de piel morena le hizo sentir algo raro en el estómago. Tal vez Token tenía razón.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- No hay forma de descubrir lo que dice éste mensaje...- dijo frustrado Clyde.

- Tenemos que trabajar un poco más, no te rindas ahora.- Wendy le pasó una mano por la espalda y le sonrió tiernamente.

- Hola chicos.- Kyuubi apareció dando saltitos junto a Bebe.- ¿Qué hacen?

- Hacemos algo por el bien de la humanidad, algo que a ustedes no les importa.- dijo cortante Clyde.

- Oye, no seas malo.- Kyuubi hizo un puchero.

- No le hagan caso, está malhumorado porque no podemos hacer nada.- habló Wendy, siempre sonriente, y Kyuubi miró los papeles sobre la mesa.

- '_En mer dans le désert et une tombe ancienne à trouver ce que vous voulez_'- leyó la chica.

- ¿El qué? Aquí dice '_Zeluov_ _suov ec revuort á enneicna ebmot enu te tresèd el snad rem ne_'.- corrigió Clyde.

- Si, claro, eso es obvio.- habló Bebe.- Pero cuando nosotros antes mandábamos mensajes a los aliados, solíamos escribirlos al revés y a veces en otro idioma.

- ¿Al revés? Mmm...- Wendy tomó los papeles y en otra hoja comenzó a transcribir lo que decía.

Pasadas las horas, la chica había transcripto todo al revés. Kyuubi dijo también que cambiara la dirección de los acentos y finalmente las escrituras terminaron completamente transcriptas. El problema es que ese no era un idioma que ellos conocieran y tampoco sabían cuál era ese idioma para preguntarle a alguien lo que era. Christophe entró también en la habitación y les preguntó cómo iba todo y si necesitaban ayuda.

- Es que éste es un idioma desconocido y no podemos traducirlo.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué dice?

- '_Allez_ _à l'ouest de la mer et les courants de plongée incontrôlables avec la baleine et le poisson légendaire._'- leyó Bebe.

- Pero si que son idiotas.- Chris negó con la cabeza y sonrió.- Eso significa 'Ve al oeste, hacia el mar de las corrientes incontrolables y bucea junto a la ballena y el pez legendario'

- ¿Tú sabes qué idioma es?

- _Oui_, es francés. Yo soy francés.

- ¿Podrías ayudarnos a traducirlo?- pidieron Wendy y Kyuubi.

- No me queda otra opción.

- ¡Si!- las dos chicas se abrazaron y dieron saltitos de felicidad.

- ¿Para tanto era?- se preguntó Bebe.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Dragonite se encontraba entretenido mirando hacia un punto fijo, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, una sonrisita boba en su rostro, ¿pero qué era lo que veía? A la Charizard de Tweek. Oh si, a él le gustaba esa criatura anaranjada y que lanzaba fuego, aunque pareciera muy malhumorada. Siempre se mostraba muy cariñosa con Tweek y se veía a leguas que lo quería mucho. Deseó estar en lugar de Tweek en ese momento, en el que Charizard le permitía darle un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Dragonite?- llamó el rubio.

- ¿Drau?

- ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Se te ofrece algo?- el sonrojo de Dragonite aumentó al notar la fija mirada de Charizard en él. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, se puso de pie y salió volando rápidamente.

- ¿Charr?- (¿Y éste?)

- Uh... M-me parece que... No, nada.- sonrió y volvió a su tarea de acariciar el hocico de Charizard.

- (¿Qué te parece?)

- Nada, Charizard, n-nada.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Entonces... La traducción de esto sería 'En la Tumba Antigua sólo debes entrar y enseñarle a la cueva la fuerza de tu Destello. La puerta se abrirá y lucharás contra el Acero', ésa es la traducción general.- Christophe bostezó. Ya estaba algo aburrido y además recordar tanto del idioma que casi había olvidado le producía jaqueca.

- ¿Y cómo queda todo ya? Kyuubi empieza a leer tú.

- 'Ve al oeste, hacia el mar de las corrientes incontrolables y bucea junto a la ballena y el pez legendario. Entra en la cueva y lee los signos misteriosos. Intenta excavar pero la fuerza misteriosa te detendrá, escucharás que se abren unas puertas'- leyó la chica de pelo oscuro.

- 'En el Mar, en el Desierto y en una Tumba Antigua encontraras lo que buscas'- esa fue Wendy.

- 'En el Mar hay una isla, la isla tendrá los signos que buscas. Lee esos signos y fíjate lo que dicen, ellos te guiarán. Debes entrar a la cueva, poner tu mano en la pared y empezar a caminar en sentido de las agujas del reloj, sin despegarte de la pared. Cuando des la vuelta completa la puerta se abrirá y podrás luchar contra el Hielo'- continuó Clyde.

- 'En el Desierto entra en la cueva y los signos. Da dos pasos a la Izquierda y luego dos hacia abajo, rompe las rocas con la fuerza de tu mente y se abrirá la puerta. Enfrentarás a la Roca'- dijo Bebe.

- 'En la Tumba Antigua sólo debes entrar y enseñarle a la cueva la fuerza de tu Destello. La puerta se abrirá y lucharás contra el Acero'- finalizó Christophe.

- ¿Qué mierda significa todo eso?- preguntó Bebe.

- Pues... Por la forma en la que lo dice, todo indica que es para los 'Tres Regis'.- dijo Clyde.

- ¿Los Tres Regis?

- Si. Regice, Regirock y Registeel. Pero ellos par alo único que sirven es para detener el ataque de Groudon y Kyogre, que duermen en distintos lugares, no creo que los despierten.- dijo Clyde.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Y qué se supone que haremos?- preguntó Ruby con la Esfera Azul en sus manos.

- ¿Para qué sirven estas esferas?- Ike agitó un poco la Esfera Roja.

- Verán, se los pondré así porque esto es bastante confuso.- comenzó BlackFox.- La Esfera Azul despierta a Groudon y controla a Kyogre.- dijo lentamente.- La Esfera Roja despierta a Kyogre y controla a Groudon. En resumen, no pueden despertar a uno sin despertar al otro. Al momento en que se use, por ejemplo, la Esfera Azul para despertar a Groudon y uno quiera usar la Roja para controlarlo, automáticamente se despertará a Kyogre.

- O sea... Que si intentamos hacer algo para tener a uno de los dos bajo nuestro mando, despertaremos al otro y tendremos que controlar también al otro.- razonó Ike.

- Exacto. Pero hacer eso tiene un gran riesgo.- advirtió Sheza.- Verán, al usar las Esferas, ellas se fusionaran con ustedes y no deben perder la concentración, de lo contrario ellas podrían tomar control sobre ustedes y llegarían a matar tanto a amigos como enemigos.- los dos niños se miraron entre ellos y luego a sus respectivas esferas.

- No lo asustes así, tarada.- retó BF.

- ¡_Di hu sa telac y se liyhtu lymmynsa_! (Se pronuncia: Deee haoo seeae teeayluahku ae seeeay lueeaehateoo luaemmaenseeah / Quiere decir: ¡Tú no me dices a mi cuándo callarme!)

- ¡_Y se hu sa rypmac ah aca eteusy_! (Ae seeeay haoo seeah raaepemahcu ahha ahcuah eayteeayooseeae / ¡A mi no me hables en ese idioma!)

- ¡Ou da rypmu lusu xieany! (Ohoo deeah raaepemoo luooseeoo xeeeayahnae / ¡Yo te hablo como quiero!)

- Hum...- Ruby miró algo asustada a las dos personas que discutían en un extraño idioma.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, lo sentimos! Es que cuando nos enojamos hablamos en un idioma que BlackFox y yo entendemos.- se disculpó Sheza con una sonrisa y jugando con las mangas de su kimono.

- Está bien...

- Yo llevaré a Ruby donde está Kyogre para despertarlo. Tú lleva a Ike donde está Groudon para despertarlo. Luego nos encontraremos en Mt. Pyre (Monte Pírico) en la región de Hoenn para cambiar lugares y controlarlos con las Esferas.

- Por mi perfecto.

- ¡Muy bien!- Sheza se agachó y extendió sus alas.- Vamos, Ruby.

- Ike, ven.- BF hizo lo mismo que Sheza pero extendió sus manos.

El moreno subió rápidamente a la espalda de BF, que movió sus brazos bruscamente para levantar vuelo, levantando también una gran nube de polvo que rodeó a Sheza cubriéndola de polvo. Ésta gruñó una maldición por lo bajo y sonrió a la niña, que subió a su espalda y envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica como Ike había hecho con BF anteriormente. Así, los cuatro fueron buscando sus objetivos.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Mientras tanto, Pip se estaba portando algo preocupado, y esto a Damien lo preocupaba. Varias veces en los últimos días hasta el de hoy lo veía hablando con Espeon, tratando de encontrar lo que a la pequeña le pasaba. Últimamente había perdido un poco el apetito, se sentía cansada y tenía el estómago revuelto. Era la primera vez que ella se veía así y la verdad que el pobre rubio estaba muy preocupado.

- Si quieres... puedo hacerle un pequeño examen.- dijo Kyle con una sonrisa.

- ¿Examen?

- Si, para saber lo que tiene.

- Hum...- Phillip miró a su Pokémon y luego a Dennis, que asintió.- Está bien, hazlo.

- Bueno. Necesito ir a buscar unos libros.- Kyle salió de la habitación seguido por Dennis, que antes de salir hizo crecer un par de flores en el florero de al lado de la puerta.

Pasadas unas horas, Kyle, Pip, Dennis y Espeon estaban en una habitación, encerrados y sin dejar que nadie entrara. Houndoom iba de aquí para allá dando vueltas, nervioso, queriendo entrar y ver lo que sucedía.

- ¿Quieres decírselo tú?- preguntó Kyle a Pip mientras abrazaba a Espeon fuertemente.

- Si, creo que es mejor que se lo mejor.- sonrió y se sacó un par de lágrimas del rostro.- el rubio salió de la habitación y dejó la puerta entreabierta.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

- Quisiera decirlo con todos nuestros Pokémon presentes.- pidió el rubio. En ese momento, Houndoom sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía, ¿qué le pasaba a su amada Espeon? Todos sacaron a sus Pokémon e informaron que Espeon estaba enferma o algo y que ahora Pip diría la verdadera situación, a lo que todos los Pokémon quedaron expectantes.

- ¿Y bien?- pidió Tweek.- ¡Gah, dilo ya!- exclamó. Craig sonrió tiernamente, de verdad que le hacía bien compartir tanto tiempo con sus Pokémon, ya volvía a ser el de antes.

- Bueno... Houndoom...- comenzó seriamente.- ¡Felicidades, vas a ser padre!

Houndoom y los demás tardaron en que les cayera la ficha de lo que Pirrup dijo, pero el primero en reaccionar fue Dragonite y éste expresó su felicidad con un fuerte rugido alegre y abrazó a Pip con fuerza. Poco a poco todos fueron cayendo y Damien y Houndoom fueron los últimos en caer de lo dicho por Pip.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo el Pokémon.

- Que vas a ser padre, Espeon está embarazada.- dijo el rubio.

- Oh... por... Arceus...- Houndoom se agitó bastante y trató de respirar. ¿Iba a ser padre? ¡Iba a ser padre! ¡Santo Rayquaza gobernante de los Cielos!- Quiero... quiero verla, ya, ahora, en éste momento.

- Adelante.- Pip se hizo a un lado, muy feliz, dejando que Houndoom entrara.

- Hola mi amor.- saludó rápidamente, apoyando sus patas delanteras en la camilla y hocicándole el rostro.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Eifie ei eifie ei ei eifie. (Me encuentro un poco mareada pero es normal).- contestó ella con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

- Por Mew, voy... Vamos a ser padres...- sus ojos se cristalizaron de felicidad, no podía creerlo todavía.

- (Me alegré mucho cuando me enteré. Espero que nazca sano o sana)- ella se pasó una pata por el abdomen.

- Por supuesto que si, va a ser un bebe sano y fuerte, pero hermoso como tú.- Houndoom descansó suavemente su cabeza en la zona donde ella pasó su pata y sonrió muy feliz.

- Me alegra tanto que Houndoom se lo haya tomado así...- murmuró Pip asomado por la puerta.

- Claro que si, él es muy responsable y leal. Estoy seguro de que podrá cuidar muy bien de los dos.- Damien abrazó por la cintura a Pip, besándole el cuello.- Además... esto me dio una pequeña idea.- dijo sensualmente.

- ¿Idea de qué?

- De que hagamos un hijo.- dijo con simpleza.

- ¡Damien!- se alteró el rubio.- ¡Eso es imposible!

- Mmm... Cristina me dijo que si era posible, claro que habría que meter magia divina por ahí.

- ¡De ninguna manera!- Pip se cruzó de brazos, rojo como un tomate.

- Como si no quisieras.- Damien lo dio vuelta y lo apretó contra la pared.

- ¡Ya lo hicimos antes de ayer! ¡Además hay gente mirando!- dijo con voz baja.

- ¿Y qué? Vamos, por favor.- puso ojitos tiernos para tratar de convencer al rubio, que se ruborizó aún más.

- Drau.- Dragonite tomó al moreno por la parte trasera de su camisa y lo jaló para apartarlo del rubio.

- ¡Oh, vamos Dragonite! Eres malo.- protestó el moreno.

- Drau... ¡Drauuuu drau drauuuu! (¡Houndoom, luego quiero hablarte!)- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta donde estaba el nombrado con su pareja.

- ¿Qué sucede, Butters?- preguntó Kenny preocupado.

- Tengo mucho sueño...

- ¿Pero no dormiste lo suficiente? Ayer dormiste casi diez horas...

- Pero tengo sueño...

- Butters...- el rubio mayor estaba preocupado.

Su pareja últimamente estaba teniendo mucho sueño y parecía sumamente cansado. Se había quedado despierto un par de veces para saber si el pequeño se iba a hacer algo durante la noche, pero no, él seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama. Esto era preocupante, el niño casi no podía estar despierto y eso le estaba afectando física y mentalmente.

- Ven, vamos a hablar con Natalia.- le tomó la mano y se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde Natalia estaba meditando.- Natalia.- llamó.

- Interrumpiste una meditación _Samatha_ del método _Metta bhavana_, espero que sea importante.- gruñó mirando al rubio por encima de su hombro.

- Es que Leopold últimamente tiene mucho sueño. Duerme varias horas, más de lo normal, pero aún así tiene sueño.

- Ajá...- murmuró Natalia poniéndose de pie, acomodándose su falda.- Pues... que escuche sus sueños.

- ¿Escuchar mis sueños?- dijo medio adormilado.

- Si. Si tienes tanto sueño, es porque alguien quiere que tú duermas para poder hablar contigo. Debes escuchar tus sueños, si no lo haces puede ser una _Sentencia_ para nosotros.

- ¿Una sentencia? ¿No crees que estas exagerando?- preguntó Kenny alzando una ceja.

- Yo no exagero, pedazo de idiota. ¡Yo sólo les digo la verdad!- salió sonriendo y dando saltitos de la habitación.

- Qué chica tan rara...- un ruido sordo lo asusto, se volteó y vio a Butters desmayado en el suelo.- ¡Butters! ¡Butters, responde!

- Tengo... sueño...- murmuró más dormido que despierto.

- Muy bien...- lo levantó de forma nupcial y lo llevó escaleras arriba (algo muy difícil para él) y lo acostó en la cama.- Espero que te despiertes.- le dio tiernos besos en el rostro y los labios, entrelazando sus dedos con los del menor.

Fuera de la habitación, Natalia estaba escuchando lo que sucedía con ambos. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, no sabía lo que iba a pasar.

- "Cresselia... ¿Qué quieres decirle a Butters? ¿Acaso algo que ni BlackFox calculó va a pasar?"- se preguntó.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Oye, ¿te enteraste?- preguntó Shelly acercándose a Cartman.

- ¿De qué?

- La Espeon de Pip está preñada.

- Oh, bueno. Es una buena noticia, ¿no?

- Si, lo es...- se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte. A Shelly aún se le hacía raro ver el Sol eclipsado por la Luna, pero sabía que era por el bien de todos.- ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?- le preguntó de una vez.

- Sólo... pienso.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué?

- ...- Eric miró a la chica a los ojos y otra vez esa extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso le empezó a gustar esa chica de cabello castaño?- En mi pasado.

- Sé que sonará raro, pero... ¿Qué edad tienes? Porque si conoces a BlackFox que se supone debió morir hace ocho años...

- Sinceramente, yo en total tengo 5324 años. BlackFox y Sheza tienen 7000 años.

- ¿Tan viejos son?- se asombró la chica.

- Si, pero Dennis y Fernanda son las más pequeñas... aunque casi siempre actúan como si fueran las mayores del grupo.

- Las quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh?- esa pregunta fue bastante sorpresiva para el Gijinka Celebi.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que las quiero?

- Por la forma en la que hablas, se nota que las quieres.- Shelly dijo todo esto con un tono extraño de... ¿Envidia? ¿Celos? Cartman sonrió y se le acercó un poco.

- Anata ga akachan, shittodesu ka?

- No entiendo lo que dijiste.

- Pregunté si estabas celosa, pequeña.

- ¿Pequeña? ¡Para tu información tengo veintiún años!

- Comparada conmigo, eres una niña.

- Tú... Pero, ¿qué? Tú aparentas tener veinticuatro años, no me interesa en lo más mínimo la verdadera edad que tengas. Pero eso no importa, vine aquí a preguntarte otra cosa.- el castaño la miró invitándola a continuar.- ¿Por qué quieres hacer todo esto? Digo, lo de querer ir a buscar a Giratina, lo de atrapar a los legendarios... lo de crear a Brendan...- preguntó ella, a lo que le siguió unos momentos de silencio por parte de ambos.

- Para que yo pueda volver a ser un humano y para que nadie sea Gijinka jamás...- contestó mirando al océano con melancolía.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Imagínate...- comenzó.- ... Imagínate por un segundo lo que es dejar toda tu vida atrás. Cuando BlackFox me dijo que Arceus me convertiría en un Gijinka Celebi, yo quise negarme, pero no me dejaron. Me dio una semana para que pudiera irme, y esa semana la viví de la mejor manera posible y... finalmente dejé a toda mi familia. A mi madre, a mi novia... a... nuestro hijo que aún no había nacido...- contó algo dolido.- Imagínate lo que es dejar todo eso atrás y sin posibilidad de retorno... No es una sensación muy agradable.

- Oh... Lo siento.

- Nah, ya lo superé.- sacó un cigarrillo y se lo encendió.- Con el tiempo lo vas superando.

- No sabía que fumabas.

- Joshua tiene asma, nunca fumo delante de él.

- Le tienes mucho aprecio también.

- Si, pero con él es distinto.

- Ya veo...- Shelly sintió que una puntada atravesaba su pecho de lado a lado. ¿Podría ser que Cartman sintiera un afecto especial por Joshua? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto si ella no sentía nada por el chico de cabello castaño? Porque era eso mismo, ella no había sentido, ni siente, ni sentirá nada por el hombre junto a ella... ¿verdad?

- No es el cariño que tú piensas.

- Yo no pensé nada.

- Si. Pensaste que a mi me gustaba Joshua, ¿verdad?- Eric sonrió burlón.

- Claro que no.- el joven la miró fijamente, haciéndola sentirse incómoda.- Argh, mierda, está bien. Si, lo pensé.

- Pues la realidad es que Joshua me salvó la vida muchas veces y le estoy muy agradecido por ello, además de que su eficiencia y buena disposición hace que todo sea mucho más fácil. Y...

- ¿Y...?- quiso saber la joven.

- Él es un pariente muy lejano de mi hijo. Sería algo así como... mi nieto.- le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y sonrió sutilmente.

- Jamás pensé que diría esto de un chico malo, pero... sonaste muy tierno.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y notaron que estaban lado a lado, casi rozando sus brazos, y tal vez la distancia podría acortarse. Entonces Cartman se percató de algo y miró hacia el frente nuevamente, ubicándose delante de Shelly como si quisiera protegerla. Fue cuando Mewtwo apareció, parecía furioso, y además tenía pinta de haber estado luchando contra alguien o algo.

- Mewtwo... ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó aún sin bajar la guardia.

- Sucede que estoy harto. Yo había sido creado para poder recibir sus órdenes, para atacar a personas como la joven detrás de usted y que intenten detener nuestros planes,- Cartman hizo a la chica hacia atrás, temiendo que la lastimara.-, usted hizo que me crearan para eso... Y si usted no me ordena que lo haga, ¿qué sentido tiene que yo exista?

- Mewtwo, escucha, puedes buscar otra razón de luchar...

- Eso hice. Me alié con Brendan y tenemos varios planes para el futuro.- en sus manos creó dos Shadow Ball.- Pero usted, señor, ¡no está en ninguno!- lanzó las esferas contra Eric, que contestó usando Psychic y las dos Shadow Ball terminaron a varios metros de ellos.

- Shelly, vete.- ordenó firmemente el chico.

- ¿Y dejarte aquí para luchar sólo? Ni hablar.

- ¡Lo más importante es que estés a salvo, lárgate!- se dio media vuelta para mirarla y señaló hacia la casa para que huyera. En menos de un segundo terminó con un terrible ardor en su mejilla izquierda, a la que se llevó la mano.

- ¡No me trates como si fuera una estúpida!- Shelly le había dado una bofetada muy fuerte.- ¿Crees que te voy a dejar aquí sólo para que mueras luchando contra él? Ni loca.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, otra Shadow Ball fue lanzada contra ellos, Cartman tomó a Shelly en brazos y extendió sus alas para salir de allí volando. Pensó en volver a casa, pero si lo hacía podría llevar a Mewtwo a donde los demás estaban y eso iba a ser muy problemático. Mewtwo se interpuso en su camino de huída y lo intentó atacar en corta distancia, Shelly se las ingenió para darle una patada en la cara a Mewtwo, que retrocedió y se llevó ambas manos a la zona golpeada. Enfurecido, volvió a atacarlos pero con mayor velocidad, combinando ataques como su Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Thunder y trató de atraparlos con Psychic, pero Cartman se movía muy rápido.

- "No puedo permitir que le haga daño..."- dijo mirando a la chica de reojo.- "Debo pensar en algo... ¡Ya sé!" Oye.- dijo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Confiarás en mí aunque sea por cinco segundos?

- ¿De qué hablas?- dudó la chica.

- Eso lo tomaré como un si. ¡Aquí vas!- la lanzó al aire con ran fuerza.

- ¡Hijo de putaaaaa!

_5..._

Cartman se volteó rápidamente y puso sus manos frente a él.

_4..._

Un remolino de hojas se generó en sus brazos mientras Mewtwo seguía acercándose a él.

_3..._

- ¡Prepárate para perder! ¡Leaf Storm!- el remolino de hojas envolvió a Mewtwo y las hojas cortaron su cuerpo.

_2..._

Cartman, jadeando del cansancio, levantó sus brazos.

_1..._

Shelly cayó en sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño y con una fuerte intención de matar a Cartman.

- Hijo de puta.- musitó.

- Lo que sea.- Eric de verdad esperaba que ya ese Pokémon no pudiera luchar, pero...- No puede ser...

- ¿De veras ese es todo tu poder?- se burló Mewtwo.

- Mierda...

- ¿Ahora qué? Leaf Storm baja mucho tu Ataque Especial.

- Adiós, Cartman.- Mewtwo cargó el Ice Beam más fuerte que pudo y lo apuntó contra ambos...

- "¡Mierda!"- Shelly se aferró más al cuello de Eric, ruborizándolo, y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Flamethrower!- una poderosa columna de fuego envolvió a Mewtwo.

- ¿Qué es...?- se preguntó cubriéndose con ambos brazos.

- ¡Oye, tú Pokémon cuasi deforme!- le gritó a Mewtwo.- ¿¡Qué mierda pensabas hacerle a mi hermana!

- ¿Stanley?- Shelly volteó hacia el lugar de donde venía el ataque y allí vio a su hermano menor, sentado sobre los hombros de Tropius y con Vulpix en brazos.

- Hmp, es bueno ver al hippie violador aquí.- dijo Cartman indiferente.

- ¡No me digas hippie, culón!

- ¡Vulpix vul!- alertó el pequeño zorrito. Mewtwo antes estaba muy molesto, pero ahora estaba furioso y se disponía a atacar con todo lo que tenía a Stan.

- ¡Vulpix usa Will-O-Wisp y luego Fire Blast!

Dio un salto y lanzó pequeñas bolas de fuego contra Vulpix, que al tomar contacto con Mewtwo lo quemaron al instante. Iba a lanzar su llamarada de fuego, pero Mewtwo fue más rápido y lanzó un Thundebolt contra Vulpix. El moreno trató de estirarse para alcanzar a su Pokémon, pero no logró hacerlo y el pequeño Pokémon salió volando hacia los árboles.

- ¡Vulpix!- gritó Stan.

- ¡Troooo!- Tropius evadió un Ice Beam de Mewtwo y trató de localizar a Vulpix con la mirada, pero no pudo verlo.

- ¡Ya verás!- Mewtwo usó Psychic para inmovilizar a Tropius, pero no fue muy efectivo ya que él ya estaba muy cansado y el tamaño de Tropius le hacía difícil inmovilizarlo.

- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Tropius usa Magic Leaf!

Tropius aleteó con fuerza y cientos de hojas multicolores salieron de la base de las mismas, dirigiéndose a Mewtwo y golpeándolo y usando su filo para provocarle más cortaduras de las que ya tenía por el Leaf Storm que Cartman había usado. Parecía que estaba derrotado, que ya no podía luchar más, por eso Stan bajó la guardia.

Grave error.

Como un rayo, el Ice Beam de Mewtwo golpeó a Tropius y le congeló todo el pecho. El Pokémon se hizo hacia atrás y trató de no caer para que Stan no se lastimara, pero lo inevitable es eso mismo, inevitable, y por eso Tropius terminó cayendo al suelo, usando sus alas para cubrir a Stan de que no sufriera ningún daño. Mewtwo aterrizó a un par de metros de Stan, sonriendo con maldad pura, dispuesto a acabar con el moreno.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano!- sacó una Pokéball pero Cartman la detuvo.- ¿¡Qué...!

- Tranquila, estará bien.- aseguró.

Mewtwo se acercó lentamente a Stan hasta tenerlo a poco más de un metro de distancia. El moreno salió debajo de las alas de Tropius y se encontró cara a cara con Mewtwo, que preparaba un Thunderbolt listo para darle el golpe final a Stan. Entrecerró un poco los ojos pero mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos violetas y fríos de Mewtwo. Varias ráfagas de color anaranjado actuaron de barrera entre Stan y Mewtwo. Ambos miraron hacia el agresor.

- ¿Eso es un...?- comenzó Shelly.

- Si, es un...

- Ninetales...- finalizó Stan mirando al Pokémon.

El Pokémon parecía un zorro de pelaje color crema, ojos rojo brillante, tenía nueve largas y esponjosas colas color crema con las puntas de las mismas de color mostaza, sus patas eran largas y delgadas, tenía un penacho de cabello entre sus orejas y el pelo en su pecho era largo, desde su cuello hasta su estómago. Era un Pokémon muy hermoso y de pelaje muy brillante, que corrió hacia Stan y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Tú... tú eres mi pequeño Vulpix?- preguntó anonadado.

- _Si, Stan._- dijo una voz en su mente.- _No te asustes, muchos Ninetales pueden usar telequinesis para comunicarse con los entrenadores que crean que lo merecen._- Ninetales lamió la mejilla del moreno.- _Ahora, es momento de que tome venganza contra ese Pokémon que lastimó a mi compañero. Claro que... Necesitaré de un buen entrenador._

- Muy bien. ¡Ninetales atácalo con...! ¿Con qué te puedo atacar?

- _Purgatory._- dijo Ninetales.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- _Confía en mí_.

- Muy bien. ¡Ninetales, Purgatory!

Ninetales exhaló una enorme cantidad de fuego, casi una cascada del mismo, que rodeó a Mewtwo y lo dañó gravemente. Tanto Shelly como Eric quedaron algo impresionados ante ese ataque porque ninguno lo había visto antes. Mewtwo terminó huyendo, tirándose al océano para tratar de apagar el fuego que quemaba su cuerpo y lo mataba de dolor. Se fue, jurando que volvería para vengarse, y que no volvería sólo. Stan siguió atendiendo a Tropius mientras Ninetales estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño.

- Tu Tropius estará bien, sólo necesita descansar un poco.- calmó Shelly.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- dijo Eric.- Luego hablaremos de la extraña evolución de Ninetales.

**Kyuubi: Joubun*! (*Suficiente) Ahora me voy porque mi perra Pitbull está dando a luz cachorritos! Si alguien quiere, se lo mando por correo! Jajaja bueno, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el capítulo :3 Si no les gustó ya tendré un motivo para suicidarme en el granero que debo construir TwT (?) Jejeje es broma! Un par de cosas antes de irme:**

**- El Ninetales de Stan es el único Pokémon que sabe un ataque de la quinta generación de Pokémon (La que se está estrenando actualmente en Japón). Además, Purgatory es un ataque que sólo puede aprender cuando es un Vulpix.**

**- El que adivine el idioma por el que BlackFox y Sheza se comunican, juro que le besaré los pies xD Ese idioma existe, es ficticio pero existe xD**

**- Samatha: Meditación budista que calma el interior de uno mismo. Método Metta bhavana: Contrarresta el odio, la nostalgia y la sensiblería (sentimentalismo exagerado), para desarrollar el Amor.**


	24. Problemas en Sootopolis City

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de conquistar el mundo... No, esperen, err... entretener a la gente, si, entretener a la gente!**

**Kyuubi: No mucho para decir hoy! Sheza no está y eso me aburre jajaja bueno igual me manda mensajes cada dos horas así que no se la extraña tanto :3**

**Cereal Pascual! Bueno, en la crianza Pokémon, cuando dos Pokémon van a tener un huevo, el bebe nace con la especie de la Madre. En éste caso, como Espeon es Hembra y Houndoom es Macho, el bebe que nacería del huevo vendría a ser Eevee, la pre-evolución de Espeon.**

**Julieth... Mmm... Si, estas cerca del idioma! Pero déjame decirte que en realidad ese idioma no existe, es ficticio! Es una combinación de varios idiomas y además aparece en una de las sagas de juegos de videos más famosa de Japón!**

**Y Chocobollo, no te sientas PokéIgnorante! Yo hasta la segunda generación de Johto tampoco sabía que podían criar! Y lo más raro es que no importa si están basados en mamíferos, los Pokémon son todos ovíparos o.O.**

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo, Dragonite?- preguntó Houndoom acercándose al nombrado, que estaba sentado en una roca y distraídamente veía al cielo.

- Drauu. (Así es.)

- ¿De qué querías hablarme?- Houndoom se recostó en la hierba y miró a Dragonite con interés.

- (¿Estás asustado?)- preguntó.

- ¿Asustado? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo voy a estar asustado? Ni siquiera...

- (Houndoom...)- Dragonite sonrió.

- Estoy sufriendo un ataque de pánico, no puedo dejar de pensar en éste asunto ni un solo segundo, por Suicune, estoy nervioso.- confesó rápidamente.

- (Lo sabía.)- suspiró negando con la cabeza, ligeramente sonriendo.- (No debes asustarte, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá muy bien.)

- No lo entiendes, Dragonite. Voy a ser padre.

- (Te entiendo más de lo que crees.)- Dragonite desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el cielo.

- ¿Perdón?- Houndoom lo miró sorprendido y alzó una ceja.- Creo que debes explicar eso.

- (Creo que debo empezar por el principio de todo...)- Dragonite se puso de pie y se sentó junto a Houndoom para estar algo más a su altura.- (Ella se llamaba Leela y era la Dragonair de Brendan. Yo en ese entonces era un joven Dragonair recién evolucionado y le hacía la vida imposible a Pip. Sin embargo, ella había recibido antes las órdenes de Brendan de siempre cuidarlo, así que aunque ya no estaba en una Pokéball seguía cuidando de Pip, también cuando Christophe y Gregory se unieron al grupo.)

- Vaya fidelidad.- comentó Houndoom con una sonrisa.

- (No tienes idea. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando cada vez más, yo me volví algo más obediente y logré así evolucionar. No te voy a contar lo que tuve que hacer para enamorarla, porque fue más o menos como lo hiciste tú.)

- No me lo recuerdes.- a Houndoom se le vinieron a la cabeza los mil y un intentos para atraer la atención de Espeon, las flores, las Berrys que consiguió trepando árboles altísimos, las serenatas, los poemas, los bailes, maldita sea que había hecho hasta lo imposible por ella.

- (Bueno. Ella... quedó embarazada.)- una sonrisa melancólica, triste y dolorosa surcó los labios de Dragonite, Houndoom lo notó y frunció ligeramente el ceño.- (En ese momento aún vivíamos en Snowpoint City, estaba nevando muy fuerte, unos villanos atacaron Lake Acuity (Lago Agudeza) que está al Oeste de la ciudad y fue una batalla terriblemente ruda. Traté de luchar con todas mis fuerzas para proteger al lago y al Pokémon Legendario que vive en él. Ella se sintió inútil así que salió de la piscina donde estaba y huyó en dirección al lago para luchar.)- hizo una pequeña pausa.

- Viejo, si te duele hablar de eso...- comenzó Houndoom.

- (No, estoy bien, enserio. Sólo que a veces parece tan lejano... Bueno, la cosa es que ella se las arregló para luchar junto a mí contra los soldados del Team Galactic. Pero lastimaron a Phillip en la pierna. Lo vi en peligro y corrí a ayudarlo, no quería que nada le pasara... y... lastimaron a Leela mientras yo ayudaba a Pip.)

- No... El bebe...

- (Si, el bebe. Logramos espantar a esos villanos, Leela parecía estar completamente bien... al menos durante un par de horas. Cuando la tormenta empeoró, ella se quejó de un fuerte dolor en el abdomen. Quisimos ir a buscar un médico, Christophe salió a buscar uno, pero... pero...)

- Oh, Santo Rayquaza, por favor tienes que estar bromeando. No me digas que...- pidió Houndoom incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, y para su mala suerte Dragonite asintió lentamente.

- (El doctor no llegó a tiempo.)- suspiró.- (Ella tuvo una infección interna por un golpe y algo de sangre, no sobrevivió, el bebe tampoco lo logró.)- el rostro de Dragonite mostraba dolor, un dolor que Houndoom sintió en su pecho.- (Ella decía siempre que sería macho al nacer.)- ahora sonrió y miró a Houndoom.- (Iba a llamarse Ulrich.)

- Ulrich... Un buen nombre.- Houndoom sonrió y miró al cielo, imitando el gesto de Dragonite.- ¿Sabes?- dijo.- Para mí sería un honor si... me dejas usar Ulrich como nombre de mi hijo si es macho.

- ¿Drau?- Dragonite miró muy sorprendido a Houndoom, y éste a su vez lo miró sonriente. Esa propuesta lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no tardó en contestar.- Claro, y para mi sería un honor que lo uses.

- Dragonite.- Houndoom se puso serio de repente.- Juro con cada fibra de mi cuerpo que protegeré a Espeon como si la vida se me fuera en ello. No la dejaré sola, no la dejaré desprotegida, no permitiré que nada le pase ni a ella ni al bebe.- cada palabra que salió del hocico de Houndoom fue dicho con tanta sinceridad, con tanta seguridad... que Dragonite no pudo evitar sonreír.

- (Cuento con tu palabra, no me decepciones.)- bromeó pasando uno de sus robustos brazos por encima de los hombros de Houndoom.- (Es mejor que nos vayamos, ya deben estar preocupados por nosotros.)

**Día 136:**

**Unknown's POV**

Abrí los ojos y traté de ver qué sucedía al alrededor de mí. Veo que está todo lleno de polvo, apenas puedo respirar, mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas, los siento irritados, me pican y me duelen. Trato de ponerme de pie pero las rodillas me fallan y caigo, veo entonces a Christophe que se me acerca y me ayuda a levantar pasando mi brazo por encima de su hombro. Caminamos unos pasos y vemos a varias personas correr, todos desconocidos para mí, seguramente eran de Sootopolis City (Ciudad Arrecípolis) y estaban huyendo despavoridos de la batalla.

Groudon y Kyogre estaban luchando y no había manera de detenerlos, pero entonces un Pokémon verde llegó del cielo. Logré reconocerlo como Rayquaza, el Pokémon que gobierna los cielos. Sentí una terrible puntada en el pecho que me hizo caer, Christophe me miró preocupado y gritó algo, pero con el ruido ensordecedor del choque de titanes era muy difícil escucharlo. Me llevé la mano al pecho y sentí un líquido cálido en mi mano, bajé la vista y vi que era sangre. Mierda, ahora me cuesta más respirar. Christophe me sostiene en brazos para cubrirme de una explosión, yo me aferro a su pecho y trato de respirar, él parece ver mis esfuerzos y me toma la mano fuertemente, como queriendo tenerme aún atado a la vida.

Veo una silueta familiar antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Seis horas antes...**

**10:00 A.m.**

- ¿Estas segura de que todo saldrá bien?- preguntó Ruby mirando a Sheza.

- Claro que si. Ahora, despiértalo.- dijo mirando hacia el enorme Pokémon.

Ruby levantó la Esfera Azul en alto y ésta brilló fuertemente. El Pokémon era parecido a un enorme dinosaurio color rojo, garras afiladas, varias púas se esparcían por los costados de su cuerpo y robusta cola, al final de su cola tenía cuatro apéndices, todo su cuerpo estaba surcado por negros grabados que parecían estar grabados más allá de esa dura coraza que cubría su verdadera piel. El Pokémon abrió sus amarillos y brillantes ojos y miró a las jóvenes, moviéndose para liberarse de la prisión de rocas en que estaba, provocando un temblor.

- Sheza... Esto no me gusta.

- Tranquila, luego de que Ike despierte a Kyogre tú recibirás la Esfera Roja para controlar a Groudon. Ahora, lo más importante es huir.- la pequeña niña subió de un salto a la espalda de Sheza y salieron de allí a toda velocidad.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Muy bien, Ike, ahora debes relajarte.- BF puso sus manos en los hombros del niño.- Debes levantar la Esfera Roja y concentrar tu poder.

El chico asintió y se ajustó un poco más la mascarilla de oxígeno y levantó la Esfera, que brilló fuertemente e hizo despertar al Pokémon. Kyogre era una combinación entre el cuerpo y aletas de un Glaucus atlanticus (Un molusco que habita en aguas cálidas ht*tp*:/*/w*ww*.h*ar*tl*ey*be*rm*ud*a.*co*m/*Gl*au*cu*sA*tl*an*ti*cu*s.*jp*g ya saben, quiten los asteriscos :3) de color azul y una orca, cuatro dedos en cada aleta de color blanco, manchas blancas y cabeza iguales a las de una orca, su cuerpo era surcado por líneas color rojo y rodeaba sus ojos y mandíbula. Sus ojos amarillos se abrieron y la tierra tembló

- Debemos irnos.- hablo BF. Ike asintió y se aferró a su espalda para irse.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Bostezó perezosamente mientras veía las nubes de la mañana cubiertas por una luz tenue productor del eclipsado Sol, junto a él estaba Tweek, durmiendo tranquilamente. Ambos se habían quedado hasta muy tarde hablando y finalmente se quedaron dormidos en el pasto, con la brisa y el rocío matinal rozando su piel, pero ahora es de día. Jugueteó un poco con las tiras de su gorro azul y suspiró, tenía que decirle al rubio lo que sentía por él y tenía que ser ahora. Se dio vuelta para quedar frente a él y mirarlo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

- "Me hace sentir tranquilo."- pensó mirándolo.

- Uh... Craig...- susurró el rubio entre sueños. Craig sonrió e hizo a un lado algunos mechones de cabello que le cubrían el bello rostro al rubio.

Él amaba a ese rubio y pensaba que el sentimiento era recíproco, pero había un problema más grande y es que Craig Tucker era el Noirette, uno de los asesinos y ladrones más buscados de todo el Mundo Pokémon, y si todo salía bien, salvaban al mundo, detenían a Brendan y demás cosas felices, él iría a la cárcel permanentemente para pagar todo lo que hizo, y eso era un problema mayúsculo. Suspiró y frunció el ceño, no quería ver sufrir al rubio por eso, lo amaba demasiado, y en el caso de que ambos oficializaran una relación ahora estaría el problema de lo que pasaría después.

El deseaba que de alguna manera pudiera volver al pasado con todos sus recuerdos, así poder saber lo que pasaría y cuándo, evitando que tanto él como Kyle, al que por cierto había convencido de unírsele pese a sus negativas, y así, con cualquier escusa que él quisiera, poder viajar a la Región de Kanto y conocer a conocer al pequeño rubio. Se le acercó y besó suavemente sus labios, costumbre que había tomado de hacerlo cada vez que lo veía dormido.

De repente sintió algo en su pecho, se llevó una mano a él y rozó la zona donde había sentido eso.

- "¿Qué es esto?"- se levantó rápidamente procurando que Tweek no despertara y caminó hacia la casa. Cuando iba a entrar, Kyle salió rápidamente y se chocó con él.- Lo siento.

- Craig, ¿qué sucede?

- ¿Tú sentiste algo raro?- preguntó el moreno.

- Si, como si algo estuviera mal...

- Chicos, ¿qué hacen despiertos a ésta hora? Es muy temprano.- dijo Cristina mientras que se pasaba una mano por los ojos y en la otra traía el muñeco de un Zangoose de peluche. Los chicos la miraron reteniendo una risita, lo despeinado de su cabello era muy chistoso.- ¿Qué?

- Estás despeinada.- dijo Craig mostrándole el dedo medio.

- Si, lo sé, pero recién me levanto y escuché ruidos.- la chica respondió con el mismo gesto.

- ¿Y ese muñeco?- preguntaron a la vez.

- Pues...- levantó su mano libre hacia ellos y se preparó para usar su Shadow Ball.- Es el muñeco con el que duermo, ¿algún problema?

- No, para nada...- Craig desvió la vista.- Oye, recién tuvimos un extraño presentimiento.- cambió de tema lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Presentimiento? ¿Qué tipo de presentimiento?

- Como una puntada en el pecho o algo así.- dijo Kyle alzándose de hombros.

- Mmm... "¿Será...?"- pensó bajando sutilmente a vista.- No se preocupen, no debe ser nada.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, segurísima. Ahora, vayan a desayunar.- los chicos se fueron algo extrañados. Cristina miró hacia fuera y luego al Sol eclipsado.- "Espero que estén bien... Ike, Ruby..."- bajó la vista y vio a Tweek allí, despertándose lentamente, sacando a sus Pokémon de las Pokéballs. Sonrió y se acercó a él.- ¡Tweekie, es hora de desayunar!

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Buen día.- saludó Gregory mientras entraba a la cocina-comedor. En ella sólo estaban Stan, Kyuubi y Kenny.- Huele delicioso.

- Gracias.- dijo Stan mientras seguía preparando un plato extraño que consistía en varias Berrys amargas y dulces.

- Oye, ¿no te parece que eso es más un postre que un desayuno?- preguntó Greg.

- Uno necesita desayunar una buena cantidad de carbohidratos para tener energía, y las Berrys que estoy usando tienen una buena cantidad de carbohidratos para empezar el día.

- Vaya, eso es genial.- Gregory se sentó en la silla frente a Kyuubi, que estaba Kenny cómo haciendo un Meganium de Origami.- Eso no se parece a un Meganium, Kenny.- dijo el rubio viendo al pequeño... ¿Meganium? Arriba de la mesa.- Eso parece un Girafarig al que le pasó un tren por encima y le dio cáncer.

- Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, Gregory. Pero...- le mostró un pequeño Meganium muy bien hecho de papel.- Éste es el que hice yo, el Girafarig cancerígeno que le pasó un tren por encima que tú dices lo hizo Kyuubi.- Kenny señaló a la chica que estaba por largarse a llorar.

- ¡N-no, no llores Kyuubi, por favor! No está tan mal hecho, está... un poco delgado... pero está bien.

- Tranquila, Kyuubi, seguramente Gregory luego te dejará dar un paseo con su Suicune, ¿no?- preguntó Stan guiñándole el ojo al aludido al tiempo que le dejaba un plato de comida a la chica.

- Si, claro.

- ¡Yupi!- la chica sonrió y empezó a ingerir su desayuno con avidez.

- Me estaba preguntando...- habló Kenny.- ¿Qué edad tienes, Kyuubi? ¿Diez, once?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque por tu tamaño y comportamiento...

- Tengo dieciocho, casi diecinueve

Hubo un silencio general en que ninguno de los demás habló, sólo se escuchaba a Kyuubi desayunar con tranquilidad. Stan reaccionó cuando olió que el desayuno empezaba a quemarse.

- ¿Tienes dieciocho y te portas como una niña de doce?

- Ajá.

- Eres infantil, ¿sabes? Deberías madurar un poco.- dijo Kenny.

- Tú métete en tus problemas McCormick.- dijo la voz de Token, entrando en la habitación.- Buenos días Kyuubi.- saludó dulcemente.

- ¡Hola, aniki!

- A ella le queda bien portarse como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Quieres desayunar, Token?

- Si.- se sentó junto a Gregory, haciéndolo poner nervioso. Kyuubi notó esto y sonrió.

- No te preocupes. Hablé con aniki y le pedí que te dejara en paz.- dijo relamiéndose los labios.

- Hum... Bueno, eh... ¿Gracias?- dijo Gregory.

- Ahora que lo pienso...- dijo Stan tratando de desviar el tema.- ¿Qué relación tienes tú con BlackFox y los demás?

- Oh... Bueno... Es algo complicado.

- Pues tenemos tiempo.- dijo Kenny haciendo un Pikachu de Origami.

- Bueno... Cuando BlackFox pasó a ser un Gijinka Pokémon, había ciertas cosas que era necesario suprimir de su mente... y ahí nací yo. Nací con la edad de BlackFox y dormí durante mucho tiempo hasta que por fin BlackFox me despertó y me dijo lo que tenía que hacer para salvar la vida de los que eligió.

- Espera, espera porque me perdí. ¿Tú eres parte de BlackFox?- preguntó Gregory.

- Mmm... Algo así.

- Pero entonces... No.- Kenny abrió la boca de impresión.- ¿¡BlackFox es chica!

- No me digas que no te diste cuenta.- dijo Gregory.

- ¿Tú ya lo sabías?- Stan también estaba muy sorprendido.

- Claro.

- ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste?- reclamó Token.

- Se notaba a leguas que era chica.

- Pues yo ni cuenta que me dí.

- Chicos, Dennis en una ocasión nos dijo a todos que cuando ella se bañaba con BlackFox y las demás en las aguas termales del balneario siempre jugaban a tirarse agua, y en los balnearios no dejan que las mujeres se bañen con los hombres a no ser que sean un matrimonio.

- Si que le prestaste atención, ¿eh?- se burló Token, Gregory enrojeció.

- ¡C-cállate!

- Oye, Token.- llamó Stan, sentándose junto a Kyuubi.

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias.- sonrió.

- Hmp.- Token también sonrió y bebió algo de su café, sabía muy bien de lo que Stanley Marsh hablaba y por eso lo entendió.- No hay de qué.- los demás se miraron entre ellos, extrañados y confundidos.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Qué es éste lugar?- se preguntó Butters. Su cuerpo se encontraba flotando en un lugar oscuro, brumoso, donde no podía verse absolutamente nada.

- Butters.- llamó una voz.

- ¿Quién es?

- Yo.- una enorme figura apareció entre la oscuridad y se dejó ver ante la sorprendida mirada de Butters.

Aparentaba ser un dragón con todo su cuerpo de Diamante, tenía cuello largo, dos láminas de diamante blanco cubriendo los costados de su rostro y que se extendían a lo largo de la parte trasera de su cabeza, cuello largo, piel azul oscuro con una línea color celeste, un armazón que cubría su pecho y con un espacio para introducir una joya, ambos de diamante, tres espinas blancas en su cuello, una cola azul larga y que era recorrida por una línea celeste, en la base de la cola, de color blanco, tenía una cresta de cinco puntas, sus patas eran fornidas, sus garras estaban cubiertas en placas de diamante blanco y desde los hombros hasta los codos, y por los muslos hasta las rodillas, eran recorridas por una línea celeste.

- ¿Sabes quién soy?- preguntó.

- ¿Dialga?

- Así es. Soy Dialga, el Pokémon del Tiempo, el que hace avanzar el Tiempo con los latidos de su corazón. Ese soy yo. Yo a ti ya te conozco.- dijo mirándolo seriamente con sus ojos carmesí.

- Hum... ¿Cuánto conoces de mí?

- No es tiempo de hablar de eso, hijo.- cortó.- Cresselia, la Pokémon de los sueños, me dio permiso para comunicarme contigo en tus sueños. Lamento que ella te haya dado tanto sueño, pero era necesario.

- Está bien.

- Verás. Hay una manera de vencer a Brendan, pero deben hacer algo rápido porque todo podría acabar. Brendan y Mewtwo se aliaron y formaron algo muy poderoso, no sólo de forma individual, sino también grupalmente. Mewtwo es un clon de Mew y por lo tanto tiene el 90% del ADN de todos los Pokémon del mundo, si a eso le agregamos la fuerza y el ADN humano de Brendan, más todos los Pokémon con los que habían estudiado y quedaron enterrados en los escombros...

- Espera. No me digas que ellos harán experimentos con los Pokémon.

- ¿Recuerdas el día que hirieron a Kenny?

- Si.

- Bueno, una manera de absorber ADN es lastimando a otros. Brendan mordió a Fernanda y logró apenas tocar un poco su piel al ser golpeado. Trata de razonar lo que te estoy diciendo.

- Espera... Fernanda es una Gijinka Jirachi. Los Gijinka Pokémon que mandó Arceus murieron a los pocos días, pero Fernanda y el grupo siguen viviendo. ¿Pero ADN de Pokémon y humanos?

- Los Gijinka Pokémon son el arma perfecta de combate.- habló Dialga.

- Eso nos dijo Dennis. Dijo que es porque combina la fuerza y persistencia de combate de un Pokémon con la inteligencia y estrategia de un humano. Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Pokémon experimentados, ADN humano, ADN de Pokémon, ADN de un Gijinka Pokémon que sobrevivió...- se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando. De pronto, algo hizo clic en su cabeza.- No se pueden combinar todas esas cosas... ¿verdad?- preguntó temeroso.

- ¿Tú qué crees que hicieron con Brendan, el hermano mayor de Pip?

- No. No pueden crear Gijinka Pokémon con eso. N-no es posible.

- Pido que avises inmediatamente a todos de lo que sabes. Si llegan a hacerlo, todo podría acabar para los humanos.

- ¿Entonces Mewtwo y Brendan se aliaron con Arceus?

- ...- silencio total. Hay una frase que dice 'El que calla, otorga', y eso significaba que el silencio de Dialga ahora decía más que cualquier palabra.

- No puede ser.

- Es hora de que despiertes, Butters. No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver.

Todo se oscureció para el rubio, y cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, estaba en su habitación. Miró el reloj y ya eran las diez de la mañana.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Kyle y Craig entraron en la cocina juntos, hablando animadamente. Cuando Kyle notó la presencia de Stanley allí tembló, se puso incómodo, y Craig notó esto, a lo que frunció el ceño y miró a Stan con odio. El moreno sintió que no lo querían allí, así que se apuró a terminar en pocos segundos su desayuno, se levantó aún tratando de tragar el alimento y se dispuso a salir por la cocina. Ahora, ¿cómo saldría? Tendría que pasar junto a Kyle, junto a Craig o entre los dos, porque ellos seguían ahí clavados en la puerta, casi parecía que lo hacía a propósito. Decidió entonces pasar por lo seguro y esquivar a Kyle, pegándose a la pared para evitar tocarlo.

- "Kyle, se va."- le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. El pelirrojo se apuró a tomarle la mano para evitar que se fuera, Stan se quedó estático y esperó a que algo pasara.- Hum...- dijo Kyle, bajando la vista y con ligeros temblores. Miró a Craig de reojo, que parecía algo sorprendido.- Yo... n-no sé cocinar... y... ¿p-puedes... hacerme algo de desayunar?

Sin siquiera mediar palabra, o sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo, se dio la vuelta y se soltó del agarre de Kyle, volviendo rápidamente a la cocina y hundiendo su atención nuevamente en la cocina. Kyuubi miró a Stan, luego a Kyle, de nuevo a Stan y a Kyle otra vez. Sonrió discretamente mirando a Token con travesura, el chico asintió y se levantó de una sola vez. Tomó del brazo a Gregory y a Kenny, arrastrándolos de allí, Kyuubi sirvió otro poco del desayuno anterior que Stan había preparado y tomó la mano de Craig, sacándolo (por no decir arrastrándolo) de allí. Stan y Kyle quedaron completamente solos.

Stan trató de concentrarse en la cocina, pero le era muy difícil cuando el de ojos verdes lo miraba tan detenidamente, como escaneándolo. Pudo ver gracias al reflejo que le daba un cucharón colgado frente a él que el pelirrojo lo miraba fijamente, de arriba abajo, sentado contra la pared y en posición que le permitía salir corriendo hacia la puerta en caso de que fuera necesario, pero lo que más le chocó a Stan fue que los ojos del pelirrojo lo miraran con miedo. Oh, Stanley Marsh, eres un estúpido; si hicieran un concurso al más estúpido a ti te descalificarían por profesional. Perdido en ese pensamiento, se cortó el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, soltando una maldición, azotando el cuchillo en la mesa. Kyle dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa ante esa reacción y se hundió un poco en su asiento.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

- Si, es sólo una cortadura, no es nada grave.- se lavó la herida, pero ésta aún no dejaba de sangrar.- Mierda.

- Déjame verla.- se levantó y le tomó la mano cuando estaban ya a una distancia bastante cercana.- Es sólo un corte pero debes ponerte alcohol antes de que se infecte y te duela más.

- Lo siento mucho.- soltó de repente.

- Eh... Tú fuiste el que se cortó sólo, no me cortaste a mí ni nada.

- No me refiero a eso. Yo... te lastimé de una manera horrible.- admitió fijando su vista en el corte de su mano.- Lo siento tanto...

- Stan...

- Soy una basura.- cortó.- ¿Cómo pude hacerte esto? Ahora no puedo siquiera estar cerca de ti sin que te pongas a temblar.- dijo mientras veía las temblorosas manos de Kyle sostener la suya.- Creo que soy de las peores basuras que existen.- sonrió irónico.- Y yo que odiaba a Craig por haberle lavado el cerebro a Tweek...

- No, Stan... Creo que... Creo que yo tuve la culpa, después de todo yo te provoqué.

- ¡Tú no tuviste la culpa!- se apuró a decir.- Fui yo quien lo hizo, yo soy la basura que arruinó todo, yo fui... el que lastimó a la persona que ama.- confesó.

- Stanley...- Kyle quedó muy sorprendido ante esa confesión y retrocedió, chocando contra la mesada.

- Dime la verdad, mirándome a los ojos.- se le acercó rápidamente y le tomó por los hombros.- Dime si me odias, dímelo por favor. ¿Me odias? ¿O acaso tienes miedo de que te lastime?

El pelirrojo fusionó su mirada con la del moreno, recordando aquella expresión tan maligna que había puesto cuando ocurrió _aquel incidente_, y por eso no pudo evitar estremecerse y dejar ver una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Bajó la vista y negó lentamente, Stan no entendió el mensaje y volvió a preguntar si lo odiaba, nuevamente recibiendo la negativa por parte del menor. Preguntó si le tenía miedo, ésta vez la respuesta tardó más en llegar, pero fue afirmativa.

- Ya veo... Muy bien, no hay problema.- forzó una sonrisa y se alejó lentamente de él.

- Stan, escucha, yo...

- No, no hace falta que digas nada.- volvió de nuevo a prepararle el desayuno. Unos minutos más pasaron y Stan le dio un plato con unos waffles.- Listo. No tienen azúcar, son buenos para ti.

- G-gracias.

- "Las manos le tiemblan."- pensó cuando vio que las manos temblorosas del pelirrojo tomando el plato. Si, Stan, ese niño de verdad que ahora tenía miedo de que lo lastimaras. También debía reconocer que el chico era muy valiente como para estar cerca de él y no gritar o salir corriendo.- Bueno, debo ir a... a...- vamos, Stan, intenta pensar en algo elocuente por una puta vez en tu vida.- ... a... hablar con Fernanda sobre... la extraña evolución de Vulpix, digo, Ninetales.- ahora Kyle se quedó sólo, pero no duró mucho ya que pasados cinco minutos Kyuubi entró de nuevo con Craig, agarrándole la mano.

- Hipnosis.- dijo Kyuubi antes de que Kyle siquiera preguntara.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**12:00 P.m.**

- ¡Ah, qué frescura!- Natalia estaba nadando en el lago, donde los demás se habían reunido para descansar un rato.

- Oye.- llamó Gregory.- ¿Acaso no se te moja la ropa por nadar con ella puesta?

- Ya verás.- se acercó a la orilla.- Toca mi ropa.- Greg le hizo caso y tocó su camiseta.

- ¡Está seca!- exclamó.

- Así es. Soy una Gijinka Manaphy, ¿qué clase de Manaphy sería si no pudiera tener mi ropa completamente seca en el agua?

- Ya veo...

- Oye.- Christophe abrazó a Gregory por cadera desde atrás y le mordió el cuello.- Me estoy poniendo celoso de que estés tanto con ella y no conmigo.- gruñó.

- Chris, por favor, no te pongas celoso.- Greg siguió sin voltear a verlo, y por eso no notó la maliciosa mirada que Chris tenía.

- Bueno, como quieras.- y con eso, lo empujó al agua. El rubio salió empapado, maldiciendo al moreno por lo bajo.

- ¡Te voy a...!

- Oigan, hagan silencio.- pidió Fernanda mientras tomaba su PokéNav para atenderlo.- Hola BlackFox, ¿sucede al-?- se cortó a la mitad.- ¿Ruby y Ike?- Craig y Kyle pararon lo suyo y se miraron preocupados.- Ay, no...- colgó rápidamente, se veía muy alterada.- ¡Cristina, Natalia, Eric!- llamó. Natalia salió del agua de un salto y se acercó a los demás. El resto del grupo se dio vuelta en cuanto escucharon el grito de Fernanda.

- ¿Qué sucede, Fer?- preguntó Eric algo molesto.

- Hay problemas con los dos chicos. Parece que las Esferas Roja y Azul tomaron el control de uno de ellos.- explicó colocándose el sombrero en la cabeza.

- ¿Segura que tomaron posesión de ellos en un 100%?- volvió a preguntar.

- ¿¡Y cómo supones que yo lo sepa! ¡Sólo sé que eso pasó!

- ¿Qué le sucedió a nuestros hermanos?- preguntó Craig acercándose al grupo de Legendarios.

- Te puedo asegurar que no es nada bueno. ¡Muy bien, todos! ¡Saquen a un Pokémon volador y nos iremos!

- Muy bien. Stan, tú vas con Kyle y Kenny. Tweek, deberás llevar a Craig y Token. Pip, tú ve con Damien. Shelly, ve con Cartman. Butters con Dennis. Gregory con Fernanda. Christophe con Natalia. Bebe, Wendy y Clyde son unos chicos con mucha resistencia y necesitamos su apoyo, les pido que se queden aquí y se preparen para la batalla en caso de que los necesitemos. Kyuubi, tú vendrás conmigo.- Cristina marchó directamente hacia la casa.

- Iré y dejaré a Espeon en la casa, así ella no viene a luchar.- anunció Pip acompañando a la chica de cabello castaño.- Oye.- llamó.

- ¿Dime?- Cristina lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea que ambos estén así de juntos? Pienso que es mejor cambiar de lugares.

- Tranquilo, Phillip. Yo sé lo que hago, todas pensamos que es así.

Todos salieron luego de unos minutos, yendo cada uno con su respectiva pareja. Stan decidió ir en Tropius, yendo él delante y Kyle atrás, pero Fernanda dijo que si o si deberían a la inversa porque si atacaban Kyle podía caerse. Si, estaba mal querer obligarlos a estar juntos y de verdad que Craig odiaba cada vez más a Stan, pero querer enfrentarse a una de las chicas era como firmarse una sentencia de muerte y nadie quería eso, así que tuvieron que cambiar posiciones sin rechistar. Tweek y Craig iban a ir en Charizard, cosa que a la Pokémon mucho no le gustó porque iba a ser la primera vez que llevaría a dos personas, y se puso muy celosa cuando vio que Craig rodeaba la cintura del rubio, haciéndolo estremecerse un poco. El resto del grupo tomó las reacciones de los cuatro chicos anteriores como algo que ameritaba a transformarse en disputa entre los dos morenos, pero ya se ha dicho antes lo que sucedería si alguien se quejaba, así que decidieron dejar todo pasar.

La mente de todos ahora debía estar fijas en un solo lugar, donde BF había dicho que debían ir, donde Groudon y Kyogre se reunirían ahí para pelear, a Sootopolis City (Ciudad Arrecípolis).

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**14:00 P.m**

- Dulce madre de Cresselia...- exclamó Damien, aferrado a la cintura de su rubio. La vista era increíble, aterradora, majestuosa e imponente.

Groudon y Kyogre, los dos Pokémon que crearon los continentes y el océano respectivamente, estaban luchando de una manera muy pareja. Groudon atacaba a Kyogre con un Solar Beam, y éste contestaba el ataque con una Hydropump a máxima potencia. Los dos luchaban destrozando todo a su paso, todo lo que interfería, todo obstáculo que redujera sus habilidades de pelea. La gente corría aterrada, tratando de ayudar a aquellas personas que estaban inconcientes o heridas, otros yacían ya muertos en el suelo o el agua, nadie sabía lo que sucedía, sólo que dos Pokémon luchaban por acabar con el otro.

La vista de ambos se fijó en las dos personas que también estaban en la orilla, alentando a su respectivo Pokémon, poseídos completamente por las Esferas, con tatuajes similares a los de sus Pokémon recorriendo su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Ruby era recorrido por líneas rojas, sus ojos ahora eran de un color rojo muy fuerte, como dos rubíes; el de Ike también lo estaba líneas azules, y sus ojos cafés se tornaron azules, iguales a dos zafiros. Los hermanos mayores de ambos no podían creer lo que veían, era algo sumamente chocante ver esa expresión tan salvaje y violenta en ellos.

- ¿Ese es... mi hermano menor?- preguntó Kyle incrédulo, apretando sus puños.

- Él ahora está siendo controlado por la Esfera Azul, ahora es capaz de controlar a Kyogre. Con Ruby pasa lo mismo, sólo que ella tiene la Esfera Roja y controla a Groudon.- explicó Fernanda llevando a Greg en su espalda.

- Hijo de puta...- insultó Craig, furioso. Sacó a Lucario de su Pokéball.- ¡Lucario, usa Aura Sphere contra Groudon!

- ¡No, Craig, espera!- pero Natalia no logró detenerlo. Lucario ya había saltado de la espalda de la Charizard de Tweek y ya estaba lanzando el ataque a gran velocidad, que impactó contra Groudon. Éste, no muy contento con lo sucedido, contraatacó con Fire Blast. El ataque dio en el blanco y Lucario cayó al agua.

- ¡Lucario!- Tweek juró que el grito de Craig fue tan fuerte que, tal vez, había desgarrado la garganta del moreno, que, aprovechando que no había demasiada distancia entre él y el agua, se tiró a rescatar a su compañero sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo.

- Maldito estúpido.- gruñó Cartman. Levantó la vista y llegó a reaccionar ante el furioso ataque Solar Beam de Groudon usando Psychic.- ¡Ese maldito bastardo hizo que nos metiéramos en un problema enorme!

- ¡Kyogre va a atacar!- alertó Butters mientras sacaba una Pokéball.- ¡Jumpluff usa Magic Leaf antes de que Kyogre nos ataque!- el movimiento fue rápido y sincronizado, y cuando Jumpluff, un Pokémon azul y con tres ramitas, una en la cabeza y otras a modo de brazos, de los que salían bolas de algodón, salió de su Pokéball inmediatamente lanzó las coloridas hojas contra Kyogre, que retrocedió para evitar el daño, y al segundo siguiente Jumpluff volvió a la Pokéball.- ¡Lo hicimos!- la sensación de victoria duró muy poco cuando Kyogre se hundió en el agua y luego apareció frente a Tropius y todos sus pasajeros.

- ¡Aeroblast!- un chorro de aire amarillo catapultó a Kyogre contra Groudon, y eso causó que nuevamente volvieran a concentrarse en su titánica pelea y no en los jóvenes.- ¡Tengan más cuidado la próxima vez, imbéciles!- BF los había salvado por un pelo.

- G-gracias.- suspiró aliviado Stotch.

- ¡Natalia!- llamó.

- ¡Aquí estoy!- la joven, aunque no tenía poderes Psíquicos, podía volar usando el agua del aire para desplazarse.- ¿Si, qué necesitas?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Necesitaremos la ayuda de los Tres Regis. Llévate a Christophe y Kenny, que busquen a los Regis y los convenzan de unirse a la pelea.

. Muy bien, eso haré.

- Y dale esto a Kenneth.- del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pequeño objeto, un collar, y se lo entregó a Natalia.

- ¿¡Eh! ¡P-pero esto es...!

- Si, lo sé. Sólo confía en mi, ¿bien? Dile a Kenny que deje a Gizamimi contigo.

- Muy bien.- asintió, pero la chica de cabello oscuro aún no estaba segura de la decisión de BlackFox.

- ¿Yo debo ir contigo, _mon ami_?- preguntó Christophe acomodando su pala en la funda de su espalda.

- Tú sólo no, Kenny también.- observó el objeto acorazonado en sus manos.- Bueno... ¿Tú recuerdas esas cosas raras y escritas en otro idioma?

- _Oui_, cómo olvidarlas. Me hicieron revivir mi acento original.

- Perfecto, porque necesitaremos de eso.

Gregory, experto acuático como era, notó las burbujas en la superficie del agua y por eso mismo se adelantó a Craig, que salía a la superficie con Lucario en brazos, pero le era difícil nadar por el peso del Pokémon y por las olas que provocaba la lucha entre los dos Pokémon Groudon y Kyogre. Decidió enviar a Floatzel a que los rescatara, usando sus flotadores en el cuerpo como algo para mantenerse a flote.

- Hay que iniciar un rescate.- dijo Fernanda a los demás.- ¡Mucha gente debe estar aún atrapada!

- Concuerdo con Fer.- apoyó Dennis.- Aterricemos y nos separaremos en grupos para iniciar el rescate.

**¿Sabias que, ahora que se sabe que BlackFox es mujer, Eric es el único Gijinka Legendario masculino?**

**Kyuubi: BlackFox es mujer así que los que hayan dicho que era mujer se ganaron una galletita xD Ufff! La verdad que ahora sin que Sheza me esté molestando todo el tiempo he tenido muchísimo tiempo libre y lo estoy aprovechando al máximo, así que mejor que no venga por mucho ti- Bah, a quién engaño! Todo está muy aburrido! No tengo nada que hacer! Ya verá cuando regrese -.-" xD Bueno eso no importa ahora, es momento de algo más importante, la cosa es así, les daré la posibilidad de que elijan:**

**A) Enfrentamiento a muerte y se mueren varios**

**B) Enfrentamiento y rescate y muchos heridos, desaparecidos o.O? y muertos**

**C) Sobreviven todos pero les tocará vivir una prueba :3**

**D) Todos se cagan y se mueren xD**

**E) Un poco de todo :D**

**Se los dejo a su decisión! Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews!**


	25. Vs Kyogre y Groudon

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de conquistar el mundo... No, esperen, err... entretener a la gente, si, entretener a la gente!**

**Kyuubi: Gente! Adivinen quién volvió de vacaciones!**

**Sheza: Bom dia a todos! Você ****sentiu****minha ****falta?**

**Kyuubi: Si, todos te extrañaron -.-**

**Sheza: Wiii! Estou feliz! Bueno dejaré de hablar así porque me cansa xD Ahora... he visto que hiciste algunas cositas con el fic que nada que ver con lo que me habías dicho que harías!**

**Kyuubi: Si, porque hago lo que quiera con mi fic y tú no cambiarás eso jamás n.n**

**Sheza: Quieres ver cómo si? *sonrisa malvada***

**Kyuubi: O-oye, qué haces con esa cuerda y esa media o.o?**

**Sheza: Jejeje... *se le tira encima, la ata y le pone la media en la boca para que no grite* Ahora si, verás lo que te pasa ^^**

**Kyuubi: Mfhfm! Mhfhmfmhmf! Mhfmfmhf! TxT**

**Sheza: Si, si, ya verás que te gustará... Ahora, disfruten! *se lleva a Kyuubi arrastrando***

- Hay que apurarse y salir de aquí, ya.- gruñó BF mientras miraba para todos lados.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Butters.- Pareces más nervios... a de lo normal.

- Así que ya saben que soy una chica.- todos asintieron y BF miró de forma asesina a Kyuubi.- Bueno, la cosa es que ésta Ciudad a mi no me gusta, debemos apurarnos.

- ¿Y por qué no te gusta?- se extrañó Token, pero la respuesta llegó sola y antes de que BF contestara.

- ¡Blaaaackyyyyy!- gritó un joven mientras corría hacia BlackFox y la abrazaba por atrás.

- ¡Wah! ¡Quítate!

- ¿Todavía sigues vivo?- dijo Fernanda con hastío.- Esperaba que tu vida no pasara de los veinte.

- ¿Acaso no puedes morirte y dejarnos tranquilas?- dijo Cristina, girando los ojos.

- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Craig.

- Soy Noontide, el futuro esposo de Blacky.- contestó el rubio.- Blacky te ves adorable usando éstas espinas en la cabeza y espalda como un Lugia, pero en tu traje de bodas te verás mal.

- ¡Te dije que no me casaré contigo, ni me gustas, quítate ya!- BF se movía nerviosa tratando de quitarse a Noontide de encima, y fue cuando el joven notó que Butters, Kyuubi y Tweek estaban allí.

- ¡Ay, son adorables!- se lanzó contra ellos, pero Token levanto una pierna lo más que le dieron las articulaciones y la hizo descender con fuerza, golpeando a Noontide en la cabeza y sonriendo, aunque con mirada de odio.- Auch...

- La próxima será peor.- advirtió el negro.

- Mejor prevenir que lamentar, mátalo de una vez.- alentó BF.

- Oigan, chicas y chicos...- llamó Dennis dulcemente.- No es mi intención cortar la algarabía que hay entre ustedes mientras golpean a un imbécil, pero... ¿¡Alguien puede notado a un Pokémon azul, de 4,5 metros y 352 kilos, y un Pokémon rojo, de 3,5 metros y 950 kilos, enfrentarse en una batalla que podría destruir el mundo!

- Dennis tiene razón, por poco y me olvido que había gente a la que salvar.- habló Sheza.

- Muy bien. Todos los Gijinka Pokémon detendremos lo más que podamos a ésos Pokémon. Todos los demás por favor, saquen a todas las personas que puedan. Sootopolis City es una ciudad muy grande y se necesita toda la ayuda disponible.- dijo Cristina.

- ¿Y Kenny?- preguntó Butters.- Él es un experto en rescates.

- Si, pero él tiene otra misión que cumplir.- BF hizo sonar sus nudillos y alzó vuelo usando sus manos.

- ¡Oye, espera! ¡Voy contigo!- Sheza imitó el gesto de la otra y la siguió en plan de vuelo.

- ¿Qué mierda hacen todos aquí? ¡Vamos, hay que irnos!- exclamó Fernanda.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- _Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Psyduck, Arcanine, Eevee, Exeggutor, Kabutops Zapdos, Dratini, Growlithe, Mr. Mime, Cubone, Graveler, Voltorb, ¡Gloom!_ (Siii PokéRap de Kanto! xD)- Joshua llegó a la casa y vio que estaba muy silenciosa.- ¿Y dónde están todos?

- ¿Ya has vuelto?- preguntó Wendy entrando a la sala desde la cocina.

- ¿Dónde están todos?

- Fueron a Sootopolis City por un incidente, y por el aspecto de aquellas nubes de allí no hay nada bueno.- contestó preocupada mirando hacia la ventana.

- ¡No puede ser!- se exaltó el chico. De su bolsillo sacó unas gafas.- ¡Éstas gafas son de Cristina! Ella las usa para poder tener una mejor precisión al atacar, si no las tiene y esfuerza demasiado su vista podría ocasionarle jaquecas.

- Eso no suena tan mal...

- No entiendes. Una jaqueca es lo peor que le pasa a un Pokémon Psíquico. Si llegara a pasar sus poderes psíquicos podrían salirse de control y confundirla, atacaría a todo lo que se le pone en frente.

- Eso es malo. Tenemos que ir y dárselas. Llamaré a Clyde.- la joven salió corriendo de la sala y subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación donde estaba Clyde.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- "Ve al oeste, hacia el mar de las corrientes incontrolables y bucea junto a la ballena y el pez legendario. Entra en la cueva y lee los signos misteriosos. Intenta excavar pero la fuerza misteriosa te detendrá, escucharás que se abren unas puertas."- recitó Christophe mientras Natalia lo llevaba agarrándolo de la mano izquierda y a Kenny de la mano derecha.

- Así es. Lo que dices tiene mucho que ver con ése lugar de allí.- la joven señaló con la cabeza.- Ése pueblo se llama Pacifidlog Town (Pueblo Oromar). Es muy conocido por ser el único pueblo en el Mundo Pokémon que se sostiene sobre el agua.

Tal como dijo la joven, las pocas casas que tenía, la tienda y el Centro Pokémon estaban en pequeños islotes individuales, todos conectados por puentes hechos por cañas de bambú, flotando en el agua, siendo sostenido por váyase a saber qué.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver ese pueblito con nosotros?- preguntó Kenny.

- El pueblo no, pero esas corrientes si.- los muchachos siguieron la vista de Natalia y vieron un salvaje e increíble baile de Corrientes Marítimas, que podrían matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a siquiera acercarse a ella.- Esas corrientes son la entrada a la Cámara Sellada.

- ¿Qué es esa Cámara Sellada?- preguntó Christophe.

- Es donde hay que entrar para poder seguir con los escritos que tú te sabes de memoria.

- ¿Y como se supone que lo haremos?- el rubio se arrepintió a preguntar en cuanto vio la sonrisa siniestra de la de cabello castaño y de mechones azules.

- Aguanten la respiración lo más que puedan.

- ¿¡Eh!

Natalia salió disparada hacia el océano, tirándose en la zona de agua más oscura y apenas dándole tiempo al moreno y al rubio de que tomaran aire, ella se aventuró dentro del océano profundo, buceando, tomando de objetivo una entrada submarina a una cueva. Apuró el ritmo cuando notó que los jóvenes tenían una severa falta de aire. Entró en la cueva y siguió por el túnel hasta que lograron salir del agua, donde había una gran sala con varias montañitas con símbolos escritos.

- Parece...- Kenny se acercó a las escrituras.- Se parece al sistema Braille.

- ¿Pero no se supone que debíamos venir con una ballena y un pez legendario?- preguntó Christophe.

- Si, pero da igual, vamos a hacerlo de una puta vez. No hay tiempo para eso, además van con un Gijinka Legendario, que es casi lo mismo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Rápido todos!- gritó Gregory sobre su Milotic.- ¡Por favor, mujeres y niños primero! ¡Los niños por favor sujétense bien a Milotic, Gorebyss y Relicanth!

- Joven, yo estoy embarazada, ¿puedo ir con usted?- dijo una jovencita con un gran bulto que mostraba un embarazo bastante avanzado.

- Por supuesto.- el chico le extendió la mano pero una explosión detrás de él le llamó la atención. Volteó a ver el origen de la explosión y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

- ¡Fernanda, resiste!- Dennis, gracias a su Forma Celestial, llegó a tiempo para evitar que Fernanda se hundiera en el agua.- ¡Fernanda! ¿Estás bien?

- S-si, estoy bien.

- Tienes un par de quemaduras. No debiste ir contra Groudon, los Tipo Fuego son muy fuertes contra los Tipo Acero como tú.

- Ese maldito hijo de puta... ¡Lo acabaré!

- ¡No puedes, te matará!

- ¿Entonces qué propones?

- Propongo que te calmes y protejas a las personas que están huyendo. Aún quedan muchas personas por allí atrapadas y necesitarán de toda tu ayuda.

- Argh...- Fernanda acomodó su gorro e infló los cachetes.- Está bien.

- ¡Fernanda! ¡Necesito ayuda aquí con una mujer embarazada!- gritó Gregory, que había presenciado la escena.

- ¡Ya voy!

Fernanda miró a los demás que estaban luchando. Tenía una idea, tal vez muy peligrosa, que sabía que funcionaría a la perfección en caso de que tuviera que usarla.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Tweek, escúchame.- Pip agarró al nombrado por el hombro y lo hizo voltear a verlo.- Tú tienes muy buena relación con tu Charizard, ¿verdad?

- No recuperé bien la memoria, pero si, creo que si.

- Bueno, quiero darte algo.- el joven sacó cuatro largas cintas, eran color naranja amarillento, con dibujos de color negro que representaba a los elementos Agua, Fuego, Tierra y Trueno.- Éstas cintas me las dio mi padre cuando yo era muy pequeño, supuestamente a él se las dio Lance, el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Johto, y que se dice que es el mejor Maestro en Pokémon Dragones del Mundo Pokémon. Éstas Cintas Alma de Dragón son muy especiales.- le entregó dos a Tweek y las otras se las quedó él.

- ¿Q-qué debo hacer con ellas, ngh?

- Estas cintas deben llevarla el entrenador y su Pokémon Dragón.

- Pero Charizard no es Tipo Dragón.- acotó Damien.

- Los Charmander, Totodile y Treecko, junto a sus evoluciones, tienen genes de dragón, así que se los considera Pokémon Dragón también aunque no sean de ese tipo.

- ¿Y qué hacen las cintas?

- Aumentarán sus poderes hasta cuatro veces. Serán mucho más fuertes.

- Bien, esa es la buena noticia, ¿y la mala?- preguntó Tweek.

- La mala es que recibiremos el mismo daño que nuestros Pokémon. Eso significa que si nuestro Pokémon muere, nosotros también moriremos.

El pequeño de ojos violeta tragó grueso. ¿De verdad podría morir? Él no quería eso, claro que no, pero la gente que ahora corría y gritaba desesperada, buscando heridos, familiares, cuerpos de personas muertas, todo eso lo hizo recapacitar. No quería morir, peor esos Pokémon estaban causando mucho daño y eso era imperdonable. Asintió seguro y sacó a Charizard de su Pokéball cuando Phillip también lo hizo. Ambos jóvenes ataron las Cintas Alma de Dragón a los cuellos de sus Pokémon y luego en sus propios brazos.

- ¿Estas listo, Dragonite?- preguntó el rubio inglés subiendo a la espalda de su fiel amigo.

- ¡Drauuu! (¡Estoy listo!)

- Pip.- Damien trepó a la espalda de Dragonite también, pero sólo para darle un dulce beso en los labios.- Por favor, ten cuidado y vuelven.- murmuró contra sus labios, lo suficientemente claro para que fuera entendible.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

- Tweek necesito decirte algo.- el rubio lo miró atentamente, y cuando menos se lo esperó, el moreno lo besó con pasión, beso al que Tweek correspondió sin dudarlo. Ahora sabía que eso que había pasado en la base no había sido un sueño y que de verdad lo había vivido.- Tweek escúchame atentamente.- susurró a su odio.- Me gustas mucho.

- Craig...

- Tienes que ir a luchar.- se separaron un poco.- Júrame que volverás sano y salvo.

- C-Craig...- los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por espacio de quince segundos, los que parecían durar años. Tweek sonrió y tomó las manos de Craig entre las suyas.- Lo juro, Craig, p-porque...- se sonrojó fuertemente pero mantuvo la mirada fija en Craig.- ¡P-porque tú m-me gustas mucho también!

Y con eso, Tweek subió a los hombros de Charizard. Ambos Pokémon voltearon y se miraron entre ellos, como jurándose silenciosamente que protegerían la seguridad del otro con todo lo que tenían. Así, impulsados por sus alas, volaron contra Groudon y Kyogre.

La lucha dio inicio cuando Dragonite usó Hyperbeam para llamar la atención de ambos enemigos, y lo logró con éxito, puesto que ambos lo atacaron con un Solar Beam y una Hydropump. El Solar Beam de Groudon fue fácilmente contrarrestado por un Flamethrower de Charizard y la Hydropum de Kyogre también lo fue por el Hyperbeam de Dragonite.

- ¡Adelante, Dragonite, hay que enseñarles de qué estamos hechos!

- ¡Drauuuu!

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- lloraba una niña pequeña.

La pequeña estaba perdida entre los escombros y no encontraba un camino de huída. Un coletazo de Groudon sacudió una pared de piedra y provocó un pequeño derrumbe, la niña se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos y se agachó, como si de esa manera pudiera evitar sufrir daños. Antes de que las rocas la aplastaran, alguien la tomó en brazos y la sacó de allí llevándola a una zona segura, cerca de donde sus padres estaban.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó su salvador.

- ¡Si!- la niña lo miró detenidamente y se sorprendió un poco por las antenas y las ojeras que tenía, pero luego sonrió.

- Es mejor que vayas con tus padres.- él la dejó en el suelo y ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar.

- ¡Muchas gracias, amiguito!- ella corrió a brazos de su madre, que la abrazó fuertemente.

- Eh... Ejem...- Cartman sólo se volteó y salió volando nuevamente a buscar a alguna otra persona en aprietos.

En eso, vio que Dennis estaba ayudando a varias personas atrapadas en un derrumbe. Se acercó allí y ayudó a la joven a levantar las maderas. Las personas salieron sin muchas complicaciones y Dennis les indicó por dónde podrían ir de forma segura.

- Oye...- llamó el joven.

- ¿Dime?

- ¿No te parece que Groudon y Kyogre están aumentando de tamaño?- preguntó seriamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?- la joven sacó un pequeño aparatito que le permitía ver la altura y peso de los Pokémon.- Ellos no pueden...- cortó la frase a la mitad en cuanto vio que, efectivamente, la altura y el peso crecían proporcionalmente y a gran velocidad.- No puede ser. ¿Serán... el Groudon y Kyogre Primarios?

- ¿Groudon y Kyogre Primarios? ¿Te refieres a esos Pokémon que Arceus selló permanentemente para que nadie los despertara jamás?

- Exacto. ¿Pero cómo es que BlackFox y Sheza no se dieron cuenta?

- Ellas tendrían que haber sabido si lo eran, la energía que despedían era muy fuerte. No hay manera de bloquearlo a menos que...- hizo una pausa.- No.

- ¡Arceus, ese maldito! ¡Sabía muy bien que buscábamos a Groudon y Kyogre, por eso confundió a BlackFox y Sheza para que encontraran a los Primarios! ¡Argh! ¡Estoy furiosa!- gruñó Dennis mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

- ¡Malditas criaturas!- gritó un hombre detrás de ellos.- ¡Los mataré!- el hombre le sacó el seguro a una granada y la lanzó contra los dos Pokémon Legendarios.

- ¡No, señor, no haga eso!- pero Dennis no logró detenerlo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Me dijeron que en el reino del revés nadie baila con los pies... - una niña cantaba mientras jugaba con sus muñecas. Que un ladrón es vigilante y otro es juez que dos y dos son tres.- en eso, la pequeña levanta la vista y se asoma por la ventana de su habitación.- ¡Mami, mami!- gritó.

- ¿Qué sucede, hija?- la madre subió las escaleras y se acercó a su pequeña.

- El cielo, mami, algo le pasa al cielo.

Y era verdad. El cielo se estaba tiñendo de un color negro muy tétrico y todo se cernía sobre Sootopolis City.

- Oh, pero qué estará pasando...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Vamos, corran! ¡No se empujen, traten de huir de la manera más ordenada posible!- guiaba Token mientras Kyuubi les mostraba la ruta de escape a las personas que corrían. Se veían sumamente alterados y con mucho miedo.- Mierda, hay muchos heridos...

- ¡Aniki!- llamó Kyuubi, Token la miró.- ¡Mira, el cielo!- Token alzó la vista y abrió los ojos de impresión.

En el cielo se estaba formando una especie de vórtice, donde había una esfera luminosa parecida a la que se crea cuando un Pokémon hace Sunny Day, que aumentaba los rayos del Sol o en su defecto creaba una simulación parecida a un Sol pequeño. Esa esfera no era pequeña, era bastante grande, y estaba rodeada por nubes negras que parecían largar una pequeña llovizna tal y como lo haría el ataque Rain Dance. El Sol artificial brilló intensamente por unos segundos, luego fue cubierto por las nubes de lluvia, una vez más brilló fuertemente y nuevamente se ocultó, y así sucesivamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Aniki?- preguntó Kyuubi mientras ayudaba a una anciana a bajar unos escalones y luego dejándola en manos de un hombre.

- Ése Sol debe ser Drought, la habilidad de Groudon que intensifica los rayos del Sol. Y las nubes deben ser Drizzle, la habilidad de Kyogre que crea nubarrones para que llueva.- explicó., luego sonrió de lado.- Vaya, así que esto es lo que pasa cuando juntas al que creó los continentes y al que creó el océano.

- ¡Token, cuidado!- se escuchó que gritaba Damien, corriendo hacia el morocho.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Muy bien, ahora, hay que excavar en ésta pared.

- Los papeles decían que algo nos detendría.

- Confía en una Gijinka Manaphy cuando te dice que está bien.

Christophe miró a la chica con algo de recelo pero aceptó a cumplir la orden de la joven. Sacó a Steelix de su Pokéball y le ordenó que usara Dig para excavar en la pared. El Pokémon logró su cometido y atravesó la pared. Los tres jóvenes entraron en la Cámara Sellada, donde se encontraron con otro muro de piedra. Nuevamente, Steelix trató de excavar pero algo lo detuvo de una sola vez y lo lanzó contra el uro contrario, casi aplastando a los demás. Cuando se acercaron a la pared con esas extrañas escrituras, Christophe fue convencido (más bien obligado... Natalia: Cállate!), para acercarse a la pared y tocarla, la hubiera tocado con la mano si no hubiera sido por la patada que le pegaron Kenny y Natalia y por eso cayó de cara en la roca.

- Malditos hijos de...

- ¿Escucharon eso?- interrumpió Kenny.

- Si. Las _Puertas_ acaban de _abrirse_.

- Estoy sangrando...- siguió Christophe tapándose la nariz con la mano y tratar de detener la hemorragia.

- ¡Ya deja de quejarte! ¡Vamos!- Kenny agarró a Christophe por el cuello de la remera y lo llevó arrastrando hasta la salida.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Stanley!- llamó Fernanda, encargándole su trabajo a Cristina.- ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- ¿Ves esas nubes y esa esfera? ¡Hay que encontrar una manera de anularlas!- al instante que Stan levantó la vista, la lluvia se disipó y la esfera brillante resplandeció, cegándolo.- ¡No se mira al Sol directamente, tarado!

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No es mi culpa que eso me pasara!

- Como sea... Ésas contantes lluvias y rayos de Sol perjudicarán bastante el escape de las personas, necesito que me ayudes a anular las habilidades de los Pokémon.

- Estamos hablando de dos Pokémon titánicos, ¿acaso piensas que es sencillo acabar con sus habilidades?

- Mira, sé que parece imposible pero debes confiar en mí.

- Pero...- Stan primero la miró desconfiado. ¿Qué ellos podían detener las habilidades de esos dos Pokémon? O ella estaba muy segura de las habilidades de ella y los Pokémon de Stan, o era una chica muy estúpida intentando hacer algo que sólo Arceus podría hacer. Sin embargo, algo le hizo pensar que tal vez era buena idea.- Está bien.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Craig, tenemos que buscar una forma de que Ike y Ruby vuelvan a la normalidad. ¿Pero cómo lo haremos?

- No lo sé, pero tenemos que hacerlo rápido. Si intentamos acercarnos nadando, las olas de Kyogre nos podrían matar, y si vamos volando estoy seguro que interferiremos en la lucha de los demás.

- Me odio...- murmuró Kyle con odio.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¡Mira lo que le hice a mi hermano menor! ¡Estoy seguro de que todo lo que le pasó es por mi culpa! Ahora estoy aquí tratando de saber cómo salvarlo... y no se me ocurre nada...- apretó los puños con furia.- Me odio tanto...

- No, al que debes odiar es a mí.- gruñó Craig.- Yo fui quien te convenció de unirte a Cartman conmigo, por eso pasó todo esto. Es a mí al que deberías culpar, no a ti.- Craig bajó la vista hacia el agua embravecida. Sacó la Pokéball de Gallade y lo miró.- Dime lo que debo hacer. Tú debes saber algo, Gallade, tú casi siempre resolvías problemas que parecían imposibles... ¿Qué mierda debo hacer?

- Sheza me dijo...- comenzó Kyle.- Que... que Ho-Oh me eligió a mi para poder usar su poder al igual que Lugia a Tweek... Pero ahora estoy dudando de su criterio para elegir.

- No digas eso, Kyle, seguramente aún no es el momento de que Ho-Oh aparezca.

- ¿Y si no es ahora, cuándo? ¡La vida de mi hermano peligra y-!- alguien le agarró fuertemente el hombro y lo volteó, pero antes de ver quién era, un puño golpeó su mejilla izquierda y lo hizo caer al suelo.- ¿Butters?- se asombró cuando vio quién le había golpeado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó Craig.

- ¡Tú no te metas!- gritó el rubio menor, Craig lo miró bastante sorprendido y dio un paso atrás.- Y tú.- apuntó acusadoramente a Kyle.- En nombre de Heatran, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Tu hermano te necesita! ¿Acaso no piensas hacer nada?

- ¿¡Y qué sugieres que haga!

- ¡Que de una puta vez tú y tu amigo hagan algo por su familia!- se agachó para quedar a su altura y lo tomó por los hombros.- Kyle, ¿acaso no ves que tu hermano está en apuros?- lo tomó por el cuello de su abrigo y lo sacudió un poco.- ¿¡No te das cuenta que podría morir si no haces algo!

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kyle como un eco. Apretó fuertemente los puños y bajó la mirada, avergonzado de si mismo. Butters frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió, incorporándose y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

- No te vayas a rendir ahora. Yo entiendo la desesperación de no saber cómo ayudar a un hermano en apuros.

- Gracias Butters. Por cierto, quiero darte algo.- el pelirrojo sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y al abrirla, ante las orbes sorprendidas de Butters, se hizo ver una bella pluma color crema, con un extremo verde y otro algo anaranjado.

- Es... una Pluma de Cresselia...

- Me enteré que tu hermana está dormida por culpa de un Darkrai, y que por eso me perseguías tan insistentemente. Quiero dártela, como agradecimiento y como un pedido de perdón.

- Klye...

Un fuerte rugido izo que los tres voltearan.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Groooooou! -rugió Groudon lanzando una abrasadora llamarada contra Charizard, que gracias a un Aeroblast de BF no dio en el blanco.

- ¡Ack! ¡E-eso estuvo muy cerca!- Tweek se aferró al cuello de la Pokémon. Ahora estaba arrepintiéndose de luchar.

- ¡Tranquilo, Tweek! No debes tener miedo.- Pip sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.- ¡Charizard, Dragonite y yo estamos contigo!

- Pip...- el ojivioleta sonrió tiernamente y asintió con decisión.- ¡V-vamos! ¡Charizard, D-Dragon Claw a G-Groudon!

- ¡Dragonite, tú también y a Kyogre!

Las garras de Charizard y Dragonite crecieron y se envolvieron en una luz blanca, usando sus alas se impulsaron contra los dos Pokémon y les asestaron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. La zona golpeada en ambos comenzó a resquebrajarse, las grietas se hicieron aún más grandes y terminaron recorriendo todo el cuerpo de los Pokémon. Como si de un cascarón se tratara, trozos de piel se desprendieron de los Pokémon, invirtiendo los colores de sus cuerpos. El cuerpo de Groudon se tiñó de negro y los grabados en su cuerpo se hicieron de un rojo brillante. Kyogre también cambio, y su cuerpo se volvió rojo con los grabados en tono azul marino. Pero no terminó ahí pues el tamaño de ambos Pokémon aumentó en gran medida.

- _Ur, rezu ta sem bidy._ (Se pronuncia: Oora, raeayzoo teah seeeaym baeeedeae / Quiere decir: Oh, hijo de mil puta.)- dijeron BlackFox y Sheza a la vez.

Groudon levantó una de sus garras en alto y pareció meditar a quién golpear. Su garra finalmente cayó contra una gran casa, y sus escombros cayeron sobre las únicas criaturas en ese lugar: Gregory y sus Pokémon. El rubio apresuradamente ordenó a sus Pokémon a llevar a todos los heridos y demás ciudadanos a la orilla mientras Bellanna usaba un Ice Beam y creaba un arco de hielo para evitar que los escombros los golpearan. Un pedazo de techo de buenas proporciones se escapó del alcance de Bellanna y golpeó a Gregory en el pecho, sumergiéndolo en el agua de una sola vez.

- "¡Mierda! ¡M-mierda!"

Gregory trató de quitar el trozo de concreto de encima, y pudo lograrlo de no ser porque el aire se le acababa y las fuerzas lo estaban abandonaban poco a poco. Suicune podría ayudarlo si lo usaba pero las Pokéballs no estaban ahora a su alcance. Unas pocas burbujas salieron de su boca cuando empezó a sentir que el agua lentamente se abría paso hacia sus pulmones, no fue afortunado de presenciar ese famoso mito de que toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos cuando mueres. ¿Puede ser que se salvaría? No, no puede ser salvado ya a éste punto, él sabía perfectamente que el agua ya debía estar llenando sus pulmones y ahora mismo estaba conciente sólo para darle regocijo al hijo de puta de Arceus al ver morir a una de esas cuantas personas morir ahogado.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de cerrar los ojos fue el reflejo del agua, pero no era tan bello como suele ser cuando el Sol o la Luna tocan la superficie del agua, ésta vez el reflejo era oscuro y no se veía bien. Bueno, había vivido una buena vida, feliz, con sus Pokémon y amigos, con un novio por demás deseable. Lo único que lamentaba era no haberle podido decir que lo amaba, de decirle lo feliz que era con su compañía. Luego de eso, perdió completamente la conciencia...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Christophe comenzó a toser fuertemente, Kenny y Natalia lo miraron extrañados. La tos de Chris aumentó cuando trató de calmarla, parecía que se estaba ahogando, pero al levantar los brazos y beber un poco del agua que la chica le proporcionó se calmó gradualmente. Mientras normalizaba su respiración su cerebro no dejaba de decirle que algo malo había pasado, ¿pero qué? Ya una vez calmado, notó que ambos acompañantes estaban recostados contra la pared de esa extraña formación rocosa a la que habían sido guiados por los escritos traducidos.

- ¿Qué pasó, Chris?- preguntó Kenny.

- No lo sé, sólo... me ahogué.

- ¿Te ahogaste con tu propia saliva?- Natalia parecía asqueada.

- ¡No, claro que no! Pero... algo no está bien, debemos apurarnos y volver lo más rápido posible.- eran pocas las veces en que Ze Mole se veía tan ansioso y eso jamás era buena señal, Kenny lo sabía muy bien y no pudo evitar preocuparse por Butters, esperando a que estuviera bien.

**¿Sabías que en el Videojuego Pokémon Emerald en Sootopolis City hay un enorme Infierno y destrucción, pero si vas a las ciudades o rutas aledañas ninguno de los entrenadores o personas con las que hables habrá notado que un cataclismo climático está afectando el Mundo Pokémon?**

**Kyuubi: Y ahora si empieza el lío :3**

**Sheza: Gregoryyyy! Mi amor! Se ahogará!**

**Kyuubi: Pues que se ahogue -.-**

**Sheza: Eres cruel!**

**Kyuubi: Si, y mucho :3**

**Sheza: Otra cosa, acaso Damien, Shelly, Craig y Tweek piensa usar a alguno de sus Pokémon Legendarios? Maldita sea, los tienen y no los usan!**

**Kyuubi: Los usarán más adelante n.n"**

**Sheza: Eres una...!**

**Kyuubi: Lamento el retraso pero mi tía y su (insoportable y muy odiable) nietito de cinco años están de visita en mi casa, y si no estoy con ellos el 90% de mi tiempo me arriesgo a que mi madre se enoje conmigo y eso, créanme y les juro, no es buena idea. Así que tampoco pude terminar las Trainer cards de Pip y Damien que pensaba subir en DeviantArt! Dos anuncios IMPORTANTES:**

**1 - Greenpeace atrapó a la hija de puta que había tirado cachorritos recién nacidos y vivos a un río para ahogarlos! Ahora sólo queda esperar a ver qué castigo (que espero que sea doloroso y muy lento) le imponen!**

**2 - Siguen sin legarme las putas alertas! Ya mandé un mail a FanFiction pero mierda que se tardan en responder! Si esto sigue así, voy a borrar la puta cuenta a la mierda e iniciaré otra, pero no hay que preocuparse, les avisaré si lo hago!**

**Kyuubi: Ahora si, saludos!**


	26. Vs Kyogre y Groudon II

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de conquistar el mundo... No, esperen, err... entretener a la gente, si, entretener a la gente!**

**Kyuubi: No mucho para decir, ya saben xD Disfruten mucho del fic y dejen sus comentarios xD**

Había una vez un dulce conejito que- Esperen, ¿qué cara-? ¡Sheza!

Sheza: Está bien, está bien -.-

Ejem... Como les decía...

Kyogre y Groudon, esos Pokémon que habían sido escogidos por Dennis para ser los Pokémon de Ike y Ruby respectivamente, ahora resultaron ser los Kyogre y Groudon Primarios. Esas criaturas originalmente parecían un Kyogre y Groudon comunes y corrientes, pero Arceus, que los había sellado porque sus poderes sobrepasaban la capacidad de la Tierra, confundió a BlackFox y Sheza para que los liberaran. Ahora, las cosas en Sootopolis no podían estar peor.

- Vaya, miren lo bien que la están pasando.- dijo Mewtwo apareciendo detrás de Tweek y Pip.

... Bueno, hasta el más sabio se equivoca.

- ¡M-mewtwo! ¡Y B-Brendan!- exclamó Tweek. Charizard gruñó amenazante al ver que ahora Brendan había modificado su cuerpo para tener alas de Charizard.

- Tu pequeño Charizard está muy molesto por mi cambio, ¿eh?- habló Brendan, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Mewtwo.

- ¡Ahora no es momento de que nos molesten! ¡Váyanse y vuelvan cuando tengamos más tiempo!- Pip sólo se volteó nuevamente hacia los Pokémon que habían aumentado unas ocho veces su tamaño.

- No vine a luchar contra ti, hermanito.- Pip se volteó furioso ante ese comentario.

- Déjame aclararte algo, Brendan. Mi hermano murió hace años, ya no existe en éste mundo. Tú. No. Eres. Mí. Hermano.- sentenció con voz grave y fría. Brendan inconcientemente presentó una mueca de dolor en su rostro, dando como prueba que al menos un poco de su humanidad no había desaparecido.

- Sin embargo.- continuó.- Vinimos a hacer una tregua, no podemos permitir que destruyan el mundo que queremos conquistar.

Brendan tendió una de sus garras para que uno de los chicos la tomara, Pip miró por reflejo al ojivioleta, que parecía sumamente pensativo. ¿Era buena idea confiar en ellos dos o no?

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Qué es éste lugar, niña?- preguntó Christophe observando a todos lados de esa gran cueva.

- Es la Cueva Insular.- contestó.- ¡Y deja de decirme niña!

- ¿Qué se supone que pase aquí? No veo ninguna posible entrada.

- Es sencillo.- la chica se ubicó en frente de la entrada y giró 90º a la izquierda.- Ahora, pónganse detrás de mí.- indicó ella.

Los chicos la miraron algo confundidos pero hicieron caso. La chica comenzó a avanzar lentamente, pegada a la pared, en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Kenny y Christophe la siguieron sin rechistar, aunque empezaron a dudar de la cordura de la chica cuando vieron que sólo estaban dando una vuelta a la cueva, pero cuando los tres pisaron justamente en el mismo punto donde habían empezado la tierra tembló con fuerza. Un pequeño derrumbe en la pared más alejada de la entrada dejó al descubierto un gran hoyo.

- ¿Pero qué...?- iba a preguntar Kenny, pero la castaña los tomó a ambos del brazo y los arrastró dentro del túnel.

- No hay tiempo que perder.

Mientras avanzaban por el túnel notaban que había ciertos rastros de hielo en las paredes pero no hacía frío ni nada, ni siquiera soplaba una pequeña brisa, por lo que los jóvenes se mantuvieron muy atentos ante cualquier cosa, contrastando con la tranquilidad que tenía Natalia mientras meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro tarareando una canción. A unos metros vieron un brillo extraño y supusieron que era la salida.

En cuanto pisaron la zona brillante, el terrible aire gélido les caló hasta la médula, haciéndolos temblar fuertemente por la brusquedad con que todo se había congelado, Christophe se abrazó a si mismo al igual que Kenny, tratando de darse un poco de calor que era inútil ante ese frío glacial. Envidiaron mucho a Natalia por no presentar ni el más mínimo temblor ni tampoco verse afectada en lo más mínimo por el frío. Observando la habitación con algo más de claridad, observaron que todo, desde el piso hasta el techo, estaba cubierto de una muy gruesa capa de hielo que, según Chris, ni Entei podría derretir. En el centro de la habitación había siete rocas enormes, tres en línea recta y hacia ellos, y las otras cuatro cruzando la piedra del medio, dos a cada lado. Estaban cubiertas de hielo, seguramente eso lo habrán pensado. Pero no. Esas rocas eran rocas normales cubiertas por algo de musgo, como si estuvieran en una zona muy húmeda en lugar de estar en un lugar donde -200ºC era la temperatura más alta.

Natalia se puso a la defensiva y dos segundos después las rocas de la habitación se iluminaron con una luz amarilla brillante, de la que surgieron pequeño rayos hasta formar una gran esfera, que se movió hacia la pared trasera de la habitación y se fusionó con la pared. 'Ahí viene', había dicho Natalia mientras les indicaba a Christophe y Kenneth que se pusieran detrás de ella.

Con un fuerte estallido, parte de la pared de hielo quedó destruida y liberó a la criatura que dormía en el interior del hielo. Era un ser humanoide de gran tamaño, aproximadamente dos metros, cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo cubierta por hielo, sus patas eran cortas y terminaban en una punta que sostenía su pesado cuerpo, sus bazos eran gruesos y terminaban en punta de la cual salían tres dedo, de su espalda salían cuatro picos de hielo y en su ¿cara? tenía siete puntos dispuestos de la misma forma que las rocas en la habitación.

- ¿Ese es quien creo que es?- comenzó Kenny.

- Si, es Regice.- dijo Christophe aún tratando de darse calor a sí mismo.

- Ice Regice.- gruñó furiosa la criatura.- Reeegiiiiceeee.- con los puntos de su cara Regice lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de viento congelado contra el grupo pero Natalia lo contrarrestó con un Ice Beam.

- ¿Cómo piensas derrotarlo?- preguntó Chris.

- ¿Derrotarlo? ¿Yo? ¿Estás bromeando? _Ustedes_ lo derrotarán.

- ¿Eh?- fue la elocuente respuesta de ambos.

- ¡Vamos, ustedes entrenan Pokémon! ¡Muévanse!- Natalia dio un salto hacia un costado y dejó a los dos chicos a su suerte para que se las arreglaran a luchar.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Token!- gritó Damien.

El de piel morena lo único que alcanzó a ver fue que estaba por caerle una granada encima, lanzada por un hombre en un inútil intento de detener a los dos Pokémon Legendarios que luchaban. Alcanzó a ver que Cartman y Dennis se asomaban a ver dónde caería la granada y sus rostros se llenaron de horror al ver que, efectivamente, caería sobre el chico. Por gracia del destino, o por pura suerte, la granada explotó en el aire antes de que llegara a lastimar a las personas junto a él o matarlo... pero su rostro sufrió la mayor parte del daño. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara tras un horrible grito de dolor, cayendo de rodillas, gritando adolorido. Sus ojos le quemaban terriblemente, le costaba respirar, sentía un sabor metálico en lo que quedaba de sus papilas gustativas.

Kyuubi corrió hacia él y trató de ayudarlo, pero estaba más desesperada que tranquila y no servía de mucho. Damien la apartó un poco y sacó a Skarmory de su Pokéball, ordenándole que saliera de allí llevando al joven herido. Cartman saltó y llegó a ellos en unos pocos segundos, indicándoles que no era buena idea irse de allí porque era peligroso. Si iban volando posiblemente Groudon los vería y los atacaría, si iban nadando morirían por las olas que Kyogre producía. Pero la situación de Token era crítica, ya le costaba mucho respirar y si no hacían algo rápido...

Nuevamente el hombre que había lanzado la granada gritó furioso y sacó cuatro granadas más, lanzándolas. Su maldita ira e imprudencia no le permitió ver que tres de las granadas estaban por caer sobre el grupo mientras que otra de las granadas quedó pegada a su mano, explotándole encima y matándolo al instante.

- ¡Zel zeeel!- el Floatzel de Gregory se lanzó con un Aqua Jet hacia donde estaban los chicos y con un Water Pulse desvió las granadas a un par de escombros, donde podrían explotar sin dañar a nadie.

- ¡Floatzel! Nos salvaste.- sonrió Damien.- ¿Gregory terminó de sacar a todos los evacuados?- preguntó.

Floatzel, al escuchar el nombre de su _ex_ Maestro, frunció el ceño y se negó rotundamente a dirigirle la mirada a Damien o alguno de los demás, furioso consigo mismo. Es decir, ¡puta madre!, un Floatzel por naturaleza es un experto nadador y rescatador marítimo, salvando a cientos de personas en situaciones de riesgo. Él era la vergüenza de todo Floatzel. No había podido salvar a su entrenador Pokémon y lo último que ahora tenía de él era el cinturón de Pokéballs que siempre llevaba consigo. Dennis se acercó a Floatzel y le pasó una mano por la espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo. A los demás no les hacían falta más mensajes para entender lo que pasaba.

- ¡Zel zel!- Floatzel forzó una sonrisa despreocupada y se volteó hacia el grupo, viendo el estado de Token. Debía pensar en la forma de ayudarlo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Nataliaaaaa!- gritaron los dos jóvenes corriendo, o más bien resbalando, por la habitación tratando de esquivar los ataques de Regice.

- ¿Si?- la chica había cortado un trozo de estalactita y ahora estaba limándose las uñas.

- ¿¡Puedes ayudarnos!- gritó Christophe mientras se agachaba para evitar un golpe del Pokémon.

- No.- contestó simplemente.

- ¡Por favor, Natalia!- pidió Kenny antes de caer sentado en el suelo.

- _Ustedes_ son entrenadores, _ustedes_ lo atrapan.- dijo mientras los veía con una sonrisa.

- ¡Pero no podemos!- se quejó Chris.

- Chicos, por favor. Es sólo un témpano gigante hecho de hielo.

- ¿Témpano gigante...?- comenzó Kenny.

- ¿... hecho de hielo?- continuó Chris.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos y reaccionaron, sonriendo. Regice es un Pokémon Tipo Hielo así que por lógica era débil a Tipo Fuego y Tipo Lucha. Christophe sacó a Entei y Kenny sacó a Dokurog, su Toxicroak. El primero era Tipo Fuego Puro (que es sólo Tipo Fuego y nada más) mientras que Dokurog era de Tipo Lucha Secundario. Si, tal vez así podrían hacerlo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Por allí!- gritó Butters mientras corría delante de Kyle y Craig.- ¡Alcanzo a ver a los chicos así que vamos por buen camino!

Kyle miró a su hermano en lo alto de un risco, comandando a Kyogre a que atacara contra Groudon, con esa expresión fría y malvada en su rostro. Su hermano no era así, tenía que salvarlo, tenía que...

- ¡Chicos cuidado!- alertó el rubio. Un ataque Hydropump casi les da, impactando a un par de metros de ellos y tirando abajo un par de árboles.

- ¿Están bien?- preguntó Craig.- ¿Hay algún herido?

- No.

- Ya no puedo.- dijo Kyle. Craig y Leopold lo miraron confundidos.- ¡Ya no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!- Kyle estaba por usar a Honchkrow para ir con su hermano.

- ¡No seas idiota! ¿No sabes el riesgo que corres al ir allí volando?

- ¡No me importa, Craig! ¡Es mi hermano menor, no puedo dejarlo! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!- ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo, Butters notó que la Lunar Wing que éste le había dado brilló tenuemente. ¿Qué significaba eso?- ¡Voy a salvar a mi hermano aunque tenga que enfrentarme a esos dos Pokémon gigantes! ¡Vamos, Honchkrow!

- ¡Krooow!- el Pokémon voló a gran velocidad y esquivando los ataques que Groudon y Kyogre se lanzaban entre ellos.

- ¡Kyle, cuidado!- gritó Craig, pero fue tarde. El ala derecha de Honchkrow terminó siendo quemada por un Fire Blast de Groudon y ahora le costaba mucho volar.- ¡Kyle!

- ¡Mierda!- para Kyle, lo primero era mantener a su Pokémon a salvo, así que antes de tomar otra decisión lo devolvió a su Pokéball.- ¡Honchkrow, regresa!- claro que el ojiverde se olvidó que la gravedad hace su trabajo por obligación así que estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque logró aferrarse a la rocosa pared del risco. Alzó la mirada y vio allí el lugar donde Ike y Ruby estaban.- Ésta es mi oportunidad.- comenzó a trepar por la pared, decidido, sin detenerse, iba a salvar a la única familia que le quedaba.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Bueno, Y... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?- preguntó Stan acomodándose unos lentes de Sol que Fernanda le había dado.

- ¿Tú sabes cuáles son los Ataques Finales de los Pokémon?

- Si. Son Frenzy Plant de Tipo Planta, Hydro Cannon de Tipo Agua y Blast Burn de Tipo Fuego.

- Tampoco hay que olvidar a Thunder, uno de los tres más poderosos en Tipo Eléctrico.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

- Stan, antes que nada.- la chica se sacó los lentes y el sombrero, mirando al moreno a los ojos.- ¿Confiarás en mí?

- ¿Por qué lo-?

- ¿Confías en mí si o no?

- Si, pero...

- Entonces, quiero que además de tener a Tropius fuera de su Pokéball quiero que saques a Ninetales, Pikachu y Golduck. Podrás hacerlo en esa montañita.- señaló a su derecha.- Hazlo ya.

- Muy bien.- aunque algo le decía que declinara a la orden de la chica, también había una pequeña porción de su cerebro que debía hacerlo. Recordó lo que pasó con Kyle por hacerle caso a su cerebro que decía que si, y que había ignorado esa porcioncita que decía 'NO', así que ésta vez iba a hacerle caso a esa porción pequeña.- ¿Y ahora?

- Deben morderte y beber un poco de tu sangre. Si necesitas ayuda, yo puedo hacerlo por ti.- la chica se sacó una de las estrellitas que tenía en sus zapatillas y le mostró que eran bastante filosas en las puntas.

- ¿¡Estás loca!

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi sangre con eso, de todas formas?

- ¿Acaso jamás leiste los libros de Okazaki que Ike y Ruby habían traido?- un pequeño silencio fue respuesta más que suficiente.- Por Celebi... Bueno, está bien, te lo explicaré. (Lo que leerán a continuación es puro invento mío y será lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza así que no sé cómo quedará xD) Los ataques finales concentran toda la energía que un Pokémon tiene, y sólo las últimas evoluciones de los Pokémon Starters pueden usarlos. Por ejemplo, Blast Burn por Charizard, Hydro Cannon por Swampert o Frenzy Plant por Meganium y así. Esos Pokémon pueden usar esos ataques porque tienen una energía muy especial y un fuerte lazo de amistad con sus Pokémon. Sólo un Pokémon muy especial con un fuerte lazo de amistad con su entrenador pueden aprenderlo sin ser starter. Tú tienes un muy fuerte lazo con tus Pokémon, ¿verdad?

- Si.

- Y dos de los cuatro Pokémon que te dije... evolucionan con Rocas Evolutivas.

- ¿Eh?

- Tú no usaste una Roca Evolutiva cuando Ninetales evolucionó.- continuó Fernanda con una sonrisa.- ¿Usaste una para evolucionar a Psyduck en Golduck?

- Pues...- el moreno miró a su Pokémon acuático y éste correspondió la mirada con una sonrisa feliz. En ese momento él era pequeño y tampoco había prestado atención al detalle de que, tal y como decía Fernanda, Golduck no había evolucionado usando una Roca Evolutiva.- Tienes razón.

- ¿Ahora ves por qué tus Pokémon son especiales?

- Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué?

- Stanley, Stanley, Stanley.- la chica le puso una mano en el hombro.- Si algo debes aprender es que la Evolución no consiste en subir de niveles o en usar Rocas, tampoco en entrenar en específicos lugares ni intercambiarlos con o sin objetos para que evolucionen. Una Evolución consiste en que los Pokémon liberen la energía que tienen dentro y ésta se pase a todas las células de su cuerpo. Eso, y junto a los deseos de defender a su entrenador o a su familia y territorio, logran hacer un cambio muy misterioso del que sólo Arceus sabe cómo se produce. De esa forma un Pokémon evoluciona.

- ¿Entonces por qué usamos esos métodos para evolucionarlos? ¿No se supone que deberíamos dejar que evolucionen de esa forma y ya?

- Porque no creo que todos los días ni todos los entrenadores arriesguen su propia vida para salvar a sus Pokémon o a un ser querido. Entrenadores como tú o como los demás son muy especiales y tienen algo muy fuerte con sus Pokémon. Por eso mismo, quiero que fortalezcas esos lazos con tu sangre.

- Bien, entonces hagámoslo.

- Pero...- continuó.- como la energía de tus Pokémon no será suficiente, usarán parte de tu energía, todo por ese lazo de sangre que harán cuando yo te corte la mano y tomen un poco de tu sangre.

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- Si ellos usan el ataque más de una vez en el día, podrías morir.- Fernanda fue directa, sin anestesia, se lo dijo directamente y de una sola vez. Stan y sus Pokémon quedaron sumamente sorprendidos ante tal noticia.

- ¡Pika pi pika!- (¡Me niego a hacerlo!)- gritó la pequeña Pikachu negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Golduck, golduck gol. (Así es, yo también.)- Golduck se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

- Tropius pius tro. (No quiero que Stan muera.)

- _Maestro, no queremos hacerlo._

- Amigos...- el moreno sonrió y se remangó la manga izquierda de su buzo.- ¡Adelante, Fernanda! Corta lo que necesites y lo haremos.- a los Pokémon de Stan casi les da un infarto ante eso. Stan sacó a Scizor y Umbreon de sus Pokéballs y les acarició la cabeza.- Chicos entiendan. La vida de cientos de personas y Pokémon está en peligro. Yo a casi todos los atrapé en estado salvaje. Todavía existe la posibilidad de que sus familias estén allí, ellos pueden correr peligro. ¿Entienden? Hay Pokémon pequeños, grandes; bebes, niños y adultos humanos, todos con una familia. ¿Ustedes podrán vivir con esos sacrificios?

- Stan...- Fernanda sonrió. Por muy imbécil que ese chico fuera a veces y por más que a veces no tomara las mejores decisiones, era un buen chico.

- Yo no creo morir hoy, tampoco quiero morir... pero... ¡Pero quiero proteger a los que quiero! Y si con mi sacrificio puedo salvar a millones de vida, entonces lo haré.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- habló Fernanda.- Si hubieras nacido hace cinco mil años, con eso que acabas de decir te hubieras ganado un puesto como un Gijinka Legendario.

- Gracias, Fernanda. Así que... ¿Me apoyarán?

Los Pokémon se miraron entre ellos y lo meditaron unos segundos. Todo allí a un par de metros de ellos, tanto arriba como debajo de ellos, era un terrible pandemónium y no dudaban en que si eso se expandía sería terrible. Aunque les costaba, debían asumir que cuando aceptaron finalmente a Stan como su Maestro hicieron el pacto de protegerlo a coste de su vida y obedecer sus órdenes. Umbreon fue el primero en asentir, seguido por Golduck, Scizor, Pikachu, Tropius y Ninetales.

- Muy bien, prepárate porque éste corte dolerá.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Vaya! ¡Las cosas se están poniendo muy interesantes!- una criatura extraña estaba sentada en un gran trono hecho de huesos. Al lado de él había una mesa con chocolates y tomó uno, devorándolo ansiosamente mientras miraba a través de ese espejo en un marco de huesos y calaveras.- Nee Blacky-chan vas a tener que esforzarte. Porque, mientras _más_ mueran, mejor para _mí_.- soltó una risilla histérica mientras se cruzaba de piernas y apoyaba su codo izquierdo en la mesa para sostener la cabeza en su mano.

- Al fin te encontré.- habló una voz detrás de él.- _MissingNo._

- Oh, Marjorine... ¿Qué te he dicho de venir a verme sin permiso?

- Tengo algo que tú seguramente querrás.- la chica se le acercó un poco y se puso en el campo de visión del otro, mostrándole la esfera en su mano.- Es la _Joya de la Vida._

- ¿Tú robaste la Joya de la Vida? Querida niña, mira lo que hiciste. Te has sumergido en un sueño que parecía eterno y tu hermano culpó a un Darkrai por eso. Está bien porque en cierta forma te comunicabas con él por sus sueños y en su subconsciente tiene información guardada que sólo Arceus conoce, como la manera de _crear_ vida de Pokémon No-Legendarios. Ese fue un secreto que Arceus te confió cuando te metiste en sus sueños, ¿ahora lo traicionas y robas la Joya de la Vida que se supone debió serle entregada hace dos mil años? Pequeña picarona y traidora.

- No soy una traidora. Sólo quiero que pares todo esto, que nadie muera.

- ¿Estas de broma? A mi me encanta ver a la gente morir.- sonrió de manera sádica y la chica sintió algo de miedo.

- Yo sé que tú quieres tener ésta Joya, porque es la única que puede darte el cuerpo de un Pokémon común y corriente, en lugar de esa apariencia que tienes.

El Pokémon aparentaba tener veinte años, cabello y ojos negros, un sobretodo gris, remera negra y pantalón negro. Sus orejas parecían las de un duende, alargadas y puntas finas, un cuerno en la frente y alas de murciélago negras. Junto a él había un enorme mazo con mango de madera y punta de metal negro, con un pico en uno de los lados.

- ¿_Yo_? ¿Un _Pokémon_? Por favor, pequeña.- se puso de pie y se encendió un cigarrillo.- Yo sólo soy un error, algo que salió mal mientras Arceus creaba todo, un espacio vacío que ocupé, algo que _jamás_ debió existir.- dijo con algo de amargura.- Yo no puedo existir como un Pokémon de verdad. Por eso, prefiero quedarme aquí vigilando las muertes de las personas y Pokémon del Mundo.- una tabla con varios papeles apareció frente a él.

- ¿Alguien más murió?- preguntó ella.

- Si, creo que un amigo de tu hermano. _Gregory Fields_.- dijo con una sonrisa. Sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su sobretodo.- Ahora, sólo tengo que tachar su nombre y...

- ¡No lo hagas!- gritó ella.

- Es _mi_ trabajo, nena.- antes de que pudiera marcar en el fichero ella le tomó la mano.

- ¡Si lo haces mi hermano...!

- ¿Y a mi qué me interesa tu hermano?

- Por favor.- rogó ella.

- Marjorine...- él se soltó del agarre de la chica.- No me digas _cómo_ hacer mi trabajo.- y de una sola vez, marcó el nombre de Gregory Fileds en su fichero, sin borrar la sádica sonrisa de su rostro.- Ahora, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Y sin más, se volvió a sentar en su trono con el fichero en mano, listo para marcar otro nombre de alguien que muera.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- M-muy bien.- Tweek estrechó la garra de Brendan con su mano, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Tomaste una buena decisión.- sonrió.- Mewtwo, vamos.

Brendan y Mewtwo volaron directamente a los dos Pokémon Legendarios y empezaron a golpearlos con todo lo que tenían. A Brendan se le hacía mucho más fácil por todos y cada uno de los ataques que conocía le facilitaba bastante mediarse contra los Pokémon. Para Mewtwo era un poco más difícil pues él no conocía tantos ataques, aunque se las arreglaba sumamente bien usando sus poderes psíquicos tan desarrollados y sin dejar de atacar.

- ¡Tweek, ten cuidado!- gritó Pip mientras volaba con Dragonite para apartar al rubio y su Pokémon antes de ser alcanzados por una Hydropump de Kyogre.

- ¡Pip!

- Estoy... estoy bien.- dijo apretándose el pecho con una mano.

- ¿S-seguro?

- Si, no te preocupes por mí. ¿Te encuentras bien, Dragonite?- el Pokémon asintió pero se notaba que estaba muy preocupado. Que él y Pip tuvieran esas cintas atadas le daba mucho poder pero así también se arriesgaba a que su Maestro saliera herido de gravedad y no le apetecía verlo lastimado.

- ¡Tengan cuidado!- avisó Brendan mientras volaba rápidamente hacia Pip y frenaba un Solar Beam contra Dragonite.- Distraerse por un segundo puede ser fatal, hermanito.

- Yo ya _no_ soy tu hermano.

- Me da igual.- nuevamente, Brendan voló atacando a Groudon y Kyogre una vez más.

- ¿Seguro que fue buena idea?- le preguntó Pip a Tweek.

- N-no lo sé, ngh, pero... pero es la única esperanza.- Charizard llamó la atención de Tweek y señaló hacia uno de los riscos.- Es Kyle... ¿¡Kyle! ¡Gah! ¿Qué hace ahí?

- Mira, esos de ahí son Ike y Ruby.- señaló Pip.- Seguramente trata de llegar a ellos y ayudarlos.

- Debemos ayudarle.

- Tweek ve y ayúdalo, yo me encargaré de esto por un rato.

- ¡B-bien! ¡Charizard, ve!

- ¡Chaaard!- Charizard voló hacia el pelirrojo, pero habia algo con lo que nadie contaba, y ese algo era que tanto Ike como Ruby veían al rubio acercarse.

- ¡Groudon, _destruye_ a ese molesto Charizard!- rugió Ruby. Su voz parecía ser la de un ser demoníaco, grave y rasposa. Esa ya no era Ruby.

- ¡Tweek, te atacan!- gritó Kyle.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Los están atacando!- exclamó Butters, preocupado.

- ¡Cuidado Tweek!- Craig apretó los puños.

- ¡Sky Uppercut!

Una gran criatura parecida a un ave corrió a gran velocidad por toda la pared del risco, pasando junto a Kyle y dando y un gran salto, se impulsó usando la cabeza de Charizard como piso y llevó todas sus fuerzas a su puño izquierdo, para luego golpear fuertemente la garra de Groudon. El impacto fue tal que Groudon terminó retrocediendo un par de pasos y el Blaziken cayó sobre el lomo de Charizard, cruzado de brazos.

Todos buscaron con la mirada a aquella persona que los había salvado y la encontraron. Shelly. Había llegado como magia salvadora y evitado que algo terrible le pasara a Tweek y su Charizard. Pero no todo estaba bien. Craig pudo notar en los ojos de la chica un dejo de dolor, además de que su ropa mostraba claros signos de haber estado en alguna pelea o, posiblemente y era más probable, rescatando refugiados de algún lugar. Craig bajó un poco la vista y en el costado derecho de su cuerpo vio... ¿Podía ser...?

- ¿Sangre?- dijo él.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Craig?

- N-no, nada. "¿Estará herida?"- se preguntó.

- ¡Craig! ¡Butters!- el grito provenía de Sheza, que trataba de agarrar la cola de Groudon junto a BlackFox con la esperanza de detenerlo, y cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta Kyogre estaba a punto de caerles encima con todo su peso.

Kyle _no_ podía dejar que eso pasara. No podía dejar que los lastimara, tenía que ayudar de alguna manera. Tweek estaba muy ocupado llevando a Blaziken de un lado a otro para asestarles fuertes golpes a Groudon, así que dependía de él. Staraptor no podría volar tan rápido y Honchkrow estaba lastimado. ¡Puta madre! ¿¡Qué podía hacer para ayudarlos! ¡Si Ho-Oh fuera a aparecer, éste momento sería el indicado! Maldijo no poder hacer nada, apretando fuertemente la roca en la que se sostenía, y deseando poder salvar a sus amigos.

- "¡Quisiera poder salvarlos!"- pensó.

- _Y lo harás._- dijo una voz en su mente.

La pequeña caja que llevaba Butters y que contenía la Lunar Wing se rompió en miles de pedazos y golpeó a Kyogre, haciendo que se hundiera de la misma forma que salió. Un haz de luz salió disparado en dirección Noroeste y desapareció de la vista de todos, quedando la brillando pluma flotando en el aire. Su forma cambió, dejando de tener forma de Luna Creciente a tener forma larga y redondeada en la punta, sus colores verde en la punta y amarillo en el resto fueron reemplazados por sólo una pequeña punta de verde más oscuro, blanco en el centro y rojo en el resto.

- Es... la Rainbow Wing.- exclamó Butters, alucinando con el brillo de ese objeto.

- ¿La qué?

- La pluma con la que se convoca a Ho-Oh, pero... se necesitará la Clear Bell para que esté completo. Si no se tiene esa campana, es imposible que Ho-Oh nos ayude.- nuevamente Kyogre estaba preparándose para salir.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Parece que tu hermanito necesita ayuda.- se burló MissingNo.

- ¡Cállate! Debe haber una forma de ayudarlo...- la chica se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar en una solución. MissingNo la miró de reojo y suspiró. Verla tan preocupada no le gustaba y le hacía perder la diversión al asunto, algo que indicaba claramente que él no podría disfrutar de su pequeño vicio al 100%. Soltó un bufido.- Está bien.

- ¿Qué está bien?

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, en su mano apareció la Clear Bell, una campana igual a la que se usaba con Lugia pero con la diferencia de que ésta tenía un color dorado y la zona de la base estaba decorada con varios rayos de Sol amarillos. Caminó hasta el espejo y quedó frente a él, apoyó la mano con la que tenía la campana sobre el espejo y lentamente la atravesó.

- Vaya. No sabía que podías hacer eso.

- No lo hago por una razón.

- ¿Y cuál es esa razón?

MissingNo sólo guardó silencio y comenzó a hacer resonar la campana con fuerza.

Volviendo con Butters, a sus oídos llegó el tintinar de una campana, pero cuando vio de dónde venía no había nadie que tocara la campana, el sonido provenía de la nada.

- ¡Hoooooooooo!- chilló alguien.

Desde el cielo, apareció una criatura voladora de grandes alas. Era un Pokémon mayoritariamente rojo, su cuello era alargado con un collar verde en él, su pico amarillo al igual que las crestas sobre su cabeza y su larga cola, su estómago y muslos eran blancos, sus alas eran rojas, sus plumas se extendían en un color blanco y al final de color verde, las puntas de las plumas de su cola eran de un amarillo claro. De sus alas y su cola salían varias chispas que brillaban con los siete colores del arco iris. Esa belleza e imponente apariencia era característica de...

- ¡Ho-Oh!- Kyle se sintió muy feliz de verlo, sabía que lo ayudaría. ¿Pero era su imaginación o ese Ho-Oh era más pequeño que un Ho-Oh normal?

- Ay no.- Sheza se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

- Ese es... ¡el hijo de un Ho-Oh!- Cristina rió fuertemente.

- Bueno... Eres pequeño pero tal vez eso sea más benéfico.- Kyle acarició con cariño la cabeza del pequeñín. Éste último le invitó a subirse a su lomo, y Kyle, como ya era un experto en volar sobre Pokémon, subió fácilmente a él.- ¿Usa Sky Attack?- el pelirrojo reaccionó que no sabía qué ataques usaba Ho-Oh, pero éste pareció conocer ese ataque puesto que voló a gran velocidad contra Kyogre, envolviéndolos a ambos en una luz blanca.- ¡No apuntes a Kyogre, apunta a los dos que están ahí!

- ¡Hooooooooooo!

- ¡Craig!

El moreno tragó saliva y rápidamente ató las tiras de su gorrito para que no se le cayera, se acercó a Butters y le rodeó la cintura con su fuerte brazo derecho, haciéndolo ruborizarse un poco, y extendiendo su mano izquierda. A una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida, Ho-Oh pasó por entre Kyogre y los dos jóvenes, Kyle con la zurda extendida tomó firmemente el brazo de Craig mientras que su otro brazo se aferraba al ala de Ho-Oh. El resto fue gracias a la velocidad, y Craig y Butters quedaron completamente a salvo y fuera del área de ataque. Lograron ponerse a salvo y Craig suspiró aliviado.

- Muy bien, lo hiciste perfectamente... Gold.- elogió Kyle acariciándole el cuello al Pokémon.

- ¿Gold?

- Si. El Lugia de Tweek es Silver. Mi Ho-Oh es Gold. No sé por qué pero pensé que quedaría bien. Ahora, hay que ir por nuestros hermanos.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo.

- ¡Cra-Craig!- Tweek le lanzó una Pokéball a Craig, y la tomó hábilmente. El moreno ojiverde iba a preguntarle qué era esa Pokéball pero el rubio ya se había ido para seguir luchando.

- Éste es Silver.- murmuró.

- Eso hace que sea más fácil. ¡Vamos a pelear, Craig!- Kyle se veía muy animado.

- Hmp, claro. ¡Sal ahora Silver!- en cuanto salió de su Pokéball y notó la presencia de Ho-Oh, los dos se miraron fijamente y de sus ojos ya empezaban a salir chispas.

- ¡Oigan!- Butters les pegó a ambos, a Lugia en el hocico y a Ho-Oh en el pico, con un palo que encontró en el suelo.- ¡P-por favor, estamos en medio de una lucha por el futuro de éste planeta! ¡Resuelvan sus problemas luego porque ahora somos amigos!

Gold y Silver se miraron y después de meditarlo por cortos segundos asintieron. Craig se acomodó en el cuello de Silver y se tambaleó un poco ante el movimiento de éste. No era como ir en el Hochkrow o el Staraptor de Kyle, esto era diferente, pero no importaba mientras pudiera ir a buscar a su hermana.

Ahora esto era personal, y Craig se aseguraría de liberar a su hermana sea como sea, Kyle pensaba lo mismo y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida con tal de salvar a su hermanito.

**Nota: **

**MissingNo, tal como él lo menciona, es un fallo (Glicht) de las primeras versiones de los juegos **_**Red**_** y **_**Green**_** de Pokémon, aunque también puede aparecer el las demás versiones de Pokémon, hasta en las más nuevas. Es de Tipo Pájaro, pero éste tipo se eliminó al razonar que no todos los Pokémon Voladores eran Pájaros. Tiene el número 000 en la Pokédex Nacional. Puede aparecer con diversas formas, como por ejemplo un Cleffable nivel 137, un Mewtwo nivel 132, un Profesor Oak o.o nivel 245, un Ghost, un Esqueleto de Aerodactyl, un Esqueleto de Kabutops o puede aparecer con su forma original, que son un montón de códigos raros. No es peligroso**

**Los que si son peligrosos son 'M y Teru-sama. Teru-sama es un objeto que no existe en realidad pero puede arruinar la partida de manera tal que debes borrar el juego. 'M es el más peligroso debido a que si lo capturas y no lo sueltas enseguida corrompe el juego de tal manera que lo deja inútil y que tengas que tirarlo a la basura para luego suicidarte de lo caro que te salió el juego xD**

**Kyuubi: Así que bueno *suspiro* Esto es todo por hoy amigos xD Y de verdad espero que les haya gustado éste pequeño paso previo xD Ya Gregory fue marcado por MissingNo así que... Y a Token le estalló una granada en la cara y dudo mucho que pueda respirar! Y Stan... qué le pasará :O? Eso lo sabrán el jueves de la semana que viene xD**


	27. Vs Kyogre y Groudon III

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de conquistar el mundo... No, esperen, err... entretener a la gente, si, entretener a la gente!**

**Kyuubi: Así que aquí estamos otra vez xD Prepárense porque los haré llorar (?) Nah, es broma xD Los dejaré con el fic :3**

- ¡HeavyBall, ve!- gritó Christophe al lanzar el redondeado objeto. Era como una Pokéball color negro y blanco con cuatro esferas a los lados de la parte negra. Al momento de chocar contra Regice, el Pokémon fue absorbido por una luz roja y quedó dentro de la esfera, la cual se removió un poco hasta que finalmente quedó quieta.- Uf...

- Bien, atraparon a Regice.- dijo Natalia tomando la HeavyBall.- Ahora, debemos ir por los otros _dos_.

- ¿Todavía quedan _dos_? ¡_Apenas_ salimos de esto con vida!

- Ya no te quejes, Kenny. Ahora vamos.

Salieron de la cueva y ésta vez les tocó ir unas Ruinas del Desierto situadas, como se habrán dado cuenta, en el desierto de la Ruta 111 de Hoenn. Entraron en la cueva y parecía exactamente igual que la anterior. Se quedaron en el centro de la habitación. Natalia dijo que dieran dos pasos a la izquierda, dos hacia abajo y levantaron sus puños en alto para chocarlos con fuerza contra el suelo. Natalia no tuvo problemas pero Christophe y Kenneth estaban casi seguros de que se habían roto las manos. Otra vez un derrumbe dejó abierta la posibilidad a entrar por un túnel. La habitación tenía siete rocas que formaban una H perfecta, las mismas rocas tenían color marrón con un pequeño brillo verde por el musgo.

- Bueno... ¿Será como la vez pasada?- preguntó Christophe.

- Si. Aquí está Regirock.- la chica se volteó preocupada.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Kenny.

- Tuve un mal presentimiento.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Argh, mierda.- Stan había sido cortado por la joven en la muñeca, de donde brotaba sangre.- Apúrense.- Umbreon fue el primero en tomar un poco de la sangre, luego Golduck, Scizor, Pikachu, Tropius y Ninetales.

- Ahora déjame vendarte.- sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y vendó la muñeca de Stan con él.- Tus Pokémon deben cargar energía para atacar. Recuerda que deben atacar uno a la vez. No tendrá el mismo efecto que si lo hacen al mismo tiempo pero así no arriesgarás tu vida.

- ¡Breon breon!- Umbreon señaló con su cabeza justo antes de que la espalda de Groudon los fuera a aplastar. Brendan y BlackFox le habían dado tal golpe que lo hicieron caer hacia atrás, justo para aplastar a Stan y sus Pokémon.

- ¡Mierda!- Fernanda voló para evitar que Groudon cayera sobre ellos.- ¿Por qué mierda Arceus tenía... que hacer a Groudon... tan pesado?- la chica usaba todas sus fuerzas para sostener a Groudon pero le era difícil. Si no lo detenía, lo probable era que la aplastara a ella.

- ¡Fernanda! Piensa rápido, Stan, piensa rápido... ¡Ya sé! ¡Scizor!

- ¡Zor!

- ¡Usa Giga Impact con toda tu fuerza para apartar a Groudon de Fernanda!

- Zor.- Scizor cerró su pinza derecha y saltó apoyándose en sus fuertes patas traseras para llegar a Groudon y tiró su pinza hacia atrás, llevándola hacia delante con fuerza, golpeando a Groudon. El impacto fue tan fuerte que Groudon se cayó hacia delante, aterrizando en varios edificios como el Centro Pokémon.

- Vaya fuerza.- exclamó Fernanda aterrizando junto a Scizor en la montañita donde antes estaban.- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Scizor qu-? ¿Stan?

- E-estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado.- el moreno estaba agitado.- No entiendo, ¿por qué me cansa?

- Porque tienes un lazo de sangre con tus Pokémon y ese lazo hace que tus Pokémon absorban de tu energía. ¿Seguro quete encuentras bien?

- Perfecto.

- Muy bien. Ahora debes hacer que ataquen de a uno a la vez, puede ser riesgoso si no lo haces.

- ¿Pero _funcionará_?

- No lo sé, tal vez no... Pero hay que tener cuidado.

Stan miró a sus Pokémon y éstos a su vez lo miraron a él. Si el ataque no funcionaba a la primera, no habría otra oportunidad de que ganaran el combate. Deshacerse de esas nubes y ese Sol artificial sería como debilitar a Kyogre y Groudon en gran medida. Debía hacerlo de _una_ sola vez, debían atacar al mismo tiempo. Los Pokémon parecieron entender eso y asintieron lentamente, preparándose para atacar.

- ¿Quién atacará primero?- preguntó Fernanda.

- A la una...- los Pokémon cargaron sus ataques.- A las dos...- Umbreon apretó los ojos fuertemente.

Una esfera negra rodeada por un aura violeta, la misma esfera tenía un punto violeta y blanco en el centro se formó en la boca de Umbreon. En el pico de Golduck apareció una esfera de agua cristalina rodeada por finos chorros de agua. El cuerpo de Tropius se iluminó por una luz verde y levantó sus patas delanteras, listo para hacerlas chocar contra el suelo. El hocico de Ninetales fue rodeado por un anillo de fuego, al cual hizo crecer lanzándole fuego desde su boca. Pikachu cargó toda la electricidad que pudo en su cuerpo hasta que de sus mejillas salían chispas.

- Espera...- Fernanda pareció entender lo que el moreno se proponía hacer.- ¡Stan, no!

- ¡A las tres!

Los cinco Pokémon lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo. Las raíces que originó Tropius al chocar sus patas contra el suelo sirvieron de guía para los demás ataques, que fueron llevados hasta alcanzar el cielo e impactar contra las nubes y el Sol. Una fuerte explosión resonó el área y todos voltearon al cielo, un fuerte resplandor iluminó el oscuro cielo y el Sol que Groudon había creado explotó, difuminando las nubes de Kyogre. Ahora Groudon y Kyogre no tendría tanto poder.

- Lo hiciste, Stan...- Fernanda se dio media vuelta.- ¡Lo hicis-!- el moreno no estaba.- ¿Stan?

Lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Vio la tierra un poco removida en el bosque de la montañita, se arrodilló al borde y se asomó para ver. Su ceño levemente fruncido y su boca entreabierta cambiaron totalmente, sus ojos se abrieron de impresión, se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de horror, las lágrimas se agolparon contra sus ojos. Los Pokémon de Stan se asomaron junto a ella y sus reacciones fueron similares a las de ella, Pikachu abrazándose a Umbreon fuertemente.

- ¿Gol... duck?- (¿Está... muerto?)

- _Yo... creo que si._- Ninetales cerró los ojos y dejó que Tropius apoyara su cabeza en su lomo.- _Scizor, no servirá de nada que golpees el suelo._- agregó mientras el nombrado dejaba de golpear el suelo en un burdo intento de descargar su ira.

- Breon...- sollozó el Pokémon Lunar.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Kyle?- llamó Craig. El pelirrojo se había quedado paralizado y viendo hacia su izquierda.- ¿Qué pasa?- era algo perturbador ver esa mirada en su rostro. Siguió la mirada del ojiverde y vio la escena de Stan.- Ay, no...

- Stan... ¡Stan! ¡Gold, vuela hacia ya ahora!

- ¡Kyle, no!- Silver se cruzó en el camino de ambos.

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡Tenemos que salvar a nuestros hermanos!- lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.- Ahora será más fácil que Tweek y los demás detengan a esos dos Pokémon si nos atacan, podremos rescatarlos más rápido. ¿¡Crees que servirá de algo el sacrificio de Stan si no valoramos la oportunidad que nos dio!- él sabía que era doloroso, sabía que dolía perder un amigo.

- Craig...- el pelirrojo se tragó sus lágrimas y asintió, volviendo su rumbo hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Vamos, rápido!- gritaba Shelly.- ¡Apresúrense!- una gota cayó en su mejilla, casi a la altura de su ojo, y se deslizó lentamente. Se pasó una mano por la mejilla y vio que era...- ¿Sangre?- levantó la vista, aunque mejor no debió haberlo hecho.- ¿Stan...? ¡Nidoking, Gardevoir, encárguense de esto por un minuto por favor!

Corrió rápidamente, ignorando el fuerte dolor que la herida le causaba, y trepó el gran número de rocas para llegar hasta su hermano. Ella quiso que fuera una pesadilla, que no era real. Se le acercó aún más y le sacó ese maldito trozo de madera de su pecho. Le acarició suavemente el rostro, quitándole un par de mechones de cabello negro del apacible rostro que mostraba, un rostro que no mostraba dolor. Sin importarle que el chico sangrara por el pecho y la boca, se inclinó para abrazarlo fuertemente contra su pecho, meciéndolo y sin dejar de llorar.

- Maldito hijo de puta.- insultó.- ¿_Por qué_?- miró hacia el cielo.- ¿¡Por qué mierda te lo llevaste! ¿¡Acaso te parece divertido llevarte a alguien que tiene _toda_ su vida por delante! ¿¡Por qué mierda haces _esto_! ¡Lo haces porque no tienes una familia! ¡Odias a todo el mundo y por eso lo haces! ¡Te maldigo, hijo de puta!- abrazó aún más a Stan. ¿Qué iba a decirles ahora a sus padres? Se suponía que ella, como hermana mayor, debía protegerlo. Pero, carajo, se sentía tan mal...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

MissingNo estaba viendo fijamente al espejo. Las palabras de Shelly le habían llegado mucho y por unos segundos vaciló en marcar el nombre de Stan, pero si no lo hacía... '_Lo haces porque no tienes familia_'. Claro que no tenía familia, no _podía_ tenerla. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué eso le había afectado tanto? ¿Debería olvidarse de marcar su nombre y dejar todo a la suerte? No, no podía. Mierda, ahora una profunda duda existencial le carcomía el cerebro. Resopló fuertemente y marcó el nombre de Stan.

- No todo está perdido, niña.- le dijo a Shelly, como si ella lo escuchara.- Ya verás que no todo está perdido.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Tweek te sientes bien?- preguntó Pip. El rubio temblaba ligeramente y tenía la vista baja en un intento por ocultar sus lágrimas.

- S-si, nhg, e-estoy bien.- se pasó el brazo por el rostro y levantó la vista seriamente.- ¡Vamos!

Con una leve mirada hacia un cotado Phillip entendió lo que le sucedía y también entristeció. Volvió su atención nuevamente al combate y ahora les resultó aún más sencillo atacar a los Pokémon Legendarios, aunque no había tenido el resultado esperado. Su blanco ahora era atacar a Kyogre. Dragonite usó Thunder para llamar su atención mientras Tweek se acercaba por detrás a Groudon junto a Mewtwo y BF.

- ¡Pip, a tu derecha!- gritó Sheza. El rubio esquivó la cola de Groudon y se elevó más en el aire para tener una mejor perspectiva en el aire.

- El ataque Hyperbeam se hace más fuerte con respecto a la distancia que recorre.- murmuró.- ¡Adelante Dragonite, vamos!

- ¡Draaaauuuuu!- Dragonite echó la cabeza hacia atrás e iba a lanzar el Hyperbeam cuando sin querer Tweek se le cruzó en el camino. Mierda, casi mata al rubio.

- ¡Gah! ¡L-lo siento!

- Está bien, no hay problema.- suspiró el otro.- Tweek tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si nuestros Pokémon atacan a la vez? Tú lanzas un Flamethower y yo un Hyperbeam.

- ¡Muy bien! Gah, n-necesito un café.

- Podrás tomar uno cuando volvamos.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Tranquilo, Token.- dijo Dennis.- Tendrás que ir a un médico pero con eso que te dimos al meno no te costará respirar.- la joven le había dado una medicina especial para Gijinka Pokémon, que curaba heridas de urgencia y era lo único que tenían ahora a mano.

- Hay que sacarlo de aquí.- dijo Damien.

- Kyuubi, sácalo de aquí ahora. Dennis, Damien, vengan conmigo a seguir rescatando. Floatzel... tú sigue rescatando gente porque la zona más alta todavía no fue examinada.- dirigió Cartman.

- Cartman.- llamó Cristina aterrizando junto al castaño.- Tengo jaqueca.

- ¿Y tus lentes?- la chica sonrió nerviosa y él frunció el ceño.- Si que eres tonta.

- ¡Bueno, sólo me las olvidé una vez!- dijo mientras reía.

- Si, y lo mismo que la otra vez, y la otra, y la otra, y la otra y-

- Si, ya te entendí, Eric.

- ¿Para qué te dieron esas gafas si ni las usas?

- Bueno, es que me olvido y...- una especie de escalofrío les recorrió la espalda.

- ¿Sentiste eso?

- Si, con Stan.

- Y Gregory.

- ¡Espera! ¡Pero eso quiere decir que MissingNo-!

- Si, así es. Pero que ni se te ocurra interferir. Sabes muy bien que si interfieres sus almas van a ser eliminadas sin posibilidades de renacer.

- ¿Pero no podemos negociar con él? Tal vez así los recuerdos de ellos no...

- Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Es mejor que vayas con Fernanda porque ella seguramente necesita que la consuelen.

- Oh...- su rostro entristeció mientras Cartman se iba pero luego sonrió de manera traviesa.- Tú irás con Shelly, ¿no?

- Si. Digo, no. Bueno... supongo que ella también necesita que la reconforten. Creo que iré con ella.

- Oh, ¿y si recién acabas de tomar esa decisión por qué ya estabas caminando hacia allá?

- Porque... Por... ¡Puta madre! ¡Deja de romperme las bolas!- Cartman se fue volando con el rostro enrojecido mientras Cristina se reía.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Natalia...

- ¿Si, Kenny?

- Dime por favor que éste de aquí no es Regirock.

- Ok.- la chica hizo un gesto de que cerraba sus labios como si tuvieran un cierre.

- Oh, mierda.- Christophe se golpeó la frente con una mano.

La enorme criatura de casi dos metros era parecido a un robot marrón rocoso, sus brazos eran bastante largos y casi llegaban al suelo, en sus hombros tenía dos rocas anaranjadas, con tres rocas filosas color naranja en su espalda, en lo que vendría a ser su rostro tenía siete puntos amarillos que formaban una H. Era un Pokémon imponente.

- Regiiiroooooock.- Regirock levantó sus grandes y pesados brazos para golpearlos, ambos chicos lo evadieron y se escondieron detrás de Natalia.

- Chicos, esto exactamente no es luchar contra él.

- Lucharás _tú_ contra él.- dijo Kenny empujándola.

- Esto es algo que ustedes deben hacer. Además Fernanda acaba de mandarme un mensaje.- la chica dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y les dio una patada a cada uno para que avanzaran.- O-oh.- dijo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kenny.

- Bueno...- hizo un momento de silencio, sólo roto por los golpes que Regirock daba para acabar con los dos. ¿Se lo decía? ¿O tal vez no? Si se lo decía ahora entonces podría ser perjudicial para la lucha y ella se vería obligada a intervenir, pero si se lo decía después sería peor... ¿Qué debía hacer?

- Ya dilo de una vez.- exclamó Christophe.

- Es que...

- ¡Ya!- gritaron los dos.

- ¡Stan y Gregory están muertos!- dijo rápidamente.

La forma en la que Ze Mole quedó paralizado fue impresionante. Era una estatua de carne y hueso, que no se movía. Kenny se vio obligado a quitarlo del camino y llevarlo junto a la chica. Lo sacudió un poco por los hombros pero parecía no reaccionar, Natalia sólo le quitó una HeavyBall y avanzó unos pasos para ser ella quien se encargara de Regirock. Kenny iba a ayudarla pero sintió a Christophe hundiendo el rostro en su pecho y abrazándolo fuertemente, Kenny entendió el mensaje y le pasó una mano por la espalda.

- Tiene... tiene que ser una broma.- decía el moreno.- ¡Debe ser una broma!

- Yo quisiera que lo fuera, pero no lo es.- habló Natalia.

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡M-mierda!- sollozó.

- Christophe, éstas cosas pasan. No hay nada que uno pueda hacer para remediarlo.

- Todo es por su culpa.- musitó.

- ¿Culpa de quién?

- De esos Pokémon... Groudon y Kyogre...- se separó de Kenny.- ¡Los mataré! ¡Sal, Empoleon!- el moreno se pasó el brazo por los ojos y sacó a su Pokémon para que luchara.- ¡Usa Aqua Jet contra ese hijo de puta!- gritó con furia.

- Oh, mierda. Ahora está furioso.

- Ya lo calmaremos luego, Kenny.

- ¡Muy bien, Empeoleon! ¡Ahora usa Surf para acabarlo de una puta vez!

- Poooo...- el cuerpo de Empoleon se rodeó de una luz azul y agua empezó a surgir en sus pies.- ¡Leooon!- una enorme ola de agua lo levantó en alto y chocó directamente contra Regirock.

- ¡HeavyBall, ve!- Natalia lanzó la HeavyBall contra Regirock para atraparlo, y al parecer el Pokémon accedió a ser atrapado antes que tocar más el agua pues no tardó en quedar atrapado. Hubo un rato largo de silencio y Kenny decidió romperlo.

- Ya es... hora de ir por el próximo.

- Quiero estar un rato a solas.- habló el moreno.

- Me temo que no puedo permitir eso, no puedo-

- No voy a suicidarme, Natalia. No soy tan estúpido.

- Está bien, vamos.- Kenny tomó a la chica del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la habitación.

- Pero, Kenny...

- Tranquila.- el rubio sonrió.- Él no lo hará. Lo conozco y sé que no es tan estúpido.- ya fuera de la habitación lo que se escuchó fueron fuertes sollozos del moreno.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Houdnoom, sal!- ordenó el de ojos carmesí.- ¡Hay que sacar a la gente de aquí!

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, auxilio!- gritaba una mujer, desesperada.

- Qué raro... pensé que ya habían sacado a todas las personas de allí... - se acercó a la mujer.- ¿Sucede algo, señora?

- ¡Mi bebe quedó atrapado bajo los escombros!- dijo la señora al borde de un ataque de pánico.

- ¿Houdnoom puedes escucharlo llorar?- preguntó el moreno. El Pokémon acercó su cabeza a los trozos de madera y rocas, con la esperanza de escuchar un mínimo ruido proveniente de allí abajo para ver si todavía el bebe estaba vivo. Un débil llanto logró ser captado por su oído.

- ¡Rarf!- ladró.

- ¡Muy bien!- sacó otra Pokéball y de ella salió Tyranitar.- Tyranitar, escúchame con cuidado. Allí abajo hay un bebe. Debemos tener cuidado al quitar las rocas.

- Graaaar.- el Pokémon tomó firmemente una roca y la quitó con cuidado. Así siguieron los próximos minutos, quitando las rocas con cuidado hasta que Tyranitar se detuvo.

- Oh, mierda.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó muy preocupada la señora.

- Sucede que si quitamos ésta roca de aquí ese trozo de rama incendiado caerá en ese líquido de ahí.- explicó el moreno.- El problema es que no puedo asegurar bien desde aquí si es sangre, agua o combustible. Si llega a caer, el bebe podría... Mierda.-

¿Y ahora qué podía hacer? ¿Debería arriesgarse o simplemente pensar en otra cosa? El bebe no debe tener ya mucho oxígeno y él no podía volverse de goma o volverse intangible para- Esperen. ¿Intangible? ¡Intangible! ¡Eso es! ¡Puta madre, era tan fácil! Sacó presurosamente la Pokéball de Darkrai y lo hizo salir.

- ¿Sucede algo, Maestro Damien?

- Hay un bebe allí atrapado. Necesito que lo protejas mientras sacamos las rocas de manera segura.

- Muy bien.

El cuerpo de Darkrai se volvió semi-transparente y atravesó lentamente las rocas y escombros. Mantuvo su mirada atenta ante cualquier pequeño movimiento, sus oídos ante cualquier ruido. Finalmente lo encontró, y tomándolo cuidadosamente en brazos dio señal a Damien de que prosiguiera. Junto a su Tyranitar, el moreno quitó las rocas a la mayor velocidad que podían procurando que ni Darkrai ni el bebe salieran heridos. Ya sólo faltaba quitar una piedra más y... ¡Listo! Ya estaban completamente libres. El moreno le entregó el bebe a la mujer y ayudó a Darkrai a que se quitara un poco de los escombros.

- ¡Maestro, cuidado!- advirtió Darkrai. Pero fue tarde, cuando Damien se volteó lo único que pudo ver era a esa mujer golpeándole en la cabeza y desmayándolo.

- ¿¡Pero qué carajo!- Houndoom iba a atacarla pero la mujer lo apartó de un golpe.

- ¡Graaaa!- e hizo lo mismo con Tyranitar.

- No es una humana.- dijo Darkrai.

- Pues claro que no, Pokémon idiotas.- la mujer desenvolvió al supuesto bebe, que no era nada más que una ilusión, y le quitó la cobija que lo envolvía para cubrirse con ella. Cuando se la quitó apareció transformada en una mujer de cabello marrón, dos cuernos que parecían grandes ojos de color amarillo, pesuñas en las manos y pies, y una cola marrón en forma de pompón.- Ustedes los Pokémon son iguales a los humanos.

- ¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima, tú, maldita Stantler hija de-!- Houndoom se cortó a la mitad de su maldición al notar que no podía moverse.- ¿Cómo es que...? ¡No puedo moverme!

- ¡Yo tampoco!

- ¡Gr...! ¡Graaa!- Tyranitar apenas podía moverse un poco.

- Es inútil, usé un fuerte paralizante en ustedes al momento de golpearlos.- se agachó para tomar a Damien y cargárselo al hombro.

- ¿¡Qué piensas hacer con Damien!- gritó furioso Houndoom, a punto de entrar en un ataque de cólera inmenso.

- Pues... haremos un par de investigaciones con él y finalmente lo convertiremos en un Gijinka Pokémon como yo. El amor Brendan es muy inteligente.

- ¿Por qué hacer eso?- preguntó Darkrai.- ¿Te satisface más ser algo híbrido e insulso que ser una humana como antes?

- ¿Acaso no lo entienden? Mírense. Ustedes, los Pokémon, son las criaturas más fieles y poderosas del mundo, y eso combinado con la inteligencia y agresividad de los humanos, nos convertimos en las máquinas perfectas de lucha. No te esperabas eso, ¿eh?

- ¡Si llegas a hacerle eso a nuestro Damien te-!

- Puedes amenazar todo lo que quiera pero no me afectará en nada.- le quitó al moreno su cinturón de Pokéballs.- Ahora, me retiro.- dando un par de saltos subió por las rocosas murallas que rodeaban la ciudad y desapareció de la vista de los tres Pokémon.

- Maldita...- Houndoom logró moverse un poco.- Ya está pasando el efecto.

- Lo sé.- Darkrai levantó vuelo lentamente.- Trataré de ir tras ella y rescatar a Damien, prometo traerlo de vuelta.

- No te arriesgues mucho.

- Lo haré si es necesario.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- preguntó Kenny al moreno, éste sólo asintió en silencio. Ahora estaban en la Ruta 120 y listos para capturar al último de los Regis.- Sinceramente, creo que deberías volver a casa.

- Estoy bien.- contestó con un tono inusualmente tranquilo, uno que en idioma Christophe quiere decir 'me encuentro como la mismísima mierda', pero Kenny decidió no insistir más y cerró la boca.

- Bueno, ¿están listos? Entremos porque nos estamos mojando.

- Eso a ti no debe molestarte, tú eres de tipo Agua.

- Lo digo por ustedes.- ya dentro de la cueva, era lo mismo aburrido de antes. Mierda, ¿acaso el puto decorador no podía esforzarse poco más en las antesalas de donde estaban los Pokémon?- Bueno, ahora Kenny quiero que saques a Denryuu.

- Muy bien. ¡Sal, Denryuu!- la Ampharos salió de su Pokéball dando saltitos.

- ¿Recuerdas que la traducción te decía que mostraras tu destello? Pues anda, hazlo.

- Bueno...- el rubio se rascó la mejilla derecha con el dedo índice.- ¿No quedaremos ciegos? Digo solamente.

- Haz lo que te dice, Kenny.- pidió Christophe fumando con indiferencia.

- Muy bien. ¡Denryuu, usa Flash!

Denryuu levantó su cola en alto y la gema en ella se iluminó tenuemente con una luz blanca, el grupo se cubrió los ojos y Denryuu iluminó la caverna con un fuerte destello durante unos cuantos segundos. Cuando la luz se fue un poco, los chicos lograron ver que ahora había una entrada por un túnel nuevamente. Ahora en la caverna principal, notaron con gran sorpresa que la misma estaba completamente hecha de acero. Todo, desde el suelo hasta el techo, era de un fuerte acero, algo similar a lo que pasaba en la cueva de Regice. Las rocas en el centro de la habitación eran lo único no cubierto de acero. Las mismas formaban una especie de círculo con seis rocas y una séptima en el centro, donde allí estaba Registeel ya esperándolos.

Al igual que los otros Regis, Registeel medía casi dos metros de alto, su cuerpo totalmente gris era redondeado con una estrecha cintura y piernas cortas con base redondeada, del centro de su cuerpo se abría una muesca en la que se veían los siete puntos característicos en su cabeza de color rojo, sus brazos estaban unidos a su cuerpo por una semi-esfera de metal gris, los brazos que tenía eran negros, con tres dedos grises cada uno y unos triángulos invertidos color rojo en el dorso de las manos.

- A decir verdad, Registeel parece menos amenazante que los otros dos.

- Pues te equivocas porque es el _más_ fuerte que los otros tres.- comentó Natalia llevándose las manos a la cintura.

- Christophe, tienes alguna ide- ¿Christophe?- llamó Kenny.- Christophe es peligroso que te le acerques.

- Oye, tú.- llamó a Registeel.- Tú quieres ir con tus hermanos, ¿verdad?

- Steel Registeel.

- ¿Está razonando con Registeel?- Natalia no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- Es porque él entrena Pokémon Tipo Acero, seguramente Registeel puede percibir ese olor a acero en su piel con su... ¿nariz?

- Mira, te propongo un trato. Tú y tus hermanos nos ayudan a nosotros a derrotar a los malos y prometo que los liberaremos para que puedan volver a donde estaban antes y hagan de su vida lo que quieran. ¿Te va?

- Steel. (No.)

- Entonces veo que será por las malas, ¿no? Muy bien. ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Entei a combatir!

El Pokémon de acero retrocedió cuando el moreno sacó a su Pokémon.

- ¡Usa Fire Blast!

Entei exhaló una fuerte llamarada hacia el Registeel, que lo esquivó ágilmente como si nada hubiera pasado. Las garras de Registeel se iluminaron y con ellas atacó a Entei.

- Por favor, usar Metal Claw contra mí es igual que usar Flamethrower a un Entei. ¡No servirá de nada! ¡Overheat!

El cuerpo del Pokémon levantó altas temperaturas y abrió sus fauces para formar una esfera de fuego en ellas, que, al acercarse a Registeel, liberó para impactarle directamente. Registeel se levantó como si nada y creó varias rocas luminosas a su alrededor, lanzándolas contra Entei. Antes de llegar al blanco, las esferas mostraron en realidad ser rocas camufladas. Entei esquivó algunas, pero no pudo esquivar todas. Entei quedó en el suelo y le costó bastante levantarse.

- ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Entei! ¡Éste Pokémon no debe ser nada para ti!- animó Kenny.

- ¡Ánimo, Entei, ánimo!- dijo Natalia con unas porras en las manos.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Kenny.

- No tengo ni idea.

Usando Super Power Registeel arrancó un trozo de acero del piso y lo arrojó contra Entei, pero éste logró esquivarlo rápidamente. Los colmillos de Entei ardieron en llamas y corrió hacia el enemigo para morderle el brazo fuertemente. Registeel grita de dolor y usa Metal Claw para golpear a Entei en el rostro, provocándole así un corte en su ojo derecho. Entei, resistiendo el dolor, usa Flamethrower aún aferrándose a Registeel. El Pokémon calló rendido ante el fuerte calor que Entei le provocaba y quedó rendido, siendo atrapado por una HeavyBall.

- ¿Por qué usas siempre HeavyBalls?- preguntó Kenny.

- Porque son Pokéballs especiales para atrapar Pokémon de mucho peso. ¿Quieres atraparlos con una Pokéball común y tardar más de cuatro horas en atrapar a uno sólo?

- No, gracias. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

- Yo a ti te daré esto.- la chica sacó de su bolsillo una Pokéball morada y blanca, con dos grandes círculos rosados y una M blanca en la parte superior del botón que tienen todas las Pokéballs.- Esto de aquí es una Master Ball. Es la mejor Pokéball del mundo, nunca fallará y atrapará cualquier Pokémon que quieras. La usaremos para atrapar al siguiente Pokémon. Christophe, tú llevarás a los Tres Regis a Sootopolis City para que detengan a Groudon y Kyogre lo suficiente para que Kenny y yo podamos llegar con ustedes.

- _Oui_.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Ike, ¿me recuerdas? Soy yo, tu hermano.- dijo Kyle acercándose lentamente al moreno, que lo veía de una manera extraña.- ¿No me recuerdas?

- Ten cuidado, Kyle.- advirtió Craig.

- Craig...- llamó la niña.- ¡Graaaaaah!- la niña se le abalanzó para atacarlo directo al cuello y el moreno retrocedió.

- ¡Yo no sabía que ella podía luchar así!- se exaltó cuando la chica trataba de dar precisos golpes y él apenas las esquivaba.

- Debe ser por las Piedras...

- ¡Cuidado!- justo a tiempo, Kyle logró esquivar una patada giratoria al estilo Chuck Norris de Ike.

- Hay que hacer algo.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- ¡No lo sé, pero no podemos hacerles daño!

- Mierda...- el chico del gorrito azul tomó a la chica por las muñecas, que pataleó tratando de soltarse.- No voy a soltarte hasta que te calmes.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Que no te soltaré hasta que te calmes, mierda!- el moreno respiró hondo y apretó aún más el agarre en las muñecas de la niña.- Por favor, cálmate. No te quedan bien todos éstos feos tatuajes. ¿Qué dirían nuestros padres si te vieran?

- No pueden decir nada... ¡Tú los mataste de un tiro! ¡Igual que ese Shaymin! ¡Igual que todos a los que robaste! ¡Te odio! ¡_Te odio_!- la chica pataleó con más fuerza, ya empezaba a lastimarse y a lastimarlo a él. Pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que su hermana le odiara. Pero, vamos, ¿de qué se sorprendía? Él era un ladrón, un timador, un prófugo de la ley... un asesino. ¿Acaso pretendía que su hermana lo perdonara?

- Ike, mírame a los ojos.- pidió el pelirrojo. Para su suerte, parecía que su hermano no era tan violento como Ruby.- Soy yo, tu hermano.

- Ya sé quién eres.- contestó fríamente.

- Por favor, debes detenerte.

- ¿Detenerme? ¿Por qué?

- Porque soy tu hermano mayor y debes hacer lo que te digo.

- ¿Enserio?- sonrió de lado.- ¿Sólo porque eres mi hermano mayor? ¿Entonces no se aplica a que yo, como tu hermano menor, llorando como un condenado, te rogara que por favor no mataras a mamá y papá?

- Yo...- el pelirrojo se quedó helado.

- ¿Y tampoco se aplica al hecho de que usaste a mi primer Pokémon para tus experimentos?

- ...-

- ¡Contéstame!

- Sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero...- ¿había una escusa para lo que había hecho? No, claro que no. Pero, mierda, quería hacer algo para disculparse con su hermanito por lo estúpido que había sido.

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Me vas a decir que me querías y que por eso los mataste? ¿O me vas a decir que a mi no me mataste porque... _me querías mucho_?- dijo haciendo una especial connotación en las últimas palabras.

- En realidad... fue eso.- contestó Kyle.

- ¿Eh?

- Cuando ocurrió ese incidente en el que Shaymin murió... nos dijeron que no debía haber testigos y que debíamos matar a nuestra familia.- comenzó a sacarse su abrigo.- Sin embargo, al decirles que no revelaríamos a dónde había huido ustedes nos castigaron.- levantó su remera y le dio la espalda.- Así quedamos luego de que nos castigaran.- el muchacho tenía la espalda toda llena de cicatrices y cortes que seguramente quedarían allí por muchísimos años más antes de desaparecer... si es que desaparecían.

- ¿Por qué...?

- Porque los queríamos demasiado como para matarlos. Cuando llegó el momento en que yo debía matarte, no podía moverme. Traté de atacarte pero algo aferraba mis pies al suelo y no permitía que te atacara.

- Eso no justifica que los mataras.

- Hace poco aprendí que matar a alguien, por más que sea alguien que odies o te ataque, no se justifica. Tú ahora te estas convirtiendo en alguien como yo.

- Yo jamás seré una basura como _tú_.

- Perdona, pero estas atacando una ciudad que tú no conoces, estas destruyendo todo, estas matando gente, dejando a varias familias sin padres o hijos... ¿No eres una basura como yo?

- Cállate. Cállate. ¡Cállate!- nuevamente Ike corrió hacia el pelirrojo con la intención de matarlo, pero Kyle no se movió, dejó que se acercara, y luego rodeó el cuerpo del niño en un fuerte abrazo.- ¿Qué carajo estás...?

- Shhh.- calló sutilmente.- Sólo déjate llevar.- movió lentamente sus manos por la espalda del niño. Al principio estaba tenso, pero luego se dejó llevar por la caricia del pelirrojo y se relajó completamente.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- sollozó.- ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? ¿Por qué mierda no puedo odiarte como es debido?

- Porque soy tu hermano. Te nace en el corazón el no poder odiarme. Y créeme cuando te digo que me odio a mi mismo por haberte hecho sufrir. Cambiaría lo que fuera por borrar ese hecho tan horrible.- Kyle lo abrazó más fuerte. Ike correspondió el abrazo, los tatuajes de su cuerpo desaparecieron y la Esfera Azul surgió de su mano derecha, cayendo al suelo. El Kyogre Primario quedó inmóvil.

- Kyle, te quiero mucho.

- Y yo te quiero mucho a ti, Ike.

- "Kyle lo hizo."- sonrió el de pelo azabache.

- No pienses que yo voy a caer tan fácil como Ike.- dijo la niña.

- Ya lo sé. Tú no eres tan afectiva como él y que se deja abrazar.- Craig la soltó y la rubia se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- se acuclilló frente a la niña.- Tu cabello...- acercó sus manos a las coletas de la niña y se las quitó.- Queda mucho más lindo si lo llevas suelto. Antes te encantaba llevarlo suelto.

- Si, pero era porque a ti te gustaba. A mi me gustaba mi cabello suelto cuando tú eras un buen hermano.- frunció el ceño.- Pero ahora ya no me gusta, ahora que eres un mal hermano.

- ¿Mal hermano? Que yo sea un asesino no quiere decir que sea un mal hermano.

- Si, porque mientras hacías tus trabajitos sucios y horribles yo vivía mi vida y no te volví a ver hasta ahora. Te odio.

- Tú no me odias, te conozco.

- ¡No me conoces nada!

- ¿Ah, no?- sonrió burlón.

- ¡No! ¡Y deja de sonreír así!

- A ti te hacía reír cuando yo hacía eso.

- Pero ya no.

- Claro, ahora te ríes con las películas de Pokémon Fantasma porque son muy estúpidas.

- ¿Cómo lo...?- la chica lo miró sorprendida.

- La verdad yo le sigo teniendo miedo a los Pokémon Fantasma.- confesó.- ¿Tú le sigues teniendo miedo a los Drifblim?

- No, ya... Ya no les tengo miedo.

- Eso está bien porque es algo contradictorio que tú le tengas miedo a un Pokémon Tipo Fantasma cuando eres una entrenadora de ese tipo.- soltó una ligera risilla.- Oh, y... tengo algo para regalarte.

- ¿Regalarme? No quiero ningún regalo de tu parte.

- Créeme que te gustará.- Craig se sacó su gorro azul y se lo puso a Ruby en la cabeza.- Te queda bien. Sólo te falta una chaqueta azul como la mía, porque con esa musculosa amarilla, esos pantalones negros y tus zapatillas negras te queda bien.

- ¿Tu... gorro?

- Claro que si. Si mal no me recuerdo, yo te prometí que te regalaría mi gorro cuando crecieras.

- ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya creciste. Ya eres una niña grande y sabes cuidarte sola... tienes novio... pero te juro que si ese hijo de puta te hace llorar lo mataré de la manera más dolorosa posible, sé hacerlo.- amenazó dejando a la luz su lado celoso.- No sabes cuánto lo siento.

- Con sentirlo no basta.

- Lo sé, pero al menos lo intento.

Ella tímidamente se acercó a su hermano y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente. Craig sintió un fuerte alivio en el cuerpo como si algo sanara, y correspondió el abrazo con más fuerza, le corrió un poco el gorro para besarle el cabello y sonrió cuando los tatuajes de la niña iban desapareciendo. La Esfera Roja se separó de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo. El Groudon Primario quedó inmóvil también.

- ¿Ganamos?- preguntó Tweek.

- Aún no.- dijo Sheza.

- Lo que pasará ahora... será peor.- habló BF.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí.- Kyle cortó el momento familiar abruptamente y arrastró a su hermano hacia Gold.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?- Craig no sabía lo que pasaba pero siguió a su amigo.

- Si, eso.- señaló a los Pokémon y ellos miraron fijamente a los que antes los controlaban.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasará?- preguntó Pip.

- Ahora que las Esferas tienen algo de la energía de los niños, Groundon y Kyogre buscarán más de esa energía por su poder. Querrán obligar a los niños a ser nuevamente los que tengan las Esferas.- explicó Sheza.- Significa que los atacaran hasta obligarlos a controlarlos.

- M-mierda...

- ¡Craig! ¡Kyle!- llamó Butters desde el lomo de su Stantler y llevando a dos niños con él.- ¡Denme a sus hermanos, los sacaré de aquí!- se ofreció.

- Pero podrían seguirlo.

- Tengo una idea.- Kyle con su abrigo tomó la Esfera Azul. Craig captó la idea y se sacó su chaqueta para tomar la Esfera Roja.- Nosotros seremos un señuelo para que nos sigan a nosotros y ustedes podrán escapar.

- Pero...- Ike iba a protestar pero su hermano lo cayó lanzándole su ushanka verde en la cara.

- Cuida que no se pierda, ¿ok?

- E-está bien...

- Vamos, chicos.- Butters ayudó a los niños a que subieran sobre su espalda.- ¿Stantler te encuentras bien? Puedes correr o cuatro niños son mucho peso?

- Tleer.- el Pokémon golpeó su pesuña derecha contra el suelo un par de veces y asintió.

- Muy bien. ¡Vamos ya!

- ¡Craig tú vuela en dirección contraria a la que yo vuelo! ¡Si lo hacemos así los confundiremos!

- Como digas, BloodRose.

- Buena suerte, Noirette.

Ambos alzaron vuelo y se separaron para distraer a ambos Legendarios de sus hermanos. Hasta ahora su plan iba funcionando.

- ¡Dragonite acércate a Kyogre lo más que puedas!- el rubio se sacó su saco rojo quedando sólo con su blusa blanca.

Dragonite se acercó lo más que pudo a Kyogre mientras evitaba las Hydropump de él, Pip partió su saco a la mitad y le dio ambas mitades a Dragonite, una en cada garra. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Dragonite clavó su garra derecha en el ojo izquierdo de Kyogre y dejando el trozo de abrigo en el ojo, la sangre extrañamente azul manchó tanto a Dragonite como a Pip ambos se apartaron e hicieron lo mismo en el otro ojo de Kyogre. Ahora ese bastardo estaría ciego.

- V-veamos... puede ser de roca, ngh, p-pero tiene carne hu-humana...- Tweek recorrió todo con la mirada y en eso vio unos cuantos cables de alta tensión colgando.- ¡Eso es!

Charizard siguió las órdenes de su Maestro y tomo dos largos cables con cuidado de no electrocutarse. Los cables eran bastante largos. Voló rápidamente hasta Groudon y usó uno de los cables para envolverlo en uno de sus afilados colmillos. Hizo lo mismo con el segundo cable en el otro colmillo. Groudon quedó completamente inmóvil y haciendo fuerza para soltarse.

- Su armazón de tierra n-no le sirve si el ataque es interno.

Mientras Charizard sujetaba con firmeza las mandíbulas de Groudon para evitar que las cerrara, se deslizó hasta llegar tomar uno de los cables e incrustárselo justo donde se originaba el diente en la encía. Repitió lo mismo con el otro cable y se alejó lo más que pudo de Groudon, viéndolo retorcerse de dolor. Él odiaba causarle daño a un Pokémon y si fuera por él no lucharía, pero era el bienestar del mundo o esos Pokémon. Acarició el cuello de Charizard con cariño, diciendole en silencio que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Los dos rubios esperaban sinceramente que eso acabara con los Pokémon. Ilusos.

**Kyuubi: ****It's a whole new World we live in! **

**Sheza: Do-do-do, do, do-do-do****!**

**Kyuubi: It's a whole new way to see!****Ahhh Pokémon Johto, el mejor opening de Pokémon después del primero :3**

**Sheza: Siiii, pero me gusta más el de las Islas Naranja -3-**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, así quedó la cosa gente xD Stan se murió :3**

**Sheza: Por qué T-T?**

**Kyuubi: Por ser violador**

**Sheza: Pero tú lo hicis-!**

**Kyuubi: Calla. Pero bueno! Quién será la siguiente víctima de mis horribles matanzas? Damien fue secuestrado, puede que lo mate a él... Mmm... xD Otra cosa:**

**Tengo en mente también hacer otro fanfic de otra serie de Anime que ustedes elijan. Tienen las siguientes opciones:**

**- Digimon Adventure 01: La primera temporada y las dos películas que tienen que ver con ellos.**

**- Card Captor Sakura: En lo personal, amo éste anime pero no tanto como Digimon xD**

**- Ouran High School Host Club: Un anime que si no fuera porque la chica protagonista se disfraza de hombre sería yaoi puro xD**

**- Avatar, The Last Airbender: Si, lo sé, no es anime pero de todas formas están buenos los gráficos y la historia xD**

**- Devil May Cry: Que es un anime basado en un videojuego del mismo nombre con demonios, sangre, disparos, muerte, sangre, demonios, disparos y sangre :D**

**Si no les apetece ninguno de esos, bien, entonces piensen en uno :3 Pero por favor no elijan nada como Neon Genesis Evangelion porque me arriesgaré a tener cientos de reviews de fanáticos religiosos que me dirán cosas como que me iré al Infierno xD**

**Y por cierto! Quería avisarles que la PRIMERA parte de éste fic llegará a su fin. Me tomaré un pequeño descanso de dos semanas y luego volveré al ruedo con la segunda parte! Así que estén atentos! Y luego de eso me retiraré de hacer fanfic de por vida u.u! **

**Sheza: No! **

**Kyuubi: Es broma xD No me voy a retirar de esto por ahora :3 Ahora si, saludos!**


	28. Vs Kyogre y Groudon IV

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de conquistar el mundo... No, esperen, err... entretener a la gente, si, entretener a la gente!**

**Kyuubi: Bueno gente! Estoy muy feliz la verdad porque llegué a los cien reviews y de verdad quería agradecerles infinitamente por haber seguido ésta historia y comentar, por sus alertas (aunque ya no me llega ninguna y sigo sin saber por qué -.-) Pero bueno! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios! *mira a Sheza* **

**Sheza: No te olvides de decir lo que te obligué, digo, lo que te pedí que dijeras ¬¬ *saca un cuchillo* **

**Kyuubi: Y-y también diré que, eso de los animes, para hacerlo más resumido haré un fic sobre todos esos animes y también de Avatar! Así todos contentos n.ñ"**

**Sheza: Así se habla :D! *guarda el cuchillo***

**Kyuubi: Por qué me haces trabajar tan duro T-T?**

**Sheza: Porque si no lo haces, te romperé el cuello -.-**

**Kyuubi: Esto... Y-y eso jeje n.n" Aclaro que nadie me amenazó, ni siquiera Sheza :D! Acaso no les parece tierno imaginarse a Butters con los trajecitos de Card Captor Sakura ;D?**

**Cereal pascual: Sólo porque me caes bien, me gustan tus fcs y me considero una persona razonable ignoraré el hecho de que dijiste que Digimon, mi serie anime favorita y por la que llegaría a golpear a cualquiera que la insulte, era copia de Pokémon xD Y les digo que la próxima persona que diga eso de que la obra de arte que es Digimon es una copia de la porquería de anime de Pokémon lo insultaré, no importa lo inmaduro que suene xD**

**Sheza: El pobre chico que dijo lo mismo hace dos años terminó yendo al dentista para reemplazar los ocho dientes que Kyuubi le tiró y no pudo caminar por dos semanas u.u**

- ¿Qué es éste lugar?- preguntó Kenny, anonadado.

- Es el Pilar Celeste.- explicó Natalia.- Aquí se encuentra la última esperanza de detener a Groudon y Kyogre. Rayquaza.

- ¿Rayquaza? Nunca escuché de él.

- Tú nunca agarraste un puto libro, ¿verdad? Deberías ser más como Dennis porque a ella le gusta leer.

- Bueno... ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Verás. Rayquaza es el Pokémon que creó la capa de Ozono y además separó a Groudon y Kyogre de su lucha.

- ¿Entonces me toca a mi atraparlo?

- Si. Y para eso... Necesitaras esto.- la chica le entregó el Corazón de Esmeralda a Kenny.- con esto te será posible controlar a Rayquaza cuando lo hayas capturado. _Debes_ capturarlo en cuanto despierte, ¿si?

- Claro, lo que digas.- Kenny sólo tomó el collar y se lo colgó al cuello como si nada.

- Es enserio, mierda.

- Si, te escuché. Lo haré.

- Muy bien, vamos.

Entraron al alto edificio. La primera habitación era cuarto cuadrado con una gruesa columna que llegaba del suelo al techo, habían también unas cuantas rocas y unas bloqueaban un poco el camino, pero no fue nada para Kenny y Natalia, que pasaron por encima de ellas con facilidad. Subieron las escaleras hasta el siguiente piso, que era una habitación igual a la anterior. Sin embargo, ésta tenía la particularidad de que el suelo estaba algo resquebrajado.

- ¿Cómo pasaremos esto?

- Usando tu motocicleta.

- Claro. Mi motocicleta quedó en Sinnoh, Natalia.- Kenny suspiró derrotado.

- ¿Seguro?- de su bolsillo, la chica sacó la motocicleta de Kenny.

- ¿Cómo mierda traías eso en un bolsillo pequeño?

- Pregúntaselo a Game Freak, no a mí. La verdad que no entiendo cómo es que a esa compañía se le ocurre que puedes llevar una bicicleta, un mapa, una regadera, flores, busca objetos, busca peleas y demás cosas en una mochilita pequeña o en un bolsillo.

- Bueno...- el rubio subió a su moto y la encendió para luego hacer que el motor rugiera fuertemente.- ¿Vienes?

- ¿No usas casco? Eres un irresponsable.

- Vamos, no importa.

(Kyuubi: Si van en motocicleta o en bicicleta, por favor lleven casco para evitar romperse la cabeza contra el asfalto! Si no lo llevan, yo misma me encargaré de romperles la cabeza ¬¬ xD)

- Sujétate.

La velocidad de la motocicleta era increíble, pasó por encima de las grietas y a medida que avanzaban en el suelo iban apareciendo hoyos enormes. Casi chocan contra un par de rocas pero lograron subir satisfactoriamente hasta el siguiente piso. Subieron nuevamente y allí esquivaron a unos cuantos Pokémon salvajes mientras avanzaban y evitaban caer por los agujeros del piso. Hubo un momento en el que ya no pudieron avanzar porque las rocas bloqueaban el camino y un gran hoyo se les ponía enfrente.

- ¿Y ahora?- Kenny miró a la chica y ésta sonrió.- ¿Qué?

- Esto.

Ella tomó firmemente el acelerador de la moto y lo movió hacia delante para que avanzara. Ambos, con todo y motocicleta, cayeron por el hoyo hasta un piso más abajo.

- ¡Hija de-!

- Mira eso.- la chica, que estaba cómodamente sentada en la moto mientras Kenny había caído de espaldas, señaló hacia su espalda y allí Kenny vio unas escaleras hacia arriba.- ¿Ibas a decir algo?

- Eh... No, nada.

- Muy bien. Vamos, sólo faltan dos pisos.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Los derrotamos?- preguntó Pip. Ambos enemigos ahora estaban inmóviles, Groudon con los cables en sus encías y por los que salía humo y Kyogre flotando en el agua mientras que por sus ojos salía sangre azul.

- Cre-creo que si...- Tweek le señaló a Charizard una nueva dirección a la que ir. La Pokémon entendió y voló hacia allí, dejando a Tweek bajar.- Shelly...- llamó.

- Estoy bien.- dijo ella rápidamente.- Sólo... sólo necesito... necesito un poco de dulce y estaré completamente bien. ¿Tienes algo dulce, Eric?- preguntó disimulada.

- No, pero puedo conseguirte algo. BlackFox ama el chocolate y seguro tiene uno.

- Claro, perfecto.- Cartman se puso de pie junto a la chica y la guió lejos de allí, no le haría bien seguir cerca de su fallecido hermano.

- Stan...- Tweek se arrodilló junto al moreno y apretó los ojos para evitar llorar.- ¿Re-recuerdas lo que prometimos s-si algo nos pasaba a alguno?- con cuidado le sacó el cinturón donde el moreno llevaba sus Pokéball. A pesar de la altura de la que habían caído además de que su dueño había caído sobre ellas, estaban intactas y sin un rasguño, sólo algunas manchas de sangre.- Prometimos cui-cuidar de los Pokémon del otro. Prometo que, ngh, cuidaré m-muy bien a todos.

- _Tweek, recuerda muy bien que a mis Pokémon les encantan mis PokéBlocks. ¡Te dejaré la receta para que los puedas hacer tú!_- recordó que le había dicho.- _¡Un día saldré de aventuras para poder ser un excelente criador Pokémon! No es suficiente con sólo leer los libros._

- Te... v-vamos a extrañar, Stan.- el rubio se limpió la única lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos. Se había prometido no llorar más y no iba a romper esa promesa.

- Oye Tweek.- ese era Pip.- Mírale el lado positivo, ahora gracias a él y los demás todo volvió a la normalidad y el mundo está a salvo.

- Lo sé. Él... era m-mi mejor... ami-go.

- ¿Recordaste todo?- exclamó Pip.

- Si. P-pero Stan tuvo que m-morir para que yo recor-dara.- junto a él, llegaron los Pokémon de Stan, que buscaron cariño en el rubio.- N-no lloren, ngh, debemos ser fu-fuertes.

- Breon.

- Hoo...- Gold miró al pelirrojo sobre él.

- Estoy bien, Gold. No hay problema, estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro que lo estás?- preguntó Craig mientras se acercaba a él.

- Si, lo estoy.- sonrió tristemente.

- Bueno, pero lo mejor es que ya todo se acabo.

- Nee BlackFox.- llamó Sheza.- ¿Tú crees que...?

- Ya todo se acabó.- sonrió a través de su mascarilla.- Podemos llamar a Natalia y decirle que-

- _Así que los humanos creen poder detener a Arceus, ¿eh?_

- Esa voz...- comenzó Sheza.

- No puede ser.

- ¡Es Arceus!- gritó Kyuubi arrastrando a Token a un lugar seguro.

- _Humanos ilusos. ¿No se dan cuenta de que no podrán detener a esos Pokémon? ¡Seré testigo de cómo se van al Infierno!_

Al momento de decir esto, tanto Groudon como Kyogre volvieron a incorporarse como si nada les hubiera pasado. Ésta vez el ataque no se concentró en ellos mismos, sino que se concentraron en derrumbar las murallas rocosas que envolvían la ciudad. Las intenciones de ambos eran claras, querían atacar el resto del mundo. Groudon estuvo a punto de saltar fuera de la muralla cuando algo lo golpeó fuertemente y lo hizo caer de espaldas. Tres enormes Pokémon aparecieron y sobre uno de ellos había una persona tranquilamente de pie.

- _Il __est __temps de se battre__!_- gritó.- ¡Es hora de luchar!- dio un salto hacia atrás para quedar en la cima de la muralla rocosa.

El Trío de Regis inició su ataque contra los dos Pokémon, acorralándolos uno contra el otro y haciendo una formación triangular para evitar que escaparan. Usando sus poderes fusionados, levantaron un enorme muro de hielo, acero y rocas para encerrarlos y retenerlos ahí el suficiente tiempo para que Kenny y Natalia volvieran.

- ¡Christophe!- llamó Shelly. El moreno la miró algo sorprendido.

- Shelly.

- Qué bueno que estés bien.- ella corrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ella no solía hacer eso ni tampoco lo haría, pero, carajo, lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ya.

- Si, lo estoy. Pero Gregory...

- Lo sé. Y mi hermano menor...- se aferró más al abrazo.

- Lo siento.

- Bueno, creo que no es momento de hablar sobre eso.- cortó Cartman.- "¿Por qué mierda la abraza? ¡Ya, deja de abrazarla!"- se impacientó.- Debemos detener a esos dos Pokémon.

- Los Regis se están encargando ya de eso.- comentó Christophe cruzándose de brazos.

- Ellos no podrán hacerlo solos, Mole. ¡Necesitamos de Rayquaza para detenerlos!

- Entonces sólo podemos esperar a que Kenny vuelva.

- No sé tú, pero esperar no es muy buena idea.- acotó Shelly.

- Iré a luchar todo lo que pueda, seguro necesitarán ayuda.- dijo Eric señalando a Craig, Kyle, BF y Sheza tratando inútilmente de hacerles daño a los Pokémon.- Nos veremos luego.- salió volando.

Groudon y Kyogre luchaban por salir, y en uno de sus intentos azotaron sus cuerpos contra las paredes del muro que hacían los Regis, causando que miles de trozos de hielo, acero y roca salieran volando, y dos trozos de hielo se dirigieron a Shelly y Chsristophe.

- ¡Shelly!

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Vaya...- la mandíbula de Kenny casi llegó al subsuelo cuando llegaron a la azotea del Pilar Celeste.

- Ten cuidado cuánto aire respiras. Cuando Rayquaza está durmiendo crea Ozono para evitar que Pokémon y humanos enemigos se le acerquen.- advirtió Natalia.

Rayquaza era un enorme Pokémon se forma alargada y color verde esmeralda. Era una especie de dragón largo, con dos largos cuernos en la cabeza y dos más cortos en las mandíbulas, su cuerpo largo tenía una protuberancia un poco alargada de la que salían dos placas verdes bordeados por una línea roja y sus brazos, siguiendo la línea de su cuerpo tenía otras tres protuberancias de las que salían cuatro paletas de cada una, cu cola era fina y con dos aletas que formaban un triángulo invertido, su cuerpo era recorrido por unas marcas lineales y circulares de color amarillo.

- Allí lo tienes, atrápalo.- dijo Natalia apresuradamente.

- Muy bien.- el rubio asintió y se acercó un poco a Rayquaza, pero pisó el suelo agrietado y provocó un pequeño derrumbe, que despertó a Rayquaza.

Con un fuerte rugido, el Pokémon abrió los ojos y se incorporó, fijando la mirada en el rubio de parka naranja frente a él. Observó que tenía el Corazón de Esmeralda y eso pareció calmarlo mucho, puesto que él sabía lo que significaba que alguien portando ese collar hecho con la más pura, fina, reluciente y bella Esmeralda sólo significaba que su antigua entrenadora, BlackFox, lo llamaba por una urgencia. Asintió lentamente, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Kenny.

- ¿Eres mi nuevo Maestro?- preguntó lentamente. (N/A: Yo a Rayquaza me imagino con una voz super sexy y grave n¬n xDDDD)

- S-si, soy yo.

- Muy bien. Si tienes ese collar, supongo que habrá problemas con Groudon y Kyogre.- Kenny asintió.- Te ayudaré.- Rayquaza se quedó mirando al rubio, como esperando algo, esperando la MasterBall que el rubio debió haber lanzado y que jamás llegó. Natalia iba a decir algo, pero Rayquaza a miró a manera de callarla.- ¿Y bien?- preguntó.

- ¿Y bien qué? ¡Vamos!- Kenny subió a la cabeza de Rayquaza y éste suspiró suavemente.

- Como desees.

- ¡Kenny!

- ¡Tranquila, Natalia! ¡Sé que te enojarás pero tengo que ir rápido o todo podría estar perdido! ¡Sé que podrás llegar sola!- Rayquaza alzó la cabeza y rompió el techo con su cola para salir volando rápidamente.

- ¡No! ¡Kenny! ¡Mierda, imbécil!- gritaba la chica.- ¡Morirás, imbécil!

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**16:00 P.m.**

- ¡Shelly!- Christophe se deslizó por la pared de tierra para llegar a su amiga, que había caído y había rodado cuesta abajo.

Shelly abrió los ojos y trató de ver qué sucedía a su alrededor. Vio que todo estaba lleno de polvo, apenas podía respirar, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, irritados, le picaban y le dolían. Trató de ponerse de pie pero las rodillas le fallaban y cayó, ve a Christophe que se le acerca y le ayuda a levantarse pasándole su brazo por encima de su hombro. Caminaron unos pasos y se ve a varias personas correr, huyendo despavoridos de la batalla.

Groudon y Kyogre estaban luchando y no había manera de detenerlos, pero entonces un Pokémon verde llegó del cielo. Lograron reconocerlo como Rayquaza, el Pokémon que gobierna los cielos. Shelly sintió una terrible puntada en el pecho que la hizo caer, Christophe la miró preocupado y gritó algo, pero con el ruido ensordecedor del choque de titanes era muy difícil escucharlo. La chica se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió un líquido cálido en su mano, bajó la vista y vio que era sangre. Mierda, ahora le costaba más respirar. Christophe la sostiene en brazos para cubrirla de una explosión, ella se aferró a su pecho y trató de respirar, él parece ver sus esfuerzos y le toma la mano fuertemente, como queriendo tenerla aún atada a la vida.

Vio una silueta familiar antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez.

- No, Shelly. ¡Despierta!- gritó alguien en su mente.

¿Stan? Abrió los ojos y lo vio, era él, su hermano.

- ¡Shelly abre los ojos! ¡No mueras! Debes resistir, debes ser fuerte y... no debes dejar a mamá y papá solos.- sonrió.- ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso eres débil? Vamos, anda, abre los ojos, despierta, debes seguir con vida. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos, Shelly...!

- ¡Shelly, despierta!- gritó Christophe, sacudiéndola.- ¡Vamos!

- Chris...

- Eso es, quédate conmigo, _mon ami_. No te vayas a rendir.- la cargó de forma nupcial y trató de alejarla de la zona de peligro.

Rayquaza gruñó fuertemente mientras Kenny bajaba de su cabeza y corría a abrazar a Butters. El Pokémon verde volvió a gruñir mientras Groudon Primario y Kyogre Primario detenían su lucha y volvían su vista al Pokémon. Rayquaza volvió a gruñir al cielo, sus gritos no eran sólo gruñidos, sino que eran una charla entre él y Arceus. Rayquaza decía que los humanos merecían vivir, que los humanos merecían quedarse más tiempo en el mundo y conviviendo con los Pokémon. El cuerpo de Rayquaza se cubrió de un resplandor color verde al igual que el Corazón de Esmeralda que Kenny traía en el cuello, el rubio corrió hacia el Pokémon y trepó a su cabeza nuevamente.

Del cielo descendió un haz de luz verde que, combinándose con el resplandor verde, se convirtió en un intenso rayo de poder que cubrió a ambos Pokémon, desintegrándolos completamente, dejando nada más que dos espíritus color negro. Los ojos de Rayquaza brillaron también con una luz extrañamente azul que luego pasaron a rodear a ambos espíritus. El espíritu negro de Groudon y Kyogre pasaron a ser de color rojo y azul respectivamente, luego de eso se comprimieron para quedar hechos dos Huevos Pokémon. Los tres Regis se miraron entre ellos y luego buscaron a Christophe con la mirada.

En ese momento, llegó Joshua con Wendy y Clyde, aunque habían llegado tarde y ya todo había terminado. Se llevaron a Token y a Shelly a un hospital de manera urgente.

- ¿Qué les hiciste?- preguntó Kenny mientras respiraba de manera agitada.

- Pedí a Arceus que me diera un poco de sus poderes y de esa manera logré purificar sus espíritus, volviendo a convertirlos en Huevos Pokémon, dándoles otra oportunidad de vida junto a las dos personas que se encargarán de cuidarlos y han sido elegidos para llevarlos. Ike y Ruby.- declaró Rayquaza mientras ambos huevos se movían hacia los dos niños y arrimaba a Kenny al precipicio más cercano, en el que se encontraba Butters, y lo mira tristemente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Lo siento.- dice antes de salir volando nuevamente al Pilar Celeste. Justo en ese momento, llega Natalia.

- ¿Qué lo siente? ¿Qué es lo que sien-?- un terrible dolor y ardor en el aparato respiratorio del rubio lo hizo detenerse, haciendo que se doblara en dos, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Kenny! ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Butters preocupado.

- ¿Kenny? ¿Qué le pasa?- se exaltó Ike.

- Es el Ozono de Rayquaza.- comentó Natalia.- Rayquaza crea un Ozono cuando duerme o inverna, lo hace para alejar a los enemigos. El Ozono es venenoso y si es aspirado por mucho tiempo por un humano común y corriente lo envenenará hasta matarlo.

- No... ¿¡Por qué no hiciste algo!

- Yo le dije que ni bien lo viera lo capturara. De ahí a que él no haya hecho lo que le dije, no es mi culpa.

- Ugh...- Kenny trató de incorporarse pero el ardor era demasiado.

- El Ozono desaparece una vez Rayquaza es atrapado en una Pokéball. El ser atrapado inhabilita a Rayquaza para seguir creando Ozono.

- ¡Debe haber una forma de salvarlo!- gritó Ruby, desesperada. Natalia negó con la cabeza.

- No la hay a menos que seas un Gijinka Legendario o inmortal.

- No... Debe haber alguna forma de-

- B-Butters...- habló Kenny con un hilo de voz, usando fuerza sobre humana para hablar y tomando todas sus Pokéballs.- Cuida... cuida de todos...

- No, Kenny. No pienses en despedirte porque tú no vas a morir.- el rubio menor estalló en llanto.- ¡No me dejes sólo, Kenny!

- N-no estás sólo. T-tú estarás... con mis Pokémon y...- se tomó unos segundos para toser.- Cuida que Re-Rentora no se esfuer-ce demasiado... su pata no sanó b-bien.- apretó fuertemente su mano contra la de Butters, dándole las Pokéball.

- Kenny, por favor, no...

***O*O***

_- Oye, tu Pokémon no evolucionará si le das una Leaf Stone.- había dicho Kenny._

_- Pero Leafeon es de tipo Hierba, supongo que podría funcionar...- dijo Butters._

_- No, no lo hará. ¡Créeme cuando te digo que no funcionará! Si quieres, puedo enseñarte dónde evolucionarlo.- sonrió de una manera divertida._

_- ¿E-enserio? Gracias.- el niño sonrió dulcemente, haciendo ruborizar al rubio mayor._

_- B-bueno, vamos._

***O*O***

Había sido un encuentro muy casual, sólo un encuentro de desconocidos, pero terminó siendo algo mucho más que eso, terminó siendo una relación hermosa y llena de amor.

- Te amo. Fuiste l-lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. N-no intentes venir con-conmigo, necesito que cuides... a mis pequeños.

- Te juro que lo haré, Kenny.- el chico dejó las Pokéballs a un lado por unos segundos.- Te juro que los protegeré. Yo también te amo, Kenny, te amo mucho.

- No me olvides.

- Jamás haría eso, jamás.- Kenny levantó una mano y limpió unas lágrimas que salían de los ojos de su amado niño rubio.

Leopold abrazó a Kenny, atrayendo su cabeza hacia su pecho y siendo correspondido débilmente por el rubio de parka naranja. A medida que pasaban los segundos la fuerza del abrazo que imponía el mayor se iba debilitando hasta que finalmente ya el abrazo era sólo sostenido por Butters, que lloraba desconsolado. Natalia trataba de reprimir las lágrimas mordiéndose el labio inferior, Ike y ruby se habían apartado un poco dándoles espacio.

...

El resto del día fue oscuro, una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre todo Hoenn y se extendió rápidamente hacia las demás regiones del Mundo Pokémon. Era algo muy curioso, parecía que el cielo lloraba por la muerte de las tres personas que ahora eran velados por el grupo y que habían dado su vida por salvar al mundo del mismo Pokémon que lo creó. Nadie habló durante el funeral, dándole un toque aún más deprimente al ambiente, pero el sonido de la lluvia y algunos sollozos por parte de Kyle y Butters quebraban el silencio.

BlackFox nos advirtió que no hiciéramos preguntas sobre qué harían con los cuerpos, porque según ella iban a llevarse a Gregory, Stan y Kenny para otro tipo de propósito que aún no sabemos. En cuanto a Damien, Sheza le aseguró a Pip que él estaría perfectamente bien y que nada le iba a sucederle, que no se preocupara, que cuando volviera Damien sería el mismo chico de siempre. Pip confía en ella así que trata de no preocuparse por Damien.

Token llegó al hospital a tiempo para ser salvado, y afortunadamente lograron arreglar bastante su rostro. Shelly también se salvó gracias al movimiento Hearth Swarp de Natalia y el Healing Wish de Cartman. Con el primer ataque pasaron la herida del cuerpo de Shelly al de Natalia y luego Cartman se aseguró de curar a su amiga con ese ataque. Con respecto a Fernanda... bueno, digamos que ni ella ni Cristina hablaron mucho más después de aquel incidente. Dennis le dejó a Kyle cientos y cientos de libros que le irían a servir en un futuro, pero también le dijo que la experiencia estaba en la vida real, no en los libros.

Lo peor fue que trece días después del incidente las Gijinka Legendarias se fueron, dejando sólo a Cartman con nosotros. Cuando le preguntábamos acerca de qué sucedía, él sólo contestaba que BlackFox y las demás sabían lo que hacían y que no debíamos cuestionar sus decisiones.

_- Les prometo que todo estará bien. Todo estará bien._- dijo BlackFox.

En cuanto a nosotros... bueno, tratamos de vivir como podíamos. Shelly le explicó a sus padres sobre la muerte de Stan y les inventó una excusa del por qué su cuerpo no estaba, y no creo que haga falta decir la depresión en la que cayeron los señores Marsh por la muerte de su único hijo varón, también hicieron responsable a Shelly por eso y la culparon por algo que no hizo.

_- Él sólo murió por no hacer caso a lo que Fernanda le dijo.- _había dicho Cartman.

Y debo decir que tenía razón. Bueno, no voy a negar que me molestó mucho lo que dijo, pero es verdad. Stan hizo lo que hizo muy conciente de lo que podía pasar. Christophe cumplió su palabra y liberó a los Tres Regis tal y como lo había prometido. El único que quiso quedarse fue Registeel, que argumentó debía quedarse con él para proteger a Christophe y serle de apoyo. Los Huevos Pokémon de Ike y Ruby aún no eclosionaron y estamos esperando impacientes a que lo hagan.

Por Brendan y Mewtwo, sólo sé que desaparecieron en cuanto la batalla terminó, hasta ahora no sabemos qué están tramando más allá de lo que Houndoom y Tyranitar nos dijeron. Debíamos estar preparados porque Brendan estaba preparando un ejército de Gijinka Pokémon y estaba dispuesto, seguramente, a destruirnos.

Todos nosotros tratamos también de rehacer nuestras vidas, superando la muerte de los que ya no están y tratando de evitar que nuestra mente nos jugara malas pasadas para no imaginarnos que alguno de los tres vendría por a puerta y nos diría que todo estaría bien. No es fácil superar la muerte de alguien que quieres pero yo traté de seguir adelante, de cumplir mi sueño y así, al menos, mostrar que yo quiero seguir adelante y para que mis amigos, que ya no están en éste mundo, estén orgullosos.

...

- ¡Muy bien, damas y caballeros!- anunció el hombre en medio de la arena.- ¡Estamos aquí para celebrar la Final de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto!- una ronda de aplausos se escuchó en todas direcciones.- ¡En ésta esquina, encontramos a la Campeona desde hace cinco años consecutivos, siendo invencible a la hora de luchar... ¡Laria Crawlen!-

- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!- decía la chica mientras los aplausos aumentaron aún más.- ¡Muchísimas gracias!- gritó mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y sacaba una Pokéball para dejar salir a su Pokémon estrella, un Blastoise.

- Y en ésta otra esquina, al jovencito que salió de Viridian City, un joven que escaló rápidamente por las eliminatorias, las semifinales y las finales, hasta derrotó al alto Mando de manera consecutiva. ¡Un joven de verdad increíble!...

Y aquí estoy yo, listo para luchar. Saco la Pokéball y la sostengo firmemente en mis manos. No voy a temblar más, no voy a tartamudear ni una sola orden, ya no más. voy a ser fuerte, ¡voy a ganar!

- ¡Es Tweek Tweak!- unos aplausos más inundaron el estadio gigante que era iluminado por la luz de los reflectores, aunque el resonar de dicho ruido no fue tan ensordecedor que antes.

- ¡Jolteon, a combatir!- grité mientras lanzaba la Pokéball hacia delante y de ella salía mi verde amigo.

Por eso voy a ganar. Voy a ganar por Stan, por Gregory, por Kenny... y por Craig, que es a quien amo y que ahora mismo me está dando todo su apoyo desde las gradas. Mis compañeros Pokémon y yo seguiremos adelante, no importa lo que suceda.

- ¡Blastoise, usa Hydro Cannon doble!- escuché que dijo la muchacha.

Si se cree que yo caeré, si cree que voy a retroceder, está muy equivocada. No voy a perder puesto que puse todo en ganar.

- ¡Jolteon usa Thunder Wave para paralizar-lo y luego usa Thunder para dejarlo en shock, hazlo retroceder con un Bite y acábalo con un Zap Cannon!- grité fuertemente. Mi rival me miró algo sorprendida, pues no era normal que una persona le diera tantas órdenes seguidas a su Pokémon y se anticipara tanto a un contraataque.

Jolteon corrió hacia Blastoise y su cuerpo despidió un rayo que envolvió a Blastoise y lo paralizó casi por completo, luego se alejó unos pocos pasos y su erizado pelaje verde se llenó de electricidad hasta liberar un enorme rayo que fue un golpe directo para el Pokémon enemigo. Lo vi correr hasta Blastoise y morderlo, cosa que lo hizo caer hacia atrás y quedar dado vuelta. Dio un gran salto, más alto de lo que yo me hubiera imaginado, y creó una esfera amarilla verdosa en y con el centro rojo. La lanzó contra Blastoise y por un segundo sufrí un ataque de pánico y tuve una increíble necesidad de tomar café, pero me calmé al ver que Blastoise sólo estaba fuera de combate y no muerto.

- ¡Vamos Tweek! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!- miré a la tribuna y allí estaba Butters, moviendo unas banderitas muy animadamente. Sonreí alegre y volví mi vista a mi rival.

Ella iba a cambiar de Pokémon y yo también, no quería cansar a Jolteon. El Pokémon que la chica sacó de verdad me sorprendió: Shiny Umbreon. A diferencia de los Umbreon comunes, los Shiny Umbreon tenían sus anillos de color azul y ojos amarillos. Algo en ese Umbreon me hizo recordar a Stan. Recordé que él siempre había querido tener un Shiny Umbreon porque son muy apegados a sus entrenadores, a diferencia de los Umbreon comunes que son muy independientes y siempre ponen a prueba a su entrenador... Pero... por alguna causa del destino, o tal vez porque Umbreon sintió lo que su entrenador quería, el Umbreon de Stan era muy cariñoso y siempre quería estar junto a su entrenador. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de que cada fuerte tormenta ese pequeño Umbreon corría a la cama de Stan y se refugiaba allí.

Saqué a Gyarados al campo de batalla. No me fue muy difícil acabar con ese Pokémon, porque la verdad que era muy fácil de ganar, aunque me encontrara en clara desventaja al ser Gyarados tipo Agua Primario y estar en una arena de combate terrestre. Su siguiente Pokémon fue un gran Venusaur, bastante más grande que un Venusaur ordinario.

- ¡Gyarados, vuelve!- ordené devolviendo a mi Pokémon a la Pokéball especial que tenía para él. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Olvidé decirles que cada Pokéball tenía un pequeño dibujo de cada Pokémon mío, y ésta, de Gyarados, tenía un pequeño Gyarados dibujado en ella.- ¡Muy bien, Ninetales, ve!- así es, Charizard no podía luchar junto a mí en la Liga. Maldito Dragonite de Pip.

La batalla de Ninetales fue bastante dura. Ese Venusaur conocía ataques tipo Tierra y eso nos complicaba las cosas reduciéndole la velocidad a Ninetales, pero eso no fue suficiente para vencernos porque seguimos intentando, hasta que usó el ataque Purgatory, haciendo que ese Venusaur se cocinara. La gente estaba enloquecida, nunca antes habían visto a esa muchacha perder en tres combates seguidos, y al parecer ella tampoco porque su rostro mostraba mucha sorpresa.

- ¡Muy bien, Alakazam, ve!

La chica ya sacaba Pokémon a la desesperada, no sabía cómo atacarme, pero yo tenía todo listo para cualquier tipo de ataque. Devolví a Ninetales a su acogedora Pokéball e hice que Absol saltara a la acción. Es uno de mis mayores orgullos porque ha crecido bastante en estos últimos meses y estoy muy orgulloso de que él pueda llegar a vencer hasta a un Pokémon como lo es el Xatu de Pip.

Pero me desvío del tema. Ahora, sólo me queda luchar contra ella. ¡Deséenme suerte!

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

El joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza y notó unos vendajes en ella, lo mismo que en su pecho. Giró la vista hacia todos lados y vio a otras dos personas junto a él que parecían estar en condiciones parecidas. Se incorporó lentamente y trató de ponerse de pie, algo que lo hizo marearse un poco. Se dirigió al baño para mirarse al espejo y apreciar un poco más su rostro. Era moreno, de ojos azules, tez un poco pálida, un chico normal, exceptuando por una pequeña cicatriz perpendicular en su ojo derecho. Lo extraño es que no le molestaba, ni le dolía, nada, sólo parecía estar pintada, tampoco recordaba habérsela hecho. A decir verdad, no recordaba nada, sólo su nombre. ¿Qué le había pasado?

- Oh, jovencito, ya estás despierto.- dijo una voz desde la puerta del baño.

- ¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó a la anciana.

- Soy la mujer a cargo de la guardería Pokémon.- sonrió la mujer mayor.- A ti y a esos otros dos muchachos rubios los encontramos heridos y los trajimos aquí.- contestó a la pregunta que se formulaba el chico en su mente.

- Bueno, gracias

- ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Cómo es que llegaste a ser herido o algo?- la mujer le ofreció unas galletas.

- No, sólo recuerdo mi nombre.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

- Yo... me llamo Stanley, pero puede decirme Stan.

- Muy bien, Stan. Preparé algo de ropa que era de mi hijo, espero que te quede bien.

- Gracias, señora.- el moreno se miró un poco más al espejo mientras comía unas galletas más.

En su mente ahora sólo había espacio para preguntas: ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?

¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

¿Cómo había resultado tan herido?

¿Quién lo había herido de esa forma a tal punto de borrarle la memoria?

¿Dónde exactamente estaba?

¿Cuándo se separó de su familia, si es que tenía?

¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

Todo él era un mar de preguntas, pero se difumaron cuando vio a las otras dos personas despertar.

- Hola. Soy Stanley, pero pueden decirme Stan. ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

- Yo soy Kenny.- saludó uno de los rubios.

- Y yo soy Gregory.

**Kyuubi: Y llegamos al final! **

**Sheza: Cómo...? Pero ellos no estaban muertos?**

**Kyuubi: Si.**

**Sheza: Pero cómo? Digo, vamos! Qué mierda!**

**Kyuubi: Ya lo sabrás, todo a su tiempo n.n**

**Sheza: Tu mente retorcida hizo que el fic se fuera al carajo -.-**

**Kyuubi: Como digas de todas formas la última palabra la tienen las personas que leen xD Otra vez, agradezco profundamente a toda persona (hombre o mujer) que siguió mi fic de la forma en la que lo hicieron! A todos aquellos que lo hayan seguido (antes, durante o después de su publicación completa) les digo que muchísimas gracias! Pero no se preocupen por las dudas, porque pronto verán la continuación! La continuación se llamará 'Pokémon: The Final Round Against the Creator', que significa 'Pokémon: el Round Final Contra el Creador'. Nos leeremos en dos semanas! Si no publico nada en esas dos semanas o tampoco dejo comentarios en sus fics, es porque estoy muerta, y hablo enserio porque no hay forma de que se me corte Internet xD**

**Sheza: Espera... En dos semanas... Por Dios, en dos semanas...!**

**Kyuubi: Qué?**

**Sheza: No sabes qué día cae en dos semanas?**

**Kyuubi: Um... 24 de Febrero?**

**Sheza: Y el 25 es...?**

**Kyuubi: ... Viernes?**

**Sheza: -.- Y luego yo soy la tarada -.-... **

**Kyuubi: No recuerdo, qué pasa el 25 de Feb- Ahhhhhh!**

**Sheza: ahora lo recordaste xD**

**Kyuubi: Es el día que llevaremos a los cachorritos a regalar :D**

**Sheza: Argh! *caída estilo anime* Será el día que no podrás ni salir a la calle porque te tirarán harina, huevos, tierra, pasto, sal, aceite, vinagre, agua, masa para tortas, frutillas, manzana en rodajas, jugo de Naranja, chocolate derretido, helado de vainilla, de todo!**

**Kyuubi: Enserio, juro que no sé de qué me hablas o.o**

**Sheza: Ay, ésta chica... Me voy -.-**

**Kyuubi: Espera! Dime por qué me tirarán todo eso!**

**Sheza: Me voooy! *se va***

**Kyuubi: Sheza, espera! Nos leeremos en jueves 24 de Febrero! Saludos!**


End file.
